The Bachelor Duke
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: Winner of 3rd place Judges Choice Diane Tant Daniel in The Age of Edward Contest. For so many years he lived his life by the name they had given him, afraid he would become a monster like his father. Everything changed the night he saw her from across the room. Dukeward
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my other Entry to The Age of Edward Contest! This won_ _3rd place Judges Choice Diane Tant Daniel. I am now making it a multi-chapter fict!_ _Beta'd by the Wonderful Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes left are all mine!_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Edward**_

Bouncing through the rough streets of London, my coach is taking me to the Debutante Ball given by the Eighth Earl of Forkshire, Charles Swan, in honor of his daughter and his niece.

I rarely make an appearance at these events in fear the Ton would think I'm in search of a wife. However, I am willing to make an exception this one time; Charles and I are in Parliament together and we've become close this session as we rallied for the same tax laws. Spending most of our evenings together as Parliament begins late in the day and continues well into the night. He often spoke of his wife, daughter, and niece, with such great affection that when he invited me to the ball, I, of course, accepted.

The rapping on the carriage door alerts me to my arrival at The Earl's London estate. The front entrance bustles with all of England's Gentry and they turn to spy on the latest guest. Once they spot my family's crest, the whispering ensues. I take a deep breath, readying myself for the rumors that will surround my attendance.

My coachman, Michael, opens the door and I embark with my usual air of importance. I walk through the mass and they automatically part for me.

I bow my head in acknowledgment as the term 'Your Grace' is whispered throughout. Reaching the entranceway to the ballroom, I see The Earl and his wife stand greeting guests. His wife notices me and politely, but firmly, ushers whom she is speaking with along. It is a very well done maneuver and the way she skillfully handled the situation was spectacular. Charles has done well in his choice of a bride.

"Ah, Your Grace, I am delighted you were able to join us," Charles says bowing to me.

"Come now Charles, none of this 'Your Grace' nonsense." I turn and bow to his wife and she offers me her hand delicately. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lady. I cannot dare believe you have a daughter grown. You look as if you've just had your own 'coming out debut.'"

She giggles gracefully "Your Grace, you are too kind, but I assure you, once you set eyes upon my Isabella you will know the true definition of youth and beauty."

She says this with great pride and without any intention of pawning her daughter on me. I possess a sharp eye, and can immediately tell when a mother is working deceitfully.

"With you as her mother, I am sure she is a vision. Charles is truly blessed." I give them both a final bow.

"You old rake. I'm starting to believe the rumors." He gives me a playful wink.

I leave him and his wife chuckling. Although Charles is my elder, I greatly enjoy his company and have found myself sharing a brandy or two at White's with him. I walk by several people who try to engage me in conversation, but I move on in search of my cousins, McCarty, and Whit.

McCarty, The Ninth Marquis of Winchester and his wife, The Marchioness of Winchester, Jessica, live for the London season. They have been wed these last two years and their marriage is not at all a love match. Whit, The Marquis of Hertford, is a bachelor, but unlike me, he is actively seeking a bride.

McCarty is my cousin on my father's side. His mother died in childbirth so we were frequently together. More often as not when my parents held one of their famous parties all the children would be sent to the North Wing of Chatsworth Castle, where McCarty, Whit and I would stay together avoiding the other noble children.

Whit's father was famous for his gambling. Fortunately, his Grandfather stepped in before he could gamble away their fortune. Leaving my friend quite wealthy.

Spotting my cousin's wife surrounded by hungry looking gentleman is nothing new to my eyes – they have a strange arrangement. He is allowed his mistresses and she may take on a lover as long as neither results in an illegitimate child.

Searching the vast home for my closest companions, I glance around enjoying the general splendor of the house. A crystal chandelier hangs in the center of the main ballroom; the ceiling is painted with scenes of heavenly angels in the middle of a battle. It is a beautiful place, a great deal smaller than what I, myself, am accustomed to, but The Earl has provided well for his family.

"Good heavens, Whit, have my eyes failed me? I do believe Edward Masen, The Duke of Devonshire, has made an appearance." McCarty's boisterous voice causes the gentry to gaze in my direction.

Whit tips back his glass, downing the port like a brute. "I'll say it is Masen. Edward, old boy, what brings you to a ball? Dare I ask are you hoping to find the next Duchess of Devonshire?"

I raise a brow at him while I procure my own glass of port from a server. "For heaven's sake, Whit, don't be cork-brained. You wouldn't want to give Mothers false hope now, would we?"

"Come now, Masen, there's nothing wrong in raising the expectations of mothers throughout England. I dare say that Jessica's mum will be solely disappointed." McCarty tilts his head toward his wife.

Lady Stanley always hoped to marry her daughter off to a titled gentleman, her sights were set on one with a Dukedom, specifically, me. The Lady made it her personal mission to make sure her daughter was always in the same circle as I.

Both mother and daughter went through great lengths to try to gain my personal affections. Once they found that their tricks had not willed an offer of courtship or had piqued my interest, their advances turned to McCarty.

At the time, an advantageous marriage was much needed as my uncle had indeed gambled away their fortune. At last, Lady Stanley was able to secure a titled gentleman for her daughter and McCarty was saved from ruin.

"Ahh, I'm sorry to disappoint your mother-in-law, but I am not in want for a Duchess. My friend simply requested my company at his daughter and niece's coming out and I saw no reason not to oblige him."

"Come tell me Whit, which one of these bonny lasses do you have your eye on?" I sip the Port in my glass.

"Truth be told, my eyes and heart are set upon the niece, Lady Alice Brandon. She is the loveliest creature I've ever had the pleasure to behold." He has a wispy sort of look on his face and I envy him for a second.

I am content to die a bachelor. My family history is not a happy one with infidelity on both sides, thanks to my infamous parents. It is no secret that my parents, The Duke, and Duchess of Devonshire had a liaison with Lady Esme Platt for two decades. Although, I would never treat a lady the way my father treated both my mother and Esme, without Esme in my life, I feel I would be a terrible rake like my father was before me.

My mother befriended Lady Esme at a very lonely time in her life. I was a small boy when my mother gave birth to a little girl, still born. The delivery nearly took her as well. The doctor suggested a vacation to Bath to improve her health, and it was there she met Esme. At the time, Esme was married to a horrible sort of fellow, and befriending my mother, the famous Duchess saved her life.

As a small child, I remember running to my mother's apartment coming in on her and Lady Esme embracing, or finding my father whispering to both Esme and my mother intimately. The Earl of Dartmouth having had enough of his wife's estrangement came to Chatsworth House insisting she come home only to be taken aside by my father. It is unknown exactly what was said, but The Earl and Lady Esme lived separately until he died from consumption a few years later.

Esme remained with my parents, even through my father's cruelty and my mother's grief. She held a special place in her heart for both of them, and also for me.

When my mother almost ruined the Devonshire name and my father became so filled with anger that he struck her, I lay balled in a corner afraid and crying. It was Esme, who took me into her arms. She carried me away from the scene and took me to the nursery where she sang with me and read. It became a daily past time of ours, I shall always remember them.

When my mother, Elizabeth, the famous Duchess of Devonshire passed away so young leaving me behind, Mother Es, as I affectionately call the woman who was a lover to both my parents, raised me as her own son. Soon after, my father, Edward Sr. passed and I was an orphan, left alone with a large estate and fortune. The only people I could trust were Mother Es, McCarty, and Whit. They alone were the only ones who did not require anything from me.

"Upon my word, Whit, you think yourself in love with this woman-child?" McCarty, never one to skirt around the issue, asks, interrupting my thoughts.

At that moment, a tinkling bell rings, ushering everyone into the upper rooms. Charles stands in the center, a wide smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to society my niece, Lady Alice Claire Brandon." He holds out his right hand and a beautiful slip of a woman walks into the room.

Beside me, I hear Whit's breath catch and I glance over at him. He stares at this lovely creature as if she was the last woman in the world. I turn away feeling as if I have intruded on an intimate moment.

Once the crowd quiets, Charles' smile grows wider. "It is also my great pleasure to present my daughter, Lady Isabella Marie Swan."

She enters with the grace of someone twice her age. Her beautiful brown hair is up in an intricate style. Her skin is porcelain, and she has the look of a doll. Her lips are naturally pink and they have a slight pout. Her nose is a perfect button and the most hypnotic pair of brown eyes I've ever seen stares out into the gathered assembly.

Yes, Lady Renee was correct; her daughter is the definition of both youth and beauty. My heart stops, my mouth runs dry and there is a waltz playing in my stomach. Not to mention the hardening of a certain member of my anatomy.

My Lord! I've never felt anything like this in all my years.

"Careful now Masen. The way you are looking, one would think the new Duchess of Devonshire has just entered your heart." Whit shoves me playfully.

Bloody hell. I do believe he is right.

 _ **Isabella**_

The ball is a great success. I have danced with a number of young gentlemen and although none of them have tickled my fancy, I would not turn any of them down as a suitor. I am fully aware of my duty; I know a love match amongst the gentry is very rare. One can only hope for an amiable companion, a mutual respect that will grow into love.

Sipping on my glass of sherry, I spot Alice dancing with The Marquis of Hertford, Jasper Whitlock. She has her heart set on him and I envy her because it seems that the feeling is mutual. These past few hours have seen my dance card full, but finally, I am able to take a breather.

Catching my father's eye as he speaks to the Bachelor Duke, he motions me over. I join them hesitantly. Rumor has it that The Duke is an unpleasant sort.

"Ah, here she is. The Duke of Devonshire, may I present my daughter Isabella." My father reaches for my hand proudly.

The Duke bows gracefully. He is indeed the most handsome man I've ever seen. The deep frown in his brow makes it seem as if he is trying to solve a great puzzle. His dark green eyes bore into my very soul and I am instantly uncomfortable. I've never felt this in all my years.

"Lady Isabella, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." His smile is tight as he bows his head in my direction.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I am delighted that you were able to join us." I give him a smile.

The current set comes to a close with a round of applause and my father turns to The Duke.

"Your Grace. Would you please do me the great honor and accompany Isabella in the next set?" Father asks with mischief in his eyes.

The Duke seems to ponder the idea for a mere second and then smiles at me.

"If the lady agrees, it would be a great honor," He says, smoothly.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Grace." I curtsey to him.

Taking me by the hand, he leads me onto the floor with the other partners. Suddenly, the room seems much smaller as all eyes fall upon us. Heads gently lean towards each other and the sound of whispers fill the room. I'm momentarily frozen until The Duke gently pushes me forward.

"Ignore them. They have nothing better to do than to whisper about the Bachelor Duke," he whispers.

I giggle gently, not believing that he had the audacity to use his very popular nickname.

"You are very popular, Your Grace." I tilt my head in his direction.

"You are mistaken, I believe they are taken by your beauty, My Lady," He says as we take our places on the floor.

Facing each other, our eyes meet across the small space separating us. His gaze seems to bear into my very soul and I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

The ladies curtsey to their partners, then the gentlemen bows. Once my hand makes contact with The Duke's, butterflies dance in my stomach and my fingertips buzz. He gives nothing away as he stands and holds my gaze. Normally, I am aware when a gentleman may find me pleasing, but The Duke gives me no hint of what he is thinking.

The Duke of Devonshire is a somber sort of fellow. He never breaks eye contact with me during our dance, nor does he try to engage me in polite conversation. The entire waltz my heart seems to want to beat out of my chest.

I am very aware of him being so close to my person. His sturdy build and tall stature only add to the puzzle that is The Duke of Devonshire. I quite enjoy being in his arms, the feel of him towering over me as his eyes penetrate my very being.

My body is abuzz as I feel The Duke's thumb rub circles in the center of my palm. The act itself seems very personal and dare I say erotic. My eyes never move from his. My lips part, taking a much-needed breath; the one I've been holding since I began to dance with this perfect specimen of a man.

Once the dance ends, I place my hand in his. His thumb continues the sensual circular movement from earlier as he escorts me off the dance floor. I can't explain the creeping dread I am feeling with the idea of parting from him.

"Your Grace, you are an excellent partner," I say as we make our way back to where my father is standing.

"You pay me a great honor, but I am only fueled by your beauty." He says this so smoothly that I am caught unaware.

Once we reach my father, The Duke turns to me, a severe smile on his handsome face. "Thank you, My Lady. It was most enjoyable."

My reply is lodged in my throat, and before I can answer gracefully, Baron Cromwell, James Hunter, interrupts us. The Baron bows to me and acknowledges The Duke.

"I see you've kept my partner warm for me Masen; good man." He pats The Duke on the back and I have the distinct impression that if I were not standing amongst the gentlemen, he would've actually done The Baron harm.

The Duke bows to us all. "If you will excuse me."

I watch as The Bachelor Duke walk away leaving me with my father and Baron Cromwell. Baron Cromwell is an advantageous sort of fellow. I have no doubt that my fifty thousand pounds is the reason for his special attention, but there is something in his manner that puts me on alert. Add to the disdain that The Duke of Devonshire shows him, and I feel there is more to The Baron than I care to know.

I watch The Duke as he leaves my presence, his shoulders set firmly. My soul feels as if it has died and I rapidly blink back tears. The thought of never seeing him again or knowing that I hold no interest to him at all wounds me greatly.

I haven't the slightest idea why I care; it is no secret that he will never marry.

 **A/N: Here is the first chapter! I'm extending on the original contest piece. If you want to read what the story was you can go to the Age of Edward contest page. This little story has a bit of history woven into my own fiction. The Duchess of Devonshire was indeed a real person and had a ménage a trois with The Duke and another lady 'Bess'. Her son was indeed the Bachelor Duke, but he never married. Their family home is Chattsworth House. I have taken their little story and made it my own, I do love history, and different periods. I know this story could be strange not being in third person, but it is how the voices came to me! So let's start this journey! Weekly updates until I run out! Most of it is written from the contest and I'm just expanding on that!**


	2. Chapter 2

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Edward**_

That insufferable ass, the nerve of him to basically come and claim her as his own. I must speak with Charles immediately concerning Baron Cromwell; he is the worst sort of fellow and does not deserve to be connected to such an angel.

Although I have never been one to believe rumors associated with members of our society, I was close to the rake when we attended University **,** so I know firsthand of his diabolical ways.

Baron Cromwell, James Hunter and I became fast friends at Cambridge. My fortune and breeding always tend to set me apart from others, marking me as easy prey. Being on my own for the first time I was caught unaware by The Baron.

Hunt singled me out from the very first, having done his research, and soon set out for the connections that being friends with The Duke of Devonshire would grant him. We became fast friends, as he seemed to understand my plight growing up with my parents' reputation.

I was naïve and desperate for one friend. Both McCarty and Whit were studying under tutors and wouldn't go to University for another year. I'm ashamed to say that I indulged myself, with drinks, cards, and undesirable ladies while granting my friend any and everything he so desired. One day, at a particular house of pleasure, Hunt made sport of a young girl. He had his way with her, and then proceeded to defile her person in the worst sort of way.

I was so inebriated that I made no attempt to save her. The young girl did not survive.

Mother Es, having connections in the most unsavory places was able to cover the entire ordeal up with a generous payment to Baron Cromwell, of course. Hunt had threatened to expose the entire situation and claim that I alone was the culprit.

It was an awakening, and I have never again allowed myself to fall victim to another person nor indulge in cards or drink to access.

Not wanting to give much thought to my reaction to Baron Cromwell and Lady Isabella, I go in search for my companions only to be stopped by my surrogate mother.

"My darling boy, dare I hope that a certain Lady has caught your special attention. I've never known you to participate in the mundane task of dancing." Her arm gracefully intertwines with mine.

We take a turn around the large room and I try to ignore her obvious observation.

"Do not brood, Edward. I saw how you looked upon her. You know that business with your mother, father and I was very tacky indeed, but there is no reason why you wouldn't have a perfectly normal marriage." I turn to her aghast with the topic.

"Mother Es, I do not think this is an appropriate topic in front of polite society." I try to explain.

"Do not tell me what is appropriate, I raised you, have you forgotten? The point my darling boy is that you cannot let our lives dictate yours. You are not your father, Edward. I should know, beside your mother, I was his closest confidant. Edward, the Late Duke of Devonshire was a great deal of things, but kind and gentle he was not." Her smile is one that has always comforted me in the past.

"Why did you sustain it all for so many years, with his disagreeable disposition?" I shift uneasily turning to face her.

"Because, despite his cruel demeanor, he provided me a great service saving me from my husband. When my husband finally passed, it was your father who aided in securing that his fortune would pass to me." She turns and smiles at me. "It is becoming more and more popular among the gentry, but back then I was among the first to inherit her husband's wealth."

"Ah, I should've known it was you who stole my wife, Edward," Carlisle says as he hands Mother Es a glass of Sherry.

Carlisle was an untitled Lord that came across Esme one afternoon. Esme lost a wheel while on a trip. Luck was upon her as Carlisle was out for a ride on one of his prize stallions.

It apparently was love at first sight, and since she has enough money for both of them, his rank or lack of a title was no concern of hers. When I first made his acquaintance, I worried that he was after her fortune, and I confronted him, making it clear that she was under my protection. He simply answered that all he wanted from her was her heart. After such an amiable declaration of love, he became one of my closest friends and confidants.

"Carlisle, I see Mother Es has forced you to yet another ball. How are you fairing, old boy?" I tilt my head towards him.

"I dare not complain about such things with a lovely companion as your mother." At the word _mother,_ several eyes fall upon us as their heads immediately join to gossip.

It is no secret that Esme is like a mother to me. I see no reason to shun her or pretend otherwise.

Spotting Whit and McCarty, I turn toward the happy older couple. To find love at such a grand age must have brought them both a great peace.

"Mother Es, Carlisle. I must bid you farewell." I bow.

Esme takes a firm grip on my arm. "Surely, you wouldn't leave without partaking in another dance with a certain lady."

I lean down placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now Mother, do not try your hand at matchmaking. You know how I detest it."

"I would never, Darling," she says as she gives me a sly smile.

I bid them farewell afraid that she may interfere. There have been a few ladies that Mother Es hope would catch my special attention, but at last, no one ever has.

Until Lady Isabella Swan.

I find Whit and McCarty speaking with Lady Alice.

Upon noticing me, Alice curtseys. "Your Grace, it is an honor to have your presence in our home."

"Lady Alice, it is I who am honored to be invited to such an event. Congratulations on your coming out."

Before another word is said, Isabella and Baron Cromwell join our party. Bows and curtseys are given.

Isabella and I exchange hesitant looks that cause my body to stir.

I turn to address Whit and McCarty, "I take my leave of you." Turning to Lady Alice and Lady Isabella. "Ladies, if you will excuse me. Please accept my sincere congratulations."

I leave the small group, not being able to stomach the sight of James and Isabella together. Upon my honor, he will not ruin her.

 _ **Isabella**_

Watching The Duke of Devonshire take his leave feels as if a knife is twisting in my lower abdomen, all over again. Every time he departs from my presence, I feel it is the last time.

I stare off into space, smiling as Baron Cromwell speaks of his estate. The Baron is a pleasant fellow and I know he has hopes to ask for my hand, but I will not accept him. Underneath, his happy demeanor lies something dark that I care not to discover.

Indeed, after being in the presence of The Duke of Devonshire, I am afraid that I am ruined for any other gentleman. But I mustn't let this fancy get to me. His Grace is not the sort of gentleman to settle down. I am no fool; I know that the probability of securing an engagement with The Duke is nonexistent.

The rest of the evening is spent dancing and in polite conversation with a number of eligible gentlemen. Alice has not left the side of The Marquis of Hertford, and she suspects he will officially ask for an audience with my father. I am most happy for her, she is my sister in every way imaginable.

The Seventh Earl of Forkshire, my father's eldest brother and his lady wife perished in a carriage accident. Alice and I were little girls, still playing in the nursery. We are indeed cousins by law but our hearts are sisters. My parents never favored me more than she, always treating us both as loving daughters.

I am in the middle of a conversation with my mother and a few other ladies when the Lady Esmeralda, joins our circle. The women seem to raise their noses at her, she ignores it all and I envy her decorum.

"Excuse me, Lady Renee, may I borrow your daughter. I would like to take a turn around the room and would very much enjoy her youth." She says smiling at me.

"Of course, Lady Esmeralda it would be an honor." My mother answers.

Lady Esmeralda slides her arm through mine and gently but firmly guides me around the room. We are silent for a moment taking in the general splendor.

The room seems to be abuzz by the mere sight of us. I notice both a multitude of gentleman and ladies whispering in our direction.

It is all highly unusual and I cannot fathom the cause.

"My Lady, you do me a great honor. May I ask why you sought me out as a companion?" I ask.

"My dear, I couldn't help but to notice you dancing with my son earlier."

"I'm sorry, my Lady but pray tell, who is your son?" I ask, wondering.

I was not aware that the Lady indeed had a son.

"The Duke of Devonshire, Edward Masen." I stop abruptly, but she gently but firmly continues with our stroll. "I call him my son because I raised him since he was a boy and I love him as such. I could not help but to notice the two of you dancing earlier, and as his only mother, I must tell you it brought me great joy to witness such." Her smile is sincere.

I shake my head, taking an unsteady breath. "Lady Esmeralda, I can assure you there is no understanding between The Duke and I. It was only a dance; I would not want to give you false hope."

"My dear, I know what I witnessed. Trust me, there is an attachment there and I urge you not to let anything deter you from a union with my Edward. He is a darling man, but I admit he does not have a very friendly disposition. I urge you to see past the mask he has put up for society. I dare say you will be surprised at what you will uncover."

I cannot dare to hope that the ladies observations are true. If the Duke did not seem so indifferent to my very presence, I would feel joy in my heart.

We are interrupted by a pleasant looking older gentleman as we continue our turn around the room.

"Darling, are you ready to take our leave?" he asks her, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I am. Please allow me to introduce Lady Isabella Swan. Lady Isabella, my husband Lord Cullen."

I curtsey in greeting, giving them both a warm smile. "My Lady, thank you for coming and your kind advice."

"It was my pleasure, Isabella. I look forward to furthering our acquaintance in the near future." She shocks me by placing a small peck on my cheek.

This simple move seems to have caused a commotion within the Ton.

After the ball, I am in my rooms undressing with the assistance of my lady's maid, Angela, when Alice comes bustling in, out of breath and excited.

"Bella! Upon my word you will never believe what has happened." She rushes over to me in a fit of nerves.

"Dear, Alice, what ever is the matter? Is it The Marques of Hertford?" I ask, concerned.

"Nay, it has nothing to do with me or the Marques, but with you dear sister." I stare at her as Angela loosens my petticoat.

"Me? I don't understand." Alice takes me by the hands.

"The Ton is bustling with gossip over you and The Bachelor Duke," she says very dramatically.

Angela places me in a chair while Alice kneels down in front of me.

"There is no understanding between The Duke of Devonshire and myself. Now, tell me all about The Marquis of Hertford."

Upon mentioning The Marquis of Hertford, Alice burst into a fit of giggles. She then goes on to explain every detail of their night. It seems he will come the next day to ask father's permission to engage in a courtship.

I listen as she prattles, but my mind wanders to a pair of beautiful green eyes and a chest so broad my arms could not fit around it. Of a chin so sharp, it could cut away any doubt and hair so wild that it is barely maintained by pomade. All these traits form into one magnificent being.

The Duke of Devonshire.

 **A/N: Here we are! We've learned some things on The Baron what an insufferable Rake! Our Duke seems to have a fire lit under his bum! I think I'll be totally English and Regency Era in my author's notes for this! How fun will that be! Upon my word, I will have the pleasure of meeting you all again in less than fortnight. (bwhaaaa! I'm giddy over here!) I was so born in the wrong century but my husband always bursts my bubble and say that if I was born back then, I would be a slave. Sadness!**


	3. Chapter 3

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show!_

Chapter 3

 _ **Edward**_

It has been one day since the ball and I find myself on edge and in unfamiliar territory. I have heard talk of several gentleman intending to make an offer of courtship to Isabella.

Whit has indeed made an offer to Lady Alice as I wait, but for what I do not know. All I know is that Isabella mustn't fall prey to Baron Cromwell. I take a sip of my brandy, trying to gain the courage to go to The Earl's London home and make a proper offer of courtship.

Once we are married, she will be protected, and I am sure we will form a mutual attachment. I dare not stand aside and let Hunt have his way with her.

Visions of the ladies he took advantage of at University attack my personage and my resolve strengthens.

I ring the bell. My steward Jenks comes into the sitting room. "Sir?" He bows gracefully.

"Jenks, please have Michael bring around the carriage," I tell him.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

 **~~TBD~~**

Before I make a rather rash decision of the heart that will seal both Isabella's fate, and mine, I stop at White's in search of my closest confidants. I find McCarty drinking brandy alone.

"There you are! Come have a drink to celebrate our friend's courtship." McCarty takes a sip of his brandy.

I take a seat running my hands through my hair. I raise my finger signaling one of the butlers for a drink.

"Yes, where is Whit. Lady Alice is a lovely lady." I bow my head at him.

A drink is placed in front of me and I inhale the bouquet, the strong aroma soothing my nerves.

"She is. You know what they are saying about you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You know perfectly well, I do not follow idle gossip," I tell him taking another sip.

"Word has it that you have your eye on a certain beauty." He grins mischievously.

Before I can deny the rumor, Hunt strolls over to us. He stands over me with a look of disdain upon his features, which I ignore.

"Masen, I know the rumors are untrue but I want to hear it from your own lips. Do you plan to make an offer to Lady Isabella?" He asks taking off his gloves.

"My plans are of no concern of yours Hunt." I take another sip of my brandy.

"They are when I have _plans_ for the lady and her fifty thousand pounds. I dare say I cannot wait to get my hands on her, you know how I love sport and her alabaster skin is indeed a clean canvas." He licks his lips.

My stomach churns and my mind is set.

"McCarty, if you will excuse me, I have an urgent matter to which I must attend." I bow to him and take my leave.

 **~~TBD~~**

Stepping out of the coach, I inhale deeply staring up at the London townhouse of The Earl of Forkshire. I must secure the courtship, if she still accepts Hunt, it will not be from a lack of valiant effort on my part. Strolling up the stairs with my head held high, I rapidly hit my cane against the door.

The butler answers, "Sir?"

"The Duke of Devonshire," I state my title firmly.

"Yes, of course, Your Grace, please do come in." He extends his hand and I walk in, passing my cane and hat.

The staff bustles around the grand home with fresh flowers and shined silver. I wait just outside the doors as the butler announces me.

"His Grace, The Duke of Devonshire."

I enter to find Lady Renee, Lady Alice, and Lady Isabella assembled along with my very dearest friend, The Marquis of Herford.

All eyes fall upon me as I enter the room with the stiff grace taught to me by my father.

Whit raises an eyebrow in question when he sees me enter. Everyone stands, and then continue with the usual bowing and curtseying. My eyes seek out the doe-eyed beauty, and my heart does a pitter-patter within my chest. She is as beautiful as my memory of her.

"Your Grace, what an honor. Please do sit down." The Lady Renee offers an empty seat next to Lady Isabella.

"Your Grace, I believe you may know The Marquis of Herford." She tilts her head towards Whit.

"Aha! Yes, I've had the unfortunate pleasure of being one of his closest companions," I tell them causing the ladies to giggle delightfully.

"Here I thought I was the unfortunate one," Whit says, performing as if he is doing a Shakespearean play.

"You, my dear fellow, are very lucky indeed, for The Duke of Devonshire does not take on friends freely as so I hear from the Ton."

"Finally, you speak the truth, Masen … I'm sorry Your Grace-" Whit tries to collect himself.

"None of that man, we are amongst friends and lovely ones at that." My eyes drift over to the jittery form of Lady Isabella.

She is exquisite in the early afternoon light. The sun seems to have found favor on her as it shines its rays around her through the open curtains.

"Are you well, Your Grace? You left the ball so abruptly; I worried for your well-being." Isabella's angelic voice sings beside me.

"I assure you, Lady Isabella, I am quite well. Occasions such as balls and parties rarely hold my attention long," I tell her directly.

She stiffens under my harsh word and before she can reply, her mother interrupts.

"Your Grace, The Marquis was going to take the ladies for a turn around Hyde Park. Perhaps you would be so kind as to join them?" The Lady suggests.

"It would be my honor to escort you, Lady Isabella, if you would allow me?" I bow my head toher.

"Lovely, Charles should have returned by then." She smiles knowingly.

I can feel myself perspiring. It is an odd feeling indeed, as I rarely find myself losing control. Lady Isabella smiles at me, and then both sheand her cousin rise.

"That would be lovely, Your Grace. We will return shortly, we must prepare for the weather," Isabella says before she leaves the room with her mother and cousin.

"Good God, man, have you gone mad?" Whit asks rising to stride towards me.

"Whatever could you mean?" I ask, feigning indifference.

"What I mean is that I have known you since infancy and you have never made a call to a Lady. Dare I say you are smitten with Lady Isabella?" The look upon his personage irritates me.

"I am not smitten. I do not know what I am. Until I, myself figure it out, I beseech you to refrain from idle gossip," I ask him sincerely.

"As you command, Edward. I only wish you great happiness," He says.

The ladies return with their pelisses and parasols. We bid the Lady Renee adieu and take off for our afternoon turn.

Whit and Lady Alice are a great distance ahead when a carriage pulls up and the Baron of Cromwell steps out sneering at us.

The look of shock on his face gives me great joy, but he quickly masks it.

"Ahh, Lady Isabella, I was just going to pay you a call but I dare say The Duke has made a claim." The Baron can barely contain the disgust in his voice.

"Baron Cromwell, thank you for calling, I am sorry The Duke and I were accompanying my cousin and The Marquis of Herford on a turn around the park." She says this with a great deal of niceties, but I can see the relief upon her person.

"Indeed. May I call upon you on the morrow?" he asks, his beady little eyes greedily roaming her delicate features.

A primal instinct takes over my very person, "I'm sorry, but the Lady is engaged on the morrow and the morrow after that. I dare say she is off the marriage mart. Good day, Hunt. I'm sure you can entertain yourself with another Lady."

Shocking both The Baron and Lady Isabella with my declaration, I firmly lead her behind Whit and Lady Alice, who had stopped to enjoy the general splendor of the day.

 _ **Isabella**_

Upon my word! I believe The Duke has just announced to The Baron that he and I shall be an item. This cannot be. It is not to be born. I dare say The Duke is indifferent towards me. He barely notices me and we only danced once and that was at the insistence of Father.

Could the Lady Esmeralda have been correct in her observation?

"If I have overstepped, please accept my sincere apology," he says gently.

"Pray tell, Your Grace-"

"Edward. Please call me Edward." His name is but a whisper upon firm lips, but the declaration is clear.

"Of course, Edward, and please call me Bella," I tell him with the hint of a smile. "Edward, pray tell, what is the meaning behind your statement to The Baron? If I may be so bold?"

We walk in silence, the breeze tickling our faces. It feels wonderful against my skin and a few loose hairs escape the intricate bun Angela created this morning. The sounds of my slippers and his shoes dance through the air. I notice the looks of the gentry as we pass; whispers of 'Your Grace' fill the silence.

Edward is a very proper and serious sort of fellow. There are times when I cannot form a suitable opinion of him. His declaration and claim in front of the Baron was a tad bit exhilarating. The very thought of belonging to such a man causes tingles to dance in my toes.

"Lady … Bella, I would like to ask permission to speak to your father. If I shall be so bold. My intentions are to enter into a courtship." The twinkle in his green eyes ceases all doubt.

Maybe the Lady Esme was correct; The Duke does have feelings for me but is unable to show affection freely. Therefore, I shall allow him to court me and we will grow together, but I dare say _my_ affection needs no encouragement.

"Yes, Edward, I would like very much if you were to speak to father."

The remainder of the walk is spent discussing my childhood, how Alice joined us when we were very young. I describe my home in Forkshire down to my meadow where I would spend hours reading alone. He is a discerning listener, commenting when there is a pause, nodding to acknowledge that he is indeed engaged.

Talk turns of Chatsworth House and Devonshire. Edward speaks excitedly on the renovations.

"I have recently hired a new head gardener, together we plan to expand the gardens and add a conservatory," He says happily.

"That sounds divine, Edward. Do you miss it terribly?" I ask gripping his forearm.

"I do indeed. I take great joy in my large estate. It will be my pleasure to show you every acre." He says smiling.

"I would love nothing more."

I am shocked that I speak so freely in front of him. There is an understanding between us and I do not know from where it has stemmed, but I quite enjoy it.

Upon arriving home, Edward requests an audience with Father while my mother escorts me to her apartment. She is practically giddy with anticipation as we sit on the chaise.

"Mama, please calm yourself," I tell her, placing a hand on her bouncing knee.

"My dear girl, I can hardly contain my joy. A Duke, and not just any Duke, but The Duke of Devonshire." Her excitement is uncontainable.

"I admit that he is a magnificent specimen, but I cannot help but to wonder about his true feelings. Tis one of the reasons I so readily accepted his offer of courtship. That we may discover each other." I tell her gently.

"My dear, that is very wise and I dare say a marriage proposal will be on the horizon. You mustn't worry yourself; all will come together for the greater good. Look at your father and I." Her smile and the hope in her countenance give me peace.

My parents were not a love-match. In fact, their union was arranged without their knowledge. They met only twice before their wedding. My mother says the first year was difficult but they prevailed and by the time I was conceived, two years after they wed, their mutual respect had grown into love.

I have always hoped that my own marriage would mirror theirs, but having seen the devotion of Alice and The Marquis, I can't help but to wish for more.

Wishing for more is what made me so readily accept The Duke. There is something in the air when he is near me, my very being ignites, and having him claim me so passionately to the Baron had nearly caused me to swoon.

 _ **Edward**_

I sit in front of Charles, The Earl of Forkshire, sipping the glass of brandy he has handed me.

"You wish to court Isabella?" He asks in awe.

"I do. I also wish that no other suitors be allowed to enter into a courtship with her." I state boldly.

"I see, and is she agreeable to your conditions?" He asks taking a sip from his own glass.

"She is agreeable to the courtship, I have not discussed the other matter with her as of yet. I shall speak to her about it once we are done here." I give him a nod.

"Good. If this is what Isabella wants, then who am I to stand in the way." He says nodding.

"Do you have objections, Charles?" I ask frowning at him.

"Your Grace-"

"Edward, we are, after all, friends Charles."

"Edward." He clears his throat, "I have no objections to you courting my daughter if your feelings are true and just."

"I can assure you that from the moment I laid eyes on her, I was completely and utterly captivated." He smiles at my answer.

'Then congratulations my good man. I hope one day soon I may call you son." He says striding over and taking me by the hand.

I nod my head with a tight smile. The word son was never used kindly by my own father, so I have no love of the word.

Once I am done speaking with Charles, I find Isabella waiting for me in the small parlor, reading a book. She stands and bobs a curtsey as I bow to her.

"Lady Isabella, I do not wish to disturb your reading," I say nodding to her book.

"It is no disturbance at all, Edward." She sits the book down and smiles up at me.

"May I ask, what you are reading?"

"Shakespeare's Sonnets," She whispers through a smile.

My breath catches, the words forming in my mind.

I smile over at her, taking her hand in mine. Our eyes lock as my thumb massages her delicate hand.

 _"O me! What eyes hath love put in my head,_

 _Which have no correspondence with true sight,_

 _Or if they have, where is my judgment fled,_

 _That censures falsely what they see aright?"_

My free hand moves to her cheek and my fingers gently caress the soft skin.

Her breath hitches, as my hand cups her face. I continue with the sonnet, its words a balm to my soul.

 _"If that be fair whereon my false eyes dote,_

 _What means the world to say it is not so?_

 _If it be not, then love doth well denote,_

 _Love's eye is not so true as all men's: no,_

 _How can it? O how can love's eye be true,"_

Her brown eyes dance with excitement, her breathing coming out in shallow breaths. Bella move her hands so that our fingers intertwine whilst my other hand lay gently on her cheek.

My entire being stirs, as it never has before. Taking a deep breath, I whisper,

 _"That is vexed with watching and with tears?_

 _No marvel then though I mistake my view,_

 _The sun it self sees not, till heaven clears._

 _O cunning love, with tears thou keep'st me blind,_

 _Lest eyes well-seeing thy foul faults should find."_

Bella smiles at me, our eyes never leaving the others. The atmosphere in the room is saturated with unspoken emotions. Taking a deep breath, I remove my hand from her porcelain skin, immediately mourning the loss.

Bella looks down at our intertwined fingers with a light smile on her fair lips. "Bravo, Edward. That was divine. Pray wherever did you learn Shakespeare Sonnets by memory?"

"My surrogate Mother, Esme, would have me recite them over and over, whenever I misbehaved, which was quite often, I'm afraid." I laugh lightly at the memory.

"I had the privilege of meeting Lady Esmeralda at the ball." She gives me a devilish smirk.

"Ahh, I wonder how long it would take Mother Es, to approach you. I see she pounced immediately." I take my free hand presenting it to her.

I wait as she slips her other hand in mine and now we are fully connected again. The thought stirs a hunger within me.

"She did not pounce, but she was very helpful," She says very secretly.

We sit in silence for mere minutes.

I look up nervously, "Lady Bella, if I can be so bold as to ask … I wish for you not to accept any other would-be suitors while we are in a courtship."

A delicate blush appears on her ample cheeks, "Of course Edward, if it is what you desire. May I ask the same of you?"

"My dear madam, you are the only Lady that has my special attention," I wink at her causing a fit of giggles.

Lady Renee waltzes into the room and looks at our joined hands. She clears her throat and we quickly break apart.

I stand, bowing gracefully, "My Lady."

"Your Grace. I am sorry to disturb your visit, but Isabella's French tutor has arrived and is waiting in the library along with Alice to begin their lesson." She smiles at me.

"Of course, My Lady. I do apologize for monopolizing Lady Isabella." I turn and bow to Bella and then back to her mother, "If you ladies will excuse me, I shall take my leave."

Bella stands and smiles at me, "Thank you for coming, Your Grace."

"It was my deepest pleasure." I nod my head and then take my leave.

 **~~TBD~~**

Sitting in White's with Whit, I take a sip of my brandy, letting the dark liquid sooth my nerves. I have gone and gotten myself in a courtship with Lady Isabella Swan. I do not know what came over me when The Baron came to call on her. An animal took over my very being, and all I know is that Bella has given me a gift in permitting me to court her.

I know not how to court a Lady. I should end this farce while I still have time … while Bella can be saved from scandal, but the very idea of not being able to be near her, to stare into her deep chocolate eyes brings a pain to my heart like no other. I could not purposely cause her harm. I initially wanted to protect her from The Baron this is true, but all has changed. Isabella has sealed both of our fates for life. With just one look, she has opened my closed heart, with one touch, she has healed my wounded soul and with just a smile, she has made my days worth living.

It is my new mission in life to make Isabella Swan the next Duchess of Devonshire.

McCarty takes the empty chair next to Whit. He looks forlorn and withdrawn. Before I can inquire on his disposition, The Baron himself strolls over to our table.

"I dare say, you were not interested in the little minx until I made my intentions towards her clear. Come now, Masen, back out now so that Lady Isabella and her fifty thousand pounds belong to me." He sneers in a very ungentlemanly-like manner.

I stand so that we are toe to toe. "I dare say, James, that will never happen. She will not be one of your conquests and fall prey to you the same way the ladies at University. I will only say this once, stay away from my intended."

"This will not be the last you hear from me. Mark my words." He storms out of the club.

I sit down to find both Whit and McCarty's eyes on me.

"Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" McCarty insists.

Several eyes fall on us, but they quickly look away when they see that it is I at the table.

"Calm yourself, man," Whit tells him.

I take a sip of my brandy before turning my attention to him. "I have entered a courtship with Lady Isabella Swan."

"Surely you jest. Come now Whit, tell me he jests. Masen, I just saw you earlier today and you denied having any feelings for the lady." McCarty takes in our serious demeanor.

"Well, earlier my mind was not clear, now it is. Tis no jest. I am now in a courtship. I am sorry that this may cause a riff with your mother-in-law."

Taking in a deep gust of air, he picks up my brandy for his own and consumes the remainder.

"I am afraid there may be other matters that disturb my mother-in-law's delicate disposition."

Whit leans into him.

"Such as?"

"I am not at liberty to say. Come, let us order another round and celebrate Masen and Isabella. God save the dear girl!"

 **A/N: Here we are, ladies. I hope you so enjoyed The Bachelor Duke Chapter 3. As you can see the courtship is moving along quite well. If you would like to know some history the real Bachelor Duke did indeed hire a gardener for the gardens on the estates as well as build Chatsworth great conservatory. So it was actually fitting that our Duke takes after him. It has been my upmost pleasure serving you. I will see you all in a sennight. (love ya! Mean it!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show! For those of you who read the one shot, we are about fifty percent new after the ball at Lady Wessex._

 _Please do not entertain the idea that I own Twilight nor any Jane Austen (there are a few sayings here and there). I am not that fortunate._

Chapter 4

 _ **Isabella**_

It has been a sennight since my courtship with The Duke of Devonshire began. I find myself under intense scrutiny by the Ton. Being the center of attention is not something I aspire to.

Edward and I are currently at the ball of the Lady Wessex. It seems as if we cannot escape our hosts, so overwhelmed she is that The Duke of Devonshire would grace her ball with his presence.

"Upon my word! You pay me the highest of honors! Now tell me for true, Your Grace, are we to expect wedding bells soon? You and Lady Isabella here, are the very talk of the town and they say it is so." Lady Wessex, says excitedly.

I gasp at her bold question. The Lady Wessex has three married daughters, so her one priority is to assist young ladies in finding suitable matches. That, and she is one of the biggest gossips in London.

"I dare say, you will be the second to know my Lady. If you'll excuse us, I spot my acquaintances across the room." Edward gives her a gracious bow and then leads me away firmly.

"Pray, forgive me for subjecting you to such company," he says once we are out of earshot of the Lady Wessex.

"There is nothing to forgive, Edward. Although, I must confess I am glad you were able to plot our escape. I fear she would pass out if she did not take a breath." I lean over him in confidence.

His answering laugh is a pleasant surprise and I must say I wish I could hear more of it.

"Bella, you are a wicked little thing. I am pleasantly surprised—" His statement is interrupted by a fan to his shoulder.

"That makes two of us." The Lady Esmeralda, says as she glares at Edward.

Edward becomes fidgety under her scrutiny. He looks like a little boy that has been discovered keeping a secret.

"Imagine having to learn about your own son's courtship from the Ton gossip mill. It is not to be born, Edward. I have never felt less like your mother as I do now." She blots at her eyes with a handkerchief.

There are no tears in sight, but the simple act causes a look of horror to cross Edward's serene face.

"Mother Es, please do not be cross with me. Our courtship has just begun. In truth, I knew you had retired to the country with Carlisle to check on his new Thoroughbred. I was awaiting your return so that I could relay the exciting news in person. Had I known you would take offense, I would've sent word immediately." He pleads with her.

"I guess the sight of this beautiful creature on your arm can thaw my cold heart to forgive you this one time. If I have to learn of an engagement from the Ton, I shall bend you over my knee like I did that one time you broke the vase from China." She turns to me. "My darling girl!"

I curtsy, "Lady Esmeralda, it is wonderful to see you again."

"None of this Lady Esmeralda nonsense. Hopefully, soon you can call me Mother Es as well, until then Esme will do." She winks at Edward causing his ears to turn a deep shade of pink.

Her husband joins us with a glass of sherry. "Ah, Edward, I'm surprised to find you still alive. Your mother has been very upset with you. Isabella, you are a vision. Now, tell me, is this rake treating you properly?"

I give him a wicked smile, stroking Edward's forearm. "He tries to misbehave, but I assure you I can handle his impertinence."

"I dare say you most certainly can, and if he gives you any trouble you are to send for me straight away." Lady Esme informs me.

Soon, The Marquis of Hertford, Alice, The Marquis of Winchester and his wife join our small party.

The Marchioness of Winchester is a silly Lady, who smiles at every gentleman who is not her husband. The air amongst her person is sickly sweet and I find myself struggling to breathe freely in her presence.

"Lady Isabella, it is an honor to meet the Lady who has secured the special attention of His Grace. You must confess to me how you succeeded in such a task," The Marchioness says.

"I dare say, my dear, she did nothing but grace him with her lovely smile. I, for one, am very happy for you Masen." The Marquis of Winchester beams joyfully, lifting his glass in salute of us.

"Thank you, McCarty. I am indeed among the happiest of men." Edward's eyes meet mine, causing butterflies to dance in my belly and heat to rise upon my person.

A new set begins and Edward turns to me, bowing gracefully. "Will you do me the honor?"

"Of course, Your Grace-" He raises an eyebrow at me, "… Edward, it would be my pleasure."

We join the other couples on the dance floor. Standing face to face my eyes dance over his features, and my heart thumps wildly. The orchestra begins and we step towards each other. Our hands barely touch as we twirl around staring into the other's eyes.

The room disappears.

I am stuck in the heated gaze of Edward Masen. There is no title, no Ton, and no gossipers.

There is no one but the two of us, and, as we end the dance, we lock gazes.

That is when I know I will marry Edward Masen, The Sixth Duke of Devonshire.

 **~~TBD~~**

I stand in my dressing rooms, bracing myself as Angela tightly ties my corset. My parents are hosting a dinner party in honor of both Alice and my courtships. She has invited both The Duke and The Marquis and their families.

My mother was reluctant to include The Lady Esme and her husband, until I informed her of his high regard for her. She was quite taken back, that he saw her as a mother figure.

Angela pulls on my corset one final time and ties it, and then lifts the teal evening dress off the bed.

"You are going to look very lovely tonight." Her voice stutters with emotion.

Angela is five and twenty; she joined our staff when a young girl. We have grown up together these last fifteen years. Having lost her entire family in a fire, we are all the family she has. Angela was sent to us from a nunnery having been raised to be a ladies maid.

"Do not sound so forlorn, Angela," I tell her as I step into my dress with her assistance.

"I am sorry. I knew the day would come when there would be a young man to capture your affections." She finishes with the buttons of my dress.

"Angela, please take comfort in knowing that when I do marry, I wish for you to come with me if you so desire."

She turns me to face her, fluffing my dress out and standing to view my personage with a critical eye.

There's a smile on her lips. "I would like nothing more than to accompany you in the next phase of your life. You are much more to me than my employer."

Walking over to my dressing table I pull out my grandmother's gold necklace with diamond flowers surrounding it.

I pass it to Angela, with a wide smile. "Angela, next to Alice, you are my dearest companion; of course, you will accompany me."

She fastens the necklace on my neck and smiles at me through the mirror. "You are a vision, you will indeed take The Duke's breath away."

 **~~TBD~~**

Alice and I stand with Mother and Father greeting our guest as they arrive. The Marquis of Hertford enters with his grandfather, a very jolly gentleman and his mother, a very somber-looking woman.

"Jasper, I'm so pleased you were able to join us," Alice gushes, ignoring the rules of propriety.

"I would not have missed it if my very life depended on it," he bows taking her hand in his.

His mother clears her throat from beside him. "May I present my mother, The Dowager Lady Hertford and my Grandfather, Lord Hertford."

Alice curtseys to both the current The Dowager Lady Hertford and Lord Hertford. They both turn to my parents.

"Swan, My Lady, thank you for inviting us." Lord Hertford says bowing to my parents.

"We are honored to have you both," My mother smiles widely. "Alice, will you please accompany our guest to the drawing room."

Alice leads her guest away. The Duke is next to enter with Lady Esme and her husband, Lord Cullen.

"Lady Renee, Earl Swan, thank you for inviting us and giving us a chance to get to know you all on a more intimate level." The Lady Esme says smiling at both my parents.

"It is our great pleasure my Lady, Isabella informed us on the bond between you and The Duke, we dare not exclude his only mother," She says taking Lady Esme hands between hers.

"You pay me a great honor, and I thank you." The sincerity in her voice brings a smile to my face.

"Shall we go into the drawing-room?" My mother, ever the gracious hostess leads the way.

Edward offers me his arm, "You are an absolute vision tonight, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward." I smile at him, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

He stops us right outside the drawing room, "Bella, I have no doubt that I have you to thank for inviting Mother Es and Carlisle. They are as important to me as my real parents, maybe even more."

My hand covers his and I give it a tiny squeeze, "There is no thanks necessary, Edward. I will do anything to ensure your happiness."

He brings my hand to his lips and bestows a gentle kiss. My breath hitches as I stare into his eyes.

"As I you, my darling."

I'm a little out of sorts when my mother comes into the hall, "Isabella, our guest await."

We follow mother into the drawing room, where everyone is waiting on The Duke and I.

The current Lady Hertford seems to have a disdain for Lady Esme, that alone makes me dislike her.

Lord Hertford rises when Edward enters, rushing over to greet him, "My dear fellow, I was absolutely thrilled when I heard you were courting Lady Isabella. Having known you your entire life, I must say I was quite shocked!"

" I for one am thrilled that my darling son has found someone on which to place his special attention." Lady Esme takes a sip of her sherry.

"I wonder how his real mother would feel about your sentiments," The Dowager Lady Hertford says coldly.

The entire room freezes and we all stare from Lady Esme to The Dowager.

"As I was her closest and dearest friend I can tell you in all honesty that she would be very pleased, as it was her dying wish that I care for Edward as if he were my own," Lady Esme stares directly into Lady Hertford, eyes not wavering.

"Tell me, Lord Cullen, how fare your Thoroughbred? Masen speaks so highly of the ones he has purchased that I have a tinkering to purchase one myself." The Marquis asks releasing some of the tension in the room.

"He is a magnificent creature. The Prince Regent himself has made an offer on him." Carlisle says.

Our butler, Thomas enters the drawing room. "My Lady, dinner is served."

We enter the dining room and both mother and father take their seats at the head of the table. According to custom, The Duke sits to Mother's right and The Marquis to her left. Those next in rank take the remaining seats on either side. Alice and I both end on opposite ends to our intended as the rules of propriety demands.

Dinner is much more jovial with talk of balls and parliament. Alice tries several times to engage The Dowager in conversation but she seems to be enjoying her pigeon so much that she cannot participate.

The Lady Esme, however, is very talkative at my side.

"My dear we must visit the Vauxhall Gardens and I would love if you joined me in my box at the Opera," she says cutting a small piece of roast fowl.

"My Lady, you are most kind. I would be delighted." I sit my own fork down having had my fill of dinner.

We finish our meal with very rich desserts of, Iced Pudding, Iced Oranges, strawberries, Compote of Peaches and dessert biscuits.

Our party convenes in the upper rooms. My father turns toward the Broadwood Grand Piano smiling at both Alice and myself.

"Girls, would you do us the honor of entertaining us?" He says extending a hand towards the instrument.

"Of course, Uncle." Alice walks over to the pianoforte and I follow her silently.

"I will play; your singing voice is much more pleasant than mine, Alice." I sit down at the pianoforte and turn to one of our favorites.

My fingers start to move across the keys and my eyes close of their own accord. Alice starts softly singing, The Three Ravens. Her beautiful, high soprano voice fills the room. I look up intending to steal a glance at The Marquis to see what he thinks of her voice.

My eyes lock on the deep greens of Edward, which are dancing with delight. My fingers keep playing having memorized the notes since childhood. Once the song ends, everyone stands praising us but my eyes do not leave his. He winks at me causing heat to take over my person.

The slight smirk on his lips informs me that he knows perfectly well what he does to me.

Sennight – A week

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! It is my upmost pleasure to greet you. I pray all is well with you. I myself have been enjoying very fine weather. We are in a courtship! Balls, dinners, and pianoforte's, and duets. Oh My! I think another sennight shall give us Chapter 5. The food seems very rich indeed during this time. I dare say I don't fancy trying pigeon! They are a nasty sort.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show! For those of you who read the one shot, this chapter is completely new._

 _Please do not entertain the idea that I own Twilight nor any Jane Austen (there are a few sayings here and there). I am not that fortunate._

Chapter 5

Bella

All eyes are upon us as we walk into _Her Majesty's Theatre in Haymarket_. They are performing Mozart's, La Clemenza di Tito opera. I am very excited to see it as we have only been to the opera twice. Therefore, when The Lady Esme sent word for Edward and me to join her in her box, I was very happy to oblige.

I look around enjoying the general splendor of the theatre. Elaborate chandeliers hang from the ceiling as London's high society gather in the foyer before taking their seats.

Edward has a tight grip on my elbow guiding me through the gentry. They bow gracefully, but once we pass they tilt their heads together to whisper. I catch my name here and there and then an insult about my persons.

 _"She is too rounded in the hips for The Duke."_

 _"I dare say that particular shade of brown is unnatural for a lady's hair."_

 _"What must he see in her? She is entirely too short."_

Edward stops as we pass the other attendees; he turns us around to face them, takes me by the hand and then lays a kiss upon it.

Gasps are heard around the room. Our eyes lock, as he grips my fingers and a smile graces my face. He has silenced all of their judgments with one simple kiss. We turn continuing our walk to Lady Esme's box.

Once we enter the box, the curtains are closed and we are alone.

He turns to face me. "I am very sorry you had to _be_ subjected _to_ their ignorant assumptions. If I may be so bold …"

"Your Grace?" I ask as he pulls me close to him.

Our bodies are inches apart; his breath tickles my face while his hand cups my cheek. My heart speeds up. We have never been this close before.

"Isabella, please do not entertain gossipers. I find every single inch of you most pleasing and cannot wait until the day that I may call you mine," he whispers mere inches from my lips.

My eyes travel to his lips, his free hand grips my neck, he tilts my head back, his eyes searching my own …

"There you are!" Lady Esme says entering the box.

"Mother Es, lovely to see you," Edward says composing himself.

He kisses her cheek as Lord Cullen comes into the box after her. "There you two are. We thought you would be mingling."

"I dare say they wanted some alone time," Lady Esme winks at me. "My dear you look absolutely enchanting."

"Thank you, Lady Esme. You're gown is simply stunning." I say admiring the pale blue color of the fabric.

"Ladies, shall we take our seats?" Lord Cullen waves to the seats in front of us.

"Edward, please sit by Isabella," Lady Esme says taking a seat in the second row.

Rules of propriety would not have me sit next to my intended, but it seems as if Lady Esme does not care for the rules.

Edward sighs and leads me to the first row. "Mother Es, I dare say you want me to tip the scale of propriety."

"Indeed, I do. I, myself turned the bloody thing over in my day. I dare say my only child do the same," she laughs at her own joke.

I find her daring and inspiring, but I dare say she loves to give the Ton something about which to chat.

Carlisle opens our curtain as I take my seat. Edward sits beside me and takes me by the hand. His thumb massages it in a circular motion, causing a fire to rise in my belly. I stare out into the assembly before us to find several pair of eyes upon us.

I try to contain my nerves by smiling at our observers. Edward lifts my hand and kisses it again. I turn to face him, his lips still lingering on my knuckles.

"Are you well, my darling?" he asks brushing his lips against my hand.

My mouth opens but not a sound arises. The orchestra starts and a hush comes over the room. Edward lowers my hand but does not move his from my person.

During the entire performance, Edward holds my hand with one of his while he trails a finger up my arm. Goosebumps pimple my flesh, my breath is lost in my throat and I am finding it difficult to focus on the opera. My Italian is very limited at best, but without concentration, I can only enjoy the music and not comprehend it.

Edward leans over and whispers in my ear. "Do you know Italian darling?"

I turn towards him. We are only a breath away from each other. I am captured by his piercing green gaze in the candlelight of the theater.

"Very little," I whisper.

He moves closer so that he is directly near my ear.

His lips caress my skin as he says ever so softly,

" _Command me come si sarà;_

 _Ordinare ogni mia mossa._

 _Tu sei il mio destino;_

 _Farei qualsiasi cosa per te._ "

When he is finished, I understand it perfectly. I am completely his. If there was ever a doubt that I was not, in this very second, it irrevocably changed forever.

I turn towards him, my eyes lock on his and then to his pink lips that seem to be beckoning to me.

Lady Esme clears her throat, officially setting an end to our moment. "My dears, I do say I enjoy a good show as much as anyone, but I dare say the Ton is enjoying it a little too much."

We turn towards the stage and indeed, every eye in the room is upon us and not the opera.

Oh dear.

 **~TBD~**

Edward holds my hand as the coach bounces through the unpaved streets of London.

"Darling, I am so very sorry. If I have compromised your reputation in any way," he says squeezing my hand.

He has been in an uproar since we seemed to be more entertainment than the actual opera. The idea of ruining my very pristine reputation is driving Edward positively mad.

"Edward, please do not fret. We did nothing untoward," I say as my hand cups his smooth chin.

"My darling Bella, I've spent my entire childhood growing up around scandal. I do not wish that for you. I know you have gone through great scrutiny since entering this courtship. I cannot ask you to risk your reputation for me …" He takes a deep breath. "Perhaps, we should consider terminating our courtship to spare your reputation further scrutiny."

I take my hand and place it on my lap. The carriage is suddenly cold and I struggle to hold back my tears.

"If that is what you wish, Your Grace," I say turning to stare out the window.

The tears fall and I try to discreetly wipe them away.

"Darling, look at me." He turns me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I want nothing of the sort, but if it saves your reputation from scandal, I dare not be so selfish."

He wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"Edward, we cannot live our lives according to gossip. The gentry will always rule our lives if we allow them. If your affections, however have changed, then that would be reason to end our courtship but nothing else shall part me from you." My hands grip his long coat.

"You are far more superior than me, my beautiful girl. I don't deserve you," he says gripping the nape of my neck.

"You deserve me, and much more, Edward," I whisper.

We stare into each other's eyes, he moves closer to me, looking down at my lips. The coach stops as he leans in placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I am sorry. I shall have more faith in us," he whispers, his eyes traveling from my lips to my eyes.

"We are in this together." My hands run through his hair that is coming undone from hair wax.

He smiles and then pleads with his eyes. "Bella, may I be so bold to bestow a kiss upon your lips?" he asks.

"Please." The word a plea of desperation.

He leans in the remaining inch and our lips touch ever so softly. Back and forth, until he captures my bottom lip between his lips. He sucks ever so lightly causing me to moan as one of his hands cups my face. The other pulls me closer to him.

He pulls away slightly, "I never wish to be parted from you, my darling, but if it would save –"

"No," I whisper, pressing my fingertips to his lips.

He kisses my fingers, causing my breath to hitch. I remove my finger smiling shyly at him.

"Then you shall be stuck with me." He kisses me again and I melt into him as our lips mold together.

A rap on the door interrupts our kiss.

"Just a second Michael," Edward says before he kisses my lips again and again.

"It is Charles Swan, do you plan to deliver my daughter, Your Grace?" My father's voice is harsh.

"Of course!" Edward opens the door, officially ending our moment alone.

He escorts me out of the carriage and turns to my father.

"Charles, pray forgive me. The opera ended late." Edward wrings his hands together.

"Yes, Father. We were just discussing the opera and how enjoyable it was," I say smiling at him.

"I see. Well, I was sent out to fetch you. We have some exciting news and Alice has been waiting for you." He smiles at me.

A joy fills me and I turn to curtsey to Edward.

"Your Grace, Thank you for a lovely evening. I must go find my sister." I smile at him as he bows.

"Of course. May I call on you on the morrow?"

"Yes." I want nothing more than to fall in his arms again but father seems to find our conversation very interesting.

I turn, leaving Edward alone as my father follows directly behind me. When we reach the entrance of our townhome, he turns me to face him.

"Isabella, pray tell what took you so long in the carriage?" my father asks.

"We were discussing the opera, father, as I said." I smile at him.

"You would confide in me if the Duke were being ungentlemanly, would you not?"

"Yes, of course, I would, but the Duke is always a gentleman, Father." I tell him in all honesty.

"Of course, he is," he says releasing my arm.

I walk into the small parlor to find Alice practically bouncing with excitement.

"Bella! I am engaged." She flings her arms around me.

I hug her back excitedly.

"Alice! That is the happiest of news. You must tell me everything." I smile at her leading her up to my room.

My thoughts linger on Edward and how his lips pressed against mine. How I felt with his arms wrapped around me.

If only I could have those feelings for the rest of my life.

 **Edward**

Sitting at Whites, I stare over at Whit, who is now on his fourth Brandy. We are celebrating his engagement. He will be a married gentleman in a fortnight and seem unable to obtain his happiness.

"I think you've had enough old chap. You don't want Charles Swan to see you as drunk as David's sow after he's granted you the hand of his nieces. Do you?"

He hangs his head. "What if he changes his mind? I shall never be happy if I do not wed Alice."

"He will not. Any uncle would be pleased to have you marry their niece. Now come man, sober up before you make a fool of yourself. There is no need to over celebrate!" I tap his shoulder hard.

The servant comes to bring a brandy but I refuse it. "Thank you, but I dare say the Marquis would rather prefer tea."

"Of course, Your Grace," he bows and then turns away.

McCarty enters the room looking a bit haggard. His clothes are disheveled, neckcloth untied and his disposition seems downright disheartened.

"My god man, what on earth is the matter?" I ask as he sits down.

His body sags in weariness and his hands grip his hair in distress.

"McCarty, stop this madness at once. You must know you can confide in us," Whit says taking a sip of his tea.

"I cannot lay my burdens upon either of you," he says gulping the brandy that is placed in front of him. "Besides, we are here to celebrate. You are engaged to Lady Brandon and I dare say wedding bells are in Masen's future."

"If you cannot confide in us, your friends since infancy, then who can you confide your secrets too? Your lady wife, perhaps?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

He chokes on his brandy. "Certainly not! I dare say my wife nor my mother-in-law shall never discover my secret if I have anything to do with it."

Before another word can be spoken on the matter The Earl of Derby, Aro Volturi approaches our table. He is the sort of gentleman who loves to gossip. He also tends to always find himself in the company of McCarty's wife.

"Ah, Masen! There is a rumor of the most scandalous nature circling about you." He says practically bouncing like a child.

I ignore his antics focusing on the brown liquid in my glass.

"You know Masen does not entertain gossip," Whit says to him in a firm voice.

"I dare say, this particular bit of gossip was witnessed at the opera in front of the entire Ton. Word has it that you have compromised Lady Isabella's reputation and there is now a question of her virtue," he says smugly.

My heart seems to plummet to the pit of my stomach and I feel as if I'm going to lose my breakfast.

Never in my life have I been so afraid.

I stand and grab him by his tailcoat. "If you ever slander her name again, I shall challenge you to a duel and I dare not Lady."

I release him and grab my hat. "Excuse me!" I yell to Whit and McCarty.

"Masen?" I hear Whit calling my name.

Dear God. Bella!

I rush out of Whites. Once outside, I rush to my carriage where Michael quickly opens the door sensing my urgency.

"The Swans at once."

 **English Translation:**

" _Command me as you will;_ _  
_ _Order my every move._ _  
_ _You are my destiny;_ _  
_ _I will do anything for you."_

 _ **David's Sow**_ -As drunk as David's sow; One David Lloyd, a Welchman, who kept an alehouse at Hereford, had a living sow with six legs, which was greatly resorted to by the curious; he had also a wife much addicted to drunkenness, for which he used sometimes to give her due correction-One day David's wife having taken a cup too much, and being fearful of the consequences, turned out the sow, and lay down to sleep herself sober in the stye-A company coming in to see the sow, David ushered them into the stye, exclaiming, there is a sow for you! did any of you ever see such another? all the while supposing the sow had really been there; to which some of the company, seeing the state the woman was in, replied, it was the drunkenest sow they had ever beheld; whence the woman was ever after called David's sow.

 **A/N: My good Ladies. I am so please to find you all hale and hearty. I dare say Regency Era courtships can get a little spicy indeed! Who knew one could stretch the rules of propriety! There is also a cliffhanger. Pray tell what is going to happen at The Swans Townhome? Upon my word we shall have to wait a sennight. Chapter 6 is already in the Duchess hand! Until then! (Love you! Mean it! In my American voice!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show! For those of you who read the one shot, this chapter is completely new._

 _ **Bella**_

Mother, Lady Esme, Alice and I stand in the dress shop of Madame Beaumont in Mayfair looking over wedding gown sketches. She has been our dressmaker for years; she's even been out to Forkshire several times. I find that she suits both Alice and I quite well, and knows that both our tastes are different.

Mother and Lady Esme have grown very fond of each other and have taken to having afternoon tea together.

As we stare at different sketches, Madame Beaumont smiles over at me passing me a drawing.

"I thought maybe you would like to see this," she says smiling widely.

"Thank you, Madam, but I am not getting married," I say looking down at the exquisite sketch.

Alice peaks over and then goes back to looking at her own. "I dare say it will be any day now. Jasper says that he has never seen the Duke so enraptured with a lady."

"I have never seen my son so happy in all my years. It is because of you, my darling girl." Lady Esme pats my hand smiling widely.

"To have both my girls make such advantageous matches, what more can a mother ask for; and to such amenable gentleman." My mother smiles widely looking between Alice and myself.

"Is the Duke very amenable? I have heard that he had a sour disposition," Madam Beaumont asks.

Having known her these many years, I do not take offense with her questioning.

"He is very amenable indeed, I should know I raised him myself." Lady Esme looks up smiling at Madam Beaumont.

Madam Beaumont is shocked at first but then she smiles widely. "Of course my Lady. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Edward is very particular who he reveals his true self to." Lady Esme walks around the shop.

"I dare say he is. We mustn't believe everything we hear in the rumor mill." I smile down at the sketch thinking of Edward.

I can still feel his lips pressed upon mine and his arm around my person. Looking down at the sketch, I sigh out with longing. It is a most beautiful design and I find myself wishing that I were preparing for my wedding as well.

"Madam, can you put this aside for Isabella? I dare say a fortnight shall find us here again," my mother whispers secretly causing Lady Esme to giggle like a girl.

"Of Course, Renee and I shall not dare show it to any other young ladies." Madam Beaumont smiles.

"Isabella, I'm thinking a light blue for your wedding gown. What do you think of this?" Lady Esme holds up the most beautiful fabric I have ever seen.

I rush over to her. "Lady Esme! I do not want to seem presumptuous."

"Nonsense. We will simply find the perfect fabric and put it aside. I dare say wedding bells are in your imminent future." She taps my nose very motherly.

Once Alice chooses a sketch and her material, Madam Beaumont says she will need a sennight. We part ways with Lady Esme at our carriage with kisses on the cheeks and promises to see her on the morrow.

My mind is on the light blue fabric that is set aside for my own wedding gown. The satin felt like heaven between my fingers.

Upon entering our home, we find father pacing in the parlor.

He turns to face us, a look of anger on his face. "Alice, please leave us."

Alice rushes out of the room closing the door behind her. My heart races, wondering what has Father so vexed.

"Charles? Is there something amiss?" my mother asks rushing over to my father.

"Amiss? If the Baron Cromwell informing me that my daughter's virtue has been compromised as being amiss, then yes, it most certainly is." He stares at me with venom in his eyes.

"He must be mistaken, Charles. Isabella would never do anything to question –" My mother tries to intercede.

"Silence!" He interrupts her and then rushes over to me. "What were you doing in that carriage?" he demands his grip on my arms firm.

"Father you're hurting me." I plead with him, tears in my eyes.

A commotion out front is heard and seconds later Edward burst through the doors unannounced.

"Release her Charles, this instant," he commands rushing over to us.

My father releases me and then covers his mouth with his hands gasping.

"Dear God, forgive me, Isabella."

Pain finds me seeing father so troubled.

He turns to face Edward. "Is it true? The Baron said there was questionable behavior at the opera and in the carriage."

"Charles, if anyone is to blame for their behavior, it is I, not Isabella. Please believe that there is neither question of her virtue nor any questionable behavior, beside me admiring her person." He smiles gently at me.

"Maybe it will be for the best if this courtship is ended. I am not sure if my disposition can take much more. I knew before I granted you permission to court Isabella that a great deal of gossip seems to follow along with you, but I was not aware it would affect me so greatly."

"If that is what you wish Charles," Edward says bowing his head.

"Please excuse me!" I rush out of the room and up the stairs unable to contain my tears.

 _ **Edward**_

Watching Bella leave the room with tears in her eyes causes my heart to shatter into a thousand pieces. Lady Renee rushes after her leaving Charles and me alone in the room.

I clear my throat several times before I turn to Charles. "If this is what you feel is best for your daughter, than I dare not object, but please hear me. I care for Isabella and I would like to continue with our courtship. If I may be so bold … I want to marry her. I will give you a few days to reconsider." I start to turn away.

"There is another matter which The Baron has brought to my attention," he says studying me.

"I'm sure the Baron was very helpful," I say simply.

"He mentioned a young girl dying when you were at University. He said that you had your way with her until she was unresponsive. Is that true?" he asks.

"Charles, would you permit me to take you somewhere? If you want the story of the girl from University, I shall, of course, tell you. However, once you know the truth. I want your permission to court Lady Isabella," I ask, begging him for the chance to explain.

"As your friend, I will allow it," he says turning to walk out of the parlor.

I follow him hoping that I do not lose Bella forever.

 **~TBD~**

Walking up to the modest home in Cheapside, I rap on the door. Ben answers, he is shocked to see me.

"You're Grace, I'm sorry were you in need of me?" He bows his head.

"Ben, are your mother and father home? I must speak with them." My voice is firm not giving anything away.

"Of course. Do come in." He moves aside letting us into the small house.

"Ben, this is The Earl of Forkshire. Charles my valet Benjamin."

Charles nods to him still not understanding why we are here. Ben leads us to the small room where his mother and father are sitting enjoying tea.

"Your Grace! What a pleasant surprise. Please do sit down." Mrs. Cheney says indicating the small chaise lounge.

"This is my acquaintance, The Earl of Forkshire, Charles Swan. I'm sorry to do this but I am in a courtship with his daughter and that nasty bit of business from my past has come up. I was wondering if you could enlighten Charles." I smile at the small family of three.

They have always been so kind despite their misfortunes.

"Of course, Your Grace. After everything you have done for us and continue to do, it would be our honor." Mr. Cheney nods.

"Tea?" Mrs. Cheney asks holding up the small pot.

"Please," I say, smiling when she starts to pour our tea.

Once it's in our hand, Mr. Cheney clears his throat.

"We had a daughter, Lillian, a headstrong girl. We've never had much of anything; we lived in the slums barely able to feed our children. Ben was just a boy when Lillian went to work in one of those houses on Marylebone. She was ten and seven, and the money lured her in." He takes a sip of his own tea.

"My Lady, perhaps you would like to leave the room." Charles suggest to Mrs. Cheney.

"Thank you, My Lord, but I am no lady and I know the story well," she says smiling at him. "My Lilly, ran off for a better life. She would send her wages to us to put food in our mouths. We received word, you see, that she was murdered by a gentleman of fortune. They wouldn't tell us his name at first but her friend was in the room as well and she told us everything." She dabs at the tears that fall.

Mr. Cheney takes his wife by the hand. He gives us a sad smile before he continues the story.

"Her friend, Mary, confessed how Baron Cromwell, used both her and our Lilly. How when The Duke came into the room to see what the yelling was about, it was already too late. The Duke took it upon himself to assist our family out of the slums, purchased this house for us and set both my wife and me up with jobs. He gave our youngest a job in his own household," he says nodding over to Ben.

"We are very fortunate that The Duke took pity on us." She smiles.

"Mrs. Cheney, if I were not so inebriated that night your Lillian could still be alive. I am very sorry for the part that I played in her death." I bow my head, still ashamed to this day.

"Nonsense, you are indeed the better man, Your Grace. What you have done for our family, is a far greater deed than we could ask for," Ben says nodding towards me.

I turn to Charles with a grave look. "That is the story. I did not harm the girl. It was Hunt. My crime is being too inebriated to intercede and that will forever lay heavy on my heart. My feelings for Isabella are true and I beg you to please allow me to continue to court her."

I have laid myself out before him and the Cheneys. I watch Charles closely waiting on his answer, but he is silent as he brings the tea to his lips.

 **Isabella**

Lying across my bed, I cry into my pillow. The grief I feel is heavy upon my very soul. My thoughts go to the beautiful fabric for my wedding gown and I let out another round of sobs.

"There, There now. All will be well," my mother says running her fingers through my hair.

"How can it be? My very life is over." I shout at her.

"Darling, I think that is taking your dramatic sensibilities too far," she says patting my back.

A knock on the door alerts me to someone else entering the room.

"Isabella?" my father's voice is sad.

I turn to face him not caring about my appearance. "I do not wish to be seen, Father."

"My darling girl, can you forgive a foolish old man." He rushes over to me laying his hand upon my head. "The Duke is downstairs waiting to see you. Your courtship is not ended."

My heart starts beating again and I jump up flinging myself at him. "Father! Thank you! Thank you!"

He hugs me to him tightly.

"I'll ring Angela to come and prepare you," my mother says rising off the bed.

 **~TBD~**

Walking into the parlor, I find Edward pacing back and forth. I close the door behind me alerting him of my presence.

"Bella." He rushes over pulling me into him.

"Edward. Oh, Edward." My hands wrap around his waist and I bury my face into his chest.

His lips press against my hair and he holds me tight for several minutes. He pulls away, one of his hands gripping the back of my neck. He pulls me up to face him.

"Darling, I dare not control myself," he says staring into my eyes before his lips meet my own in a fierce kiss.

Our lips press together for several seconds until his tongue teases my bottom lip. I open to him slowly and his tongue invades my mouth. My own shyly meeting his.

Desire takes over when his tongue wraps around mine in a sensual dance. Edward pulls me tighter to his body and I melt in his embrace wishing that it will never end. The very taste of him fills me with a ache like I've never felt.

He breaks the kiss, moving to my cheek and pecking it chastely.

"I am sorry to be so forward," he whispers against my lips.

Edward steps away to stare into my eyes. His forehead pressed against mine.

"There is nothing to apologize for," I say smiling widely.

Edward escorts us over to the chaise lounge and we sit facing each other, our knees touching.

"Are you well, Darling?" His hand cups my face staring at me pensively.

"I am now. Edward, how ever did you convince Father to allow our courtship to continue? I ask, wondering what must he had to endeavor.

"The Baron reported my behavior at the opera, as well as an incident from our past." He seemed nervous and I squeezed his hand.

"You have a past with the Baron?" I ask, not understanding where he was going.

"I would like to be honest with you, Bella, but this particular story is not meant for delicate ears," he says staring down at our entwined hands.

"Edward, if I cannot bare your burdens what sort of wife will I be. I am not altogether innocent, you will be shocked at some of the literature Alice sneaks to me." I tell him honestly.

I know that I do not know the ways of the world, but I do feel that I am more educated than most ladies. Both Angela and Alice, make it a habit of finding the most scandalous things to share with me.

"I'm sure, they are quite shocking but I dare not reveal the entire story to you for my own selfish reasons." He pauses and then takes a deep breath. "James, The Baron Cromwell and I attended University together. I had no contacts there at the time and was constantly ridiculed because of my parents. He was very kind to me and we became fast friends …" he continues.

I listen as he retells the story of a young Duke, who yearned to be away from gossipers and scandal. How he thought he had found a third confidant in The Baron and once The Marquis McCarty and Whitlock joined they would all be the best of friends.

I am caught unaware when he tells of the cruel death of a young girl, Lillian. He does not go into great detail, but I see that it weighs heavy on his heart. Edward skips over where they were and what activity they were partaking in when it occurred.

He finishes by stating how after Lillian's death he went in search of her family, and assisted them. My heart is filled with pride for him and what he has done.

"Can you ever forgive me for my role in her death?" he says hanging his head in shame.

I reach over to grasp his cheek. "Edward, there is nothing to forgive. Should you have interceded, yes, but you have said yourself that you did not have all of your _facilities_ about you."

"You are too kind, Bella." He gives me a small smile.

"The truth is you have gone beyond what is expected of anyone, you must make peace with yourself." I smile as he pulls me closer to him.

His arm is tight around my waist and his other hand pulls me into him by the nape of my neck. Our lips press together and I sigh, allowing him entrance.

"Bella, can we please plan my nuptials!" Alice enters and we hurriedly part. "Oh! Forgive me. I see all is well again, correct?" she asks with a sly smile on her lips.

Edward stands up bowing to Alice despite her rudeness. "I must take my leave. May I call on you tomorrow."

"Of course Edward. Allow me to walk you out." I stand and lead him out of the parlor but then stop and turn towards Alice. "Alice, I will return to start the planning."

Edward takes me by the hand and brings it to his lips and I sigh staring at his handsome face.

"Please forgive me for any pain I have caused this day. I do not wish for either of us to ever endure such grief again." He kisses my hand for a second time.

"Then we never shall, Edward." He looks around making sure we are not disturbed, and then he leans in placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"No, we never shall," he says before he steps away bowing and exiting my home.

Indeed, we never shall If I have anything to do with it.

 _ **A/N: My dear Ladies! We have a bit of drama. I dare say this is not the last time we hear from The Baron! We have leaned that despite that dreadful night of Lillian's death our Duke did indeed try to redeem himself. It's a dreadful subject but we must understand that women were not valued in that day and even the best of men fall short sometime. I do believe I lost one reader on this subject but to me he did redeem himself and also when one is inebriated or under any influence it's very difficult to look after yourself let alone others. In the end I feel that my dear Duke is flawed and I dare say I am fine with it b/c there is no perfect person to me. I shall see you in a sennight! Prepare yourselves! (Love you! Mean it!)(Please also note I do not believe in violence against women at all!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show!_

 _For those of you who read the one shot, this chapter is completely new as well. Chapter 8 will have us back to the contest._

 **Bella**

It has been a sennight since the opera. The gossipers were in an uproar over it, and father was absolutely livid. The Baron Cromwell had convinced him that Edward and I were actually kissing at the opera! Kissing! Upon my word, I would never do such a thing.

Add the information from The Baron with that of the Ton and it makes for a very angry Earl of Forkshire. Thinking that his only child's reputation was ruined and her virtue possibly compromised did not sit well with father.

Only after Edward and father went to visit The Cheney family did father discover the truth about Lillian's tragic death. Although, I know Edward has not told me the entire story nor the true circumstances surrounding it, I have no doubt of his innocence.

I am not sure if I would like to know the finer details of that night. There are certain things a young lady should not know.

Although father has forgiven us our inhibitions the night of the opera, he has tightened the reins of our courtship. It has been pure torture. I love Father and know he is only doing what he feels is best for my reputation, but I am finding it very hard to cooperate.

Edward and I are enjoying a leisurely turn around Hyde Park. Alice and The Marquis are in front of us and Angela is behind us. There is enough distance for propriety sake. After the opera, Father, refuses to allow us any alone time in public without a chaperone of his choosing. We are only permitted this particular stroll because Alice insisted we attend with her and The Marquis. Father agreed with the condition that Angela accompany us.

I also suspect that Father has put some stipulations on Edward. I had hoped for a proposal this week but none has come.

Edward's fingertips secretly hold my own, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We mustn't get caught doing anything too forward." I look over to him.

He removes his fingers hastily from my own. "Forgive me, not being able to be near you is agony."

"For me as well." I smile.

"Bella, I must go away to Chatsworth; there is some business I must attend to." He stops and turns towards me.

"When will you return?" I ask, my voice seeming small and weak.

"I will not return until Whit and Alice's nuptials," he whispers as we continue to walk.

A sennight apart, how shall my heart ever endure not seeing him for such a period?

"May I be so bold to ask why, Edward?" He stops walking and takes my hand in his.

Angela pretends to stare at the ducks in the lake while we take a seat on one of the rustic settees littered throughout Hyde Park. Both Alice and The Marquis take a seat as well a little further down from us.

"Darling, the gardener would like to go over a few things for my approval. I also need to prepare the household staff for a pleasant change to the house." His fingers intertwine with mine.

My heart starts beating rapidly and I pray that I am that pleasant change.

 **Edward**

Once Bella and I return from our turn around the park, I sit in Charles' study sipping on brandy, the silence in the room deafening. Since the day at the Cheney's, it seems our relationship has been strained. He understands that The Baron altered the events of that night Lillian died but he still feels that my behavior at the opera was questionable.

Dare I say it's a good thing he doesn't know about the carriage. I admit, without these incidents I would have proposed, but Charles would like to give the gossipmongers time to find another topic.

"Charles, I away to Chatsworth," I tell him firmly.

"Some time apart may quiet the Ton," he says sipping his own brandy.

"Indeed, but they always find something to discuss concerning The Bachelor Duke. My absence may start a whole new round of gossip." I tilt my head at him.

"I was aware that you were a popular topic, but I wasn't prepared for scrutiny under which Isabella would be placed." He smiles weakly.

"Yes, and for that I am sorry, but I cannot be parted from her. The pain is too great."

We both are silent as we stare into our glasses.

"Charles, when I return, I would like an end to these rules you have set for Isabella and myself." I stare into his eyes.

He takes a deep breath. "Of course. Please know that I have only put them in place to protect her reputation. "

"I understand that, but they must end. I shall return in a sennight and once I do, I shall speak to Isabella on a very personal matter. I hope that you will grant your permission." I drink the rest of my brandy and then stand to leave.

"We all shall wait for your return, Your Grace," he says standing as well.

"Thank you, Charles." I bow and leave the room in search for Bella.

I find Bella sitting in the library, smiling softly as she reads. She looks up giving me a wide smile. I stride over to her, checking that we are alone, I bend down and peck her lips.

"Mmm, I miss kissing you," she whispers against my lips.

I take a seat beside her. I'm sure Charles will not mind since we are under his roof. "Then I shall kiss you every day for the rest of our lives."

"Truly?" she whispers looking up through her long thick lashes.

"Truly, darling." I bend capturing her lips with mine.

The kiss increases in passion, and she opens up allowing me entrance. I explore the depth of her mouth enjoying her explosive taste on my tongue. Letting out a moan of pleasure, I pull her closer to me with one arm as my hand cups the back of her neck.

Her fingers run through my hair. Her sighs and moans of pleasure send a wave of desire straight to my manhood. I must stop this madness before I attack her person.

Bella sucks softly on my tongue and a growl escapes my throat.

Dear Lord!

Reluctantly ending the kiss, I press my forehead against hers. Breathing deeply, I try to calm myself so that another part of me should deflate.

"Edward?" Bella says running her hands through my hair.

"Pray, forgive me for being so forward." I peck her lips one last time and then back away needing the space from this delectable person.

"There is nothing to forgive," she says shyly and I long to bring her closer to me once more.

Before I can bestow another kiss onto those beautiful pink lips of hers, Lady Alice burst into the room.

"Bella, we must go to Madam Beaumont's right away," she says in a panic.

Once she sees that I am present she stops and bobs a curtsey. "Forgive me, Your Grace. I did not know you were still here."

I stand. "It's quite all right Lady Alice; I was just taking my leave."

Bella stands with me. "I will see you to the door."

We stand awkwardly; I take her hand in mine wishing we were alone. I'm desperate for a goodbye kiss as this will be the last time I see her until I return. She seems to be reading my mind, her eyes pleading with me.

"I will wait for you upstairs, dear sister," Alice says smiling widely at us.

Once we are alone, I pull Bella into me, desperately kissing her as if my very life depends on it. My hands take hold of her plump rump pulling her closer to me.

"Oh!" she yelps out in shock.

I trail kisses down her delicate chin, stopping to whisper in her ear. "I cannot contain myself, darling," I whisper urgently.

My lips travel back to her lips, sucking on her fleshy bottom one. Her hands wrap around my neck pulling me into her. My body stirs wildly like it never has before and I find myself squeezing her backside enjoying the feeling of the silky fabric of her gown.

I feel myself growing firm beneath my trousers. Our tongues caress each other as if they have been acquainted for eternity. One of my hands move to her neck holding her in place while I ravish her mouth.

This time, it is Bella who breaks the kiss, holding her hand up between us. Her breathing is ragged, her face crimson. She has never looked more glorious as she does in the throes of passion.

"Upon my word," she heaves out taking a seat on the chaise.

I bend down worried she is unwell. "Darling? Are you well?"

She leans into me resting her forehead on my shoulder while her hand holds to her bosom.

Bella takes a few deep breaths before she answers. "I am quite well. I have never experienced anything thus in all my life. I am quite out of sorts."

"I shall hope you never have," I say a little too firmly not wanting to think of her with another.

She giggles at me. "You sir are the first and hopefully, the only person I shall ever allow to kiss me thus."

I wrap my arm around her waist lifting her up to stand. Kissing her again, I back away before this kiss turns as intense as the others.

"I will be the only," I reply staring deep into her eyes.

She becomes shy under my firm gaze. I turn and lead us over to the door, needing to start my journey to Devonshire.

Kissing her lips one last time, this one is full of longing and goodbyes. I take all the willpower that I possess and break our connection.

"Darling, I must away. Please look after my heart and soul as I leave them with you." I say kissing her hands that are clasped in mine.

"I shall protect them with my very life," she whispers with tears in her eyes.

Wiping her tears with my thumb, I lean in and peck her lips. "Goodbye, my darling. I shall miss you greatly."

"And I you, Edward," She says smiling sadly.

I bow my head and rush out the room before I am unable to leave at all.

 **Bella**

After Edward takes his leave, I am a crying mess. I rush to my rooms unable to contain my sorrow for him leaving and my joy for sharing such a kiss. Angela sees my distraught state when I enter the room and rushes over to me.

"What is the matter, dearest?" She asks taking me by the hand.

"Edward had to go away for a sennight. I shall miss him terribly." I cry openly.

"I dare say he will return to you as soon as he can. Now let's get you cleaned up, Alice is in an uproar to go to the dressmakers."

We work silently, cleaning my face and straightening my hair. It is practically coming out of its intricate style due to our heavy amore.

Putting on my spencer, bonnet and picking up my parasol, I ready myself to leave my room when Alice arrives.

"You must tell me everything! Did he propose? How was the kiss?" She rambles out question after question.

"He did not propose and who pray tell mentioned a kiss?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"I saw the hunger in both of your eyes and your lips still have that swollen look upon them." She smiles knowingly at me.

Once we are in the carriage, I turn towards Alice. "Have you and the Marquis kissed often?"

"My dearest sister, we have gone beyond kissing. We are to be married in a matter of days," she says smiling slyly.

"Beyond kissing? What pray tell does beyond kissing involve?" I ask curiously.

"Are you sue your innocent ears are ready to hear such things?" she asks.

"Alice, surely you have not done anything to jeopardize your purity?" Although the wedding is only a sennight away, I still fear that if she is compromised he could still abandon her.

"I have not but there are other things one does to show affection." She straightens her dress, ignoring my gaze.

"Such as?" I ask wondering what it is that she speaks of.

"Really, Bella, I'm not sure your delicate disposition can hear it," she teases.

"Where did you learn such things? Surely you and The Marquis are never alone for a significant amount of time?" I ask.

Before she answers, the coach comes to a stop in front of Madam Beaumont's shop. We exit the coach and walk inside. My mind is running rapid with what Alice and The Marquis do when they are alone.

Madam Beaumont is having what seems to be a heated debate with a very beautiful woman. The woman, who is heavy with child, appears to be distraught over the fact that the Madam is refusing her money.

"Madam looks up smiling at the both of us. "Lady Alice, please go to the back, Shirley will assist you." She waves her hand toward the dressing rooms.

"Lovely!" Alice bounces and rushes to the back rooms.

I walk around the small shop, selecting new ribbons and browsing the fabric. If I'm going to be a Duchess I will need a new wardrobe.

"I do not understand. I have been a loyal customer for years," The beautiful lady at the counter says trying to plead her case.

"Rosalie, please accept my sincere apology but the Marchioness of Winchester has threatened to remove all her business and to spread the word amongst the gentle ladies. You must see I have no choice but to refuse you." Madam Beaumont smiles sadly.

"Madam, the items are already complete are they not? Why must the Marchioness ever find out?" The beautiful Rosalie tries to plead.

Not being a fan of The Marchioness and the way she continually gazed at Edward when we were in her presence, I walk over to the counter, smiling at both women.

"Madam, My Lady. May I be of service?" I ask them.

"Thank you, Lady Isabella, I am no lady. That is a most generous offer but I dare say it is no concern of yours," Rosalie says.

"I could not help but overhear your dilemmas. May I suggest that I accept the purchases but give to the lady?" I smile at the both of them.

"Lady Isabella, thank you very much but I can not ask you to do such a thing," she says shaking her head.

"Lady Isabella, please do not ask this of me. If The Marchioness ever finds out-"

"Madam, The Marchioness will not hear it from me. Now please add the Lady's items to my account.

Rosalie's beautiful blue eyes fill with tears. "Thank you, Lady Isabella. I have heard how very kind you are. I dare say it is so very true."

Madam Beaumont leaves to gather her purchases.

"Tis no bother at all. Pray, do we share an acquaintance?" I ask not understanding who it is that we could have in common.

The Marchioness seems to be one acquaintance and for the life of me, I have no idea why she would be so concerned with this lady's purchases.

"No, your general kindness is known throughout London," she says avoiding eye contact.

Madam Beaumont returns with her packages and she bows to me before she exits the shop.

"Lady Isabella, please do not concern yourself with such a woman. It is not proper and your mother would give me a tongue lashing if she knew I let you correspond with her." Madam Beaumont takes a deep breath.

"I will not say a word to Mother. May I ask why the Marchioness is so concerned with the lady?" I ask hoping for an answer.

"I dare say such conversation is not for innocent ears," she says walking to the back of the store.

Innocent.

The constant reminder of my virtue seems to be upsetting me more and more. All I can think of is my wedding night and Edward.

I hope that soon I will be free of my innocence.

 _Definitions:_

spencer – a close-fitting, tight sleeved, waist length jacket modeled on a gentleman's riding coat, but without tails– is said to be the invention of one Lord Spencer.

parasol- light umbrella

bonnet - a woman's or child's hat tied under the chin, typically with a brim framing the face.

 _ **A/N: My dear Ladies! I must away on a trip so I am updating early. I dare say I have pulled half a New Moon! And I loathe New Moon! But we are not apart! Our Duke shall return to his lady and you shall see the outcome in a sennight! Dare I be so bold to say it is worth the wait!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show!_

 _For those of you who read the one shot, this chapter is about sixty percent new mostly at the top._

Chapter 8

 **Bella**

Standing in Alice's rooms, I add another pin to her hair. She is a vision in her peach wedding gown. We all smile at her in the mirror when there is a knock on the door. Thomas enters carrying a letter on a tray.

"Lady Isabella, you have a letter," he says holding out his hand.

"Thank you, Thomas."

Taking the letter, I prepare to leave the room, but my mother stops me. "Meet us downstairs straight away."

"Yes Mother," I say.

Once in my room, I open the letter, smiling widely from the first few words.

 _My Darling,_

 _I have returned to London and couldn't wait another second to tell you:_

 _I cannot wait to see you with my own eyes._

 _I pray that you still hold my heart and soul safe,_

 _I shall always leave them in your hands._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Edward._

I press the letter to my lips kissing it before I fold it away placing it in my reticule.

 **~~TBD~~**

The carriage ride to the church is filled with chatter. Butterflies dance in my stomach in anticipation of seeing Edward. Being without him has put a burden on my heart. Although, I have not had the time to fret over his absence because of Alice. The nights have been unusually cold knowing that he was in Devonshire.

My father sits next to my mother holding the paper. "The announcement in the paper is very lovely," he says clearing his voice. "The Earl of Forkshire and his Lady wife are proud to announce the upcoming nuptials of their niece, Alice Brandon to The Marquis of Hertford. The Marquis and The new Lady Hertford will reside in Hertford at the family's estate."

"Oh! It is a lovely announcement is it not, sister?" Alice pulls me into her side.

"It most certainly is!" I sigh, smiling at her.

"Before you know it, it will be your turn. I cannot believe Madam Beaumont is nearly finished with your wedding gown," Alice says happily.

My father snaps the paper closed staring at me. "Are you secretly engaged to the Duke, without my permission?"

"No of course not father. Alice spoke out of turn." I smile at him.

He has been out of sorts since he has allowed Edwards and my courtship to continue. Even with Edward away to Chatsworth he has still been on edge. When we are all out together, he becomes very protective of me, holding my elbow firmly as we pass members of society. Once we are passed them, the whispers begin and his back stiffens. Poor father.

"Charles, I took it upon myself to have Madam Beaumont start her wedding gown. She will be marrying a Duke after all. We do not want there to be any gossip that we cannot afford a proper wedding dress," she says patting his hand.

This seems to be a suitable answer and he relaxes, just as the carriage stops in front of the church.

We exit the carriage, the wind blowing around us as father escorts us inside. Once we pass the threshold, I look down to straighten my pale yellow gown. Once I am satisfied that I am presentable I look up to be caught in the strong green gaze of The Duke of Devonshire.

My breath catches and my heart escalates, beating wildly in my chest. He closes the distance between us in two strides.

Edward bows, kissing my hand lightly. The spot that he has kissed tingles and I wish we were alone so that he could kiss my lips.

"Miss Isabella, you are a vision to my desperate eyes," he whispers looking around at our observers.

Both Mother and Father have stopped fussing over Alice to view our reunion. While the guests inside the cathedral stretch their necks to view us.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I am very pleased to see you as well," I say shyly so excited to see him.

"Your Grace. How was Devonshire?" My father asks, interrupting our reunion.

"It was very productive, the new gardens are coming along very nicely. The staff is now busy preparing the house for additions," Edward says looking to me with a smile upon his lips.

Before my father can say a word in return, The Marquis of Winchester interrupts us. He looks very withdrawn and not himself. Although I have not known him long, he always has a very joyous air about him but today that missing.

"They are ready to begin," The Marquis says bowing to us.

"Of Course." Edward bows and then turns to me. "I believe I am your escort down the aisle, shall we?

"Yes," I whisper. "Let me kiss Alice, for luck."

I rush over to a nervous Alice.

"The ceremony is beginning. You look simply stunning, and I know you will be very happy." I bend and kiss her cheek before turning to take Edward's arm.

The Marquis and Mother are ahead of us. She looks simply beautiful as she is escorted to her seat.

"I have missed you greatly," Edward whispers.

"And I you, so very deeply." I chance a glance at him.

There is a ghost of a smile on his lips and I long to press my own against them. We start our walk down the aisle and my poor heart longs for when it is our wedding day.

 **Edward**

I stand nervously in St. Paul's Cathedral. Whit and Miss Alice seal their forever with a sweet peck. I find myself gazing over at Bella, wanting nothing more than to take her in my arms and demand she marries me this instant. She gives me a shy smile as if she can read my mind.

I am a changed man.

This time apart has been a tug on my sensibilities. Never have I wanted to possess a Lady's body and soul as I do Isabella's.

Once they are announced husband and wife, we exit the cathedral. Bella is by my side and I struggle within myself not to pull her in and say 'to bloody hell' with propriety. We follow Whit and his new wife to their wedding carriage, throwing rice at them as they smile widely.

There is an ache in the pit of my stomach wanting it to be me who looks at my wife with such joy. I turn to find a smiling Bella waving as the carriage takes off down the rocky street.

"May I escort you to the wedding breakfast?" I ask desperate for some time alone with her.

"I must ask Mother and Father," she says leaving me alone.

I watch her approach her parents and feel the Earl's gaze on me.

"Will my wait be over?" Mother Es says from behind me.

I turn to find both her and Carlisle smiling knowingly.

"I have no idea what it is you speak of," I tell her.

I dare not speak of it to a soul until I am able to talk with Bella.

Carlisle laughs, winking at me. "You have a nervous look about you, but we will grant your wish and not harp on it. Won't we darling?" he asks Mother Es.

We both stare at her and she looks as if she will burst to make such a promise.

"Fine, I shall not bother you until you tell me I am to have a daughter." She turns and smiles when Isabella joins us.

"Lady Esme, My Lord, will you attend the wedding breakfast?" Bella asks smiling at them.

I love how accepting she is of my very odd family. How she is always kind, no matter the situation. She will make a excellent Duchess.

"My darling girl, you are a vision. We shall be at the breakfast. Are you riding with your parents or Edward?" Mother Es asks smiling widely.

"With Edward, Father has just given his permission," Bella says and I turn to find Charles smiling at his wife.

He must be in a pleasant mood. I dare say having him agreeable for what I have in store gives me a bit of courage.

We part ways with Mother Es and Carlisle. I escort Bella to my carriage, assisting her inside. Once the door is closed, I pull down the curtains.

Without a word, I pull her into me, taking her by the neck and ravishing her lips with mine. The carriage takes off and we bounce but never part.

My free arm wraps around her slender waist pulling her as close as she can be in the limited space. I break the kiss, moving to her neck where I shower it with kisses.

"Ahh, Edward. Please …" She begs.

My lips find hers again, searching the depth of her mouth with my tongue. A sennight is too long to be apart from her. Never again shall I endure such pain.

"Darling, how I've missed you." I kiss her beautiful face not allowing her any reprieve from my caresses.

"Oh, Edward! I've missed you so much. Never leave me for such a length of time again," she says pulling on my lapels.

Our kiss is desperate and I bring her impossibly closer to me. She's half on my lap when the carriage comes to a stop. The rapping on the door brings me out of my amore and I quickly release my hold on her.

"Darling, forgive me. I lost control of myself." I press my head to hers.

"Please stop apologizing for kissing me. You promised to kiss me every day for the rest of my life. You are seven days behind," she says pulling me into her.

Her lips take mine and I am momentarily shocked before I grip the nape of her neck. Another knock on the carriage reminds me where we are.

"We must leave the carriage before your father comes to inspect what is amiss."

I give her a few seconds to straighten her person and then we exit the coach. Her parents are just exiting their own coach when her mother gives us a knowing smile. We enter the house together and Charles stares at Bella.

"Isabella, are you well? You look very flushed," he says taking her by the hand.

"I am quite well, Father. Thank you." Bella reddens from his inspection.

"Come, Charles, the guests will all arrive momentarily," Lady Renee says leading him away.

 **~TBD~**

The wedding breakfast is a joyous occasion. Feasting on rolls, toast, eggs, ham, tongue, a delicious fish, tea and wedding cake as conversation flows freely, delights me to no end. The bride and groom are as happy a pair as I've ever seen. Their happiness is contagious to all guests and I find myself anticipating my own wedding day.

The only guest who seems immune to the couple's happiness is McCarty. I am not sure what ails him, but I am determined to get to the bottom of it.

McCarty is not himself as he drinks an extensive amount of brandy. I try to catch his attention, but he ignores my advances. It seems he is set to stew in his own misery.

Once the meal is eaten, the guests all scatter to the waiting chaise to bid the couple adieu. Whit and Lady Alice are off to enjoy a honeymoon in Bath.

Whit comes over hugging me. "Thank you for standing up with me. It will be my honor to stand beside you when it is your turn."

"I shall hold you to it, very soon." I give him a pat, escorting him over to his wife.

"Edward, thank you for everything. Please look after my sister, she is dear to my heart."

My hand slips around Bella's waist as if it belongs there. "She is dear to mine as well. Enjoy Bath; I am sure there is much to entertain."

Bella smiles and waves as her cousin and Whit enter the carriage. She and her mother are both crying happily and I release her so that they may embrace.

I turn to find a miserable McCarty standing alone. Having had enough of his sour disposition, I walk over to him. "Come man, and fess up. I am not only your dearest friend, but I am your cousin. If you cannot confide in me, then I am afraid you are indeed doomed."

"It is a very sensitive matter. I dare not speak a word of it in public." He rubs his hands over his face.

"This must be very grave news indeed. May we meet at White's later?" I ask, realizing how dreadful the news must be.

"I cannot, my presence is demanded at my wife's mother's country home. Edward, I must beg a favor of you." He takes me by the lapels.

"Anything, Emmett. You need only ask." I tell him sincerely.

"Edward, if I call upon you to do my bidding, will you provide a service. No matter how scandalous it may be?" he pleads.

The seriousness of the matter is defined by the use of our Christian names. We haven't used them since we were boys.

I think on it for a few, but taking in his appearance, I know I have no choice in the matter.

"Yes, my friend. If it would take your pain away, I will endure scandal."

"Thank you, my friend. I may need you to assist someone dear to my heart, very soon." McCarty leaves the small assembly, gracefully entering his carriage.

I cannot but wonder who it is he speaks of. Surely it is not his wife. Why would she need my service? I try not to think of McCarty and think of the monumental leap I am about to take.

The remainder of our party resumes in the parlor. Conversation flows freely between Mother Es and Lady Renee. I am glad that they have formed an attachment. It solidifies what I plan to do next.

Leaning over I whisper to Bella. "Would you do me the honor and take a turn around the garden?"

"I would be delighted," she says happily.

We leave the assembly of guests to take a turn around the small gardens of The Earl's London estate.

"Pray if we may sit for a moment." My nerves take over me as Bella perches on the small rustic settee in the gardens. I pace back and forth in front of her nervously.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to face her.

"Bella … The times that I have spent with you have been the happiest moments of my life. You have shown me that I was a lost soul without you."

I bend down on one knee taking her hand in mine. "My dearest Bella, will you please do me the honor of accepting my hand. I do not wish to be parted from you from this day forward."

 _ **Isabella**_

My mind seems to swirl through the cloud of happiness. "Yes, Edward it would make me the happiest among ladies."

"Oh, my darling!" Edward stood pulling me into his firm grip.

His lips capture mine in a searing kiss.

"Mmhm," he whispers.

One of his hands grasps me at the small of my back, while the other works his fingers into the tendrils of hair at my nape. His lips are firm against mine as they mold together. A shock of pleasure runs through me as his wicked tongue slides against mine.

I feel so beloved in his arms with his lips upon mine. My fingers tangle in his hair pulling him deeper into me. I have become a very wanton woman since we began kissing after the opera.

His kisses trail over my chin and down my neck, I find myself exposing my throat so that he may get more access. The entire act feels wicked, and we are quickly losing control. A clearing of a throat causes us to back away from each other.

"Excuse my intrusion. Carlisle and I are taking our leave. But, pray tell was that a celebratory kiss?" Lady Esme stares at us expectantly.

I turn away from her, a little embarrassed about being caught in a compromising position with her son for all intents and purposes. I try to hide into his cravat; my body flush against his, wishing I could disappear.

"Mother Es, I must speak with The Earl before I confirm anything. May I call upon you and Carlisle after I have a word with him?" He says, causing me to feel the vibrations from his chest.

"My darling boy! Please take your time. We shall eagerly await you. Please do not dally any longer than you must." She says excitedly.

A few minutes pass until Edward lifts my chin so that we are facing each other. The smile on his face shows his happiness.

"We shan't hide from our feelings. It is only you and me, my darling." His lips brush across mine in the sweetest of kisses.

I sigh, standing on my slippers to increase the connection. His tongue teases against my bottom lips and I open to receive him. We are lost in each other and I cannot contain my delight at his proposal.

Edward gives me a gentle peck before stepping back. "Darling girl if we do not stop now I dare say, I may just attack your person."

"Your Grace, if I may be so bold to say that I would allow it." I take a step towards him.

He pulls me to him with a force I had never before felt. The kiss he bestows upon me is wild and hungry, like the kisses from the carriage ride, and they cause me to go limp in his arms. My tongue is a prisoner against his. There is a familiar feeling in my nether regions, which his kisses have seemed to awaken, and I find myself wanting something wicked.

Edward takes hold of my derriere moving his lower half against mine. The feeling is divine against my sensitive delta.

"Ahh," a breathy sigh comes from my lips.

"My darling we must stop. I do not wish to compromise your reputation," he says against my lips.

"Who cares for one's reputation when there are such pleasures," I whisper staring into his eyes.

His grip on my rear tightens. A feeling of white-hot lust takes over my very being.

"Bloody hell, woman. You mustn't say such things. Come now you minx, I must speak to your father. I wish to have you as my wife in a fortnight if we can get the banns read, if not we could get a special license." He releases my rear, kissing my forehead.

"Oh, Edward!" I wrap my arms around him in excitement.

He returns the embrace and then quickly leads us back inside so that he may speak to father.

I'm getting married!

Definition:

 _Reticule-_ _a woman's small handbag, originally netted and typically having a drawstring and decorated with embroidery or beading._

 _Cravat_ _-_ _a short, wide strip of fabric worn by men around the neck and tucked inside an open-necked shirt._

 _ **A/N: My dear ladies! We have an engagement! How excellent! I am away working in the city of York for over a fortnight. I am missing my son terribly! But at last I have your update! Fortunately, I was able to have chapters complete before my beta went on Holiday and before I was hit with a bit of melancholy from being away from home. I shall see you in another sennight! (Love you! Mean it!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show!_

 _For those of you who read the one shot, this chapter is about forty percent new scattered throughout._

Chapter 9

 _ **Edward**_

I stand in front of The Earl of Forkshire. I dare say he is an intimidating sort when the roles are reversed. He peers at me with his hands clasped. There is not a word spoken. I know this tactic well. He is trying to unman me.

I glance around his study taking in the general splendor. The desk is cluttered with papers. Shelves upon shelves of books surround us. A Grecian couch sits in the corner.

Taking a deep breath The Earl brings me out of my observation. "Your Grace …"

"Come now, Charles, we will be family soon. If you permit it," I tell him sincerely.

"Edward, Isabella is everything to me. I know you are a man of exceptional character, but the scrutiny that you face daily is not something I would wish for Isabella." He pauses, and my heart feels as if it will stop beating.

Clearing his throat, he begins again. "But after seeing the two of you together, I have no doubt of your equal affection. If you promise to always consider her, to provide for her, to never trifle with her, to protect her as best you can from the harshness of society, then, I will grant you her hand. But be warned, I shall challenge you to a duel if you ever harm one hair upon her person." He stands to give me a hard stare.

"You have my word. She is dear to me as well, I pledge myself to only her." I bow showing him how serious I am about the matter.

He strolls over to me grasping my hand. "Welcome to the family, Edward."

"Thank You, Charles," I say, jubilant.

"Of Course, Edward. Let's go celebrate." He leads me out of his study.

Entering the parlor, we find mother and daughter embracing with tears in their eyes. Charles clears his throat and both ladies turn towards us.

Lady Renee rushes towards me. "My dear Edward! May I call you Edward?"

"Of course Lady Renee." I bow and she swats me away.

"You must call me Mama, Mother or Mother Renee. My dear man, I must hug your person for you have made me the happiest of mothers this day," she says, launching towards me before I can even agree.

Charles pries his wife off me, thank the heavens, and I find the misty eyes of my fiancé. I stride to her side where I plan to be for the rest of my days.

"How are you?" I ask, catching a wayward tear with my thumb.

"I am very happy, Edward." She smiles.

I take my thumb with the tear still on it and place it in my mouth staring into her eyes. She gasps in shock and then blushes. My eyes drink her in hungrily. I cannot wait to feel her lips on mine again, her luscious curves pressed up against my body.

"Charles, let's give the young couple some time alone," Lady Renee suggests, interrupting my very inappropriate thoughts about her daughter.

"Whatever would they need alone time for?" Charles teases.

Lady Renee gives him a firm nod before they both leave us. Once the door closes behind them, I sweep Bella into my arms planting a desperate kiss on her lips.

"Edward! You are to be my husband. If it is a dream, please never wake me," she says staring into my eyes.

"If it is a dream, I shall live in it forever. Oh, my darling!" I kiss her hard bringing her body to mine.

She feels so plush against me; even her very elaborate gown cannot hide her curves. One of my hands finds the swell of her rump and I squeeze, dreaming of the day where there is nothing between us.

Our tongues glide together like long lost lovers. Bella melts further into my embrace as my hold on her waist and derriere tighten. My lips find the slope of her long gracious neck, kissing and sucking. My hand slowly travels from her waist to her heaving breast. I trace the outline of her gown where her nipple is hidden. My ministrations on her neck never cease.

"Oh! Edward!" she sighs out in pleasure.

My lips travel to the swell of her breasts, causing her head to fall back. A hunger grows in the very depth of my soul and my manhood grows painfully stiff beneath my trousers.

Tearing my mouth away from her lush bosom, I stand us upright pecking her lips chastely.

"My Darling we must stop before we forget ourselves." I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to me.

My lips graze her forehead and I inhale her scent. Leading us over to the chaise I sit down, bringing Bella with me to sit on my lap.

"Edward, we cannot. What if Mother or Father come in?" she asks worried over our closeness.

"I need you close, darling. If your parents come, I shall deposit you to my side quickly." I pull her closer to me.

She rests her head on my chest and I bury my nose in her soft hair. We do not say a word for several minutes, enjoying our closeness.

"This is quite wonderful Edward. It shall be my favorite place to sit," she says slipping her arms around my waist.

"Then you shall sit here whenever we are alone," I say bending down to kiss her nose. "Pray, will you ask your father if I can escort you to Mother Es and Carlisle's. I dare say if I do not tell her the news she will indeed put me over her knee."

She rises from my lap. The sudden lost causes my mood to dampen lightly.

"I shall ask him straight away." She turns to walk towards the door but I pull her back to me kissing her lips one last time.

"I lo … I look forward to telling them together," I say feeling like the coward I truly am.

She gives me a soft smile and rush out the room.

 **~TBD~**

We are barely through the door of Mother Es and Carlisle's London townhome before she practically dashes down the stairs to hug Bella.

"My darling girl! What is the news?" she says squeezing my fiancé.

"Sweetheart, I dare say, let the poor girl get settled before you attack," Carlisle says walking down the stairs.

I wrap my hands around Bella's waist pulling her out of Mother Es's embrace. "Let's retire to the parlor and we shall share our news with you."

"Of course! William, please have Martha bring us some champagne; I was saving a bottle for a special occasion," Mother Es says walking into the parlor.

"Oh, Lady Esme that will not be necessary-" Bella begins but Mother Es cuts her off.

"None of that Lady Esme nonsense. From this moment on you are to call me Mother Es, that is if you two are indeed engaged." She raises an eyebrow at me.

I take a seat on the French sofa, pulling Bella next to me. Mother Es stares at me impatiently, until Carlisle motions for her to sit.

"Sweetheart, let's get comfortable for the news." He smiles at her.

She sits down with a very un-lady like huff. I wait patiently for her to calm her nerves.

"I have asked Isabella to marry me, and she has agreed-" I am cut off by Mother Es.

"Of course, she did! That was very terrible of you to have me wait!" She stands rushing over to us.

"You knew the news already, but I had to calm you down. You were going to swoon from the excitement." I give her a large smile.

"Congratulations!" Mother Es says rushing over to Bella pulling her into her arm.

"Thank you, Mother Es! I am the happiest of ladies," Bella says returning her hug.

"Congratulations, Edward! You have chosen a beautiful lady to be your bride," Carlisle says shaking my hand.

"My darling boy! I wish Lizzie were here, she would have loved Isabella to no end." Mother Es hugs me.

I get choked up thinking about my mother, I am sure she would have adored Bella.

"Yes, I dare say she would've dotted on her as you do." I smile at her.

Martha comes in with a tray of champagne. Once we each have a glass, I take Bella by the hand smiling widely.

"To Edward and Isabella, may happiness fill your union all the days of your lives," Carlisle says raising his glass towards us.

We clink our glasses together and we all drink to Bella and myself. I look down at her in my arms a broad smile on her beautiful face. I bend down and peck her lips.

"Here! Here!" Mother Es cheers us on.

I dare say she is a rowdy sort and a bad influence on me.

Bella stiffens but then relaxes smiling against my lips. "You are trying to make me a wanton woman, Your Grace," she says pulling away slightly.

"Only for me, my soon to be Duchess. Only for me." I kiss her temple enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

I cannot wait until she is my wife so that I may hold and kiss her forever.

 _ **Isabella**_

It has nearly been a fortnight since Edward proposed. They have been the happiest days of my life despite the constant rumors from the Ton. I have written to Alice to inform her of the joyous news, but have not heard back from her. Mother and Mother Es are helping me to plan a very elaborate wedding breakfast. Edward and I would prefer something small but they insist that a Duke most have a lavish affair.

It is a good thing that I assisted Alice with her wedding because now that I am in the midst of planning my own, I am a bit overwhelmed. If we were to do things the traditional way, the wedding would not take place until nearly two fortnights from the day Edward proposed due to the reading of the banns, which have to be read three Sundays in consecutive order.

However, Edward would prefer to get a special license for us to marry, which is customary for wealthy families. Wanting to be his wife more than anything, I could not help but to agree even with the gossip mill running amuck with rumors of a scandal. I do not intend to let the Ton run our lives any longer.

Angela did report back to me that she heard whispers at the market that I was with child. It shocked me so much that I nearly swooned! The nerve of someone spreading such vicious lies. I have not told Edward or Father in fear that they both may truly lose their temper and go in search of the culprit.

Edward and I are currently handwriting our invitations. It is an extremely traditional and personal way of doing things. Alice chose to have the servants do hers, giving all her attention to the preparation of her wedding gown. Since my gown is done, I have time for other things. I do have to go to Madam Beaumont to try on my dress.

I, for one, like the idea of going through every one of our acquaintances and personally filling out the invitation. I dip my quill in the ink, finishing the last of the letters. Edward sits down his quill, flexing his right hand, twisting his fingers to loosen them up.

"Finally, we are done with invitations. All this writing has caused me great pain in my fingers." He stares at me with a look of a lost puppy.

"Oh, dear! Whatever shall I do to make it better?" I ask, very seriously.

"I think a kiss would cease all pain." He's very sincere in his manner of speaking.

I giggle at our game, leaning over to present my lips to him. The kiss starts sweet, his lips slowly massaging mine. He opens his mouth and his tongue swipes at my sealed lips begging for entry. I comply, taking him inside of me.

It is a very personal undertaking, one I find I enjoy immensely! Losing myself in the kiss my fingers grip Edward's silk-like tresses. I've learned in our kissing endeavors that he very much enjoys it when I grip his hair hard. In turn, he has discovered a particularly sensitive spot between my chin and neck that drives me positively insane when he kisses it.

Suddenly, I am lifted as though I were weightless, and placed on Edward's lap without breaking our kiss. His lips travel sinfully to the spot. My head falls back and I release a breathy moan.

"Oh, Darling, our wedding day could not go any slower if a tortoise was leading us to the alter. I desperately want to make you my bride," he whispers against my skin before he sucks delicately on my flesh.

"Edward ... a sennight is only seven days. Surely you can wait until I'm your wife," I tell him trying not to succumb to the pleasure that is taking place at my neck.

Edward returns to my lips. He pecks gently then stares into my eyes. "My love, I dare say seven days is too long for me not to have you. If I may be so bold … I wish nothing more than to be nestled in-between your legs, to know you as a husband knows a wife. I want to kiss every delectable part of your womanly shape, and worship at your bosom."

My breath hitches and a wetness pools in my nether regions, "Truly?"

"Truly, my love. I want nothing more than to be buried in your sweet honey-" I cease his words with a kiss.

It is wild and passionate. His hand takes hold of one of my breasts. He massages it and his thumb rubs back and forth over the sensitive area.

"Are The Duke and Isabella in the parlor?" I hear mother's voice through the fog.

"Yes, my Lady," Our butler Thomas replies.

Through the haziness of lust, I am aware of the door opening. I jump off Edward's lap before we are discovered.

My mother and Alice enter the parlor. Alice looks a little forlorn but blushes uncontrollably when she sees our disarray.

"Alice! You are back from Bath? Why haven't you called upon us earlier?" I ask rushing over to her.

She hugs me giving a small smile, "We returned late yesterday evening. I couldn't dare let you plan your wedding without me. As soon as I received your note and Jasper received Edwards, we decided to make haste. I sent Aunt Renee a missive and she informed me that you have to do your final gown fitting."

Edward walks over to Alice, "Marchioness of Hertford, it is my great honor to greet you. Pray, where is Whit?"

"I believe he mentioned going in search of you at Whites, Your Grace," she tells him, removing her gloves.

"We will soon be family, you may call me Edward." He gives Alice a warm smile that causes my heart to beat wildly. "Ladies, let me bid you adieu so that you all may enjoy dress fittings and wedding talk." He bows to Mother and Alice.

"Edward, I'll see you out." We take our leave of the parlor.

Mother gives me a knowing smirk as we pass. In the foyer, Thomas hands Edward his hat and cane then leaves us alone.

"I shall call upon you tomorrow. May we take a turn in the garden, then? I say it is one of my favorite places in your father's home." He tilts his head towards me leaning in very slightly.

"Pray tell, why is that?" I move in closer to him.

"Simply because I get to kiss upon your lips without fear of being disturbed."

His lips touch mine and I float away. I pray that we will always be this happy.

 _A/N: Hello my dear ladies! We are indeed counting down to a wedding! How very exciting? These two lovebirds are really passionate. I dare say, I can't wait to see how they behave once they are wedded! I shall see you all again in a sennight. (Love you! Mean it!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. Now on to the show!_

 _For those of you who read the one shot, this chapter is about ninety percent new._

Chapter 10

 **The Baron Cromwell**

"Dear Lord, yes!" she yells out in pleasure as I continue my slaughter of her person.

She bites my lip hard, breaking blood and then sucking it into her mouth.

"You, Marchioness are a filthy whore," I say before I bite down on a pink nipple causing her to climax in pleasure.

She scratches down my chest leaving a mark. The pain brings me to completion and I pull out hastily spilling my seed on her stomach. I remove myself from her, walking over to the chamber pot.

"Thank you, Hunt. I know I am not an innocent for you to take your pleasure with, but I do enjoy our escapades," Jessica says standing from the bed.

We are in her rooms at her mother's townhome. She prefers to live here than with her husband who is a total bore to her.

"Any word from your mother concerning that oaf you married." I fall back onto the bed watching her.

"Mother has given him the terms, which he has agreed to but I'm not sure if I believe him. I will take matters into my own hands. I've allowed him this one pleasure and look how that turned out." She sits now dressed in a chemise.

"I dare say you are as wicked as I." I bow my head at her.

"Thank you, I like to think of myself as wicked, indeed. Pray, how is your hunt for Lady Isabella and her fifty thousand pounds going? You know The Duke has requested a special license, and they are to be married in a matter of days." She raises an eyebrow to me in challenge.

"I am aware, and that will never happen if I have anything to do with it. I have my spy at his home and I await word on anything I could bring to The Earl of Forkshire," I say punching the mattress in my frustration.

"If only there was a way that my little problem could be put on The Duke. The Earl would surely end the engagement." She sits up a dark look in her eye.

"Truly. McCarty will most certainly go to his cousin, and The Duke dare not deny is heir anything," I say wondering how this could work in my favor.

"He would not and when he accepts them both into his home, you could, perhaps get word to The Earl to ensure he knows the Duke has a mistress who is with child living with him. Once the engagement is off and Lady Isabella has been all but ruined, The Earl will surely accept your offer of marriage and I will get what I have always wanted. The Duke of Devonshire in my bed."

I pull her towards me tearing her chemise off her body. "My God, you are brilliant. Once I break my wife in and pay my debtors, I dare say we should enjoy her together."

"I would like nothing more than to taste the sweet Lady Isabella and inform The Duke of it," she says leaning in to ravish my mouth as she twists my member hard in her hand.

Jessica may not be a victim but she does know how to please me and in the end she will help me make the sweet Isabella and her fifty thousand pounds my wife.

I've had many women in my lifetime but none that enjoys my form of rough housing as she does. The Marchioness of Winchester is as vile as I am and therefore makes for a rather amusing bedfellow. Although, I must admit I much rather prefer the innocent ones, their fear stirs a passion within me like I've never felt.

First seeing the fire leave them when they realize that I've overpowered them. To hear their cries and pleas for mercy. There is no mercy. Sometimes I get carried away with my sport, when that happens and lives are lost. There have been a few casualties throughout the years but lately, I've been more careful especially after Masen practically ruined me.

Causing pain to the great Duke of Devonshire will bring me great pleasure; I will have what is his for my own. And when I do, I shall break her spirit so that he may know that she belongs to me every day of his life.

 **Bella**

"Gorgeous!" My mother sighs.

"You look very stunning, my darling," Mother Es says.

"Sister! The Duke will indeed ravish you when he sees you in this gown!" Alice says causing my mother to glare at her.

"Alice! Please contain your newfound knowledge. Isabella is still a maiden." Mother chastises.

Since she is now a married lady, Alice has no issue saying scandalous things. It's quite shocking and I find myself wanting to ask her of her newfound knowledge, as I have no idea what to expect on my wedding night.

Alice has always been my confidant, and I shall take full advantage of that once we are alone. I do feel unprepared and every day that I spend in Edward's embrace introduces a new round of emotions that I am not sure what to do with.

"I do not know why it is okay for the gentleman to know everything, but I was not informed of anything until the night before. I did, however, have my own knowledge," Alice says not making eye contact with Mother.

"What knowledge would that be, Alice Claire?" My mother raises an eyebrow at her.

"Books, Aunt Renee. Simply books," Alice says feigning innocence.

Before my mother can question Alice further, Madam Beaumont comes into the dressing room smiling widely at me.

"Isabella! You look simply magnifique and very much a future Duchess." Madam starts walking circles around me adding pins here and there.

"It is absolutely perfect. Do you think you could tighten the bosom just a touch," Mother Es asks pulling at the material.

"Of course My Lady. How very observant of you," Madam says adding a pin to my bosom.

"The former Duchess of Devonshire was very fashionable indeed. She may have given me some of her fashion sensibility." Esme smiles over at Madam taking a step back.

"I hope that I am a proper Duchess. I must confess I have no idea what being a Duchess entails." I look around the small dressing room nervously.

Mother Es takes me by the hand smiling broadly. "My darling girl just be yourself, that is what has Edward so in love with you and that shall never lead you wrong."

My breath catches at the thought of Edward loving me. We have never spoken the words but it is implied in every kiss, every touch.

Once Madam Beaumont adds her finishing touches on my gown, I change back into my regular attire with the help of Madam Beaumont's assistant, Shirley, and then meet the others up front.

Alice takes me by the arm sighing sadly. "Is something the matter, Alice?"

"I dare not speak of it," she whispers as Mother and Mother Es follow us out of the dress shop.

Before I can ask her what is amiss, someone takes me by the arm and a shiver of fear runs through my person.

"Lady Isabella, I dare say it is an honor. You look lovely. It is a shame that Masen has won your affection," The Baron Cromwell says not releasing my arm.

"Baron Cromwell, how nice to see you again." I give him a forced smile and try to remove my arm from his tight grip.

He pulls me closer to him by force and whispers. "You shall be mine-"

My heart stops and my blood runs cold at his words.

"James, release my daughter, now." Mother Es's loud voice rings out on the crowded street.

Her footman, having heard her voice steps down from her carriage and starts to take a step towards us. Baron Cromwell releases his hold of my person and steps away at the menacing figure.

"Isabella, I shall see you soon," James says before he marches away.

Once he is gone, my hand grips at my beating heart as I try to calm my nerves.

"Isabella? Are you well?" my mother asks rushing over to me.

"Let's get her into the carriage," Alice says taking a hold of my hand.

"I am fine. The Baron just gave me a fright that is all." I provide them with a forced smile.

Mother Es and I share a brief look and that is when I know she knows the Baron's true nature. He is, indeed, not a gentleman and I fear he has plans for me.

 _ **Edward**_

The days leading up to our nuptials have been stressful indeed. I have not heard hide or hair of McCarty, until this morning. I received a note stating that he was coming in from the country and would arrive for the wedding and needs to speak to me urgently.

I sit sipping my brandy, preparing myself for what is to come at White's where I am to meet Carlisle, Whit, and Charles for a drink saying goodbye to the Bachelor Duke.

It should be a sad occasion no longer being a bachelor, but I, however, am the happiest of gentlemen. Every visit with Bella, every kiss, every conversation solidifies my feelings for her.

I love her.

I plan to confess my love on our wedding night here at our London home, and then I shall usher my wife to Chatsworth where we will spend the remainder of the season and the rest of our lives.

"Sir, your mother is here." I turn from my musings to find Mother Es entering the room.

Jenks is very familiar with Mother Es as he was with my mother and father, having served my father since before I was born.

"Mother Es, what a pleasure. Unfortunately, I was off to White's for the last drink of my bachelorhood. Your husband insists I have one," I tell her pecking her cheek.

"This will be very quick indeed my dear boy. I would like to discuss James and Isabella," she says taking a seat on the chaise lounge.

"There is no James and Isabella, Mother Es and I will not have that vermin's name mentioned in the same breath as my love.

"Calm yourself darling. I dare say I believe James has a peculiar interest in Isabella. We were leaving the dress shop the other day for her final fitting and he was there-"

I jump out of my chair before she can finish her statement. "If he harmed her in anyway."

"He did not harm her. He did, however, give her a fright, and I fear he has plans in store for the both of you," she says taking a deep breath. "Please just be aware of James. Once he sets his mind on a person, as he did you so many years ago, it is difficult for one to escape him."

"I shall not be caught unaware. I am aware that Hunter has a peculiar obsession with Bella but I had hoped it would end at her acceptance of my proposal." I take a breath trying to control my anger.

"It has not and we both know that James is dangerous. I do not want you or Isabella to suffer because of him. You are finally happy and in love, and that brings me great joy," she says smiling as she reaches over and takes me by the hand.

"I am indeed in love. I can barely believe it myself." I smile widely at the thought of my love for Bella.

"Of course, you are! How could you not be with such a darling girl as Isabella! I have something that I wish to bestow on you, in hopes that you present it to your wife." She smiles gently sitting.

Mother Es takes out something wrapped in delicate tissue. She hands me the item and I unwrap it. It is a beautiful hair comb with an intricate design. It is not as expensive as some of my mother's other possessions.

"Upon her deathbed, your mother made me promise that I would give this to you for your wife. It was her prized possession; her mother gave it to her. She loved it as dearly as she loved you. She would be so happy for you Edward." Mother Es dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Thank you, for giving Isabella this and for telling me how much my mother loved me." I smile bending down to kiss her hand.

 _ **A/N: My dear ladies! I have been very ill with a viral infection and have been traveling home from York. I do apologize as I enjoy delivering to you all every sennight. At last here we are! We have a Baron POV and it is most shocking indeed! I have also sent the next chapter off to my beta and shall post it a little earlier if the stars allow me! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews all the time. I do try to reply to all of them! (Love you all! Mean it!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _For those of you who've read the one shot, this chapter is about ninety-nine percent new. Just the small part at the end is from the o/s._

 **Bella**

The days after the incident outside the dress shop have been filled with going over the menu of the wedding breakfast and receiving my dress from Madam Beaumont's. I have been too busy to speak with Alice or to think of The Baron's threat. I did not dare address it with Edward in fear that he would confront him.

Alice now lies upon my bed with her head buried in her hands. Her small body shakes with the intensity of her sobs. I lay my hand upon her shoulders, wondering what could be amiss in her perfect world. She seemed perfectly well at Madam Beaumont's.

"Alice, dearest, please tell me what is the matter," I ask gently.

She sits up, wiping her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "Jasper and I are finding it difficult to perform our marriage duties."

"Whatever do you mean? Is the Marquis not kind to you?" I ask not knowing what else could be amiss.

"Oh Bella! You're so innocent. A man and woman must come together as one in the marital bed," she says raising an eyebrow at me.

I'm a little shocked at her anger at my innocence, but more so at a man and woman coming together. How on earth am I supposed to come together with Edward other than our kissing? Which is very enjoyable, indeed.

"When a husband and a wife join together he must insert his member inside of your delicate opening." She nods her head towards my lap.

"Surely you jest!"

"I assure you, I am not. Tell me do you feel needy down there when you and The Duke are kissing." She gives me a pointed look, causing heat to rise in my cheeks.

"Oh my, and you and The Marquis are not coming together?" I ask tentatively.

"We have finally achieved it, but it has been very painful for me and now I don't know if I want to try again. I do love him with all of my heart but the pain is unbearable." Alice starts to cry again and I wrap my arms around her.

"I know that I am an innocent but I am sure Jasper loves you with all his heart as well and would not purposely cause you harm. Perhaps the marriage bed is like everything else in life and one must practice at it. It seems that if something is being joined with my delicate opening, there should be an adjustment period." I smile gently at her, trying not to think of my own impending wedding day.

"Oh, Bella!" She flings her arms around me in a tight hug. "You are wise beyond your innocence, I shall be more patient. Come, we must go down to mother and Lady Esme. I dare say they would like to give you motherly advice. I shall listen as well because I fear that I thought I knew everything and indeed did not," she says standing up and rushing out of the room.

I'm having more questions about my wedding night the more I learn about this marital business. I take a deep breath and follow after Alice; I can hardly contain myself wondering what Mother and Mother Es have planned for me.

When I reach the small parlor where my mother, Mother Es and Alice are all waiting for me, I am shocked to see trays of desserts and bottles of sherry.

"Pray, what is all this?" I ask the smiling ladies.

Mother Es walks over to me and hands me a glass, smiling widely. "We are celebrating my dear girl. I just left Edward and he was on his way to White's to do his own celebrating, so your mother and I figured we should as well."

"Indeed, we shall! Let us make a toast to my only daughter, the future Duchess of Devonshire!" Mother holds up her glass a little too excited.

I cannot but wonder how much sherry she and Mother Es have been drinking without us.

"Here, here, to the future Duchess of Devonshire," Mother Es cries out with enthusiasm raising her own glass.

I sip my sherry taking a seat next to Alice. My mother and Mother Es both sit together adjacent to us sipping heavily.

"Now, Bella, what we are going to discuss here today is to be kept in strict confidence. There are some of our society who feel that young ladies shall be kept in the dark," My mother says nibbling on a dessert biscuit.

"This is a bunch of bollocks if you ask me. A lady can enjoy the marriage bed as much as a gentleman. That is why I insisted that I join this conversation with you my darling girl." Mother Es finishes her little speech to the delight of Abigail, Mother's lady's maid, who is practically turning beet red.

"I dare say Es that your personal experience can assist Bella and even Alice but she does have a few weeks of marriage ahead of her cousin." My mother smiles over at us.

"Now, let us begin." Mother Es takes a deep breath.

She takes out a sketchpad that was sitting on the side table and gives me a warm smile as she opens it. She holds up the sketch and on the page is a gentleman, a very nude gentleman.

"Bella, a man's member has many names, none of which are fit for polite society but we are a close group and shall speak them here openly. This is a penis or for more vulgar usage a cock," Mother Es says matter of factly before she downs the remainder of her sherry.

"Es, please remember my daughter's delicate disposition." My mother tilts her head at Mother Es.

"Of course, but we mustn't shy away from these things," she says smiling before she continues speaking on the male anatomy.

My mother pitches in commenting on different sizes and different states of arousal. When they are finished with the first drawing my mouth is agape and Alice is giggling like a schoolgirl at my expression.

"Any questions on the male appendage?" my mother asks smiling as I sip my second glass of sherry.

"This," I hold up the drawing that I am now holding. "Is suppose to go inside of me?"

"Yes, but who informed you of that fact?" My mother asks giving me a stern look before she turns to Alice.

"Well, I may have heard it –"

"Alice! You do not speak to my daughter about such things. I spoke to you so how dare you take this moment away from me." My mother stands in front of Alice and I must admit I am a little afraid at the moment.

"Aunt, Bella is my confidant and Jasper and I are having difficulties. I had no one else to speak to." Alice cries burying her head in her hands.

"And you thought bringing these difficulties to a maiden, wise? You probably scared her. Now, let's hear these complications. You and Jasper shall be a teaching tool. Renee, do sit down you are scaring the poor girl!" Mother Es yells at mother.

They giggle as Mother trips and I can't help but to join in. Alice begins to tell how she and Jasper had attempted to consummate their marriage but the pain was very great, and that it was only on their third attempt that she was no longer a maiden.

"The pain is still there and I do not wish to keep trying but I know it is my duty as his wife. I do love when he kisses my person." Alice smiles widely.

I cannot help but to smile as well and now that I am on my third glass of sherry, I have no control of my tongue.

"Oh yes! I do love when Edward kisses my person as well; it is the most exhilarating feeling." I smile and turn to see all eyes upon me.

My mother sits down her glass and gives me a hard stare. "What pray tell is Edward kissing?"

"That is a very personal question, Mother." I try to avoid eye contact with her.

"Come now, Bella this is a safe place. Your mother knows you and my son aren't doing anything too much against propriety. Tell us," Mother Es says smiling ear to ear.

"Very well, he kisses my neck, ear and the top of my breasts," I say shyly very careful to avoid eye contact with Mother.

"Pray, when he kisses you here, do you feel a tingling in your …" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mother Es," I say avoiding her intense stare.

"Good! Girls this is called arousal and if you are properly aroused and prepared by your gentleman the pain should not be so great while he is entering you. Indeed, you may come to feel great pleasure during the act itself. It is good to remember this passion you and Edward have now, it should easily transfer into the bedroom. Don't you agree, Renee?" Mother Es nudges my mother with her shoulder.

"Although, I am not happy that the Duke and you have been kissing so intently. I am pleased that you have great affection for one another. It is important that we women know what we want as well. Esme is correct, we can achieve great pleasure from our marital bed, and if our men do not know the correct way we must direct them." My mother gives both Alice and I a pointed stare.

"How must I direct Jasper?" Alice asks worriedly.

"You must let him know if what he is doing pleases you or not," my mother says.

"Surely I cannot say such things!" Alice says in shock.

"No, but there are other ways to direct him, with sound and guidance. Indeed, before Lizzie and I became lovers-"

A round of gasps are heard throughout the room. Alice and I both have our mouths gaping open while mother turns to Esme calmly.

"Pray Es, that particular topic could be a little too risqué for such delicate ears." My mother pats her hand.

"Oh, nonsense! There is no secret of Lizzie and my relationship. Although, I prefer the company of men over women. Lizzie was a very wounded creature when we met. She had given birth to Edward and been in her marriage all without knowing the pleasures one can receive through the act of making love. When I joined Edward Senior and her in bed, the world changed for her and she became a sexual being. I've always known what I've liked and disliked, but Lizzie was brought up very strict and never had anyone sit her down as we are doing for you. It is okay to enjoy the act, preferably with your own husband," she says taking a huge gulp of sherry.

Everyone is silent as we sit there stunned at Mother Es's admission of a true liaison with the former Duke and Duchess.

"Shall we move on?" My mother asks.

"Yes, I have a whole lesson to give tonight. I would like to discuss other forms of pleasing your spouse with both your hands and your mouth," Mother Es says and both Alice and I look at each other in shock.

The remainder of the night is quite the learning experience and Alice has learned a thing or two as well. Mother Es embedded us with all the knowledge necessary to be able to take the male appendage and please it with both our hands and mouth. She even gave demonstrations with her fingers, which caught us all unaware and caused a fit of giggles among us.

It is very late when Mother and I walked Alice and Mother Es out.

"We must do this again at Chatsworth after Edward and Bella are married. I have only ever had one friend and now I have a friend, a niece and a terribly naughty daughter. I dare say Renee do keep the door cracked next time my son visits his intended!" Mother Es holds her belly as she laughs uncontrollably.

Thomas eyes us all as I blush profusely.

"I most certainly will! I will be watching your son, Duke or not!" Mother points at Mother Es and then turns to me. "Oh, I just love when Edward-" she starts to say in a very poor imitation of me.

"Mother! Thomas is among us." I am barely standing upright with a laughing Alice holding onto my person.

"Oh Thomas, I didn't see you. Do see the ladies to their carriage." My mother regains her composure.

"Yes, my lady."

Once Alice and Mother Es are safely in their carriages, Mother and I make our way up to our bedrooms.

"Now, darling, please last the next two days as a maiden, I don't want to meet my grandbaby early," she says giggling to herself.

"Mother! Please stop the teasing! You know I never would. I just learned the specifics today."

We stop and stand in the hallway separating our rooms.

"I've learned some things myself. Esme is very knowledgeable. I think I should try that mouth trick on your father tonight."

"Mother! I believe you've had too much to drink." I tell her turning towards her rooms.

"You are right darling, but how can I not? You are to be a Duchess! Oh Bella, my darling girl. I am the happiest of mothers, that is, except for the breast kissing. Darling, how very scandalous of you!"

"Good night, Mother!" I walk away leaving her in front of her door.

I should have never said anything now she and Mother Es shall never let me forget it. Though I must admit, I never shall.

It was most enjoyable!

~TBD~

I am floating on love and a small headache from too much sherry, as I partake of the morning meal with my family. I shall marry Edward in two days.

My love.

How I do, love him. It seems to have snuck up on me and now I never shall part from him.

"Bella you should stop daydreaming over your future husband. He will be all yours before you know it." Alice gives me a playful wink.

She and Jasper decided to join us for breakfast. Both of them with large smiles on their faces.

"Girls, please do not yell." My mother holds her head while my father stares at her with a dazed look upon his face.

Oh dear lord. Married couples surround me all after a night of instruction from Mother Es.

Both father and Jasper seem to be sporting their own headaches and I admit I wonder what state Edward is in this morning.

A commotion is heard at the door and soon the Baron Cromwell bursts inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" My father stands to stare daggers at The Baron.

"Pray forgive me but a rather urgent matter has come to my attention. I detest bringing bad news, but I must warn you and your family that The Duke of Devonshire has duped you all. He is, as we speak, entertaining his mistress, Rosalie Hale, who is in a delicate condition."

The room falls silent as I grip my stomach, which seems to want to recall my breakfast. Standing, I try to take my leave, but I do not take two steps until I lose my footing altogether and darkness takes over.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Tis is our version of a bachelorette party! It was most fun to write and I giggled the entire time. It is most shocking but the women of this era did confide in each other and it was the mother's job to prepare her daughter since society protected them greatly! I wanted to give you all a little fun before the next chapter. Prepare yourselves! Do not be afraid, we will have a HEA! (Love you! Mean it!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _For those of you who've read the one shot, this chapter is about ninety-nine percent new. Just a small portion is from the o/s._

 **Edward**

I arrive at White's in an excellent mood, to find the gentlemen waiting for me. Carlisle, Charles and Whit are smoking cigars and drinking brandy. Whit has a sour disposition upon his face as he sips from his glass.

"There you are! Come, man, you must catch up. We are celebrating you after all," Charles says thrusting a glass of brandy in my hands.

"Thank you. I will not miss my bachelorhood but I shall celebrate the end of it never the less." I drown my entire glass of brandy and then sit down motioning for more.

"Where is McCarty? I thought he would be joining us," Whit asks.

"He is visiting his mother-in-law in the country. I dare say she must be threatening to cut him off again." I start drinking my second glass.

"What a wretched woman Lady Stanley is. You know I actually considered courting her, but by my third dance with the woman, I knew how cruel she was. Thank heavens Renee stole my breath away," Charles says finishing off his brandy.

"I am thankful that I was too poor to be a part of society. However, in the end I was blessed with one of the queens of the rumor mill. I had no idea how popular Es was until after we were married and arrived in London," Carlisle says smiling fondly.

"Forgive me, but you were accepting of her past?" Charles asks with wonder in his eyes.

"Careful Charles, that is my mother you are talking about, well both my mothers and my father," I say giving him a glare.

"I mean no offense. I am just astounded that Carlisle did not have an issue with their relationship." Charles explains.

"I take no offense. Esme was very forthcoming about her life before me. She told me she had a grown, adoptive son, and her relationship with his parents was very deep and sincere. She also said that if I ever questioned her relationship with her son, she would run me threw with a sword."

We all laugh, and my heart swells with affection for Mother Es. When I first met Carlisle, I was very apprehensive of him, but we have become close over the years. He's been more of a father to me than my father ever was.

"Well, you are a bigger man than I. I have always enjoyed my quiet life as the second brother to an Earl. Once my brother died and I inherited the title, I was not prepared for all the attention that comes with an Earldom," Charles says.

"Gentleman enough talk. Let us play a friendly game of Whist. Coins on the table, please." Whit says throwing down a few pounds.

The coins bounce on the table in front of us. Charles takes out some bank notes and sits them down.

"Do you not have any coins, Charles? We would hate to rob you of your money. Here take a few pounds from me." I take out a hand full of pounds and split them between Charles and myself.

Charles lifts his glass to me. "My son-in-law, The Duke of Devonshire, he is already providing for me in my old age."

"Esme is already planning to move into Chatsworth once the grandchildren start being born. I dare say you and Renee are welcome to join us." Carlisle raises his glass towards Charles.

I start choking on my brandy. "Grandchildren! What in gods name are you talking about?" I ask horrified that someone may think Bella is now with child.

"Calm yourself, man! I dare say that you and Whit will both give us grandchildren soon. Chatsworth is indeed large enough to home all of us." Charles says happily.

"Yes, my family home is quite vast, but at last, you all are not living with Bella and me. I love every last one of you, but I dare say I would like my wife to myself for eternity." I say finishing the remainder of my brandy.

My wife; that is what she will be in two-days times. My heart swells with the thought of having her in my arms, with no threat of a scandal, parents walking in, or the detestable Hunt lurking around.

"I never thought I'd see the day The Bachelor Duke would be so in love with a lady," Whit says before he finishes off another glass.

"She is a most magnificent creature. I couldn't be happier if it were my own son marrying her, but since Edward is the closest thing I will ever have to a son, I am delighted." Carlisle raises his glass to me.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for your kind words about my daughter. She is my greatest achievement in life," Charles says smiling widely.

Charles's love for his daughter is truly a sight to behold. I am honored that he feels I am worthy to have her hand.

We start our friendly game of Whist. Carlisle and Charles against Whit and myself. Whit and I win the first hand taking the two pounds that have been wagered.

"Bollocks!" Charles cries out. "You two should let me win since one is married to my niece and the other is marrying my daughter."

"I dare say we should not! I am secure, if anything Masen should let you win, in case you change your mind." Whit tells him dealing our next hand.

"If he changes his mind I shall grovel at his feet." I jest smiling at them.

"You have it bad my boy! I am glad to witness it." Carlisle smiles over at me.

"Do not fret, I will not change my mind. I may, however, need to borrow a few pounds if we lose this hand." He says putting the last of his coins on the table.

Before another word is said, we are joined by Baron Cromwell. "Charles, I am shocked that you are allowing this farce of a wedding to happen."

"Bugger off Hunt! I am to be married, and there is nothing that you and your black heart can do about it." I spit at him causing a scene.

I say the brandy has loosened my tongue considerably, but I dare not back down from him. I stand to face him toe to toe.

"I say the true Masen is making an appearance. One day the world will know that you are not the innocent you claim to be," he says shaking his head at me.

"Oh, I dare say I have my faults but nothing compared to the likes of you. Now if you will excuse us, we are celebrating my upcoming nuptials to Lady Isabella Swan. I would invite you, but I do not wish foul company to be at my wedding." I glare at him.

"Let us hope that nothing happens to ruin the joyous occasion," he says before turning away.

"What a despicable man!" Carlisle says starting to play his hand.

"He is a blaggard," Whit says drinking his brandy.

A butler comes and sits another decanter down as we have finished the last two.

"I cannot believe he wanted to court Bella. Thank heavens he will never get close to her. You will protect her always from him, wont you, Edward?" Charles asks raising an eyebrow.

"With my very life, sir!" I say very seriously.

The Baron Cromwell James Hunter shall never hurt my love as long as there is air in my lungs.

The remaining of the evening is spent drinking and playing cards. The married gentleman provided a wealth of knowledge upon Whit and myself. We spoke of mood swings and always letting your lady wife believe she has won an argument. Although we were in company, there were whispers of always putting your wife's needs before your own and Whit seems to have had an eye-opener with that subject.

It is well past midnight when we stumble out of Whites all singing loudly. Michael catches me as I trip over my own feet.

"I am to be married in one days time, Michael!"

"Yes sir, I know! Congratulations! She is a most fortunate young lady."

"Thank you my good man, but I am the fortunate one."

Indeed, I will be very fortunate to call Isabella Swan my wife.

 **Rose**

I pace back and forth in the parlor; my large abdomen hinders me from moving faster. Emmett sits stoically speaking of his wretched mother-in-law and her wishes to send me away. I feel powerless to her and her detestable offspring. They have controlled Emmett his entire marriage; I have no wish to allow them to control my unborn child and me. My heart goes out to my beloved; he looks haggard and worn out, nothing like the dashing gentleman that won my affections so many months ago.

We met at a party at the Duke of Somerset, a delightful man who finds great pleasure in feminine company and cards. I was there with my closest confidant, Lauren. We were both between steady gentlemen and were looking for a bit of fun. It is not to say that my bed was empty of male company, but I preferred to be a kept lady and a single gentleman here and there only provided a few coins. I was fortunate enough to have saved over the years in my profession so there was never a rush when a gentleman ended our liaison.

I was enjoying conversation with Lauren and a few other women when a large gentleman approached me. I was taken unaware by his friendly disposition and deep dimples. I was immediately swept off my feet, and our affair began.

It started off as all my relationships with a gentleman do, cold and unattached. However, Emmett refused my coldness. He always went out of his way to shower me with affection and gifts. The difference between Emmett and the others was that he showed me a kindness that I have never felt before.

When I allowed him into my heart, it seemed a whole new world was open to me. I had not expected to become with child, and when my courses were late, I thought that I could take pennyroyal tea as I've done in the past. But the thought of killing Emmett's and my child caused a shiver to run through my person.

God help me, but I love him dearly.

"Rose? Rose, we have no other choice but to run away." He says grabbing at his hair.

I rush over sitting next to him as graceful as I can with such a large abdomen.

"Your mother-in-law wishes to send me to America, in my condition? The baby will arrive in less than two months time. The journey alone could kill us both," I say placing my hand on his knee.

"I know! Do not worry, darling, Edward will help us. I will speak to him in the morning. I hate to disturb him now that he has found happiness, but we must act before Jessica and her mother do something rash."

"When is the wedding? I do not want to be a burden on his wedding day especially after Lady Isabella was so kind to me." I smile thinking of the kindness she showed me.

"The wedding is in a day's time. I have no other choice but to turn to him. Do not worry, he gave me his word he would assist us." He pulls me into his side, and I breathe him in never wanting to part from him.

There is a loud banging at the front door, and my maid Katherine rushes to answer. Three, very menacing looking bandits enter my home.

Emmett rises up pushing me out of the room. "Rose, run."

"I cannot!" I scream before the men attack Emmett.

One grabs hold of me and hits me hard across the face. I yell out in pain before Emmett attacks him knocking him over with his body.

"Rose, go to Edwards!" He yells at me.

Katherine pulls me out of the chaos as the three men attack Emmett over and over until he falls to the ground. "Come away, Mistress!" she yells pulling me out of the house.

We flee down the streets daring not to look back to see if one of the men were following us. I hold on to my large stomach, my heart practically beating out of my chest.

When we reach the London Townhome of the Duke of Devonshire, I can barely stand upright. Katherine leaves me there going to her parents' home on the other side of the city. I knock on the door to be met by an elderly butler.

"May I help you, Madam?"

"I must see the Duke, it is a most urgent matter." I stand in the cold night air with nothing to cover me.

"The Duke is not home. Please come in from the cold, my lady."

I walk inside of the very lavish home praying that the Duke will soon return. I know not what has become of Emmett, and I fear the worst.

 **Edward**

After partaking in an unhealthy amount of brandy, I find myself struggling to exit the coach. Even without McCarty, the night was a delight.

I am to wed the love of my life. I dare say I need to inform her what she means to me. It has never been mentioned, and one cannot leave these things to chance.

Michael escorts me from the coach to the door where a grave looking Jenks is waiting.

"Your Grace there is an urgent matter that needs your attention," the older butler says.

"My dear man, can it not wait. I am quite foxed at the moment. I'm celebrating, you know!" I turn to walk up the stairs.

"Your Grace, I need to speak to you concerning The Marquis of Winchester!" I turn to find a very stunning and expecting blonde woman.

"Dare, I ask who are you?" Of course, I knew McCarty had a mistress. Over the two years of his marriage, he has had a few, but there have been rumors that he had taken a fancy to his new one.

Upon my word, he has planted his seed in her.

This is grave indeed.

"I am Rosalie Hale. Your Grace, I beg of you. Emmett assured me that you would help us. I had nowhere to go but here. I fear that Emmett has been harmed." She starts sobbing almost falling to her knees.

"Come now, my lady. Calm yourself. Let's sit by the fire." I usher her into the parlor. "Jenks some tea, please.

Rosalie takes a seat, her entire person shaking.

"He was going to leave her, Your Grace, but it is her mother who supports them both. There is no way out for him. I am afraid Your Grace!" She cries and I awkwardly pat her back.

One of the maids Lydia brings in tea. Giving me a nervous look, I ignore her trying to comfort the lady on my chaise.

Once Lydia leaves us alone Rosalie continues. "I am frightened that something has happened to him. When I left the house, the men were upon him. What if he's dead?"

"Calm yourself. I shall go to your home now! Jenks! Have Michael and John bring around the carriage!"

I rise, grabbing my jacket and hat. I take a few drags of the tea that Lydia poured. Before I leave, I instruct Jenks to make sure that Rosalie is set up in one of the guest rooms.

I stumble slightly as I enter the carriage. I must recover my wits Emmett needs me. Finding Rosalie's home in Kensington, I rush out of the carriage running through the open door to find Emmett lying in a pool of his own blood. His wounds are very great indeed. One of his eyes is closed shut, his nose seems broken and there appear to be cuts to his side.

Michael is beside me holding a gentleman holster. He wanders around the house checking for intruders. All seems clear as I kneel down checking over Emmett.

"Rose?" Emmett chokes out weakly, grabbing hold of me.

"She is safe at my townhome. No one will dare come there," I tell him wiping his brow with my handkerchief.

I turn to Michael. "Assist me with getting him into the carriage. He must see a doctor immediately."

We have difficulty getting Emmett's large frame out of the house. It takes Michael, my coach driver, John, and myself to get him from the house and to the carriage in the dead of night.

Once he is settled, he calls for Rose repeatedly.

"Edward, if I die, promise me you will look after her and the baby," he begs me as I try to hold his massive frame up in the small compartment.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, do not worry yourself." I wipe his brow as the carriage stops in front of my townhome.

 **The Baron Cromwell**

Morning could not come soon enough; I had hoped to go to Charles in the dead of the night, once news of Masen's houseguest was confirmed. I had my maids run to the other noble houses informing the staff of Masen's debauchery.

I leave my townhouse, taking my carriage to The Earl's. I shall finally ruin Masen! That insignificant maid and her sister finally paid off.

When I discovered that my newest maid, who I enjoyed to have my way with, had a sister at Masen's I knew I had to use it to my advantage.

The Marchioness's plan is working out perfectly. The men she hired did their job and allowed the whore to escape. I knew she went to Masen's as I had my valet watching his home for when she appeared on his doorstep. Having the maid report to me was only to confirm her loyalty to her sister. Once they went to the other houses spreading the lie, I saw no reason not to release her sister from my employ as promised. I did, however have my way with her one last time … as a celebratory event. Now I am done with her.

I knock frantically on The Earl's door and rush pass his butler dramatically. "I must see The Earl! It is a matter of life or death!"

The fool falls for my Shakespearean act and leads me to the breakfast room. He is moving at a snail's pace, and I cannot prolong my joy any longer. I push him out of the way causing him to knock over an expensive looking vase.

Barging through the door, I interrupt the family at breakfast.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Earl stands and glares daggers at me.

Fool of a man. I feign as if I am very sorry to deliver the news.

"Pray forgive me but a rather urgent matter has come to my attention. I detest bringing bad news, but I must warn you and your family that The Duke of Devonshire has duped you all. He is, as we speak, entertaining his mistress, Rosalie Hale, who is in a delicate condition."

I watch as Lady Isabella stands, then takes a step and falls. The Marquis of Hertford catches her, taking her over to the small chaise against the wall.

"Bella!" His tiny wife screams as everyone rush to her.

"Get out of my home, now!" The Earl marches towards me.

"Sir, you must act now, or your daughter will be ruined. I beg you to cancel the Duke's request for a license and allow me to submit my own so that I may marry Isabella and she may be done with this scandal."

He is silent as everyone look upon us. Isabella comes to as her mother gives her water to drink.

"Come, darling, let's get you to bed." Lady Renee says helping her daughter off the chaise.

"I beg you, Charles, allow me to wed Isabella. I will gladly take her hand even after her ruination." I bow to him.

" You are a liar, Edward would never be so crass! I will never marry you! I do not care if I am ruined." The stupid girl yells at me.

I see that Masen has turned her against me. Let's hope her father has more scruples than she does. Once she is mine, I shall see to it that she never uses her tongue against me.

"Isabella, I am devoted to you like the Duke never will be. You must see he has used you-"

"Enough! I will never consent to you marrying my daughter. Now, leave my home this instant or I shall remove you myself!" he yells at me.

The nerve of him. "You will regret this! She is ruined, all of society knows of this scandal. It will be no secret that Isabella is second to a whore."

The Earl grabs me by my jacket and throws me out of his home like trash. They all will pay greatly for this.

Blaggard - A scoundrel; an unprincipled contemptible person; an untrustworthy person.

Pennyroyal Tea - This is one of the most famous abortifacients in history: a tea made with the herb pennyroyal, or _mentha pulegium_. Pennyroyal is actually a type of mint, but it's a very successful abortion drug — so deeply poisonous, in fact, that just five grams of it can be toxic.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Upon my word! What an action pack chapter! We have met Rose, and have learned a bit about her and Emmett. Our Duke has enjoyed himself immensely! The Baron is upon the scene, is this the last we shall hear from him? I shall see you all less than a fortnight. I am currently writing for the Fandom for Mental health and of course, I am behind so I may be a few days late of my weekend posting! I do apologize but I am pounding away at the keyboard as we say in America! (hehe!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _For those of you who've read the one shot, this chapter is about ninety percent new._

 **Bella**

I sip the water that my mother has forced in my hands. Father has just thrown Baron Cromwell out of our home. I would rather die an old maid than be his wife.

My faith in Edward is unwavering. I have not seen him in two days' time due to preparing for our wedding and now I am told that he has a mistress who is with child. I take a deep breath and stand to leave the room.

It is not to be born! I shall not believe it, and the Baron would do anything to take Edward's place by my side.

"Charles, I have known Edward my entire life, and you must believe me, he would never do such a thing," Jasper says trying to plead with my father.

"I know The Duke to be an honorable man, but why would The Baron make up such vile lies!" My father paces around the room, his anger visible to all.

"I believe that The Baron hopes to win me." I take a deep breath as all eyes fall upon me. "He informed me when we were at Madam Beaumont's that I shall be his."

My voice shakes with fear, as I remember the coldness in his voice and his touch against my person.

"Why did you not inform me of this sooner, Isabella!" My father yells, taking me by the arms.

"I did not want you or Edward to do something untoward. I see now that it was not a wise decision." Tears fall from my eyes as I try to hold myself together.

"I will go to Edward and have him confirm that these allegations are not true. The wedding is tomorrow, and we must resolve this!" my father says banging his fist against the table.

"Come dearest; let's get you to your rooms." My mother takes me by the hand.

As we turn to leave, Angela rushes in. She looks from me to Alice with wide eyes.

"Angela, what is the matter?" Alice asks.

"I must speak with Lady Isabella," Angela says always staying within propriety around my parents.

I turn to her, taking in her appearance and the troubled look on her face. "You may speak openly, Angela. What have you heard?"

She takes a deep breath. "I am sorry Bella, I was in the market and everywhere I turned there is talk of The Duke and a pregnant mistress. It is said that she is at his home as we speak and that he plans to leave you ruined, and wed her."

"That bastard!" my father yells.

"Charles! I am sure we are misinformed!" Jasper says trying to calm my father.

My mind wanders to another day in Madam Beaumont's. How beautiful Rosalie Hale was and how familiar she was with me as if we had a mutual acquaintance.

I gasp in horror knowing that I possibly came face to face with Edward's mistress and showed her a kindness. I cannot wrap my mind around this. I am not sure that Edward could do such a thing to me.

"The wedding is off!" My father says, staring into my eyes.

My knees weaken, but before I threatened to swoon, I rush towards the door. "Pray, if you all will excuse me."

I do not stop until my head is buried in my pillow. My body shakes with the weight of my grief. My heart feels as if it has stopped beating and has plummeted to my stomach.

Father has called off the wedding. He believes the rumors are true.

If they are not true let Edward defend himself.

I believed in him, I believed in our love.

Love.

He made no confession of love to me, no promises of devotion. Our passion for each other always seemed to rule us, and I naively mistook that for love.

I do not know how long I cry my heart out in my rooms. I hear the door opening, but do not move to acknowledge my intruder.

A hand runs through my hair, and my mother starts humming a song from my childhood.

"Darling, do not lose hope, he loves you dearest of that I am certain," she says.

"Oh, Mother! When will this pain end? I am truly ruined. Whether it is by society or by love, I do not know."

 **Edward**

It is early afternoon when the doctor exits McCarty's room at my London townhome. He informs us that Emmett will indeed heal, but must remain bedridden for some time. Rosalie exhales, a sob taking over her. I dismiss the doctor and then rush over to comfort her. I have tried to urge Rosalie to eat something in her delicate condition, but she is too distraught over McCarty's situation.

She really does love him deeply.

Thinking of love, my one thought is that I must see Bella to inform her that all is well. I really just need my arms around her to calm my nerves.

A loud knock on the door disturbs the peace and soon Charles enters the room followed closely by Whit. My arms are still wrapped around Rosalie as she cries into my chest. I can see the emotion on his face as I release Rosalie and stand to defend myself.

"You black-hearted bastard!" Charles yells rushing towards us.

He pulls me by my lapels.

Jasper runs over to assist me. "Charles, please calm yourself."

"Sir, it is not what it seems," I say placing my hands on his forearms.

He releases me abruptly, causing me to fall back onto the chaise. "I trusted you! You gave me your word that you would never betray Bella and then a report of the most alarming nature reaches us. That you have a mistress, and she is with child." He hovers over me with his fists clenched.

"It is not true. Rosalie is a friend of Emmett's, and I am nearly assisting them both. He is here and gravely ill. Isabella is my heart. You must hear me, Charles. I love her," I tell him most sincerely.

A hint of panic runs through me as he steps away.

"It is too late. The Ton is bursting with this information that you are no better than your father. My daughter will never be involved in such a scandal." He turns, leaving the room.

I rush after him with both Whit and Rosalie behind me.

"Sir, you must hear out the Duke. I have no relationship with him. We've only just met, last night. My child and I belong to The Marquis of Winchester." Rosalie stares into the eyes of the furious Earl.

"Good Lord! His wife and mother-in-law will ruin him," Whit says staring wide-eyed at Rosalie.

"I am afraid they have done their worst." I give Whit a grave look.

"Forgive me, Charles, but Rosalie is my mistress. The child she carries is mine. Edward is protecting the both of us by allowing us sanctuary in his home." Emmett stands at the top of the stairs looking like death.

Charles stares between Emmett and me as Rosalie rushes up the stairs to assist him.

"You mustn't be out of bed Emmett! The doctor says you must rest," she urges him.

"I will not allow Edward to lose Isabella because of me. I've never seen him so happy in all my years."

I turn to look at Charles, who has a very somber look on his face.

"Tell me true, is all lost?" I ask of him.

"Her maid informed her of the gossips that has reached the Ton. It seems as if everyone believes Rosalie is carrying your child."

I rush out of my home before he finishes his sentence.

I cannot lose her.

I love her.

I love her.

 **Bella**

Mother Es comes over to beg for me to talk to Edward before I allow father to officially cancel the wedding. The rumors surrounding Edward and Rosalie seem to come in every few minutes by letter. They vary in detail from great to small, with condolences and deepest sincerity for my ruin.

Upon mother's request, I am trying to have tea in the parlor with her, Mother Es and Alice. Every letter that Thomas brings in, I confiscate, tearing it open immediately before anyone can intercede.

"Darling, please do not read another," Mother Es says, placing her hand on top of mine before I open the latest missive.

Ignoring her sad eyes, I open it and read it. "Lady Isabella, I have just heard the dreadful news. It is best that you know the Duke's true intentions. Mrs. Grace, a very dear friend informed me that the affair has been going on for nearly two years."

Tears fall from my eyes. I try to compose myself, but the grief I feel is too great. I dare not know what to believe.

The letter is removed from my hands by force. "Enough of this rubbish! He would never do such a thing."

"Forgive me, but if it is not true let Edward defend himself!" I raise my voice at her.

We stare at each other, neither one of us breaking eye contact.

"I know you are in pain, but I love you as does my son. I know once this is all over you will regret your behavior so I will not hold you to it." She stands, cupping my face gently. "I love you, dear girl."

Watching Mother Es, leave the room feels as if I've heard the news of Edwards's possible betrayal all over again. My body crumbles and I shake uncontrollably.

All is indeed lost.

 **Edward**

Running through the crowded streets of London is a feat within itself. Eyes follow me as I embarrass myself, as I've never done before in all my years. I do not care; I must speak to Bella and inform her the rumors are not true.

When I finally reach the Earl's London townhome, I find mother Es walking towards her carriage. She blots at the tears in her eyes with a handkerchief and rushes towards me.

"Edward! You must fix this!" She sobs as she holds on to me.

In all my life, I've never seen Mother Es cry. She's always been a pillar of strength.

My hand rubs soothing circles around her back. "Mother Es, please calm yourself. You must believe that I never-"

"Of course, I believe you! Don't be daft dear boy. I know you would never keep a mistress while engaged to Isabella. I fear the rumors have hurt her deeply. Go to her, Edward." She gently pushes me towards the townhouse.

The Earl's carriage pulls up and Jasper and Charles rush out.

I ignore them both running up the stairs and barging in. I take Thomas by surprise as I run through the foyer. I rush into the parlor to find the ladies surrounding Bella. She is consumed with fits. She looks up into my eyes and my heart breaks. I rush to her dropping to my knees.

"Darling, please hear me, I beg of you." I grasp her hands.

She snatches them out of my grip and turns away from me.

"On my life, there is no other for me but you. I love you Isabella most ardently with every part of my being." I let the tears fall freely.

"How can I believe you? You have never once declared your love for me!" she yells and then falls into another bout of tears.

I am vaguely aware of both Alice and Lady Renee standing to leave the room. There is some commotion at the door as I bury my face in her skirts as if I was a boy.

"Please, hear me. I love you, Bella. The woman at my house, Rosalie, is not my mistress. She is carrying Emmett's child. He has been gravely injured, and they are under my protection. Upon my honor, you must believe me." I cry like a baby, burying my face deeper in her skirts.

"He speaks the truth, Isabella. I have spoken to both Emmett and Rosalie. Edward is only assisting them so that they can escape his wife and her family." I hear Charles's voice.

I'm aware of doors closing. Then I feel fingers weave through my hair. I look up into the tear-streaked face of the love of my life.

"Truly, you love me?" she whispers.

"With every piece of my soul. You are the only one for me. Please marry me tomorrow." I beg.

"Of course, I will marry you!" She jumps into my arms almost catching me off balance.

Without hesitation I merge my lips to hers, pulling her down to the floor with me. I am desperate as I clutch on to her as if my very life depends on it.

"Oh, Bella, I love you, I love you," I say over as I pepper kisses all over her beautiful face.

Tears continue to fall, but now there is a smile upon her lips. "I love you, Edward. I am sorry that I ever doubted your love for me."

"Darling how could you not? I never confessed my love, and for that, I am deeply sorry."

My fingers trace the soft skin of her arm, as my lips press against hers reassuringly. "I should have sent you a missive first thing this morning. Rosalie arrived on my doorstep in the middle of the night. Emmett was gravely injured when I reached her home, and everything happened so quickly that I was unable to think of the consequences of having a lady of her profession in my home."

Her fingers run through my hair causing my eyes to close. I bury my head in her neck inhaling the scent of lavender and Bella. Combined it is both soothing and very erotic.

My body stirs at the thought of having her as my wife in just a few short hours. I never will come close to losing her again. I vow that on my very life.

"Edward, you were aiding, Emmett, who is not only one of your dearest friends but family. I do not deny that receiving word from you before Baron Cromwell barged into my Father's home would have been much more pleasant and may have saved us both unnecessary heartache."

At the mention of James, I pull away from her, holding onto her shoulders. "Baron Cromwell was here? Tell me what happen!"

She informs me of the Baron's behavior outside the dress shop and I rise and begin pacing.

"This will not be the last we will hear of him. We must be on alert for any wrongdoings on his part. I do not know how he knew Rosalie came to me for help, but I know he's behind this." I pace the length of the room unable to contain my anger.

"Edward, can you please assist me," Bella calls out.

I turn and realize I have left her on the floor. Rushing over, I pull her up and into my arms, holding her tight my lips find hers.

"Forgive me," I whisper against her lips.

A knock on the door interrupts us. Charles, Renee, Jasper, Alice, and Mother Es enter the room.

"Is all well? We do have a wedding for which we must make final preparations." Renee asks rushing towards Bella.

"All is well," she whispers as her mother wraps her arms around her.

"Thank heavens! I took the liberty of picking up your dress," Mother Es says walking over to Bella as well.

"Mother Es! Please forgive my earlier behavior." Bella begs as she flings herself on her.

I raise my eyebrow in question, but Mother Es shakes her head.

"None of that now. If the situation were reversed I am confident I would have gone after my intended with a gentleman's holster. On the contrary, my darling girl you handled the entire thing splendidly!" She kisses Bella on the cheek.

"Let us ladies retire, we have a wedding to prepare for after all!" Lady Alice says excitedly.

The ladies begin to leave the room. Bella turns towards me hesitantly.

"I will not leave without saying goodbye." I bend down kissing her cheek, not caring that we have an audience.

Charles clears his throat, but I ignore him. Bella will be my wife soon, and I will no longer hide my affection.

Bella blushes and reluctantly releases me, following the ladies.

Left alone with Charles and Jasper, Charles pours three glasses of brandy and hands them to Jasper and me.

"I say, what a terrible morning," Jasper says taking a seat.

"Edward, I want to discuss the situation at your home." Charles takes a seat while sipping on his brandy.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it myself, perhaps I should stay somewhere else tonight." I take a hefty sip of my own drink letting the liquid calm my nerves.

"That may be very wise, indeed, or perhaps you could move the Marquis and Rosalie," Jasper says taking a sip of brandy.

"You and Bella are welcome to stay here your wedding night," Charles smiles at me.

I shudder at his offer.

I do not have any intention of spending my wedding night down the hall from my father-in-law.

"Thank you, Charles, but I plan to away to Chatsworth after the wedding. I'm afraid for Bella's well-being with the Baron's open threat against her. We will remain there until I am sure of her safety, and these terrible rumors have ceased to exist." I finish my drink and stand to refill my glass.

"I think that is very wise. She is your responsibility now, and I trust you. She is my heart, take care of her Edward," Charles says gravely before he takes a gulp of his brandy.

"I swear on my very soul, Charles."

The Baron will not harm Bella and me ever again. If he should try, it shall cost him his very life.

 _ **A/N: My dear ladies, I do apologize for the wait. I was writing a story for the Fandom for Mental Health and once that was submitted (almost late, indeed!), I had a wedding in York. At last here we are! The wedding is back on! Our couple is reunited! All is well in our world! The Baron is no more or is he? I shall see you in a sennight!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _For those of you who've read the one shot, this chapter is completely new! I do believe we will be new going forward!_

 **Baron Cromwell**

I enter my townhome slamming the door behind me. My butler Felix rushes into the hall, looking frightened.

"Sir, is everything all right?" Felix asks.

"No, has Kathleen left as of yet?" I inquire after the maid.

If I didn't release this anger on someone, I would surely explode.

"No, sir. I believe she was packing the last of her things before she collected her wages."

"Go and fetch her," I command.

"Right away Sir." He turns to leave.

"Felix, I do not want to be disturbed, or it will cost you greatly," I tell him as I remove my waistcoat.

"Of course, Sir." He leaves the room.

I undo my neck cloth and then the top buttons of my shirt. Walking over to the hearth, I pick up the poker.

"This will do the job," I say to the empty room.

If I cannot have my pleasure with Isabella, I must take out my frustrations on another. I hear the door open as I stare into the fire.

"Sir? You, you wanted to see me?" Kathleen stutters.

The joy I feel from hearing the fear in her voice is nearly enough to lighten my mood. I turn to face her, she is trembling, her eyes downcast as if that will save her.

"Close the door."

 **Bella**

Mother and Mother Es go over the wedding breakfast menu with cook while Alice and Angela are upstairs discussing what style _she thinks would go best with my gown. I sit at the desk in the small parlor responding to the missives I received earlier.

 _Dear Madam,_

 _Thank you for your thoughts. I assure you I am well. I am indeed going to marry The Duke of Devonshire tomorrow. I understand you are unable to attend as you have better things that need your special attention._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Isabella Swan_

 _The future Duchess of Devonshire_

I respond to each cruel and hateful letter in the same fashion, trimming the guest list of five guests and their significant others. If these ladies feel they can send me such nonsense and believe I will ignore it, they are sorely mistaken. I dare not surround what is going to be the happiest day of my life with anyone who would spread such foul rumors without first knowing the facts.

Once all five letters are written, I ring the bell for Thomas.

"Have you completed all the 'bugger off,' missives?" Mother Es asks, walking over to take a seat.

My mother leaves the room with cook, chatting excitedly about the cake, which should be arriving any second.

Thomas enters taking the missives out of my hand, and I give him a warm smile.

I walk over and sit beside her. "Yes, I also informed them that I understand they cannot attend."

"Well done, I am proud to call you my daughter," she says taking me by the hand.

"Thank you for everything, Mother Es. I am sorry for my behavior earlier." I apologize again.

"Nonsense. I understand completely. This was a test for you and Edward. You must be strong in stature to deal with our society." She squeezes my hand. "Especially now that you are a duchess."

"Indeed, today has been very difficult, but it has made me realize that I shall never give society the power over our lives ever again," I smile at her, grateful for the lesson that have been learned through this entire ordeal. "And I am not a duchess as of yet."

Mother Es leans over and pats my cheek affectionately. "You will be in a matter of hours, my darling girl."

I smile shyly at the thought of being Edward's wife in few hours time. I cannot wait to be his in every way imaginable. I am both afraid and giddy to be rid of my innocence once and for all.

Mother comes back into the parlor smiling. "Esme, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Thank you Ren, but I must be leaving to have dinner with my husband. He becomes very distraught if I leave him for extended periods of time." Mother Es stands to leave.

"Very well, but we shall see you bright and early. I can't believe my only daughter will be a duchess!" my mother says excitedly.

"She will be the most beautiful duchess there ever was." Edward's deep voice is heard from the doorway.

We all turn to face him. I give him a large smile wanting nothing more than to be alone with him. It has been far too long since I have felt my lips against his.

"Indeed, she will be, darling boy. I must go to Carlisle. I will see you both tomorrow!" she says before she turns to peck my cheek. "Ren, will you see me out. I dare say our children would like to do some reconnecting."

My mother leans in to whisper in my ear. "Please control yourself, darling, you only have a few hours. Then he can do all the breast kissing he likes."

"Mother!" I say embarrassed, hoping Edward did not hear her.

Mother Es, who is standing next to us, gives a very un-lady like snort, and they both giggle like schoolgirls. Edward raises an eyebrow at their behavior, but they ignore him by practically running out of the room with their heads pressed together in confidence.

After closing the door behind our giggling mothers, Edward walks over to me with a fire in his gaze. He does not stop until his arms are around me, and his lips are firmly pressed against mine.

He sighs against my lips, both his hands cradle my face as our lips mold together in the sweetest parts of heaven.

His tongue teases my bottom lip, and I allow him entrance, twining my tongue to his. Edward lets out a primitive groan as he frees one hand to bring me closer to him. I whimper in pleasure at the feel of his body pressed up against my own.

My fingers glide through his silky tresses enjoying the feel of them against my fingertips. Soft lips leave mine and travel to the sensitive area of my neck. My arms tighten around him, and I pull painfully on his hair.

"Edward!" I call as a delicious feeling runs through my very being.

"My darling … " His lips attach to a sensitive patch of skin on my neck.

He sucks it into his waiting mouth while his hands travel up my sides, covering my breasts, the warmth causing shivers up my spine. The sensations are a combination of both pain and pleasure, and I find myself craving for him to be nearer.

"Oh!" My voice comes out deep and needy.

Edward's lips travel to my own kissing me deeply. I lose myself and wrap my arms around his neck; he picks me up off the ground carrying me over to the chaise lounge lying me down so that I am spread out as an offering to him. Our lips never part as his hands roam my body lighting a fire in me everywhere he touches. His movements are desperate as if he is checking that I am indeed here in the flesh.

The weight of his body against mine is an exhilarating feeling. His lips travel to the plump flesh of my exposed breasts kissing from one to the other as if his very life depended on it. I shiver as a thrill spirals down my back. Never before had I thought about what feelings could arise from physical pleasure between a man and woman.

I can feel the heat rise through my person as Edward's grasp on one of my breasts increases to the point where it is nearly falling out of my gown. My hands grip his hair, and my lips press against his forehead.

I am possessed with a boldness I was not aware lived inside of me. I have not been with Edward since the talk with Mother and Mother Es. My mind is no longer innocent as the rest of me, and I am fully aware of what my body craves from his. Pulling on his hair, I force him to leave my breasts as I hungrily attack his lips. I can feel his member pressed against my leg, hard and ready.

"Oh my darling, I love you so fiercely," he whispers against my lips as he stares into my eyes.

"And I you, my love, with all my heart." I press my lips to his.

There is a knock on the door and Edward quickly removes himself from my person. He helps me up to a sitting position, and I immediately start to straighten my dress.

Once I am presentable, Edward tells the intruder to enter.

Thomas enters as if he did not notice the delay in our answering. I do love his loyalty to our family, especially Alice and myself. He's been like a grandfather to us, always watching over us and sneaking us treats.

"Your Grace, My Lady, your presence is requested in the dining room. Dinner is served," he says before he leaves the room.

Once we are alone, Edward turns to me and pulls me to him.

"Tomorrow cannot come soon enough. I plan to start our journey to Chatsworth after the wedding breakfast. We shall stop at the best Inns on our way, and it will be our wedding trip." He pecks my lips.

I give him a broad smile. "It sounds wonderful, Edward, but perhaps we should not away to Chatsworth until things are more settled with the Marquis and Rosalie."

"Bella, I do not wish to stay in London any longer, especially with the Baron as a threat to you and the gossipers." He has a very somber look on his face.

"Edward, we cannot run from the ton or The Baron any longer." I stare into his eyes.

"It is not running, Bella. I am protecting my wife. I will not delay our trip," he says closing the subject.

I take a deep breath, calming myself before I quarrel with him. "Have you made arrangements for Angela to travel with us as well?"

"Yes, of course. She will ride in the second carriage with Ben, he is the only member of my staff that travels back and forth between Derbyshire and London." He offers me his arm.

I look down at my person to assure that everything is in its place.

"Am I presentable, Your Grace?" I ask batting my eyelashes at him.

Edward kisses my nose playfully. "You are breathtaking, My Duchess."

I can feel the heat on my cheeks, and a wide smile takes over my features. I indeed will be his Duchess by this time tomorrow.

I cannot help but to count down the hours.

 **Edward**

Dinner with my new family is very entertaining indeed. Since it is only the immediate family, we give way to propriety, and I am allowed to sit by Bella's side. This pleases me very much as I am able to rest one of my hands on her thigh, and make circles on the outside of her gown. Although I cannot feel her skin in the flesh, the heat from her body is causing my own to stir.

Bella takes a sip of her wine, and then reaches over to grasp my thigh. She is very close to my hard member, and I swallow my own wine trying to control myself.

"Edward, what will happen to The Marquis and Rosalie while you are at Chatsworth?" Charles asks.

I sit up straight and remove my hand from his daughter's person.

"I plan to allow them to stay at my townhome until he is healed. Most of Emmett's income comes from his mother-in-law as my father's brother squandered their fortune. I plan to gift him a large sum of his inheritance early." I nod towards him.

"His inheritance?" Charles asks.

"Yes, Emmett is my heir being my next of kin. I plan to give him a large sum of money in hopes that he and Rosalie can perhaps escape his wife and mother-in-law." I take a sip of my soup.

"You will have a true heir soon enough and I for one cannot wait!" Lady Renee says excitedly.

Bella stiffens next to me her wide eyes on her mother. "Mother, please contain yourself."

"Whatever for? You will be a married woman tomorrow, and I expect my green-eyed grandchildren no later than two years time. Es and I have been discussing names. I have always loved the name Lavinia for a girl." Lady Renee smiles wistfully to herself and I feel Bella shutter next to me.

"Renee darling, grandchildren will come soon enough. I cannot wait either, but we must get these two wed first." Charles smiles at his wife.

"Very true Charles. Plus, Alice and Jasper will most likely beat them to it. They were wed first. A child with little blonde curls will just be so delightful." Lady Renee claps her hands excitedly.

Jasper turns two shades of pink as Alice closes her eyes tightly.

Clearing his throat, Jasper looks up at me. "Edward, I shall pay close attention to the situation with Emmett and The Baron for you. Do you plan to return back to town?"

"I believe we shall stay at Chatsworth. The season is coming to an end in a month, so I see no reason to return." I grasp Bella's hand under the table.

The staff removes our empty soup bowls, and we await the next course.

"Perhaps everyone will be able to visit Chatsworth at the end of the season?" Bella asks smiling over at me.

"That is a splendid idea, indeed, Sweetheart. You would have settled in as mistress by then." I kiss her hand smiling widely at her.

Charles ignores our affection. It seems with the wedding on the horizon, he is more accepting of our growing intimacy.

I kiss her hand one last time before I release it. It pleases me very much that Bella is comfortable enough with me to suggest that our families come for a visit.

After dinner, I bid goodbye to Bella in the foyer. My lips are firmly pressed against hers; her body flush against my own.

I pull away gazing into her eyes. "Tomorrow you will be mine forever, my love."

Her fingers run through my hair as she lifts herself up on her toes. "I cannot wait a second longer."

"Oh, darling. I love you, dearly. Until tomorrow." My lips find hers, and I kiss her one last time.

My forehead presses against hers. "Until tomorrow," she says before I depart.

I enter Whit and Alice's carriage with a broad smile on my face. Whit has agreed to accompany me to my townhome to inquire after Emmett once we see that Alice is home safely.

 **~TBD~**

Once we enter my townhome, we are met by a rather vexing scene in the parlor. Rosalie is comforting a very distraught Lydia. The girl's head is buried in Rosalie's skirt as her body shakes with grief.

"Rosalie, is everything all right?" I ask concerned.

When Lydia sees Whit and me she rises and rushes over to me. "Your Grace, please forgive me for what I've done, but you must assist my sister!"

Lydia falls at my feet, and I stumble back in alarm. Rosalie rises with difficulty and then walks over to where we are standing.

"Your Grace, Lydia's sister has gone missing. She was going to meet Lydia once she left her employer, The Baron Cromwell." Rosalie gives me a concerned stare.

I know that The Baron has a reputation amongst women of her profession.

Whit assists me in helping Lydia off the floor. I lead her to the chaise lounge where Rosalie takes a seat next to her as Whit, and I stand.

"Lydia, please calm yourself. Now, let's start with why you seek His Grace's forgiveness?" Whit asks.

Lydia takes a few deep breaths as Rosalie rubs circles around her back.

"Baron Cromwell used my sister most horrendously while she was his employee. When he approached me to spy on you, I did not hesitate to accept so that he would release my sister from her bondage." She sobs into a handkerchief. "I informed him when Miss Rosalie came upon your door. It was under his direction that we spread the awful rumors about the two of you. Kathleen informed me that it was The Marchioness of Winchester who sent the men after Rosalie and The Marquis."

"Why would The Marchioness risk everything to join forces with the Baron?" I ask the anger bubbling up inside of me.

"I am not entirely sure, but it seems that The Marchioness of Winchester and The Baron are lovers. My sister has informed me of times when they would force her to join them." Her voice shakes in fear.

"My God!" Whit yells.

"Why in God's name did you allow Baron Cromwell to manipulate you as well? You should've informed me as soon as he approached!" I raise my voice causing her to shake in fear.

"You must understand Your Grace! The things he did to my sister are unthinkable. I had no other choice. He promised once I did his bidding that he would release her, but I have not heard from her! Please!" she begs as the grief takes over her body. "Last I saw my sister we agreed to meet at our parents' home in East London, but she never arrived!"

"Lydia, I will, of course, have someone look into your sister's disappearance," I tell her running my hands through my hair.

"Edward, I will look into this matter personally. You are to be wed tomorrow. I will go to the Magistrate's office this evening and insist they search the Baron's home. Lydia, I will need you to tell the Magistrate everything that you have spoken here tonight." Whit points his finger at her.

"Yes, of course. I will do anything to make sure Kathleen is safe."

Whit and Lydia leave for the Magistrate's Office, and I check on Emmett before I pack a bag to stay the night with Carlisle and Mother Es. It is best that I do not stay alone at my home while Rosalie is still here, even with Emmett. The ton is only aware that she is here.

Both Rosalie and I inform Emmett of his wife's betrayal with The Baron and of her sending the bandits after him.

"I cannot believe that Jessica would be so cruel! Our marriage is not a love match but to send men after a woman in Rose's condition is heartless!" He sits up and Rosalie rushes to him.

"Please calm yourself, Emmett," Rosalie says fluffing his pillow so that he may be comfortable.

"Whit will handle the matter directly. If all goes well, justice will be served to both The Baron and your wife." I walk over to McCarty. "I will stay with Mother Es tonight at their home and will then be away at Chatsworth after the wedding. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I will write my solicitor to inform him to grant you a large sum. You are welcomed at Chatsworth when you are well enough to travel."

"Your Grace, thank you for everything. Can you not stay in your home?" Rosalie asks me.

I bow to her. "Do not fret Rosalie. The Ton is in an uproar with gossip, and I would like to save Isabella from it as much as I can. I will be most comfortable at my mother's. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for the best day of my life. We shall stop by and visit after the wedding breakfast."

"Please do!" Rosalie says surprising me with a warm hug.

"Edward, thank you sincerely. I am proud to call you my cousin and my friend." Emmett shakes my hand, before I take my leave.

I spend the rest of the evening informing the staff to follow Emmett's instructions and to treat both he and Rosalie as they would myself.

I leave my townhome giddy as a child. I will marry the love of my life on the morrow.

I shall count down the hours until I can call Isabella Swan, Isabella Masen, The Duchess of Devonshire.

 _ **A/N: My dear ladies! I am very sorry for the delay. I had a number of unfortunate events happen this past week. At last here we are! I am aware you all are waiting patiently for a wedding and a wedding night, but you will have to wait until Chapter 16. Thank you all for your continue support and love for this story! I do love this period and hope I have done it some justice!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _This chapter is completely new!_

Chap 15

 **Jasper**

The carriage rattles noisily as Lydia and I sit quietly following The Magistrate to Baron Cromwell's home. I sent a missive to Alice informing her that I will not be home until we have found out what has happened to Lydia's sister Kathleen.

I do wish I were home wrapped in her arms. We have finally perfected the marital dance, and I for one cannot get enough of it! But Edward needs my assistance and he desperately needs to get to the altar before Hunt or the Ton can interfere. It is only for him that I am willing to be away from my beautiful wife.

With the testimony of Lydia, The Magistrate is able to search the home of Baron Cromwell, only after I submitted a statement from Edward affirming that he would like their full attention to the situation. I must say I have rather enjoyed having a Duke for one of my best friends over the years. This particular instant is no difference.

Lydia huddles to my side with tears in her eyes as we stand outside The Baron's townhome behind the Magistrate and his officers.

The butler answers wide-eyed and afraid. "May I help you, Magistrate?"

"We would like to speak to Baron Cromwell on the disappearance of one of the maids in his employ." The Magistrate demands.

"I'm sorry, but The Baron is not home at the moment. I believe he is at Whites-"

"No! Please! God! Please, No More!" A young woman's shrill voice is heard coming from the house.

The Magistrate and his officers run into the townhome, and we follow behind. They burst into the parlor to a most dreadful scene.

Lydia lets out an ear-piercing scream and falls to the floor at my side screaming her sister's name. "Kathleen!

My eyes move on their own accord and my stomach churns at the sight in front of me. I am unable to stop my dinner from coming up as I wretch uncontrollably.

Blood is everywhere as Kathleen lies on the floor, naked and badly beaten. The Baron stands over her mangled body holding a hot, metal hearth poker in his hands. He is wearing only his shirt, nothing from the waist down. His male parts are barely covered. He is breathing heavily with a deranged look in his eyes. I don't believe he fully knows we are here.

I gather my wits about me and try to comfort Lydia, but she resists and starts to crawl across the floor to her sister while crying uncontrollably. The Magistrate seems to gather his own senses and storms toward The Baron.

"You sir, are a most despicable man! You are under arrest in the name of the Prince Regent." The Magistrate takes Hunt by the arm, which seems to bring him out of his stupor.

"Unhand me! Do you have any idea who I am? This girl is nothing but a commoner! She means nothing!" The Baron yells as The Magistrate manhandles him.

One of the officers grabs his trousers thrusting them into his hands so that he can cover himself.

Lydia makes her way over to her sister on hands and knees. I remove my waistcoat to cover Kathleen from prying eyes.

Steadying my nerves, I gently lay my waistcoat over her person trying not to cause more irritation to her mangled skin. Kathleen blanches from the feeling letting out a small cry.

Lydia carefully places her sister's head in her lap stroking her hair as Kathleen whimpers, her body shaking with the intensity of her pain and despair. Silent tears continue to fall down Lydia's face.

"I demand to know the charges!" Hunt yells out as he slides on his trousers while trying to fight away the officer.

"Sir, on top of the blatant abuse and defilement of this poor creature, you are also being charged for the attack on The Marquis of Winchester and Rosalie Hale."

"That's preposterous! Hunt yells. "The Marchioness of Winchester sent those men after her oaf of a husband! I will not be to blame!"

The Magistrate stands over the three of us looking gravely down at Kathleen's shaking form. "You must get her over to Bedlam Hospital. I will send some men to collect The Marchioness for questioning."

He turns to one of his officers standing at the door watching the two girls with compassion in his eyes. It is a most heartfelt scene, tears fall down Lydia's face as she hums a melody while stroking Kathleen's hair.

"Jacob, gather a few men and search the home. I also want statements from every person under The Baron's employ." The Magistrate instructs.

"Right away sir!" He rushes off to do The Magistrate bidding.

I turn to the stunned Butler. "Get me some blankets so that we may get her inside the carriage!"

 **~TBD~**

The carriage ride to Bedlam Hospital is dreadful. Lydia cradles her sister's head in her lap while we bounce through the unsavory parts of London. Officer Jacob and I sit helplessly across from them, speechless and unmoving.

Kathleen's body shakes with pain; the multiple blankets covering her do nothing to fight off the chill and pain she must be feeling.

Just as we arrive at the hospital, Kathleen stills, opens her eyes to look upon her sister and takes her last breath.

Lydia shakes her sister forcefully. "Please, Kat! Please wake up!"

Officer Jacob picks up a limp Kathleen once the carriage stops. "I shall see if there is anything they can do."

Following behind Officer Jacob, I assist a sobbing Lydia into the hospital. Being wealthy, I have never been in a public hospital, and the sight of hundreds of patients lying in their own filth causes bile to rise in my throat. There is a foul stench in the air, which causes the most dreadful shudder to run through my person.

Officer Jacob lies Kathleen on a cot, as a doctor and a nurse feverishly works on her for several minutes. Lydia is draped across my body in anguish, and I struggle with propriety as I have only held Alice thusly. However, I understand she is burdened with her grief.

The doctor looks up, shaking his head. "I am very sorry, her wounds were too great, her body too beaten."

We make arrangements for Kathleen's body to be prepared and sent to the morgue. I pay for the arrangements out of my own pockets. What I have seen today is most dreadful, and I would not be a gentleman if I did not assist Lydia and her family.

I am sure Edward would agree.

Officer Jacob and I see Lydia to her parent's home where she insists that she will inform them alone. After she is inside the small dwelling, we leave to go to the Magistrate office.

We arrive at The Magistrate's office in the middle of the night. When we walk in, the current Marchioness stands, demanding that she be released.

"You have no right to treat me like this!" The Marchioness yells to one of the officers.

"My Lady, please cooperate. We have a written statement from Baron Cromwell stating that you sent bandits to attack your husband and his mistress, Rosalie Hale." The officer announces, pushing her down into an empty chair.

Jacob walks over to The Magistrate, who is speaking to the Baron and his representative. Jacob leans down and whispers in his ear, and they both walk over to where I am standing.

"Kathleen is dead," I inform the Magistrate, staring him in the eye.

He bows his head, takes a deep breath and then turns away from us.

He reaches The Baron pulls him up and hits him repeatedly. "You sir are under arrest for murder! You will hang for this."

He shoves The Baron into another officer. " Before I kill him myself, take him to Newgate Prison, where he will await trial for the murder of Kathleen Cooke."

"You cannot! I am a Baron!" Hunt yells repeatedly.

"That sir does not give you the right to kill innocent women!" The Magistrate yells, spittle falling down his chin.

James Hunter, the former Baron of Cromwell is escorted out of The Magistrate's office. The Marchioness of Winchester stares on, her face ashen with fear.

" I demand you release me!" The Marchioness stands yelling.

"You, Madam, are in no place to make demands. You should be concerned with the well-being of your husband. If he should perish as the young lady, Kathleen has, you will be trialed for murder, too." He strides over to her.

"I demand to write my mother!" she says shaking in fear.

"Jacob, see that she has parchment to write her mother once she is done. Then see to it that she arrives safely to Bridewell Prison where she will await trial." The Magistrate turns to me. "Sir, I shall report to you once both hearings are set."

"Thank you, Magistrate; I will inform The Duke of all that has transpired. He will be leaving town on the morrow for his honeymoon trip, so if you have questions, please do not hesitate to contact me. The Marquis of Winchester is staying at The Duke's townhome so you can inquire there if he is needed."

"I most certainly will keep you abreast, my Lord. Thank you for your assistance today." The Magistrate bows to me.

I leave the office in the early morning hours. I must get some sleep before I have to stand up with Edward.

I go to my rooms once I am home to find my bed empty. I undress and then go in search of my wife who is asleep in her own rooms. I stand over her staring at her angelic form before crawling into the bed next to her and gathering her in my arms.

The weight of the night comes crashing down on me, as all the horrors I have seen come to the forefront of my mind.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice calls out to me as her arms tighten around my person.

"Oh, God Alice!" I cry, clutching on to her for my very life as Kathleen's mangled body flashes through my mind.

"What has happened?" She asks with worry in her voice.

"I dare not ever speak it, please just hold me my dearest."

She holds me as the tears fall and my body shakes with the grief of the night.

 _ **A/N: Here we are! I know it is small but it has meat! It is a most dreadful chapter, and very hard to take. The Baron is a most awful fellow! Jasper has proven his worth to us all and to The Duke! I am half way done with what we all are waiting for … The Wedding! I shall try my very best to get it to my Duchess so that you all will have it in a sennight!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _This chapter is completely new!_

 _Fran wanted me to cut the chapter in ½ but I promised a wedding! It is long but I hope you all enjoy it!_

Chapter 16

 **Bella**

"Arise! Arise, Duchess!" My mother's voice is loud and piercing.

The drapes in my room are open wide allowing the sunlight to shine brightly. There is an air of excitement and anticipation that is running through me. I cannot help the smile that is upon my face.

"Come, darling girl, we have things to do!" Mother Es's voice rings through the room, and I turn my head to face her.

"You two are very cheery this morning." I yawn sitting up in my bed.

I will miss my bed, dearly. I have had this bed and my bed in Forkshire for as long as I can remember. There are a number of changes that I will have to endure now that I will be a married woman.

"Of course we are cheery, our children are to be married, which would make us what, Es?" my mother asks as I stand to get out of my bed.

"I think it will make us, sisters! I've always wanted a sister. Lizzie was like a sister to me-"

"Well, I do not plan to be as close to you as Lizzie, however, I will be your sister," mother says interrupting her.

"I am not sure that is how it works you two, but we will all be family. That in itself is a very happy occasion, is it not?" I stand stretching my body.

"I dare say a gown does not do your figure justice. My goodness Ren, to have such firm breasts." Mother Es looks me up and down causing me to cover myself and heat to form upon my cheeks.

"I know, Es. To be young again! I once saw her derriere when she was coming out of the bath and I nearly fainted! I had the same one twenty years ago!" My mother very dramatically pretends to faint.

"That is enough you two! I want you both to be on your best behavior today. No improper comments." I say sternly to them.

"Oh Bella, you know I will be on my best behavior! It is one of the happiest days of my life!" My mother rushes over to give me a hug.

"I will behave, but if the dreadful, Dowager Hertford says anything untoward to me, I will not be held responsible for what I do to her." Mother Es points to me.

"Very well, you will be allowed that one vice," I smile at her.

Angela comes into the room. "Your bath is ready. Cook is preparing your favorite breakfast, although she will not stop crying. I fear there may be tears in it. In fact, the entire staff is crying because their little mistress is all grown up." She dabs her own eyes with her apron.

"Now, Angela please do not cry. You will make me cry as well." I rush over to take her by the hand.

"The entire house is in an uproar. They've all been around since Bella was a babe. This was our home before Charles inherited the Earldom from his brother, so the staff has doted on her, her whole life." My mother starts to cry. "Now look at me!" Mother Es rushes to her.

"I know how you are feeling. Being barren made me feel less than a woman, but when Lizzie invited me to live at Chatsworth, and I looked into a pair of little green eyes, I felt like a mother. I knew he would never truly be mine, but I made it my mission to become his. I never thought the day would come where he would marry." Mother Es releases mother and comes over to me. "But look at him now; marrying this lovely creature here. Please do start on my grandbabies as soon as possible!"

"Mother Es! I am going to take my bath, and when I return, there will be no more crying and no more inappropriate talk… and no mention of babies, from any of you. Am I clear?" I give both mothers my most menacing stare.

"Perfectly," mother says.

"Yes, of course, darling," Mother Es says.

As I leave, I hear their voices follow me.

"I dare say she's ordering us around like a duchess, Ren."

"She most certainly is, Es!"

 **~TBD~**

Once every piece of my body is scrubbed to the point of redness, I walk back into my room to find that Alice and my wedding gown have joined us. A small breakfast is set up as well, and one of the maids, Louisa, tearfully plates rolls, preserves, grapes, and my favorite; poached eggs onto a tray in front of me. Louisa sobs as she brings me a cup of hot chocolate, another favorite of mine.

"My Lady, all of your favorites and cook made the preserves fresh just for you." She cries setting down the hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Louisa. Now please, you must stop this crying, The Duke and I shall visit often." I smile at her.

Unlike most families, half of our staff travels to and from London with us. Mostly the ones who originated from London before my father became the Earl of Forkshire. I have always been fond of Louisa, she would nurse me whenever I was ill, making sure that I had her mother's special home remedies for a cold or womanly cramps.

"A visit is not the same. I shall miss your happy disposition on a daily basis," she says before breaking down into another fit and running from the room.

"The entire house is in an uproar! Even Uncle is sulking in a corner. I pretended not to notice the tears in his eyes when I found him." Alice states as she fluffs out my gown. "Now hurry, so that Angela can do your hair. We only have an hour before we have to be at the church."

I rush through my breakfast while everyone is bustling around. Mother is overseeing the final count of the wedding breakfast while Mother Es, with the assistance of her maid, Delores, is getting prepared for the wedding.

Once I have eaten, Angela and Alice begin working on my hair.

"I remember the first time I did your hair. It was so wild; I'd never seen such hair in all my life. The color is still so rich and vibrant to this day." Angela cries and both Alice and I roll our eyes.

"Angela, please contain yourself. You are going with me after all, so you have no need to be so emotional." I smile at her through the mirror.

"I know I'm going with you, it's just that I never thought I'd see the day when you were all grown. You will always be that little girl who gave me a handkerchief when I was crying for my friends at the nunnery." Angela tearfully explains.

"Angela, you are giving me a headache! I haven't had any sleep due to Jasper coming home in the early mornings." Alice says rubbing at her eyes.

"Why did Jasper get home so late?" I ask looking at her in the mirror until I notice Mother Es shake her head at Alice.

"We shall speak of it all later. For now, let's get that dress on!"

I smile at her looking up at my hair. They have done a splendid job. It is dotted with pearls and Angela gently starts pinning up the loose curls.

Mother comes in holding a jewelry box smiling from ear to ear. She places it on my dressing table and then goes to take my wedding gown.

Once my hair is complete, I close my eyes as Angela begins to apply Pear's Almond Bloom to my face. The rice flower feels divine. Once the tinted foundation is complete, she brushes some rouge on my cheeks; Pear's Liquid Bloom of Roses is my favorite, whenever I wear cosmetics.

"Just a dab on each cheek Angela, a little tinge to the cheeks of a delicate woman is excusable. Too much could question her virtue." Mother Es instructs.

"So right you are Esme. Angela, I will do her eyes. I have always been more of an expert than you, and she must be perfect." Alice tells her as she picks up the small container and the thin pencil.

"That is a very fine brand made from lamp black pigment powder and oil," Mother Es says staring at the mascara.

"Yes, I just discovered it. We were using burnt cork, and the smell was dreadful!" Alice says before she applies the liner.

I close my eyes, familiar with being used as Alice's doll.

"That is wonderful, Alice. Adding the liner on top of her eyelids is pure perfection!" Mother Es's excited voice rings around the room.

"Thank you. Now Angela, the lip color." Alice moves away to allow Angela access to me.

"Angela, just a dab, Edward loves her natural beauty so we must enhance it not drown it." My mother says walking over to join us.

I stand and walk over to Mother removing my robe. Angela laced up my corset in my dressing room, but I still feel exposed with Mother, Mother Es, and Alice in the room. Although I am used to Alice being around as I dress.

I slip into my wedding gown; the feel of the fabric caressing my skin like a lover's touch. The fabric is light blue satin covered with sheer white lace. The lace drapes like waves on the water in the front while the bodice hugs my breasts.

"You are breathtaking!" Mother Es says crying as Angela finishes the last button.

"Oh, Mother Es! I cannot believe that you are crying as well." I take a deep breath trying to control my own tears.

"Do not cry, Bella. You have to be nice and rosy for Edward," Alice says pinching my cheeks hard.

My mother walks over to my dressing table, picks up the jewelry box and walks to me smiling widely.

"You know my mother was a very cold woman. I had vowed never to treat my children that way. The only thing she ever gave me were these earrings on my wedding day." She opens the box to reveal a beautiful pair of diamond earrings." They belonged to her mother, and now they belong to you, my beautiful girl."

"Oh, Mother. Thank you, they are lovely." She places the earrings in my ears.

Once she is done, Mother Es comes over holding a large velvet case.

"Edward would like you to wear The Devonshire Coronet." She says lifting the box.

My breath catches as the most beautiful tiara I have ever seen catches my eye. A row of scrolled, leaf-like shapes alternates with a lotus pattern. The upper section is set throughout with cushion-shaped diamonds. The base has a decorative design of diamonds set between two lines of more cushion-shaped diamonds. All of this magnificence is mounted in silver and gold.

I shake my head, overwhelmed by its decadence and the realization that I am indeed marrying above my station.

Taking a deep breath, I shake the negative thoughts away. Edward loves me and I him. That is the most important thing.

Alice and Angela both clip my veil to my hair before Mother Es carefully places the Devonshire Coronet on my head.

The weight of it seems massive.

Mother Es's eyes roam my person, and I look at her curiously. "I believe something is missing," she says turning to remove a parcel from under one of my pillows.

She walks over to me carrying a jewelry box with a missive attached. "Edward wanted you to have this."

She passes me the box, and I open the note first.

 _My Darling,_

 _I cannot wait until you are truly mine, I shall count down the very seconds until my lips can touch yours freely as your husband._

 _Please wear this symbol of my love for you, My Duchess, and let it be the first in your jewelry collection._

 _I love you with all my heart and soul._

 _Your soon to be husband,_

 _Edward Masen,_

 _The Duke of Devonshire_

I press my lips to the missive and set it aside opening the box. Inside is a breathtaking necklace. There are diamonds in the shape of small hearts all leading to a centered, large yellow diamond surrounded by more sparkling hearts.

It is simply spectacular.

"How beautiful!" My mother's stunned voice takes me out of my fascination.

"Oh, Bella! It is made for a Duchess. I must ask him where he found such a treasure." Alice says clapping excitedly.

"Mother, will you do the honors?" I ask so overwhelmed with emotion from both the missive and the gift.

My mother locks the beautiful piece of jewelry around my neck, then takes a step back perusing me from head to toe.

"Oh, my darling girl. You are breathtaking." She cries dabbing her eyes.

"Bella, it is time that you see The Duchess of Devonshire," Mother Es says taking me by the shoulders and turning me to the looking glass.

I gaze at myself in the mirror, smiling widely at the beautiful Duchess in front of me. She looks like Lady Isabella Swan, but so much more.

In the mirror smiling back at me is Isabella Masen, The Duchess of Devonshire.

 **Edward**

I stand in the mirror as Ben stands behind me smoothing out my tuxedo waistcoat. Jasper has just retold Carlisle and me about his very dreadful night. I wish that I could take the events away from my innocent friend, but he handled himself far better than I could have imagined.

"I shall write a note to my solicitor, I will gift the family a thousand pounds." I take a deep breath staring into the mirror.

My hair is free of hair wax just as Bella likes. However, it is very unmanageable, and I run my fingers through it several times in hopes of taming it.

"Edward it is not your responsibility to take care of every family James has taken advantage of," Carlisle says, giving me a firm glare.

"I feel responsible for his behavior, Carlisle. If only I would have exposed him all those years ago." I shake my head at the mistakes of my youth.

"Edward, do not think on that at this moment. It is very kind of you; I shall see that the family receives your gift." Jasper stands and straightens his own tuxedo jacket.

Ben finishes my buttons and steps aside as I run my hands through my hair one last time. I stare at the Devonshire crest upon my chest. I hope that I can bring honor back to the Masen name.

I never intended to marry, but Bella stole my very heart and soul, I shall honor her all the days of my life.

Carlisle pats me on the back. "Let's go get you married old boy!"

"Indeed!" I yell out in excitement.

I shall marry the love of my life, my duchess, Isabella Masen.

 **~TBD~**

My carriage arrives at St. George's Church for my wedding. A small crowd litter in the front of the church to catch a view of the attending guests. The early morning sun beams down from the sky, for once a crisp clear day in London. The weather seems to represent my joyful mood.

The old church stands proud and historical as it looms over me. There is a duel going on in my belly, and my hands are covered in perspiration. The thought that Bella will soon be mine for the rest of my life sends a thrill through my person.

Walking inside, I see a large number of society has risen early to view our nuptials and have gathered in the main chapel. Only a handful of guests will attend the wedding breakfast at The Earl's. When I enter the large church, all eyes fall upon me.

There is a great deal of whispering going on about The Baron and Marchioness. I do hope this ceases before Bella arrives. I do not want to spoil our wedding day with such gossip.

Taking off my hat I run my fingers through my hair, trying to make it appear decent. The things I do for love.

It is true; I would do anything for Bella.

"Your Grace!" The Bishop approaches me with a happy smile.

"Bishop Brandon, thank you for officiating today. I hope you will join us at the wedding breakfast." I invite him shaking his hand firmly.

He is a jolly sort of fellow; I feel that all clergymen should have a happy disposition. They do after all, have to deal with people on a daily basis.

"Thank you, your Grace, I would most enjoy it. I have heard the Swan's have one of the best cooks in town," he says before he turns to the chapel's main door.

Mother Es walks in smiling at me. She looks beautiful in a dark blue gown. She gives her husband her cheek first before she turns to address me.

"My darling boy! This is one of the happiest days of my life." She hugs me and then steps back dabbing at her eyes.

"Mother Es, you look lovely. Has my wife-to-be arrived as well?" I ask trying not to sound as excited as I feel.

"She has, and my dear, she is a vision!" she says practically jumping where she stands.

"Splendid, then let us begin," The Bishop says clasping his hands together. "Your Grace, if you and The Marquis of Hertford would stand up front with me."

The Bishop turns and walks to the front of the church to face the guests. Jasper follows him, and I take a deep breath before I go to turn.

Mother Es stops me. "Your mother and father are looking down on you my dear boy, and they are very proud."

I bow my head before I turn to walk down the aisle where Bishop Brandon and Jasper are standing. It is hard to think of my parents. I loved my mother greatly until she died, leaving me alone with my father. My only solace and comfort was Mother Es. She had always been a second mother to me and shielded me from my father's wrath whenever she could. Mother could not protect herself, nor me from Father's harsh words and abrupt treatment, but her love was unconditional, unwavering and all consuming.

My father, however, made it clear that I would never live up to the Masen name, that I would never be as great as the former, Dukes of Devonshire or as great as he was.

Shaking my head, I take my place beside the Bishop and wait as the organist begins to play. Carlisle escorts both Mother Es and Lady Renee down the aisle.

Alice follows behind them smiling widely at Jasper. She is holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hands.

The doors close behind Alice and the music changes. The entire church stands to face the large doors. Two servants of the church open them to reveal the most enchanting site I have ever had the pleasure to behold.

She is a breath of fresh air, the sunshine on a cool summer day, a rare flower in a valley of weeds.

My heart.

My love.

My everything.

My Bella.

 **Bella**

The church is near filled to capacity as all eyes fall upon me. I am nervous from all the attention, until my eyes land upon Edward.

My breath catches and I stumble lightly, but Father is there to lead me to him. He is a magnificent male specimen, indeed.

Edward stands in his tuxedo waistcoat, his hair is free of wax, and tears are pooling in his eyes. They are filled with so much love and devotion, that I find myself overwhelmed.

I had never thought that I would truly find a love match. I only wanted to marry well and do my duty to my family. Instead, I found love and much more.

When we reach Edward and The Bishop, Edward does not take his eyes off me, and I smile shyly wanting nothing more than to go to him.

Bishop Brandon takes a deep breath holding on to the Bible. " _Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God …"_

 _The Bishop continues speaking, asking if there are any impediments that might hinder us from being lawfully joined. My heart beats uncontrollably as the church seems to wait with baited breath._

 _Once the Bishop begins again, I breathe freely, happy that there is nothing or no one that will ever again come between us. I had feared Baron Cromwell would somehow intercede, but he must have come to his senses._

 _"Edward,_ _wilt thou have this woman_ to be thy wedded wife, to live together after _God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee_ _only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"_ he asks.

Edward turns to me, tears falling from his eyes. "I will."

My own tears fall as Bishop Brandon turns to face me. "Isabella, _wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

I swallow, trying to contain my emotions. "I will."

The Bishop turns to my father who is still standing by my side. "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," my father says in a loud voice.

The Bishop removes me from my father, to place my right hand in Edward's right hand.

Once our hands touch, I feel as if I am made whole.

Bishop Brandon smiles widely at us. "Edward, repeat after me…" he nods to Edward.

Edward stares into my eyes saying the words. " _I Edward,_ _take thee, Isabella to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."_

I am overwhelmed with the love I feel this day. The Bishop turns to me. "Isabella, repeat after me."

" _I Isabella, take thee, Edward, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."_ I look into his eyes smiling widely.

Edward looks at me, mouthing, _'I love you',_ and I am overcome by the love I feel for him.

The Bishop places a small gold band in Edward's hand, and he places it on my fingers.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow..." Edward continues and then he takes my hand and places a kiss upon my ring.

The entire church gasps, but I simply smile at his devotion.

The Bishop continues with the ceremony, blessing us and serving us communion.

Once we stand together in front of him, he gives us a wide smile. " _Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. I pronounce that they be man and wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost._ _Amen. You may kiss your bride."_

Edward wraps one hand around my waist and the other around the base of my neck. His lips ghost over mine as he stares into my eyes. "I love you, Isabella Masen," he whispers before he merges his lips with mine.

My hands automatically wrap around his neck, as my lips part to allow his tongue entrance. I can hear the shocked gasps around us as the Bishop clears his voice loudly, and Jasper whispering something in the background.

I ignore it all as I lose myself in my husband's embrace. My fingers twine in the hair at the base of his neck. Before we go any further, Edward pulls away smiling at me.

I look into his eyes, smiling at his mischief in front of society. "I love you, Your Grace."

"And I you, Your Grace."

"Introducing Edward and Isabella Masen, The Duke and Duchess of Devonshire."

We turn to face the church. I see my father is scowling at us, but I dare not care, I am a married woman.

We walk down the aisle passing most of the ton. Once we are out in the vestibule, Edward pulls me to the side kissing me again.

 **Edward**

I cannot help myself, I must have her against me. Her lips pressed against mine,

I am a desperate man.

For her.

Only her.

"Can you two not contain yourself, until you are alone?" I hear Charles's gruff voice cry out.

"Oh, Charles! Let them be!" Renee's voice chastises him.

I release Bella, her teary eyes shining with love. I turn to find that our entire family has joined us.

"Oh, Bella, I mean, Your Grace. It was a beautiful ceremony." Renee hugs her daughter kissing her on the cheek.

"Mother! You do not have to address me thusly!" Bella says hugging her mother back.

"Welcome to the family, Edward!" Charles takes me by the hand and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you, Charles. I shall always endeavor to be worthy of her." I tell him sincerely.

"I know you will," he says smiling.

"Oh, Your Grace! I am proud to call you my daughter." Mother Es hugs Bella to her.

"Would the two of you please behave!" She smiles at our two mothers.

"Whatever do you mean? Are you not The Duchess of Devonshire?" Lady Renee asks happily.

"She is, indeed." I kiss Bella's temple.

Alice walks over to us. "It's time to go outside."

I take my wife by the hand and lead her outside where we wave at the small crowd gathered. People start coming out of the church, and the first group in front of us are servants from The Swans.

"It was so wonderful, Your Graces." A woman cries.

Bella hugs her patting her back affectionately. "Thank you for coming, Louisa, now please stop crying."

She shakes her head as the butler Thomas approaches us, he is also crying. "Please take care of her Your Grace. She is very dear to us all."

We greet more guests as they come out of the church. Once we are done with the last, we enter our carriage. As soon as Michael closes the door, I turn to my wife.

Removing the coronet off of her head, I place it on the empty seat in front of us.

"Oh, thank you! It was very heavy!" Bella says stretching her neck, and moving it left and right.

"I can only imagine. It was heavy as I carried it from Devonshire."

My hands start massaging her neck trying to take away her discomfort. She turns to me, smiling and I pull her closer, our lips ghosting over each other.

"I love you," she whispers looking into my eyes.

"I love you, as well, with every fiber of my being, darling." I press my lips to hers.

She gasps out loud running her fingers through my hair. Our tongues dance together, and the most euphoric sensation runs through me.

The feeling of my wife in my arms, her lips pressed against my own, her breasts heaving from excitement, sends a hunger through my person. I kiss her neck, teasing it with my tongue as one of my hands takes hold of one of her breasts.

She feels exquisite, I squeeze gently, and my wife moans in pleasure pressing her body closer to mine. My lips travel to the swell of her beautiful busoms and I hungrily kiss both of them.

Bella's hands pull at my hair as the carriage continues to bounce through the streets of London. Michael wass instructed to take a turn around the park.

Pulling her gown down, I take a pink nipple into my mouth finally enjoying being so free with her and knowing that I could take her here if I so well desired because she is mine.

"Edward!" she calls out as I gently bite down into her flesh.

Looking up at her, I smile, seeing her enjoying my ministrations on her person. Her head is thrown back, her plump lips are open, her eyes closed.

Sitting up I take her lips with mine as my fingers massage her nipples. She opens her eyes looking at me.

I pull away from her staring into her eyes. "Darling, tonight cannot come soon enough. I wish for nothing more than to become one with you."

"I wish for the same, to feel you inside of me," she whispers staring down shyly.

I sit back in shock that she has admitted such a thing. My hand leaves her person, and she sits up startled. I am in a stupor at her words.

"Edward?" Her hand caresses my jaw.

I pull her onto my lap attacking her lips hungrily. "My God, Bella, you cannot say such things!"

I plunder the depth of her mouth, my hand finding her nipple again pinching lightly with my fingertips.

"Ahh," she calls out.

My lips find her …

Tap,

Tap.

"Your Graces we have arrived at The Earl's." Michael's voice is heard from the other side of the carriage door.

Pulling away from my wife's delectable neck, I look up at her smiling face. I hadn't noticed that the carriage had stopped moving.

"I must make myself presentable," Bella says pecking my lips.

Moving off my lap, she fixes her dress, tucking away her breast. I stare at it mournfully, letting out a sigh. I shall pay special attention to them tonight once we reach Denali's Inn.

"Pray, Sweetheart where did you learn such things, as me being inside of you?" I ask knowing that she has been nothing but innocent our entire courtship.

Bella looks down shyly, straightening her gown. "Well, Mother and Mother Es, gave me a talk. They explained quite a few things to me."

"I cannot believe ladies speak of such things!" I say in shock.

"I, for one, am very glad for the conversation. My innocence has been a hindrance. I am quite ready to be done with it." She says pouting at me.

I pull her to my side kissing her lips. "You shall be done with it tonight, I promise you, my love."

We kiss, enjoying just being husband and wife without anyone looking upon us. Another tap on the door again disturbs us.

"My dears it is your Mother Es, pray the guest are waiting, and the Earl is turning a peculiar red color at the thought of what must be partaking inside the carriage.

I pick up the Devonshire coronet and place it on Bellla's head.

"Are you ready, my wife?" I ask taking her by the hand.

"Yes, my husband," she says.

We exit the carriage as husband and wife, ready to face the world.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Here we are! The Wedding! I nearly swooned from all the love and devotion! The next chapter is almost completely written! I am enjoying these two so much that I have neglected my other stories to write them! I shall see you all in a sennight. Thank you for all the reviews, I do try to answer them all, so do not hold it against me if I do not, I sometime reply twice! I am glad you all are loving it as much as I enjoy writing them!**_

 _ **Some history:**_

 _ **The Devonshire Coronet was made in 1893, years after our story but I thought it appropriate that our Bella wear it and well it's fiction!**_

 _ **The idea of a white wedding is Victorian, in Regency,**_ _ **a bride could wear any color or pattern.**_

 _ **The Wedding Breakfast:**_ _ **Because weddings were held before noon, the celebratory meal eaten afterwards was considered a breakfast. The Weddings were held early so that the newly married couple could then travel on to their honeymoon!**_

 _ **Cosmetics: The cosmetics mentioned were actual make-up during the Regency. Although natural beauty was much praised, the majority of the women in Regency days would take cosmetics to fill in where nature proved deficient and in many cases what we see is the natural look, which differed from the previous century in pretending to be natural, but was still helped along by a judicious amount of cosmetics.**_

 _ **One Thousand Pounds is equavlent to thirty-three thousand U.S Dollars or was in 1988 which was when the document I researched was made so I suppose it's double that now!**_

 _ **Mariage Ceremony- I took the entire ceremony from The Book of Common Prayer, I did however add the kiss and the introduction!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _This chapter is completely new! I dare say we are new for awhile!_

Chapter 17

 **Edward**

My wife and I enter her family's townhome and Charles stares at me coldly as my wife is whisked up the stairs with Alice, prattling on about freshening up.

"Pray, may I ask what was transpiring in the carriage for so long?" he asks, a little to harsh in my opinion.

Charles and I have always been close since we met at Parliament, but I will not answer to him concerning my wife. She will always be his daughter, but now she is a married woman.

"No, you may not Charles. Bella is my wife now, and you must accept that she is no longer your little girl." I look him straight in the eye. "If I wish to have a conversation with my wife inside our carriage for hours on end, then that is what I will do."

He bows his acceptance. "You are right of course. I just worry about the gossipers and propriety."

"Please trust that I will always consider my wife first. I also know that the Ton will gossip, that we cannot stop from occurring," I tell him as I wait for Bella to come back down so that we may enter the breakfast together.

"Yes, of course, but I also know that a newly married man is not always in the right frame of mind when his wife is finally his after a long courtship. Forgive me, I did not mean to sound impertinent." He clears his throat.

"There is nothing to forgive, we are family now, and I dare say this is new to all of us." I nod at him.

"It is. Also, have you spoken to Bella regarding The Baron or Marchioness? The rumors are very somber and I fear that it will be the talk of the wedding breakfast." Charles takes a deep breath.

"You are correct, I shall take a moment to speak with her and meet you all in the dining room. Pray, which rooms are hers?" I ask.

Charles gives me directions to Bella's rooms, and I go in search of my wife. When I reach the door that he described, I knock and wait until I hear Alice's voice tell me to enter.

I walk inside to find Alice, and someone who I presume is Angela, pinning Bella's hair. Everyone is smiling, but no one is as beautiful as my very heart who sits at the vanity.

The space is bare; an open trunk lies in the middle of the floor.

Bella looks up at me smiling. "Ladies, may I have a word with my wife, please?" I ask entering fully.

"Of course, Edward. We are all finished." Alice says adding one more pin to Bella's hair. She walks over to me smiling. "Please do not mess up her hair again; she needs to look like a Duchess at the breakfast." She scolds me.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I guess my excitement for my wife is evident. "I give you my word Lady Hertford." I tease.

She walks out of the room, and Angela goes to follow her. "Angela, my valet Ben, will come to collect both Bella's things and yours at around two in the afternoon."

"Thank you, Your Grace. Everything is almost ready to go. I just have to finish packing Her Grace's closet."

"Angela …" Bella stands addressing her. "You do not have to call me Her Grace," she says walking over to me.

"Your Grace, society dictates it," Angela says before she leaves closing the door.

Bella rolls her eyes very un-lady like and I smirk at her. "She is right you know. However, I do understand that she is dear to you. Perhaps she can address you formally in front of others." I bend down kissing her cheeks.

"That will be reasonable." She kisses my lips gently, and my arms wrap around her tiny waist.

I pull away before I lose myself in my wife and make a mess of her delightful hair.

"Darling, I must speak to you before we join the breakfast."

"Oh? I thought you came to kiss me for a few minutes." She smiles wickedly.

I think my wife is a little minx!

"I would love nothing more but to kiss you again, Sweetheart." I lead her to sit at her vanity avoiding the bed at all cost. "Bella, I am sure that this will be the talk of our wedding breakfast, so your father and I thought it would be best if I informed you first."

She takes a deep breath holding her hands together. "More rumors about you and Rosalie?"

"No. The Baron was taken to Newgate Prison last night for the murder of his maid." I kneel down in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, I calm myself and retell the story that Jasper told me of his night and the events that transpired.

"Oh, dear! The poor girl!" She begins to shake holding her hand to her lips. "Edward, he wanted to do those things to me." She sobs.

"Never! I would have killed him with my very own hands if he dared!" My own body shakes but with rage at the very thought of him near her.

I take out my handkerchief dabbing at my wife's beautiful eyes. "I cannot believe that The Marchioness has been having a relationship with The Baron and sent those men after Emmett and Rosalie. Why would she do such a thing?"

I stand taking my wife by the hand. "There is much we do not know. Let us not dwell on either of them; they are not worth our attention."

Bella stands, pecking my lips chastely. "You are correct, husband. Let us go enjoy our wedding breakfast and our guests."

She turns towards the door, but I bring her back to me. My hand goes to her backside, pulling her intimately closer. Her plump breasts are looking very tempting in this gown.

"I cannot let an opportunity alone with my wife go without stealing a kiss." I bend down pressing my lips to hers.

Slowly, I take her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it gently. She does the same to my top lip, and we alternate enjoying our time together. My mouth covers hers as my tongue massages hers over and over.

"Mmm," she moans in pleasure.

Bella strokes my face affectionately. I can feel the love coming from her fingertips. My member stirs with hunger for my wife. Bella's leg is in direct contact of my hardness, and I press against her for a bit of pleasure.

"Oh dear!" she says pulling back in shock. "Is that it?" She shyly looks down avoiding eye contact. "Is that your … cock?" she asks so innocently that I nearly miss the word coming from her lips.

"Dear God, Bella! You cannot say such things!" I lift her off the ground, my hands firmly secured at her waist.

I press her against the door plundering the depth of her mouth as her arms are squeezed around my neck.

Moving to her neck, I enjoy the taste of her against my tongue, the sounds of her whimpers as I press myself into her womanly heaven.

I want nothing more than to rip her gown to shreds, but I contain myself.

"When you say such things it drives me to madness. I want nothing more but to take you right now against the door informing the entire house that I am having my way with my wife." I ghost my lips across her chin staring into her eyes.

"Please, Edward …"

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"My dears, everyone is being seated. We would like you both to join us if you would be so kind," Lady Renee says with a laugh in her voice from the other side of the door.

"I dare say, you two will have plenty of time to familiarize yourselves with one another, tonight." Mother Es giggles.

"They are already familiar, with all the _breast_ _kissing_ from their courtship." Lady Renee whispers.

They both burst into a fit of giggles. It seems that these two do everything together now, and they delight in it.

Bella presses her head against my shoulder in embarrassment. I gently place her feet on the ground and stare at her.

"Good Lord, I had no idea ladies spoke of such things." I kiss her forehead.

"You will be surprised to learn what your mother taught us all." She says smoothing out her gown.

I raise my eyebrow; I know a bit of Mother Es's history with my parents, and I dare say I do not want to know anymore.

 **Bella**

Edward and I sit side-by-side partaking in our wedding breakfast feast. Everything is simply scrumptious; I must take the opportunity to thank Cook personally. As Edward and Father had predicted, the breakfast is filled with conversation of The Baron and Marchioness.

"I dare say, Lady Bute is on her way to aid her daughter. I hear she has already called in a few favors to have her released from that awful prison." The Dowager Lady Hertford says. "I cannot believe you sent my son to handle such things, Your Grace."

"Mother, I volunteered to assist my friend knowing Bella needed him at the altar and at his very best," Jasper says before taking a bite of his roll.

I turn to him sitting across the table. "It was very kind of you Jasper. I can hardly imagine the horrors you witnessed."

"At any rate, McCarty will be able to divorce her now, freeing him to claim his mistress," Viscount Melville, one of my father's friends, says drinking from his glass of brandy.

"I am very sorry that was pinned on you, Your Grace. Glad that bit of it was cleared up. Anyone can see how happily matched you are!" Lady Wessex says smiling at us.

"Their love shines through. I have never witnessed such true devotion in all my years." Lady Richmond says smiling as well.

The Duke of Richmond is an old friend of Edward's who apparently cut his trip to Paris short to join our little wedding party. His Lady wife, who insists I call her Carmen, is a very pleasant woman.

"I dare say when I received Masen's letter informing me of the wedding; I told Carmen we must attend! I have to see the beauty who has captured Edward's heart. I dare say you are absolutely stunning, Your Grace!" The Duke of Richmond raises his glass gazing at me as if I was a rare species.

"Calm yourself, Richmond, she is a married woman. Please stare at your own wife," Edward says in jest.

Lady Richmond, however, does not laugh at the joke.

"I am merely admiring her beauty. I dare say, Charles, you must've had her hidden away, to keep the suitors at bay." The Duke asks my father.

"I made sure that both my girls were not paraded around like cattle for the marriage mart," Father says taking a sip of brandy.

"I believe my son was extremely lucky, Eleazar," Mother Es answers smiling at the man.

The Dowager Lady Hertford lets out a very un-lady like snort causing everyone to look upon her.

"Is there a problem My Lady?" Mother Es asks glaring at the woman.

"I just think it very odd how you always claim The Duke as your son, when you were merely a mistress yourself." The Dowager Lady Hertford takes a large sip of sherry.

"Mother." Jasper tries to warn her.

"Do not bother Jasper." Mother Es interrupts. "I was never a mistress. A mistress is a kept secret. I, however, openly shared The Former Duke of Devonshire's bed as well as his wife. It is very peculiar that you are so concerned about _my_ life when your late husband took it upon himself to offer me the position of his mistress. However, since I've never liked a large man in my bed, I had to deny him."

The entire table is silent as The Dowager Lady Hertford glares at Mother Es.

"How dare you!" she asks.

"How dare you question my relationship with my son! He is my son. I may not have born him, but I have taken care of him these last twenty years, and I will not answer to the likes of you!" Mother Es slams her hand on the table.

"Lady Hertford, it is true that Elizabeth Masen birthed me, but Esmeralda Cullen is indeed my living mother. I ask that you please show her the respect you would show my birth mother regardless of any history," Edward says very gracefully.

I reach over and squeeze his thigh, causing him to look over at me. He leans closer and kisses my lips chastely. The table erupts in applause, and the tension has lifted.

"I had heard that James's butler has been sent off to Newgate as well and the entire staff taken in for questioning. Lady Hood told me at the church, apparently she lives next door, and The Magistrate was at his townhome this morning," Lord Hertford, Jasper's grandfather says.

"This entire ordeal is most horrific. To treat any lady thusly, no matter her situation in life," Bishop Brandon says from the opposite end of the table.

My mother stands and turns to look at Mother Es across from her. "Pray, Es come with me to check on the cake!"

They both leave the room heads pressed together, and I swear I heard the word _trollop_ whispered.

I stifle a laugh as I cut a piece of my ham, sliding preserves on top of it. Edward leans over looking at the piece hungrily having finished his own plate.

Without thought, I place the piece on my fork and offer it to my husband. He takes it into his waiting mouth his eyes never leaving mine.

Conversation ceases and all eyes stare at us. Alice nudges my shoulder from her seat next to me.

"I had no idea you were so scandalous!" Alice whispers in my ear.

I laugh, because according to her she's the scandalous one. One of the older maids, Helen, comes in holding the cake. Our mothers follow behind her, Mother Es now looking much calmer.

We spend the rest of the morning eating cake as various guests raise their glasses in honor of us. It was a wonderful wedding breakfast even with the talk of The Baron and Marchioness as well as Mother Es and Lady Hertford's dispute.

 **~TBD~**

Once I am changed out of my wedding gown and into a day dress, I bid farewell to the staff that has known me my entire life. Most of them are in tears, and I find myself dabbing at my eyes with the handkerchief Edward provides.

Once I am done with the staff, my husband and I go outside where the remainder of the wedding guests stand around to bid us adieu. My mother is crying next to Mother Es, and my Father seems on the verge of tears himself.

"Dear Edward, please watch over my darling girl." My mother sobs throwing herself into Edward's arms.

"Mother Renee you have my word. I will always protect Bella with my very life." He pats her back awkwardly.

"Mother, I shall see you in a month," I smile at her as she hugs me tightly.

"Write me if you need any motherly advice after tonight," she whispers.

"All will be well, Ren. Now let me hug my new daughter goodbye." Mother Es pulls me into her arms.

"Thank you for everything Mother Es." I hug her.

She pulls away looking into my eyes. "There is nothing to thank me for, you darling, have answered our prayers. I have never seen Edward so happy."

Edward pulls me out of Mother Es's arms. "I am very happy. Now we must be off, we shall see you all in a month."

I hug my father goodbye, and he squeezes me hard. "Please look after yourself and your new husband."

"I will father, do not fret," I smile at him kissing his cheek.

We say goodbye to Carlisle and Jasper. Alice is last as she hugs me crying.

"We have never really been apart. Now we are nearly a three-day ride away from one another." She cries into my shoulder.

"Distance will not change anything," I smile at her.

"No, it will not. Jasper and I plan to visit a week earlier before the parents so we may have time with you both." She smiles at her husband as he wraps his arms around her.

"That sounds wonderful!' I kiss her one last time and then turn to give Edward my hand.

He assists me into the carriage, and I stare out the window at our crying family, waving goodbye to us. Tears fall from my own eyes, and Edward pulls me into him kissing the corner of my mouth.

"We shall see them all again before you know it." His lips press against mine, and I sigh at the feeling of being wrapped so completely in my husband's arms.

"Oh Edward, I never imagined I could be so happy." I sigh as his lips travel to my collarbone.

"Nor, I darling. You have made me the happiest of men." He kisses me again, this time, more passionately.

My fingers run through his soft locks enjoying the feel of him. The carriage comes to a halt, but we do not stop kissing.

A knock on the door alerts us that we have arrived at Edward's London home, my new home in town.

There are three smaller carriages outside the home. One is piled with luggage, and the door is open as men carry items outside. The other one has the Magistrate crest upon it.

The Butler notices us and takes a deep bow. "Your Grace, if I had known you and Her Grace were going to visit I would have prepared the staff."

"No need Jenks, allow me to introduce my wife and your new Duchess, Isabella Masen." Edward holds up my hand.

"Your Grace it will be an honor to serve you." The old butler bows.

"Thank you, Jenks; I am sorry that we are not staying. Does the London staff visit Chatsworth?" I ask as we are ushered into the house.

"Whenever the house has large functions, Your Grace, but that has not been for quite some time. I visit often to assist when needed and Mrs. Cope, the head housekeeper is my sister," he says very professionally.

"How lovely," I smile at the very serious butler.

"Is The Magistrate visiting?" Edward asks.

"Yes, he is in the parlor with The Marquis and Madam Rosalie. Shall I bring any refreshments, Your Grace?" Jenks asks me.

"Thank you, Jenks; I believe I am still stuffed from the wedding breakfast." I place my hand upon my stomach.

"Jenks, Her Grace and I will stay but an hour," Edward says turning to the parlor.

"Very good, Sir."

We enter the parlor to find The Marquis and Rosalie speaking with The Magistrate.

The Marquis looks very pale in nothing but a robe. Rosalie stares at him worriedly; as The Magistrate rises when we enter.

"Your Grace's congratulations are in order." The Magistrate bows to us.

"Thank you, Magistrate. Has there been an update with The Marchioness and The Baron?" Edward leads me to a lovely, Queen Anne chair, and I take a seat while he stands next to me.

"She is no longer The Marchioness. I have asked your solicitor to start the divorce proceedings." Emmett says rather coldly.

"I was just informing The Marquis of some very disturbing news. I am not sure if you would want your wife to hear such things." The Magistrate says staring pensively at Edward.

It is strange how a gentle woman cannot hear such things, but a woman of Rosalie's profession can. It seems that The Magistrate does not care if he offends her at all but my delicate disposition is in jeopardy.

"You may speak freely. My wife has been informed of the situation." Edward gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Very well. The Marchioness confessed that the entire sordid plan was in hopes of securing an ending to your engagement. It seems that once Her Grace's father found out about the false affair between you and Madam Rosalie, The Baron would come and offer her hand. The Marchioness hoped to secure you in her bed. Forgive me Your Grace for being so frank." The Magistrate nervously twists his hat.

I shake my head and then look down twining my hands together.

"My God! Does their treachery have no end?" Edward says heatedly beside me.

My heart is beating uncommonly fast, fear runs through me at the thought of what was done to that young maid. Could that have been me?

"Are you well, Your Grace," Rosalie asks.

Edward bends down sensing my distress. "I am well. Thank you." I inform them both.

"What will be done to both of them? Surely, James will hang for Kathleen's death." Edward insists.

"He will stand trial. I am sure justice will prevail. As for The Marchioness, she will also await trial, but I believe she will be released to her mother. Divorced and disgraced she will most likely live her life out in exile."

"That will be punishment enough for Jessica, to lose everything in such a manner," Emmett says.

"If you all will excuse me, I must return to my office. I will keep both The Marquis of Winchester and Hertford, abreast of the situation, Your Grace." He bows and begins to take his leave.

"Thank you, Magistrate, if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. It is time James paid for his crimes." Edward bows to him.

Once he has left the room, Rosalie stands and rushes over to me. "Can you ever forgive me, for the pain I have caused you?"

She bends in front of me taking my hand, her large abdomen on display.

"Rosalie, please rise, there is nothing to forgive. The Baron and Marchioness are solely to blame for the rumors." I pat her hand.

Edward assists her off the floor, and she takes her seat next to Emmett.

"Your Grace, I apologize for any pain this entire ordeal has caused." Emmett bows his head.

"Emmett, we are family, you must call me Bella. As for the matter at hand, everything worked out perfectly for me as I now have Edward."

Edward kisses my hand. "It is I whom everything has worked out perfectly for, darling."

"Thank you for your kindness, Bella," Emmett smiles.

"Rosalie when is the babe expected?" I ask fascinated at the thought of a baby.

"He or she will join us in two months time." She pats her stomach lovingly.

"Once I am mended I plan to take us all to my home in Winchester, where I will make Rosalie my wife as soon as the divorce is final. Your solicitor has informed me that the process may take months." Emmett takes Rosalie by the hand.

"It is a good thing you've never abandoned your estate at Winchester, no matter how many times your wife and her mother tried to make you. Please feel free to call on us if you require anything," Edward says sincerely.

"Yes, please do. You must come to Chatsworth once the baby is born. " I smile at the both of them.

"Oh, Your Grace! You are too kind. I think of your kindness often. I wish you nothing but happiness." Rosalie bows her head at me.

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation as a young man enters the room.

"Your Grace, the carriages are packed and ready. Those with Her Grace's things have returned, and her maid is waiting in the kitchen." He bows to Edward.

"Very good, Ben. Prepare to leave. Her Grace and I will be out momentarily."

It is a delight to be referred to as _Her Grace_ or _Your Grace_ all of the time, I enjoy it greatly.

"Edward, I cannot ever repay you for all that you have done for Rosalie and me." Emmett stands on shaky legs.

"Do not worry yourself. You are one of my best friends and my cousin as well as my heir. It is my duty to assist you." Edward turns towards me. "Darling, are you ready? I wish to get to Denali's before night. I would like my wife safe from highwaymen."

"Yes, of course. Please take care of yourself, Emmett." I kiss his cheek gently.

"Thank you, Bella. Please make sure that you keep Masen in line, he gets a little frisky." He jokes.

"I shall make sure he is on his best behavior." I tease.

We all walk towards the door.

Edward wraps one of his arms around my waist whispering in my ear. "I will not behave tonight," he says causing my body to shiver in anticipation.

Once we are out in the vestibule, the entire staff is waiting. Everyone is dressed impeccable in their uniforms, as they stand at perfect attention.

"Thank you all for this. Allow me to introduce you to the new, Duchess of Devonshire, Isabella Masen." Edward presents me to our staff by holding up my hand.

"Thank you all so much for coming out to see us off. I look forward to getting to know you all when we are back in London. I shall indeed call upon you if we need additional servers at Chatsworth in the off-season. " I smile at each of them as we leave our townhouse.

We say our last goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie and then walk to the carriage. There are five in total traveling with us, all bearing the Devonshire crest.

Angela stands by our carriage holding a few items I like to travel with. She passes me my favorite book and my embroidery.

"Thank you, Angela," I smile at my dear friend.

"Your welcome, Your Grace. Cook has also packed some food for you and The Duke." She smiles.

"Wonderful! She does dote on me, and I shall miss her dearly. I shall see you when we stop. Will you be alright in the carriage?" I ask her as Edward checks with the drivers and other servants in our entourage.

"Oh, yes! It seems that I will ride with Ben, His Grace's valet, and two maids who are both starting at Chatsworth. Ben appears to be very kind." She smiles widely.

I must remember to ask her how kind Ben is. Edward joins us taking me by the hand.

"Angela, please let me know if you are at all uncomfortable. I know Her Grace thinks of you as a dear friend," Edward says opening our carriage door.

"I will, thank you, Your Grace." She curtseys and then walks to her carriage.

Once we are inside our own carriage, Edward pulls the curtains down darkening the inside.

He pulls me into his arms, kissing my lips gently. "And now our adventure as husband and wife begins."

 _ **A/N: My dear ladies! That was our wedding breakfast and a cat fight! Oh My! Mother Es was about to deliver some whip ass regency style, indeed! We have also learned a little more of the fate of our villans and now we away on a wedding trip and a wedding night! How very exciting! I shall see you all in a sennight! The next chapter is well on it's way and I must admit it is defintley getting hot in the carriage! (all of this in my eglish accent so I'm dying laughing!)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 18

 **Bella**

The carriage bounces through the unpaved roads of Hertfordshire. Edward's lips are pressed against mine, and my legs are draped over him as his hand strokes one of my calves.

We have been alternating between conversations and kissing the entire two-hour ride through the countryside. We have made up our own game, testing the other on how much we have learned about each other over our long courtship.

"What was the color of the gown I wore to my debutante ball? I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

He ponders for a moment thinking it over, while his fingers tickle the back of my knee. 

"Peach? I remember you in a lovely peach gown once." He kisses my cheek affectionately.

"No, it was not. I am offended you do not remember what color gown I wore when we first met." I tease him.

His nose runs affectionately down my neck. "I am sorry my love, I was too focused on your beauty to pay attention to what color gown you were wearing."

I grip his hair pulling him into me for a passionate kiss. My tongue forces its way into his warm mouth, causing him to moan in pleasure as it slides against his. My hold on him increases as I guide him to where I want him. I nibble playfully at his bottom lip enjoying the effect I have on him.

He pulls away laying his head against my shoulder, letting out a groan. "I shall answer incorrectly every time if it allows you to kiss me like that."

He then kisses my neck causing my body to shiver in pleasure.

"It was not the incorrect answer that gained you the kiss. It was the answer you gave to it." I kiss the top of his head.

"I am glad to be rewarded for the truth, my love." Edward places an open mouth kiss to my collarbone. "Is it my turn?"

"Yes, but how can I remember anything with you attacking my person thusly?" I ask breathlessly as another kiss lands on my bosom.

Edward sits up abruptly, moving to the empty seat in the carriage.

"Very well, Darling. I shall no longer distract you." He winks cheekily at me.

"Lovely," I say defiantly.

"Now, Your Grace. What is my middle name and who am I named after?" He crosses his arms very sure of himself.

I take a moment to ponder for his benefit. I have already read over his lineage with the books that were sent to me during our courtship, going over the history of The Masen family.

"Your middle name is Peregrine. You are named after Peregrine Masen, The Sixth Duke of Devonshire." I smile knowingly at him.

Edward picks my ankle up and places it in his lap. He removes my slipper and massages my ankles. His fingers caressing my stockings the feeling of his fingertips causing heat to run through my body.

"Excellent, Your Grace. It is good that you know the name," he says sliding his fingers up my calf.

He never breaks eye contact as his hands continue their ascent. He is going up!

"Why is that, Your Grace?" I ask biting my lip as his hands pass my knee.

He is kneeling down in front of me, his hands under my gown. His hands continue their rise and ghost up my thigh to the opening of my pantalets.

My breathing stops as I feel his fingertips ghost over the curls in my most intimate area.

"My Family tradition dictates that our firstborn son be named after my grandfather," he whispers bending over to brush his lips against mine.

His fingers press against the sensitive nub that is meant to bring me greater pleasure when he is inside of me. I arch my back from the new sensation as he rubs in small circles.

My body seems to be lit by a thousand candles as pleasure builds in my belly.

"Oh," I moan against his lips capturing them with mine for a deeper kiss.

Open mouth kisses travel to my ear, where he takes the lobe into his waiting mouth.

Edward whispers in my ear. " I cannot wait to be buried inside of you knowing that I am the only man that will ever know you so intimately."

He pinches the nub causing a wave of pleasure to rush through my body. I try to let out a cry of passion, but he silences me with a fierce kiss. I moan like a wanton woman as his finger glides through my center.

Knock.

Knock.

"Your Graces, we have stopped for lunch." Michael's voice is very faint in the back of my mind.

Edward pecks my lips. "We will be out momentarily."

My eyes are closed as my head presses against his shoulder. He continues to stroke my sensitive area causing me to whimper.

Edward sits up and straightens my dress. I open my eyes to find a most erotically disturbing sight.

My husband, The Duke of Devonshire, is licking my essence off his fingers.

How very scandalous!

 **~TBD~**

My husband happily takes a bite of his preserve-covered roll as I stare at him in shock. My own food lies untouched in front of me. I was not prepared for the feelings that overcame me in the carriage. For all the knowledge that both Mother and Mother Es bestowed upon me, nothing prepared me for that.

"Darling?" Edward holds a roll up to my mouth.

I take a bite dutifully as I've been doing since we sat down in the small meadow off the road.

Edward lets out a sigh of frustration. "Leave us, please," he says to Angela and the other servants who stand awaiting instruction.

Once they are gone, he pulls me into him. "Darling, forgive me if I was too forward," he says looking forlorn.

I shake my head coming out of my daze. "It wasn't that you were too forward, although I do admit that I was shocked that you tasted me," I whisper.

"You are my wife; there is nothing wrong with me knowing you so intimately. I, however, thought you were delicious."

My eyes widen at his admission. "Edward! It seems to be a very scandalous thing, but I must admit it did cause a fire inside of me."

He kisses my lips gently. "Good, I pray that I shall always have that effect on you."

 **~TBD~**

 _"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."_ I read aloud.

It is nearly nightfall as I read to my husband. His head is in my lap as he holds the book up for me while I run my fingers freely through his hair. We have just finished talking about our childhoods, and I decided to share my newest novel with him.

 _Pride and Prejudice_ is _Jane Austen's_ second book. I most enjoyed her first novel, _Sense and Sensibility_ so much so that I rushed to purchase her new one from the bookshop.

"I dare say that statement is not true!" Edward says very heatedly.

"You do not believe it to be true?" I ask bending down and kissing his forehead.

"I certainly was not in search of a wife, and I have a rather large fortune and a dukedom." He closes the book rather harshly.

"Yet, here you are with a wife," I say heatedly pushing his head up and turning away from him.

I open the curtain to the carriage looking out the small window noticing that we seem to be approaching the outskirts of a town.

"Bella, I did not mean it in that manner." He tries to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Really? Whatever did you mean? Because it sounded to me as if you do not want a wife!" I stare out the window forcing my tears away.

"Darling, what I meant was that I was not looking for a wife, but indeed when I first saw you, I knew that I had found _my_ wife." He kisses the inside of my wrist. "The woman who stole my heart with one glance," Another kiss up my arm causes my resolve to weaken. "Stole my soul with one breath," He places a kiss in the crook of my arm. "Sealed my fate with her smile." Edward's kisses the side of my mouth and a small smile escapes my lip without my permission. "I wasn't looking for a wife, but I found my forever."

His fingers gently press against my chin adding pressure so that I turn towards him. Our eyes meet briefly before his lips take mine in an all-consuming kiss.

Knock,

Knock.

"We have arrived at Denali's Inn, Your Grace," Michael says from the other side of the carriage door.

Edward presses his lips against mine one last time before he pulls away. "Soon you will be mine, my love."

"I cannot wait," I whisper.

Edward and I exit the carriage in front of a lovely, two-story brick Inn, with light green shutters on the windows. The building looks as if it has been around for centuries. A middle-aged couple waits to greet us; they are smiling ear to ear.

"Your Graces!" An older lady with beautiful blonde hair smiles as she walks over to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Denali, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Isabella Masen, The Duchess of Devonshire."

The lady, Mrs. Denali, curtseys quickly and then rushes over to me taking me by the hand. "You are exquisite, Your Grace! You must call me Tanya. We have known His Grace since he was a boy."

"Tanya, please let me look at her. I cannot believe Edward has truly wed." Mr. Denali bows before walking over to join us.

"Bella, allow me to introduce you to Alistair Denali. I have known him my entire life. His family worked for my maternal grandfather for years," Edward says smiling widely at the man.

"Although, I am a few years his senior, I took him under my wing and taught him everything I knew when he visited his grandfather," Alistair says waving us in front of him.

"Come, I'm sure you are eager to rest from your journey. Your Grace, you must tell me all about the wedding."

We walk into the Inn; the smell of dinner surrounds me, and my stomach growls involuntarily. It is a lovely place that gives off a very homely feel, with its large sofas and roaring fireplace in the corner. Wooden tables surround the dining area, and guests take a moment from their dinners to stare up at us.

"Dinner will be sent up to your rooms as requested in your letter." Mrs. Denali says.

"Thank you, Tanya. Alistair would be lost without you." Edward bows.

"It was a blessed day when you told me the new blacksmith had a pretty daughter, and I should get my head out of my arse." Alistair laughs.

"He did not!" I say in shock.

"He did, Your Grace. It seems that the Lady Esme was teaching an eleven-year-old Edward, very colorful language that year."

I laugh imagining Mother Es teaching a young Edward naughty language. We are shown to a lovely set of rooms where the staff has just set up dinner.

"Thank you both, we will spend the day here tomorrow and leave the following morning," Edward smiles widely at them.

"Wonderful! We look forward to getting to know your lovely bride," Alistair bows before turning to leave the room.

Tanya gently takes me by the hand. "Dear, if you need anything please do not hesitate to send for me."

"You are most kind my lady, thank you." She bows her head before she closes the door behind her.

Heat and the sound of the fire fill the room as I glance over at the large canopy bed. My heart beats wildly at what is to come, but I know that all will be well because I am with Edward.

My husband's arms wrap around my waist pulling me into him. He kisses my neck causing me to relax into his embrace.

"I love you," he whispers before kissing my neck.

I turn in his embrace, kissing his lips softly. "I love you, too."

Edward's hands cup my face as he kisses me passionately. We lose ourselves in each other, his soft lips demanding on mine. My heart soars with love as butterflies perform a waltz in my belly.

Edward places his forehead against mine, both of us catching our breath. Taking me by the hand, he leads me over to the small table that holds our dinner.

"Your Grace, let's get you fed before we continue …" His voice trails off as he holds out my chair.

I smile as he takes the seat across from me. He gives me a naughty wink as he takes a bite of his pigeon.

We shall continue indeed.

 **~TBD~**

After dinner and a very pleasing bath, I sit in the adjoining dressing room staring at the looking glass as Angela brushes my hair. A very fluffy towel is wrapped around my body. I have never felt such fabric in all my life.

My fingers run nervously over it and I try to prepare myself for my wedding night.

"Are you well, Bella?" Angela asks kindly.

"I am, thank you, Angela."

"It is normal to be nervous," she says picking up my chemise.

"Oh, my!" I say turning to look at the gift from Mother Es and Mother.

It is very shocking. The white fabric is completely sheer, with a small opening in the front held together with ties. I fear that there will be nothing to hide me from my husband. I suppose I should be on display for his eyes only.

"It is very revealing." Angela tries to hold in a giggle.

"Yes, it is." I stand to let the towel fall to the floor at my feet.

Once the chemise is on, I stare at my image in the mirror. My hard nipples are visible through the chiffon; my stomach is flat, not at all flabby, and my eyes then travel to the curls of my womanhood, and I feel myself throb in anticipation of Edward's cock.

My cheeks heat at my own thoughts, and I bite my lips trying to control my grin in front of Angela.

"Are you ready?" Angela asks nervously.

"Yes. I'm ready."

 **Edward**

I stand in front of the hearth dressed in my nightshirt and banyan, my hair still damp from my bath. My heart is beating to its own tune as I sip my brandy while I wait patiently for my wife. I must admit that I am extremely nervous. It is not the act itself that has me nervous, as I am not an inexperienced man; no it is Bella, the love of my life. She is my wife, and that simple fact demands that I treat her like the angel she is.

The sound of the door to the dressing room closing startles me, and I turn to find my wife standing shyly in front of it. Her eyes are downcast, hands grasped behind her back, and her bottom lip is held captive by her top teeth. Her hair falls damply down her back and across one of her shoulders, the ends dangling past her breasts.

My breath catches as my eyes roam her body; the chemise she is wearing is completely sheer allowing me to see every curve of her gloriously naked body. I cannot believe that my virginal bride would own such a thing. I sit my glass of brandy down on the small table and walk over to my wife.

Our eyes never part as I begin to circle her person ever so slowly, taking in the sight of her in the scandalous chemise. She shivers slightly, her breathing coming out in pants as I take slow steps around her; my fingers skimming the light, soft fabric. Occasionally I graze her skin causing her to let out a whispery breath.

As I tower over her I can feel Bella's breath across my skin. One of my hands cups her face, my thumb running circles against her soft skin.

I continue my travels down her neck, my fingertips tracing her collarbone ever so slowly. I untie the ribbon at her chest allowing the chemise to loosen at her shoulders.

"Darling, where did you get such a garment?" I ask my voice full of wonder.

Bella smiles shyly looking into my eyes. "It was a gift from our mothers."

I laugh at the scandalous behavior of those two. "Please remind me to send them both a thank you present." I kiss her nose as my fingers continue to caress her collarbone and slowly roam downward.

She may be the death of me tonight.

Without breaking eye contact, I gently tug on the chiffon and watch as it slowly slides down her enchanting body revealing my wife's most intimate treasures to me. Her breath catches as the chemise glides down her breast, gently grazing her nipples as it falls at her feet.

My eyes fervently roam her body, every creamy part of her causing a hunger to stir inside of me. Her rose-colored nipples are hard and calling for me. I ghost my fingertips slowly from her neck to one of them.

"Ahh," she whispers as my fingertips circle her peaks.

Her breasts are plump and larger than I had imagined them to be. My hand starts massaging her and the feel of them causes my heart to soar uncontrollably.

My need for her takes over me, and greedily I plunge the depth of her mouth with my tongue as I release her breasts to wrap my arms around her small waist. My fingers glide down her back to grasp her plump derriere, and she's practically spilling out of my hold. I groan, as my member seems to jut out of my nightshirt and banyan.

Bella shakily begins removing my banyan until it joins her chemise at our feet. My hard member stands out of my nightshirt poking Bella in the stomach.

She pulls away from our kiss looking down, her eyebrows rise, and she begins lifting up my nightshirt. Once the nightshirt is off, I drop it at my feet with the rest of our clothing.

"Oh, my!" Bella says her eyes roaming my person.

Her fingers ghost over the fine hairs on my chest, slowly descending down, and my breathing increases the lower her hands go. She reaches my navel circling it for a moment before she continues her decent.

My eyes follow her fingers as they trace the V shape that leads down to my member. Once they reach my hard cock, I try to control my breathing as I watch her wrap her hand around me.

"It is very hard," she whispers as she circles the head.

"Dear God!" I pull her into me kissing her fervently no longer able to control myself.

I lift her up cradling her in my arms as I walk over to the large bed lying my wife down without breaking our kiss. Her grip on my hair is near painful while my hands travel the length of her body. The feel of her under my fingertips is pure heaven.

Sliding in beside her, my lips travel to the swell of her breast licking and sucking as if my very life depended on it. I take a pert nipple into my mouth suckling it like a babe as my free hand travels to the apex of her thighs where I am met with her warmth.

She is wet and ready for me, only me and my god I need to taste her essence. The small taste I had earlier only caused an animal to stir inside of me. My fingers slowly open her lips feeling her wetness on my fingers. Aware of her innocence, I gently insert one finger feeling her tightness and meeting her maiden barrier.

I smile widely against her breasts moving to its neglected partner. I nip lightly on her nipple, and she arches her back as my finger moves inside of her.

"Edward, please," she begs.

"Soon, my darling, but first I must taste you."

Savoring every inch of my lovely wife, my lips and tongue travel her person, hungrily sampling her. I lap at her navel before I pepper her lower stomach with kisses. Her wanton whimpers fuels me on as I taste and savor every inch of her silky skin.

Her fingers tightly pull on my hair as I bury my face in her soft womanly curls, kissing her.

"I love you, so much, Darling."

"I love you, Edward."

My tongue slowly circles her little nub causing her back to arch in pleasure. I remove my finger licking up and down her center enjoying the taste of her on my tongue. I reach up grasping one of her fleshy breasts with my hand while I give my wife pleasure.

Her legs spread wider allowing me more access and I smile as she circles her hips in tune with my administrations.

"Oh, sweet Lord! Edward!" Bella yells out in pleasure, and I quickly worry who may hear my wife in the throes of passion.

I suck on her nub bringing it into my mouth, inserting two fingers, this time, I slowly move them inside of her.

"Ahhh! Oh, my! Edward! Edward!" she yells as I squeeze her breasts with one hand while my fingers moves inside of her.

I never release her nub from my mouth causing her body to shiver and for her to climax.

"Ahhh … Ahhh … Oh dear God!" Bella yells as I lap at her essence.

I languidly kiss and lick my way up her body, feeling her quiver beneath me her sighs of longing filling the empty room. I stop to bite one and then the other nipple, loving how she reacts to my ministrations. She cries out in pleasure pulling on my hair.

My wife is no quiet mouse. I am sure she has alerted the entire inn to our activities. I run my member through her wetness kissing my wife wildly.

"Darling, forgive me for the pain I must cause," I say staring into her eyes.

She shakes her head kissing my lips chastely. "I am yours now and forever, Edward."

Our lips meet and at the same time I slowly push inside of her meeting her barrier. Her grip on my shoulders increase and I push in completely, making her mine once and for all.

As the snugness of my wife's womanly depths grips my member, I still inside of her and try to control myself. My lips are firmly pressed against hers, our tongues dancing together.

Finally, able to contain myself, I start moving inside of her slowly at first, so that I can savor the moment for the rest of my years. My fingers relevantly stroke her hair feeling the silky strands run through my fingertips.

One of her hands move up and down my back, while her other lay gently against my cheek. Pulling my lips away from hers, I stare at my wife. She opens her eyes gazing at me.

"Edward," she whispers as I move inside of her grinding my hips.

"Bella." Taking her knee, I drape it across my hip for deeper penetration.

I trail open mouth kisses from her lips to her neck, where I lick the sensitive area I know drives her wild with passion.

The sounds of our breathing fill the empty room, and my wife makes the most erotic noises I have ever heard.

I grasp one of her breasts with my free hand before I ardently take a nipple into my mouth, nipping and sucking.

"Oh, yes! Mmm," Bella moans in pleasure thrusting her hips to meet mine.

"My God, Love!" I take one of her hands intertwining our fingers and holding it over her head as I thrust wildly inside of her.

"Ahhh, Edward!" Bella says grabbing my head to bring my lips to hers.

Kissing her lips, I move my other hand to play at her nub, hoping to take her to completion. She arches her back moaning into my mouth as my speed increases the feeling of her overwhelming me.

"That's it, Darling. Feel me my love." I say against her lips.

I feel her constrict around me as her back arches, and her body shakes with the force of her orgasm. She squeezes my hand that is still intertwined with hers. Her kiss is wild and filled with passion as I thrust madly inside of her.

"Ahhh, Bella!" I yell before I am surrounded in bliss.

I kiss my wife holding her head in my hands as I stare at her, overwhelmed with love and devotion.

Rolling over I bring her to my side stroking her hair lovingly.

"Are you well, my love?" I ask kissing her forehead.

She looks up at me stroking my chest. "I am perfect, Your Grace."

I laugh at my little minx of a wife.

"That is good to hear, my Duchess."

I kiss her lips enjoying every single detail about tonight. How it felt to be inside of her, having my arms around her, my lips pressed against hers.

I fall asleep with my wife wrapped in my embrace, her steady breathing putting me to sleep like a lullaby. I let out a contented sigh before all goes dark.

My last thought is that I shall cherish my wife all the days of my life.

To say I love her is not enough.

 _ **History/Definitions:**_

 _ **Nightshirt**_ – basically a loose, ankle-length nightgown with a floppy open collar

 _ **Banyan**_ – a loose, wraparound, floor-length bathrobe sort of garment,

 _ **Pantalets-**_ long underpants with a frill at the bottom of each leg, Whatever form of pantalets, pantalettes, drawers, or pantaloons a woman wore, they were usually open from the thigh up.

 _ **Sense & Sensibility**_ was published in 1811

 _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ was published in 1813

 _ **A/N: Well, Well, Well! Here we are! At last! I hope that it was all you hoped for and more! Personally, it did cause my heart to flutter! Reviews will get us to one thousand and cause me to smile! See you all in a sennight!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 19

 **Bella**

I awake with a smile on my face; my body tingling in places that I never knew could feel such passion. I am no longer an innocent; indeed, I am a woman, a wife.

Edward was so gentle and caring with me last night; he worshiped me.

His body is magnificent, and I could hardly contain my joy that he now belongs to me. I had never seen a man in all his glory before, and I wish never to see another; except my husband. The sight of his naked person in front of me caused my body to stir.

I never anticipated ever feeling thusly in my life. Every second of last night was like a dream; one from which I shall never want to awake from. When we finally joined, I felt as if my very soul had found a home, I pray that those feelings never change. Every detail is permanently etched in my mind; I can still feel his lips at my womanly depth, his fingers on my nipples, the way his cock felt inside of me … every single moment is still with me.

I watch him as he sleeps, eyes closed, his lips slightly puckered. My fingers roam down his chest stopping at that very enchanting V shape that leads to his member. It is no longer hard and proud, but it is still a vision to me. I take it in my hand, stroking it with my fingertips.

I glance up at my sleeping husband wondering if I could perhaps put my mouth upon him like Mother Es demonstrated. Those teachings now seems a lifetime ago.

I sit pulling the duvet further down his body and begin to stroke his cock with my fingertips. It is flaccid in my hands but seems to grow firmer by the second. How very strange.

Inspecting it closely I trace the angry looking veins with my fingernail before circling the mushroom head. Edward lets out a soft groan, and I peek up at him to make sure he is still asleep.

A clear liquid seems to pool at the top and my mouth waters unexpectedly. I look at Edward then back to his member that looks to be begging me to kiss it. Lifting it up, I slowly bend my head … I take another glance at Edward before my tongue gently licks away the liquid.

"Mmmhmm," Edward lets out a groan.

His hips flex upward, and I grip him tighter in my hand. Excited at his reaction although he is still asleep, I take a deep breath and then place an open mouth kiss on the head.

"Mmm."

I watch as Edward opens his mouth, the pleasure clear on his face. I smile feeling empowered. Ever so slowly, I wrap my mouth around him as I was instructed and start to move.

It feels strange at first, but the more I move over him, the more Edward seems to respond to me, although he is still very much asleep. His body moves slowly beneath me, his hips moving up and down as he thrusts unknowingly into my mouth.

My teeth accidently graze his cock a few times, and I nearly stop, thinking that I have injured him. But then his back arches and one of his hands finds its way into my wild hair. I continue moving up and down, using my teeth every so often because it seems to please him.

"Ahh!" Edward's eyes shoot open.

He stares at me momentarily in shock as I keep my eyes on him as I move up and down careful not to take too much of him in my mouth … aware of his size.

He blinks several times and shakes his head as if to make sure he isn't dreaming. I take a chance and graze him gently with my teeth.

"Bella?" he asks as if to make sure it is I.

"Hmm?" I raise an eyebrow at him and take a little more into my mouth.

"Dear God!" He yells sitting up abruptly.

I sit up, his member popping out of my mouth. For a moment, I feel as if I have done something wrong. My husband seems frozen as he stares from his still hard cock to my lips that are slightly parted, my breathing heavy.

Before I am aware of his movements, he takes me by my waist and lifts me up crashing his lips to mine while effortlessly sliding inside of me.

I am unaware of what to do, but my husband guides me as if in a dance. Both of his hands are on my hips as he moves me up and down. My hands grip his shoulders, and my head falls back in pleasure, as he seems to hit a spot deep within me.

There is a slight discomfort from the night before but I ignore it enjoying Edward's hunger for me as he sucks on one of my hard nipples.

"Oh, Edward!" I cry out as he bites down causing both pain and pleasure to run through me.

I never knew such feelings could ever exist between two people in all my life. Edward kisses and licks his way to my other breast as I twirl my hips surprising the both of us.

The sensation is incredible, and I do it again enjoying the feel of my husband. My fingers glide through his hair gripping the silky strands as his lips travel to my own.

He takes me by the neck kissing my lips. Edward thrusts up repeatedly his free hand still on my waist.

"Feel me, Darling." He whispers against my lips.

"Ahh, yes!" I yell out as the same euphoric feeling from last night takes over me.

Edward covers my mouth with his, silencing my passionate cry.

"Shh, or the entire Inn will be informed of our activities," he says nipping my lips playfully.

I shyly lay my head against his shoulder hoping that I have not been too boisterous.

Edward pulls me close to him so that my breasts are pressed against his firm chest. I can fell the fine hairs tickle my skin as we move as one.

Edward drives into me, his movements becoming more erratic. Suddenly, I am flipped over with my husband still inside of me.

"Your Grace!" I yell in shock as he once again begins moving.

"Hmmm, yes Your Grace," He says playfully against my lips circling his hips.

"Mmmm," I arch my back as pleasure fills me.

Edward kisses my neck, taking hold of my derriere as he pushes into me repeatedly causing my entire body to shake.

"Ahh, Bella, my beautiful girl!" He cries out before his body stills, and he spills his seed inside of me.

Edward turns us so that we are lying on our sides facing each other. We kiss gently coming down from an amore-filled morning.

"I love you, Isabella Masen," He whispers against my neck.

"And I love you, Edward Masen." I run my fingers through his hair.

We lay wrapped in each other's arms until my husband sits up suddenly.

"Dear God, Bella, where did you learn to do such a thing? To put your mouth on my … my … " He asks rather harshly.

I am momentarily taken back, and tears start to form in my eyes.

"Was it not enjoyable? I thought I followed Mother Es instructions-"

"My mother taught you to do that?" He asks in shock.

"Yes, she gave all of us instructions. I am sorry I will not do such a thing again." I try to rise from the bed, my feelings beyond repair at the moment.

Edward takes me by the arm pulling me on top of him.

"No, Darling, please forgive me. I quite enjoyed it. I am shocked at what you ladies seemed to have covered." He kisses my lips, and I relax in his embrace.

"Really? You're not upset. You truly enjoyed it?" I ask quietly kissing his chest.

He lifts my chin up so that I am staring in his vibrant green eyes. "I am thinking of gifting Mother Es five-thousand pounds as a thank you present. That is how much I enjoyed it."

I shake in laughter, because for him to be prepared to give five thousand pounds away, he enjoyed it indeed!

 **Edward**

We arrive to breakfast extremely late. In fact, most of the other patrons are finished, but our hosts were kind enough to keep our meals warm for us.

I cannot keep my eyes off my wife's lips; just remembering them around my cock, causes said member to rise. I take several deep breaths trying to control myself.

Bella reaches over and takes me by the hand, giving it a squeeze. There is a secretive smile upon her lips as if she is aware of my very thoughts.

Bella reads aloud from the paper, apparently we made the first page.

 _"The nuptials of Edward Masen, The Duke of Devonshire and Lady Isabella Swan, took place on the twentieth of May at St. George Cathedral. The bride wore a lovely blue gown that accentuated her features. The Groom was totally infatuated by his intended, his eyes never leaving her …" Bella looks up smiling over at me._

I return her smile, my eyes on her plump pink lips. They continue roaming her body until they reach her exposed fleshy bosom. Her day dress is not revealing at all, but everything about my wife is causing a stirring inside of me.

"Oh, it sounds wonderful!" Tanya says, taking Alistair by the hand.

I blink several times trying to free my mind of images of my wife.

"Indeed, it does. I am sorry that we could not make it, but the smile on my friend's face does my heart well." Alistair gives me a cheeky grin, which I ignore.

I place a kiss on Bella's knuckles. "I am a very happy gentleman," I say looking up at my bride.

Very happy, indeed.

Bella's cheeks color at my comment and she drops her gaze shyly. She wasn't so shy last evening or this morning.

 _The little minx_.

"You are indeed, Edward. I am glad that you found such a beautiful bride as I owe my entire happiness to you." Tanya says smiling.

"Oh, I never did hear the entire story of how Edward assisted you two in meeting," Bella says excitedly.

Alistair laughs, always remembering how I pushed the two together although they were ten-years, my seniors.

"Edward was pressuring me all summer to get the courage to approach Tanya and her father. I was not convinced that someone so beautiful would be interested in me, after all, I but a stable hand." Alistair looks over lovingly to his wife, even after all these years. "One day, Edward comes up to me with a bouquet of wildflowers, and I asked who they were for. He said he was going to give them to Tanya and that since I had no interest in her, he would have her wait until he was of age, since he was going to be a Duke, he was sure she would wait on him."

"I certainly would have considered it." Tanya teases Alistair.

Everyone laughsremembering the trick I had played on my lovesick friend. "I had to give him a little push, you see. He would never have approached her if I didn't."

"He is correct. I snatched the flowers out of his hand and went to Tanya. The rest is glorious history. We did, however, name our first-born Edward." Alistair smiles at me.

"Oh, how wonderful! Where is little Edward?" Bella asks.

"He is away at boarding school and will be very upset that he missed meeting you, Bella," Tanya says.

I stand reaching my hand out for Bella. "I will make sure our next visit is when he is home." I turn to our hosts. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to show my lovely wife around town."

"Yes, of course. Please enjoy; the shops are very popular to tourists from London." Tanya says to Bella as they walk towards the door.

Alistair pats me on the back. "I hope you both will join us for dinner. We do understand if you prefer to dine in your rooms." Alistair says sending me another cheeky smirk.

"If my wife is agreeable, we most certainly will join you." I turn to Bella, who is whispering with Tanya.

She looks up at the sound of her name, smiling at me, causing my heart to skip a beat. "We would be honored to join you both for dinner, thank you Alistair."

Walking up the stairs to our room, my fingertips trace my wife's arm. I hear her exhale a shallow breath, and I cannot wait until we are alone in our room. Once we are behind closed doors, I pull Bella into me kissing her with renewed fervor.

"I cannot stop thinking about this morning." My fingers trace her lips, which are swollen from my kiss. " The feel of your lips wrapped around my member … it plays over and over in my mind."

Trailing kisses down her long neck, I suck on her sensitive spot, and she lets out one of her sensual sounds from last night.

Her fingers run through my hair. "I cannot stop thinking about this morning or last night. I wish we could stay in bed forever," she whispers.

I gently bite down on her neck while holding her delectable derriere. If I had not seen my wife in all her naked glory, I would have never known what an enchanting creature she really is.

"I wish that as well, Darling, but we must try to stay within propriety. I promise once we are home we shall have more freedom to express our love." I kiss her lips gently.

With all the power within me, I take a step away. Bella smiles taking a deep breath herself.

"I shall return shortly for our outing."

Once my wife is out of the room, I go to the adjoining dressing room to find Ben waiting for me. He hands me what I have been eagerly awaiting.

"Your Grace, here is the package that just arrived from London."

"Splendid! I feel I have been waiting for eternity." I unfold it to find my mother's hair comb.

I had sent the comb to be engraved for my wife. I look at the words smiling to myself. They explain what she means to me.

"Thank you, Ben. Her Grace and I will be out for the afternoon. Please try to enjoy yourself while I'm gone." I smile at him.

"I will, sir. Perhaps I could ask Angela to take a turn with me." He says shyly.

"Perhaps you should." I bow my head to him.

I have noticed a difference with my valet since Angela has joined us. It will be very interesting to see those two courting.

 **~TBD~**

I lead my wife down the small hill towards the busy shops of Bedford. Denali's Inn is situated at the top just above the busy part of town.

The warm spring day shines on us as we slowly walk down.

I turn to face Bella. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

Bella's arm tightens around mine, as she leans in closer to me. "Yes. I love the Denalis, I am, however, shocked to learn my husband was a matchmaker when he was younger." She teases.

"I have always been very observant, and even then I could see the admiration Alistair had for Tanya." I look over at her.

The sun is shielded from her beautiful face by her bonnet.

"It is true you are very observant. The first time I met you, I felt that you could see straight through me, but I had no idea why you would be interested in someone like me." She giggles.

I stop walking and turn to face her. "You must know that you had bewitched me from the very first moment. I was content to remain The Bachelor Duke, and then you entered the room, and my life changed." I kiss her gloved fingers.

"Oh Edward," she whispers with unshed tears glistening her eyes.

As we continue walking, I pass my handkerchief to her so that she may dab at her eyes.

"I am sorry if my words caused tears, Darling," I whisper as we approach the shops.

"They are happy tears, Your Grace." She passes me the handkerchief back smiling.

Having the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire in town seems to have caused some excitement

We visit a number of shops in Bedford, purchasing an abundance of items. I have never been in a lady's shop before and am amazed at all the material and ribbons one could purchase.

"Your Grace, isn't this darling?" Bella asks holding a delicate piece of fabric.

It seems to be for a babe, and I smile walking over to her. My hand slides around her waist, and I notice several patrons stare at us, which I ignore.

"It is very lovely. Would you like to purchase it in anticipation?" I whisper against her forehead.

Heat colors her skin as she gives me a smirk. "I was thinking of purchasing it for Emmett and Rosalie's babe, but perhaps I could procure extra in case." She smiles knowingly at me.

I lean into her kissing her temple. "It is always good to be prepared."

Bella giggles as she makes her way to the gentleman behind the counter to order the fabric. We spend what seems like forever in the dress shop also purchasing ribbons, and bonnets. We also ordered our mothers matching yard goods. I thought it was a little juvenile, but Bella reassured me that they would love it.

Once we have completed our shopping, we make our way back to the Inn for dinner. Alistair amuses Bella with tales of me in my younger years. Her laugh brings a certain joy and peace to my heart, which I have never known.

We dine on our meal having the famous Bedfordshire Clanger; a dish that had become recently famous in these parts.

"Darling, how do you like the Clanger?" I ask Bella.

"It is quite good. I love the different flavors on both ends, and the crust is delicious." She takes a dainty bite.

"Edward, will you be leaving first thing in the morning?" Alistair asks rather sadly.

"I am afraid we will, old friend. I am eager to get my wife to her new home so that we may begin our life." I take Bella's hand smiling at her.

"I understand. It is common for a newly married man to be excited to start the new chapter of his life." He gives me a knowing wink.

I ignore him; after all, it was Alistair who first informed me of the difference between men and women. It was a very strange day when my grandfather had me observe the mating of one his prize stallions and a mare.

Afterward, Alistair explained some things to my very innocent, twelve-year-old self. That was the last year I had spent at my grandfather's, he passed away that following winter taking away the last thread I had to my mother.

 **~TBD~**

Once I am prepared for bed, I go in search of my wife. I know she must be taking her nightly bath so I boldly knock on the adjoining dressing room door before I enter.

I walk into a stunned Angela, who is pouring water into the tub where my very naked wife is sitting.

Bella looks up in shock, and I smile softly at her. "Angela, if you will excuse us. Her Grace will not be needing you the remainder of the evening."

"Of course, Your Grace. Goodnight. "Angela curtsies before exiting the room.

Alone with my wife I roll up the sleeves of my banyan and nightshirt before kneeling down in front of her.

Questioning, wide brown eyes turn toward me. "My love?" she whispers.

The warm water seems to caress her bare skin, and I lick my lips hungrily staring at every inch of her body.

"I wish to wash my wife, is anything wrong with that?" I ask dipping my hand in the bathtub to retrieve the sponge.

I squeeze water over her breasts watching as it trickles down caressing her nipples.

I take the small soap that sits on a stool next to a hairbrush, toothbrush and tooth powder.

I begin washing my wife's back as I press my lips to her temple.

Bella presses her head against my lips sighing in content. "Whatever my husband wishes, he shall have."

She turns, pressing her lips to mine. The kiss starts off very gentle but soon becomes passionate when her tongue glides against mine. I slide the sponge down her breasts, past her flat stomach to the apex of her thighs.

Abandoning the sponge in the water, my fingers tickle her womanly lips before I ease one finger inside of her.

"Ahh," she sighs against my lips.

"Are you too uncomfortable, Darling?" I ask not wanting to force myself on her no matter how hungry I am for my wife.

I slowly thrust in and out of her, my palm touching her sensitive nub. Bella bites down on my bottom lip shaking her head.

"It is of no importance, I want to feel my husband inside of me," she whispers against my lips.

Growling as if I was a savage, I remove myself from inside of her and lift her out of the bath. Water cascades over the sides, soaking my banyan and the floor.

We hungrily kiss as I struggle to open the door. Once it is open; I walk us into our room and lay my wife on the bed.

I hurriedly remove my clothes before I pull my wife to the edge of the bed and thrust into her heat, acting not as a gentleman, but as the animal, she has made of me.

Our lips crash together, and she pulls on my hair, urging me on in our passion. I feel her everywhere, as my hands explore her body. Her breasts are round and firm in my hand, her legs are wrapped around my waist, and her wet delta grips my cock as if it was the end of the world.

Dear God, I love this woman.

"Edward!" she yells out having no thought of the other occupants at the Inn.

"Yes, Darling. Feel me inside of you doing what only I can do to your body." I increase my speed trying to bring her to completion before my own release.

"Yes! Oh, dear God, yes!"

I press against her nub, rubbing furiously. Her body shudders in pleasure, her back arching up to me as I continue my assault.

My own orgasm hits me hard, and I release my seed inside of her, praying that one day we will indeed have use of the fabric we purchased today.

Catching our breaths, we kiss slowly, our hands caressing every inch of the other's body.

"Mmm, are you well, Your Grace?" I ask before lifting her up and placing her under the covers.

I join her in bed pulling her into me.

"I am very well, thank you." She kisses my chin giggling happily.

"Please tell me if I am ever too rough with you." I whisper sliding my hand under my pillow where I have hidden her gifts."

"Never," she says snuggling closer to me.

Sliding my free hand out, I hold the items up presenting them to her. They are wrapped together so she has no idea what she is receiving.

She sits up taking them from me with a smile on her face, her gloriously naked body once again on full display. "What is it?" she asks.

I sit up kissing her bare shoulder as she opens the handkerchief to reveal the hair comb.

"The comb belonged to my mother. Mother Es gave it to me some time ago, but I wished to have it engraved. The handkerchief is solely yours; I took the liberty to ordering a dozen." I kiss her shoulder again loving the feel of her against my lips.

She turns the comb over, her breath catching as she reads the engraving.

" _Bella, you are my very heart and soul, always and forever. Edward_."

Her fingers trace the inscription and then move to the handkerchief with her new initials stitched into it.

"Isabella Marie Masen," she whispers before turning her teary eyes to me.

Her lips are gentle but demanding as she initiates the kiss. "I love you, Edward." She whispers against my lips.

"And I you, Darling. Always and forever." I kiss my wife losing myself in her, my heart so full of love.

 **History:**

 _-The_ _Bedfordshire Clanger_ _is a_ _dish_ _from the English county of_ _Bedfordshire_ _, dating back to at least the 19th century._ _The clanger is an elongated_ _suet_ _crust_ _dumpling_ _similar to a_ _pasty_ _, with a savoury filling at one end and a sweet filling at the other, comprising a main course and dessert in one package._

 _-The first toothbrush was made around 1780 by William Addis of Clerkenald._ Addis also manufactured tooth brushes made of cattle bone. Boar bristles were placed into bored holes and kept in place by a thin wire. Interestingly, boar bristles remained in use until 1938, when nylon bristles began to replace the natural fiber.

 _-Five Thousand Pounds is about Two-Hundred Thousand US dollars in 2016 (so he was really pleased!)_

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Please forgive my tardiness! I was working on my other story and trying to write this one as well, on top of entertaining a nine-year old who has discovered a best friend so I am always either on a play date or doing something else to entertain! I cannot tell you all how happy I am that we are wed because I get to write sex scenes! Oh how splendid! I shall see you in a sennight if not a few days after. (Also, please come and join a wonderful FB group Pay It Forward. I do also have a group, I'm a little boring though! CC Writes Fanfiction)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 20

 **Bella**

Edward is kneeling on the bed; his arms are wrapped around me, his hands gripping my behind as our tongues savor each other. I have been trying to escape my husband so that I may get dressed, but it seems we both refuse to part.

Last night, Edward took me with a fierce hunger that caused my entire being to be filled with passion and my body to sing its release. After our lovemaking, Edward presented me with his mother's hair comb and a handkerchief, both embellished with my new initials.

I thanked him by taking him in my mouth again. He was extremely pleased.

This morning, however, I sat atop of him again; we moved slowly together as I cried out his name in pleasure. Now it seems as if we cannot part from one another as much as Edward would like to get us away to Chatsworth.

"Mmm, I cannot get enough of you, My Duchess," Edward whispers against my neck before kissing it.

"Nor I you, Your Grace." I pull on his hair bringing his lips to mine as he pulls me closer to him.

Groaning he releases my behind and gives my lips one last peck. "Go and get dressed you little minx or we shall never make it home."

He lies on the bed as I smile at him. "Home, I can't wait." I lean down and brush his lips quickly.

Turning I walk away smiling, as Edward lets out a playful whistle and I turn around in shock.

"Edward!"

"What? Is it my fault I enjoy watching my wife walk away? Especially when she is nude." I shake my head at him.

I enter the adjoining room laughing. Angela sits up upon my entrance and lays the book she was reading to the side.

"Everything seems to be going very well with you and your husband," Angela smiles widely at me.

I do my business at the chamber pot then sink down in the warm water. I guess Edward and I did seem to have taken our time unraveling from one another.

Letting out a contented sigh, I look up at my oldest friend. "It is indeed, Angela, and I am truly happy! I pray that you will soon find happiness as well."

I wash myself with the sponge as Angela lathers soap in my hair.

"Ben and I went for a stroll while you and His Grace were out," she says shyly.

"Did you enjoy this stroll? And pray what happened while on it?" I turn to face her.

"Oh, you know I am not as innocent as you. There was my liaison with Harrison, the stable boy." She says rather easily.

My mouth opens and closes for several seconds. I knew she liked the stable boy and that he, in turn, fancied her, but I never knew of a liason!

"Why am I just learning of such a thing?" I ask a little hurt by her revelation.

"Bella! I could not tell you. You were a maiden and a high-born one at that," she says while brushing my hair.

"I thought I was your best friend. Perhaps I was mistaken." I fold my arms pouting like a child.

For goodness sake I am a married woman, this should not hurt so badly.

"You are. It's just your mother would have had my hide if I told you such things. She guarded your innocence with a fierceness!" Angela says laughing.

"She did indeed! Until I was engaged and then she allowed Mother Es to unleash a wealth full of knowledge on me." I smile and turn raising my eyebrow. "So you are not a maiden?"

"I am not. I am starting to regret it, though. Everything seems different with Ben," she says serenely.

"Different how?" I ask wondering what all happened on their stroll.

"Well, when he kisses me I feel as if my world is set right. Does that make sense?" She asks her cheeks turning red.

"Perfectly! My goodness kissing after just knowing him two days! Angela, I think you are a little hussy!" I fling a little water at her laughing.

She laughs with me. "You really cannot call anyone names. I can hear your joy for your new husband in the kitchens!" She laughs.

I sit up in shock and embarrassment. "Surely you jest! What must the other occupants think of me?" I ask horrified.

"They must think that both you and your husband are madly in love! I, for one, cannot keep the smile off my face knowing you are so wonderfully matched!" She sits the hairbrush down.

"I truly am, and I think Edward is too," I smile standing as she wraps a towel around me.

"Oh, I dare say he is. Sometimes, he is just as loud as you!" She laughs.

"Oh hush!" I swat at her playfully."

My smile wide as she begins dressing me.

 **~TBD~**

As we enter the dining area, late again for breakfast, Tanya comes to my side taking me out of Edward's arms. She has been so attentive always checking to assure that I am well.

I do appreciate her kindness. It is true that most gentle ladies are never educated about the acts between a man and a woman. I am thankful for the women in my life, but I dare say no one told me it would be quite so enjoyable. Or perhaps that is just how it is between Edward and me.

"Are you well this morning?" Tanya asks knowingly.

"I am very well. Thank you for your concern, Tanya," I whisper to her.

Edward and Alistair are in conversation while we speak privately.

"It is no bother. I too was once in your shoes, and I had no one to assist me. My own mother did not feel it important to prepare me," she says smiling.

"My mother and Edward's have both been very informative, but I do thank you for the additional advice." I smile as we sit down.

Alistair and Tanya have both finished eating but are so very kind to sit with us while we partake in our meal.

Tanya had indeed given me womanly advice on any discomfort I may feel since I am now a married woman. She even wrote down some home remedies, which I greatly appreciate.

Breakfast is filled with wonderful food and conversation.

"I believe now that there is a Duchess of Devonshire that we shall have to commence the annual Devonshire Winter Ball. You two must come up and bring Edward," my Edward says smiling widely.

"A Winter Ball?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, it was always a tradition for The Duchess to host an elaborate ball in the winter. My father continued the tradition, of course, trying to keep up appearances, but once he passed, I did not have the time or the patience for such things." Edward takes a bite of his ham.

"Well, as the new Duchess it will be a great honor to carry on with family tradition! Tanya, you must come early and assist me. That way you can join our little group." I smile over at her.

"How kind of you! I would be honored!" she says excitedly.

"Splendid! We shall have a few days with close friends and family before the ball. Once we are home, you can start planning with Mrs. Copes." Edward takes my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles.

"Thank you both, I am looking forward to a little break, especially with the end of the season approaching. We are sure to be busy for months with the Ton leaving London," Alistair says rising as Edward does.

Our wonderful hosts walk us out to our carriages where Ben and Angela are waiting. They seem to be standing rather closely together, and both seem to have their hands full. I raise my eyebrow at her causing heat to rise on her cheeks. Ben is holding a cushion, and I wonder why that is exactly. Angela is holding my book and embroidery, both of which are rarely used on a carriage ride with Edward.

"Edward, thank you for bringing your lovely wife to stay with us. I am deeply honored. I know you could have stayed at any one of the more luxurious Inns." Alistair bows at Edward.

"You wound me, Alistair. I would never go to one of those other places. I couldn't see my good friend Tanya if I did." Edward teases.

"You are always welcome!" She says placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Bella, it was a great pleasure meeting you." Alistair kisses my cheek.

"Thank you both for such wonderful hospitality. I cannot wait for you to visit us." I smile at the couple before we walk to our carriage.

Ben hands Edward the small cushion and I raise my eyebrow in question. He shakes his head at me with a smile upon his lips.

I turn to Angela taking the book and embroidery out of her hands. "Thank you, have a pleasant ride." I send her a smirk.

Edward assists me into the carriage. Once the doors are closed, he gives his friends one last wave before closing the curtain.

"Lift up, Darling. You will find that the ride will be more comfortable with this," he says smiling as he turns towards me with the cushion in his hands.

I look from the pillow to my husband before lifting. He slides it under me as the carriage takes off down the bumpy roads. My tender womanly parts sighs at the softness beneath me.

I smile over at my husband, kissing his lips. "Thank you for thinking of my comfort."

Edward wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck. "I will always consider you first and foremost, my darling wife."

His lips press against mine, and I relax in the comfort of my husband's arms and the soft fabric beneath me.

 **Edward**

A rap on the door wakes me from my sleep. I wipe my eyes and stretch as much as I can with Bella asleep beside me. Her head is on my shoulder, her mouth puckered as if she is being kissed. My heart swells with the sight of my wife; these past days have been the best of my existence.

I admit our nightly and morning activities have tired us both out.

There is a permanent smile upon my face, one I do not want to remove. I never knew that being married to the lady of my dreams would be so fulfilling. I kiss the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

I love my wife that has always been true, but dear Lord I never expected to crave her so ardently. If I don't control myself I shall take her every waking hour of the day.

Alistair took every opportunity to tease me while our wives conversed. He teased that I had a look of a man that was pleased with his wife, and by the sounds coming from our rooms both of us were happy.

I did try to hold both Bella and myself back suspecting that we were causing a ruckus. Hopefully, this sort of thing is common between a man and his wife.

"We will be out momentarily, Michael." My voice is raspy from sleep. "Sweetheart? We're stopping for the midday meal."

" Hmm, I am famished," she looks up at me smiling.

"As am I. It seems our activities exhausted us. Perhaps we shall rest tonight?" I ask smiling.

She kisses my lips. "No. There will be no resting."

I smile at my minx of a wife, enjoying her boldness. We exit the carriage and sit down to a picnic lunch. Angela and the others have left us alone.

Bella feeds me with her own hands as I rest my head in her lap. I enjoy being with my wife. The weather is warm around us, and there are happy smiles upon our faces. If I can spend the rest of my life with her, I will die content.

"Darling, once we are home, I was wondering if you would share my room … I know it is customary for ladies to have their own quarters, I just cannot bear to be without you at night." I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "You can, of course, keep your rooms; they are adjacent to mine-"

She bends down pressing her lips against my forehead. "I would love to share your room. I understand that husbands and wives have separate accommodations until it is time for marital relations. I, however, would like to break that particular tradition."

I sit up kissing my wife passionately. "Thank you, darling. I promise not to be a burden upon you."

She smiles at me, running her fingers through my hair. "I shall have my rooms if you become too much of a burden, Your Grace." She teases and I pull her to me kissing her again for her impertinence.

 **~TBD~**

Once we are back in the carriage moving towards our future at Chatsworth, we are unable to part from one another.

Currently, my lips are molded to hers; her fingers have a permanent grip on my hair as I stroke her inner thigh. The kiss is passion filled as our tongues dance with each other.

My hungry mouth travels to the fleshy part of her bosom biting and sucking as if she was my last meal.

Bella undoes my braces, slowly unbuttoning my trousers. I release her lips to kiss down her long neck.

"Darling, as much as I would like to, I cannot take you in the carriage." I kiss her chin, pulling away to stare into her eyes.

"Why ever not?" Her hand slips into my now loosened trousers, taking my member in her grasp.

I let out a primitive groan. "You are far too loud to be discreet, and so am I," I tell her kissing her lips.

" I will be as quiet as a mouse, sir. So you only worry about yourself." She gives me a sly smirk.

I finish undoing my trousers and lift up my shirt to reveal the head of my cock. I look up to find my wife staring at it licking her plump lips.

"Come here you little minx!" I pull her into me kissing her passionately.

She straddles my waist as the carriage bounces. My hold on her waist is firm as she pushes down to meet my upward thrust.

Thank heavens for her open pantalets.

"Mmhmm." She closes her eyes pressing her forehead against mine.

I let out my own moan enjoying the feel of her. I do not believe that the evenings and mornings are enough to satisfy my need for my wife. I need her every second of the day.

Freeing her breasts, I take a hard pink nipple into my mouth, biting on it as my wife moves on top of me. I assist her with one hand around her waist, her movements are more controlled because of her corset, but she has become an expert horsewoman if I do say so myself.

"Ahh," Bella yells as I grind against her.

Taking her by the neck, I press my lips to hers, officially silencing her cries. My hand is in her hair, and a few pins drop as her beautiful locks fall against her shoulders.

"Quiet … Darling … Hmm," I whisper against her lips trying to contain myself.

"Edward …" she whispers pulling on my hair as she moves her glorious body on top of mine.

I notice that the carriage ride becomes smoother, signaling that we have entered a more populated area.

I grind myself against her causing her to bite down on my neck. Immense pleasure fills me, and I increase my speed, chasing my release.

"Yes, yes, yes," she says over and over.

Bella's body stills as she is hit with the full strength of her orgasm. I pull her hair forcefully; covering her mouth again to ensure that my wife is not heard as my own release hits.

"Ahh, Bella." I kiss her hungrily anchoring her to me.

"We must do this activity every carriage ride, husband," she teases pulling back to stare at me.

I chuckle, lifting her and placing her beside me. Taking my handkerchief, I dutifully clean my wife.

"I fear you will never arrive at our destination in one piece," I say looking over her person.

Her hair has come undone, her lips are swollen, and there is a red mark on her bosom where I must have shown it special attention.

"Oh, Dear. I cannot meet our staff in such a state." Bella holds a lock of hair between her fingertips.

I rasp on the top of the carriage signaling that we need to stop.

The carriage slowly comes to a halt.

"I shall return with Angela to fix your hair." I kiss her cheek lovingly.

Exiting the carriage, I notice that we are but a half hour from Chatsworth.

"Is everything well, Your Grace?" Michael asks.

"Yes, everything is splendid, we shall move shortly."

I walk over to the other carriage and Ben quickly disembarks.

"Do you need my service, Your Grace?" He bows to me.

"No Ben, in fact, my wife is in need of Angela." I turn offering my hand to her. "If you would join me in our carriage."

"Of course." She takes my hand stepping down.

I lead the way and allow the ladies some time to freshen up.

 **Bella**

Angela enters with a knowing smirk on her face. She begins fixing my hair, and I can hear her giggling with my back to her.

"If you do not stop laughing, I will find a spider and put it in your bed." I turn and peer at her.

Angela hates spiders and one time Alice threw one at her causing her to have a conniption!

"Fine! Not another word from me!" She says defiantly.

"How has your ride been?" I ask changing the subject.

"Not as wonderful as yours …" I turn to glare at her. "Ben has secretly held my hand the entire trip from Bedford. We haven't been able to converse freely with Theodosia and Harriet present."

She finishes with my hair, and I turn smiling freely. "Theodosia? Truly."

"Yes, apparently The Cook is her aunt and Theodosia parents recently passed leaving her all alone in London. Both she and Harriet are simpletons, but I fear I have no choice but to befriend them." Angela pulls on the top of my dress trying to cover the bite mark. "I think that should do for a quick meeting of the staff."

"Thank you. And, you always have me. I know that my new role will be difficult, but I will try to make time for you, and you always have Ben." I tease.

She lets out a sigh. "Yes, I'll have Ben."

There is a brief knock on the door, as Edward appears.

His bright smile lights up the dark carriage. "Thank you, Angela."

He offers her his hand and helps her down. He is gone but a second escorting her to the carriage like the gentleman he is.

Once he is back, we again begin to move.

He gives me a peck on the nose smiling. "You are looking very much like the Duchess again."

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard, but I married a Duke. He was quite famous for being a bachelor," I tease kissing his cheek.

"I, for one, am happy my bachelor days are behind me. I never knew having a wife would be so joyous!"

"I am glad you are happy, Your Grace," I say seriously.

Edward kisses my knuckles looking into my eyes. "I am immensely happy, my love."

"As am I. I know we will be happy at Chatsworth." I run my hands through his hair trying to maintain it.

"You're going to love it, Darling. I know every room in the house. I hope maybe you will allow me to be your personal tour guide?" he asks.

"I would like that very much. I am a bit nervous." I confess wringing my hands together.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. You are the Duchess of Devonshire, you can do no wrong in my eyes, and that is all that matters." He leans over kissing my lips.

I pull away before we are swept up in our passion for one another. Edward opens the curtains and then lets out another rap on the carriage roof.

"Darling, you must see Chatsworth from across Derwent River; it is the most breathtaking view, especially at twilight."

The carriage stops and Edward assists me out. My breath catches at the sight of my new home. It stands three stories high and more resembles a castle than a home. The setting is cast in a red glow over the house and land. The bridge and river look as if they have been around as long as the estate itself.

I let out a sigh enjoying its beauty.

The surrounding acres are filled with well-groomed trees and plants. A smile graces my face as Edward stands behind me pointing out everything excitedly.

He is as happy as a child on his name day, and I find myself equally excited to reach our home.

We re-enter the carriage again and not long after, we stop in front of Chatsworth House. The entire staff stands in a straight line with matching crisp uniforms. An older gentleman and lady stand in front smiling widely.

The lady, Mrs. Copes I presume, is holding a bouquet of fresh pink roses, my favorite. I am touched by her sentiment and know because of that simple act that we shall, indeed, get along splendidly.

Michael opens the carriage door and Edward steps out. He reaches his hand for me assisting me down.

We then turn to face our household staff. "It is my pleasure to introduce my wife, Isabella Masen, The New Duchess of Devonshire," His voice is boisterous and proud.

As one the staff bows and curtseys, I have never seen such synchronized motions in all my life. Edward nods his head at me, and I smile widely.

"Thank you, everyone, for such a warm welcome. I look forward to meeting you all as I get acclimated to my new role as your Duchess." I smile trying to look each of them in the eye as to not show any nerves.

Mr. and Mrs. Copes step toward us.

"Darling, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Copes, our head butler and housekeeper." Edward bows towards the couple.

Mrs. Copes offer me the roses, and I smile widely at both of them. "It is very lovely to meet you both."

"Your Grace, welcome to your new home." She smiles and curtseys.

"Thank you, Mrs. Copes. I look forward to working with you on the running of the house. I'm sure we will get along well." I smile, and she looks surprised before she returns her own wide smile.

"I look forward to it Your Grace."

Edward leads me toward the house stopping in front of the large door as the staff looks on. Before I know it, I am lifted off the ground and into his arms.

"Your Grace?" I ask in shock.

"I believe it is tradition to carry your wife over the threshold of your home," he says before walking into the grand entry hall.

Heat floods my cheeks from embarrassment and pure happiness. Edward bends down chastely kissing my lips.

"Welcome home, my Duchess."

 _ **Definitions:**_

Trousers-had a high waist that came up at least to the navel. We wear there descendants today.

Derwent River- The Derwent is a river almost entirely in the English county of Derbyshire.

bracees-suspenders

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! We have made it to Chatsworth House! How very exciting! Our Duke and Duchess are still very much in love with one another! Thank you all for your reviews! I haven't replied to them all b/c as you see I miss my deadline constantly, so I've been writing! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. I want to thank you my Duchess for delivery these last chapters in a speedy fashion! I know I do not allow you sufficient time and yet you never disappoint. Bravo!_

Chapter 21

 **Bella**

Once we cross the threshold of our home, Edward sits me down gently. I am a bit embarrassed by his show of affection in front of the staff, but as I look up at him trying to remain stern I can't seem to stop the smile that is playing on my lips.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into him, placing a chaste kiss on my temple. Everyone walks around us going back to their duties.

I look around the vast entrance hall in awe. The ceiling is painted with beautiful angelic figures in what seems to be a heavenly party. There are small baby cherubs and other angels playing instruments scattered throughout the mural.

"It is glorious Edward." I sigh looking up at the wondrous ceiling.

"I am glad you like it, Darling. This is the public entrance for when there is a tour of the house. Our rooms are in The West Front, but there are also family rooms in the South and Northeast corner of the house," he says leaving me bewildered at the size of it.

I slowly walk around the entrance hall. The entire house feels more like a great castle than a home, but I must admit that I have fallen in love with it from my first glance.

The floor is checkered marble with a grand staircase that leads to the second story. Headed statues adorn the wall, along with beautiful tables topped with fresh flowers.

As I stand at the bottom of the staircase looking up, I can see a portrait of a young Edward with his parents.

He is no older than three or four years, but he looks miserable. My heart goes out to the little boy in the painting. His wild hair is barely maintained, his crisp green eyes seem to hold a depth of knowledge beyond his years. His mother's eyes are the same green as Edward's and look equally as sad. The man next to them, his father, looks very much like my husband, but there is a coldness about him that my Edward does not have.

"Would you like to go and freshen up before dinner?" Edward asks taking my attention away from the painting of his family. "We shall have our likeness done to replace that one."

I smile at him happy to hear that this sad painting will be replaced with our own and eventually ones filled with our children.

"Your rooms have been prepared, and dinner will be served in an hour." Mrs. Cope smiles at the both of us.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope, and can you please see that my lady's maid, Angela, is showed to her new chambers," I ask bowing to where Angela stands.

"Of course Your Grace."

"Thank you, she is very dear to me. Please make sure she is comfortable." I tell her before Edward leads me up the stairs my arm wrapped around his.

"This house has been in our family since the fifteen hundreds," he says as he leads me down a long hall full of twist and turns. "Before the Masens became Dukes we were The Earls of Devonshire."

"I would have married you even if you were an Earl. " I tease him as we turn another corner. I fear that I may become lost without him beside me.

As we take another staircase to the third floor and then a turn, we finally stop in front of a large set of doors.

"The house is simply magnificent. I can't wait to start our own family here." I smile widely at him as he ushers me into the room.

"Neither can I Darling." He kisses my temple as we walk into a lavish bedroom.

It's large and bright, with a very feminine touch. The wooden canopy bed sits against the wall with the heavy curtains tied around the post. There is a very ornate, crown-like structure on top of the canopy, no doubt to signify that the Duchess is indeed royalty.

A lovely French sofa sits in the corner and a beautiful dressing table as well as a writing desk sit on either side of it. A large cabinet stands against the wall next to the entrance to the dressing rooms.

"These are your rooms, your dressing chamber is through this door, and this small door leads directly to my rooms. There is a sitting area on the other side. The nursery is at the end of the hall." He smiles leading me around as he talks. "We can keep these for your leisure usage, but at nights I would like you with me no matter the circumstance."

The room is lovely, but I would prefer to be with my husband every night. Except maybe, oh dear …

"What is the matter, love?" Edward asks as he watches me worry my bottom lip.

I take a deep breath, being a married woman I must get used to such conversation. "Darling … surely you do not intend for me to stay with you when … I have my monthly courses," I whisper avoiding eye contact.

Lifting my chin, he gives me a gentle smile reminding me why I fell in love with him. "Yes, even then. I want to share everything with you, my love, not just your bed."

"Oh, Edward!" I wrap my arms around his neck kissing his lips. "You are truly awonderful, husband."

"I have you, it is easy to be wonderful with such a lady as a wife." He pecks my lips chastely.

There is a knock on the door and Edward, and I separate. "Please enter."

Angela and Mrs. Cope come in with men caring my trunks.

"We have Her Grace's things." Mrs. Cope smiles at us.

"Very well, I was just giving Her Grace a tour of our rooms. Come Darling."

Edward leads me to the adjacent door where we enter a more masculine bedroom. There is another large canopy bed in this room, but this one lacks the curtains. It is made of a darker wood with elaborate carvings on the post and headboard.

A door leads over to the balcony, draped in long, brown satin curtains. I walk over peering out onto the vast estate. The view is just breathtaking.

Edward walks up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. "I am glad that I now have you to share this with. I love Chatsworth, but it became rather lonely all these years. Having you here just this short amount of time has already filled my heart with so much joy."

I turn and stare into his eyes. "You will never be lonely again if I can help it."

He captures my lips with his, kissing me passionately. I let out a sigh enjoying the feel of my husband around me.

"I would take you now, but there are people in the other room, and dinner is soon." He kisses my nose.

"Hmmm, you can take me later," I bite my lip looking up at him.

Knock, Knock.

A knock interrupts our playful banter. Edward moves beside me but keeps his arm around my waist.

"You may enter," Edward says.

Mrs. Cope enters with Angela behind her. "Your Graces, all of Her Grace's things have been brought to her chambers. His Grace's things are on their way up, now.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Edward bows at her. "I shall give Her Grace a personal tour after breakfast, but she will be all yours in the afternoon."

"Excellent. Dinner will be served shortly." Mrs. Cope leaves the room.

"I have taken out a dinner dress for you whenever you are ready," Angela smiles.

"I will be right there. "

Angela leaves the room as well, and I kiss my husband one last time before I follow her.

 **~TBD~**

We have dinner in our own personal dining room. There seem to be three dining rooms in our home; the one we are in now, then a small one for when we have personal dinner parties and lastly, a much larger one for grander events.

I actually love our dining room it's very personal, and the table is small only sitting four. I sit opposite Edward, enjoying my dinner; the food is superb.

"After your meeting with Mrs. Cope, I have a surprise for you." He says taking a bite of his roast gosling.

"Oh! I love surprises," I take a bite from my plate enjoying the wonderful taste. "Dinner is delicious Edward."

"Uriana, our cook, has been with us for fifteen years. She was the apprentice of our previous cook." Edward looks around the room to make sure we are alone. "She was also his lover for years."

I drop my fork in shock. "Your Grace! I've never taken you for a gossip!"

"I'm not, but when you meet her you will see why I find it so scandalous." He laughs to himself.

"You are full of surprises, husband."

The servants re-enter the room to remove our dinner plates. I have been trying to remember their names since the beginning of the meal.

"Thank you, Agatha," I smile at the maid who removes my plate.

She nods at me surprised I remembered. Dessert is brought out, and the baked apples look just delicious.

"Mmmm," I moan around my fork causing my husband to stop his fork mid-air.

His expression changes to one of lust, and I smile as I put another bite into my mouth.

Edward is silent since the servants are standing around waiting for us to finish our dessert. Before we are done, he stands to offer me his hand. Giving one last longing look at my baked apple, I take his hand.

We enter a drawing room, and my husband closes the door behind us, and then turns to me crashing his lips against mine. He taste of apples and Edward, the combination, causes me to moan in pleasure.

"If you insist on making those sounds I will take you here before we even make it to our rooms." He ravishes my neck.

"What will the servants think?" I ask pulling on his hair as his hands grip my derriere through my gown.

"I do not care for propriety, this is our home," He says before picking me up and taking me over to the chaise lounge.

We ravish each other mouths, losing ourselves in the other. Edward buries his fingers inside of me causing me to cry out from the decadant intrusion.

His lips kiss hungrily at my bosom while his fingers move in and out of me causing me to grip his shoulders as my body shivers with the force of my orgasm.

"The first time I take you in our home will be in our bed," he whispers against my lips.

Edward removes his fingers from my person and brings them to his mouth, only slightly shocking me this time.

He smiles at the look on my face pecking my lips. "Shall I give you a small tour before we retire?"

"I would like that. What room is this?" I ask smiling at his change of subject.

He stands offering me his hand once again and leads me around the room. "This is the yellow room." He smiles, as if it should be obvious.

Once I actually look around the room, I see that it is indeed obvious. The paint is yellow and yellow curtains drape the windows. The color is a darker yellow that makes it very pleasant and not an eyesore at all. The yellow furniture completes the room along with beautiful paintings. A large Broadwood, Grand piano sits in the corner.

We leave the yellow drawing room and visit the blue drawing room directly down the hall from it. This room is much larger than the yellow one, and the walls are painted a light blue with dark blue curtains draping the windows. The furniture, however, is cream colored with gold trimmings. Another piano sits in the corner of this room. I immediately love the blue room and feel as if I could stay in here all day.

Magnificent paintings adorn the walls in gold frames, and a large crystal chandelier hangs from the blue and gold ceiling.

"Oh, Edward, I love this room," I smile widely, and he returns it with his own.

"Good, we shall spend time in here, but I dare say you will fall in love with a number of the rooms in Chatsworth." He kisses my lips. "Shall we retire, My Duchess?" He asks while he strokes my cheek causing a fire to form in my belly.

"I would like that very much, Your Grace," I whisper looking him in the eye.

We leave the blue room and walk down the west hall to the stairs that lead to the front where our rooms are. I leave my husband to prepare for bed.

Angela is waiting for me when I enter my rooms. She puts down her book refusing to look at me.

"How was dinner, Your Grace?" She asks.

I glare at her. "Why are you calling me Your Grace?"

"It's proper. Mrs. Cope informed me that the staff at Chatsworth goes strictly by propriety, and that no matter how close we are that I am still your subordinate, and I should always remember that you are a Duchess."

I stare at her as if she has grown a second head. "Did she really say that to you?"

"Yes," Angela says with her head bowed as if she's been crying.

I walk over to her and lift her head. "Under no circumstances are you to call me Your Grace when we are alone. I may be a Duchess, but I will always be your friend. Am I clear, Angela?"

She jumps up hugging me. "Perfectly, Bella!"

I shake my head at how ridiculous she's acting. "You did the exact same thing in London, thinking I would leave you! Really, Angela, I wonder if you know me at all!"

'Of course, I do, it's just when I meet other lady's maids they are strictly employees; our relationship is strange." She starts unlacing my dress.

"I suppose we are strange but you joined Alice and me when we were very young, so it makes sense that we all are close."

She slips the dress off me and starts undoing my corset.

Alice's maid, Helena, was much older than we were and came with Alice after my aunt and uncle died. My parents sent for Angela once my father was elevated to an Earl. Angela wasn't our age, but she still was more pleasant than Helena, who was already a spinster.

"How is your room?" I ask as we walk into the dressing room.

A hot bath is waiting for me, and I sink down in the largest tub I have ever seen.

"It is nice … a little smaller than what I'm used to at Forkshire and it's on the other side of the house so it takes me some time to get here." She begins washing my hair.

"I shall speak to Mrs. Cope tomorrow to move you to better rooms and closer to me," I tell her not understanding why a lady's maid would be with the rest of the servants and not near her lady.

"Bella, I do not wish to cause any trouble." She pleads with me.

"There is no trouble, you are being moved, and that's final." I turn to smile at her, and she nods agreeing with me. "

She knows very well she is not pleased with it, and she shall be moved tomorrow.

"Thank you, but I have to be accepted here. You're already acknolwedged as mistress of the house." She brushes my hair, and I relax in the water.

"Yes, but being accepted and unhappy when you do not have to be is unnecessary. Moreover, it is for my benefit, what if I have an emergency and have to wait on you to get here from the other side of the house. It is not to be born!" I say very dramatically causing us both to giggle in hysterics.

"My, aren't we the Duchess! Since you put it that way, please speak to Mrs. Cope Your Grace." She teases.

"I plan to. Now, did you have the sheer chemise cleaned?" I ask wanting to surprise Edward with it again tonight.

"Yes, I have it laid out for you. I'm sure your husband will be very happy to see this again."

I flick some water at her, once again causing her to giggle. "Keep it up. I saw a spider on the windowsill; I shall get it for you." I threaten, and her entire body freezes.

"You wouldn't dare? Your not as cruel as Alice," she says in fear.

"No I'm not, but be careful I could be. "

We spend the rest of the time speaking of her and Ben. Her face lights up with every mention of him, and it really makes me very happy.

Once I am clean, I bid Angela a good night and walk into my husband's room. He is sitting in bed waiting patiently for me reading a large ledger. He looks up smiling.

He closes the book and looks me up and down. "I was going over the estate ledgers seeing how things have been in my absence, but I dare say that can wait."

I start walking slowly to him enjoying how his eyes greedily take me in. "Are you still a gentleman of a large fortune?" I tease crawling up his body.

His fingers slide across the sheer fabric. "I believe I can afford to buy my wife at least a thousand more of these." He takes my lips in his rolling us over.

Edward's fingers ghost up my thighs as our tongues dance as one. He sits up removing his nightshirt in one fluent motion before removing my chemise. He eyes my naked person like a starving man before attacking my bosom with his mouth. I arch into him as his fingers enter me.

"Ahh," I cry out in pleasure.

Edward moves up to my lips. "Tonight I want to hear your pleasure. I want the entire house to know that you belong to me and only me." He inserts another finger.

"Oh yes! Only you, Edward," I yell as he kisses my neck.

He removes his fingers and kisses down my body until he reaches my core. I cry out in pleasure holding nothing back, informing the entire house that I indeed do belong to Edward Masen, The Duke of Devonshire.

 **~TBD~**

After spending the entire night and part of the morning wrapped in my husband's embrace, I had a very late start to breakfast.

Last night was the first night I actually did lose myself in him not caring if we were overheard or not. Edward seems to enjoy when I am vocal in our lovemaking, and I for one am glad I am so comfortable with him.

Once we are done with our late breakfast. Edward gives me a thorough tour of the private family rooms. We started with our wing, the West Front, where in addition to the lovely yellow and blue rooms, there are at least twenty other rooms in this section of the house.

The night and day nurseries were simply breathtaking, and I find myself longing to fill them up with little babies with Edward's beautiful green eyes.

It seems that every room has a name, and my husband knows each and everyone one along with its history. He is really an excellent tour guide informing me of which relative titled each room, or how the house had gone through a massive rebuilding stage in the seventeen hundreds.

I am shown both our sitting rooms when we are to entertain guest. I love mine, but I do want to redecorate to make it more my own. The dark furniture seems too depressing for my taste, but the view of the pond is simply breathtaking and for that, I cannot complain.

The Red Velvet Room is large with very, dark red furniture earning its name. Edward said that his mother created the room because she loved the color red so much. How very odd.

On the North Front of the house are the staterooms, which were created for the royal family when they visited. Edward confides that there has yet to be a royal family to stay there. I find that the rooms are very grand, grander than our own, which seems strange since it is our home.

By mid-afternoon, I am truly worn out with our tour. It did help that in each room my husband did plant a very passionate kiss on my lips stating that he wanted to kiss me in every room. He did also whisper that he would like to make love in every room, but I dare say, that will take us years!

Edward leads me to his office and shows me mine, which are down the hall from each other. We walk into my office, and he pulls me into his arms, kissing my lips.

"You are a most wonderful tour guide," I whisper.

"I am only wonderful because it is you, my Duchess, anyone else I would've simply let them get lost." He teases kissing my nose.

"You are so wicked, Your Grace!" I say before pulling him into me for another kiss.

One of his hands is on my derriere while the other holds the back of my neck. We lose ourselves in each other not hearing the door when it opens.

"Oh dear!" A voice says and then a crash is heard.

We break apart to find a very flustered Mrs. Cope looking at us in shock. I can feel the heat take over my face and feel Edward's hand still on my behind. I slowly move out of his hold, and he releases me.

"Forgive me Your Graces, I did not know you were in here," she says with her head down.

"There is nothing to forgive Mrs. Cope," Edward says before rushing over and picking the ledgers off the floor.

Mrs. Cope awkwardly sits the books on the desk. "Thank you Your Grace." She curtseys.

"I shall leave you ladies to it. Darling, please come to my office when you are done so that I may take you to your surprise."

"Oh, of course! I cannot wait." I smile at him licking my lips wishing that he could kiss me.

Edward looks at me hungrily before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I can feel his need for me as strong as my own. We have not been apart since our wedding, four days ago, and this is the first time that we shall separate for more than a few minutes.

Mrs. Cope and I are left alone and for a few seconds stand in awkward silence.

"I am glad to see him so carefree, so happy. I never thought I would see the day," she says smiling widely at me.

"We are both very happy," I smile taking a seat at my very large desk.

I had not looked around at my new office when Edward and I entered because I was too busy kissing my husband.

The room is larger than I would ever think a Duchess would need. Shelves and shelves of books line the room, the furniture is all French, which I find that I do like for this room. A large fireplace sits at the end of the room, with two French chairs around it.

The curtains are gold, and the view looks over the south side of the estate.

Mrs. Cope sits a large set of keys down on the desk, taking me out of my perusal of the room.

"These are your copies of the keys to the rooms of the house. Here are the ledgers." She pushes both things my way.

I pick up the keys and open the book, my heart beating furiously. I am now mistress of a large estate.

How frightening.

"Thank you," I smile at her.

"Shall we begin?" she asks.

"Before we go over the household duties, I wanted to discuss my lady's maid Angela. I would like her rooms moved closer to mine as soon as possible." I give her a small smile, but she still looks taken back.

"Here at Chatsworth, the lady's maid is usually in the servant's quarters." She informs me.

 _"_ I do understand. Nevertheless, I would like her moved closer to me immediately." _I_ say looking her in the eye and not smiling at all.

I like Mrs. Cope, but I will not be questioned like a child.

"Of course, Your Grace."

 **~TBD~**

After spending what felt like an eternity going over the books and every key on the key ring with Mrs. Cope, I decided it was time for a break to be with my husband. I do not think my brain could take any more descriptions of the rooms, prices for flour and beef, as well as the names of different families that stay on the estate and in Derbyshire.

There are a large number of missives that Edward and I have still not opened from several families in the area.

I take a deep breath glad to be done with it all for at least today. We shall go over all the details every day until I am an expert.

Apparently, the former head housekeeper just handed Edward's mother the keys to the house and walked away. She did not even bother to explain anything to her, not the inner workings of the house, the names of anyone, not even the cost of beef. When Mrs. Cope told me that story, my heart went out to poor Elizabeth Masen. I can imagine being in her shoes, in a loveless marriage and just thrown the keys to the largest estate you've ever seen.

Thank heavens Edward is not his father.

I knock on my husband's office door smiling widely. "Please enter." His deep voice says.

I walk in, and his face lights up. "Darling!" He rushes over picking me up and placing a passionate kiss upon my lips. "I've missed you."

I sigh. "I've missed you too." I kiss him again, enjoying him.

There is a knock on the door. Edward takes a small step back. "Enter."

A maid comes in but stops and looks at me in what seems to be disgust. I'm a little taken aback so I just meet her stare wondering what could be wrong.

"Yes, Sophia?" Edward asks rather coldly.

"Lunch is ready, Your Grace." She stands there staring at us a little too long for a maid.

"Thank you, you may go." Edward turns away taking me with him.

Once she is gone, I turn to him questioningly. "She seemed to be upset about something. Is her disposition always so displeasing?" I ask not knowing what her problem could be. "You were rather cold as well." I point out.

"Was I? I just did not want to be disturbed. I like spending time with my wife," he says pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

I forget all about Sophia the maid and her displeasing disposition.

After an excellent lunch, I'm now sure that Uriana is a better cook than Frances, my cook at home, but I shall never tell her that. I still have not made my way to the kitchens, my day has been full, and I find myself growing weary. Perhaps I shall lie down after my present.

Edward walks me out to the stables. The day is beautiful and sunny. I squeeze his arm in excitement.

"Won't you please tell me what my surprise is?" I beg for what seems to be the hundredth time.

"If I tell you then it will not be a surprise." He teases me.

We reach the stables, which are three barns filled with beautiful horses. A stable boy brings a gorgeous, light brown horse to Edward. She has a lovely pink ribbon in her mane, and she's the loveliest creature I've ever seen.

"Welcome home, Darling," He says passing me the reins.

I look at him in shock not knowing what to say.

"Surprise," He smiles and leans over kissing my cheek.

"Edward! She's absolutely magnificent!" I fling my arms around him, not caring if we are out in public. "What's her name?" I ask excitedly.

"That is up to you, my Darling." He smiles widely seeming just as excited as I am.

I rub my new horse's head looking at how lovely she is. She's like royalty; beautiful and regal; her shining coat so sparkly in the sunlight that she reminds me of a heavenly figure.

I smile at her, nuzzling her neck. "Angel," I say smiling at my husband.

"Angel, it is." He says returning my smile.

I shall thank him properly later.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are at Chatsworth! What a large estate and so many rooms to do naughty things in! We've met some of the new staff and have seen how our new Duchess handles things. I must say that she is doing splendid! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I am so glad you all are still enjoying our Duke and Duchess as much as I am! I must confess I was done with the chapter last night but then I fell asleep on my re-read and then this morning we set out on a six hour drive for the American Holiday!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 22

 **Bella**

Life at Chatsworth was new and exciting, and busy.

Very, very busy.

It's been nearly two weeks since Edward carried me over the threshold of our home. Since then I have become extremely acclimated to my new life.

Today is our first venture to town since arriving. We walk down the main street looking through the large windows. It seems as if I am a bit of a celebrity here, which is very strange to me as I have always been, Lady Isabella Swan.

"Your Grace! It is wonderful to finally meet you," A very excited lady says stopping in front of us.

She seems to be a little older than Edward, with dark blonde hair and strong facial features.

"Lady Bolton, allow me to introduce my wife, Isabella, The Duchess of Devonshire." Edward bows to Lady Bolton. "Darling, Lady Bolton, and her husband live five miles west of Chatsworth. They are one of our closest neighbors.

"Lady Bolton, it is a pleasure to meet you," I smile at her.

"I dare say the pleasure is all mine! I did send a missive, but I'm sure it has been lost in the pile." She takes my free hand.

"I do remember it; I am in the process of responding to each one. These past two weeks have been such a whirlwind, My Lady. "

"I am sure you have your hands full with such a large estate. You must come to dinner at Bolton House one day soon." She says as we walk down the street with Edward behind us.

"We would really enjoy that. I am currently preparing to have a dinner party at Chatsworth once our family visits from London. I do hope you and Lord Bolton will join us." I ask sincerely.

In truth, I am responding to each noble family in the area and will have our first dinner party in a few weeks.

"I look forward to it, Your Grace! Thank you!" she says squeezing my hands before she walks away.

"The town is dying to meet you. I have held you, hostage, far too long," he teases as we walk into the dress shop.

"I have enjoyed being your hostage," I whisper.

"Good Afternoon, Your Graces! What an immense honor." A very well dressed, older gentleman rushes over to us. "I am Robert Talbert, the dressmaker."

"Mr. Talbert, it is an honor to meet you. My wife wanted to visit your shop to see if we could commission a few items," Edward says as I walk around perusing the small area.

I look at a few pieces that are on display and look through an open sketchbook.

"This looks lovely Mr. Talbert," I smile as he walks over to me.

"Thank you, Your Grace. May I ask where did you get such a beautiful day dress? May I?" he asks holding his hand towards my dress.

"Of course," I allow him to pick up a small portion. "Madam Beaumont in London has been my dressmaker since I was a girl."

"Extraordinary work. I have heard wonderful things of the Madam."

Edward walks over to join us. "Pray, may I have a gown of my wife's choice made in that magnificent gold fabric. I think it would be lovely on her skin."

I look at my husband in shock that he has chosen on his own.

"Of course Your Grace!" Mr. Talbert says excitedly as he rushes over to him.

We spend some time in Mr. Talbert's shop going over sketches and more yard goods. When we are done, I have commissioned him for three new gowns and two, day dresses.

Our next stop is the furniture store, to start my redecorating. I've also written to several London stores for catalogs, so I shall have them shortly, but I also feel that I should contribute to the Devonshire community since I now live here.

The furniture maker, Mr. Lockhart is very happy to discover that I want to redecorate a few rooms at Chatsworth.

"I would like to order new curtains and furniture for my drawing room, I smile at the gentleman.

"Of course, let me show you both a few items." He rushes away.

We spent an hour looking at furniture and curtain designs. My husband was ever the patient fellow and gave his opinion freely.

Once we had completed our shopping Edward and I, went to dinner at the Derbyshire Inn where the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Smith entertained us and fed us the most delicious meal. Practically the entire town arrived once news that the Duke and Duchess were in attendance. We all sit at one large table enjoying conversation.

A number of ladies come over to greet and befriend me. I find it very exciting having only ever had Alice and Angela as companions. It is, however, difficult to ascertain which of the ladies are truly sincere or just want me for my position.

The Vicar's wife, Mrs. Victoria Biers is a very lovely woman with the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen. She seems almost too eager to befriend me, but is otherwise harmless.

"How do you like Derbyshire thus far, Your Grace?" Mrs. Biers asks.

"I simply love it. Everyone has been so amiable," I say before taking a sip of my sherry.

"I hope you both will come to service this Sunday," The vicar, Riley Biers says.

"That will be most agreeable. We are preparing for a visit from my friend, The Marquis of Hertford and his wife, the sister of The Duchess who were wed a few weeks earlier than we were." Edward explains as he takes me by the hand.

Although it was not proper custom for a husband to sit next to his wife, Edward did not want to leave me alone with anyone I did not know.

After dinner, we bid adieu to everyone with more invitations for dinner and to come to the assembly next month.

"You were magnificent, Darling. Everyone who crosses your acquaintance falls in love with you as I did." Edward kisses my nose.

The carriage bounces as I look up at my husband. "I would hope no one loves me like you do, Your Grace." I kiss his lips teasingly.

"No, and if there ever was such a man I shall run him through with my sword," he whispers fiercely.

"Edward! I never knew you were so violent," I say in shock.

I have learned a great number of things about my husband during these two weeks of marriage. For instance, he has a wonderful sense of humor, he is very well organized, he has a slight temper, and he is utterly insatiable when it comes to his wife.

"I am not a violent person, but if any man shall ever try to come after my wife again, I shall not hesitate to protect her," he says very seriously. "I am still haunted by James's behavior. "

I had not thought about The Baron since our wedding breakfast. I just hope he gets what he deserves for Kathleen's death. No one should ever suffer the way I can only imagine she did.

Edward pulls me closer as a shiver runs through my body. "I am sorry to have ruined your mood, Darling. I should not have mentioned James."

I run my fingers down Edward's cheek. "I do not want him to ruin our evening. Our love is stronger because of their actions, and for that, I thank him and the former Marchioness. "

"Yes, well, I will not be sending either one of them a present. I dare say he will not need his in a week's time." Edward says as the carriage slows.

"Whatever do you mean?" I ask.

"The Baron's trial is next week."

We are both silent as the carriage comes to a stop.

Edward and I walk into our home. The Copes stand at the door waiting for our return.

"How was town, Your Grace?" Mrs. Cope inquiries of me.

"It was wonderful! I greatly enjoyed myself. I do hope Cook was not too upset we dined out." I remove my bonnet holding it in my hand.

"She was not; Uriana did mention that she wanted to make you her special dessert but will make it for you tomorrow. I've known her these fifteen years and never have I known her to dote on anyone." Mrs. Cope shakes her head.

"You will find that my wife can win over practically anyone," Edward says squeezing me to his side.

"I dare say she can," Mr. Cope says smiling at us.

We leave the older couple and walk towards our wing of the house. Upon turning towards our rooms, we see a very shocking sight.

Angela and Ben are in front of the doors to my room wrapped in each other's arms in a very passionate kiss. I dare say they look as if they are in desperate need of a bedroom.

Edward clears his throat rather loudly, causing me to jump and the couple to break apart.

"Benjamin, I would hope you would show your Duchess a little more respect than having your way with her maid in front of her rooms. If not her, then surely Angela, the object of your affection, deserves better." Edward says rather harshly.

I turn to him to find he has a little smirk playing on his lips. When I turn back to Ben and Angela the both of them look thoroughly reprimanded, and my heart goes out to the sweethearts. Not long ago it was I who stole kisses in unattended places.

"I apologize Your Grace … it will not happen again," he says looking rather forlorn and embarrassed.

"There is nothing to apologize for Ben. Edward and I understand these things. He is just jesting with you, aren't you Your Grace?" I raise an eyebrow at my husband who is now full on smiling.

"Yes, of course, but do try to contain yourself, old boy. You could give one of the Copes heart failure with that behavior," Edward says before kissing my cheek and walking towards his rooms.

Angela and I do not say a word until the door closes behind us. I stare at her as she busies herself around the room pulling out my things for bed.

"That was a very passionate kiss. I dare say one would think you two knew each other intimately." I say watching her closely.

She ignores me as she goes into the dressing room. I sit on my bed waiting for her to return.

"Your bath is ready," she says looking over at me.

"Angela?" I say calmly. "Have you and Ben had relations?"

She sighs and then sits down next to me, surprising me by placing her head on my shoulder.

"No, he wants to wait until marriage," she says sadly.

"Oh! Has he proposed?" I asked excitedly.

"He wants to discuss it with The Duke first, but Bella, I haven't told him about Harrison. What if after he finds out, he doesn't want me anymore?" She starts crying on my shoulder.

"Angela, if he truly loves you, then that love will overcome your one indiscretion with Harrison." I rub her back soothingly.

"Thank you, Bella. When did you get so wise?" she teases.

"I am a married Duchess, of course, I am wise!"

 **~TBD~**

I stand at the door looking out to make sure no one is walking the corridors. I am wearing a more decent chemise, but it is still a chemise!

"Three, Four … You better hide My Duchess," Edward says playfully from behind me.

I take off down the hall passing by the Sabine bedroom since it's closer to our room. Edward had created a game for us, he called it 'hide and seek' saying that he, Emmett and Jasper played as children when his mother had her parties.

He's given me three rooms to choose from since our wing of the house is still very large. Our game could last for days if we used the entire house.

I slowly enter The Chint sitting room, which is connected to the Chint bedroom and dressing room.

I giggle happily, kneeling behind the small sofa in an attempt to hide myself. I can hear doors opening and closing. The moonlight gives the room a natural light and my heart beats within my chest at the anticipation of being found.

I hear the door opening, and I quickly hold my breath. A shiver of fear and excitement runs through my body.

"Hmm, Darling? Come out, come out, wherever you are." He calls to me.

I hear his footsteps around the room, and I bite my lip trying not to make a sound. Suddenly I hear his bare feet running towards me and then I am lifted up by my waist.

His hands immediately roam my body, and his lips find a home at my neck.

"Mmm," I call out as he squeezes one of my breasts.

"Found you, whatever shall I do with you my Duchess?" he whispers pinching one of my nipples.

"Whatever you wish, Your Grace," I moan as my chemise is slowly lifted offmy body.

Once the material is over my head and on the floor, Edward turns me around to face him crashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I pull his nightshirt off dropping it next to my discarded nightwear.

His lips ravish my body causing pleasure to fill me entirely and my womanly depth to become soaked with pleasure. I run my fingers through his hair trying not to fall over the small chaise lounge upon which he has me perched.

He travels down to my center putting my one leg over his shoulder before he dives in, licking and sucking as if his very life depended on pleasing me.

"Ahh, Edward!" I scream in pleasure as he makes the most erotic sounds I have ever heard.

Bringing my sensitive nub into his mouth, he sucks hard as his fingers grip my hips so that I won't fall over. I look down watching my naked husband pleasure me as he sits on his knees. The very sight stirs something deep within me.

"Yes! Hmmm," I say pulling painfully on his hair as I am hit with the most intense feeling pulsing through my body.

Edward peppers wet kisses up my body. He takes my lips in passion and thrust his hard cock inside of me.

"Ugh! Darling!" Edward moans.

He begins moving inside of me while holding me up on the edge of the lounge as it rocks back and forth from our movements.

I kiss my husband hungrily, enjoying the roughness as he continues to move inside of me.

Throwing my head back, Edward bites my neck, lifting me off the chaise and holds me up with his powerful arms. Holding my behind, he moves me up and down on his impressive length.

"Oh, Edward!" I cry out as I pulse around him clinging to his neck.

"Bella!" he says before he stills inside of me.

He kisses me deeply while still holding me off the ground. Slowly Edward walks around the chaise and lays us down without breaking our passionate kiss.

"I love you, My Duchess," He whispers against my lips.

"And I love you, Your Grace."

 **Edward**

I awake feeling slightly discombobulated wondering what room I am in and why I feel as if I am in a small space.

The Chint sitting room is bright in the early morning sun, and I look down to see my very naked and very beautiful wife draped over me.

Running my fingers through her wild hair, I kiss her forehead trying to wake her. My hands immediately start roaming her body and my member seems to awake.

Last night was simply animalistic the way I took her hard on the back of the lounge. I must say I enjoyed every second of it, and I love how she has embraced her very sensual nature.

"Bella, we must rise." I squeeze her derriere.

"Must we?" She kisses from my chest to my lips. "Why cannot we forget propriety and stay in bed all day?"

I kiss her pulling her up and rubbing my now hard length against her. "One day we will, I promise."

She straightens, slipping my hard cock inside of her, and I moan sitting up. I take a nipple into my mouth sucking hard.

"Oh, yes!" Bella moans loudly.

As we move as one, I lose myself in her and suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Who is in there?" Mr. Cope's voice is loud and demanding.

The doorknob wiggles and I panic turning myself over to shield my wife.

"Mr. Cope! Give me a moment please." I quickly turn to see the door remain still.

"Your Grace?"

"One second." I quickly grab both our garments.

I hand Bella hers before putting on my own. Bella is blushing red in embarrassment, but I kiss her cheek and then rush over to the door.

I stand in the crack of the door looking at a bewildered Mr. Cope.

"I apologize, Your Grace, I had no idea that you were in there. I heard a … noise," he says nervously.

I assume he means he heard my wife in the throes of passion.

"Nothing to apologize for, but Mr. Cope I must ask you to perhaps vacate the hall while I escort my wife back to our rooms." I give him a hard stare.

"Yes of course!" He rushes away and out of sight.

I turn to find Bella standing, and I reach out my hand. "All clear Darling."

"Edward what must he think of us!" she says in embarrassment.

"Theodore Cope has been a member of this household longer than I. We can trust him with our secrets." I open the door making sure all is clear before I walk her to our rooms.

Once inside and alone I pull her to me removing her chemise.

"I thought we had to arise?" She asks very saucily.

"I have indeed risen for this occasion, my love." I lift her up and walk over to our bed to enjoy our morning.

 **~TBD~**

I enjoy a late breakfast with my wife in our dining room. She is telling me of her plans for the day when Sophia comes to remove my plate.

Sophia bends down a little too close for me, and I stiffen, not amused by her blatant disrespect of my wife. I have tried to overlook her ridiculous attitude so that she can stay employed at Chatsworth, but I will not have anyone mistreating Bella, especially while openly flirting in front of her.

It is not acceptable.

"I am going to have Cook create some small baskets for the tenant families that surround Chatsworth," Bella says smiling widely.

"That sounds splendid darling, and it is very kind of you," I smile at my beautiful wife ignoring the scowl that Sophia has as she exits the room.

Bella dabs at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. I stare at her plump pink lips wishing it were already bedtime.

I walk over to her a little stiff below; perhaps we will take an afternoon nap today.

Bella looks up from my groin area and licks her lips. "Are you having difficulties,

Your Grace?" She teases taking my arm.

"Keep it up you minx and you will never make it out of the house."

I kiss her lips chastely, but before I pull away, my wife deepens the kiss. A sharp gasp is heard, and we turn to find Sophia glaring at us in shock.

"Do forgive us Sophia, we had no idea we had company," Bella says leading me out of the dining room. "I do believe our entire staff is going to know that we are insatiable!" She giggles as we walk towards the kitchens.

The kitchens are bustling with staff busily preparing what I assume is the mid-day meal.

Bella suppresses a giggle as she calls out for our cook. Ever since Bella met the six-foot-two-inch woman, she has been surprised at her appearance. Not to mention the very hard features of her face. She is a very severe looking woman and that is why I find it very scandalous that she had an affair with our former cook.

"Your Graces! What a surprise." Uriana says rushing over to Bella.

I must agree with Mrs. Cope, I have never met anyone that Uriana has actually liked. She and Mother Es are like oil and water, but she genuinely seems to like Bella.

"Uriana, breakfast was wonderful! I do hate to ask this of you last minute, but I would like five baskets prepared with cheese, rolls, preserves and perhaps some fruit. I plan to visit the tenant homes today," Bella says sweetly, and I am so moved by her gesture.

"Your Grace is not only beautiful, but you are the kindest gentlewoman I have ever met. I shall have them prepared right away!" Uriana says signaling to a few maids.

"Thank you, and perhaps we can sit together later this week to go over the menu for the dinner." Bella pats her hand.

"I look forward to it, Your Grace." Uriana turns to walk away.

"Thank You, Uriana," I tell her taking her aback.

I love how open and accepting of Bella most of the staff has been. It makes me feel very proud of them.

I escort my wife to her office and close the door behind us.

"You're amazing, Bella," I whisper against her ear.

She smiles before I touch her lips with mine. We kiss passionately losing ourselves in each other. I sigh when our tongues touch, I have never been so happy and content in all my life, and it's because of this woman in my arms.

I will never let anything come between us.

 _Knock, Knock._

I reluctantly release my wife. "Enter."

Mrs. Copes comes into the room. Her face heats with color, and I immediately know that Mr. Copes must have confided in his wife.

"Your Graces," she curtseys.

"Well, I shall leave you ladies to the running of the household. Mrs. Copes, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you, please see me when you have a free moment."

"Of course Your Grace," She says sitting in one of the chairs in Bella's office.

I lean over and kiss my wife's cheek, whispering. "I love you."

She sighs longingly, and I give her a flirty wink before I leave the office.

 **~TBD~**

After speaking with Mrs. Cope, I sit in my office awaiting my wife's return from visiting the five tenants that live on the Chatsworth property.

I finish the missive I am writing and seal it with the Devonshire seal.

I have tried to ignore Sophia's attitude and blatant disrespect since we've returned but this morning has tested my patience. One night of losing myself in brandy is now haunting the happiest days of my life.

I sit back going over the details of that night to make sure that I did not do anything to encourage her affection.

 _It was right before I was to leave for the London season; I was feeling particularly lonely and couldn't stop the melancholy that seemed to follow me everywhere._

 _I had passed out on the lounge in my office with a decanter of brandy at my side. I thought I was dreaming when I felt hands on me because who would dare touch me in that manner._

 _The buttons on my trousers were loosening, and my shirt was being un-tucked when I immediately woke to find Sophia over me._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" I asked sitting abruptly and pushing her off me._

 _I stand to fix my clothes._

 _"Come now, Your Grace. There is no need to fight it. I could be very good to you," she says in a sultry voice._

 _I look at her in shock. She is young and plain, but her nipples are hard, and I can see them through her chemise as she stands in front of me. My body stirs on its own accord; it had been months since I had been with a woman, but even then, I never made a commitment to anyone. This was my way to ensure they would never have ties to me._

 _Having relations with a maid in my household would be downright foolish._

 _"Get out now, Sophia. I will forget this momentary lack of judgment on your part." I turned away from her and walked to my desk._

 _"I don't understand? A man has needs, and you have no wife," she says showing her disappointment._

 _"I will never marry, but that does not mean that I will have my way with a maid in my home. Now leave my office before I have you removed from the house by Mrs. Cope."_

I hadn't had much interaction with Sophia after that as I left for London shortly. When I returned, I did indeed have a wife.

The fact is that nothing happened between us so her current behavior is unacceptable.

 _Knock, knock_.

"Enter," I say looking at the door.

Sophia comes in leaving the door slightly ajar.

"How could you be so cruel as to let me go?" she asks.

I stand to take the papers off my desk. "I see that Mrs. Cope spoke to you. Here is a month's worth of wages and a letter for your next employer." I try to hand her the papers.

"Please, I know that we can be good together, Your Grace." She rubs her hands down my shirt.

I grab her by the wrist, disgusted to be touched by a woman that is not my wife.

"How dare you? You leave this house now and get these fantasies out of your head, or I will have you thrown out with nothing." I thrust the papers into her hand and turn away.

"I could make you happy. No one has to know," she tries to beg.

"Enough!" I yell as I walk over to her taking her by the shoulders. "My opinion of you has not changed –"

I hear an intake of breath from the door and look up from my rage to find my wife staring wide-eyed at me. I release Sophia and take a step towards Bella, but she shakes her head and runs.

"Bella!" I shout not knowing what she is thinking.

Dear God! I cannot lose my wife.

 _ **A/N: Oh My! What on earth can Bella be thinking! Sophia is really a little hussy! But I dare say I would try to attack our Duke as well! We've met some of the town's people and our Duchess still seems to be doing well! And how thrilling was hide & seek! I would play it all the time with those results! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 23

 **Bella**

I bounce the happy baby on my lap, smiling as she giggles, her cherub cheeks red.

"Aren't you just a darling little thing," I say to her making a kissing face.

"Your Grace you are really wonderful with her!" Charlotte Clinton says as I visit with her and her two small children.

Angela sits by my side holding the babes hand and smiling as well. I was surprised when I knocked on the last tenant's door to find Charlotte Clinton, who is no older than I, but already has two children and is expecting a third.

"She is a very happy baby Mrs. Clinton. Aren't you, Eliza?" I bend down kissing her curly head.

"Please call me Charlotte, Your Grace."

"Then you must call me Bella. We are in your home after all." I give her a broad smile.

The door opens and in walks a man I assume is Mr. Clinton. "Your Grace? It is an honor to welcome you to our home."

I stand with the baby in my hand. "Mr. Clinton. Thank you. I was just visiting the tenant families bringing a small basket of goodies. A sort of introduction if you will."

"That's very kind of you, Your Grace." He bows his head.

Mr. Clinton is much older than Mrs. Clinton. I dare say he's older than Edward even.

"I must admit that I have fallen in love with your children as well, and your wife has been lovely to us." I hand the baby to Charlotte.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home. Perhaps you can come up to Chatsworth for tea one day Charlotte?" I ask walking towards the door.

"Oh! I would love to Your Grace … But I do not have anyone to watch the little ones," she says sadly.

"You must bring them with you. I would love to spend more time with them."

"Thank you, Your Grace, that is most generous of you," Mr. Clinton says as he escorts Angela and me out to the waiting carriage.

Once in the carriage, Angela takes me by the hand squeezing it, and I look up to find her eyes watery.

"I remember being poor as a child, before the fire. I can tell the Clintons don't have much. My heart goes out to them and the children." She dabs at her eyes.

"I am sorry it caused unpleasant memories, but they do seem to be very content, and that is what is important," I tell her.

"You're right, Bella. I must say, though, you are very happy despite being very well off as well." She nudges my shoulder, and we both giggle like schoolgirls.

"I am extremely happy, but I do admit that holding little Eliza had me longing for my own child." I sigh.

"It's funny you mention children. I was preparing rags for your courses, but I realize you haven't had them yet." She tilts her head at me.

I stare at her stunned, not sure what to think. I had my courses maybe a week and a half before the wedding.

"Oh! I'm sure it is nothing but all the excitement. I'm sure they will come any day now." I dismiss her acquisition.

"Well, you have been very active, so you could be … you know."

I stare at my friend not noticing when the carriage stops moving, and Michael knocks on the door. We exit and my heart is beating so fast.

I dare not hope for a child so soon. These sort of things indeed take time.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" She asks taking my hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to see Edward. I shall see you later."

We walk into the house, and Mrs. Cope greets me. "How was your visit, Your Grace?"

"Splendid! I did so enjoy each family. Is His Grace in his office?" I ask.

"Yes, I believe so."

I rush off in search of my husband. I miss him dearly and cannot tolerate being away from him for extended periods of time. Not that two hours is long at all.

I walk up to his door, finding it cracked open and hearing voices. I'm stunned when I see Edward holding Sophia. I'm not sure what I'm seeing, but it looks passionate …

"My opinion of you has not changed –"

I gasp in horror!

He looks up seeing me for the first time with a look of shock on his face. He takes a step towards me, but I shake my head and run.

Perhaps they had an affair before we were married and he would like to continue it?

Could they still be intimate?

They could not.

Edward and I spend every waking moment together, and he loves me; of that, I am absolutely certain.

As I run down the hall, my mind tries to process what it has seen. Edward did indeed have his hands on Sophia, but he did not look as if he was happy about it. In fact, he looked beyond angry.

I stop running like the weak-minded girl I was and turn to walk back to uncover the truth of what I saw.

"Bella!" I look up to find Edward running towards me. "Darling, I swear it is not what it seems." He pulls me into his chest, and I breathe in his scent.

"I know. I'm sorry I ran. I did not know what I walked in on." I admit to him.

I ran away like a scared young girl. In my heart, I know Edward would never do anything to jeopardize what we have together.

"Bella, I love you more than my very life, I would never be with another," he says desperately before kissing me.

"I know, my love. Please forgive me for doubting you, again." I kiss him pulling him closer to me.

Edward pulls me into the oak room closing the door behind us. He runs his hands through his wild hair looking a bit forlorn.

"I should've told you that there was history with Sophia and me earlier," he says nervously.

For some reason, unbeknown to me, I am hurt to know that he had relations with her. I am no fool, I am aware that my husband was not an innocent, but I had hoped to never have the misfortune to meet the objects of his previous affections.

"You were with her, intimately," I state plainly.

"No, my darling, never." He says desperately. " Edward takes a deep breath and begins explaining his and Sophia's relationship.

To say I am shocked is an understatement. Edward has given her no encouragement, yet she still pursues him even after he returned with me as his wife.

I am absolutely livid at her blatant disrespect. "We shall speak to her together, Edward. We must always trust each other in times such as these."

"You are right my darling, and you must not run away from me."

"It will not happen again." I give him a small smile.

I take his hand, and we walk back to his office together. Sophia is walking down the hall her face set in determination.

"My wife and I would like to speak to you together," Edward says pulling me with him into his office.

Edward bends down and picks up some papers from the floor. He hands them to me, and I see it is a letter recommending Sophia to the Boltons and a bank note for one hundred pounds.

Sophia comes in with a scowl on her face and for the life of me, I do not see what she has to be upset about; it is _my_ husband she is after.

"Sophia, His Grace has informed me of your past, which seems to be all in your head. We thank you for your service at Chatsworth, but you are no longer a member of the staff. Please pack your things this instance." I hand her the missive and the bank note. "His grace is being very generous, but if you slander our name in any way you will find that I will not be as kind.

"I have done nothing wrong. All entitled men enjoy their maids-"

"Leave now with one-month wages or leave with nothing! I do not care what other entitled men do. This is my husband, he is an honorable man, and you have crossed a line, and I will not say it again. Now get out."

She runs out the room with the papers clutched to her chest. Edward walks over and closes the door before turning to face me.

He rushes over pulling me into his arms. "Bella, that was indeed the most erotic sight I have ever beheld." He takes my lips in a passionate kiss.

I moan out in pleasure as his hands roam my person. I start to unbutton his trouser as he leads me over to the couch, lifting my dress.

As he lies me down, wet kisses travel from my neck to the flesh of my bosom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't' tell you sooner," he breathes out as he bites the fleshy part of one of my breast.

"I'm sorry I ran," I whisper, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Edward strokes his hard length against my wetness while our tongues slowly caress.

He slides into me causing me to cry out. "Ahh."

Our breaths mingle as he starts moving desperately inside of me. His strokes are hard and fast as he grips the arm of the lounge above my head.

"My God, Bella!" Edward yells out as he swivels his hips.

"Mmmhmm, Edward, yes … yes!" I pull his hair bringing his lips to mine.

We devour each other like the desperate lovers we are. He hits a particular spot inside of me causing me to shatter around him and cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Ahh … Oh!" My head falls back in pleasure as Edward pulls one of my breasts out and starts licking and sucking while never stopping his thrust.

"Oh darling, you feel divine around my cock," he whispers as he moves to my other breast.

His language shocks me, and it causes a fresh wave of my arousal to hit me as I lose myself in feelings of love and passion that surround us. Tears come to my eyes as I feel this love and think that a symbol of it could be growing inside of me this instant.

Pulling his lips to mine I look into his eyes and whisper. "I love you."

"And I love you, my darling. As long as there is breath in my being." His movements slow as we caress and kiss each other into orgasmic bliss.

 **~TBD~**

There is considerable speculation over the Sophia situation from the staff. Angela, ever my spy among the maids, is informing me of the constant gossip circulating as she prepares my hair for church.

"Some are saying that you were terribly jealous of her person. I did hold in my opinion because let's face it, your shape was much better than hers," Angela says giving me a pointed look in the mirror.

"You would think they could be a little more creative!" I laugh.

"Well, a few newer ones think that there was an affair between her and The Duke, but the more faithful members of the staff assured them that he would never lay with one of his employees."

I smile thinking that it is good that Edward has such a respectable reputation among the staff.

"I am glad they have ended that particular rumor. It is too bad you do not gossip, we could set things right. But people enjoy a bit of drama, do they not?" I ask standing once she is done.

"They do indeed. Enjoy church. Ben and I are going to take a stroll around the grounds." She turns leaving the room.

There is a small knock on the connecting door.

Edward comes in smiling, looking very handsome in his waistcoat and hat. "Are you ready darling?"

I walk over to him kissing his lips. "I am, Your Grace," I tease him.

"Keep it up and we shall never make it out of the house." He pulls me into him deepening our kiss.

"I would be agreeable to that."

"Let's go you little minx!" He gives my lips another lingering kiss and then leads me out of the room.

The ride to the church is filled with light kisses and caresses. We haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since the Sophia incident and our small disagreement.

I still haven't had my monthly courses nor have I mentioned anything to Edward. I still feel it is too soon to tell so I do not want to give him false hopes.

We arrive at the church and exit our carriage greeting the parishioners as we walk in. Everyone is genuinely happy to see us, and it does make me feel welcome in my new community.

"Your Graces, I am so happy you both have come!" The Vicar, Mr. Riley Biers says greeting us at the front of the church with his wife beside him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Biers, good day." Edward tips his hat at the couple.

"Your Grace, I am so happy to see you again. I hope you and His Grace will join us after service.

"Thank you, Mrs. Biers, that would be most enjoyable," I smile before Edward escorts me inside.

We take our seats smiling at everyone. Lady Bolton takes the free seat on the other side of me.

"Your Grace, how very glad I am to find you." She bounces excitedly.

"Lady Bolton, how are you?" I ask.

"I received your invitation to the dinner party next month. It is the talk of the town."

"Well, I do hope most are able to attend."

The Vicar stands on the pulpit gathering everyone's attention as he starts his sermon. Riley Biers is young and passionate about his subject, which is a far cry from the old vicar in Forkshire.

He seems to have captured everyone's attention, and I see a few younger ladies practically swooning over him. I can see the Young Vicar's appeal. However, turning to find the chiseled jaw of my husband along with those perfect lips still cause butterflies to dance in my belly as they did many months ago.

The Duke of Devonshire is really an impressive gentleman.

My eyes scan the room, and I find I am not the only lady that seems to think so. I smile at them before taking my free hand to touch my husband's shoulder. He turns to me, giving me a small smile and a wink. I feel my cheeks heat as I snuggle closer making sure to look at his admirers.

After service, we enjoy a small mid-day meal outside the small church house with Mr. and Mrs. Biers, The Bolton's, Earl Herbert and his wife, and a single man, Baron Dudley.

"Baron and Lady Wiloughby shall be joining us. I believe they went home for a few moments," Mr. Biers tells us as we stand around conversing.

"I dare say, Masen, I would like to have gone to the ball where you found this treasure. Perhaps I could have made an offer you couldn't refuse, Your Grace," Baron Dudley says his eyes roaming my person.

Baron Dudley is a short, stout fellow, who has some years on Edward. I feel the need to have his face meet the palm of my hand when Edward pats him on the back hard, causing the smaller man to stumble.

"That would not have been possible as I made sure her father did not accept any other suitors to court her." Edward leans in and whispers something into Baron Dudley's ear.

The man turns a terrible shade of purple, and his eyes go wide. My husband straightens and stands to his full height, which is very impressive indeed.

Baron Dudley rushes away from Edward, and I turn to raise a brow.

Before he can answer my silent question, someone calls my name.

"Isabella?" I turn in shock to find Lauren Mallory standing next to a tall, thin man with an unpleasant disposition.

She looks as if she's been crying but her pretty face is smiling at the sight of me. The Mallorys are a low ranking family in Forkshire, who often attended dinners at our house. Alice and I often found ourselves in the company of Lauren since she was the only other girl our age.

"Lauren! What are you doing here?" I walk over taking her by the hand.

"Oh my goodness! Mother said you married a Duke, but she did not recall the name. I have married as well; this is my husband, Baron Wiloughby." She looks over at the man by her side.

I am not surprised her mother did not remember Edward's name. Constance Mallory could not remember anything of significance if her very life depended on it.

Edward walks over to me wrapping his arm around my waist. I turn and smile at him. "Allow me to introduce my husband, Edward Masen, The Duke of Devonshire. Darling, Lady Wiloughby and I are friends from Forkshire."

"How wonderful. Lady Wiloughby, any friend of my wife, is a friend of mine." Edward bows to her before turning to Baron Wiloughby. "I dare say, Baron, we shall expect to be thrown together now that our wives are friends." Edward gives the other man a smile.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, indeed, Your Grace." Baron Wiloughby bows his head at Edward.

He looks over at my husband with a greedy look on his face; one I do not quite understand.

"How splendid that you two already know each other," Lady Herbert says as we all take our seats.

Earl and Lady Herbert are an elder couple who seem to be the pillars of the small community.

"It is indeed!" I say excited to have found a familiar face from my home. "Lady Wiloughby, Alice is the new Lady Hertford and will be visiting. You must come to Chatsworth to see her." I begin eating the small but delicious meal.

"We would like nothing more than to visit with you," The Baron Wiloughby says.

I smile, but I am a little bit disturbed. I was inviting his wife, not him. I hope Edward feels like entertaining the gentleman. Edward looks over at me and pats my hand.

"Perhaps you and Whit would like to take out the horses while the ladies entertain themselves," Edward says to the Baron.

"Oh, that sounds very fine, Your Grace." Willoughby seems to brighten up at my husband's invitation.

I now see why the man seems so eager earlier. He wants a connection with a Duke and all that it will bring.

The remainder of the meal is pleasant. I also invite Lauren and her husband as well as The Earl and Lady Herbert to the large dinner we are hosting.

We bid goodbye at our carriage, and I pull Lauren aside. "Lauren, please feel free to call on me anytime."

She flings herself at me burying her face on my shoulders. "Oh, Isabella, thank you. Being married is not what I thought it would be," she whispers dabbing at her eyes.

"It is an adjustment," I say squeezing her hand.

"You seem to have found a love match if I may be so bold." She nods towards Edward, who is in conversation with Baron Wiloughby.

"Yes, I am very fortunate." I give her a sad smile.

"Lauren, we must be going. I'm sure Her Grace has better things to do than entertain you." Baron Wiloughby calls out coldly.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me Isa-Your Grace."

We walk back to our husbands.

"It is no bother. I am happy to have discovered my friend." Edward takes me by the hand leading me into our carriage.

The door of the carriage closes and I relax next to Edward. His fingers intertwine with mine.

"Baron Wiloughby is a very, power hungry man. He's been trying to get into my inner circle for years. I dare say his wife knowing you has made him very happy." Edward kisses the top of my head.

"Why did you agree to entertain him if you knew?" I ask.

"Because I saw the look on your face when he invited himself. I did not want him to keep his wife from attending. I'm sure he is not a very accommodating husband."

"No, I dare say he does not seem to be."

We sit in silence as the carriage bounces. Edward's lips are pressed against my temple, and I close my eyes in content.

A thought comes to me, and I turn to my husband. "Pray, whatever did you say to Baron Dudley that had him running away so quickly."

I sit up looking at Edward.

"I just informed him that if he looked at you like he wanted to eat you again, I would slice him from navel to throat with my sword," he says very calmly, his perfect jaw set.

"Truly?" I ask in horror.

"Yes."

I am momentarily frozen in place until a desire like no other hits me. I fling myself at my husband pulling him into me; my lips attacking his hungrily. He is shocked for a moment and then his arms pull me into him.

He actually threatened a man because of me. I do understand that it is not a normal thing to do, but Baron Dudley was indeed a little too forward in his perusal of my person.

So my husband had every right to threaten bodily harm.

"Go directly to our room. I want to be inside of my wife, now." Edward bites my ear lobe.

"Yes, Your Grace!" I call out in pleasure as the carriage comes to a stop.

 **Edward**

I lie in bed, sated, after taking my wife multiple times. My hands roam her naked body as she kisses my chest repeatedly.

I moan in pleasure as her knee comes into contact with my now hardening member. "If you keep this up we will never make it to dinner," I whisper.

"Good, let us live off love alone," She says sitting up to kiss me.

"Mmm, I would like nothing more, but you still need sustenance, my love. We shall continue this later." My hands roam up her body cupping one of her breasts.

She sighs then leaves me to get dressed. I lie in bed for a moment with a smile on my face. I never thought that I would ever find such happiness, and here I am, never wanting to part from my beautiful wife.

Dinner is filled with conversation and stories of Forkshire. Seeing Lady Wiloughby again seems to have made Bella homesick.

"Perhaps we should visit in a few months? That way our parents will not overcrowd us." I take a sip of my soup.

"That would be wonderful! You are correct; they all seem to want to move in with us as soon as a child is born." She looks down shyly at the mention of a child.

My heartbeat spikes and my mind wanders over practically four weeks of uninterrupted marital relations. I am bought out of my musings by one of the maids removing my soup and Bella looking up at me expectantly.

"Are you well, my love?" she asks.

"Yes, Darling, just thinking. What are your plans with Alice once she arrives?" I ask and watch as Bella lights up in delight.

The remainder of dinner is filled with talks of tours and going into town with Alice and Angela.

We spend the evening in the blue room reading Shakespeare Sonnets. Bella is in my arms, and I kiss her temple, sighing in contentment as I read to her.

Life is indeed, satisfying.

Later that night I wait for my wife in our bed. Just when I am rising to go in search of her, she enters the room, her head bowed. I notice that she is fully dressed in a chemise and undergarments, which is usually not the case as I undress her almost instantly every night. She is holding a piece of cloth in her hand.

She does not move for a moment, her head bowed.

"Bella? What is the matter?" I rush over taking her by the hand.

"Edward …" she takes a nervous breath. "… My monthly courses began. Perhaps it's better if I sleep in my room tonight."

"Nonsense, Darling. I shall very much like to hold you." I take her by the hand leading her to our bed.

I pull the covers back, and she places the cloth down before she lies on top of it. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her to my chest kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I know we had plans tonight. Well, every night." She giggles.

"It does not matter. I love you regardless of whether we can have marital relations or not. I just want to be with you, Darling no matter what." I kiss her lips.

"Thank you, Edward."

"No thanks are needed. Now sleep, my Duchess."

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **~TBD~**

Bella's courses do not last long at all, only a few days. I am not familiar with these aspects, but I had believed them to last longer. I admit as much to my wife as we walk down to await Jasper and Alice.

"Usually it is much longer and um, heavier. It could be the excitement of everything," she says shyly.

"Remember Darling, you can discuss anything with me. There is nothing to be embarrassed by." I tell her kissing her hand.

"That will take some getting use to."

When we reach the front of the house, we go outside to await Jasper and Alice. I can see their carriage as it enters Chatsworth grounds. Bella squeezes my hand unable to contain her excitement.

"I am glad they were able to visit before everyone else," Bella says watching as the carriage becomes closer.

"Me too, Darling, especially if it puts such a broad smile on your face." I kiss her nose aware of the Copes standing with us.

The carriage comes to a stop, and before the footman can open the door, Alice jumps out running.

"Bella!" she cries wrapping her arms around my wife.

"Alice!" Bella hugs her sister.

As the women cry in each other arms, Whit comes over to me.

"Your Grace, it is good to see you." Jasper bows.

I pull him into me for a hug. "None of this, _Your Grace_ nonsense. You have known the Copes for years; we do not have to go by the rules of propriety in front of them."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cope, allow me to introduce my sister, Lady Hertford," Bella says still gripping Alice's arm.

"My lady, what a pleasure it is to meet you. Her Grace has been awaiting your arrival." Mrs. Cope says.

We walk into the house chatting happily about their trip until we reach the blue sitting room. Tea and crackers have been set up for them.

"Are you sure you do not want to rest?" Bella asks Alice.

"No! I haven't seen you in a month. I want to hear everything about Chatsworth and Derbyshire." Alice says taking a seat.

Bella walks over to Jasper and kisses his cheek. "Hello, Jasper. I am sorry I was too occupied with your wife to greet you."

"I understand completely! You look simply stunning, Your Grace." Jasper says as I go and greet Alice.

"My dear Lady Hertford, welcome." I bow to her.

"Edward! We are family, please stop with the formalities. No wonder you and Jasper are so close, you are both so formal!" Alice waves me away.

"Do not tease our husbands, Alice. We were, after all, attracted to their formal personas." Bella takes the seat next to Alice.

"What news from London?" I ask Jasper.

"Shall I speak freely in front of the ladies? Jasper asks looking to Bella.

"If you are comfortable speaking in front of your wife, I know Bella would like to hear the news." I look to find Bella smiling softly at me.

"I would, very much," she says.

"James Hunter has been stripped of his title and his fortune. He will hang in two months time. Jessica has been released to her mother and is officially divorced and disgraced." Jasper takes a sip of tea.

"Oh, goodness. I am glad that Kathleen did not die in vain and that both James and Jessica have received just punishments." Bella dabs at her eyes and I rush to her side.

"Are you well, Darling?" I intertwine our hands.

"I am relieved that he will hang for his crimes. Does that make me terrible, Edward?" she asks her eyes pleading.

"No Darling. I am relieved as well that he no longer is a threat to you or any other innocent woman." I kiss her lips chastely.

We spend the rest of the evening enjoying our guest, not giving James Hunter or Jessica Stanley another thought.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! Sorry for the wait! But we do have some developments and information! Thank you for all your reviews, I love them greatly. I get to about half of them a week until I have to write again!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 24

 **Bella**

"So, you do not sleep in this bed at all?" Alice asks me for what seems to be the hundredth time.

Angela, Alice and I all are lying on the bed in my room laughing as if no time as passed since we've all been together. Alice and Jasper have been with us for two days and today we will have Lauren and her husband over for a visit.

"No, Alice. I have never slept in this bed. Edward and I prefer to be together." I turn, giggling like a girl and not a married duchess.

"Honestly Bella, I am shocked! Jasper visits me at least four times a week, but once we are done, he leaves my room." Alice says very matter of fact.

"Do you want him to stay with you?"

"I do, but husbands and wives do not sleep in the same bed. It's not proper."

I give Alice a pointed look. "Since when do you care about propriety? He's your husband, and if you want him to stay with on occasion, no one will know but you."

"Angela, please tell me who this woman is in front of me." Alice points to me.

"She is a Duchess, and I am finding I like Duchess Bella more. She's very wise," Angela, says giggling. "I believe it's because of all the relations she is having with the Duke."

"Angela! I thought you weren't a gossip." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Oh my! You seem to really be enjoying the marital bed," Alice says knowingly.

"Well aren't you?" I ask.

"Yes, very much. It has become much more enjoyable than the first few weeks of marriage, especially since our talk with Mother and Mother Es." She says.

"We are supposed to enjoy our husbands. I enjoy mine, and I like sleeping with him, you should try it. Really, Alice, you act as if you were so innocent before your wedding day." I sit up grabbing a pillow.

"I was innocent!" she protests.

"Really? What was that talk before the wedding about _there are other things_?" I question.

"I meant … We were touching quite a bit and once I gratified his member outside his trousers, and he completed." She starts laughing uncontrollably. "I had no idea what happened!"

"Oh, my!" I giggle behind my hands.

"Well, you married women are really quite shocking. Bella and His Grace are so enamored with one another that sometimes I sit waiting for her for hours until they are done. I do not know how I have survived such crassness!" Angela puts a dramatic hand over her head.

"Since you are being honest, please inform Alice of your activities with Ben in the hall for anyone to see," I say simply, and Alice turns to Angela with a shocked look on her face.

"What have you been doing with Ben, Angela? I want to hear everything! I dare say we will all be married women soon!" Alice jumps up excitedly.

"We may have been caught kissing outside of Bella's door by her and His Grace," Angela says innocently.

"You looked as if you wanted to be in bed naked," I raise an eyebrow.

"Really! Angela, I know you were with Harrison but-"

"You knew!" I yell upset.

"Who on earth told you?" Angela asks in shock.

"Helena heard the gossip from one of the maids and was happy to slander you. I never understood why you two weren't amicable." Alice says standing.

"Helena has a very sour disposition, who knows why she dislikes me." Angela stands as well.

"She really will dislike you once you are a married woman," I say happy for my friend. "Now let's go down and wait for Lauren to arrive. I have Cook setting up our meal."

"Have fun. I'm going to spend alone time with Ben." Angela leaves the room.

Alice turns to me taking my arm. "You really enjoy sleeping with Edward?"

"I do, it makes me feel secure and wanted. Why don't you use your stay here as an experiment in sleeping in the same bed." I whisper as we start walking down the stairs.

"Perhaps you are right. I must say, being married really does become you." She laughs as we soon find our husbands in the main foyer.

I release Alice and walk over to Edward, who pulls me into him kissing my lips chastely. "I missed you

"Aren't our brother and sister scandalous, Jasper? Kissing in front of company." Alice teases.

"I am glad to see Edward so happy. Bella, you are indeed a miracle worker. I do not think my friend would ever have considered being so forward if he weren't so in love. I think I shall follow his lead!" Jasper takes Alice in his arms and kisses her on the mouth.

"Well done!" Edward barks out before again kissing me.

The kiss is passionate and makes me wish for more alone time with my husband. When he releases me, I am giggling uncontrollably especially of the look of shock and desire on Alice's face.

The entire scene is rather untoward, and that is, of course, how the Copes find us, cheeks red and lips swollen.

"Your Grace, lunch is set up in the View Room, and tea will be on the northwest patio." Mrs. Cope announces, looking rather embarrassed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I smile turning to Alice, who is now by my side. "The View Room overlooks the lake it is a lovely sight. I thought it would be less formal."

"It sounds wonderful, Bella." We walk side by side to the door as Mr. Copes open it for us.

We all stand outside as the small carriage pulls to a stop in front of us. Baron Wiloughby is out immediately and walks over to greet Edward, leaving his wife to fend for herself.

"Your Grace! Thank you for inviting me," Baron Wiloughby says.

Jasper offers Lauren his hand while Edward looks at the Baron with a scowl upon his handsome face.

"Baron, Lady Wiloughby, welcome to Chatsworth House." Edward bows and then turns, offering me his hand. "Shall we, darling?"

"Yes, of course," I smile as Alice goes over to Lauren.

"Lauren! I was so happy when Bella informed me you would be joining us. It is always nice to keep in touch with one's friends." Alice says leading the other lady behind us.

"Thank you, Alice. I was overjoyed to find Isa-Her Grace, in Derbyshire." Lauren corrects herself.

"Lauren, you have known me since I was a girl, you may call me Isabella," I smile as we walk down the west hall.

"That is most generous of you, Isabella." Baron Wiloughby says.

My steps falter, as I did not give the Baron this freedom, but specifically Lauren. It seems, however, that Baron Wiloughby takes liberties that are given solely to his wife.

"I believe Her Grace was speaking to your wife since they've known each other from childhood. We would be breaking the rules of propriety if a gentleman of recent acquaintance called Her Grace by her given name, don't you agree, Herbert?" Edward says as we enter the View Room.

"Right you are, Your Grace," Herbert says standing next to an empty seat.

The View Room has a breathtaking scene of the pond and the grounds. Edward sits at one end of the table while I sit at the other. Both Alice and Lauren on either side of me so we can converse freely.

"The house is simply breathtaking, Isabella," Lauren says before taking a bite of her iced pudding.

"Thank you, it has been in Edward's family for centuries. It is a bit overwhelming at times." I smile to her.

"You have adapted wonderfully in just a month. I do hope I will be able to acclimate so quickly at Hertford House, though I do not think it is half the size of Chatsworth." Alice smiles.

"I believe it is about the size of one wing of Chatsworth," Jasper says looking over at his wife. "We actually compared the sizes when we were boys."

"How on earth did you do that?" I ask looking at my husband.

"I was a fine drawer when I was younger, and I sketched all three of our homes, and we compared them by counting rooms," Edward says giving me a smile.

"McCarty was very good with his numbers and kept it all in his head," Jasper says pointing to his temple.

"Now who is McCarty?" Baron Wiloughby asks.

"My cousin, The Marquis of Winchester." Edward takes a bite of his food.

Baron Wiloughby drops his fork looking shocked. "Oh dear! There is a great deal of business with his wife is there not? Divorce and a scandalous affair with Baron Cromwell who is to hang for murder! I am hearing," he says excitedly, and I almost think he will injure himself.

"Yes, it was a very nasty business. It is why I did not think Her Grace, and I should stay until the end of the season. You know how the Ton gossips," Edward takes a sip of his sherry.

"Indeed. I myself do not know many families of your ranking, perhaps Her Grace and yourself could take us under your wing, sort of speak." The Baron smiles at Edwards.

"We shall, of course, love to have your wife visit," I say smiling sickly sweet at him.

The rest of the meal was shared in polite conversation while trying not to roll my eyes at every word out of Baron Wiloughby's mouth.

Once the men went to the stables, the ladies and I went to the patio to enjoy tea and watch our husband's from afar.

"Lauren, how could your parents marry you to such a man!" Alice exclaims as we take our seats.

"Alice," I warn, but she never is one to mind her tongue.

"Oh Bella, let us not pretend. It is Lauren who received her courses first and informed you and I about them. We are all old friends." She rolls her eyes at me.

It is true we were often in each other's company but secretly Alice and I always thought Lauren was rather boring. I am ashamed to admit that we actually made fun of her once she was out of our presence.

"My father was happy to receive any offer of marriage, especially one from a titled gentleman, even a low-class Baron." She sniffles.

"I take her by the hand. "Please inform us if we are being too forward, but does your husband treat you well," I ask gently.

"Herbert is very opinionated on how he thinks I should behave and of my appearance and person. He's unkind to me but only verbally. He visits my bed once or twice a week, and I endure it." She chokes up dabbing her eyes with the napkin. "He does not strike me and for that I am grateful." She sighs.

"Oh, Lauren!" Alice rushes to her side. "There must be something that can be done."

"Alice, you know as well as I do that there is nothing we can do. A wife is nothing but property. We are lucky indeed to have found love matches. I did not know Edward and I would fall in love, I just hoped that he would be amiable." I squeeze Lauren's hand.

"I know, you are right, perhaps Edward could have a discussion with him?" Alice asks.

"No! Please do not. It will only upset him. I can endure my husband. It will be fine. He has been tolerable since discovering my friendship with Isabella." Lauren pleads with the both of us.

"Of course, we will never want to bring discourse into your marriage." I pat her hand.

"How are your marital relations? Perhaps you could win him over another way." Alice says again taking her seat.

"Alice …" I warn.

"Bella, you know that knowledge in the bedroom is power. When first married our marital relations were terrible until I learned how to please him." Alice smiles knowingly.

"I do not want to please Herbert. I just want it over with. I am just happy it does not last long at all; the entire thing is done in five minutes." She confesses and I clear my throat trying not to giggle at the Baron's expense.

"I understand Lauren, but perhaps it could improve his treatment of you," Alice smiles taking a sip of her tea.

"Truly? I do not know. Mother's instructions on marital relations were very specific. Lay there and let your husband do his work and he will not be bothersome." She says picking up a cookie to nibble.

I withhold an eye roll. Of course, Constance Mallory gave her daughter such advice, it does not seem that she and Mr. Mallory were a love match, but that does not mean one cannot have affection.

We spend the rest of the time trying to inform Lauren on possible ways to please her husband. I feel downright scandalous speaking of such things but there is nothing else she can do unless she escapes her husband altogether, which would leave her in total ruin.

I am just happy that I did not settle for any gentleman and that I truly did find my love match.

 **Edward**

We all wave good-bye to the Wiloughbys and I, for one, could not be happier. That man is an insufferable ass. I do not believe I will ever be able to endure him.

Once the carriage is out of sight, Jasper lets out a deep breath. "My God, that is one dreadful fellow!" Jasper says shaking his head.

"Poor Lauren. Can you imagine being married to such a man?" Alice asks as we all walk back inside.

"I cannot," Bella says shaking her head.

I walk with her in my arms trying to think of an excuse to escape our guests.

"Bella, let's take a turn around the grounds," Alice says walking over to take my wife's hand.

"I'm sorry Alice. I actually require my wife's assistance in an urgent matter." I give her my best smile.

Bella looks over to me knowingly.

"But you have her all the time, Edward, surely you can let me have her for a while longer." She pouts, and if I wasn't a selfish husband, I may have allowed her time with her sister.

However, said sister is being awfully quiet, which means she is in agreement, as I am.

"I would like nothing more than to do you this favor Alice. Unfortunately, this cannot wait and needs the special attention of the Duchess. Please excuse us; I'm sure your husband would love to show you around the grounds." I lead my wife away quickly.

She has a slight smirk on her face as we walk down the halls. We are quiet as we pass a number of staff members going about their daily routine.

When we enter our rooms, I close the door pressing my body close to hers.

"This is urgent, Your Grace?" she purrs out as I kiss her neck.

"Extremely. I need to be inside my wife. I cannot bear to wait until this evening." I kiss a path to her lips taking possession of her mouth.

My hands start unlacing her dress. Being a married gentleman for over a month has granted me the knowledge of undressing my wife without having to see my destination.

Once the dress is undone, I slip it down her enchanting body, helping her step out of it.

"Turn around, My Duchess," I whisper in her ear.

My fingers ghost up her pantalets, undoing the tie at her waist. They join her gown at her feet. My hands ghost up her back to undo her corset.

Bella lets out a sigh once she is free of all of her garments. Slipping off her chemise, she turns around and pushes her body close to mine.

Delicate hands roam my person undressing me as her lips kiss my neck. I assist myself desperate to be with my wife.

When I am completely naked, I lift her, and she wraps her legs around my waist as I take her to the bed. Our lips never disconnect as our tongues dance and my need for her grows.

Bella disconnects our kiss pushing me over. I roll to my back allowing my wife to climb on top of me. Her lips travel down my chest and my back arches feeling the pleasure she brings to me.

"Mmm, Bella," I moan as she peppers my member with wet kisses.

"Yes, Your Grace?" She says looking up at me with mischief in her eyes before she takes my cock into her waiting mouth.

"Ahh!" My hands weave through her hair, ruining the intricate design.

Bella cups me below, and I groan as my completion nears when she scrapes her teeth on her next movement up. I sit abruptly, my need to be inside of her frantic.

Bella looks up to me smiling, and I pull her up. Her legs wrap around my waist as I kiss her passionately. Lifting her, I slide inside of the sweetest heaven I've ever known.

"Edward!" Bella cries out her fingers in my hair.

We move as one, my arms tight around her, my lips on her neck, biting and sucking enjoying every magnificent feeling that only this woman in my arms can cause.

"Oh, Darling!" I cry as I bite down on her neck.

Her head falls back in pleasure as her body stills. I grip her hips moving inside of her chasing my own release.

I flip my wife over no longer able to contain my fierce desire. I sit up, taking one of her legs over my shoulder as I thrust repeatedly.

"Ahh! Yes, Edward! Yes!"

"My God! Bella!" I cry out as my orgasm hits me and I fill her with my seed.

We stay wrapped in each other, kissing passionately and enjoying our closeness. Bella pulls away kissing my chest as my fingers run to her now undone hair.

"I thought I would have a loveless marriage, like Lauren. I had convinced myself to do my duty and just accept an engagement from a gentleman with a title and possibly a small fortune." She looks up at me with a smile. "Then you danced with me, and I did not know what I was feeling, I just knew I wanted to feel it all the time. Since you told Baron Cromwell that I was no longer available, I've never felt so alive."

Tears fall from her eyes, and I lift her chin kissing her lightly.

"From the moment I saw you, I had to have you. I did not know I would fall so gloriously in love. I am glad we are indeed a love match because I can't imagine living without you." I whisper taking her lips in mine.

"Mmmhmm, good," she whispers.

 **Bella**

My husband lips are warm and persistent as I try to leave him and prepare for dinner. I sigh against his lips, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms. But what will Alice and Jasper think of us.

"Tonight," I whisper before I rush out of the bed.

"Ugh! Darling," he whines very un-duke like.

I giggle rushing into my rooms. Once I turn, I find Alice and Angela staring at me from the bed. My cheeks turn red as Alice sits up folding her arms.

"How long have you two been in here?" I ask walking over in just my chemise.

"I think we've been here between, _'Yes, Edward and Oh, Darling,'_ " Alice says causing Angela to giggle uncontrollably. "You lied to me? I thought you had urgent business!"

"I did have urgent business. It was to be with my husband. I've been with you and will continue to be with you for the rest of your stay. Do not be cross with me, please." I beg flinging myself on the bed.

"How could I when you enjoyed yourself thusly!" We all burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you to tell me you two stayed in here listening?" I ask in shock. "That is downright scandalous!"

"Jasper and I ran into Ben and Angela on our turn around the grounds. It was they who informed me that you most likely did not have any Duke and Duchess business except that of amore." Alice raises an eyebrow at me.

"Then we came up here together to wait so you two could dress for dinner, but you were occupied. So we decided to pick out your gown." Angela smiles waving to where my blue gown hangs.

"Very well, let's prepare for dinner." I stand and walk into my dressing room.

 **~TBD~**

Dinner is filled with Alice giggling uncontrollably for no apparent reason. I ignore her and converse with Edward and Jasper.

"The assembly is next week before everyone arrives. I shall like for all of us to attend." I smile bringing my soupspoon to my mouth, but a wave of nausea hits me.

I take a sip of my wine, but that only seems to make things worse. Turning to Margaret, one of the maids, I ask, "May I have a glass of water, please."

"Of course, Your Grace." She rushes off with a curtsey.

"Darling, are you well?" Edward stands and rushes to me.

"Bella? What is the matter?" Alice stands, and they both are fawning over me.

"I suddenly feel ill," I swallow hard.

There seems to be a build up of saliva in my mouth, and I am feeling nauseous again. Margaret comes in with the water, and I drink greedily.

"Please bring a pitcher Margaret." Edward demands.

"I'm fine. I feel much better. Perhaps I am not in agreement with the soup." I smile at all of them surrounding me.

Even Jasper looks worried.

"Perhaps you should lie down?" Jasper asks.

"Please do not make a fuss. I am fine. Let's enjoy our dinner."

We continue eating, and the rolls seem to be the only food that I can endure and do not make me nauseous. I am aware that Edward's eyes have not left my person as I converse with Alice.

"Let's retire, Bella," Edward says escorting me out of the dining room.

"No, I want to spend time with Alice. She is feeling neglected, and I am fine." I kiss his cheek before I take Alice's arm.

"Are you sure, you're fine?" she asks as we enter the blue sitting room.

"I am not certain, but I do not feel like lying down, and you made me feel terrible earlier," I say sitting.

"I was only jesting. I am happy that you and Edward are so passionate. I am a bit jealous." She admits.

"Everyone is different. You and Jasper love each other greatly, you do not have to be openly affectionate as we are, but if you ever feel the need to act on it, please do." I say smiling at her.

"What have you done with my sister, Your Grace?" Alice teases.

"She is still here, do not worry." I wrap my arm around hers.

We are quiet for a moment before Alice clears her throat. "Bella … Is it possible that you are expecting?" she asks.

"I do not believe so. I had my courses, although they were extremely light and only lasted a few days." I admit.

"I have heard that some women receive their courses but are still with child. Perhaps it is possible."

"Perhaps," I say thinking to myself.

My hand goes to where my child could be resting, a peace filling me with the thought that a combination of Edward and me could be growing inside.

 **Edward**

Bella jumps up abruptly and rushes off holding her mouth. It is the second time this week, and I am beginning to worry. I follow her to my chamber pot holding her hair and rubbing her naked back.

"Darling, please let me call the doctor. " I plead worriedly.

When she is done, I pass her a cloth.

"I am well, Edward. Please do not worry." She stands walking back into our room. "Besides, the assembly is tonight, and our parents will arrive tomorrow. I have a great many things to accomplish, she says wrapping her dressing gown around her.

We received a letter from Carlisle letting us know that they would be arriving on the morrow. I am looking forward to seeing everyone, and I know Bella misses our mother's greatly.

I wrap Bella in my arms breathing her in. "Is it possible that you are with child?

"Alice thinks it is possible, but I am not so sure," she whispers against my chest.

"We will call for the doctor. I leave no room in my voice for argument.

Bella and I enter breakfast late. For once it is not due to marital relations but to my wife not feeling well. We have been taking breakfast in our dining room since it is only the four of us.

"Not feeling well, again?" Alice asks.

"No, but a little rest seems to help and once the contents of my stomach are gone my appetite increases," Bella smiles taking a bite of her roll.

Over the past week, rolls seem to be her favorite. I look at her worriedly hoping that all is well with my wife.

"Masen, Alice and I will be leaving in a fortnight. We must head home to begin our life at Hertford." He takes his wife by the hand and kisses it.

It seems that they have become more intimate the longer they stay at Chatsworth.

"I will miss you both terribly," Bella says with watery eyes.

"Please come and visit soon," Alice says looking at me.

I do not answer, not wanting to make any promises until I know for certain my wife is carrying my child. If she is, we will not leave Chatsworth until he or she is born.

"Of course, we will come visit. I cannot believe we are once again separating!" Bella dabs at her eyes. "I do not know what's come over me."

"I have a general idea," Alice whispers.

"We know, darling," Jasper says smiling at her.

"It is not a conversation for the breakfast table, Alice." Bella takes a small bite of ham.

"We're all family, and pretty soon it will be all we speak about. You're not going to be able to keep this from Aunt Rene or Lady Esme.

"I, for one, am excited to be an uncle," Jasper says. "How are you holding up, Masen?"

"I just want to make sure Bella and the child are well." I give a tight smile, but I feel nothing but nerves in the pit of my stomach.

My mother lost two pregnancies before me and countless others after I was born. Mother Es, herself has had three that I know of.

I've known men who've lost wives in childbirth.

The entire ordeal terrifies me.

Bella squeezes my arm when we leave our dining room. Mrs. Copes comes over hurriedly.

"Doctor Harris is here. He came straight away when he heard Her Grace wasn't feeling well." She says.

"Thank you." I turn to my wife leading her towards our wing.

My heart beats wildly in my chest, and I just want to know that they both will be fine.

 **~TBD~**

I pace back and forth in front of my wife's rooms. Jasper is standing near the wall, ever my support system.

"You must calm yourself, Edward."

"I cannot. She is everything to me, Whit!" I pull at my hair unable to contain myself.

I rarely lose my nerves, but if anything is wrong with Bella ... Our child has to survive; Bella has to survive. I cannot bear to think of life without her.

The door opens, and I stop pacing. Doctor Harris, Alice, and Angela all exit the room. I search their faces but am unable to gather any information from them.

"Your wife would like to see you, Your Grace." Dr. Harris pats me on the shoulder.

I rush in closing the door behind me. Bella is lying in bed, and I hurry to her.

"Darling?" I kiss her hand desperate for news.

She sighs and then cups my face with the palm of her hand. "I love you so much Edward, and I know our child will love you as well."

I blink several times; surely, I've misheard her.

"Our child?" I whisper, climbing into bed with her.

I pull her into me, breathing in her scent as tears fill my eyes. My lips are desperate as I kiss her.

"Yes, our child.

You are going to be a father. "

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! Pregnant, indeed! I do not think we are surprised with the way these two have embraced marital relations! Thank you for all the reviews, I love them all! I think I got about half way when reviews started working again.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 25

 **Bella**

I stand in our room furiously scowling at my husband. I cannot believe his nerve!

"I will not budge on this Bella," He says shaking his head.

"Edward, I have already committed; to not attend the assembly would be impertinent. I also do not want to ruin the evening for Alice and Jasper. " I take a deep breath trying to remember he is only concerned about my health.

"If they wish, they can go and send our regards. Jasper knows everyone and will not be a stranger." He says sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him. "Bella, I'm not going to keep repeating myself, you need your rest."

"And I will not be coddled, Edward! Dr. Harris believes that it is still very early in the pregnancy. I will not start my confinement sooner than necessary for an overbearing husband." I turn and rush through the adjoining door to my room.

Angela is airing out my gown for the assembly. She looks up to speak but stops when Edward barges in behind me.

"Leave us, Angela," Edward says sternly.

She bobs a curtsey and then rushes out of the room.

"Please leave, I do not want to be in your presence at the moment." I turn away from him.

"Isabella, you may not agree with me but I am your husband, and I only want to protect you and our child." He lets out a defeated sigh.

Tears run down my face, and I breathe heavily. Edward and I have never actually quarrled, so this is all very overwhelming.

His arms wrap around me, and he buries his nose in my hair. "If anything were to ever happen to you or the baby …"

I turn and cradle his face in my hands. "I know Edward, but you are being extremely unreasonable."

He releases a breath. "Very well, we shall go, but you are never to be out of my eyesight, and you shall not dance."

I try not to show my disdain. "Of course, husband."

He pulls me into his arms. "I love you," he whispers.

I wrap my arms around him breathing him in. "I love you, too."

 **~TBD~**

Angela is fixing my hair as I stare at my hands. I cannot help but to think that if Edward is so protective now, he will only become more bothersome the further along I become.

I let out a sigh not wanting to fight with my husband for the next eight months.

"Bella, are you sure you're well?" Angela asks.

I look up at her in the mirror, giving her a small smile.

"I do not know," I answer her honestly.

"I have never seen you two quarrel before. I am sure he wants you and the child safe or else he would not be so concerned." Angela gives me a soft smile.

"I am aware, Angela, but the way he is demanding I obey him without any regards for my feelings is upsetting." I sigh in frustration.

"Something must have changed if he is allowing you to attend the assembly," Angela says innocently.

'I am being _allowed_ to go? I am a woman, fully grown!" I yell letting my frustration show.

In truth, I feel as helpless as Lauren. The fact that the man I love more than my own life will not trust me enough to allow me to go out is inconceivable. Why should anyone be able to control another person?

"Bella, please calm yourself." Angela steps back admiring her work.

I stand and finish dressing calmly. Although Edward and I reconciled, I am still feeling cross with how he behaved.

Once I am finished dressing I stand-alone in my room looking in the mirror. There is a small knock on the adjoining door, and Edward enters. He looks very handsome in his double-breasted tailcoat, with his hair a beautiful mess on top of his head. He knows I love it that way so he no longer tames it with hair wax.

He looks me up and down smiling as he walks across the room.

"You look lovely, darling," he says kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, shall we go." I intertwine my arm with his.

He seems shocked by my shortness.

"Bella …" His hand cups my face. "Are you still upset with me?" he asks.

I look into his green eyes. They are full of sadness, and it tugs at my heart. I can imagine our child with those beautiful green eyes that first captured my attention.

"You made it perfectly clear that I am to obey my husband's every command." My voice catches at the hurt I still feel.

He sighs bowing his head. "That is not what I meant. I am sorry for my anger, but you must understand Bella …" His voice is pleading as he stares into my eyes. "I cannot bear the thought of losing you or our child."

One of his hands rests on my stomach where our child lay safely protected. Tears pool in my eyes at the sincerity of his statement.

"I never meant to treat you as if you were inferior to me. My life was shallow before you Bella, and if anything ever happened to you, I would not survive." Tears fall from his eyes, and I have lost my voice from seeing him so vulnerable.

We stand silently for a moment. My hands running through his thick, unruly hair trying to offer some sort of comfort.

"I felt as if you were not giving me a choice at all and it was as if I had no control over my own life, it's how I imagine women such as Lauren feel … I would never do anything intentional to harm our child, you must know that Edward." I rest my head against his shoulder.

He strokes my back, as we stand quietly. "I know you wouldn't do anything to purposely harm our child, and it was never my intention to make you feel inferior. I promise to try to communicate better. I can't promise I will not be unreasonable in the next eight months, but I will make an effort to consider your feelings as well as mine." He tilts my head up, pecking my lips chastely.

"Perhaps we should stay but an hour, and then send the carriage back for Jasper and Alice," I smile looking into his eyes.

I, too am afraid, as I do not know what to expect from carrying a child. I cannot wait for our mothers to visit so that I may seek their wisdom on the subject.

Edward sighs then straightens and takes me by the hand. "Let's see how the night unfolds, but we are leaving the second you feel unwell."

I bow my head towards him. "That is agreeable, Your Grace." I tease feeling much better now that we have voiced our concerns.

 **~TBD~**

The assembly is being held at The Derbyshire Inn, and our hosts, the Smiths, greet us at the door with happy smiles.

"Your Grace, I am so glad you were able to attend," Mrs. Smith says taking me by the hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith, allow me to introduce my sister Lady Hertford," I smile to Alice who is beside me.

Edward and Jasper are conversing with Mr. Smith while Alice smiles gracefully as Mrs. Smith asks about her stay at Chatsworth.

We have been introducing each other as sisters since before her parents died. We both desperately wanted a sister, and it seems that neither one of our mothers had planned to have any more children, so we decided to be sisters instead of cousins.

"How wonderful that you both were married this season," Mrs. Smith says excitedly.

"It is, indeed, and to the best of friends," Alice says looking over to Edward and Jasper.

I smile at the pair of them, glad that Edward has always had Jasper and Emmett by his side. They all are extremely different gentlemen, but their friendship has been cemented since infancy.

Our husbands escort us into the inn where the tables have been removed from the center to make room for dancing. Happy couples prance around the small dance floor as we walk through the crowded room. Eyes fall on us, and I hear hushed whispers.

The Vicar and his wife are the first to rush over, followed closely by Baron Wiloughby.

"Your Graces, it is a lovely turnout is it not?" Mr. Biers asks as his wife looks over admiringly to Jasper.

"Your Graces!" Baron Wiloughby says vociferously interrupting the young Vicar.

"It is an incredible turnout, Mr. Biers," I smile.

"Baron Wiloughby, where is your lovely wife?" Edward asks.

"She is dancing. I figured I would allow her this one vice," he says tilting his head towards the dance floor.

Lauren is dancing with a very handsome gentleman; they both have wide smiles on their faces seemingly lost in each other's company.

I look over to Alice trying to catch her eye, but she is occupied with glaring at Mrs. Biers who is still staring at her husband.

"Are you well, Lord Hertford," Mrs. Biers asks Jasper?

Jasper gives her a nervous smile. "I am very well, Mrs. Biers. May I introduce my wife, Lady Hertford?" He turns to a now, very upset Alice.

"Pleasure. How are you acquainted with _my_ husband?" Alice voice is sickly sweet but only I know she is angry.

Both Jasper and Mrs. Biers are quiet and nervous, as Alice waits for an answer. However, I am shocked when it is Edward who answers.

"Mrs. Biers' father was the groundskeeper at Chatsworth for many years before he retired and she would sometimes find herself in our group," Edward smiles tightly before catching Jasper's eye.

"I had no idea! How wonderful," Mr. Biers says delightedly.

"It is good to have such friends, is it not?" Baron Wiloughby smiles widely.

The dance ends, and everyone claps as the couples disembark from the floor. Jasper escorts an angry Alice out to the dance floor while Baron Wiloughby bows to me.

"Your Grace, may I have this dance?" He asks, and I am momentarily surprised.

"I am sorry, but my wife will not be dancing this evening. She was under the weather earlier, and I do not want her to exhaust herself."

"How dreadful!" The Baron says as his own wife and the gentleman she was dancing with joins us.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with your lovely wife, Baron. It was an honor," The gentleman says his eyes on Lauren.

"Mr. Allen, allow me to introduce my personal friends, The Duke and Duchess of Devonshire." Baron Wiloughby smiles smugly as he waves his hand in our direction.

"Your Graces, what a pleasure." Mr. Allen bows to Edward and then takes me by the hand. "Your Grace, the rumors of your beauty do not do you justice," he says kissing my hand.

Edward clears his throat and then takes my hand away from our new acquaintance. "Thank you Mr. Allen, but please refrain from showing such affection to my wife's hand."

"I am sorry Your Grace, you have such a beautiful wife. I hope you treasure her," he says his eyes looking over my person.

I shift closer to Edward, not understanding how some gentlemen seem to be so bold as to look upon me with affection in front of my husband.

"I am fully aware, thank you. If you all will excuse us." Edward escorts me away without giving our party another look.

"When I was a maiden I never received attention from a gentleman. It is strange that now that I am a married woman, men seem to be interested in complimenting me," I say as my husband admires the dancers.

"Some gentlemen prey on lonely married women, darling. Mr. Allen has a reputation," Edward says as a server brings us a glass of sherry.

"Truly? You mean to be intimate?" I ask in horror.

How could a married woman think to turn to another man other than her husband? I look over at Lauren who is seemingly enraptured with the attention of Mr. Allen, and I could see how a lonely woman would be smitten by such a man.

"I do love your innocence," Edward says his hand tightening around my waist.

"I have not been innocent for two months now," I whisper flirtatiously to my husband.

"I am aware." He pulls me closer to him kissing my temple.

The dance ends, and Jasper and Alice join us. Although they looked happy when they were dancing, Alice's face is once again hard.

"Alice, are you well?" I ask.

"I am not. Jasper is refusing to tell me of his acquaintance with Mrs. Biers and despite both his and your husband's attempt to hide the definition of their relationship, I know there is more to uncover," she says stopping a server to take a glass of sherry.

"Darling, I've told you there is nothing to tell," Jasper says looking very distraught.

"Really? Then why was it Edward who explained the relationship and not you? Do not think for one second that I am fooled. It is best I hear it from you than someone else, but do not doubt I will uncover the truth!" She gives him a stern stare.

He shifts nervously from foot to foot. I put my hand on Alice's elbow trying to calm her.

"Perhaps, once you are in private? We do not want to cause a scene." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You are right, of course. Edward, dance with me, I do not wish to dance with Jasper," she says turning to my husband.

"I'm sorry, Alice but I'm not dancing since Bella isn't."

"I'll be fine with Jasper, go and help Alice compose." I smile giving him a light push.

"Jasper, make sure she doesn't dance or do anything that could cause her harm. Also keep her away from Mr. Allen-"

"Edward, you are only going to dance, and I can take care of myself " I take a deep breath trying not to get upset with my husband in a room full of people.

"I'm sorry, darling. Alice, shall we?"

I intertwine my arm around Jasper's, smiling at him. He lets out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't want to upset her, it was a long time ago and was over before it started." He looks over at Alice with such love in his eyes.

"If that is the case, she still should hear it from you. Don't you agree?" I arch my eyebrow at him.

"I am glad you are my sister," he teases me.

"I am too, that is why I must inform you that your wife will not stop until she uncovers this secret you two are keeping."

"Do not be cross with Edward. It is because of him that things turned out differently for Victoria and me. "

"What happened between you? Were you in a relationship?" I ask gently waiting for his answer.

"I came back to Chatsworth with Edward after a rough year at University to discover Victoria. She was beautiful, and we started spending time together. I thought I was in love with her." He takes a deep breath, never taking his eyes off Alice who is laughing at a very somber Edward. "I would've entered a secret engagement if not for Edward insisting I not do anything rash until I spoke to my grandfather."

"Why was Edward opposed to the match?"

"I believe he knew I wasn't thinking clearly. I've never had much experience with ladies, so of course, when Victoria showed me attention, I was overjoyed. But when I spoke to my grandfather and mother they both forbid me to continue the relationship or make an offer to her father." He smiles gently. "It wasn't' until I saw your sister at The Duke of Bedford ball at the beginning of the season that I truly knew what love was."

I smile at him. "Tell her; let her know that it was a passing fancy and nothing more. I must warn you, she will not take the news that you wanted to propose lightly. Prepare yourself."

"She is frightening when she's upset." He shakes his head at the thought.

"She is indeed, but she will eventually come to see that you were young." I pat his hand trying to offer him some comfort.

"Your Grace, may I have a word?"

I turn to Lady Bolton who looks a little out of sorts. "Yes, of course."

"I am not to let you leave my sight," Jasper says seriously.

I take a deep breath trying not to show my disdain for Jasper carrying out Edward's orders. "I promise not to go far."

I walk to a secluded corner with Lady Bolton.

"Pray, what is that about?" She tilts her head to Jasper who is keeping a firm eye on me.

"My husband has instructed him to keep an eye on me, it is very bothersome," I admit.

"You must allow your husband that vice, not all women have such a loving husband," she says her eyes downcast.

"Is everything all right, Lady Bolton?"

"Please call me Violet, Your Grace."

"Then you must call me, Bella," I smile gently at her.

She takes a deep breath, her fingers twisting the single gold band on her finger.

"I wanted to discuss, Sophia," she whispers. "Why was she discharged?"

Looking around I check to make sure we do not have anyone listening to our conversation.

"She was impertinent, and we decided to release her from our service. Why do you ask?"

"I love my husband, Bella," she whispers. "I am aware of his other activities, but he has never indulged himself in our home … until now." She lets out a sob.

I take her by the hand. "Violet, you must put an end to it. It is your home." I state firmly.

"I will. I cannot bear to know he is doing this in our home. That is why he is not here with me. I assume he is having his fill of her."

"Oh, my. I am very sorry for ever sending her to you."

"I wanted to ask if that was the reason she was released from your employ. I will not say a word to anyone." She pleads with me looking hopeful that another husband has fallen for Sophia's charm.

"No. Sophia was released because she was a little too forward with His Grace, but he refused her. I believe she did not take that refusal well and showed her disdain for me."

"Thank you, Bella. I do not think he will allow me to dismiss her," she says defeated.

"You must convince him. It is your home, and he is disrespecting you. If he loves you, he will keep his extracurricular activities away from you." I squeeze her hand.

"Excuse me for interrupting ladies, Your Grace would you like to dance?" Mr. Allen asks.

"Thank you, but I am not dancing today-"

"She is fine, but I think there are other single ladies who would be more than happy to dance with you," Jasper says showing up at my side.

I stifle a giggle, because he really does take his job as protector seriously. It shows how much he loves Edward.

Mr. Allen seems shocked and stands his ground until my husband escorts Alice over.

Edward gives Mr. Allen a hard stare. "May I speak to you, Robert?" Edward says leading Mr. Allen away from us.

"Oh dear, to be cherished as you are by your husband!" Violet says staring over at the two gentlemen heatedly speaking.

"Lady Bolton, please allow me to introduce my sister, Lady Hertford."

"Please to meet you. Your sister is the single best thing to happen to Derbyshire in years," Violet says smiling at Alice.

"She is simply wonderful is she not?" Alice praises me.

Edward walks over to me, leaving a very green looking Mr. Allen standing alone. He slips his arm around my waist as Alice and Violet speak animatedly.

I lean into him and whisper. _"Naval to throat?"_

He gives me a crooked smile, which nearly causes me to swoon. "Yes, indeed.

 **Edward**

I wake to my wife's naked body draped over mine. My member is painfully hard against my stomach. After we returned from the assembly, we were insatiable, not able to get our fill of one another.

Before I could close the door behind us, Bella attacked my person fiercely. She was anxious to leave after I had my exchange with that blaggard, Allen. I told him, in no uncertain terms, exactly what I would do to him if he ever tried to proposition my wife the way he has other women. Once Bella learned of this, she insisted we leave the assembly immediately. Alice was not in the frame of mind to stay any longer so we all returned to Chatsworth.

Once home, my night and morning had been spent inside my wife, and I, for one loved every second of it. I dare say, I must threaten gentlemen more often if it causes a hunger to grow inside of her.

"Mmm, good morning Your Grace," Bella purrs kissing my chest.

"Good morning, my Duchess," I groan leaning down to kiss her lips.

The kiss becomes passionate, and I roll her onto her back, rubbing myself against her heat. Bella arches opening for me.

My lips find hers, and we kiss as I slide into her.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Bella! " Alice cries from Bella's room.

I roll off my wife in frustration; Bella quickly picks up her chemise from the edge of the bed, puts it on and then passes me my nightshirt.

"Just a moment, Alice," Bella calls out.

"Send her away." I pull my nightshirt over my bare chest.

"Edward, she sounds upset-"

"Are you two decent?" Alice calls from the adjoining door.

"Yes-"

Before Bella can finish her sentence, Alice bursts into the room in tears. I pull the duvet up in shock making sure nothing is revealed. I really do believe we all are too close of a family.

"They were engaged!" Alice cries sitting down on the lounge. "Jasper and Victoria were engaged!"

Bella rushes over, taking her by the hand. "Are you positive, Alice?" Bella says knowingly, and I instantly discern that Jasper told her the truth.

It was a passing fancy if even that. Jasper has always been shy and modest, never one to entertain the ladies like Emmett or even me on occasion. When we came here after a very grueling second year for Jasper, he immediately became enraptured with the pretty red head.

I thought it was just an attraction but after a fortnight of turns around the garden and riding, Jasper announced that he wanted to propose marriage. I, knowing his family, thought it best he speak to them first before he did anything rash.

I also was confident that it was a nothing serious, unlike his attraction to his wife.

"He told you? What did he have to say?" Alice demands.

"Nothing of importance. What is important is that he is _your_ husband, not hers. We cannot hold our spouses accountable for every woman they took a turn with, in the past." Bella says gently.

I am in awe of her wisdom.

"Ladies, do you think you could take this conversation to Bella's room so that I may dress?" I ask gently.

"Oh, Edward! Please forgive me!" Alice says.

"There is nothing to forgive. I do understand a lover's quarrel."

Bella turns to me smiling as she escorts Alice to the adjoining door.

"You are mine tonight, Your Grace," I say to her as Alice rushes into Bella's room.

"I can't wait, Your Grace," Bella says giving me a cheeky smile.

 **~TBD~**

After a quiet breakfast where Alice ignored a very somber looking Jasper, we all go out front to await the arrival of our parents. Bella grips my arm in anticipation practically bouncing.

"When do you think we should inform them about the baby?"

"Whenever you wish, however, I think our mothers would want to know right away." I smile kissing her temple.

"The carriages come to a stop, and we wait as the door opens. Charles is the first one to embark and then turn to assist his wife.

Bella rushes to them, and Charles embraces her, practically lifting her off the ground.

"Charles, please be careful with my wife," I tell him rather harshly which causes everyone to stare at me.

Mother Es looks over to me with raised eyebrow as she steps down from the carriage.

"Oh, Bella! I've missed you dearly." Renee says crying as she holds her daughter close to her.

Alice and Jasper greet everyone as Mother Es wraps me in a hug.

"You look well my darling boy, marriage certainly agrees with you," she says smiling widely.

"It most certainly does!" Carlisle says pulling me into a hug.

"I must admit I love being married more than anything," I say with a wide smile upon my face.

"I should hope so!" Bella says walking next to me. "Mother Es! I've missed you."

"Oh, my beautiful girl! Renee and I couldn't wait to see you again." Mother Es pulls my wife close to her.

I try to contain myself as everyone seems to be hugging Bella a little too tight, but I have promised her that I will not be overbearing throughout her pregnancy.

Charles and Renee walk over to me. Renee immediately pulls me into a hug. "Edward! Bella is absolutely glowing. You seem to have taken care of our girl."

"With my very life, Mother Renee."

"Edward, we are hoping to stay a month if you are agreeable." Charles says patting me on my back.

"Of course." I smile over at my father-in-law.

"Shall we all go inside," Bella says taking my arm. "We will have refreshments in the Blue sitting room while your luggage is being sent upstairs.

We walk inside leading the party through the house.

"This house is magnificent, Bella," Renee says in awe.

"Thank you, Mother; I have fallen in love with it. I shall give you and Father a tour tomorrow."

"I don't want you to over-exert yourself, darling," I whisper to her aware of all eyes on us.

"Edward, I'll be fine." She says with very little patience for my behavior.

We reach the Blue sitting room where everyone becomes comfortable. Both Mother Es and Renee sit beside my wife not allowing any room for me.

Carlisle laughs as I stand awkwardly by the lounge.

"My dear boy, you have to share her now. You've had her to yourself for months." He says looking up at me.

"He doesn't like to share her at all. I practically have to pull them apart," Alice says as one of our maids hands her a cup of tea.

"Really? You both do look very enraptured," Mother Es states winking at me.

"Can we not speak of such things!" Charles practically growls.

"Oh Charles, we have a married daughter who seems to be glowing from the inside." Renee takes Bella by the hand.

"Edward, I do have a missive from McCarty. He is doing well and married Rose in a private ceremony," Carlisle says reaching into his inside pocket.

"How wonderful!" Bella says smiling. "How are Rose and the babe?"

"Wonderful, Rose gave birth to a healthy little girl. " Mother Es says.

Bella places her hand on her own stomach causing every eye in the room to look from her to me.

"Oh my! Are you expecting, Bella?" Renee asks with tears in her eyes.

Bella smiles over to me, and I nod urging her to continue.

"Yes, Edward and I are expecting our own bundle of joy next spring." Bella's smile is happy and wide.

A sudden noise is caused by Charles' chair as it topples over from his hasty stance.

"That seems rather soon!" He seethes walking towards me, fists balled by his side.

"Charles!" Renee calls out to him standing abruptly.

"Charles, whatever you _think_ you are implying, I beg you to reconsider. I personally do not care about your opinion of me, but I will not have you thinking less of my wife." I stand my ground looking him in the eye.

"We all know that this sort of thing can happen quickly. I'm sure Charles did not mean to imply anything." Mother Es looks over at him.

Bella starts sobbing next to her. "How could you think that of me, Father?" she stands. "If everyone will excuse me."

Bella rushes out the room in tears, as I turn to Charles Swan with a hard look upon my face. "You will apologize to my wife, or you will leave Charles!"

I rush out the room in search of Bella. I find her in her office trying to compose herself.

"Darling, your father did not mean it. I believe it is a hard adjustment seeing you as a married woman." I wrap my arms around her middle pulling her to me.

"But to think that we would have relations before we were married. It's insulting Edward." She buries her head in my shirt.

"You were so very tempting then. I can't believe I resisted you." I kiss her lips chastely. "Darling, you are a lady first and foremost. We must forgive your father, he has lost his little girl."

She lets out a sigh. "You are right of course. Let us return to our family."

I smile, handing her a handkerchief. Once she is presentable, we walk back to the Blue room.

All three women have Charles cornered it seems, and he looks rightly chastised.

When he sees Bella, he rushes taking her by the hand. "Please forgive me. I know you nor Edward would never do such a thing. It's hard seeing you all grown up in your own home and now expecting a child." Tears fall from his eyes, and I find myself understanding Charles's position.

"I forgive you, Father, but please know that I was indeed a maid until my wedding night." Bella stares him in the eye and Charles shifts uncomfortably.

"Of course, but can we refrain from mentioning your wedding night again." He runs his hands through his hair.

"Of course, I won't mention it if you do not question my virtue, Father." Bella teases.

"Wonderful! Now can we please celebrate the fact that we are to be grandparents!" Mother Es shouts.

"Oh yes! I dare say Es, we should stay until the babe is born!" Renee says excitedly.

I turn to stare at them in horror.

I cannot have the four of them here until spring.

I will go mad, indeed.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! The parents have arrived and poor Charles is still struggling with his little Bella being a married woman! I must ask you all to bear with me with the updates, I have a little bit of Melancholy so may go to a fortnight which in American terms is every two-weeks, if necessary. Thank you all for your continue support, I must tell you that we are drawing close to an end. Oh how I shall miss these our Duke & Duchess!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 26

 **Bella**

Once we are done with dinner, the ladies and I go to my sitting room while the gentlemen go to Edward's. I sit down with both our mothers at my side. Alice laughs as she sits alone on the adjacent lounge.

"You two will smother her and the babe." Alice stares at both women.

"We will not, and don't think we haven't noticed you ignoring Jasper. Are you quarrelling? " Mother asks her.

"We were, and I have forgiven him, but it is best to not give in right away. I shall miraculously forgive him tonight," Alice says smiling.

"Please do not let him suffer anymore Alice. It is cruel." I tell her trying not to feel suffocated by the two ladies on either side of me.

Mother Es has one of her hands on my still, very flat stomach while my Mother holds my hand in hers.

"What on earth did he do?" My mother asks, not removing her hand from mine.

"He was engaged in the past!" Alice says rather dramatically.

"Alice, that is not true." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Fine, he wanted to propose to a woman who is now married to the Vicar." Alice sighs in frustration.

"The groundskeeper's daughter?" Mother Es asks.

"Does everyone know?" Alice waves her hands at Mother Es.

"I only remember stopping here once on my way to London, and I saw them together, but Alice that was years ago. He belongs to you now." She smiles widely. "You mustn't get angry over the past, just look to your future."

"Really, Alice, if I were to be upset over Charles's past, let's just say I would never again be happy." My mother says squeezing my hand.

"Mother?" I ask her, but she shakes her head.

I can't help but wonder if my father was a rake in his younger days. I stand and walk over to Alice, needing some space from the two overbearing women.

"You know they are right, of course. You must stop playing games with your husband." I smile at her.

"I will," Alice says, letting out a frustrated breath.

"Good, now that is over. Tell us everything about the babe," Mother Es says excitedly.

"Yes! How are you feeling? What did the doctor say? I think we should find a local midwife, don't you agree, Es?" My mother prattles on without taking a single breath.

I inform Mother and Mother Es about the doctor visit, and the little information he gave me. We haven't informed anyone of the baby as of yet, but I do agree a midwife would be wonderful.

"I am afraid of losing the child, and I am finding myself filled with emotions over the most mundane things." I sigh out. "Not to mention Edward and I have been quarreling, which has never happened before." When I am done, tears fall down my face.

"Darling! All of that is normal. I dare say when I was carrying you, it felt as if I had been completely taken over." My mother stands and takes the sit next to me wiping away my tears. "What is going on with you and Edward?"

"He is being ridiculous, not allowing me to do things and just hovering like a mother hen." I sigh in frustration.

"Oh, allow him that. It shows he loves and cherishes you. Childbirth can be very dangerous for us women. I lost four pregnancies. Each one harder than the one before. Poor Lizzy almost died once. Edward sat outside her door for days," she says dabbing at her eyes.

My heart immediately goes out to my husband having no idea of why he's been so protective of me.

"How dreadful, he has never spoken of it." More tears fall from my eyes.

"It was a very difficult time for him; I am not surprised he did not speak of it." She gives me a small smile.

"Poor Edward, I have grown very fond of my son-in-law." My mother turns to me. "Now, you must tell us of your wedding night."

"Yes, and how are things working in that department," Mother Es asks raising a curious brow.

"Ladies, I do not wish to discuss my marital bed with you two," I tell them trying to avoid the subject.

"If you will not tell them I will. They are wild with passion! I've never seen such a thing before," Alice says excitedly.

"Alice! You and Angela both take your dramatic sensibilities too far," I tell her shaking my head.

"Now, Bella, you mustn't keep secrets from your mothers. At least tell us of your wedding night," Mother Es says giving me a wicked smile.

I take a deep breath. "All I will tell you is that Edward was very gentle and passionate with me. I felt his love to the very depth of my soul, and he cherishes me every time as if it were the first." I stare down at my fingers, which are still intertwined, with my mother's.

"Oh, darling! How wonderful." My mother cries next to me. "I am so happy both my girls found love matches."

"It is a very rare occasion among gentlewomen." Mother Es gives a sad smile.

"Mother, you will never guess who has married and lives here in Derbyshire." I smile at my mother.

"Oh, tell me dearest!" Mother is excited for any bit of gossip.

"Lauren Mallory has married a Baron. She will attend the dinner next week."

"That is wonderful! How is her husband?" Mother asks.

"Dreadful!" Alice says

"It is true he is not the most pleasant of gentlemen." I try to be gentle in my description of Baron Wiloughby.

"He's a pompous fool, Bella. If Aunt and Uncle had tried to marry me off to such a man, I would have run off!" Alice yells.

We all giggle when there is a knock on the door and Edward enters.

"Ladies, the hour is late, and I must put my wife to bed," he says with a twinkle in his eye that makes me believe we will not be sleeping.

"Of course! I do believe I am exhausted from traveling myself," Mother Es says standing.

I walk over to my husband who I have not seen in an hour. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him and kissing my lips chastely.

"I've missed you, my Duchess," he whispers against my lips.

"Oh my! Es will you look at that," Mother shouts.

"I dare say, no wonder we have a grandchild on the way, Ren."

Both women giggle like school children as Edward gives me a quizzical stare.

"Ignore them," I whisper.

He sighs leading me out of the room. "They will not stay until spring," he says with his jaw tight with tension.

"I couldn't agree more." I giggle knowing he would not be able to bear them for that amount of time.

He does love them both, but we do enjoy our privacy.

 **~TBD~**

The following days are spent preparing for the large dinner party. Our parents seem to be greatly enjoying themselves at our home. Both Mother and Mother Es mention staying until the babe is born several times. Each time Edward's jaw ticks in frustration, and he opens his mouth to dispute them, but I stop him afraid that he will injure both their feelings.

They are both so excited about the babe; it seems as if word has spread around the entire house. The servants are all happily gossiping about an heir or a daughter arriving in the spring.

Currently, I am in my room speaking with the midwife, Horatia. She has just finished examining me. My mothers, Alice and Angela all stand around hovering. I am sure my husband is pacing on the other side of my door.

"Bella, everything's well with the babe. It seems you are about seven weeks along. Dr. Harris was correct tis very early in the pregnancy, but you're young and healthy," Horatia says smiling at me.

She is older than both Mother and Mother Es with a wisp of gray hair. Her face is kind, and I feel much more comfortable with her tending to me than I did with Dr. Harris.

I smile to myself thinking that our child was possibly conceived at Denali's Inn or on one of our first nights home as husband and wife.

"Should I be worried about the sickness and the bleeding earlier on?" I ask wringing my hands together.

"Bleeding is sometimes normal if you conceive close to your courses. The sickness just means you will have a strong one here." She cleans her hands and then turns to leave. "Now I don't want you to overextend yourself and send for me if you have any discomfort."

"We will make sure she doesn't overdo it," Mother says walking towards the door with Horatia.

"Yes, and we will send for you straight away with any problems!" Mother Es tells her.

They leave the room, and Edward immediately rushes in. He ignores the shouts they both give him and the looks Alice sends his way.

"Is everything well?" Edward climbs into bed with me pulling me into his side.

Both Angela and Alice leave us alone. I run my fingers through his hair smiling at his concern. Now that I understand what he went through with his mother, I know that he is afraid.

"Everything is wonderful. It seems as if our child was conceived our first week of marriage. Horatia says I am seven weeks along."

Edward kisses my lips passionately. Our tongues intertwine, and I pull him closer to me, wanting nothing more than to feel his body on top of mine. One of his hands caresses my breast on the outside of my chemise. I moan in pleasure feeling his member grow against my stomach.

"My God Bella, to know when we possibly made our child makes me want you right now, darling." One of his hands ghosts up my thigh causing me to pull him closer to me and kiss him madly.

So enraptured are we with each other we do not notice when our mothers barge into the room chatting happily.

"I think we should make a list of items for the baby. Oh, my!" Mother yells in shock.

"Goodness! We had no idea!" Mother Es cries turning around to face the door.

"Please let us know when you both are decent," Mother says with her back to us.

Edward releases me taking a sigh of frustration. He sits up next to me.

"Could you two please give my wife and I some privacy? We shall see you both later," Edward says dismissing them.

They both turn around in shock.

"But we wanted to discuss the babe and gathering clothes," Mother starts.

"Yes, and re-doing the Night and Day Nursery." Mother Es continues.

"I understand, but that all can be discussed at a later time. If you both will excuse us." Edward's face is gentle, but he does not back down.

They both leave reluctantly, and Edward falls back against the bed, pulling me by his side.

Burying his head in my neck, he takes a deep breath. "I am telling them that they cannot stay until spring. I love them both, but they are maddening!"

"I know, but be kind to them. It is their first grandchild," I tell him kissing his forehead.

"I promise, darling." He stands to pick me up off the bed and walks towards the room we share together. "Now where were we?"

Edward sets me down on my feet removing my chemise. His lips never leave my person as I turn around to undress him. The feel of his tongue against mine causes me to shiver. My fingers are sure as I unbutton his trousers.

Once we are completely undressed Edward lays me on the bed, his lips roam my body worshipping every inch of me. Taking a pert nipple into his mouth, my back arches as his tongue teases me. Edward licks and sucks my nipple, driving me mad with desire for him.

Wetness pools at my delta as my husband's cock teases my entrance.

"Please," I beg wanting him to enter me as only he can.

"I need to taste your sweetness first, darling." He bites down on a nipple causing pleasure to pulse within me.

One of his hands takes hold of my other breast massaging it while his lips greedily follow.

"Mmm, Edward," I moan as he squeezes my breasts together alternating between the two as if he was a starving gentleman.

Open mouth kisses travel down my stomach to my womanhood.

Heat rises upon my cheeks as he buries his nose into my curls, inhaling deeply. The sight of him enjoying such a thing causes heat to pool in my cheeks as well as moisture to pool within.

His free hand travels up my body caressing one of my breasts as he feasts on me. He makes noises as if I were a delicious meal in which he was partaking. He squeezes my nipple between his fingers, and I arch my back pulling on his silky strands.

There is no description to the depths of pleasure that my husband brings to me. I never imagined that my life would be filled with such passion and love. And that is what created our babe that is growing within me.

Two fingers are inserted inside causing me to cry out in pleasure while my husband sucks on my little pleasure nub.

"Ahh, Edward!"

I start to move, chasing that euphoric feeling that runs through my body as Edward continues to please me.

He hooks his finger inside of me while he nibbles on my bud. My body shatters into a million pieces as Edward continues to lap at my essence. The noises that come from me are loud and needy; I hope no one is near because I will never hear the end of it from any of the ladies.

Edward takes a playful nip at my thigh. He sits up, pulling me into him roughly, impaling me with his large member.

His head falls back in pleasure as he stills inside of me. Our eyes meet, and I lick my lips like a lady of a certain profession and not the Duchess that I am.

"My God, darling." He starts moving at a fervent pace.

His hands grasp at my hips pulling me into him as only my shoulders and head remain on the bed.

I can feel every inch of my husband in the depths of my stomach. I never knew someone could be so deep inside of me and that it would be as if we were one.

As he repeatedly thrusts inside of me, I feel as if my breasts are being neglected, so I grasp them with my hands. I pinch my nipples moaning as Edward hits a spot so deep within me.

"Yes! Touch yourself again darling …" Edward's eyes are on me as I pinch and caress my own breasts.

"Oh!" I cry out as he pulls me up off the bed heaving me on and off him as if I weighed nothing.

His lips kiss and suck at my neck, and my head falls back as the pleasure races up my spine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull him closer to me hungrily searching out his mouth.

Slipping a hand between us, Edward rubs my nub as he continues to control my movements with his free hand. The sheer power of my husband drives me wild.

I am hit with the most wonderful euphoric feeling as my body stills, my head falls back, and my mouth opens without a sound. I pull at his hair painfully as wave after wave of pleasure runs through me.

"Edward!"

"That's it, darling, feel what only I can do to you … Bella!" He yells out before biting down on my neck.

"Oh God! I love you!" I tell him never growing tired of telling him what he means to me.

Once we are spent, he lies us both down on the bed pulling me to him. He kisses me with a twinkle in his eye.

"I love you, my Duchess," he says before moving down to my flat stomach. "And I love you, little one." He kisses where our child is resting.

My hand runs through his hair, and he kisses my palm smiling up at me. I sigh in contentment, never wanting this moment to end.

 **~TBD~**

Angela is working on my hair before I am to meet the other ladies in my sitting room. Tonight is our large dinner party and my first event as Duchess. I am very nervous and hope everything turns out well. I've also not been feeling well and have been unable to keep anything down. Edward has threatened, on more than one occasion, to cancel this evening's festivity.

"I have heard rumors concerning Sophia," Angela says as she adds Edward's mother's hair comb to my intricate hairstyle.

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yes, apparently she has been dismissed from the Bolton's employ. It seems she was entertaining The Earl and Lady Bolton was not happy."

She stands back once she is done and I turn around walking to my dress.

"I confess, I knew about her and The Earl," I tell her as she ties my corset.

"I can't believe you did not tell me!" She says pulling the ties a little too tight.

"Lady Bolton told me in strictest confidence. Please do not tie it too tight. I do not wish to suffocate my child."

"Fine! Only because of the child." She loosens the ties. "Apparently, she has nowhere to go and is staying with her sister and her husband. Their parents are in Durham."

Once I am tied securely, Angela reaches for my new gown that was created by Mr. Tolbert.

It is very stunning, and was created using the gold fabric my husband chose on our first visit.

While Angela ties my dress, there is a knock on my door and Mother, Mother Es and Alice all enter dressed for dinner.

"You look ravishing, Bella!" my mother says smiling.

"She does indeed. I dare say we may have to worry about my son stealing her off again." Mother Es gives me a wicked smile.

It seems that neither my mothers nor my father can get over the fact that Edward and I disappeared for over an hour after the midwife visit.

"If that happens again we must coddle Charles. Poor man can't bear to see his little angel all grown up with a husband. Not to mention one that does shocking things during the day!" Mother walks around me smoothing out my dress.

"In all my years of raising Edward he has never treated me thusly. To think of throwing us out of this very room!" Mother Es puts her hand over her chest in shock.

"We should've known they would be like this, especially after the breast kissing," Mother whispers very loudly.

"Indeed!" Mother Es agrees, and they both giggle like schoolgirls.

I hope they did not start on the sherry already.

Alice breaks out in a fit of giggles holding on to her stomach while Angela tries to conceal hers behind her hand.

"That is enough out of you two. I expect you to behave in front of our guests!" I tell them firmly.

"Of course, we will behave, Bella." Mother smiles at me.

"Yes, we will. Apparently, we were raised better than our children." Mother Es teases.

 **Edward**

I run my hands through my hair in the mirror, while Ben brushes invisible lint off my dinner jacket. I do miss using hair wax, but my wife loves my hair free so that she can run her hands through it. I do enjoy when she does that.

A smile graces my face as I think about my beautiful wife. She's carrying my child, and that has given me a feeling of pure joy. I cannot wait to see my son or daughter, I hope he or she looks just like their mother. We just have to make it to spring. I pray that all goes well.

Ben clears his throat taking me out of my thoughts of my wife and child.

"Yes, Ben?" I turn to face him.

He's very fidgety. He plays with his fingers like a nervous boy as he practically bounces up and down on his toes.

"Your Grace, I know you must go, but I wanted to ask for Angela's hand."

I give him a wide smile as I remember my own nerves when I asked Charles to court Bella.

Charles has been ignoring me every since I stole a moment with my wife yesterday. I will not apologize for taking my wife in my home, nor will I hold myself back in front of close family.

I pat Ben on the shoulder smiling at him. "Of course! Her Grace will be so happy to hear this, but I dare say I will not tell her. I do not believe she would be able to keep this from Angela."

He laughs as we exit the dressing room. "No, those two are like sisters. Angela truly loves her."

I smile thinking of their friendship. I am glad that Bella is so close with Angela.

"Bella loves her as well. If you need anything Ben, please do not hesitate to ask." I smile at him.

The joy on his face is evident enough that he will be a good husband to Angela.

I pass my wife's room to hear giggling and continue to make my way down to the library where the men are having drinks before our guest arrive.

When I enter the room, Charles glares at me, and I bow my head at my father-in-law. I have no idea what he expected would happen once his daughter was married, but it seems he was ill prepared, indeed.

"There you are. Are the ladies coming down?" Jasper asks handing me a glass of brandy.

"There was much giggling from my wife's room, so I did not dare go in," I tell him taking a sip.

"Yes, best to leave them to it." Jasper raises an eyebrow.

"How are you holding up my good man?" Carlisle asks smiling widely.

I think he's more excited about the babe than the ladies are. Having married late in life, he immediately took me in as a son. Accepting me as Mother Es's only child. Therefore, I know he feels that this child is just as much his grandchild as anyone else.

"I'm good. Bella wasn't feeling well earlier, and I wanted to cancel the dinner, but she reassured me she would be fine." I take a seat waiting for the ladies to arrive so that soon we could greet our guests.

"I hope you allowed her to rest." Charles turns to me, finally acknowledging my presence.

"Yes, of course." I lie tilting my head in his direction.

In truth, I kissed and worshipped her person until she went to sleep in my arms. But my father-in-law does not need to know that.

I suppose if Bella and I were to have a daughter I wouldn't like the fellow she would marry either. Although Charles and I are friends, it seems that bedding his daughter now makes me his enemy. It matters not that I worship the very ground she walks on.

"Have you answered McCarty's missive?" Jasper asks.

"I have not. I do not wish to take my wife back to town to witness Cromwell's hanging. Nor do I feel comfortable leaving her." I tell him swirling the brandy around in my glass.

"Charles or I could stay with the ladies. One of us should accompany you to town. Jasper and Alice will be at Hertford." Carlisle smiles liking the sound of his own plan.

"That sounds reasonable. I'll think on it and will have my decision tomorrow." I take a sip of my brandy. "I do want you both to know that I will speak to Mother Es and Mother Renee about staying until the babe is born. It is wonderful they would like to stay, but I'm afraid the entire time is not possible." I take a deep breathing waiting for their reactions.

Carlisle lets out a humorous laugh and even Charles chuckles. "I wondered how long you would allow them to believe they were staying the entire pregnancy." Carlisle finishes his glass of brandy.

"I do understand Edward. If you want, Carlisle and I can speak to them. You just watch over Bella and the babe." Before becoming choked up, he clears his voice.

"I believe they should hear it from me. I do not want to deny them. You all are welcome here anytime." I smile at them.

"There is no need for explanation. You are a newly married man who obviously loves your wife." Carlisle gives me a cheeky wink, which Charles sees.

He immediately goes back to glowering at me.

Wonderful.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! Thank you all for your reviews and words of comfort and encouragement!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 27

 **Edward**

Once the ladies join us, Bella and I stand in the foyer to greet our guest as they arrive. They are then escorted to the State Drawing Room where our family is gathered.

"Is it rude of us not to greet our guest outside?" Bella asks as we listen to the first carriage pull up to the entrance.

"No. Not when my wife is in a delicate condition. You could catch your death waiting out there." I lean over and kiss her temple.

It is a chilly night for July, so I decided to have my wife and I wait inside, a fact with which Bella is not very happy about.

The door opens revealing Earl and Lady Elgin. The Elgins are a prominent family in the area who rarely interact with Derbyshire society. I was shocked when Bella informed me they had accepted our invitation.

"Lord and Lady Elgin, welcome to Chatsworth. Allow me to introduce my wife, Isabella, The Duchess of Devonshire." I smile with pride at my announcement.

"We were so pleased when you accepted our invitation." Bella smiles taking Lady Elgin's hand.

"Oh, thank you, Your Grace. I have heard of your beauty and kindness and wanted to meet you first hand. I simply begged my husband to attend," Lady Elgin explains casting a shy look at her husband.

"I am glad you both are here. Harriet will show you to the State Drawing Room where our parents, my sister and her husband are waiting to entertain." Bella signals for the young maid who hurriedly does her Duchess' bidding.

When Bella turns towards the door, Lord and Lady Bolton are walking towards us. They both have a sour disposition but quickly smile at my wife and me.

"Henry, Violet, thank you both for coming." I smile over at my wife who seems to be glaring at Lord Bolton.

"Ah, Masen! I need to speak with you alone," Henry says clasping me on my back.

I'm a little uncomfortable with how close he is to me so I nod in agreement.

"I shall speak to you when we are all gathered in the Drawing Room." I nod turning to find my wife and Lady Bolton conversing about the beauty of their gowns.

"Good evening Lord Bolton. Lucy will show you both to the drawing room where our families and other guest are gathered," Bella says rather coldly.

They leave us, and I turn to my wife. "What was that about?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asks innocently.

"You seem to not like The Earl."

"I am just happy you are not like some gentlemen. The way they treat their wives is deplorable." She shudders, and I pull her to me kissing her temple.

"Henry has a reputation, but I am not sure how you have heard of it unless Violet confided in you at the assembly." I raise my brow questioning her.

Before she can answer, Baron Wiloughby enters rushing towards us. His wife walks behind trying to keep up with his purposeful gait.

I take a deep breath holding my tongue on the mistreatment of his wife.

"Edward, Your Grace, what a magnificent evening. Have other guests arrived?" Baron WIloughby clasps my shoulder.

Bella gives him a tight smile as well. It is obvious which husbands my wife was referring to.

"Yes, guests have arrived and are in the drawing room." Bella smiles widely once Lauren reaches us. "Lauren, my mother cannot wait to see you. She was very pleased to learn we were reacquainted."

"Oh, how delightful that she and your father are visiting. Pray, did you invite Mr. Allen?" Lauren whispers to my wife, which causes me to raise my eyebrow once again in question.

Bella looks shocked but gives a small smile. "No, he is not really of our acquaintance so we did not invite him." Bella turns to one of the servants. "Gerard, will you show Baron and Lady Wiloughby to the drawing room?

The doors open yet another time to reveal both Vicar Biers and his wife Victoria, as well as the Earl and Lady Herbert. With the last of our guest having arrived, we accompany them to the drawing room where everyone is partaking in conversation.

"Bella, please come and tell Lauren all about the wedding!" Renee calls to my wife.

Upon seeing me, Henry comes over with urgency. "I wanted to discuss an urgent matter."

Not understanding his meaning, we walk to a secluded corner, and I nod my head at him to begin.

"I have a problem with a mutual friend of ours," he whispers secretly.

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Come now Masen. We both know you had Sophia. She explained everything to me, how your wife discovered your affair-"

I take a step back staring at him as if I had been struck. "Excuse me? Surely, you are mistaken. I never took liberties with Sophia. " I gaze around wildly to ensure no one is in hearing distance.

It seems as if everyone is entertained.

"Masen, stop the pretenses. I need to know if there is a chance the child she is carrying is yours. I will not have a bastard child embarrass my wife." He becomes upset, his person turning a very purple color.

"Henry, whatever Sophia has told you are lies. I never touched her, and I will beg you to mind your tongue in the presence of my wife. Whatever nonsense she is filling your head with I suggest you leave me out of." I clasp his shoulder. "I would not take everything she speaks of to heart. She is both manipulative ad cunning and what she implies seems rather soon to me."

He nods his head looking more distressed. "I did bring that to her attention, but she threatened to go to my wife if I did not provide her with three thousand pounds. I do not know what to do Masen. If Violet finds out she is with child, it will ruin her."

I squeeze his shoulder before my eyes find my wife who is walking towards me. "Speak to your solicitor; do not give her the funds. I believe Sophia is lying to you."

"Lord Bolton, may I steal my husband? Dinner is served." Bella smiles as she slips her arms through mine.

"Yes, of course, Your Grace. Forgive me for taking him away." Lord Bolton bows before leaving us alone.

"What was that about? He looks dreadful?" Bella asks as we walk towards the doors of the drawing room.

"He needs my assistance with a sensitive matter." I give her a brief smile trying not to think of the mess Henry is in.

I take a deep breath, happy that I never partook in what Sophia was offering. It seems that she always had an ulterior motive.

 **~TBD~**

Like the other staterooms, the Dining Room was designed to be used when Royalty visited. However, my wife felt that since Royalty has never visited Chatsworth, we should use it for our first dinner.

Everyone takes their seats, and our sixteen guests begin talking happily. As I look to the other end of the table at my lovely wife, she is a vision in her exquisite gold gown. I knew that she would look stunning in that fabric.

"What a lovely dining room, Your Graces," Baron Wiloughby says taking a sip of his sherry. "I have not seen this one in our visits."

Bella gives Baron Wiloughby a tight smile.

"It is, isn't it? I am so happy to find that Lauren found a husband so close to our Bella." Renee smiles over at Lady Wiloughby.

"I was pleased to find my wife had such connections, indeed." Baron Wiloughby answers for his wife.

"Lady Hubert, I have not seen you in years. How are the children?" Mother Es asks.

"They are doing very well. We have four grandchildren, can you believe it?" Lady Herbert smiles over at her husband across the dinner table.

"Oh, how wonderful to have four grandchildren. I cannot wait!" Renee says excitedly her eyes bouncing from Bella to Alice.

I clear my throat and turn my head to The Earl of Elgin.

"Lord Elgin, Carlisle is a master horse breeder. Perhaps he could look at your mares." I take a sip of my sherry.

"Oh, that would be splendid if you wouldn't mind." He bows his head to Carlisle.

"I would love to visit your stables, sir. I have a great appreciation for horses." Carlisle raises his glass at Lord Elgin.

"How long will you all be staying?" Lady Bolton asks our mothers, looking a bit forlorn.

"We plan to stay-"

"It is still up for discussions when they are departing." I interrupt Mother Es before she can finish.

"My sister and the Marquis are leavingin two day's time. I am going to miss her terribly." Bella smiles over at Alice.

"Do not mention it. I do not know how I will again be able to part from you." Alice pouts as she looks at Bella.

"Ladies are so emotional, are they not Edward?" Baron Wiloughby asks.

"I do not believe ladies are any more emotional than gentlemen." Mother Es says giving him a hard stare. "In fact, I've met plenty of silly men in my day."

Charlie clears his throat. "The girls have been this way all their lives; never wanting to part. When my brother and his wife were alive, we would have to travel back and forth to Forkshire just so they could be together."

"Oh? Why is that?" The Vicar asks.

"Alice is our niece. We became her guardians when Charles's brother and his wife died in a carriage accident." Renee says sadly.

"How dreadful! You two are closer than sisters. I had no idea." Lady Bolton says smiling from my wife to Alice.

"We are sisters in our hearts," Bella says gazing lovingly at Alice.

"Indeed we are," Alice says before delicately sipping her soup.

"I dare say is anyone going to the hanging of James Hunt?" Earl Hubert asks.

"I plan to attend. This is the most shocking thing to happen to the Ton in ages!" Lord Bolton says excitedly.

"Do you plan to attend Edward? I will accompany you to London if you need my assistance." Baron Wiloughby offers.

Taking a sip of my sherry, my eyes lock with my wife who seems to be waiting with bated breath for my answer.

"Nasty sort of business. I've never liked Cromwell, he's always been a bit dodgy," Lord Elgin says as a server sets down his main course.

"Yes, well he has a peculiar taste in things," Lord Herbert says.

I clear my voice, not happy with the direction the conversation is going. "Yes, well perhaps we shan't speak of his peculiar tastes in front of the ladies."

"Masen, since the hanging is in a fortnight, I've been thinking that I should postpone our return to Hertford. My wife can stay with the ladies and Charles, while you, Carlisle and I go to town." Jasper says before taking a bite of venison.

Taking a deep breath, I give Jasper a side stare trying to communicate I did not want to discuss this particular topic until I spoke with my wife.

"That is a wonderful idea! I would love to stay just a little while longer before I am forced to separate from the ladies. I will miss them all immensely." Alice takes a bite of her asparagus.

"Perhaps everyone will visit Hertford House in the coming months," Bella says slyly.

I suppress a laugh knowing what my wife is trying to do. Bella and I plan to inform our mothers of our decision not to let them stay until spring.

I am hoping they both take it well. It isn't as if we do not love and appreciate them dearly because we do. However, I truly do not believe I can endure their presence at Chatsworth until the baby is born. I shall never see my wife or child, I am sure.

"I received a missive from the former Marchioness of Winchester," Lady Bolton says gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh? Are you acquainted with her?" Mother Es asks.

"Our mothers are sisters. In truth, I have not spoken to Jessica in years. We've never traveled in the same circle, she always made it very clear that I did not have the right connections." Lady Bolton rolls her eyes very un-lady like.

"Be grateful for that. If she thought she could have received anything out of your family connection, she would have used you for it." Jasper tells her knowingly.

We endured Jessica because of our close connection to McCarty. We made her acquaintance at a ball that Jasper's mother held in hopes of landing her son a wife.

The Dowager Lady Hertford is a close friend with the Dowager Lady Bute. They both used that association to try to form a connection between Jessica and myself, which did not work. It seems after meeting her and being forced to dance with her at the ball, she became ever in our presence.

She was always very forward for a young lady, and I believe she would have done inappropriate things if allowed. I believe McCarty was captivated by her beauty and of course her dowry. Little did he know her mother would control him his entire marriage.

"She's always been a dreadful woman. I felt terrible for Emmett on his wedding day," Mother Es says shaking her head vehemently.

"What did her letter say, Violet?" Bella asks gently.

"She would like to reconnect with me and how she feels that a family should stay acquainted in times of need." Lady Bolton explains as she takes a bite of her food.

"Hogwash in my opinion. She did not even attend our wedding nor have I ever laid eyes on her except in passing when we were in town. "Lord Bolton spits out.

"One cannot help to who you are related. It is best to keep yourself well connected. I for one am glad to have such friends," Baron Wiloughby says.

"Really? And who are you connected with Baron Wiloughby?" Mother Es questions him.

I'm beginning to think she does not like the fellow.

"I admit I do not have great acquaintances like yourself, Lady Esmeralda, but I have befriended His Grace, and I feel that will open up more opportunity for my wife and me." He takes a sip of sherry.

"Yes, well acquaintances can only get a person so far. A person's personality could ruin all good connections," Mother Es says staring coldly at Baron Wiloughby.

"In fact, my wife is already benefiting from her relationship with Mr. Allen. He has begun teaching her the piano forte."

A few of the gentlemen that know of Mr. Allen's reputation exchange looks and clear their throats.

Bella looks downright ill from the news as she stares over at Lauren.

"Lauren, I could teach you the piano forte. There is no need to bother Mr. Allen. I am sure he is very busy with other things," My wife smiles at her.

After the assembly, Bella knows what type of gentlemen Mr. Allen is and is trying to save Lauren.

"What a wonderful suggestion, Your Grace! You are too kind to my wife." Baron Wiloughby says excitedly.

"Thank you, Isabella it is a kind offer, but I have become very acquainted with Robert's teaching skills. I am learning immensely." She smiles widely with a blush on her person.

Bella and Alice exchange knowing glances.

"I've heard a rumor that is caused to celebrate if it is true," Lady Herbert says smiling widely.

"Do tell Patricia! You know how I love a rumor!" Mother Es says dropping her fork.

"Oh, Esme! I forgot how much fun you were!" Lady Herbert laughs. "Well, I'm sure you already know, but I heard there is to be an heir here at Chatsworth soon. Is it true Your Grace?" She turns to my now blushing wife.

"Congratulations man! I find fatherhood to be a great blessing since my son was born," Lord Elgin says from my right.

"Oh, Bella! You haven't said a word!" Lady Bolton calls to my wife.

"Patricia, who informed you of our happy news?" Renee asks.

"My maid heard it from one of her friends who works here. You know how maids gossip. How wonderful that you conceived right away. It took me years before I had our eldest, Norman." She prattles on.

"Isabella, that is excellent news," Lauren says to my wife.

"How delightful, Your Grace! The dressmaker, Mr. Talbert made lovely outfits for our son. We must pay him a visit to commission clothes for the babe." Lady Elgin says excitedly.

"Thank you all. We were not hiding the news that Lady Herbert has informed you of; I just did not think it appropriate dinner conversation." Bella says smiling shyly.

"Oh dear! I did not think it was a secret Your Grace. Please forgive me." Lady Herbert begs.

"Of course, there is nothing to forgive." Bella takes a sip of sherry staring at me over her glass.

I give her a wink to inform her that I am fine that our happy news is now public knowledge for all of Derbyshire.

 **Bella**

After dinner, the gentlemen and ladies go their separate ways. I am glad because I would like an opportunity to speak to Lauren. I am afraid of what she may be doing with Mr. Allen.

The dinner was extremely successful, and there were no casualties, so I think that is a good night, indeed.

I walk over to Lauren and Alice who seem to be talking in confidence. "I dare say that the advice you both gave me has worked wonders." Lauren has a blush on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eye.

I am shocked because I had not noticed a difference in her husband's behavior.

"Lauren it is wonderful that things have changed for you and your husband." I take her hand so happy for her.

"Oh, Herbert … Well … Yes, of course … my husband." She studders wringing her hands together nervously.

Alice and I exchange knowing looks.

I take a deep breath and look into Lauren's eyes. "Lauren, whatever you think you are doing with Mr. Allen you must stop it this instant."

"Really, Isabella. I have no idea what you are talking about. If you'll excuse me." She walks away with her head held high.

"She is only making her situation worse. If they are discovered, she will be ruined." Alice says as we join the other ladies.

"Let us hope there is nothing to be discovered, but she did seem rather guilty did she not." I raise an eyebrow at Alice.

"She most certainly did." Alice agrees.

"Oh, my dear, can you forgive an old lady? I thought it was common knowledge." Lady Herbert rushes over to me.

"Of course, I can! Word has been spreading around Chatsworth, so I am not surprised that it has reached other homes." I take her by the hand smiling.

"My dear you are truly a delightful lady! Lady Renee, you have done a tremendous job with her!' She calls to my mother who is talking with Mother Es.

"Isn't she wonderful Patricia? When I first saw her with Edward, I knew they were destined to be together, and now I am to be a grandmother!" Mother Es says.

"We are going to stay until the babe is born. I cannot wait to see my grandchild. I do hope he has his father's hair." My mother is practically bouncing on her feet.

I move towards Lady Elgin who is sitting alone reading a small book.

"Lady Elgin it must be very difficult to leave your child. Pray, what is his name?" I ask of her son as I take a seat next to her.

"His name is Stratford, he is only a year old, Your Grace, but I promise you he has such a dominant personality." She speaks happily of her child.

"Oh! I would love to meet him. Moreover, you must call me Bella. I hope we can become friends." I smile over to her.

"I would like nothing more. Please call me Diana." She bows her head. "As you may have heard, my husband is not very social. We've been married five years, and we've never actually participated in any society," she says sadly.

"How dreadful, and now I have thrust you to the wolves." I smile as I notice Alice speaking to Mrs. Biers.

I believe that she is over the _almost proposal_ especially since _she_ actually received the gentleman's hand in marriage. Why cry over almost when you won the prize.

The rest of the evening is filled with chatter over various topics, including my expectant child.

When the last guest is gone, we all breathe a sigh of relief as we part for the night.

"I dare say that Baron Wiloughby is a dreadful fellow!" Mother Es calls out as we go our separate ways on the stairs.

Everyone laughs in agreement.

 **~TBD~**

I join my husband in bed, and he immediately notices that I am wearing my chemise. Usually, I just slide next to him bare, knowing that we are going to be intimate.

He kisses my neck, pulling my body close to his. "Why are you dressed?"

"When were you going to inform me that you were going to London for Baron Cromwell's hanging?" I ask sitting up.

He lets out a sigh of frustration turning towards me. "I have not made a decision as of yet. I was going to discuss it with you in detail once we had a free moment."

Pulling me closer, his lips find a home on my neck, and I find it difficult to stay upset.

"I do not appreciate learning things about my husband from conversation. When did you decide this might become a possibility?" I ask ignoring the way his fingers travel up my leg.

"Must we discuss this now, Darling?" he asks as his lips caress my neck.

"Yes, we must. Are you going?"

Edward falls back against the pillows, running his hands through his hair. "Yes. I didn't want to leave you, but you will have our mothers, Alice, and your father with you."

Tears pool in my eyes without my permission. I have no idea why the thought of him leaving is so upsetting.

Noticing my tears Edward pulls me onto his lap. "Darling, please do not be upset. I shall not linger. I will be gone no more than a sennight."

He turns me towards him, pecking my lips gently. I wrap my arms around his neck placing my forehead against his.

"We haven't been apart since before the wedding. I shall miss you." I kiss his lips as he holds me closer.

I break the kiss, moving off his lap to remove my chemise. Edward pulls me down on the bed as he hovers over me.

His hands roam my body. There is a firmness to my stomach, and it has a very small bump. Edward's hand rests on where our child lies.

"I love visibly seeing the evidence of our love on your body." His hand travels to my full breasts cupping them in his hands. "Especially here."

When his mouth envelopes one of my nipples I lose all thought of being upset with him for leaving.

I'd rather focus on the here and now.

 **~TBD~**

Three Days after the dinner party, Edward and I are finally able to get our mothers alone. We are all having tea in the View Room while my father and Carlisle visit the horses.

Alice and Jasper have disappeared for the afternoon, which I find mildly entertaining. I am so happy at how much closer they have become since visiting Chatsworth.

"I am glad that we were all able to have some alone time, darlings." Mother Es takes a sip of her tea.

"Indeed, we haven't had any time with the both of you since we arrived," Mother says smiling at both Edward and me.

"That is why we felt it imperative that we take some time while everyone else is occupied." Edward takes my hand kissing it gently.

"I think you two have been bad influences on Jasper and Alice," Mother Es giggles.

"Es, I think I've raised a pair of trollops!" My mother jokes.

"Do not start you two. You're both very giddy when you're together. What will you do when you separate?" I ask them taking a nibble of my cookie.

"We have no idea. But since we both will be here until after the babe is born, we shall not think about it until then." Mother Es leans over nudging my mother's shoulder fondly.

"We actually wanted to discuss your stay," Edward says taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh?" They both ask together.

"Yes. Bella and I are very pleased that you both want to stay the entire pregnancy, but we feel that perhaps it would be best if we divide up the visits."

"Do you not want us to stay, darling?" Mother Es asks her eyes misting over a bit.

I reach over, taking her hand. "Of course, we want you both here with us," I tell her wanting just to allow them to stay the entire time.

"Mother Es, you know I adore the both of you. I just think perhaps it would be best if maybe you visited every two months and then return for Bella's confinement. Perhaps stay a few months _after_ the babe is born." He smiles at them.

My mother looks from me to Edward before she takes a deep breath. "I suppose every few months wouldn't be awful. Are we overbearing, Edward?"

Edward is in the middle of swallowing so is unable to answer her.

"Of course, we are overbearing, Ren! How could I not see it?" Mother Es yells putting her hand over her chest. "I am sorry, darlings it's just that we are so excited for the babe."

"I suppose it isn't ideal for us to stay the entire time, but when it comes I'm staying. You will have to physically remove me from him or her." My mother says sipping her tea.

"I agree. We shall never leave our beautiful grandchild." Mother Es reaches over and pats my abdomen.

Edward starts to intercede, but I shake my head at him, not wanting to have that battle as of yet. We shall deal with it after our child is born.

For now, we shall just enjoy our mothers and be thankful that we have at least won this battle.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! I do apologize for the wait the dinner party was not flowing at all for me. Well he has finally done it! Our Duke is firm but kind and selfish! I'm aiming for a sennight for the next update, if not just a few days more than that. Always a pleasure!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

BD Chapter 28

 **Edward**

"Ahh!" Bella cries out.

"That's it. Feel me moving inside of you. Filling you as only I can." I continue to chase the euphoric feeling that runs through me as I am sheathed in my wife's heat.

"Yes! God Yes!" Bella arches off the bed as I continue to ravish her.

I press my forehead against my wife's as I move inside of her. We have been connected all night and all morning trying to delay the inevitable.

My departure to London.

Bella pulls me towards her; our lips greedily crash together while we are still connected. One of my hands grips her thigh, while her fingers run through my hair.

Our tongues make love to each other, sensually moving as one. My other hand lays flat against her head. We cling on to the other desperately as if we shall never again see each other.

Bella squeezes me, causing me to cry out in ecstasy. "Oh, Darling!"

"Edward!" She yells throwing back her head.

My lips attach to her long, delectable neck, finding it irresistible. Sucking and biting, I grind my lower half against hers, hitting her sensitive nub and feeling her skin sliding against my own. The sounds of our joining fill the room and causes a hunger to grow inside of me, and I want nothing more but to possess my wife.

Bella's grip on my neck increases while I pull her closer trying to close any space between us. It's as if I cannot get near enough to her.

Her fingernails trace down my spine to my derriere, where she squeezes hard.

"You little minx." I bite at her neck.

I continue peppering kisses up the column of her décolletage along her chin leading to her plump lips.

I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, running my tongue against it as Bella meets me, upward thrust for downward thrust.

My hand goes to her womanhood where we are joined. I reach my fingers down to rub furiously at her nub.

"I'm close," I say letting out a very un-gentlemanly growl.

"Mmmhmm, Ahh!" Bella's body stills, her walls constrict against my cock as she is hit with her own completion.

I continue to thrust inside of her as I take her pert pink nipple between my lips. Looking at the vision that is my wife, I am blinded by love and desire. Her teeth are sunk in her bottom lip, eyes closed; her beautiful hair is a mess around her gorgeous face, which is flushed from her pleasure.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I release inside of her letting out a cry of pleasure as my grip on her waist increases. When I am spent, I collapse next to her pulling her close to me. My lips ravish hers hungrily as I explore the depth of her mouth.

"Don't go," Bella whispers against my lips as she stares into my eyes.

I am unable to contain the constant dread I feel in the pit of my stomach the closer we come to my leaving. To be away from her for even a matter of days causes pain to pierce my heart.

Bella has not been her usual happy self the closer we've come to this dreaded day. It wounds me dearly to see her so forlorn. On several occasions, I've come very close to canceling my trip.

After the dinner party, I sent my response to McCarty informing him that Carlisle, Jasper and I will arrive for the hanging. I sent a second missive to Jenks to prepare rooms for us all.

Last evening we retired early after dinner and this morning we've missed breakfast. I'm sure Charles will be very cross with me when I see him. He has been extremely amiable since the dinner party, but I am sure he will not be very pleased with my wife and me not being present the entire day. It is unquestionable that there is much speculation as to what we have been doing.

My imminent departure would be bearable if my wife were not constantly in tears. Although she has agreed to the trip, she is not at all happy about it. I have regularly found her in tears when she thinks no one is looking.

After dinner, I took her to our room where I kissed her tears away and spent the remainder of the evening worshipping her and showing her how madly in love I am with my beautiful wife.

I do not want to leave her and our unborn child, but I need to see the former Baron Cromwell pay for his wrongdoings. I realized that I want to see James hang, not just for his crime against poor Kathleen Cooke, but for Ben's sister and every other young lady that had to endure his cruelty. As well as for the intentions he had for my wife.

Bella runs her hand through my hair kissing my lips again and officially bringing me back to the present.

"I shall return before you can miss me." I kiss her temple.

A rumble from her belly fills the room. She blushes profusely burying her head in my neck.

"Darling, I must feed you and our son." I kiss her hair before I rise from the bed.

Strolling over to the servant bells on the far wall, I ring for Mrs. Cope before I put on my nightshirt and banyan.

"What time will you depart?" she asks sadly.

"I have tallied long enough; we must leave within the hour if we plan to reach Denali's Inn before nightfall." I take a seat on her side of the bed.

My fingers run through her long chestnut hair as my eyes greedily roam her person. The small protruding bump causes a smile to grace my lips as I bend down to kiss where my child is safely kept.

"Take care of your mother while I'm gone," I whisper with a smile on my face.

Bella's hand runs through my hair. I look up to find tears falling down her beautiful face.

"Oh Darling, please, no." I wrap my arms around her, and now it is my turn to bury my head against her chest to conceal my teary eyes.

 _Knock. Knock_.

I rise, wiping Bella's eyes as she dabs at the tears in my own.

Striding over to the door, I open it slightly coming face to face with Mrs. Cope.

"You rang, Your Grace?" She curtseys.

"Yes, could you have a meal set up in the view room? Her Grace is famished."

"Of course, right away. The carriage is ready, and the rest of the family is in the Blue Drawing room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

I close the door turning around to find my wife slipping on her chemise. Rushing over to her, I pull her into my arms kissing her madly.

"Mmm, I must get dressed, your child is ravenous." She gives me one last peck before she leaves.

 **~TBD~**

I watch my wife eat as if it was her first meal in days. Several times I've let a laugh escape my lips causing her to give me a deathly glare. At least I have learned my lesson to never keep a woman in her condition from eating.

"I shall never keep you hostage in our room for hours again. I've nearly starved my child!" I say in horror.

"I personally like when you keep me hostage." She leans over kissing my lips.

I pull her closer to me, my hands grasping the nape of her neck. I lose myself completely in my wife, so much so, that I do not notice that we now have company.

"Goodness! Did you two not have enough of each other?" Mother Es says.

Everyone enters, Alice is giggling as Charles glares at me. Carlisle and Jasper both have grins on their faces.

"Edward, we really should be going," Carlisle says standing by the entrance.

"Yes, of course. Let Bella finish her meal first." I sigh out in frustration.

"I'm done, Edward. I can always have something brought to me later." Bella tries to argue.

"No, I will wait until you're done. You and the baby need to eat." I push her plate towards her.

"Listen to your husband, Isabella," Charles says firmly nodding at me.

I am momentarily stunned as Bella again begins eating. I knew she was still unsatisfied as I watch her try to eat slowly.

"Darling, you mustn't wait too long to eat. You need to keep your strength." Renee rubs Bella's arm affectionately.

"I am mother. Edward, you should eat as well." Bella gives me a pointed look.

"Do you ladies have any plans to entertain Charles while we're gone," Carlisle asks smiling widely.

"We have great plans for Charles." Mother Es smiles over at my father-in-law.

"There are no plans for me. I am only here to make sure you ladies are carefully looked after and that my grandchild is comfortable." Charles clears his throat.

I have noticed that anytime he speaks of Bella's and my child he gets very emotional. This is very endearing indeed. It is in moments such as this that I think Charles and my friendship will survive my marriage to his only daughter.

"The baby is fine, Father, there is no need to worry." Bella delicately wipes her mouth with her napkin. "I'm done. You three must be going. I do not want you on the roads at night."

"Come now, we will walk you all out front." Mother Es takes Carlisle by the arm and leaves the room.

I reach out for my wife, taking her by the hand. We slowly follow the others through our home. My arm wraps around her waist pulling her closer to me.

Her body is trembling as tears fall from her eyes. I hastily wipe my own eyes, trying to mask my sorrow for parting with the woman I love for the first time in months.

"I love you, so much, Darling," I whisper against her temple.

Everyone walks outside to the carriage as I take Bella into the Ante-Library that sits right outside the entrance. This is the smaller of the two libraries at Chatsworth.

Once the door is closed behind us, I press her against the wall, kissing her lips as my thumbs wipe her tears away.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Edward. Hurry back to us." Bella stares into my eyes.

"Nothing could keep me away from you, Darling." I kiss her once more before I fall to my knees and kiss her stomach. "Nor you, little one."

Bella giggles wiping her eyes. "I love when you do that."

I stand to kiss my wife passionately one last time before we join the rest of our family outside.

Alice is in Jasper's arms with her head on his chest, while Mother Es and Carlisle hold hands next to the carriage. Thankfully, no one comments on our quick departure from the group. It is obvious that Bella has been crying, and I do not want our family's teasing to upset her more.

Ben walks over to me leaving Angela to stand with Renee and Charles. "Your Grace, the carriages are packed and ready to depart."

"Thank you, Ben" I turn to Bella wrapping her in my arms.

I ignore the fact that we are surrounded by both family and staff and press my lips to hers in a soft kiss. My hands cup either side of her face as hers grip my wrist.

"I love you," she whispers as tears fall.

"I love you, too, my Duchess." I peck her lip one last time and turn to join Carlisle and Jasper in the carriage.

Once I am seated, I turn to find Bella in Charles's arms crying. The carriage begins to move, and I wave until the house is no longer in sight.

"Don't worry, we'll return soon. I dare say her condition makes her more emotional than normal," Carlisle says patting my knee.

I clear my throat trying to dislodge the knot that seems to have formed. "What is my excuse?"

I sit back closing my eyes trying not to focus on the dread that seems to be sitting in the pit of my stomach.

I will see James receive the punishment he deserves and then I will return to my wife and child.

 **Bella**

I stand outside watching the carriage disappear until it is just a tiny speck in the distance. My father leads me back inside the house with the rest of the ladies.

"I'll say you need a bit of cheering up, Darling." My mother says wrapping her arms around me.

"That is an excellent idea. What do you all think of a picnic?" Mother Es asks excitedly.

"That would be wonderful, don't you think Bella?" Alice comes to my other side dabbing at my tear-stained cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Yes, it does, indeed." I turn to Mrs. Cope. "Please have tea sent to the Blue Room and have Uriana join us so that we can discuss a picnic."

"Of course, Your Grace."

I take a deep breath remembering that I am a Duchess and not a starry-eyed maiden. My husband will return, of that, I am certain, so there is no point in me moping about.

Father parts ways with us, going into the larger library. It seems he prefers books over the company of ladies. We reach the Blue Room, taking our seats. I sit between Angela and Alice hoping to avoid both my mother's constant doting.

"Angela, have you and Ben discussed when you would like to have the wedding?" I ask smoothing out my gown.

"He wants to tell his parents in person. He really wants them to attend so it depends on when his father is able to get away. He said he will ask His Grace to speak to his father's employer if necessary." Angela's face is glowing with happiness.

"I'm sure one word from Edward will do the trick with any employer," Mother Es says as one of the maids come in with our tea.

"Thank you, Lucy." I smile to her, but I notice she glances at Angela at my side.

How odd.

"Since we are being forced to leave, we shall come back for your wedding, and I dare say a few of your friends from Forkshire will want to attend." My mother gives me a pointed look.

"You are not being forced to leave. You were asked very politely, and you both will be back in two months time or sooner depending on Angela's wedding." I shake my head at her trying to be the victim.

A sharp rap is heard on the door and then Uriana enters. I smile, standing to greet her. She is a very stern woman with a large physique, and I always find her a joy to be around.

"Your Grace, you wanted to discuss a picnic?" she asks looking around the room.

"Yes. Uriana, but I don't believe you've met everyone." I wave my hand at each person. "Of course, you know Angela, but you haven't met my sister, Lady Hertford or my mother, Lady Renee. And, you know Lady Esme." I look over to find Mother Es and Uriana glaring daggers at each other.

"Uriana, I see that you have not changed," Mother Es says rather coldly.

"Neither have you." Uriana pierces her with a stare.

"Uriana, please sit." I wait for her to get comfortable. "We're going to have a small picnic in three days. Nothing grand, but this little one has been dying for your pigeon pie." I pat my abdomen affectionately.

"Of course! You also love my rice and apple cakes, and I'll make you some stewed fruits as well." She smiles widely at me getting excited over the additional dishes.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Any request ladies?" I turn smiling.

"I would love a cold ham," Mother says wistfully.

"Of course. How many are we expecting, Your Grace?

"There are six of us, and I was going to invite three or four more ladies. I believe most of their husbands will be occupied, but I will confirm the final number tomorrow." I smile standing once again.

"Very well, Your Grace. I shall have everything prepared." She bows her head and then exits the room.

"Es, what happened between you and the cook?" Mother inquires.

"Really, it's as if you two wanted to attack each other's person!" Alice says dramatically causing everyone to giggle.

"Cook is usually very intimidating, but that was downright frightening to watch!" Angela lays her hand on her chest.

She and Alice love to be dramatic. I shake my head at the both of them as they giggle like Mother and Mother Es.

"We've never seen eye to eye. After Edward Senior had died, she had difficulty taking orders from me since I remained on for a few months to help Edward. Also, it may have something to do with her lover ending up in my bed one time," she says rather innocently.

Everyone stares at her with their mouths agape.

"Don't look at me like that! The man was a phenomenal cook. I was upset over Edward Senior's passing, and I believe he and Uriana had parted ways because he was departing soon for Paris, leaving her here at Chatsworth. He _left_ __a month later, and she never forgave me." She takes a sip of her tea as if she was speaking of the weather.

"Indeed! Angela, I think we should invite Mrs. Clinton. I haven't had an opportunity to visit with her and the children again." I prattle on trying to ignore Mother Es's admission.

"I say Es, thank heavens you found Carlisle. Who knows how many lovers you would still have!" My mother says giggling.

"True love can do remarkable things!" Mother Es says throwing her head back in delight.

We all giggle like girls and for a moment I forget that Edward is not home but on a lonely road to London.

The remainder of our time is spent going over details for the picnic and solidifying the guest list.

After sending missives to Lauren, Lady Bolton and Lady Elgin, Angela, and I take the carriage to the Clintons to invite Mrs. Clinton to the picnic. I hope she will not be disturbed by the other ladies.

Before I can knock on the door, Mrs. Clinton comes out with young Eliza on her hip. The babe happily reaches for me, and it causes a joy to surge through my being. I take little Eliza Clinton in my arms smiling as her little hands tap my face playfully.

"Your Grace! What a lovely surprise." She bobs a curtsey.

"Thank you, Charlotte. I do not mean to intrude, but I wanted to invite you and the children to a picnic in three days time." I bounce the babe in my arms.

"You are too kind, I would love to attend. However, my sister is staying with us, and she is not herself. I do not feel comfortable leaving her," she says sadly.

A flutter in the window causes me to look up at a retreating figure that I assume is her sister. A cold chill runs down my spine, but I quickly forget it as Eliza tugs at my hair.

"I am very sorry your sister is not feeling well. She is most welcome to come of course. His Grace has gone to town with my sister's husband and his mother's husband, so we are left to entertain ourselves. Please do try to visit, I want to discuss child rearing with you as I am expecting."

"Your Grace! How wonderful! I will try to attend." She reaches over for Eliza, and the child goes happily.

"Have your husband send word. Good day, Charlotte." I bow to her and turn towards the carriage.

Once I am seated, I look to find someone staring out the window. I can tell from the stature that it is a lady, but her face is concealed.

"Eliza adores you, Bella. I think that means you are having a boy!" Angela says excitedly.

"Wherever did you hear such an old wives' tale?" I tease her as the carriage starts to move.

"Cook said it once when Carol was expecting, and little Beth loved following her around," she smiles thinking of the staff at Chatsworth.

"You must invite everyone to the wedding once you have a date. I will host it and make sure your day is magnificent."

"Oh, Bella! Thank you, but I do not want you to overexert yourself. His Grace will not be pleased," she says squeezing my hand.

"His Grace will have no choice but to allow me this one vice. It's not every day my closest friend gets married!" I bounce excitedly.

"Very well, but if you feel unwell at any time, you must rest." Angela gives me a somber look.

"Of course, but do not start acting like Edward." I sigh out missing him more with the mention of his name.

"They shall return before we know it. I cannot wait so that Ben and I can finally make wedding plans."

The carriage stops at my home, and we exit talking excitedly about the upcoming events we have planned.

 _ **A/N: My dear ladies! I am sorry for the wait! Up next is the picnic and a surprise … I am in the middle of a family crisis and I've started a temporary job assignment! The good news is Fran had me split this chapter in half so the next chapter is done and will post in a sennight. Thank you!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 29

 **Bella**

Days without Edward are very slow; thank heavens for my entertaining family and the upcoming picnic. The day is soon approaching, and every guest did indeed send confirmation of their attendance.

We are set up on the north patio, and Father decided to endure us, ladies. He's been hovering over me since Edward's departure making sure I eat and rest. It is very sweet and informs me that he does indeed listen to Edward.

It is a beautiful sunny day; we have blankets laid out on the lawn and croquet set up for a game. I'm hoping the children will love learning to play as well as lay on the lawn.

I look up at the sky thinking of Edward. I know he should be on his way home to me. I received a missive that he arrived safely and that he misses our child and me terribly.

"The hanging should be over, and Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward will be on their way home," my father says patting my knee as we wait on the patio for the guests to arrive.

"I cannot wait to see Jasper! I am sad that we will be leaving, but days without him have been dreadful!" Alice says dramatically.

We are waiting on Mother and Mother Es to join us, and the guests should be arriving momentarily.

Angela sits beside me smiling. I forced her to attend since she is so lonely without Ben, as are all of us, without our significant others.

Mother and Mother Es join us all smiles.

"I couldn't decide on a day dress," My mother pecks my father on the cheek before taking her seat.

"I had to convince her that blue was her color. Don't you agree, Charles?" Mother Es asks my father.

"Yes, it is a lovely color on her," Father looks a little uncomfortable giving his wife a compliment.

My mother blushes at his praise, and it brings a smile to my face.

"Your Grace, Lady Willoughby and Mr. Allen," Mrs. Copes says allowing the twosome to enter.

I am momentarily stunned because I did not invite Mr. Allen to my home. I stand, forcing a smile as I greet them.

"Welcome. Mr. Allen what a surprise. We weren't expecting any gentlemen aside from Father." I wave to the open sitting.

"I hope you don't mind. We had a piano forte lesson, and I insisted he attend. Herbert ran off to London trying to be of assistance to His Grace." She says taking a seat.

I try to take my seat, but Mr. Allen takes me by the hand and tries to kiss it. I immediately remove my hand from his grip.

"Mr. Allen, my husband informed you he does not like anyone too close to my person. I will ask you to respect that," I say coldly taking my seat.

Father notices my behavior and gives Mr. Allen a cold stare.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I did not see the harm." He gives me a sickly sweet smile.

"If my son informed you not to show my daughter affection, I would prefer you to obey his wishes, Sir." My father says standing.

We are all quiet as Father's words sink in.

 _His son?_

The endearment is not lost on my mother and Mother Es, who both smile at my father.

Mrs. Cope comes in with Mrs. Clinton and her children, closely followed by Lady Elgin, her son, and a nurse.

"Ladies! Welcome, please do sit." I motion to the empty chairs. "And who might this young gentleman be?" I ask looking at the blonde-haired little boy in his nurse's arms.

"This is my Stratford, Your Grace." She smiles so proudly.

"He is beautiful Diana." I ruffle his curly hair causing him to smile.

I make introductions all around as baby Eliza reaches for me.

Lady Elgin stares at Mr. Allen uncomfortably as she takes her seat.

"I did not know any gentlemen would be in attendance. I would have had Lord Elgin join us," she says shyly.

"In truth, Mr. Allen is a surprise guest and think of my father as our protector. He's under strict orders from his son to hover over me." I tease leaning over to pat father's knee.

"I'm making sure you don't overextend yourself or my grandchild," he says with a smirk on his face.

"I dare say Charles is more excited for the babe than we are, Ren!" Mother Es says excitedly.

"It's really all he talks about. He's hoping for a boy-"

"Renee." Father clears his throat, his cheeks darkening with color.

"Oh! Your Grace, I had not heard your good news. Congratulations," Mr. Allen looks over to me causing my skin to crawl.

"Thank you for inviting me, Your Grace." Charlotte bows her head shyly.

"Of course, and you must call me Bella. We are friends after all." I smile down at Eliza on my lap.

The servants start plating the small spread that sits on a table to the side of the entranceway. They set everyone's dish down in front of them.

I am a little worried that Lady Bolton has not arrived since she was very excited in her missive to me. She explained that her husband also went to the hanging of the former Baron Cromwell and she was trying to find ways to entertain herself.

"Come, Charlotte, let me take your son while you partake in the feast," Angela says kindly reaching out for the little boy. "And what is your name?"

"Peter," he whispers hiding in his mother's neck.

"I am Angela, Peter. Would you like to sit with me?"

He nod his head _yes_ , and goes with Angela to her chair. I smile over at her, but my smile is lost when I spot Lauren and Mr. Allen whispering as if they were young lovers.

To say that I am upset with Lauren for inviting this gentleman is an understatement, but for her to carry on in this manner in front of us all is downright disrespectful. Even to an ogre of a husband such as Baron Willoughby.

I take a deep breath and train my voice to be calm. "Lauren, did you say Baron Willoughby went to London to assist my husband?"

"Yes." she sighs out as Mr. Allen's fingers tease the skin of her arm for all to see. "He heard from the Vicar that His Grace went to London, and he immediately left in hopes to stay in town with him and be of assistance. You know we do not have a home in London." She looks over to Mr. Allen.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that foul-" Mother Es seethes.

"Mother Es, have you thought of any names for the baby? Edward is insisting we must name him Peregrine if we have a boy." I rush out trying to detour her attention from Baron Willoughby behavior.

I am sure my husband did not like that surprise at all.

"Peregrine! Oh heavens no, that will not do at all." She shakes her head in disgust. "I've heard stories about old Peregrine, and no child should bear his name. But it is an old tradition within the Masen family."

"I do so love the name Peter, Mrs. Clinton. However, did you choose it?" My mother asks Charlotte.

Mrs. Clinton is enjoying her meal as both Angela, and I play with her children. Alice is conversing with Lady Elgin on the society of balls. It seems that Lady Elgin had never attended a ball in town. She was promised to Lord Elgin from infancy.

"It is my husband's name, and he was so proud the day Peter was born," she smiles wistfully.

"Of course, he was. He's a fine boy." My father nods towards the child.

I giggle at his behavior towards a male child. I know he desperately wanted another child, but Mother was never again able to conceive. It seems as if my birth was very difficult.

"After our meal, I hope we can all play a game of croquet while the children run happily. Mother Es found some of Edward's old toys and put them out." I look over to find small toys and a horse made out of wood.

It is amazing what the mothers have discovered in the old nursery and in the attic. Ever since they were informed that we would like them to break up their visit they have been trying to make sure things are in motion for the babe.

Lunch was slightly uncomfortable due to Lauren and Mr. Allen's inappropriate behavior. I intend to speak to her. If she wishes to disrespect her marriage, that is her business, but she will never again bring such an affair to my home.

We all play a few rounds of croquet while the children run around the large yard. Mrs. Clinton's children seem so jubilant to have a friend in Stratford and very pleased to have such a large lawn to play upon.

I stand watching the children while occasionally pushing a ball towards them. Father has been hovering over me making sure I do not strain myself. He's standing next to me watching as I play with the children.

"Don't bend too much, Bella," he says walking closer to me.

"I'm fine, Father, really." I look over to my mother and Mother Es who are whispering as they stare at Lauren and Mr. Allen.

It seems as if he is teaching her how to hit the ball. However, he is standing behind her in a very intimate embrace.

I've had enough of this display.

I turn to walk towards them when Charlotte walks over to me looking worriedly.

"Your Grace, I wondered if I could have a word."

"Of course, but I need to speak with Lady Willoughby on an urgent matter. Please excuse me." I walk over to Lauren clearing my throat. "Lauren, may I please have a moment with you?"

"Yes, of course, Isabella. Excuse me Robert."

I walk to the patio and through the doors where we would not be overheard. Closing the balcony door, I turn to her, with a cold stare upon my face.

"Lauren, I consider you a friend so please listen to me very carefully. I would like you and Mr. Allen to leave my house this instant. Whatever may or may not be going on between you is none of my concern, but you will not disrespect my home in such a way." I take a deep breath.

"Come now Isabella, you, of all people, know how Herbert treats me. Finally, I am happy with a gentleman, and I would hope my friend would be happy for me," She says a look of disgust on her face.

"I sympathize with your marital situation, but I do not condone your behavior with Mr. Allen. He is a foul gentleman to prey on weak and lonely women, and you are being played the fool. I would like you both to leave my home. You are of course welcomed to stay, but he must leave."

"If Robert is not welcomed, neither am I!" She storms passed me.

I sigh and go back to the picnic. I watch as an upset Lauren leaves with Mr. Allen beside her.

"Well done, Darling! They were behaving downright deplorable and in the presence of children." Mother Es shakes her head back and forth.

"I know her husband is awful, but honestly, you would think Lauren had more sense than to get involved with such a gentleman," My mother says in disgust.

"I have never seen a lady behave so forward," Diana says in shock.

Alice and Angela are giggling at her comment, and I shake my head at the two of them.

Charlotte comes over to me with a crying Eliza in her arms. "Bella, I must get the little ones home. They both are so worn out." She bounces the crying babe. "May I please come speak with you tomorrow, it is very urgent, I feel."

"Yes, of course, Charlotte, I shall send the carriage for you. Would noon be sufficient?" I smile patting Eliza's back to try and comfort her.

"Yes, thank you for your kindness. Goodbye."

I watch Charlotte and her children leave wondering what could be so important for her to speak with me.

Lady Elgin soon says her goodbyes, and it is just my incomplete family left on the patio. We all make our way inside happily exhausted.

"Bella, you should rest before dinner," Father says sternly.

"I shall agree with you, this time, Father. I do feel exhausted." I peck his cheek and then turn to my mother's kissing them as well.

"See you at dinner darling. Edward shall be home in two days time." Mother Es pats my cheek.

"I cannot wait until he returns."

"I'm going to take a turn around the gardens as I'm feeling stuffed," Alice says patting her stomach.

"Wonderful, we all will join you," my mother says taking my father by the arm forcing him to go.

Angela and I walk through the large house we call home. The halls are now so familiar to me; I could walk them with my eyes closed.

"I cannot believe Lauren," Angela says.

"It's very shocking, indeed. Also, Charlotte Clinton was acting very strange." I tell her as we turn towards the stairs.

"Oh? How so?" she asks.

"She said she had to speak to me about an urgent matter." I release Angela's arms taking the banister as I climb the stairs.

"How very odd. Do you know what it is she wishes to discuss?" Angela asks from ahead of me.

"No, I have no idea what it might be about, but she did seem worried. I do hope nothing is wrong, I do enjoy both she and the children very much."

Angela stops to ponder my words. "I guess you will know tomorrow when she calls on you."

"Indeed," I reply, holding my hand over my mouth as a yawn escapes. "It has been a lovely afternoon, but a nap is in order, I dare say."

Angela reaches the landing and moves to open my door. Once opened, she enters, and I can hear her drawing the curtains and preparing the divan for my nap.

Suddenly, she lets out a deathly scream.

"Angela!" I yell running towards the door.

I stop cold in my tracks.

What I see before me is frightening; Angela lies on the floor bleeding as Sophia stands over her with a knife in her hands. Angela whimpers from the floor, and I let out a shaky breath, thankful that she is still alive.

I instinctively put my hands over my stomach to protect my child while Sophia glares in my direction.

With a look of sheer hatred in her eyes, Sophia begins walking towards me, and I make a decision to run towards the stairs. She trails after me, grabbing my arm and flinging me towards the wall. I fall forward losing my breath as the horror of the situation hits me.

I may die.

She runs towards me with the bloody knife high above her head. "I hate you! I could have had Edward, but you ruined it!" she yells slashing the air as I run down the hall. "He loved me … I could have been the Duchess, but you … You took him from me. That day in his office, he would have submitted to me. Now I have to kill you and rid Edward of you and that thing you're carrying," she spits. "I will have him after you are dead."

Fear grips at my heart. If I die, my child dies with me, and Edward will be left alone. That would kill him. We must both survive this ordeal for him.

"Help! Help!" I yell desperately while trying to reach the stairs. But she comes after me still wielding the knife as if she is possessed.

Her eyes are wild and filled with rage as she continues to slash the air trying to reach me.

"Why are you doing this? Please, Sophia, stop this madness!" I cry out my hands gripping her wrist.

I hold on to her with every inch of my soul trying not to let the knife pierce me. All I can think of is my unborn child. If I allow the blade anywhere near me, he will not live.

 _I cannot let that happen._

 _I cannot let her hurt him._

I dig my slippers into the carpet pushing with all my strength to hold her back until someone comes to save my son and me from this mad woman! Where are they, why can no one hear my calls?

"Help! Help!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

In this moment of fear, I somehow know it is a boy I carry, and that he must survive. I press on, trying to hold her off, my voice lost as I use every ounce of my being to stop the knife from touching me.

"You even ruined my chances with Henry! He would have given me the pounds! He would have given me everything! I had him just as I could have had Edward. But his pitiful excuse for a wife is paying for what you've done!" she yells trying to push the knife down on me. "And now you will pay, too!"

My mind briefly goes to Lady Bolton and her safety.

"No!" I scream fighting her and praying that help comes soon.

We are on the edge of the landing as she pushes towards me and I push towards her, trying to prevent the knife from touching me. Thinking of my child, I kick her in the knee, catching her unaware as I thrust the hand that is holding the knife into the banister.

The weapon falls down to the floor with a clang, and now all of her anger is focused on me as she charges, causing me to lose my balance against the stairs. I grab onto her servant's gown making a rash decision to turn myself as we both fall down the stairs.

We both tumble together, over and over, our limbs combined as one. I hear a cracking sound before we come to a stop at the bottom of the very long staircase, my body is beneath a now unmoving, Sophia, and I feel wetness at my temple as liquid pools into my eyes.

Time passes so slowly as I lie there unable and unwilling to move. I am so incredibly tired, and I feel pain radiating throughout my person. Where is everyone … surely someone will find me soon …

"Bella!" Suddenly, I hear my father's strangled cry and the screams of the mothers and Alice as I am lifted gently into his arms.

My last thought is of Edward and our son. Please, God, save him, I beg before everything turns to black.

 _ **A/N: Surprise? I know it's most dreadful and I didn't dare warn you of anything! But you know me! I am a pure Angst wimp to the end! So hang in there! I am still in the midst of a family crisis and writing very slowly! I am thinking next chapter will definitely be a fortnight! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You all ROCK! Also my other story The Five Year Rule is up for top ten fict of August! Go vote EVERYDAY!twifanfictionDOTrecsDOTcom**_


	30. Chapter 30

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 30

 **Charles**

As the ladies and I stroll leisurely towards the garden, my thoughts wander to the afternoon get together, which had been organized by Bella. The picnic had indeed turned out to be a very pleasant affair despite that atrocious display put on by Lauren and that Mr. Allen fellow. I am sure if my son were here he would have put a stop to it immediately.

I admit, sometimes it is difficult for me to imagine what he and my daughter are up to when they disappear for hours. After all, Bella has always been and will continue to be, my little angel. But she is, indeed, a married woman now, and I couldn't wish for a better man than Edward for her. It is obvious he loves her more than his very life.

We are now near the family wing on the West front. Esme insisted we see the small garden that Edward's mother had started many years ago and that Mrs. Cope has kept alive. I walk behind the ladies as they prattle on happily about the events of the day. It is at this time that I hear a faint scream coming from the house.

I stop walking and turn, once again listening.

 _"Help! Help!"_

The voice sounds faint but desperate. I jump into action; running towards the house.

"Charles, what on earth are you doing?" Renee shouts in shock.

"I hear someone screaming!" I respond as I push on a large glass door.

" _Help_!" The screams of terror are louder this time.

"Dear God! Bella!" Renee cries and runs towards me. "Charles, that's our baby! We must open this door!"

Without a word, I push the locked door with all my strength leaving shattered glass in its place. Once inside, I help the ladies through so that they avoid the shards.

" _Ahh_!"

The scream is followed by a tumbling sound and we rush into the hall where we find Mr. and Mrs. Copes hurrying in the same direction.

I take off ahead of everyone, coming to an abrupt halt at the site in front of me. My precious daughter is at the bottom of the staircase; the body of a maid under her. There is blood running down her forehead.

"Bella!" I rush towards her.

"Mr. Cope, send for the doctor and the midwife immediately!" Esme

instructs.

"Dear Lord, it's Sophia. What on earth is she doing here?" Mrs. Cope asks.

"Where is Angela?" Alice cries out.

"Dear God! Bella!" Renee is by my side as I gently lift our daughter and proceed up the stairs with a crying Renee beside me every step of the way. Rushing into Bella's room, we find Angela on the floor; bleeding badly from multiple wounds.

I carefully lay my daughter on the bed while Renee and Esme tend to her. Alice then assist me with helping Angela and suggests we take her into the Sabine room down the hall.

I freeze in place.

I do not want to leave Bella.

"Go, Charles, we have to get Bella out of these clothes so that she and the babe can be examined." Esme nods to me with teary eyes.

I carry a an unconscious Angela to the Sabine room as instructed. Once she on the bed, Alice assists in stopping the bleeding from her wounds. I leave them and rush back down the hall where a few men are removing the body of the maid from the bottom of the stairs.

Mrs. Cope climbs the stairs when she sees me giving me a sad smile. "I've sent word to her sister, Mrs. Clinton, who was here earlier. I'm not sure how she gained entry into the house without anyone seeing her."

"How is it that no one heard my daughter cries for help? I heard her faintly as we took our stroll." I take a deep breath trying not to worry.

"It is a very large house but most of the servants were taking their meal in the kitchen. Mr. Cope and I were just going to join when we heard Her Grace scream." Mrs. Cope cries into a handkerchief.

"We need to send word to His Grace post haste. He should be at Denali's Inn by the time the rider reaches."

"Of course, I'll send word right away."

A commotion is heard as the doctor runs up the stairs. "My God, what has happened?" He asks urgently.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly Dr. Harris. Her Grace was attacked by one of our ex-maids."

"Her lady's maid, Angela was also attacked. She's in the room down the hall. It seems she was stabbed." I tell him, as it seems Mrs. Cope was not going to mention Angela.

"Good God! I just left The Boltons, Lady Bolton was also attacked!" He says rushing to Bella's door

I remain outside the door pacing as the midwife arrives shortly and joins the doctor.

Time stands still as a barrage of activity happens all around us. Once both Bella and Angela are mended, Esme, Renee and I gather in Bella and Edward's sitting room with Dr. Harris and Horatia to discuss the situation.

"Her Grace hit her head in the fall so we expect that she may be out for a few days. As far as the pregnancy, both Horatia and I conclude that she is still with child." Dr. Harris states.

"She did have some very mild spotting, but I believe the child will survive. We must watch her closely for any signs of distress or bleeding." Horatia gives us all a small smile.

I let out a prayer of thanks as I grip Renee's hand.

"Do we know when she will awake?" Renee asks desperately.

"She needs time, but I will stay and monitor her. Has word been sent to His Grace?" Dr. Harris asks.

"Yes, a rider was dispatched hours ago. How is Angela?" Esme asks with red-rimmed eyes.

"She sustained two stab wounds in her chest. She will survive, but she requires rest. I was able to stop the bleeding from the second wound where the knife had penetrated deeply." Dr. Harris sighs as he wrings his hands together.

"What news of Lady Bolton?" Renee asks.

"She is stable as well, but she was not as lucky as Her Grace and Angela. She was stabbed several times and has a large laceration across her face. I fear she will be scarred significantly. It is a shame that gentlemen do not take their wives into account when they have such affairs." Dr. Harris says causing us all to stare at him.

"Excuse me, sir, but my son had no affair with that woman! Of that I am certain!" I scream my anger getting the best of me.

"Doctor Harris, I shall have to ask you to please refrain from making such assumptions. It is a very delicate time for us, and rumors such as this are started very quickly." Esme gives him a pointed look.

"I shall take my leave. Please send for me if I am needed, no matter the hour," Horatia says bowing to us all.

"I shall see you out," Esme says walking out the room.

The doctor excuses himself to check on Bella as Renee falls into my arms in exhaustion.

"Charles, how could this happen? She was so happy, and poor Edward; I can't imagine how this news will affect him." She cries in my arms.

"This is my fault. I should have accompanied her to her rooms." I sob into her hair.

"No, please don't blame yourself. The important thing is that Bella and the baby will be fine. We must pray that she wakes soon."

We hold each other wrapped in our grief over our daughter and her babe. The guilt I feel for allowing this woman to harm Bella, and my grandchild is consuming.

The only peace I feel is knowing that vile woman, Sophia, now has a place in hell.

 **Edward**

When we arrive at my London Townhome, we are exhausted from the journey. Since we will only be staying two days in London before we return to Chatsworth,

both Carlisle and Jasper decided to stay here, as well.

Jenks greets us at the door with his usual air of professionalism.

"Two guest rooms have been prepared for Mr. Cullen and the Marquis of Hertford. Your rooms have been readied as well. I was disappointed that Her Grace would not be joining us." Jenks follows behind me.

"Thank you, Jenks. Her Grace wanted to make the trip, but I insisted she stay at Chatsworth."

I bow to him before walking into the parlor to find McCarty and Lady Winchester staring down at a small bundle in her arms.

"Masen, Whit!" McCarty yells startling the tiny babe.

"Emmett, she was just settling." The new, Lady Winchester whisper-shouts as she tries to soothe her daughter.

The nurse rises to assist, taking the baby from her mother.

"McCarty, how have you been enjoying my home?" I pat him on the back teasingly.

"Very well, it's a shame that we are away to my home in Winchester. I believe Rose will reconsider this marriage once she sees it!" He turns to his wife.

Lady Winchester stands and strolls to us. "Do not tease. You know I would not leave since you've made an honest woman out of me." She turns and smiles at us. "Your Grace, thank you for your kindness."

"Of course, Lady Winchester. I believe you know Lord Hertford and Mr. Cullen." We walk into the parlor and take places once she is seated.

The nurse brings the baby to her mother once she is calmed.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce our daughter. Isabella McCarty," Emmett gives me a wide smile.

"Isabella?" I look from McCarty to his wife.

"Yes. Her Grace was very kind to me when no one in society would go against Jessica. I have never experienced such treatment from a gentlewoman before. I hope one day my daughter could be such a lady." She smiles looking down at the blanketed bundle.

I am shocked and elated that they have named their child after Bella.

"How wonderful," Carlisle says as a maid comes to serve tea.

"Welcome back, Your Grace." Leah, an older maid curtseys at me.

"Thank you, Leah. How is the family?" I inquire of her husband and children.

" Very well Your Grace. I am looking forward to serving Her Grace; I have heard such wonderful things about her." She sets the tea down and starts pouring cups.

"I will inform her of your wish, and I dare say, she is indeed wonderful." My smile is wide as I think of my beautiful wife.

I must send her a missive informing her that we have reached London. I stand and stroll over to Lady Winchester taking a look at the babe in her arms. Her little cherub face is rosy red with a cute little button nose. She has a head full of downy blonde hair like her mother's.

"She is beautiful. Young Isabella will do her namesake proudly." I touch the babe's nose with my fingertip.

It seems as if Bella left an impression on the new Marchioness of Winchester as she does with anyone who encounters her.

"Shall we all go to White's?" Carlisle asks. "I am dying for the company of gentlemen and a friendly game of Whist."

"Of course, let me freshen up and write to my wife." I stand leaving.

When I reach my room, I immediately sit and start writing to Bella.

 _My Dearest Duchess,_

 _I have arrived at our London Townhome safely and shall attend the hanging tomorrow. I will leave directly after to return home to Chatsworth._

 _I am counting down the hours until we are again together._

 _My arms ache to be around you as my fingers twitch in anticipation to lie where our son rests._

 _I love you more than my very own life._

 _Your Husband,_

 _Edward Masen_

 _The Duke of Devonshire_

 **~TBD~**

White's is filled with gentlemen who are all in town for the hanging of James Hunter. Usually, in the off-season, this place is deserted when everyone retires to their country homes.

We find a table and immediately order a round of brandy before catching up with those we haven't seen in months. Most are newly married like myself; others wait for another season to come before settling down.

"Ahh! Masen, I see you've made it." Lord Bolton comes over to us looking forlorn.

I stand to greet him. "Henry, join us, please. How did things go with Sophia?"

He sits down greeting Whit, Carlisle, and McCarty. Henry briefly explains his predicament with Sophia and everyone is surprised at her boldness and determination.

Turning to me, he lets out an exasperated breath. "I did not give Sophia the pounds. Thank you for your advice; you were right, she was playing me for a fool." He takes a sip of brandy.

McCarty shakes his head. "I am glad that I am not the only who has had problems with the ladies."

"Yes, but you were able to divorce your problem. Henry, how did Sophia respond when you did not give her the pounds?" Carlisle asks.

"She became quite irate; raving about how we both will pay for duping her and that she will have her revenge. Were she not a woman I would fear for my life." He lets out a chuckle before taking a huge gulp from his glass.

A feeling of pure dread slowly rises through me, and I feel bile rise in my throat. My eyes stare at nothing as my mind wonders to Sophia. Is she mad? Would she do something rash?

"What exactly did she say?" I ask him urgently.

"Calm yourself, she is no threat to us. What could one woman possibly do?" He asks pouring more brandy.

"Never underestimate a woman scorned. She apparently had her sights set on a wealthy gentleman," Carlisle says as he starts dealing a hand of cards.

"Indeed. Thank heavens you never bed her Edward." Jasper looks at his card.

"Now that I have wed my wife, I shall never again take on a mistress." McCarty laughs as he throws down some coins.

"I cannot imagine ever wanting anyone else but my wife," I say honestly my mind still thinking of Sophia behaving madly.

"I would like to say I have learned my lesson, but I've always admired a pretty maid. However, the thought that I could have created a bastard child with Sophia has given me cause to remain faithful to my wife." Henry downs his brandy. "Violet would have never recovered from that betrayal being barren herself."

"I am sorry, let us be glad the Sophia situation is behind us." I take a sip of my own brandy unable to ignore the feeling of despair that seems to be hovering over me.

"Do you know where she has gone?" Whit asks.

"She is at her sister's, who is one of Masen's tenants. The Clintons, I believe."

I stand in shock. "She must leave immediately! I do not want her anywhere near my wife and child."

"Calm yourself, Edward," Carlisle says looking at me.

I take my seat, taking another drink from my glass. As I try to relax my nerves, there is a commotion in the hall and we hear raised voices.

"Sir, I cannot allow you in if you are not a member!"

"I assure you I am a personal friend of His Grace, The Duke of Devonshire! If you would just inform him of my presence." Baron Willoughby's voice is loud and obnoxious.

"Dear God, the man has followed you to London," Whit says bowing his head.

The head butler arrives at our table with a frustrated looking Baron Willoughby. He looks weary, as if he's been traveling for days.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, this gentleman claims to be of your acquaintance-" The butler begins.

"Edward! Please inform this servant that I am one of your closest friends." Baron Willoughby pleads.

Every occupant in the club has stopped what they were doing to watch our exchange.

"It is fine, I know the gentleman. Thank you, Wilfred." I place a few coins in the man's hand.

He has been employed at White's for many years, he does not deserve Baron Willoughby's attitude. He bows his head walking away as The Baron pulls a seat from another table and brings it to ours.

"Servants!" He says rather loudly.

"What brings you to town, Herbert?" I ask coldly.

"Mr. Biers informed me that you were away to London, and I must admit I was taken aback that you had left without me after I offered assistance. So I rushed to be of service of course. You know I do not own a home in town, so I will have to stay with you-" He prattles on.

"Who in God's name is this?" McCarty asks staring at The Baron with his mouth agape.

Henry stands. "Gentleman I think I will take my leave. Masen, please keep me abreast of the situation on your lands."

"Of course." I bow my head. "McCarty, this is Baron Herbert Willoughby he presides in Derbyshire, and his wife was friends with Bella and Alice in Forkshire." I give the Baron a tight smile.

"McCarty? The Marquis of Winchester, what a pleasure. It is wonderful to meet any friend of Edwards." He says looking around excitedly.

"I am not only his friend, but I am also his cousin," McCarty says not taking his eyes off the Baron.

"Baron Willoughby, were you saying that you do not have lodgings, and that you rushed here to be of assistance when I did not require nor ask of such?" I say sitting up at my full height.

I have been kind enough to this insufferable man, and it is time he knows his place. Enduring him for a few hours on end is one thing, but following me to town and assuming he can stay in my home is completely out of hand.

"Yes, I assumed as my friend you would be more than willingly to allow me to stay." He states smiling uncomfortably.

"You forget yourself, Sir. We are not friends, our wives are, and you have overstepped. I am here for one task only, and that does not include entertaining you. Because of our wives, I will allow you to stay at my home. But in the future, I would prefer you ask my permission before you show up to assist me." I take a sip of my brandy.

"Edward, truly you jest?"

"Trust me, he's not jesting Herbert. The Masen I know doesn't jest," Emmett says laughing. "Have a brandy old boy."

McCarty pours Baron Willoughby a glass of brandy, which he drinks greedily.

"I shall inquire with you next time." He looks around excitedly.

"Let there not be a next time. I am leaving tomorrow, directly after the hanging. There will be no lingering in town for me. If you wish to stay in London, you must make other arrangements." I look down at my cards unable to rid myself of the uneasy feeling that is taking over me.

"Are you worried about the Sophia situation?" Whit asks.

"I find myself not comfortable at all by how she behaved with Henry. The girl has no fear, and someone of that nature can be dangerous," Carlisle shakes his head as he plays a card.

"Something does not bode right with what Henry said," I admit to them. "Therefore, I want to get home as soon as possible. I would skip the hanging altogether if I had not made arrangements with the prison to speak with James.

Baron Willoughby is so captivated by the goings on in the club that he is seemingly ignoring us as he swivels his head from left to right.

"We will get on the road directly after the hanging and leave from Denali's at first light," Jasper reassures me.

"You must calm yourself, Edward! Bella is fine; she has Charles, Esme, Alice, and Renee to hover over her." Carlisle taps my shoulder.

We spend a few more hours drinking and playing cards. All talk is of tomorrow's hanging. Baron Willoughby spends his night excitedly trying to befriend several gentlemen.

When we return home, I have Jenks prepare a room for Herbert while the others excuse themselves. I wait in the parlor with him pouring us both a glass of brandy.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay. I do understand it was surprising to have me seek you out, but as my friend, it is your duty-"

I cut him off staring at him. "Herbert, since you do not have an ounce of decorum in your pinky finger let me give you a word of advice." I take a sip of my drink. "One, never tell me what my duty is. Two, if you would pay more attention to your wife and less attention to society, then I'm sure she would not need piano forte lessons from another gentleman."

He pales momentarily before he stands. "My marriage is my business."

"Yes, it is indeed. However, for someone who cares so much about his reputation, I would think you would treat your wife better. If word of an affair were to come out, you would be seen a fool and no one in proper society would conduct themselves with such a man." I stare at him drinking my brandy.

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation, and Jenks enters, informing us that The Baron's room is ready. I bid him good night and stay up drinking brandy and thinking of all that Henry reported as unease and dread continue to make their presence known.

 **~TBD~**

The next morning is extremely busy as everyone prepares to depart London. After partaking in a large amount of brandy last night, I still feel unsettled.

I have the urge only to stop at Denali's Inn to water the horses and continue straight away to Chatsworth. There is a nagging feeling inside of me insisting that I return home immediately.

Realistically, I know it's safer not to travel at night. I would be a bandits dream if I were accosted on my way home.

Rosalie, Emmett, and little Isabella are finally going to begin their lives at Winchester Manor. The house is still being renovated but is now in livable condition for the new family.

Breakfast is entertaining, as Herbert can't stop staring at Lady Winchester.

"Herbert, stop staring at my wife!" Emmett yells for the third time.

"I apologize, you are almost as beautiful as Her Grace herself," he states staring at her.

Whit laughs so hard that he nearly chokes on his eggs.

"I don't think that is a compliment, but thank you. Her Grace is both beautiful and kind, and I am glad to know her. To compare us does her a disservice, " Rosalie says bowing her head.

"Nonsense, when you come to stay for the Winter Ball I am convinced you two will be the best of friends," I tell her sincerely.

"Oh! A Winter Ball? How lovely; I do hope Lauren, and I are still a part of your inner circle." Herbert asks.

"I see no reason why you wouldn't be, as long as all we discussed last night is considered." I raise an eyebrow at him.

Once we are done with breakfast, we depart for Newgate Prison. The gathering is so large that one has to push to get to the front where the hanging will take place.

The carriage stops a few blocks away, and the five of us debark.

"Are you positive you want to speak to him? I can hardly imagine the conditions you will find him in," Carlisle says as we walk towards the prison.

"Whatever the conditions, it will be less than he deserves," I tell him looking up at the prison.

"I personally hope he rots in the deepest corner of hell," McCarty says coldly.

"Surely you do not mean to address that scoundrel?" Baron Willoughby asks in shock.

"I will not be alone, I will have my bodyguard, Whit with me at all times." I pat Whit on the back causing Carlisle and McCarty to laugh out loud.

In truth, Jasper handled the situation impeccably and has kept in contact with The Magistrate and his officers.

We walk past person after person, and I am greeted directly. I bow politely and keep my stride determined to get this ordeal over with so that I can return home to Bella.

Once we are approaching the prison gates, I turn to my companions. "We shall meet you all at the Wandsworth Gaol." I squeeze Carlisle on his shoulder.

Wandsworth is a section of the prison where murders are hanged.

"Jasper, please make sure he does not lose his temper in there," Carlisle warns looking at both of us.

"I shall try to control him," Whit says before we turn to and walk towards the iron gates of the prison.

The guards greet us roughly as they open the large iron entrance that lead to the inner courtyard of the prison. Whit and I are quiet as we follow behind. There is a great deal of activating happening.

Stopping in front of a wooden door the guard knocks harshly and moves aside when it opens to reveal another guard. We are instructed to wait. The room is small and damp; I can smell a stench of urine and human feces. Both Whit and I remove our handkerchiefs and cover our faces.

"Good lord! We are technically not even in the prison yet," I say to a horrified looking Whit.

After waiting a short moment, we are greeted by another prison guard.

"Your Grace, Lord Hertford, Hunter has been moved to a solitary cell so that you may speak to him. You will only have a few moments."

"That is all I will require." I take a deep breath through my handkerchief.

"Follow me. Do not touch the prisoner. We don't want your kind trying to help him escape," The large guard barks out at us.

His disdain for the gentry is clear in his voice.

"There is no chance of that happening," Whit tells him giving him a side glance.

We follow through a door to our left where prisoners lay waiting in one large cell. This must be the men who are due to hang today.

 _"Help, please sirs."_

 _"I'm innocent; I needed the food for my family."_

 _"Sirs!"_

They each call out to us, begging and pleading their innocence. They are all malnourished and unclean. The stench is heavier back here than it was on the other side of the door, but I do my best to ignore it.

We finally reach the last cell in the row. A hunched figure sits in the corner facing the brick wall. His hair is outgrown and a mangy beard covers his face. He rocks back and forth whispering to himself.

The sight of him, broken into pieces gives me great satisfaction. It is what he did to every girl that crossed his path. It's what he planned for my Bella.

CLANK CLANK

"Get up! You have visitors! The last you'll ever see!" The guard yells.

James looks up, and an eerie smile takes over his face. His teeth have become brown from months of neglect, and his eyes are black and soulless. It looks as if he has not bathed in months as layer after layer of dirt covers his face.

A maniacal laugh leaves him as he points at me in glee. "Masen! Come to gloat?"

I step closer to the bars looking at what he has become. "I've come to see you finally pay for your crimes."

"Always the fucking saint! I've always hated you. I should've been born into money! I should've married Isabella Swan." He spits out glaring at me.

My body begins to shake as I hold onto the bars. "Don't you dare speak her name!"

"The things I could have done to her. Her pale skin would have been a canvas for me to destroy. I would have used her until I had no more use for her! Like I did the Cheney girl, Kathleen and others," he laughs out as if their lives meant nothing.

"Enjoy your sport because you will die today, James and I hope you rot in hell." I turn away having enough of his madness.

We silently walk down the hall, and I hear him yelling behind me.

"Masen! You're not better than me! Masen!"

I ignore his words as we go out the same way we came. My nostrils have become accustomed to the stench of the prison as I wait to be let outside. Once there, I inhale the clean hair.

Whit grasps my shoulder. "Are you well?"

"Yes. I thought that maybe he would feel regret for hurting the girl and Lillian." I shake my head in disbelief.

"He has no remorse for his crimes. It seems as if he wished Bella was one of his victims." Whit shivers and looks at me with a grim look on his face.

"I would have killed him myself before I would have allowed that to happen."

We begin walking towards the masses who are all gathered around the gallows. We fight our way to the front and find Carlisle, McCarty, and Willoughby amongst the crowd. Henry Bolton is also there along with some other gentleman of our acquaintance.

"What did that scoundrel have to say for himself?" McCarty yells over the noise of the crowd.

"Nothing of importance, still the same miscreant he always was." I tell him leaning over so that he can hear me clearly.

"He mutilated a girl, nearly ruined your chances with Bella and worked with my trollop of an ex-wife to frame you and send highwaymen after my pregnant mistress. And he had no remorse for his crimes?" He is barely able to control his temper as he lists off James's atrocities one by one.

"None, at all." I stare as the criminals are ushered out of the jail and into Wandsworth Gaol where we all are gathered.

A chaplain leads the condemned as they walk two by two with constables on either side of them. Each man is wearing a white, linen shift over their filthy prison clothes, and a cap over their heads. There are eight in total.

They all mount a large, cart-like contraption that seems to be made specifically for the purpose of hanging a large number of criminals. A cord is firmly fixed around their necks, the end is fastened to the giblet. An eerie quiet seems to take over the crowd as the cord is also tied to a horse.

The chaplain begins reading a few verses of the Psalms before he leaves the cart.

My eyes travel to each man; they all look frightened. A boy not much older than sixteen years is crying out for his mother. My eyes find the last of the prisoners.

James Hunter.

His blue eyes are cold as they survey the crowd of his former peers and the common folk who have come to witness his doom.

One by one, each man's cap is drawn over his eyes. Finally, they reach James, and our eyes lock, and that is when I see it as clear as day.

Panic.

Fear.

It seems that he was holding on to hope that someone would save him. But as the officer wraps the noose around his neck, he appears to snap out of his arrogance.

As the linen cap is coveredpulled over his eyes, he screams. "NO! Do you know who I am?"

The crowd boos at him screaming that he is a murderer.

Ignoring the crowd, the executioner walks over to the horse and lashes it, causing it to race forward pulling the cart, which slips from under the feet of the eight men.

Everyone is silent as their bodies shake and spasm. Saliva falls from their mouths until their bodies still.

In a matter of an instant, James Hunter is no more.

 **~TBD~**

I am weary when we reach Denali's Inn. We all are, except Baron Willoughby who has kept pace with us the entire trip.

There is something depressing about watching a person die, and to watch eight men meet their demise, no matter the crime, takes something out of you.

I try to smile at my host and hostess as I partake in my meal. As ever, Tanya and Alistair are a delight, but the big surprise is my godson's presence.

"I hear my new godmother is the most beautiful woman in the world!" he says excitedly looking at me.

I laugh at his youth. "To me, she most certainly is, but pray tell me, where does this information come from?" I ask.

"Both Mother and Father have been raving about her, and there are rumors at University of course." He admits shyly.

Both Jasper and Carlisle laugh.

"Her Grace is the loveliest of creatures I have ever seen," Baron Willoughby says causing me to glare at him.

"Yes, thank you Herbert, but perhaps it is better to leave your opinions to your own wife," I say coldly.

"Please tell Bella I long to see her at the Winter Ball!" Tanya says bouncing excitedly.

"She has been counting down the days! I dare say we all have dumped you for Bella, sorry old boy!" Alistair reaches over and pats my back.

The table laughs joyfully. A happy retort was on the tip of my tongue until a rider rushes into the Inn.

I immediately notice Norman, one of my stable hands, rushing towards me. I stand urgently, causing the chair to fall backward.

"Your Grace! There's been an accident, Her Grace was attacked!" He shouts as he hands me a missive.

I stand still. The breath knocked out of me as my world seems to end.

Attacked.

"How?" I ask my voice barely a whisper.

"Sophia snuck into the house and attacked Her Grace and her lady's maid. That's all I know Your Grace. I was sent here right away. I didn't stop until I reached you."

"Edward?"

Whit calls my name, but I ignore him as I run over to Alistair.

"I need a horse! Right away!" I shout before turning towards the door.

"Edward, don't be mad … it's dark! You're sure to come across bandits," Carlisle says, ever the voice of reason.

"I don't give a damn!" I shout loudly causing the other guests to startle and stare.

Tears are falling down my face as I run out of the building toward the stables. The others are behind me and Alistair instructs a horse be settled right away.

"Come Masen, we will all take the carriage," Whit tries to calm me.

"I am leaving now, and if anyone of you try to stop me, I will not be responsible for the harm I shall cause."

A horse is saddled and brought to me. I mount the stallion and turn to my shocked companions. "Follow me if you must. Yah!"

I kick the horse urging it to move at breakneck speed.

I must get to my wife.

I have been riding for hours and the cold night air stings my body as I am not wearing an overcoat. I stop several times to give the horse a reprieve, once I am an hour outside of Derbyshire, I urge it onward with all I'm worth.

My mind is swirling with different scenarios of what happen. I blame myself solely for this atrocity. I do not know whether or not my wife and child are dead or alive. All I know is that I must reach them and I don't give a damn what it may cost me!

The horse seems to slow when I reach the Derwent River. I dismount, giving him a pat of thanks before I run towards my home.

My limbs move faster than they ever had in all my years, my chest hurt from the strain. The wind whips around me like a fierce opponent, but I dare not stop until I reach the large door of my home.

I try the knob but the door is locked, so I bang frantically for what seems like hours.

"Who's there?" Mr. Copes calls out in fear.

"It's me, Theodore! Open the door this instant!" I call out, angry that I must wait another second.

The door opens with a bang, and I rush in running past him.

"Your Grace!"

I ignore him running through the house as I remember every shortcut I learned as a small boy. I can hardly breathe as I finally reach the stairs to our wing, taking them two at a time.

I burst through our door, finding it empty. "Bella!" I yell frantically before rushing to her room.

The sight in front of me guts me to the core. Bella lies unmoving. Charles is sleeping in a chair with his head laid on the foot of Bella's bed. Mother Es and Mother Renee are asleep on a chaise lounge.

I rush to my wife's side, tears streaming down my face. Falling to my knees, I take her by the hand kissing it over and over.

"Oh, my Darling! Please forgive me." I cry as I look at her angelic face.

She looks so peaceful; her beautiful hair is draped around her. My hand goes to her stomach where I still can fill a small bump. Hope fills me that he is still safely within his mother.

"Edward," Mother Es whispers running her fingers through my hair the way she did when I was a child.

I can hear her and Renee's sobs of despair as I kiss Bella's hand.

"Has she woken?" I ask as tears still fall.

I care not for appearances, only that my wife and child are safe.

"No, Dr. Harris says she may be this way for a few days. She hit her head in the fall," Charles says with fresh tears in his own eyes.

"The babe?" My voice chokes up as I inquire about my son.

My hand still lies on her stomach.

"Both Horatia and Dr. Harris says he is strong. They believe it is a miracle, but it is still early." Renee walks over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

I stand, having enough information at the moment.

"I would like a moment alone with my wife, please," I state to our parents before crawling beside Bella in the bed.

I wrap my arms around her unmoving figure, pressing my head against hers. I kiss her lips ignoring the now, much louder sobs around us as they exit the room.

My lips press against my wife's softly as my tears drop onto her angelic face.

"I love you, my Duchess. I need you, darling. Please wake." I beg as I bury my face in her neck.

I cannot lose her and our child.

They mean everything to me.

They are my life …

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Indeed, this was a dreadful chapter to write! A few days short of a fortnight! I'm looking forward to hearing from you all! Last chapter reviews were very interesting! I did reply to at least half, sorry if I missed anyone! I love every review! Please know I have a very low angst tolerance! Next chapter, I will aim for a sennight but it may be a few days after!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _**Any mistakes are really mine b/c I have done adding after Fran sent it back. Do not tell on me b/c she gets very upset and may beat me!_

Chapter 31

 **Edward**

I lie next to my wife, talking to her for hours until sleep finally takes me. When I wake with her still in my arms, it is mid-day. My face is buried in her hair, my hand rests where our child lies and for one glorious moment I believed the entire ordeal was just a dreadful nightmare. As the fog in my mind slowly clears, and I notice how unresponsive Bella is to my touch, I know that this is not a dream.

Fresh tears fall as I gaze upon her unmoving form.

"Good morning, my love. Can you open your eyes for me?" I ask desperately while searching her face for any signs of waking.

There are none.

"Rest, darling. I will be here when you are ready." I bend down kissing her lips gently.

 _Knock. Knock._

I hastily make myself presentable, wiping my eyes and trying to straighten the clothes I slept in. I stride over to the door opening it to find Mrs. Cope with a tray of food.

"Your Grace, I have brought you something to eat," she says entering the room.

"I am not hungry." I close the door behind her before I walk back over to sit beside my wife.

"You must eat something." She sits the tray on the table. "The others arrived an hour or two after you did last night. Young Benjamin is with Angela."

At the mention of Ben and Angela I look up, realizing that I have not inquired of anyone today. Bella would be upset to know that I had not checked on her closest friend.

"How is Angela?" My voice is raspy with concern.

"She's weak and will have to rest, but she's conscious, unlike Her Grace-" Mrs. Cope starts crying.

She dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Come now, Her Grace would want us all to be strong. She will wake soon; of this I am certain." I give her a weary smile.

"She would want you to eat. Now come, Edward." She uses my given name the way she did when I was a boy and had done something wrong.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the tray. My stomach growls and I realize that I am famished.

"What news of Sophia? How did she get into the house?" I ask before I start partaking in the meal.

"It seems that she dressed in one of her old uniforms and snuck inside while most of the servants were having the mid-day meal in the kitchen. She knew the household schedule and knew the best way to get into the house without being seen." She stands to the side while I ravish the food.

My eyes are locked on Bella for any signs of movement.

"Is there any cause to believe that the Clintons were involved?"

"No, although Angela said that before they were attacked, Her Grace did mention that Charlotte Clinton wanted to speak with her on an urgent matter," Mrs. Cope says.

I stand and start pacing. "Send for Mrs. Clinton immediately! I want to know the pressing issue she was to discuss with my wife."

"Of course. You should also know that Sophia attacked Lady Bolton before she came here."

"Dear Lord! Is there no end to her madness? How is Violet?" I ask wondering if Henry has had word of his wife.

"I'm afraid her face was badly disfigured from the attack. Dr. Harris has been going back and forth between here and the Bolton's."

"This is grave news, indeed," I shake my head thanking God that so far Bella's injuries are minor, except for a few bruises on her person.

A light knock is heard before our mothers and Alice enter, along with a maid and the midwife.

The maid sets down a basin on the small table before hastily leaving the room.

"Edward, Horatia would like to once again examine Bella," Mother Renee says smiling sadly at me.

Alice walks over to Bella kissing her forehead and running her fingers through her hair. The sight causes my heart to ache and tears to pool in my eyes.

I clear my throat and nod my head. "Of course. Mrs. Cope, if you would excuse us. Can you also send someone up to assist me while Ben is unavailable." I nod dismissing her.

Mrs. Cope leaves the room, and I am alone with the four women and my sleeping wife.

Alice stands. "I'll go check on Angela to make sure she's eaten. I fear the maids are upset over our treatment of her."

Once Alice is gone, I move to stand at my wife's bedside. "Please proceed."

"Your Grace, perhaps you would like to leave the room?" The midwife asks.

"No. I would not."

"Edward, perhaps you could go freshen up a bit?" Mother Es suggests as she walks over to me.

"I am not leaving, and that's final." I stand my ground, not caring for propriety.

Horatia washes her hands in the provided basin before she begins examining Bella. She removes the duvet and lifts her gown. She looks up to me, giving me a small smile.

Placing her head on Bella's stomach, she listens for several moments before she gently presses. When she is done, she covers Bella up and stands to address us.

"There is no more bleeding. Therefore, I believe the babe is out of danger," she says smiling. "When she wakes, she should stay in bed for a month. I want to watch her and the babe closely for any signs of distress."

"Thank heavens!" Mother Renee says before wrapping her arms around Mother Es.

Mother Es pats her back smiling up at me through her own tears. "He will be fine, and before we know it, we all shall fight for who will hold him first."

"I will be so lucky to hold his foot with you two around," I tease happy for some semblance of good news.

I crawl into the bed next to Bella, now forgetting propriety altogether. I pull her close to me burying my nose in her hair. My only concern is my wife, and I care not who sees my affection for her and our child.

"Did you hear, darling. Our child is well, and now he needs you to wake. We both need you." I close my eyes kissing her forehead.

When I look up, I see Horatia watching us while Mother Es and Mother Renee busy themselves around the room.

"Your Grace, I have never seen a gentleman of your rank show such affection for their wife. It is a very refreshing sight," the midwife says bowing her head.

"Horatia, I shall show you out," Renee says leaving the room with Horatia following behind her.

I stay in the bed with Bella forgetting that Mother Es is still present as I hold my wife close to my chest.

Mother Es sits at the foot of the bed. "From the day I met Bella, I knew she was going to be your wife. You had this look in your eye when you danced with her. It was pure love and devotion. I did not have anyone look at me like that for many years until I met Carlisle and to know that this beautiful woman made you feel that way, I knew she was special." She dabs at her eyes.

I kiss Bella's hair. "She's everything to me. I can't lose her, Mother. Neither one of them." I lay my hand on her abdomen.

"You won't. I dare say she will awake soon and scold us all." She laughs looking over at Bella.

I kiss my wife before standing and walking over to kiss the top of Mother Es's head. "I'm going to dress so that I may speak with Mrs. Clinton. Please send for me if she wakes."

"Of course." She gives me a weary smile before I leave.

I walk into our room and immediately break down at the sight of our empty bed. I walk bleary eyed to it and bury my nose in her pillow inhaling her scent.

I close my eyes enjoying her smell, still so fresh as if she just stepped out of bed a moment ago. I take a deep breath pushing myself away.

Perhaps I should move Bella in here; she's never ever slept in her room, I do not like the thought of her sleeping in a strange bed. Of course, I am sure it will not matter as she will soon wake.

I walk into my dressing room to find Ben preparing the water for my bath.

"Ben, you should be with Angela. Someone else can attend to me."

"It is my duty, Your Grace. Besides, my hovering was irritating Angela." He laughs as he assists me out of my shirt.

"How is she doing?" I ask concerned.

"She's on the mend but insisting that she be allowed to tend to Her Grace. She's even tried to rise out of bed several times. I've never seen anything like their bond in all my years."

Once I'm undressed, I step into the tub. I did not notice how weary I felt until I am soaking in the hot water.

"I shall check on her once I am done speaking to Mrs. Clinton. Bella will never forgive me if I do not pay Angela a visit."

"Angela will not allow me to discuss the wedding until Her Grace is well. She said that Her Grace offered to throw a grand affair." He smiles widely. "I spoke to my parents, and they are able to visit in October for the wedding." He pours fresh water over my head.

I shake the water out of my hair before speaking. "October sounds wonderful. That will be plenty of time for Her Grace to rest."

It is news to me that Bella offered to host Angela and Ben's wedding but I'm not surprised since she loves the girl as if she were her own sister.

When she awakes, I will allow her any vice she pleases.

Dear Lord, please let it be soon.

 **~TBD~**

After I am dressed, I check on my wife and find Charles sitting by her bedside reading one of her books aloud to her.

I watch them quietly. It is very comical listening to him read a ladies novel with his gruff voice. He is imitating a feminine voice, and I am finding it very difficult to contain my laughter.

" _'There are the sights, Harrriet, to do one good. How trifling they make everything else appear! I feel now as if I could think of nothing but these poor creatures all the rest of the day; and yet, who can say how soon it may all vanish from my mind?'_ " He clears his voice and looks up at Bella. "Emma and Harriet are very silly girls. I thank heavens that you have never been a silly girl."

"No, she has not." I walk over to the other side of the bed kissing Bella's lips chastely. "I'm going to speak with Charlotte Clinton, then I will return. Will you wake for me, Darling?" I ask desperately.

My eyes roam her face for any signs.

There are none.

Charles and I are quiet for a moment before he clears his throat. "I failed her, Edward. I failed both of you. I replay the day over and over in my head wondering what I could have done differently. I should've been there to protect her."

I walk over and lay my hand upon his shoulder. "I am sure there was nothing you could have done to prevent this unless you followed Bella everywhere and we both know she would have never allowed that."

"No, she would not."

He shocks me by standing and pulling me into a hug. I pat his back awkwardly before stepping out of the embrace.

"Thank you for loving her Edward. I know I rarely show it, but I am very proud to call you my son." His voice chokes from the emotion.

I, myself, am overwhelmed and unable to form words. Having Charles's approval means a great deal to me.

"Thank you, Charles. I will return shortly.'

I leave the room and rush off to speak with Mrs. Clinton. I must find out if any other parties were involved. If anyone assisted Sophia, they will pay gravely.

I am of a mind to dig her up so that I may kill her myself.

I walk into my office, where I find the Clintons waiting for me along with Mrs. Cope.

Mrs. Clinton is crying into a handkerchief while her husband tries to console her as they sit on the chaise.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. That will be all for now."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Once the door closes behind Mrs. Cope, Charlotte Clinton rushes over to me falling at my feet. I am momentarily stunned as she starts speaking.

"Please forgive me! I knew Sophie was unwell, but I never thought she would harm Her Grace! You must believe me!" She sobs looking up at me with red-stained eyes.

Her husband rushes over and tries to assist her in standing. I help him walk her to the lounge.

"Charlotte, you must calm yourself, it's not good for either you or the babe." Mr. Clinton urges his wife as I pour her a cup of tea.

It seems Mrs. Cope has laid out refreshments for us to enjoy.

"Please calm yourself." I pass her the cup before sitting in a French chair. "Why must I forgive you, Mrs. Clinton?" I ask, containing my anger until I have heard the entire story."

She takes a sip of her tea before she leans towards me. "I knew Sophie wasn't well when she came to stay with us after she was dismissed from The Boltons. She would often go on about how Her Grace ruined her chances. Anytime I tried to defend Her Grace's character she would become very upset."

"The evening Her Grace visited, I discovered a bruise on Charlotte's cheek. Sophia had struck her." Mr. Clinton looks grave.

"Indeed?" I ask shocked.

"Yes. Charlotte informed me that Sophia lost her temper. At this news, I became enraged and wanted her out of our home immediately." He takes a deep breath.

"You allowed her to stay after she struck your wife who is with child?" I ask not understanding the pair of them.

"I begged him to permit her to stay. It wasn't her fault. When we were children, our mother died in childbirth leaving Sophie and me with our father. He was a very cruel man. Sophie protected me from him, but in saving me, she sacrificed herself. Sometimes she would get very upset when things did not go her way but she never once struck me." She cries as she sets her tea down.

"What did you want to discuss with Her Grace, the day of the picnic?" I ask trying to calm my nerves.

"Sophie had become more and more hostile towards Bella. She blamed her for marrying you, for being fired, even for the situation with Lord Bolton. When her Grace came to invite us to the picnic that is when Sophie became enraged. She claimed that Bella was taking me away from her as well," she sobs as her husband holds her hand.

"Why did you wish to speak to Bella if you did not believe Sophia would harm her?" I ask desperately.

My heart goes out to Mrs. Clinton; she truly seems to have loved her sister. She seems innocent of any wrong doing on Sophia's part, but to me Sophia sounds unstable and should have been reported to someone immediately.

"After Bella left our home, Sophie started conversing with herself madly, promising herself that she would get her revenge. I became afraid for Her Grace and begged Sophie not to harm her. That is when she struck me across the face."

I stand up in a rage, having heard enough. "Why didn't you inform anyone? She could have been stopped if you had just spoken up! The both of you!"

"I didn't want to believe Sophie was capable of harming another person. You must believe me!" She cries into her hands.

"Your Grace, please understand my wife loved her sister with all her heart. She did believe she would truly harm Her Grace." Peter pleads with me.

"I do not understand, Sir! My wife has not awakened in two days time, I fear for the life of our child! Two other women were gravely injured because of Sophia's madness! This could have been avoided if either of you had spoken up or even turned that dreadful woman out onto the streets!"

At my outburst, Mrs. Clinton cries hysterically as her husband stares daggers at my person.

"Your Grace, I understand you are upset."

"Your wife and children are well, Sir. You do not understand how I am feeling at all." I turn my back trying to calm myself.

"Your Grace, please do not evict us from our home. It's all we have." Mrs. Clinton cries causing me to turn and face her.

My heart breaks at the very sight of her. Bella would not allow me to cast blame on the Clintons. Sophia is the guilty person here.

I take a deep breath. "I would not do such a thing. I will find it in my heart to understand why you did not warn Bella of Sophia's behavior."

"I wanted to tell her at the picnic, but the children were so tired and in truth, I didn't want Sophie to be sent away to a mental asylum."

Her husband stands, taking his wife with him. "I am very sorry that we did not speak up sooner. I hope you and Her Grace find it in your hearts to forgive us."

"Her Grace is very kind. I shall follow her example." I bow my head to them, as they leave my office.

Mrs. Copes seems to appear and escort them out as I turn to pour myself a glass of brandy.

I am on my second glass when there is a knock on my door.

"Enter."

"Was it that bad?" Charles asks as he closes the door.

"Bloody dreadful!" I down another glass.

"Dr. Harris has just come from the Bolton's to check on Bella. Apparently, Lord Bolton has returned from London and has gone into a deep melancholy state and is drinking himself into a stupor."

He walks over to me taking the glass out of my hand. "Go check on Bella, son. Whatever occurred here will not change things."

"Charles, they could've warned her! They could have told anyone that Sophia was mad, and they did nothing!" I fling my arms across my desk causing the contents to fall to the floor.

Tears of anger fall down my face, and if it were anyone else, I believe I would care the outcome. But Charles and I seem to have grown closer in this short amount of time.

More like father and son than friends.

"Edward! Pull yourself together! Your wife and child need you. This family needs you. I only met Mrs. Clinton once, but I do not believe that she purposely allowed this to happen." He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"I do not believe she would, but to know one word from her could have changed things." I clear my throat and start towards the door. "You are correct, I must stay strong for Bella. I must go to her now. I would not want her to wake while I am out of the room."

"No, that would not be good. She will have both our heads. Come son, let's go check on my daughter." He walks towards the door.

"Of course, Father," I tease him.

He turns to me and gives me a small smile.

 **~TBD~**

Charles and I walk into the room to find Dr. Harris draining Bella's blood. I cringe at the sight of her arm over a basin as blood comes forth.

Bloodletting seems to be a necessary practice of doctors; I just hope it does not harm our child.

"Is this safe for the babe?" I ask with worry in my voice.

"Your Grace. It is safe. I believe this will have her awake by the morning if not sooner." He states passing the basin to a maid.

"Very well. My father said you were at the Bolton's?" I ask noticing both mothers perking up when I called Charles, father.

"Yes, yes. It is a very dreadful scene! Lady Bolton is refusing to see her husband because of his affair while he drinks himself unconscious outside of her rooms." The doctor states excitedly.

I dare say Dr. Harris is a gossip.

"Oh dear, Edward. Perhaps you should call on them?" Mother Renee asks.

"I cannot call on anyone while Bella is still unconscious. Perhaps, after she is up and about but until then, Henry and Violet must wait." I sit down next to Bella bending to kiss her lips.

"I shall take my leave. Please send for me once she wakes." Dr. Harris leaves the room.

"Edward, we are all going to prepare for dinner would you like to join us?" Mother Es asks.

"No, please have Mrs. Cope send up dinner." I smile at her.

"You must eat. You need your strength, Edward," Mother Renee says.

"Let the man be, you two. Stay with Bella, son. We will return after to check on you both."

"Thank you, father," I say the word easily as it falls from my lips.

Both mothers smile, looking from Charles to myself. They leave me alone with my wife, and I take the chair next to her bedside.

The book Charles was reading is on the side table, and I pick it up looking it over.

" _Emma_? Is this a new one?" I ask before I start reading aloud where Charles has marked his place.

 _"'I cannot make speeches, Emma', he soon resumed; and in a tone of such sincere, decided intelligible tenderness as was tolerably convincing. "If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. But you know what I am. You hear nothing but truth from me. I have blamed you, and lectured you, and you have borne it as no other woman in England would have borne it.'"_

I look up smiling at my wife. "Spoken like a man truly in love."

I continue reading for what seems like hours until weariness takes over and I rest my head on the bed letting sleep take me into peace.

"Edward …"

I hear the sweetest sound as soft fingers gently stroke my hair.

If this is a dream, I dare not wake.

"Edward," Bella's sweet voice seems to grow stronger.

Her fingers run through my hair, and I open my eyes.

The most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen in all my life are looking at me.

"Darling! Oh, darling. You're awake." I kiss her hand the tears falling from my eyes.

I climb into bed pulling her close to me.

"Edward, the babe? Is he …" Tears fall from her eyes.

I shake my head. "He's well." I take her hand placing it on her small abdomen. "He's well, but you will need your rest. Oh, darling. I love you with all my heart."

I kiss her lips softly.

I savor this moment with her before I rush to inform our family that she is awake.

"May I have some water?" She asks her voice hoarse.

I jump and pour her a cup before I assist her in holding it as she looks at me lovingly before her eyes water.

"I … I tried to fight her. To protect him …

Angela? Oh God, she attacked Angela and came after me with a knife."

"Shhh, do not worry about anything darling. The important thing is that you both are here, and I shall never again leave your side." I run my fingers through her silky strands. "I love you, My Duchess. Never leave me." I cry into her neck.

Her fingers run through my hair as we lay in each other's arms.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers as she remains in my arms.

Safe, where she belongs.

Forever.

 _ **\- Emma by Jane Austen was published in December 1815 (so I took some liberties!)**_

 _ **\- Bloodletting-**_ **the surgical removal of some of a patient's blood for therapeutic purposes.**

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! Our Duchess is awake! Tell me truthfully would you forgive the Clintons? Do you think they are to blame? Could one word have saved everyone? We all must thank my beta Fran for pushing this chapter out before she went to party at the TFMU! I shall try for a few days late of a sennight! Thank you for reading & reviewing! **_


	32. Chapter 32

_This story has been pre-read by The Countess if Fanfiction Fyrebyrd & beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran. _

Chapter 32

 **Bella**

My mind is foggy. Aches and pain seem to cover my entire person. I feel very feeble, and I am famished. My eyes roam around the room, and I notice my husband resting at my bedside with his head down.

His unruly bronze hair is a catastrophe, and I run my fingers through it trying to bring some order to the chaos. A small smile graces my lips, as my ministrations seem to have no effect.

"Edward …" I whisper.

My voice is hoarse from not being used. Edward shifts slightly but otherwise stays asleep.

His hair feels divine between my fingertips and I vaguely recall that he was away to London. I try to remember the events that led to me lying abed, but I am not able to do so.

"Edward," I run my fingers through his hair once more trying to wake him.

He opens his eyes, staring at me as if he does not believe what he sees.

"Darling! Oh, darling. You're awake." He kisses my hand, tears falling from his eyes.

Edward climbs into the bed, wrapping me in his arms. He buries his head in my neck, his body shaking with the weight of his sobs.

The sight of my husband crying before me seems to pull at my very heartstrings bringing memories back of Sophia attacking my child and me.

My child!

I let out a gasp of shock. Edward looks into my eyes, kissing my lips gently.

My own tears fall as I look desperately at my husband. "Edward, the babe? Is he …" I cannot finish the sentence as my heart plummets.

He shakes his head. "He is well."

He takes my hand placing it on my stomach. I can still feel the small protrusion that was there before the accident.

"He's well, but you will need your rest. Oh, darling. I love you with all my heart," he says before kissing my lips.

My throat feels parched, and I clear it, smiling up at my wonderful husband. "May I have some water?"

Edward helps me and I drink readily. After I lie back once again, feeling somewhat refreshed, the memories of Sophia's violence infiltrate my mind, and I feel as if the moment is happening for the second time.

Suddenly, I feel the need to explain. "I … I tried to fight her. To protect him … Angela? Oh God, she attacked Angela and came after me with a knife."

"Shhh, do not worry about anything darling. The important thing is that you both are here, and I shall never again leave your side." He runs his fingers through my hair immediately calming me. "I love you, My Duchess. Never leave me." He cries into my neck.

"I love you, too, Edward." I stay in his arms happy that we are together and that our child is well.

We seem to lay together in silence for eternity until there is a small knock on the door.

"How is she doing, Edward?" I hear my mother ask.

I look up to find her, Mother Es, Alice and my father all entering the room.

"See for yourselves," Edward says releasing me.

I turn and give a weary smile.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" my mother shouts rushing over with tears in her eyes.

"Bella!" Mother Es follows closely behind her.

Before I know it, I am being embraced by both my mothers and Alice is crying at the foot of the bed while she holds onto my legs.

When I am finally released, my father walks over to me with tears running down his face. I am stunned speechless, as I have never seen him show such strong emotion.

"Father?" I ask curiously.

He sits, enveloping me in a hug. Sobs wrack his body, and I do not know how to react. My mother is on the other side of me, and she reaches out patting his back as they surround me in a hug.

I feel Alice lay her head on my knees, her tears wetting the duvet that is covering me.

"I thought I lost you." My father sobs.

"I'll go have someone send for Dr. Harris," Edward says.

I pull away from my parents to look at my husband. "Don't go," I beg, wiping the tears from my eyes.

My parents release me, and my husband takes their place. "I'll stay close if you would like."

He pulls me closer to him, and I bury myself into his chest. His scent assaults my senses, and I am immediately comforted.

"I will go and send for the doctor as well as inform Jasper and Carlisle. Everyone's been so worried," Alice says standing to leave.

I look up to her as she walks over and kisses my forehead before leaving the room. Mother Es with tears in her eyes, takes me by the hand.

"Please never frighten us like that again." She squeezes my hand.

"I will not. May I see Angela?" I ask looking up at my husband.

"Not until Dr. Harris has given you the all clear. The midwife wants you abed for a month. So no walking anywhere for you," he says very sternly.

"However shall I get around?" I ask horrified of the news.

"I will carry you," he says as if there was ever a doubt.

"Edward that will not be necessary-"

"Listen to your husband, Isabella," my father says standing over us.

"Thank you, father," Edward says.

My eyes widen, and I am not sure that I heard correctly. I look from my father to my husband not believing my ears.

"There have been some interesting developments while you were out, darling," Mother Es teases.

I turn to my husband, raising my eyebrow in question. "Father?"

He nods his head but does not give me an explanation. Moments later, there is a knock on the door. Jasper, Alice and Carlisle enter and my entire family surrounds me.

I look around the room locking with the deep green eyes of my husband. My heart is filled with so much love for this man. Although he has moved to allow the others to encircle me, and give me their well wishes, he gives me a wink from where he stands. The simple act fills me with pure joy, and I know all will be well.

When Dr. Harris arrives, everyone, except Edward and my mothers leave the room. My husband stands guard as I am poked and prodded by the doctor's chubby hands.

"I dare say, Your Grace, you are on the mend. I would like you to get plenty of rest, and you must refrain from any other activities." He turns and raises an eyebrow at Edward.

I suppress a giggle as Edward gives the poor man a deadly stare as if he wouldn't dare dream of such a thing. I am instantly saddened because I want nothing more than to be connected with my husband once more.

Dr. Harris stands, washing his hands in the basin. "I must be going, I dare say my own wife is missing me. I have been at the Bolton's. Lady Bolton is in dreadful spirits, her wounds are fresh, and yet she demanded that I remove her bandages so that she could see the damage herself!" he says outraged.

"Oh dear heavens!" my mother cries.

Edward scowls at him as tears pool in my eyes.

"Oh, poor Violet! Edward, we must call on her," I say as he sits down beside me.

"No, you are in no condition to call on anyone. I'm sure she wishes to be alone for now." He kisses my knuckles gently.

"I know, Edward, but the entire ordeal makes me feel dreadful, and I wish I could pay her a visit."

"You are very kind, Your Grace. Lady Bolton will need a friend more than ever in the near future." Dr. Harris bows his head before he leaves my room.

"I'm going to bed. The excitement of the last two days has taken a toll, and now that you are awake I feel very exhausted," Mother Es says, leaning down to kiss my cheeks. "I love you, darling girl."

"I love you too, Mother Es." I give her a teary smile.

I am feeling very emotional and tired myself, and I'm still very sore.

My mother comes and kisses my forehead lovingly. "Goodnight, darling. This has been one of the happiest days of my life. I love you," she says as she stares into my eyes.

"I love you too, Mother. Now please get some rest." I smile at her.

Once I am alone with my husband, Edward crawls into the bed pulling me into his arms. His hand lays where our son is safely sleeping. My own automatically go on top of his.

His lips press against mine in a soft kiss, and I wish it were so much more, but he pulls away leaving me wanting.

"Sleep, My Duchess," he whispers.

"Promise you will be here when I wake?" I ask, already feeling myself succumbing to sleep.

"Always."

I feel a soft kiss on my temple before sleep takes over.

 **Edward**

After keeping my wife reposed most of the day, I carry her into her dressing room to the waiting tub.

Harriet, one of the maids, stands aside waiting patiently for me to leave.

I sit Bella down on the small stool before turning to her. "Thank you, Harriet that will be all."

Harriet blinks at me in shock. "Your Grace, I do not understand." The girl sputters nervously.

"There is nothing to understand; I will tend to my wife," I say sternly looking at her.

She bobs a curtsey and turns to leave, but is stopped by Bella.

"Harriet."

"Yes, Your Grace?" she asks.

"Please remember, whatever you see while tending me is private and not to be shared," Bella says calmly but with authority.

"Of course, Your Grace." Harriet turns and rushes out of the room.

I turn to my wife with a grin on my face. Seeing her show authority causes a hunger to stir inside of me, but I ignore it. Once Bella is healed, and our child is out of danger, we will have our opportunity to reconnect. Until then, I must contain myself.

I assist Bella with removing her chemise.

"I do love when you show your authority. It is a sight to behold." I kiss her temple.

"Do you think I was too hard on her? It's just that the maids are terrible gossips. Imagine how much talk there would be if they became aware that you had bathed me!" She gives me a stern look as I pick her up and walk over to the waiting tub.

"I do not care about kitchen gossip, I will tend to my sick wife," I reply as I pour the tepid water over her hair.

She relaxes in the tub as I gently lather her hair. "I'm not sick, so you do not have to hover. I am slowly regaining my energy and appetite."

I kiss her bare shoulder. "I'm going to hover, and there is nothing you can do but accept it. I have never been so afraid in my life." I bury my head in her neck as my hand caress the bare skin of her stomach.

Bella turns her head towards me kissing my cheek gently. "I must admit I am enjoying your hovering. I missed you terribly before the accident."

I begin to lather the provided sponge and then gently bathe my wife. It seems like a lifetime ago that I was in London away from her.

"London was awful without you, I thought of nothing but having you in my arms once more." I let out a deep breath.

"I do not know if I will ever be able to part with you again. I know it sounds very unreasonable," she giggles as I soap her delectable breasts.

Her body has changed so much in the short time she has been carrying our child. My eyes are greedy, and my member is hard, but I diligently bathe my wife aware that she is recovering from being attacked and nearly losing her life and the life of our unborn child.

As I wash her, she informs me of the picnic and of Lady Wiloughby and Mr. Allen's appalling behavior.

"I cannot believe Lauren had the audacity to bring that blackard to our home." I shake my head as I assist Bella out of the tub.

"The way they were giggling and touching like lovers was dreadful, Edward. I had to insist they leave."

As I wrap a towel around her transforming body; my heart stops at the sight of her bruises.

"It seems that Lady Wiloughby is perfect for her husband. They are both fools in their own way," I sit Bella down in front of the mirror and begin to brush her hair.

She smiles as she looks at me through the looking glass. "Your Grace, it seems as if you've missed your calling as a lady's maid," she teases me.

I laugh, enjoying the fact that I can look after my own wife.

"I will always be your servant." I bend down and kiss the top of her head.

I continue to brush her hair, giving her an account of my trip to London and Baron Wiloughby's action.

After Bella is fed and dressed, I pick her up and walk her down the hall to visit Angela.

"Is this really necessary? I can walk," she says as we pass a giggling Harriet in the halls.

"You are not supposed to be up. I'm only taking you to see Angela because she most definitely cannot move with her wounds still healing. "

We reach the door, and Bella knocks twice. Shortly after, Ben opens, smiling broadly at the woman in my arms.

"Your Grace! You look well." He bows his head to her opening the door widely so that we may enter the room.

As soon as Angela sees Bella, she starts crying. "Oh, Bella!"

"Angela! I'm so happy to see you," Bella says as I sit her down on the bed.

Angela slowly sits up, and the two women hug. They cry and whisper warm sentiments in each other's arms as Ben and I look on hopelessly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you, Bella. I keep replaying the entire incident over and over in my head." Angela cries.

"Oh, Angela! Do not fret; there was nothing you could have done. Sophia was wrathful; I thank the Lord we all survived. Even this little one." Bella pats her abdomen and Angela lays a hand on top of hers.

"I was so happy when Alice gave me the news. We must start a blanket for him with the fabric you ordered," Angela says happily.

"We can start while we both are abed, that is an activity I'm sure His Grace will approve of. We must also start planning the wedding!" Bella turns to look at Ben. "When will your parents be able to come to Chatsworth?"

Ben seems to become shy under my wife's attention as he fumbles his word. "October … Your Grace."

"How wonderful! I must start the preparations. This fall will be quite busy along with planning for the winter ball," Bella says excitedly.

"Darling, one thing at a time. You are still recovering." I try to give my wife a stern stare, but she rolls her eyes at me.

It is very un-Duchess like of her.

"Edward, I will be fine; I promise not to overextend myself," she says raising an eyebrow in challenge.

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I promised myself at her bedside vigil that I would allow her anything as long as she wakes.

"As long as you promise to rest. I see no reason why you cannot plan the wedding and the winter ball."

Bella smiles at me and my heart warms. A knock on the door interrupts my moment with my wife.

Alice enters smiling sadly as she rushes over to Bella and Angela. "We are leaving at the end of the week. Jasper says we cannot delay our return to Hertford any longer." Alice begins to cry.

"Edward, Ben, can you please give us a moment?" Bella asks gently while she rubs Alice's back.

I do not want to leave her for one second, and she sees my hesitation. "Perhaps you can go find the other gentlemen; I promise not to move. I'll lie next to Angela if that would please you or you can move me to the chaise."

I nod, walking over to help my wife lie down in the space next to Angela. Bending I kiss her lips chastely, aware of the other occupants in the room.

"I will return shortly, do not walk at all. That is an order, Bella," I say sternly.

"Yes, Your Grace." She teases giving me a smile.

I reluctantly leave the room counting the seconds until I am able to be with my wife once more.

 **~TBD~**

My leg bounces nervously as I sip on my drink. I found Charles, Jasper and Carlisle in the library enjoying my brandy while discussing the hanging with Charles.

I remove my pocket watch, checking the time; I've been with the men for a little over an hour. The mothers joined the girls when they caught sight of me in the hall. I promised Bella I would allow her to visit with Alice and Angela but being away from her is too painful.

"Stop watching the time, man! She's fine," Jasper says giving me a pointed look.

"I know she is, yet it doesn't stop my worrying." I stand and walk over to where the rest of the men are sitting. "When do you depart for Hertford?"

"I'm hoping Friday if you are in agreement."

"Why wouldn't I agree? I understand that you have prolonged your return home. Your mother must be in an uproar." I chuckle thinking of the Dowager Lady Hertford.

I'm sure the woman is outraged that I had her son at a hanging and so close to a criminal.

"Her last missive was very pleasant. She told me that we should take our time. I do not think she is ready to relinquish the reins of being Lady of the house to Alice." He sighs shaking his head.

"It is going to be a very interesting life for you. Is your mother staying at Hertford House indefinitely?" Father asks laughing at Jasper.

"I have offered her the London Townhome, but she wouldn't dare dream of staying in London for the offseason. There is a little cottage on our land, but she also refused it." Jasper shakes his head.

"Best to purchase her a home she thinks suitable," Carlisle says taking a sip of his brandy.

There is a light tap on the door, and Mrs. Cope enters with an appalling looking Lord Bolton behind her.

His eyes are bloodshot, his clothes a wrinkled concoction as his hair sits wildly on top of his head. He looks as if he has not slept in days and is obviously inebriated.

"Masen!" Lord Bolton yells, walking past Mrs. Cope. "I need to speak with you!" He trips over his own feet as he come towards me."

"Calm yourself, Henry." I rush over assisting him to a chaise.

Mrs. Cope hastily retreats as I sit next to him.

"I had nowhere else to go, but I couldn't stay home another second. Violet demanded that I leave." He shutters as Jasper thrusts a glass of water in his hand.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," I say trying to comfort him.

"She hates me, Edward! Blames me for the attack and she is right. If I had never touched that cursed woman my wife would not be scarred for the rest of her life." He finishes his water in one gulp as we all stand around him.

"Give her time. She was attacked by a mad woman and disfigured for no reason at all, but that Sophia felt wronged. You need to stay strong for her and stop drinking, man!" I yell at him.

I would've liked to drink myself away while Bella lay unconscious, but she needed me, still needs me.

"Edward is right, Henry. Pull yourself together. If she wants nothing to do with you once she recovers, then allow her that, but we all know that she must remain your wife so give her time," Carlisle says sitting down.

Henry seems to deflate in front of us as his body shakes with sobs. All the men look on horrified.

"Jasper, Carlisle let's go check on the ladies, shall we?" Father says escorting the other two gentlemen out of the room.

Once I am alone with Henry, I sit next to him in silence for a moment.

" Yes, you have had your indiscretions, and for that you were wrong, but you had no idea that Sophia was a mad woman and would go after your wife. I never touched her, and yet she blamed my wife for everything." I take a deep breath.

"How can you say that Edward. I have been having affairs for years and finally my ghosts have caught up with me. I wish Sophia would have mutilated me!" He cries into his hands.

"But she did not. Now you must pull yourself together and be there for your wife. You must allow her to be upset but be near her. Tell her how you're feeling and of your regret. Most importantly tell her of your love." I pat him on his back.

We sit in silence for minutes until Henry looks up at me. "Thank you, Edward."

"Bella and I are here for the both of you, and she is impatient to visit Violet. Once she is up and about, she will call." I stand.

"Oh dear God, how is Her Grace? I am sorry I didn't ask sooner," Henry says walking towards the door.

"Both she and the child are well. Now go home to your wife so that I may check on mine."

I escort him out of the library and to his carriage. I've never been particularly close to Henry, but I've always been fond of Violet. I do hope that they both recover from this.

I watch his carriage as it leaves before I turn around to find Mrs. Cope.

"Her Grace is asking for you." She gives me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. I've been away from her longer than I would have liked."

I bow my head before I rush up the stairs to be with my wife.

 **~TBD~**

The week sped by in a whirlwind of resting and arguing with my wife. She feels that I am hovering unnecessarily, and is particular tired of being carried around in my arms. I personally enjoy it, so there is no need for her to be upset. She worries that I am overextending myself, but as long as she is safe, I am more than happy to transport her.

"I can walk, Edward," Bella says folding her arms as she glares at me from our bed.

I admit the bed in her bedroom was comfortable but having her back in ours brings joy back in my heart.

"Darling, you are not to be out of bed, so your only option is that I carry you downstairs. Unless, you would like Alice and Jasper to come up and say goodbye to you in our bedroom?" I bend down and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Fine, but if you have back pain I will not feel bad for you at all."

I lift her off the bed adjusting her in my arms before I kiss her lips quickly. "You, my darling wife, will be worth it."

The past few days I have been carrying her to different locations in our home when she is not resting. In truth, she and my child weigh nothing, and I welcome being of some use to her.

"I have written to Violet to let her know that I am thinking of her and will visit as soon as I am no longer on bed rest," Bella says as I descend the stairs to the main foyer.

"I am sure that will give her some comfort," I say as we join the rest of our family.

"Oh, Bella! I'm going to miss you so much." Alice cries rushing to us.

"And I, you. But we will see each other in a few months at the wedding!" Bella says excitedly.

We all walk outside where there is a chair waiting for my wife. I sit her down, pecking her lips.

Alice bends practically pushing me out of the way.

I walk over to Jasper, clasping him on his shoulders. "Thank you for everything."

"There is nothing to thank me for. You're like a brother to me," Jasper says smiling over at our wives who are hugging goodbye.

Mother Es and Mother Renee watch the two of them closely as Father smiles at Jasper.

"Watch over my niece. We shall see you both here in October," Father says as we all join the ladies.

"When do you think you will return to Forkshire? I'm sure we can visit; it is no more than a day's ride," Jasper says.

"I am not sure. I do not think any of us want to leave Bella just yet," Charles says as Carlisle joins our group.

"In truth, I fear we will never return home if the ladies have anything to say about it," Carlisle says.

"I heard that Carlisle," Mother Es says glaring at him. "We will only stay a few more weeks."

"You and Charles could always leave us. I just want to make sure Bella is fully recovered," Renee says.

Jasper bends and kisses Bella on her cheek. "You take care of yourself and do not let Masen annoy you too much," he teases.

"I am not annoying, I am a concerned husband." I raise my eyebrow at the both of them.

Bella ignores me turning to Jasper. "You watch over my sister, and I shall see the three of you soon." She smiles with a twinkle in her eye.

I stare at my wife, wondering what she means when Alice blushes, bowing her head.

"I can't believe I will have two babies this time next year," Renee says excitedly.

I stare at my friend with my mouth agape. "You are to be a father, and you did not tell me?" I ask my feelings a little hurt.

"Alice and I agreed not to share our news while Bella was recovering, but I see she ignored our conversation," he says looking at his wife.

"I couldn't contain it a moment longer. And you know how Aunt Renee and Esme are, they can uncover any secret!" She tries to defend herself.

"Congratulations! I am happy for the both of you." I pull him into a hug shocking everyone around us.

"Thank you, Edward! I would've told you sooner, but you were rightfully occupied."

Congratulations are given to Jasper from the men, as the women already knew of their news.

I approach Alice, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "I am elated for the both of you."

"Thank you, Edward. I am so very happy that our children will grow up together," she says kissing my cheek.

"Alice, we must leave if we do not wish to be on the roads at night. I believe only Edward can travel at night and not be attacked by bandits," he teases patting my back.

"I believe I would have taken on any bandit to get to my wife." I kiss Bella's hair.

"Do not speak of it. I still cannot believe you rode through the night on horseback!" Bella says in shock.

When she first heard of my adventure to reach her and our son, she scolded me fervently. In truth, I will do it all over again. Their wellbeing is my primary concern.

Alice and Jasper wave goodbye as their coach leaves Chatsworth. We all stand watching until it disappears from our sight.

"I definitely shall miss them. I would visit, but I cannot dare be around the Dowager Lady Hertford for more than five minutes!" Mother Es says.

"I dare say more like two minutes. You would spend the other three murdering her," Renee teases as they all walk into our home.

"Come, Edward, bring Bella to the Blue Drawing Room," Mother Es instructs me.

"She must get her rest, Mother Es," I say trying to contain my anger.

I lift my wife from the chair following behind our parents. " I do not wish to go to bed. Please, Edward," she asks, her bottom lip jutting out some.

I look into her deep brown eyes unable to deny her anything.

"Very well, but not too long. Doctor's orders." I follow behind our parents as they navigate the halls of Chatsworth.

"Thank you," she whispers against my neck.

I stop walking and look down at my wife. She kisses my lips, and for a moment, I forget that she is healing and that our family is only steps away.

I kiss her fervently enjoying the feel of her tongue as it glides against mine. I am reminded that it has been weeks since I've been inside of my wife.

I end the kiss reluctantly. Opening my eyes, I find Bella with want in her eyes.

"I miss you," she whispers as her fingers run through the nape of my hair.

"Soon," I reply.

I take a deep breath continue on toward the Blue Room.

The day I can be one with my wife again cannot come soon enough.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Please forgive me! I was writing very slowly and I had been hit with a bit of melancholy that lasted nearly two weeks! Well here we are! I will update in a fortnight, (if not sooner!) Thank you for your support!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 33

 **Bella**

It has been nearly two months since the accident. While it has been difficult, being cared for and looked after by everyone, it has also shown me how much my family loves both my child and me.

The first few weeks were plagued with nightmares of falling with my babe in my hands. He would tumble down the stairs and the pure dread I felt that awful day would encompass my dream. Edward would comfort me by kissing my brow and rocking me back to sleep.

It has been some time since I've had that dream and I hope to never experience anything such as that ever again; neither in sleep nor while awake.

I let out a sigh as I turn to watch my husband standing over me as if he is a constable and not a Duke. The Midwife, Horatia, is finishing my examination under his watchful eye. It is obvious that Edward being in the room makes the poor woman uncomfortable. Apparently, this was his practice when I was unconscious and being examined.

Our mothers are used to this behavior, but I am positively shocked they allow him such freedom. I soon learn that there is no fighting with the Duke of Devonshire on this matter since he refuses to listen to me when I ask him for privacy.

I know he has seen every part of me uncovered, well not lately … I have been up and healing for nearly over a month now. This is my final examination and will hopefully give me permission to resume marital relations with my husband.

We haven't been intimate since before he left for London, even our kissing has been limited. Whenever they become heated, he pulls away from me, either by pretending to be tired or insisting I rest.

Thank heavens I've been planning Angela and Ben's wedding from my sick bed. Everyone shall return in four weeks time to celebrate. I dare say we are going to have a full house with some servants from Forkshire attending as well.

"All is well, Your Grace," Horatia says washing her hands. "Have you felt any movement?" she asks.

"I believe so, just little flutters here and there." I smile at her placing my hand on my stomach.

"Soon enough you will feel a foot in your rib or a knee on your bladder." She teases. "You are hale and hearty, but I do want you to refrain from any heavy lifting, and you must get plenty of rest." Horatia turns to leave.

"Oh, Hoaratia I have one more question …" I ask nervously finding all eyes on me.

I look to my mothers. "Would you both mind if I spoke to Horatia alone for a moment."

"Whatever for? Surely you can talk freely in front of Ren and me?" Mother Es gives me a pointed look.

"Mother Es, it is obvious that Bella is not comfortable discussing the subject in front of you and Mother Renee," Edward says standing by my side.

"Very well. We will be in the other room. But I dare say we are both ladies ourselves so there is nothing she could ask that would shock us," my mother says.

I wait until the door connecting our room closes behind them, and Edward turns to me with a questioning look.

"Horatia, I was wondering if I could resume … marital relations." I rush the last part out.

Edward starts choking on air, and I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I'm ashamed of myself for becoming embarrassed. I am a married duchess after all.

Horatia clears her throat and then gives me a small smile. "You may resume … as long as it is not too strenuous."

We all stand in uncomfortable silence until Edward moves, walking towards the adjoining room. "Horatia, our mothers will show you out."

The midwife disappears behind the door, and my husband turns to face me.

He's silent as we stare at each other. I stand on wobbly knees as I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist. I haven't walked much in the month and a half since the accident, only the last few weeks I've been able to convince Edward to allow me to at least walk to my dressing room and small distances around our home.

I kiss the underside of his chin, enjoying his closeness. He lets out a sigh as he pulls me closer to him.

"I cannot believe you just asked the midwife if we could resume marital relations." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"You have not touched me in over a month, I had no choice but to ask. I miss being intimate," I whisper standing up to kiss his lips.

His body is rigid, his lips barely moving against mine. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth, my tongue slowly gliding across it. He opens hungrily, pulling me closer to him, his hand on my bottom.

"Oh darling," he sighs against my lips.

Our tongues glide against each other. I can feel Edward's hesitation, as I slide my hand down his chest, then to his manhood that is hard and ready for me.

He abruptly stops kissing me, taking a step away. I look at him in shock, searching his face desperately for an excuse.

He lets out a deep breath pressing his forehead against mine. I try to contain myself, but the tears fall without my permission as his rejection is clear.

I turn away from him trying to go to my own room.

Edward takes me by the hand pulling me into him. His thumbs wipes at my tears.

"Bella, please don't cry." He kisses my lips chastely.

"Perhaps our time apart has made you indifferent towards me, but parts of you seem to still want your wife." I whimper remembering the feel of his erection in my hand.

"Oh darling, I will never become indifferent toward you. I want you now and forever."

He leads me over to sit on the bed and pulls me onto his lap. Burying his head in my neck, he takes several deep breaths. It seems to calm him.

The silence envelops us as I wait for an explanation. Edward lifts his head and stares into my eyes. His own eyes are teary, and I cannot understand why, since we have just received good news.

"Perhaps it will be best if we were not intimate until after the babe is born." He rests his hand against my stomach.

I stare at him not believing my ears. "Best for whom, exactly?" I ask wanting to know what his thoughts are on the matter.

"Best for you and our child … I nearly lost you both, and it has repeatedly been playing in my mind." He shudders as if a cold breeze had entered the room.

I move to straddle him, my fingers running through his wild hair. I do not speak as I stare into his eyes; I ever so slowly remove my chemise allowing it to fall to the floor.

He licks his lips as he greedily roams my person with passion in his gaze. I sigh in pleasure as his hands begin to travel up my body.

It seems as if it has been an eternity since my husband has touched me and I savor every moment.

Massaging my full breast with one hand, he pulls me closer with the other. My head falls back as I feel his hard member against my sensitive center.

I grip his silky strands as soft, open mouth kisses caress my breast. A very wanton moan escapes my throat as his tongue circles my nipple.

I press my lips to his hair pulling him closer. "Take me," I whisper as I move against him.

He hesitates a second before he groans out in pleasure with each caress of my skin with his lips. My head falls back as he pulls me closer to him, gripping my hips tightly.

Our lips bond, and we slowly enjoy each other, reconnecting as if it had been years instead of weeks since we have been together. Edward rolls me onto my back, and pulls back to stare into my eyes.

I assist him in removing his clothes. Taking his waistcoat, I toss it to the side of the bed, the sound of it hitting the floor fills the quiet room, and soon the rest of his clothing follow.

My husband stands, eliminating his trousers and undergarments as my hungry eyes roam his body like a wanton woman. I lick my lips staring at his member, and he gives me a cheeky grin before he envelops me in his strong arms.

I sigh out in contentment, finally in my husband's arms once again. The weight of his body makes me feel safe and secure.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull him towards me kissing his lips slowly. Edward is met with resistance as he pushes inside.

"Oh Bella," he groans as he stills inside of me.

My back arches and I try to ignore the slight discomfort; proof that it has been too long since we have been connected as man and wife.

"Edward," I whisper, my hand running up his bare back.

His muscles flex under my touch as he brushes his lips against mine as if he has forgotten the feel of them. My eyes trace his handsome face, and I can see him struggle to contain himself.

Entwining my fingers in his hair, I pull him closer to me ravishing his lips with mine as I clench around his length.

"Oh darling," he groans losing the last of his control.

His movements are slow and deep as he kisses me reverently. I enjoy the feeling of my husband worshiping my body as if I were a goddess.

I can feel tears in my eyes, the emotion of being one with him after so long taking me by surprise. Oh, how I've missed feeling him pressed against me, his lips on mine, the pure ecstasy I feel when he's inside of me; the love that surrounds us as if we are the only two people in the world.

Edward opens his eyes and stops in his movements troubled by the tears he sees.

I cup his face with my hands shaking my head. "I love you."

We stare into each other's eyes as he moves inside of me.

"And I, you. My very heart and soul belong to you."

Our reconnecting seems to last for an eternity. Every inch of me is on fire, as Edward strokes fill me with the greatest pleasure I have ever felt.

Edward and I cry out together as our love takes us away, his head is pressed against mine, perspiration coats our skin lightly, evidence of our mutual exhaustion.

I sigh out as Edward releases me and turns to lie on the bed wrapping me in his arms.

My head rests on his chest as I try to catch my breath. Lips press against my hair, and his free hand goes to where our child lies safe and secure.

"Are you well, my love?" he asks with worry in his voice.

I turn looking up at him with a satisfied smile on my lips. "Quiet well, Your Grace." I stretch my neck to kiss his swollen lips. "Please do not worry. I need to be connected with you as much as I need to breathe," I say trying to make him understand my need for him.

"After what you've been through, I'm afraid of hurting you both." His hands circle my stomach slowly.

"We have received the approval of the midwife and we have just reaffirmed our marriage. Is that not proof enough, Edward." My hands run through his hair.

He bends down kissing my lips slowly. "Yes, but if there is any discomfort you must tell me," he says sternly.

"Of course, Your Grace," I tease.

"Don't be a minx!" he says pulling me to him playfully and kissing my neck.

"I cannot help it. I am wanton woman, and I want my husband." I arch my back as his teeth bite down on the sensitive flesh of my neck.

Edward rolls back on top of me. I can feel him at my entrance, and I moan out in pleasure.

"Then you shall have him," he says before he pushes inside of me and I cry out in ecstasy.

 **~TBD~**

When I emerge from my husband's arms, I enter my room with a smile on my face to a very frightening scene. Angela and Harriet are on opposite sides of the room, both with their arms crossed firmly against their chests with matching looks of disdain on their faces.

This has been going on for weeks since Dr. Harris informed Angela that she should continue to rest her shoulder as the wound is healing slowly and he doesn't want her to have permanent damage. Angela has been overseeing Harriet, informing her of everything she is doing wrong and watching her closely for any signs of gossiping.

Angela has been my lady's maid since we both were girls; to say that she is extremely protective of me is an understatement.

I place a smile on my face trying to keep an air of superiority, even with my hair wild from lovemaking and only wearing my very sheer chemise.

"Angela, I thought we agreed that Harriet will tend to me," I smile watching Angela's features morph into a hurtful look. "At least until after the wedding. You are so busy healing and planning, after all."

She visibly relaxes before standing. "I feel fine, really. I think I should resume my duties right away. I have taken the liberty of preparing your blue gown to be worn for dinner."

Harriet stands as well. "Yes, but I informed her that you would be wearing the yellow one and that I am attending to your needs. It seems as if Angela feels she is my superior."

"I do not wish to be your superior, but Her Grace is my responsibility. I sense that your talents lie elsewhere and not in being a lady's maid," Angela says glaring at Harriet.

"Since I did not ask for your good opinion, Angela, I will request that you refrain from giving it-"

I take a deep breath. "Ladies, please calm yourselves. Harriett, will you please give us a moment."

Harriet bobs a curtsey. "Yes, Your Grace."

Once Angela and I are alone, I take a seat on the chaise lounge watching her closely.

"I know what you are going to say, but I am fine and honestly, Bella, I do not like her as your maid," Angela says with a huff.

"Angela, you and I both know that Harriet is perfectly acceptable, but no matter how wonderful she may be she will never replace you. As long as you want, you are my lady's maid … at least until you start having adorable babes with Ben."

At the mention of her fiancée and making babes, heat fills her cheeks. "Very well, I will go rest, but if I hear her make any more personal comments about you and His Grace, I will personally attack her person." Angela stands.

"There was only one time that she betrayed our confidence. I have forgiven her that lack of discretion, and you must do the same." I stand walking towards my dressing room.

"Very well, but telling the other maids that you and His Grace sleep in the same bed even while you are recovering is an act of betrayal to me," Angela says as she reaches the door.

"Noted, goodbye." I enter my dressing room as Angela leaves.

After I had decided on another dress that neither Harriet nor Angela chose, I was escorted to the small dining room by my husband.

Seeing him in his dinner jacket with his wild hair barely maintained caused a hunger to stir in me that had nothing to do with food.

"You look ravishing, darling," he says kissing my cheek as we descend the stairs.

It is still hard for me not to see Sophia whenever I am near the stairs, but I press on not allowing her cruelty to affect me any further.

Today is the first time that I have walked down by myself. Edward is indeed hovering like a mother hen; his arms out in case I should slip, his eyes nervously traveling from me to each move of my feet.

Once I descend the final step, he releases the breath he was holding. He offers me his arm, and I take it graciously.

"You really mustn't worry, Edward." I smile over at him.

"I am trying, but it is immensely hard. If anything happens to either of you, my heart should cease beating." He kisses my hand causing my own hurt to beat faster.

"Now that I am allowed to roam free I am hoping you will continue your duties as Duke of Devonshire. Surely there is business to which you should attend." I ask turning to raise an eyebrow.

"Any business can and will wait," he says as we reach the Blue Drawing Room.

I contain the eye roll that I wish to bestow on his comment and focus on our family as he opens the door.

Our parents turn to face us; their smiles are wide when they see me walking on my own.

"My goodness, he's allowing her to walk!" Carlisle teases, as he is the first to greet us.

I take his offered hand and allow him to kiss my cheek before I take a seat. He has been away for three weeks, having business to attend to at Cullen Manor and has just returned. Mother Es has a twinkle in her eye as she watches.

"I am glad to see you standing on your own two feet, but I dare say Edward has gained muscle." Carlisle teases.

"He has indeed," I can feel the heat rise in my cheek as I think of the defined form of my husband's physique.

My father comes and kisses me. "You look very well. Edward has taken great care of both you and my grandson," Father says patting my stomach affectionately.

I take a seat as my mothers sit on either side of me.

"I hope we all aren't surprised by a little girl," My mother says laying a hand on my growing bump.

"I have my heart set on a little boy, don't you Edward?" Father turns to Edward questioningly.

"Don't be daft Charles. If the first child is a girl, there's always the second or third child, or even fourth!" Mother Es yells a little too excitedly.

I let out a gasp, I cannot believe they are discussing more children, and this one is not even born.

"I, for one, will be happy with whatever we are blessed with. There is no pressure for an heir as this is our first child," Edward says bending to kiss the top of my head. "If she is a girl, I will love her all the same."

I smile up at him seeing love in his eyes and truth in his statement.

"I shall love her as well, but my heart has been set on a boy. I suppose waiting another year for a grandson wouldn't harm me," Father says smiling over at me.

"You may have to wait longer than a year between grandchildren, Father." I tease wondering when he was so eager for us to resume our marital relations.

Mrs. Cope enters, informing us dinner is served, all talk of babies ceased for a moment.

 **Edward**

It has been a week since the midwife declared Bella hale and hearty. Since then she has not set down once. Everything has been a flurry of activity, and today she decided that she was leaving the house to visit Lady Bolton.

We are currently standing in our bedroom glaring at each other. I am trying to cease my worrying all the time, but after seeing my wife unconscious and with child, I should be allowed some liberties.

"I'm going to see Violet, it has been two months, and I've already sent a missive informing her that I will visit," Bella says crossing her arms over the small bulge.

It is really quite charming seeing her upset while she is round with child. She is absolutely adorable.

"I believe it is too soon to venture outside of Chatsworth. Perhaps you can postpone your visit until next week?" I ask trying to reach some sort of agreement.

"I gave my word, Edward. Now please stop hovering so." She attempts to walk past me, but I take her by the hand.

"If you insist on going I will accompany you."

She thinks it over before she concedes. "If that is the only way, Your Grace."

I ignore the venom in her statement and kiss her softly on the cheek. "It is, My Duchess."

 **~TBD~**

The carriage stops in front of the Bolton's estate, and I kiss Bella chastely. "Are you sure?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, I will be fine. Sophia cannot harm anyone ever again."

I search her beautiful face for the truth and see the conviction of her words. It has been weeks since her last nightmare, and for that, I am eternally grateful. To think that she was reliving the attack over and over made me feel helpless as if I was in it with her.

Taking a deep breath, I open the carriage door stepping out and offering my wife my hand. We are greeted by a butler and escorted into a small drawing-room where Lady Bolton awaits us.

There was nothing to prepare Bella or me for the site of Violet Bolton. She has always been a beautiful lady, now the large gash that travels in a straight line from her temple to her chin disfigures her once beautiful face. I fear that if it were just an inch to the left, she would have lost her eye.

My eyes travel the length of her face and I find myself thinking that the scar adds to her beauty. It gives her a haunting look allowing one to see the pain in which such a scar has caused.

The Violet that sits before us is a mere shadow of her former self, but her complete joy in seeing my wife seems to lift her spirits.

"I am so happy you and the babe are well," Violet says taking Bella by the hand.

"Thank you, Violet. It warms my heart to see you in good spirits. Thank you for allowing me to visit," Bella smiles taking a sip of her tea.

"I haven't been receiving visitors; it is very hard to ascertain who really cares and who would like to see the deformity that is now Lady Bolton." She takes a deep breath.

"You are not deformed, and you mustn't allow Sophia to win." Bella squeezes her hand.

I look around for any signs of Henry, feeling that perhaps the ladies would like to be alone.

"Pray Violet where is Lord Bolton?" I ask.

She takes a sip of her tea before turning to face me. "I asked Henry to leave. He's been in London for a few weeks now."

"Oh, Violet! I am very sorry to hear such news. Will you allow him to return?" Bella asks.

"He has been very attentive since the accident and even put down the drink … It's just that each time I see him, I see his betrayal. When I look in the mirror, I see the evidence of his affair, and I do not know if I can forgive him." She takes another sip of tea with tears in her eyes. "Would you forgive Edward?"

I am momentarily stunned by such a personal question, but Violet is a desperate woman and needs an answer.

Bella clears her throat several times seeming to think over the question. "I honestly do not know, Violet. It is your decision and yours alone. You not only have to live with the knowledge of his affair but you also have to wear the evidence," Bella whispers with tears in her eyes.

Violet turns to me pleadingly. "What do you think Edward? You are, after all, a man."

"Bella is correct, it is your decision. However, if you can find it in your heart to forgive Henry and be happy together, I would suggest you try. But if the pain is too much to bear, it is not unheard of for a husband and wife to live separately."

Violet gives me a soft smile bringing attention to the scar. "Thank you both, I can honestly see what an excellent match you are for each other. Perhaps I will let Lord Bolton stew in London for some months."

"There is no rush to allow him back into your heart. If he is truly remorseful he will give you all the time in the world," Bella takes a bite out of the provided biscuit.

I smile at her, so very proud at the Duchess she has become.

 _ **A/N: My dear ladies! Thank you all for waiting! I'm booked on a very demanding job right now so it's taking me time to write! I shall not complain b/c I did go months without working! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you all! Let's stay with a sennight shall we?**_


	34. Chapter 34

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Chapter 34

 **Bella**

In the days following our visit with Violet, I found myself answering a myriad of inquiries regarding my health. Since Edward had been most adamant about not accepting visitors while I was healing, Lady Elgin and many others had sent several missives, and once I was on the mend, I began to respond to them.

I also exchanged several letters with Charlotte Clinton; she felt terrible for what her sister did and even held herself responsible for the ordeal. Edward seems to agree that she and her husband should take some blame but I personally do not think Sophia could have been stopped. She was, after all, a mad woman.

There were so many missives from around the Derbyshire community and even from our friends in London that it took over a week to reply to all of them. I even received letters from the servants at Forkshire and at our London Townhome.

Violet was correct when she said that in times of need you see who your true friends really are.

I sip my tea trying not to give the couple across from us an icy glare.

The Wiloughbys.

In the weeks that I had been bedridden, I had not received one missive from the woman who I thought was my friend. In truth, we have not heard from either of them, and I have not missed their company at all. To say I was stunned into shock when I received Lauren's note stating that she and her husband would like to have tea with Edward and me would be an understatement.

"Oh Isabella, I have missed you dearly!" Lauren says rather dramatically.

After the way she behaved with Mr. Allen, I am starting to believe that Lauren is perfectly matched with her husband.

"Really? I had not heard from you so one could not tell. How are your lessons with Mr. Allen?" I ask causing Edward to choke on his tea.

"Mr. Allen is no longer teaching my wife," Baron Wiloughby says obviously trying to contain his anger.

Edward clears his throat. "Perhaps it was for the best, you know how people love to gossip."

"Indeed. We heard a rumor that Her Grace was hosting a wedding breakfast. I was shocked when I found out the news having not received an invitation." Baron Wiloughby takes a sip of his tea.

His eyes move from Edward to me as if he has unearthed a secret.

"You did not receive one because you were not invited." I give him a small smile having no patience for the insufferable man nor Lauren after her behavior at the picnic.

It seems that since the accident I cannot tolerate ignorance.

Everyone is momentarily silent. Edward takes me by the hand squeezing it gently. I really have no time to entertain Lauren or her fool of a husband. The wedding is in less than a sennight; Alice will arrive in two day's time, and there are arrangements to be made for where everyone is sleeping. Half of the servants from Forkshire will be in attendance since they are like family to Angela.

"I hope you both understand that it is not our affair. We are merely hosting the wedding breakfast. The guest list is entirely up to the bride and groom." Edward gives Baron Wiloughby a tight smile.

Lauren rolls her eyes taking a sip of her tea. "Surely Angela would not mind if we were in attendance. After all, I have known her for years."

"Of course, you have known her for years, but it is a small ceremony, and as I stated before, the guest list was up to Angela and Ben." Sitting my cup of tea down, I turn to face her. "May I be so bold as to ask if that was the sole purpose of your call today? You felt that I had overlooked your invitation."

Lauren's eyes widen. "Of course not! Isabella, we wanted to check on you and the babe."

"We would have come to visit sooner being such close personal friends, but you do understand that we had other things to which to attend. We were both so worried but since it was just a simple accident," Baron Wiloughby says with disdain in his voice.

Edward places his teacup on the table rather loudly and abruptly stands. "A true friend would never say such a thing. What happened to Isabella was the single, most terrifying, experience of my life and to hear you downplay it as if she stubbed her toe is unheard of. Since the health of my wife and child was a _simple_ accident and not important enough reason for even a short missive, I must ask you both to leave.

Both Lauren and Baron Wiloughby stare open mouthed at Edward. I'm afraid no one informed them on how sensitive the Duke is over my accident. It is to the point that he will not allow me to visit Charlotte Clinton or her children no matter how much I protest.

"Surely you jest, Edward. I did not mean any offense." Baron Wiloughby nervously tries to defend his statement.

"I'm afraid I do not. I have tolerated your insolence because our wives were friends but your wife seems to have severed that attachment, so I no longer feel the need to tolerate either of you." Edward reaches for my hand, and I take his.

He looks so fierce in his anger, and I cannot help but to want him. In truth, we have tolerated The Wiloughbys far too long. I did indeed consider Lauren, my friend until she started having lessons with Mr. Allen. It is sad that an ignored wife can become another man's fool.

Baron Willioughby stands, outraged, and rushes out of the room leaving Lauren alone with us.

She stands to give me a sad smile. "I hope you understand that I did not mean to damage our friendship. Robert showed me affection, and I was lost in his attention to me. I see now it was foolish. Edward is correct; I should have inquired of your health and that of your baby sooner."

"Perhaps time apart is needed. I do wish you the very best Lauren," I say sadly wishing that things did not end badly.

"We shall escort you out Lady Wiloughby." Edward steps aside to allow Lauren to pass.

We walk in silence until we are standing in front of her carriage. Her husband is sitting inside red-faced and fuming.

"Lauren! I do not wish to stay a moment longer!" Baron Wiloughby yells causing Lauren to rush into the carriage.

Edward escorts me back in not giving our guest another glance.

"I do hope things work out for the both of them. I do fear your temper did get the best of you." I turn to look at my husband who still has a firm look on his face.

"Excuse me if I do not regard the accident as small. It felt as if my very life was over. Let us not dwell on the Wiloughbys any longer."

Edward walks me to the door of the yellow drawing room, which has become our wedding headquarters. I can hear our mothers, Angela, and Mrs. Cope all speaking happily.

I turn towards Edward placing my hand discreetly on his member. "Fine, but seeing you filled with such anger drove me mad with desire." I stand on my toes kissing his lips softly.

"Hmm," Edward moans pulling me in for a more passionate kiss. "Perhaps we shall retire to our room before they notice you are here." He starts pulling me away hurriedly.

If I were spotted by our mothers or Angela, the planning of the wedding breakfast would commence for hours. I was only able to escape because no one wanted to visit with the Wiloughbys.

I giggle like a girl as my husband leads me down the hall with his lips attached to my neck and one of his hands on my bulging abdomen. My appetite for him seems to have increased with my growing waistline. I am not sure what is the cause, but Edward does not complain.

I stop walking as Edward reaches a delicious spot on my neck, his hands roaming my body.

"Oh! Excuse me Your Graces," Mrs. Cope's voice is heard from behind us.

We break apart hastily turning to find a red-cheeked Mrs. Cope staring down at her feet.

"Ahh, Mrs. Cope, forgive us, we seem to have forgotten ourselves momentarily," Edward says keeping a firm hold around my waist.

"That is quite all right. I am happy to witness your love." She gives us a shy smile. "I have been sent to check if Her Grace was done with her visit. "

"Oh, perhaps you could inform the ladies that I am not yet done," I giggle as Edward's fingers tickle my side.

"Yes, please inform them that Her Grace is occupied and you have not seen her in this hall at all." Edward takes me by the hand leading me away.

Mrs. Cope starts shaking her head at us as a coy smile forms on her face. "I have no earthly idea what you mean, Your Grace. I have not seen Her Grace at all."

I continue to giggle all the way to our room not feeling the least ashamed that we have made Mrs. Cope a conspirator in our behavior.

 **~TBD~**

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" Alice yells as she hurries out of the carriage and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you, too!" I try to pull her closer to me, but my growing abdomen will not allow it.

She takes a step back bending down to touch my stomach. "Oh my, you have grown!"

"That will be you soon enough!" My mother says standing beside Alice.

Mother Es walks over smiling. "Tell us, how was that awful woman? If she was anything but pleasant to you, I shall be glad to have a conversation with her. With my palm."

I giggle as we make our way inside with the men following closely behind us. "You mustn't threaten violence, Es. If you are sent to prison, you will never see our grandchild or Alice's babe." Mother laughs loudly, and I fear they have been drinking sherry while Angela and I have been occupied with Uriana going over the menu.

Both father and Carlisle are away. Carlisle is at his estate securing the sale of one of his prized stallions and Father to Forkshire where he is organizing the travel arrangements for the servants. They both return on the morrow.

We enter the blue sitting room to find Angela and Ben as well as his parents. They arrived earlier today in one of our London carriages. They are very modest, hardworking people who insist that Edward has always done more than enough for their family.

After Jasper and Alice are introduced to the Cheneys, we all sit and enjoy tea. Ben dotes on Angela, not allowing her to move too much. Her wounds are healed, but she still has pain, Dr. Harris says that may occur for quite some time.

"I'm sure you both are happy to be out of London," Jasper says to Mr. and Mrs. Cheney.

"Oh yes! I've never actually set foot outside of London. I never knew the country was so beautiful," Mrs. Cheney says.

"We were both so shocked when we saw what a grand house Benjamin was staying in." Mr. Cheney smiles at his son lovingly. "And to think you both are going out of your way with hosting the wedding breakfast. How can we ever repay you?" He asks looking at both Edward and myself.

Edward squeezes my hand, having rushed to my side before the mothers could claim a seat on either side of me.

"There is no thanks necessary. Ben and I have become very close, and Bella thinks of Angela as family." Edward says smiling at the happy couple.

"It is true. Angela is more of a sister than a lady's maid, but I fear she will be cross with me if I ever ask her to step aside." I tease knowing how badly Angela would like to be back at work.

"I shall never step aside. You are stuck with me. I will return to my duties in a sennight and then Harriet can go back to hers," she says with a slight annoyed look upon her face.

In truth, once her tongue was held, Harriet was a wonderful lady's maid, and I would indeed call upon her if Angela were ever to take a step down.

"I dare say you rather hate the poor girl." My mother shakes her head teasingly at Angela. "Angela has been Bella's lady's maid since she first came to us still a girl herself, when my husband became The Earl of Forkshire."

"I wish I had received Angela instead of Horatia. I do love her but I would rather someone not so very dull at times," Alice says taking a nibble of her cracker.

Everyone giggles at Alice. Mrs. Cheney stares at us all with a strange look on her face.

"I'm sure you plan to step aside when the bairns start to come," she says sternly.

Angela shifts uncomfortably as Ben squeezes her hand. "Mother, we haven't discussed children yet. We are just now getting our rooms prepared."

"Ben tells us that they are to stay in a small wing? Is that not too kind, Your Graces. You've already done so much for them." Mrs. Cheney says again.

She seems to be very concerned with Ben and Angela's station in our lives.

"In truth, I practically had to threaten Ben to accept my offer. He was rather stubborn," I tease giving the man a hard stare.

"I did try to deny Her Grace, but she insisted that we accept a few rooms in the North Wing of the house. She threatened me with a lashing if I refused!" Ben says rather dramatically.

It seems he and his bride are very well suited in the dramatics department.

"You did not object, Your Grace?" Mr. Cheney asks.

"Ha! He would never deny Bella anything she wanted. I'm sure neither Ben or His Grace had a choice in the matter," Jasper says laughing at Edward.

"I have learned not to argue with my wife," Edward says kissing my hand.

"I have taught you well dear boy!" Mother Es smiles at him lovingly.

"Have you really?" I raise an eyebrow.

It seems just yesterday he was arguing with me about how long I had been on my feet, and how he would rather I not go into town for Angela's final gown fitting.

"I believe I have been rather accommodating." He winks at me, and I am momentarily lost in him.

We stare at each other, his eyes roaming my person as if there are not others in the room. I turn back to the conversation around me as Alice calls my name wanting to discuss the wedding breakfast in detail.

 **~TBD~**

The following day finds Chatsworth overflowing with guests. The servants from Forkshire are in attendance. I had not seen them since I left London a married woman and now here I am with child.

I stand in the foyer patting the back of a crying Cook. I had not seen Francis since leaving my wedding day and as soon as she saw my protruding abdomen she was overcome with tears.

"I've known her since she was a wee thing, Your Grace," She says to Edward as she dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief. "She would run around the house practically tripping over her hair. It was down to her toes you know, and she refused to let anyone cut it. Now all my girls are married women." She cries.

My mother comes and wraps her arms around her. "You mustn't upset yourself. All the girls have made such happy matches. I'm sure Bella and Edward will bring the babe to Forkshire often; we shall have a house full of babes!"

My mother leads a crying cook away. Edward and I greet each servant happily as they pull me into an embrace. A few hug my husband who is momentarily stunned.

The house was very lively, and we did not allow any of the servants from Forkshire to work as they were considered family of the bride. We all dined together happily; everyone telling stories of Angela or Ben.

My father sat by my side continually surprised at how much I'd grown since he'd been away a sennight. I thought him and the mothers would come to fists over who dined next to me. This kept my husband away from my side; a permanent crease in his forehead.

After dinner, most of the guests retired while Mother Es, Mother, Alice, Angela, and I lounged in my office.

"Angela, do we need to discuss what to expect on your wedding night?" Mother Es asks giving her a hard stare.

Angela shifts uncomfortably nearly choking on a sip of brandy.

"I believe she is knowledgeable Es. There was the stable hand, Harrison, after all." My mother says winking at Angela.

Angela looks shocked at the information my mother possesses.

"Did everyone know but me?" I ask, not believing that my mother had known.

"It would seem so. Your innocent ears would not have been able to take such information." Alice teases.

"Do not fret, Bella. You are no longer innocent. Your husband has seen to it." Mother lets out a giggle, leaning over to catch Mother Es's eye on the other side of me.

"If you two keep it up, I shall take away your sherry." I threaten causing them to cease their laughing.

"I thought Harrison, and I were very discreet, yet it seems as if the entire house was aware." Angela sips her sherry.

"Affairs are never secret, Darling. Sooner or later, they are revealed. Trust me; I have had my share of lovers for two lifetimes." Mother Es gives her a wink causing us all to giggle like girls.

A knock on the door stops our behavior as our gentlemen enter. I slowly rise from the chaise meeting Edward in the center of the room. Wrapping his hand around my growing waist, he bends and kisses my temple.

"Are you ready for bed?" He asks, his eyes roaming my person.

I have a feeling that there will be no sleeping at all tonight.

I stand and peck his lips chastely. "Yes," I whisper saucily, and his eyes darken as he clears his throat.

"We bid you all goodnight. I must get my wife to bed, after all, it is a busy day tomorrow," Edward says smiling a bit too widely.

My father shocks me when he bends down to address my stomach. "Goodnight little one, Grandfather shall speak to you tomorrow." His hand circles my belly before he stands with a broad smile on his face.

"I do declare Charles; you are just as excited as us women!" Mother Es teases my father.

"I am a proud grandfather. I will not be ashamed of it!" He says walking over to stand next to my mother.

Angela then wraps her arms around my neck. "Good night. Thank you for everything." She turns and smiles at Edward. "The both of you."

"You are Bella's dearest friend and it is my pleasure to assist both you and Ben," Edward says smiling at Ben as he joins us.

"You have gone far and beyond Your Graces. Opening your house to our family and friends and hosting the Wedding Breakfast. We will never be able to repay you." Ben says shaking Edward's hand.

"There is no repayment necessary. Your happiness is compensation enough. Now you two should be off as well for you will be husband and wife on the morrow," I say happily.

We bid everyone a goodnight before going to our rooms. As suspected from my husband's fiery gaze we did not find sleep until hours later.

I was not one to complain.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **My Dear Ladies! I apologize for my tardiness! At last here we are! I believe we have a few more chapters and an epi! I don't want to give you all a number because I seem to pass that number every time! Thanks for all the reviews; I believe I replied to half before I was pulled away. I love them all and you all have gotten us to over two thousand reviews! That is amazing! I will work very hard to see you in a fortnight!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

Happy New Year!

Chapter 35

 **Bella**

I wake to soft kisses peppering my neck and shoulders. One of my husband's large hands caresses my breast causing a moan to force its way through my lips as my eyes open slowly.

"Hmmm, Good morning, Your Grace." I reach one of my hands back grabbing his hair as I turn to bring his lips to mine.

Edward pulls me closer causing my behind to graze deliciously against his member. He lets out a groan as our tongues intertwine passionately. His fingertips pinch at my nipples, causing pleasure to soar through me as I pull away from the kiss to take a much-needed breath.

Turning me onto my back, Edward begins trailing kisses down my body. "I love seeing you round with my child," he says as he kisses the swell of my abdomen.

I also love seeing myself full with Edward's babe. There is now no question that I am with child. A fortnight ago, one may have questioned it, but now every gown shows the visible bulge.

"Ahh," I cry out as he begins laving my womanhood with special attention.

My hands grip his silky tresses as I try to pull him closer. It is becoming more difficult to maneuver around the marriage bed freely as spring grows closer.

"Edward! Yes!" I moan as he inserts two long fingers inside of me.

I massage my own breasts, as the feeling of ecstasy takes over me. My toes curl in pleasure, my head shakes side to side while my husband pleases me like no other has before or ever will.

"Mmm, I love the taste of you on my tongue," he whispers against my lips taking me by surprise.

So enraptured in my own desire, I had not noticed him rise up my body.

I taste my essence as we devour each other as if we are starving.

Sitting up on his knees he looks down at me licking his lips. "You are very naughty, Your Grace." I tease as I turn on my hands and knees.

I wiggle playfully knowing he has become very fond of this position since we can no longer join in the traditional way.

Slap.

"Edward!" I cry out as he massages my now stinging derriere.

"Don't tease your husband, My Duchess."

Before I can offer a reply, he enters me forcefully. I cry out in pleasure as he fills me, a moan fleeing from my lips. I lose myself in being one with him, feeling every inch of him as he moves inside of me. The firm hand on my hip as he moves me back and forth reminds me that he is in charge of our mutual pleasure.

"Oh, Edward!" I cry out as he bends down to place an open mouth kiss to my back careful not to put any of his weight on me.

"That's it, darling. Feel me. Hmm, so good, Bella," he groans out between what sounds like clenched teeth.

His speed increases as a wonderfully euphoric feeling dances in my belly. I clench around him wanting nothing more than to feel his weight against me and his lips pressed against mine.

His free hand begins rubbing at my nub causing my body to shiver. "Yes! Yes!"

I hope none of the ladies come looking for me, as I am sure that we can be heard in the halls. I was scheduled to be in Angela's room at first light. The late morning sun is a reminder that I am running late to assist in dressing the bride.

"My God, Bella!" Edward cries out as we find our ecstasy together as one.

"Ahhh," I yell gripping the duvet as if my very life depended on it.

Placing a soft kiss on my back, Edward falls to the side of the bed bringing me with him. I turn finding his lips immediately. We kiss hungrily his hands roaming my person. A soft sheen of perspiration covers us; his hair is damp from our vigorous lovemaking.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips.

He opens his eyes, his gaze holding me with an intensity that takes my very breath away.

"And, I you. You are my very heart and soul Bella." His eyes water slightly.

I pull him closer to me pressing my lips to his. We lose ourselves in each other once more officially making me late to dress the bride.

 **~TBD~**

I hurriedly enter the rooms that serve as the bride's for the day. All eyes turn to me questioningly as I put down the box in my hand.

I am technically mother of the bride, which is very entertaining as Angela is my elder.

"Pray, what kept you, Your Grace?" Alice teases me as my mother, and Mother Es shake their heads.

"No doubt her husband had urgent business he needed her to attend to," Mother says giggling.

"In his bed!" Mother Es says loudly causing everyone to burst into a fit of giggles.

I eye the decanter of sherry, noticing that it is empty. "Who allowed them to drink so early?" I question giving both Angela and Alice a raised eyebrow.

"You know very well they only listen to you," Angela says smiling as Leah, one of the housekeepers from Forkshire fixes her hair.

Having both being orphans, Angela and Leah were very close. When Angela was not with Alice or me, she would be with Leah.

Alice is busy placing rouge on Angela's face as Mother and Mother Es giggle like schoolgirls as they fluff out the wedding gown.

"I have more wine! Mrs. Cope says we must not tell Bella she provided it-" Frances giggles as she practically trips into the room.

I do believe that since she does not have to perform her duties as a cook while here, she is as wild as the other two ladies.

"Oh dear! It seems we have been figured out!" Mother Es calls out while walking over to pick up an empty glass.

I walk over to Frances taking the decanter out of her hands. "There will be no more wine for any of you until the wedding breakfast."

"I believe she was more entertaining before she was married," Mother says with a pout on her face.

I ignore my mother sitting by Angela as she is being pampered by Alice and Leah.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Angela." Tears fill my eyes; my heart is so full of joy for her.

"Don't cry or you shall make me cry!" Alice reprimands dabbing at her own eyes.

"I cannot help it. I am so happy for her!" I exclaim.

"All my little girls are growing up! Leah will be next if her disappearing behind the stables with Samuel Uley isn't a sign, I don't know what is!" Frances giggles causing Leah to stiffen; eyes firmly on my mother who happened to be her employer.

Mother shakes her head. "What is with you working girls and stable hands?"

"It must be the fact that most of them are hard all over. Have you actually looked at a stablehand, Ren? You could wash a gown on their abdomen!" Mother Es giggles taking an unsteady seat on the bed.

Alice laughs uncontrollably taking a step back to admire the finishing touches. I turn my gaze to Angela who gives me a conspiratory wink confirming Mother Es's statement.

My eyes widen in shock at her boldness, she rarely acknowledges her affair with Harrison. I let out a breathy sigh, knowing I have the pleasure of feeling a hard body every night. Now I know why my own husband is in such fine shape; spending time in the stables and riding horses whenever time permits. 

I shall be more encouraging in the future.

Angela stands, taking me away from the thoughts of my husband's physique. I walk over to her gown trying to lift it, but my mother and Mother Es rush over to take the dress from my hand. I suppose they are never too inebriated to mother me.

"You are not allowed to lift anything. Edward will surely have our rears," Mother says shaking her head.

"Your mother is right. Gowns are terribly heavy, Bella. Why do you think my arms are so well defined?" Angela walks over to us and steps into her dress.

Everyone assists Angela as Alice, and I observe.

I turn to Alice to see she is looking a little ill. It seems that she is not yet out of the early stages where sickness appears to plague her constantly.

"Have you eaten anything this morning?" I ask smiling over at her.

"I could not dare to chance it. At least an empty stomach means that I cannot dispel the contents, but it seems as if nausea is my constant companion." She sighs.

"It will end soon. I admit I believe I was done with sickness by now but Mother says every woman is different. " I pat her hand affectionately.

"Indeed," Mother says taking a step back to admire Angela. "Beautiful!"

I look at my friend in her blue wedding gown adorned with a lace trim and pearls. The dressmaker, Mr. Talbert, had truly outdone himself on this magnificent piece.

It hugs her figure as an intricate design of gold swirls across the bosom leading down to the hem of the dress. Long sleeves will keep her warm from the chill the cool October weather will provide.

"You look gorgeous, Angela!" I walk over giving her a quick hug careful not to wrinkle her.

Stepping aside, I let the others shower her with affection. I open the box I brought with me earlier looking down to admire the necklace and matching earrings.

Turning to Angela, I give her a wide smile. "As acting parents of the bride, Edward and I wanted you to have mementos to pass on to your own daughters one day."

She looks down at the open box. "Oh, Bella! They're absolutely stunning!"

She traces the sapphire gemstones that are set in silver floral patterns the length of the necklace. The stones sparkle in the daylight as Alice removes the earrings handing one to Leah so that they may place them on Angela earlobes.

I take the necklace and begin putting it around her neck. Her quiet sniffles pull at my heart knowing that she truly appreciates our gift.

"None of that now, you will ruin your rouge." I clasp the necklace just as both Leah and Alice finish with the earrings.

"How perfect!" Frances cries into her handkerchief.

My mother leads Angela over to the looking glass to admire her person.

"You look like a proper lady, Angela!" Leah says.

"I hope Ben recognizes me!" Angela looks at herself in awe.

"He will indeed know you as you are his true love. Now we must be off before you are late to your own wedding," Alice says with very little energy.

We gather ourselves and rush out the room. Mrs. Cope is waiting and gives Angela an affectionate smile.

"Mrs. Cope, can you please have a few biscuits sent for Alice to nibble on in the carriage? I fear that she will faint if she doesn't eat something." I watch as a pale Alice follows the others. "Oh and please do not provide the mothers with wine. They become very jovial."

"Yes of course. I will send a maid for a biscuit right away your Grace!" She hurries away moving fast for a woman her age.

I walk to the main entrance to find the ladies waiting with my husband. He looks very dashing in his black waistcoat and trousers.

Edward turns to find me staring at him. "There you are darling," he says rushing up the stairs before I can continue. "Why weren't you with the others?"

"I only tarried a moment." I stand on my tiptoes to kiss his lips chastely.

"I do not want you walking the stairs alone." He slips his arm around my waist.

I ignore his chastising. "Why did you not go to the church with the other gentlemen?"

" I was waiting for my Duchess." He leans in brushing his lips against my temple. "I cannot bear being apart from you."

We descent; him with a firm grasp upon my waist.

Angela practically runs over to us wrapping her arms around Edward's neck. "Thank you, Your Grace, for everything."

He pats her back oddly, and I giggle at his discomfort. "There is no thanks necessary. You are family, and you deserve the best on your wedding day."

Edward pulls me back into his arms once Angela releases him. He clings to me as if I was his lifeline. It is somewhat comical how we both cannot bear to be apart even months after the accident.

"Let's get you to the church." I urge her as Mr. Cope opens the door.

"Bella, are you riding with Edward or with us?" Mother Es asks.

"My wife will ride with me Mother if you don't mind," Edward says as we all walk outside.

Alice is nibbling on a biscuit, and I turn to smile at Mrs. Cope. I do not know what I would do without her.

"Please try not to disturb her appearance; you know how you two are when alone." My mother giggles like a schoolgirl.

"Come now Ren, I do believe she has grown too big to maneuver freely in the carriage, but I dare say that may not stop them!" They cling to each other laughing as the others step into the carriage.

Edward turns to me raising an eyebrow. "You allowed them to have sherry so early?"

I giggle, shaking my head. " I allowed them nothing, they were inebriated when I joined them."

Both mothers turn towards us, an icy glare on their pretty faces. "You two act like we are the children!" My mother wags a finger at us.

"Really, it is not our fault that you two are very active!" Mother Es says causing another fit of laughter between her and Mother.

Edward ignores them and escorts me into our waiting carriage. I watch as our mothers laugh their way into their own coach.

"Thank heavens they are leaving this weekend!" Edward says as the carriage begins moving.

"Oh stop! You know you will miss them terribly." I place my hand on his chest looking up at him.

Bending down he glides his lips against mine. "I suppose I will, but I shall enjoy having you to myself."

He wraps his arms around me pulling me onto his lap. "Edward! There is no time to be distracted, and I do agree with our mothers, I have grown too large," I purr as his lips find the sensitive skin of my neck.

"I will not risk your comfort, but I will enjoy my wife's sweet kisses."

His lips press against mine in a searing kiss that leaves me wanting more time alone with my husband. The hand that is not around my waist massages my sensitive breasts causing a wanton moan to free from the confines of my throat.

My fingers grip the silky tresses of his wild mane pulling him closer to me but not close enough. I hunger to be one with him as we were this morning.

I lose myself in my husband, enjoying our limited time together.

 **Edward**

I hold my wife's hand watching as the bride and the groom say their vows. It seems like ages ago when I, myself, was standing up in front of God professing my love to Bella.

Has it only been months?

I press a soft kiss to Bella's knuckles causing her to turn away from the bride and the groom. Her smile is wide and full of love as she looks at me.

My hand goes to where our child is growing. The obvious protrusion informs the world of our happy news. I contain a laugh as I think of how Bella has been fussing over how she can no longer fit into any of her gowns.

It seems that it has become a rather large task to let out a few dresses and a new wardrobe has been ordered.

I focus back on the ceremony watching as Ben pledges himself to Angela. Tears shine in his eyes, and there is a permanent smile on his face; he is a man in love.

Angela only has eyes for him as he holds her hands and recites their vows.

Next to me I can feel the heat of my wife vibrating off her, she is still aroused from our carriage activities. I look down at her plump lips that are still bruised from our amour. Oh, if only I could spend every second of my days kissing those lips while she was wrapped in my arms.

A nudge to my ribs by my wife takes me out of my musing to find that the now married couple is standing from their communion to face the congregation. We stand to cheer as Ben places a chaste but long kiss on Angela's lips.

Following the happy couple outside into the cool autumn day, Bella pulls me to the front of the line where everyone is embracing both Angela and Ben.

"Congratulations!" My wife says through happy tears.

She holds Angela as close as she can with her bulging abdomen.

"I can hardly believe it!" Angela says holding on to Bella.

"Well done, man!" I shake Ben's hand as our wives continue to embrace.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He pulls Angela into his side once she and Bella release their hold on one another.

I bend down and bestow a kiss on the bride's cheek. "Congratulations Angela. I hope that you and Ben are as happy as we are."

"Thank you, Your Grace! You have made Bella the happiest of women," Angela says falling into her husband's embrace the both of them smiling widely at us.

I pull my own wife to me, feeling a bit emotional over the nuptials, remembering our own wedding and how happy I was that day and every day since.

Bella and I move aside allowing others to address the couple. We stand by Jasper and Alice, whose mood seems to have improved.

"Are you feeling better?" Bella asks her.

"Yes, thank you, Bella. I swear you have grown so wise since being married and expecting." Alice takes Bella's hand.

Charlie, Renee, Mother Es and Carlisle come and join us after greeting the couple.

"I feel a sort of pride in seeing Angela so happy, it seems like only yesterday she joined our household from the nunnery," Charles says happily.

"You should feel proud, father, you have accomplished a great feat. A daughter and a niece married and now Angela who you raised as well." I give him a wide smile wanting him to know that he has done very well by all the women in his household.

"I think I deserve all the credit, Edward," Mother Renee says giving me a hard stare.

"Indeed you do, Ren! It must be very difficult installing values in one's daughter. You could've easily raised wild women who enjoyed dalliances in carriages!" Mother Es teases, her eyes twinkling at Bella and myself.

Renee starts giggling uncontrollably causing Charles to raise a questioning look at her.

My wife's cheeks grow red at the teasing, and I pull her closer to me kissing her temple.

Several Derbyshire occupants who seemed to have attended the ceremony uninvited come to speak to Bella and me.

"Your Graces, it was a beautiful ceremony. We would've of course hosted it at the end to save you such trouble," Mrs. Smith says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith. It is no trouble at all as Angela and Ben are close to our hearts." Bella smiles gracefully.

I have heard the gossip of how some people feel that we have gone too far for our servants. Bella sees Angela more as a sister than a servant, and I am very fond of Ben as well.

"I believe we should gather everyone to return to Chatsworth for the wedding breakfast," I say to my wife.

"Oh, yes of course!" Bella clasps her hands together.

She pulls Ben and Angela away from the Vicar and his wife to usher them into a carriage. Once the bride and groom are removed, the crowd slowly departs.

 **~TBD~**

The wedding breakfast is well on its way as I sit at the head of the table in the Great Dining Room. My wife sits on the other end of the table, and I long for her to be closer to me.

The servants from Forkshire stare around in awe but happily converse with Ben and Angela. Our servants are happy as they take care of the guests.

My wife bows her head to me once everyone is served, alerting me that it is time to give a toast.

I stand to raise my glass as host.

"Her Grace, and I would like to personally thank you all for traveling here to join Ben and Angela on the most happiest of days. And we both sincerely hope you are enjoying your stay with us." I turn to the happy couple. "Ben and Angela may your days be filled with joy and love for the rest of your lives. I learned that once you find true love, you find happiness and everlasting peace to fill your heart and soul. I pray that you will always find it with each other as I have with the love of my life. To Ben and Angela!" I raise my glass catching Bella's glance.

Tears shine her beautiful brown eyes and she mouths _'I love you'_ before she takes a small sip of champagne.

"It is very kind of you and Her Grace to host the wedding, Your Grace," Vicar Biers says from my left.

His wife sits next to him conversing freely with one of the Swans servants.

"Vicar Biers, you will find my son is a very kind man. I know the Ton will have us to believe otherwise." Charles smiles proudly at me.

"You cannot believe everything you hear Charles!" Mother Es says from the middle of the table drinking happily with Mother Renee.

I give my wife a look as she talks freely with Frances, and Alice. She catches my eye, and I tip my head towards our very inebriated mothers.

"Mrs. Cheney, can you please pass the champagne?" Bella asks Ben's mother although there is a fresh decanter at her end.

"Of course Your Grace!" Mrs. Cheney hands Bella the carafe, causing both Mother Es and Mother Renee to glare at her.

I stifle a laugh as my wife passes both decanters to a servant whispering to them. Sitting back up she turns her attention back to the table.

I am in awe of her as Duchess; she makes it all look effortless and does not bring any attention to the situation at hand.

"I am sure you will be happy once we are all out of your hair. I do think Es will miss you all terribly," Carlisle says from beside Charles.

"I am afraid Renee will go into fits from being separated from her now dearest friend." Charles takes a sip of his own champagne.

"I believe we are to visit your home in Forkshire a fortnight after we leave here Saturday." Carlisle takes a bite of pigeon.

"I've been hearing that I shall be going to your estate early November and we all shall come to the Winter Ball together." Charlie laughs at his wife's planning.

I sigh out knowing that Bella, as well as myself, will miss our family dearly. However, I do believe it is time that we are alone.

"I do hate to see you all go." I nod my head at them.

"We can always stay if you like old boy!" Carlisle teases causing me to choke on air.

"Do not fret, we will return for the ball, and then we shall have to drag them away until my grandson is born," Charles says causing both ladies to turn their gazes on us.

"He's not just _your_ grandson Charles!" Renee practically yells from the other end of the table.

"Here, here! You shall not claim my one and only grandchild Charles Swan, and we are staying after he's born… I would like to see Edward try to send us away," She says giving me a hard stare the way she did when I was a young boy.

"I would not dream of it, Mother." I give her my best smile causing her gaze to soften.

Bella giggles from the other end of the table raising a glass to me. I throw her a wink, glad that she saw how I avoided the ire of Mother Es.

Mr. Cheney stands with his own glass in his hand putting an end to our family squabble. "I would like everyone to raise a glass to my son, Benjamin and his bride. Benjamin, you have become a fine man, and I wish your sister Lilian were here to see this day. We are so very proud of you, and Angela, welcome to the family. To Ben and Angela." We all drink to the happy couple.

The breakfast carries on with more toasts to the couple followed by cake. Bella was able to keep the champagne from our mothers and Frances, so the remainder of the meal was fairly peaceful.

Once the breakfast is finished, the wedding guests usher the happy couple out to the waiting carriage where they will spend a few days at Smith's Inn, a gift from Renee and Charles.

I hold my wife to my side as we happily wave after the carriage as it travels down the brick road leading to town.

"Thank you for agreeing to everything, it means a great deal to me," Bella says kissing my cheek as everyone makes their way back into our home.

The Biers come over to bid us adieu. "It was a beautiful wedding, thank you for having us," Victoria Biers says smiling widely.

"Yes, your kindness knows no boundaries. We are due at the Bolton's, a sad bit of business there. I am told Lord Bolton is still away, who could blame him." The Vicar says causing Bella to give him a harsh glare.

"Please inform Violet that I will visit her on the morrow with a piece of wedding cake. She has become a very dear friend to me, you know," Bella says giving no room for anything harsh to be said about Violet and the situation in which she finds herself.

"Of course, Your Grace." The Vicar bows and then escorts his wife to their waiting carriage.

"I cannot believe the nerve of some people. To gossip about Violet and what has befallen her. That could have been me scarred for the rest of my life."

I pull Bella close to me shaking my head fiercely. "Never speak such a thing. I cannot bear the thought, Bella."

She places her hand on my cheek trying to calm the fire that has grown inside of me. "I am sorry, my love. I shall never again speak such a thing."

I kiss her lips hungrily not giving thought to who may see us in such an intimate embrace.

Bella pulls away opening her eyes to stare at me. I press my head against hers calming myself.

"I am sorry I became upset. It is very hard for me to think of the accident and what could have happened." I pull her closer not wanting any space between us.

"I know. I am so very thankful. It was unkind of me to bring it up. I was just so upset that Vicar Biers could speak so freely about Violet." Bella shivers against me.

"Oh, Darling! Let's get you inside." I lead my wife inside to find Mr. and Mrs. Cope waiting for us.

"Your mothers are insisting on more champagne," Mrs. Cope says smiling at us.

"We are retiring to our rooms; you may give the mothers whatever they ask for. Let their husbands deal with the two of them," I say leading my wife up the staircase.

"You are terribly awful, Your Grace." Bella teases me.

"You know those two will only become worse as the evening progresses. I for one would like to be alone with my wife." I pull her close to me when we are out of view.

My lips find hers in a searing kiss.

"Hmm, and I want to be alone with my husband." Bella palms my hard cock, and I let out a very ungentlemanly growl taking my wife in my arms and carrying her to our rooms.

"Edward! The servants will see!" She laughs as I walk through the halls.

"Let them see. I am a man who hungers for his wife, and I will not apologize for it."

I kiss her lips one more time before I take her to our bed, where I spend the day showing her how much I adore her.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! I do apologize for the wait! I've been terribly busy working which is a good thing! I hope the next chapter moves a little faster as I have already begun and feel wonderful about it! I dare say we are coming to an end! Only a few more chapters left then an epi! What a fun ride! As you Americans say! (bwhaaa y'all know I'm from Detroit!)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _**We have a tiny time jump!_

Chapter 36

 **Bella**

"How is this possible?" I cry out as Angela stops struggling to fasten my day dress.

I am now past the halfway mark of my pregnancy, having only three months until my confinement.

After months of preparing rooms and sending invitations, as well as ensuring that we were adequately staffed for the overabundant amount of guests we are expecting, the Winter Ball is upon us.

Our parents are due to arrive in two days. Alice and Jasper arrived late yesterday evening. Alice's tiny abdomen peeked out of her thick gown, and I burst into tears upon seeing my sister with child.

We have not seen our family but once since the fall. We all went to Forkshire to celebrate my mother's name day. She was exceedingly happy that we surprised her with our visit as well as Jasper and Alice. That was early November, since then, I have written Mother and Mother Es as well as Alice every sennight.

Edward and I have spent most of our days sleeping late, wrapped in each other's arms as we watch our child move.

It was a shock when I started feeling the little flutters from within. It took nearly a month for Edward to feel them as well but it soon happened and now all the babe does is kick at his father.

"I dare say you are growing at an alarming rate. I know for a fact that this dress fit just a fortnight ago."

In the two months since Angela's wedding, it seems as if I have doubled in size.

I sigh out in despair taking my arms out of the peach day dress that Mr. Talbert made just last month. I had hoped to wear it to welcome our guest for the Winter Ball.

I try to hold back my tears as the babe kicks me repeatedly in what seems to be a rib. Rubbing gently I try to reposition my very active child as I sit on the bed.

"I shall open the seams up very quickly. I will have Harriet help me with the others and send a missive to Mr. Talbert to make a few larger gowns that will be easily adjustable." Angela says beginning to work on the offending garmet.

I lie on the bed trying to become comfortable when there is a swift knock on the door, and my husband enters.

"You are not dressed?" Edward asks walking over to me.

At the sound of his voice, the child inside of me kicks happily. I groan out in pain rubbing at a protruding limb.

Sensing my discomfort Edward hurries to me and lays his hand on my stomach. "Are you making your mother uncomfortable again, little one?"

"I do believe your child is trying to kick my rib out of my body. I am worried he or she is too strong," I say rubbing the same limb.

Although, I do believe I am caring the Masen heir, I've tried not to get anyone's hopes up in case the child is a girl. Girls have a hard enough time in this world without being a disappointment at birth.

"I am happy for a strong child; it means he will pass infancy." He bends down kissing my stomach through my chemise ignoring the fact that we are not alone. "Now come, our guests will be waiting for us to have breakfast and the Denali's will be arriving before noon."

He stands to help me up as Angela walks over.

"All done, I believe I have let it out enough," Angela says as I begin stepping into the gown.

Edward holds my hand as Angela pulls the dress over my bulging abdomen. I smile at his attentiveness

Angela laces the gown, it closes much easier than it did minutes ago. The bulge that my nearly, seven-month stomach creates is very impressive.

Edward is smiling so proudly, his eyes never leaving my stomach.

I giggle at his exuberance. "You're very proud of yourself, Your Grace."

His eyes move from where our child lies restless to me. The twinkle of happiness in his eyes takes my breath away.

Pulling me close he presses his lips to mine, and I moan forgetting that Angela is in the room.

"Excuse me, I'm going to find my husband," Angela says giggling.

I turn out of Edward's arms to face her. "Do not forget the both of you are to attend the activities later, if you do not I will come and find you," I warn sternly.

"Yes, I am aware Your Grace." She says rolling her eyes.

"Do not get cheeky with me, Mrs. Cheney. I know you would prefer to stay locked in your rooms than to be a part of the festivities." I raise my eyebrow in challenge.

She bobs a curtsey, smiling widely. "We will be in attendance."

Angela leaves the room. Edward laughs at our behavior before again kissing my lips. I lose myself in his soft firm lips that are now home to me. My fingers twine into his silky hair as I begin to hunger for him. The throbbing in my womanhood increases as Edward massages one of my sensitive breasts with his large hand.

Suddenly a loud growl fills the quiet room, and a swift kick reminds us that we are never alone. We laugh, jumping apart, both our hands on my large stomach.

"Let's feed our child and then we shall continue this later, My Duchess." Edward kisses my lips one last time before he pulls me out of the room.

 **~TBD~**

Walking into the dining room, we find our guests enjoying their breakfast. Along with Alice and Jasper, Jasper's mother and grandfather have also come for the Winter Ball. The Duke and Duchess of Richmond also joined us early, The Duke insisting that he wanted to spend time with his friend.

Alice looks up from her poached eggs. "I did try to wait for you but I'm so hungry these days, and I informed everyone that you would not mind." She smiles knowingly.

Unfortunately, our tardiness has nothing to do with amour and everything to do with wardrobe malfunctions.

Taking my seat, I shake my head at her. "I understand. This little one is starving as well." I rub where my child seems to be kicking impatiently.

"May I say how stunning you look with child, Your Grace," The Duke of Richmond, Eleazar says his eyes roaming my form.

I shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Edward kisses my temple sensing my discomfort, and I smile up at him lovingly.

"Eleazar, please do not make me run you through with my sword. Save your flattery for your own wife." Edward says firmly before taking his own seat.

"Yes, Eleazar please do." His wife Carmen says rather coldly.

A plate is set in front of me, and I immediately start partaking in the delicious meal.

"It is peculiar that you were able to become with child so soon after the wedding. When is the child expected again? February?" The Dowager Hertford asks raising an eyebrow.

Alice let's out a sharp gasp as Jasper drops his fork. "Mother!" he says his blue eyes cold.

"Dowager Hertford, if you insult me or my wife one more time I will ask you to leave. My long friendship with your son requires me to give you a second chance-"

Edward is unable to finish his sentence as voices are heard before the door opens revealing our parents.

Our mothers rush into the room looking around excitedly. "Surprise!" They yell in unison rushing over to me.

"Oh, my! Charlie, look at our baby!" My mother yells pulling my chair back so that she can see my large abdomen.

I laugh happily standing to hug her. She pushes me away laying both hands on my stomach. Mother Es bends down next to her, and they start speaking to my gown in ridiculous sounding voices.

"Hello, my darling! It's your grandmothers!" My mother says tears in her eyes.

"We can't wait to see you! You've gotten so big!" Mother Es says crying as well.

The room is silent as everyone looks at them with mouths agape. The baby shifts inside of me and both of them yelp in surprise.

"Did you feel that Es? He knows it's us! Charlie come!" My mother says turning to my father.

He rushes over kissing my cheek before adding his hand to the fray.

The babe must know his duty to his grandparents because he starts kicking up a storm no doubt in protest to the food around me.

"Oh! He's a strong one, indeed!" My father says with tears in his eyes also.

Carlisle chuckles behind them all, being the only one to give me some space.

"Hello, Carlisle." I give him a wave.

Edward greets Carlisle before walking over to me and pulling me away from our parents.

"We're so glad you all are here, but Bella and the baby need to finish eating," Edward says leaning over to kiss our mothers on the cheek.

"Oh! Bella sit, don't mind us!" Mother Es says as she looks around the room.

Her face hardens at the sight of The Dowager, Lady Hertford. "Oh, I see we have entertainment! Dowager Hertford, what brings you out to partake with us mere mortals?" Mother Es asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Esmeralda, I was informed you wouldn't arrive for days. What a surprise," The Dowager says in disgust.

"Esme, you are right on time. My mother-in-law was just stating how wonderful it is that Bella and Edward conceived so swiftly after the wedding," Alice states sweetly.

The entire room seems to freeze in movement as a hard look crosses Mother Es's features. Both my mother and father stare at the Dowager as if she has slapped them across the face.

"Why ever would you question such a thing?" My mother asks incredulously.

For her part, The Dowager shifts uncomfortably as all eyes look at her. I take my seat ignoring the entire scene and once again start eating.

I am more than aware of what my sister is doing. Alice's attempt at getting revenge on The Dowager is very entertaining. I just hope things do not end badly. Mother Es's dislike for the woman is clear, and if she believes that I am being disrespected, I fear what she will do.

Mother Es walks toward The Dowager standing directly over her. "Would you care to repeat yourself?

Edward acts quickly taking Mother Es by the forearm and leading her away from The Dowager.

"Mother, I have already spoken to The Dowager, so there is nothing else to be done on this matter. Come sit and tell us how you all arrived two days early." He escorts her to an empty seat practically pushing her away

"I, for one, would like to know what was said. I do hope there is no gossip circling through the Ton." My father looks around nervously.

"Yes, Fidelia, please tell us exactly what you've said. Since you are of a great opinion," Mother Es eyes never leave The Dowager.

The Dowager seems to cower slightly at the use of her given name but immediately straightens herself for the challenge.

I take a bite of my roll enjoying the butter and jam. Breakfast is becoming very entertaining, and this is not even half of our guests.

"I only stated that it was a miracle that they conceived so swiftly after the wedding." Her cold blue eyes glare daggers at Mother Es.

"Truly? Because if memory serves correctly, I believe Jasper was born a mere seven months after your wedding. It was an early birth, which caused you and the former Marquis to skip the season that year. Was it not?" Mother Es raises an eyebrow, as a plate is set in front of her.

"Mother?" Jasper asks in pure astonishment.

"Ignore her; she is a vile social climber who used my poor friend Lizzie, abominably." The Dowager stands to turn and leave the room.

"Calm yourself, Fidelia. There is no use to get upset over the past," Lord Hertford says shaking his head.

"Yes, calm yourself before I share every detail dear Lizzie shared with me. I suggest you never say another thing against my family again or I shall call the gossips." Mother Es starts eating her own food as everyone stares silently from one lady to the other.

The Duke and Duchess of Richmond seem to stir uncomfortably in the middle of the spat.

"Ladies. You are making our guests uncomfortable with this old bickering. Dowager, I assure you that I was indeed a maiden on my wedding night. I, for one, will not let gossip rule me as it nearly cost me greatly." I look at my husband remembering how I nearly called off our engagement because of mere rumors. "Mother Es, you taught me to have tough skin, please do not feel we need you to protect us. Edward has already given sufficient threat.

I smile at her and then to my husband, whose show of authority caused fire to stir in my belly.

The Dowager leaves the room upset, and it takes several moments for the tension to follow.

My father is next to me his hand on my abdomen and a smile on his face.

"You do know I would never believe such a rumor." He pats where a limb seems to be protruding earning himself a hard kick.

It seems the babe knows that father once believed the Ton as well.

 **Edward**

After the disastrous breakfast, everyone in the family gathers in the Blue Sitting Room as our guests hide in their rooms. The Duchess, Carmen, was not fit to entertain, and she seems to harbor ill will towards Eleazar's appreciation for my wife.

I do admit I meant every word I said to him if he did not stop gazing at Bella in such a way. The pregnancy has only enhanced her beauty, but I am the only man who is to look at her in such a way. He is one of my oldest acquaintance, but I will not stop in showing him how much my wife means to me.

The Dowager is currently confined to her rooms, refusing to make an appearance after such a blatant attempt at suggesting our child was conceived early.

I do admit that I did hunger for Bella while in our courtship, and there were several times I thought I might have lost control, but my respect for her always prevailed.

I sigh out, praying that I can survive our guests. There will be fifty staying at Chatsworth, and another fifty will attend the hunt and the ball. This, being Bella's first social event, the gentry is traveling far and wide to attend.

"Has the carriage arrived?" Bella asks.

I smile at her, gloriously heavy with our child. She is a vision with her protruding abdomen and rosy cheeks.

"The carriage has been spotted coming over the bridge." I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her to me for a chaste kiss. "Has Mother Es calmed at all?

"I believe she has. Although I would watch her carefully. I'm afraid she may actually harm The Dowager." Bella says with wide eyes.

"I may _actually_ like to see such a thing. The woman is truly vile," I whisper to my wife.

Bella hits my shoulder shaking my head. "You are shocking Your Grace. Not to mention the threat you bestowed your friend. Really, Edward, must you threaten violence to every gentleman who ogles me?"

"Yes, I must. You are mine." I practically growl pulling her into me.

Her eyes darken, and she licks her lips wantonly. My cock stirs as her fingers twine through my hair pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

Her tongue slides against mine, and I pull her as close as our son will allow. One of my hands grips the back of her neck as I am invaded with desire for her.

My wife.

A throat clearing fills the quiet hall. "Ahh, Your Graces, the carriage has arrived," Mr. Cope says.

"Later, My Duchess." I peck her lips one last time before escorting her over to the door.

We stay inside waiting for our guests at the door.

"What does everyone call Edward when the two of you are in the same room? It must get very confusing." Bella asks as Mr. Cope opens the door.

"We call him Young Edward. It seems to separate things a bit but I must confess I do not see my Godson as much as I should." I do feel guilty and pray that I am a better father than Godfather.

The cold winter air blows in, and I pull Bella closer to me as the Denalis all rush inside.

"Godfather!" Young Edward calls out as he takes me by the hand and pulls me into a hug.

"My goodness, you're taller than your mother. I dare say you will pass your father soon." I tease him.

He has grown immensely since I last saw him. At nearly thirteen, the young man is taller than Bella.

"Your Grace! I had not heard the news! Surely you could have mentioned it in your correspondence." Tanya says her hands on Bella's stomach.

"Tanya, we are friends, you must call me Bella. You know such things are not mentioned in letters," Bella says smiling over at me.

Alistair leans in for a kiss. "Bella, you look beautiful. I'm so happy for you and Edward."

"Thank you, Alistair." She turns to me. "And who do we have here?" She asks her eyes smiling from Young Edward to myself.

"Edward Alistair Denali, Your Grace." He bows to my wife causing her to stifle a laugh.

He is the splitting image of both his parents, having Alistair's coloring and dark eyes with Tanya's blond locks.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Young Edward. I have been excited to make your acquaintance." She smiles at him.

His eyes twinkle as if she has paid him the greatest of compliments.

"Truly? Your Grace, may I call you Godmother since you are married to my Godfather?" He asks trying to contain his excitement.

"Oh! I would like nothing more. Thank you. Come, Theodosia will show you all to your rooms. You all must be weary from your trip." She leads everyone to the maid.

Tanya hugs Bella again. "We must catch up. I want to know everything! When is the babe due?"

"We are expecting him or her this spring. We shall retire with the ladies after you have settled," Bella says giving her a smile.

The Denali's follow after Theodosia as Mr. Cope opens the door to reveal another carriage arriving.

I take Bella by the hand leading her to the threshold as Emmett, Rosalie and baby Isabella walk into our home.

"Oh, Edward! Did you know they were coming?" Bella asks excitedly hurrying to Rosalie and the babe in her arms.

Rosalie seems momentarily stunned as Bella wraps her arms around her. "Lady Rosalie, welcome!" She turns to the bundle in Rosalie's arms. "Oh! May I hold her? Baby Isabella. You are as beautiful as your mother." She coos as Rosalie hands her daughter over to my excited wife.

"Your Grace-" Rosalie starts.

"Rosalie, we are family, and we have exchanged letters. I am Bella to you," Bella says shaking her head.

"Bella, thank you for everything and for welcoming me so openly into your home," She says sincerely.

"You will always be welcomed here. As long as you have Isabella with of you of course." She teases as she kisses the baby on the forehead.

"Masen! I see you've been very busy." Emmett pulls me into a hug practically squeezing the breath out of my body.

"Yes, well, I have to follow in your footsteps so our children can grow together as we did," I tell him as we walk down the hall.

"Where is Whit? I haven't seen him since the hanging." Emmett asks excitedly.

"The family is in the Blue Sitting Room, but I'm sure you want to freshen up first?" I ask as Bella walks over to Mrs. Cope.

"Nonsense, we can say hello to the family before we retire." Emmett pats my back.

"Mrs. Cope, do we have anyone in the Centre Rooms?" Bella asks Mrs. Cope who seems to have a list of rooms and guest in her hands.

"No, Your Grace."

"Good. Please have The Marquis and The Marchioness things taken there and also send someone to freshen up the night nursery for babyIsabella. " Bella looks down at the child who is still in her arms.

"Yes, right away." Mrs. Cope moves quickly for a woman her age.

"I am sorry Rosalie, but the day nursery is currently being prepared for our arrival." Bella lays her hand on her stomach.

"I am sure the night nursery is just as wonderful. And Bella, you must call me Rose."

We escort our wives through the house, finally opening the door to the Blue Sitting Room.

Whit and McCarty greet each other excitedly. It has been a very long time since the three of us have been together. Not since the season that changed our lives for the better.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! A month is too long! I miss you all immensely. I do apologize for the wait. I partook in a contest that took time away from our Duke. He is my first love and I do hope my schedule eases up so that we may reach the end. There are only four chapters left. That is what I have outlined but you know sometimes I tend to over indulge! I shall see you all very soon, hopefully sooner than a month!**

 ****Also Ladies the Pay It forward FB group is posting a Mobward contest! Can't wait.**

 **Welovemobwardcontest fanfiction ID: 8713588**

 **Also, join the facebook group:**

 **/ groups /273818629702842/**

 **: / ~welovemobwardcontest**


	37. Chapter 37

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _I added a little so any mistakes are my own._

 _Do I have to tell you I don't own twilight? I mean really?_

Chapter 37

 **Edward**

By the time the evening is upon us, Chatsworth House is full to the brim with guests. I cannot remember the last time the house was this busy. Truly, it had to be the year before my mother died.

Her parties were famous among the Ton, they knew that The Duchess of Devonshire would provide entertainment and the card games would fill their pockets. Mother made up for the neglect of my father by entertaining and gambling.

I sigh; thinking of my mother always causes me to become melancholy. She died young, leaving me to the emotional cruelty of my father, which whom I never did measure up to, at least in his eyes.

I vow to be a better father to my children than he ever was to me. I want to fill our house with as many little ones as Bella will allow. My love for their mother knows no bound, and it will be the same for every babe she gives me in the future.

"All done, Your Grace," Ben says brushing my dinner jacket one final time.

I look up at my reflection in the mirror, inspecting myself. My black dinner jacket hugs my physique, and my hair is a wild mess. I run my fingers through it having abandoned pomade since my wife loves it in disarray.

"Thank you, Ben. You best hurry to dress yourself. If you and Angela do not attend the festivities, Bella is sure to come find you and drag you both to dinner." I turn to leave.

"Yes, I have heard the threats. I do not want to test Her Grace's patience," he says shaking his head.

I laugh walking through the adjoining room to find it empty. I haven't seen my wife since the last of our evening guests arrived. It seems the only time I will have with her will be at night once everyone is in bed.

Loud giggles reach my ears as I stand outside of Bella's door. I knock swiftly and wait. Usually, I would not wait for permission, but since other women accompany her, I shall wait.

The door swings open to the sight of my beautiful wife with a wide smile on her face. She is wearing a light green gown, with dark gold swirls.

The garment hugs her figure as if in an embrace, and I cannot control the tightening in my pants. My eyes roam over her person, and I lick my lips in want of her, not having her as an afternoon delight has taken its toll on me today.

When my eyes reach her face, she has a knowing smirk on her lovely lips. Leaning into me she places a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth.

"Later," she whispers as her fingers glide over my hard cock causing a groan to escape my lips.

"What is taking so long to greet your husband, Isabella?" I hear Mother Es's voice call out from behind my wife.

I kiss the tip of Bella's nose. "How long are they staying this time?" I ask as my wife suppresses a giggle.

"They have just returned to us and you want them to leave already?" She says before turning back to the room.

I step in to find Mother Renee, and Mother Es standing around dressed in their finest gowns.

"Ladies, shall we go in search of your husbands so that they may accompany you to dinner?" I take my wife by the hand escorting her to the door.

Mother Renee lets out an exaggerated breath. "I suppose we must, but truly, between The Dowager and now Lady Mallory I fear the night will be terribly painful to endure!"

Bella sighs in exaggeration. "Lady Mallory is one of your oldest friends."

"Yes, but she has always been difficult, and Es can barely contain her anger with the Dowager. I fear Esme and Lady Mallory will bump corsets as they did the last time we were all together." Mother Renee says shaking her head.

"It was not I with the issue. _She_ was boasting on that fool of a daughter marrying a Baron. I just pointed out what a fool he truly is." Mother Es says as we travel down the stairs.

"Please do behave. The fool and his wife shall be in attendance." I tell her holding Bella's arm tightly so that she will not fall.

"My goodness, I thought we never again had to see that insufferable man! Was there truly no way around it Edward?" Mother Es asks me.

I look to my wife to answer, she is the only reason I am allowing The Wiloughby's to attend but I will not permit them to stay in our home.

Bella received a letter from Lady Mallory practically begging her daughter and her husband attend our winter festivities.

"Lady Mallory sent a missive asking a personal favor of me for the friendship she shares with my parents. I saw no reason to deny her, it was rather difficult convincing my husband to agree, but once he was on board, we conceded." She gives me a knowing glance.

In truth, I did not want to concede at all. My wife, being the little vixen she duped me. I believe she had the entire thing planned as she seduced me with her mouth until I was incoherent and agreeing to anything she asked of me.

It was pure bliss.

I did have the one stipulation, though, that they did not stay in our home.

"There you all are. We were going to send a search party, but we knew Edward would gather you," Carlisle says as he and father walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"Indeed, I try, but the mothers have minds of their own. You know as well as I that your wife dances to the beat of her own drum." I tease as the ladies take their husband's arms.

"Do not tease us Edward or we shall stay until our grandchild comes into the world," Mother Es says causing me to take in a sharp breath.

"What a splendid idea, Es!" Mother Renee says excitedly.

"I really would prefer if you stayed longer once the babe is here. I truly will need both my mothers after all." Bella is sickly sweet as she caresses her protruding abdomen.

"Of course, dear!" Mother Es agrees readily.

I chuckle at how easily my wife is able to manipulate us all.

We reach the state drawing room, where most of our guests are awaiting our arrival. All of our activities will be held in the staterooms as they were created for royalty and are the largest in the house.

I open the door to find our guests sipping wine and enjoying conversation. They all turn to face us, Violet is the first to approach, taking Bella in her arms.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella. I've just seen you a sennight ago, and it seems you have grown." Violet lays a hand on my wife's stomach.

"Masen! Thank you for having us and allowing us to stay. This means so much to Violet; she cherishes her friendship with Her Grace. " I shake Henry's hand, happy to see that their marriage seems to be on the mend. Henry holds me closer whispering. "Thank you again, Masen."

He then takes a step back tipping his head to me.

I'm shocked by the sincerity in his voice, but I understand that he almost lost his wife twice. All because he couldn't control his carnal desires.

I take Bella's elbow, motioning to her that we should greet our other guests. She smiles at Violet, who looks stunning despite the large scar that trails down her lovely face. It is slightly raised and discolored despite her efforts to cover it.

"Violet, I shall find you again shortly. Let us greet the others. I am so glad you are here my friend." Bella kisses her cheek before allowing me to escort her around the room.

We take a turn around the room, greeting everyone personally. Earl and Lady Hubert are very excited to introduce their son and his wife, who have come in from London to attend our festivities.

"Your Graces may I present my eldest son, Norman, The Viscount Cobham and his wife, Rachel." Earl Hubert introduces us to the gentleman who is his spitting image and the dark haired beauty beside him.

"Thank you for having us Your Graces," The Viscount Cobham bows.

"It is our pleasure. Your parents have been wonderful friends. We look forward to getting better acquainted." Bella smiles walking on to our next guests who wait for us.

Lady Elgin wraps her arms around Bella unable to contain her glee at seeing her. I chuckle, greeting Earl Elgin, as I've never seen his shy quiet wife so excited. It seems Bella affects everyone with whom she comes into contact.

"You are blossoming Bella!" Lady Elgin places two hands on my wife's bulging abdomen.

"Thank you, Diana. Did you all find your rooms satisfactory? Has Stratford settled in?" Bella asks happily.

"Yes, everything is wonderful and thank you for accommodating our new nurse. She is very shy of strangers, so I thank you for giving her and Stratford their own rooms." Lady Elgin smiles widely.

"Of course, I am shy of outsiders myself at times." Bella squeezes Lady Elgin's hand.

Lord Elgin pats my back with a triumphant look upon his face. "We shall have another babe next year."

I shake his hand as Bella pulls Diana into a hug.

"Well done man!" I congratulate him.

Bella and I circle the room having a brief conversation with each guest. The Smiths were very humble and happy to attend. The Vicar, who Bella seems to have grown a dislike for, and his wife seem in awe of all the guests in attendance.

Ben and Angela slip in unawares easily mingling with our family. Bella locks eyes with Angela raising a questioning eyebrow at their tardiness.

When we reach Eleazar and Carmen they are still in sour moods as Eleazar compliments my wife's person but is not as forward as he was at breakfast. I am glad that he took my threat to heart.

The Dowager Lady Hertford seems to be keeping her distance from Mother Es. We stop and briefly greet her and Lord Hertford before moving on.

We pass by McCarty and Whit in order to greet other guests who are not family, stopping to speak with Alistair, Tanya, and Young Edward.

When we reach the Denalis, young Edward bows in front of Bella taking her by the hand. "Godmother, you look lovely, this evening."

"Young Edward! Aren't you a charmer like your Godfather." She smiles to him a blush on her cheeks.

"Do not charm my wife you little scoundrel," I say ruffling his hair slightly.

We move on to the next group. I stiffen when I notice it is Baron and Lady Wiloughby accompanied by Lord and Lady Mallory. Father is talking to Lord Mallory, a severe looking man.

"Marcus, meet my son, The Duke of Devonshire," Father says smiling widely. "Edward Marcus is my oldest and dearest friend. We grew up together as boys in Forkshire."

I shake Lord Mallory's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It is good to finally make your acquaintance, Your Grace. I have heard much about you from Herbert and Charles." Lord Mallory bows his head to his son-in-law who seems to be fidgeting at our appearance.

"Ahh, well I do hope that Herbert said good things." I give Baron Wiloughby a tight smile.

"Of course it was Edward. I am always your humble friend, and I want to personally thank you for inviting us to partake in such a momentous occasion." Baron Wiloughby says to me.

"Baron, may I speak to you in private on a very personal matter?" I give him a smile not hinting at the subject.

"Of course! I would be honored." He practically bounces on the spot.

"Isabella! How large you are? Renee had not mentioned it!" Lady Mallory places a hand to her chest.

"Thank you, Lady Mallory. I am happy to have the evidence of our child growing inside of me." Bella gives the woman a warm smile, and once again, I'm in awe of my wife.

I kiss Bella's temple as she gives me a questioning look as I turn, walking to a secluded corner of the room and face a very happy Baron Wiloughby.

"How may I help you, Edward?" He asks in a pompous voice.

"You can start by not being your regular annoying self," I state causing a shocked look to fall upon his face. "I am only allowing you in our home because my wife is kind, but if I find you or your wife disrespectful to either my wife or any of our guests I will not cease to throw you both out on your pompous arses. Do I make myself clear?" I ask standing at my full height.

His jaw clenches as if he wishes to say something in his or his wife's defense. Defeat seems to take over his entire countenance, and he nods his agreement.

"Perfectly."

I turn before another word is spoken again joining my wife.

"Isabella, how enchanting you look," Lord Mallory says to Bella as I take my place beside her. "You know we shall have a new family member as well." Lauren's father beams at her.

Bella has a smile plastered on her face as she stares at Lauren in confusion. I turn to the lady wondering what has Bella captured, it is then that I notice the slight bump in her gown.

"Lauren, congratulations?" Bella says questioningly raising an eyebrow.

 **Bella**

Lauren is speechless as I wait for her to confirm that she is with child. The question is, whose child is it? Her cold blue eyes lock with mine, and I see the doubt in them as she fidgets nervously as if I would reveal her secret.

"Thank you, Isabella." She says her eyes drifting around the room nervously.

Baron Wiloughby joins our group after standing alone for several moments once his intense conversation with Edward was over. I will have to ask my husband what was said, as The Baron looks positively peckish.

"Edward! You did not tell me that we would have the pleasure of Herbert's company again," Emmett's loud voice booms as he slaps Baron Wiloughby hard on the back.

The impact practically causes the Baron to fall forward, a shocked yelp falling from his lips.

I cover my mouth with my hand to suppress the giggles that are trying to escape. My shoulders heave up and down, and I turn to try to hide my complete joy from the entire scene in front of me.

Edward, however, is not trying to hide his glee as he lets out a loud laugh causing eyes to fall on us.

"Herbert do be careful!" Lady Mallory calls out to her son-in-law.

"Yes, we wouldn't want any harm to fall upon you," Lord Mallory says coldly as he glares at his son-in-law.

"Emmett, you do not know your own strength." I giggle at the happy giant as he stands menacingly over Baron Wiloughby.

"Herbert, did I injure you? Surely a man of your ilk can withstand a friendly tap." Emmett's eyes glint with mischief.

"I assure you I am fine McCarty." Baron Wiloughby adjusts his jacket recovering from the near fall. "I am happy to see you and your new wife have come to Derbyshire. Has there been word on the former Marchioness of Winchester?"

At the mention of Emmett's former wife the room seems to grow quiet. Edward sends Baron Wiloughby a menacing glare that causes the man to tremble in fear.

"Baron Wiloughby, we do not care on the whereabouts of the former Marchioness. There is no room in our lives for such deleterious and cruel people such as Jessica." I say coldly not wanting to think of her and the damage she caused to all our lives.

"Well said, cousin! I for one never think of that woman I was married to being so happily and in love with my Rose." Emmett glances across the room to his lady wife who is in conversation with Alice and Angela.

"Good to hear, McCarty. Let's not dwell again on the wretched woman ever. She is long gone from our lives," Edward says pulling me close as if the former Marchioness will descend upon us at any moment.

 **~TBD~**

Dinner is a strange affair with an unusually quiet Baron Wiloughby. The Dowager Lady Hertford glares at Mother Es from the other side of the table as we dine on the first course.

"Careful Fidelia, one may think you are interested in me if you stare too hard," Mother Es says taking a sip of her soup.

"Mother." Edward gives her a look from the head of the table.

My mother begins giggling like a school girl taking a large sip of her wine. Alice is beaming from beside me, and I kick her with my slippered feet.

"Do not encourage her behavior," I whisper to her.

"It is refreshing to see her put the old ninny in her place." She giggles into her glass of wine causing Angela to giggle as well from her place beside Vicar Biers.

"Have you all heard Mr. Allen was married last month? It is very shocking as he is a well-known bachelor with the ladies." Lady Hubert tells us all excitedly.

At the mention of Mr. Allen Lauren drops her soup spoon causing it to splash over the white tablecloth as well as her gown. Her eyes fill with tears immediately before she hastily rises to excuse herself.

"Oh dear? Should you check on her, Constance?" My mother asks Lady Mallory who seems to be oblivious of her daughter's behavior.

"I'm sure she's fine. We ladies know the trials of pending motherhood." She takes a large gulp of her wine emptying her glass. "Allen? Was that not the gentleman who was instructing Lauren?" She asks tilting her head to Baron Wiloughby.

"Ah, yes for a time," The Baron says between his teeth.

"Yes, the very same. He married Lady Camden whose husband died in a dreadful carriage accident along with his mistress," Lady Hubert whispers the scandal.

Violet, who is sitting beside The Duke of Richmond, stiffens at the word mistress, looking down uncomfortably.

"His grandmother, who was his benefactor, heard of his behavior with the ladies, apparently several illegitimate children have surfaced. She cut him off without a pence to his name," Mrs. Smith says picking up the tail of Mr. Allen.

"Yes, it is very hard to hide the dark features of the Allen family," Mrs. Smith says looking around excitedly.

"Poor Lady Camden had no choice but to marry the first gentleman to offer, as the scandal was so great. Seems her husband's mistress was the wife of a member of parliament." Carmen, The Duchess of Richmond, says with a sigh.

"How shocking! I have never heard of a lady doing such a thing." The Dowager Lady Hertford calls out in disgust as she eyes Mother Es hatefully.

"Fidelia, please do not bore us with your delusion of purity. We both know that your husband is not the only man who was in your bed," Mother Es says rolling her eyes in a very un-lady like manner.

The entire room goes silent, and it is as if spoons still, mid-air. My eyes widen at my husband begging him to try and control the situation.

"Mother Es-" Edward begins.

"How dare you! You're nothing but a pathetic social climber who slept your way to a vast fortune," The Dowager yells standing as she glares across the table at Mother Es.

"Fidelia, calm yourself-" Lord Hertford, Jasper's grandfather begins.

Mother Es ignores her, taking a sip of her wine before her eyes land on The Dowager. "Sit down Fidelia, we both know that you cannot best me in a fight so please do not force my hand. As for sleeping my way to my fortune, I assure you I earned every penny, unlike you who earned nothing. "

"I have never been treated thusly! I demand she is asked to leave." The Dowager screeches as the table looks from her to Mother Es.

"Ladies! Please be mindful of decorum." I stand glaring at the both of them. "Dowager Hertford, Mother Es, may I please speak to you both?" I rise out of my seat giving the two women no other choice but to follow.

My mother attempts to join us, but I shake my head at her.

"Someone should go with you in case things escalate." She states sweetly, but I am aware that she will only encourage Mother Es's behavior.

"I shall go with her Mother Renee," Edward says rising as well. "Please continue with your meal, we will return in a moment.

"Jasper, go and keep an eye on your mother, this is bound to get out of hand," Lord Hertford says to Jasper.

"Yes, Whit, make sure Lady Es doesn't murder anyone. Remember her temper when we all drank her aged wine as boys?" Emmett says shuddering at the thought.

I giggle before we leave our guests in shock as Alice, Rose and Angela tries to turn the conversation to a friendlier subject.

 **~TBD~**

Once the door closes behind Jasper, the two women begin to speak over each other.

"I will not be treated so vilely in front of strangers!" The Dowager shouts.

"I am very tired of her veiled insults!" Mother Es raises her voice over The Dowager's.

"Ladies!" Edward screams gaining both their attentions.

He nods his head to me once they become quiet.

"I understand that you both have a dislike spanning years, but in the presence of company, _our_ company, I must ask that you both behave. The spectacle you have caused is unacceptable." I glare from one to the other.

Mother Es looks at me, tears brimming in her eyes. The Dowager, however, holds her head high in defiance.

"I agree with Bella. It is one thing to disagree in front of our family, but in front of guests it is absolutely appalling!" Jasper says putting his hand on his hips.

"Dowager, I ask that you refrain from making any remarks pointed or disguised at Mother Es and please do not give her glances when you make comments." Edward points out raising an eyebrow to her. "You are a guest in our home, but Mother Es is family, and there is no choice as to who will be asked to leave."

"You will allow them to throw me out like trash?" The Dowager asks Jasper.

"Mother, your behavior would allow it. I will, of course, make sure the carriage return you home safely." Jasper states.

The answer did not appease The Dowager as she lets out a loud screech before she exits the room.

"I am sorry for my mother's behavior." Jasper apologies but I shake my head.

"It is not your fault. I fear that this is a two-way feud." I turn to look at Mother Es.

"Thank you, Bella. Let me return to dinner." Jasper leaves.

Edward and I both turn to Mother Es, and she looks rightly chastised.

"I am sorry that I caused a scene, but that woman is infuriating!" She folds her arm upset.

"That is no excuse, Esme," Edward says harshly.

The use of her name causes her to still and tears to pool in her eyes.

"Have I been demoted to Esme? Not Mother nor Mother Es?" She asks the tears coming down her cheeks.

I rush over to wrap my arms around her shoulders. I glare at my husband who seems stunned.

"Mother Es, we are just upset, but you will always be our mother. Edward?" I implore him.

He walks over standing in front of us. "Mother, you know I love you as if you gave birth to me, but you must be the better person in this situation. Would you have your grandchild seeing such behavior?" He asks.

We have discovered the key to our mother's behavior is to mention their grandchild.

"Heavens no! I will no longer engage her at all. Oh darlings, I apologize. It just infuriates me that she perceives herself better than everyone she feels rose above her station, including me." She dabs at her eye.

"You are our mother, it matters not whom The Dowager feels she is better than. She is only in our circle through Jasper, we must endure her for his sake." I tell her.

"Very well, I will not misbehave in front of guests, but when it is just the immediate family, I make no promises." She strolls out of the room with her head held high.

Edward lets out a sigh, and I wrap my arms around his neck kissing his lips. "All will be well, Your Grace. Two more days and our guests shall return to their homes."

He presses his forehead against mine. "Yes, but more are coming. However, shall we endure it?"

My hand cups at his member through his trousers as I lick the crease of his lips with my tongue. His hand grabs my derriere pulling me as close as our child will allow. His mouth ravishes mine in a heated kiss that causes my entire body to shiver in desire.

I run my fingers through his hair enjoying being in his arms after a long day of greeting guests. Lips find the column of my neck, and I tilt my head back enjoying his wet kisses.

"Ahh, Edward." One of his hands massages one of my sensitive breasts. "We have guests," I whisper.

Reluctantly he pulls away placing one last chaste kiss to my lips. "Yes, let us return. The sooner this is over the sooner I can be inside my wife.

He stares at me with an intensity that causes me to think about leaving our guests without hosts for the remainder of the evening.

"Soon," I say in a breathless whisper.

Soon indeed.

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! What shall the hunt and the ball bring us? The drama is upon us! Thanks for reading and reviewing! We are nearing the end!**_

 ****Also Ladies the Pay It forward FB group is hosting a Mobward contest! Can't wait! (of course replace the word DOT with actual '.') LOL**

 **Welovemobwardcontest fanfiction ID: 8713588**

 **wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Also, join the facebook group:**

 **wwwDOTfacebookDOTcom/groups/273818629702842/**


	38. Chapter 38

_This chapter has been pre-read by Countess_ Fyrebyrd _b/c The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran is enjoying Disney!_

 _ ****Warning, brief mention of possible kidnapping.**_

Chapter 38

 **Bella**

There is a heavy silence as the ladies take their seats around the yellow sitting room. I feel utterly exhausted and want nothing more than to be in my husband's arms, but propriety states that I continue to entertain even after the horrid scene earlier.

The Dowager never returned to dinner, and conversation was stilted after her and Mother Es' awful display. Lauren returned to the table looking extremely peakish. I saw several looks of disdain passed her way from her husband. She seemed to cower under his hateful gaze.

Although, I do feel sorry for my once friend, if her husband's behavior and her own are any stipulation to the situation, she brought this upon herself. No matter how unhappy one is in their marriage, to turn to another man is absolutely appalling, in my opinion.

I do understand that I am a happily wedded lady, but I would hope I would stay true to my marriage vows if the situation were different.

"I cannot believe we are forced to be in the presence of such a woman." The words are whispered but loud enough to carry.

I turn towards the voices noting Carmen, The Duchess of Richmond, huddled together with Lady Cobham, Lady Hubert and Lady Mallory. All their eyes are glued to Rosalie who, it seems, is trying to ignore such behavior.

I stand from my seat, walking towards the women. I've had enough of untoward behavior today and will not stand for it any more.

"Ladies." I smile widely to them. "I must ask that you all refrain from speaking about my close personal friend in such away. She is family after all, and an insult to her is an insult to His Grace and myself." My smile is sweet but inside I'm seething.

"Of course! Your Grace. We would never insult you or Edward," Lady Hubert says, a hand to her chest.

She is always a very kind elderly lady so I know she did not mean any harm. It is The Duchess of Richmond who said such a thing.

She holds her head high staring over at Rosalie in distaste. "I just can't believe His Grace would keep such company, truly."

"It does not matter what you believe, Carmen. Please respect my guests and keep your opinion to yourself. Rosalie is my friend and the mother of my Godchild so I will not have her treated thusly." I stare at the Duchess of Richmond.

Her eyes lock on mine, and I see she does not appreciate my tone, but I do not appreciate her behavior. We both are Duchesses in our own right, and she will respect me in my home.

I can feel the other guests eyes on us as we hold each other's gaze. "May I speak to you in private for a moment?" Carmen asks.

"Of course." I turn and start walking toward the exit.

My mother joins us before we reach the door. My brow lifts in question.

"Perhaps I should accompany you," she says, giving The Duchess a menacing look.

"I agree with Renee, Bella." Mother Es gives me a pointed look.

"Mother, all is well. We are just having a little chat in private. Do not fret." I squeeze her arm before continuing to walk out of the Yellow Room.

Once we are out in the hall, we face each other.

"What do they suppose I'm going to do to you start a brawl? I'm not like Lady Esme and The Dowager. I don't like scenes." She let's out a huff of air, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Yet you would speak ill of a woman you are not acquainted with in front of a room full of people?" I ask, challenging her.

"I will not apologize for my opinion, but I will ask that you not chastise me like a child in front of others," she demands, standing at her full height.

It would be an impressive sight, if I cared at all.

"If you do not want to be treated like a child, do not act like one."

"How dare you? I am a Duchess, you foolish girl," she cries out in shock.

"I may be young but I am also a Duchess, and I will not allow you to believe you can treat me or my guests any sort of way because the friendship our husband's share. This is my home, and you will respect my wishes. Are we clear?" I ask, my eyes locked on hers.

She seems to take a step back, before nodding her agreement.

"Yes," she says before returning to the Yellow Room.

Taking a moment, I lean against the long floor to ceiling window. I've always loved the windows in this hall. The view of the grounds from this side of the house is so vast and beautiful.

Closing my eyes, I breathe in deeply to calm my nerves. After a blissful second alone, I open my eyes, staring out into the eastern part of our estate. My eyes focus on two figures pressed against a tree. I squint, trying to identify them, but they are too far away.

The couple is indeed in a heated embrace, one that should be done alone and not out in the open. Her modest dress is pulled down to reveal her breasts in the moonlight. a I gasp when I see the man lift up the woman's skirts, freeing himself. I am not sure whose servants they are, but it is clear they are not one of ours by their attire. Every servant at Chatsworth wears a uniform of black and white.

Shaking my head in disgust, I quickly walk towards the Red Room where the gentlemen are having their drinks.

My hand knocks softly and a moment later, the door opens revealing my father.

"Bella? What is the matter?" he asks, inspecting my person for any injury.

"Darling? Is everything well?" Edward rushes to the door, taking me by the hand.

"I need to speak to you urgently," I tell my husband.

"Of course! You dare not ask." He leads us away from Father's questioning gaze.

"Edward, there is a couple having relations in our yard against a tree!" I whisper, pulling him to the window.

"What in the devil?" he asks in shock.

"I had some words with The Duchess of Richmond and when we were done speaking, I took a moment to calm my nerves, and I saw two persons in the yard. Together, together," I whisper in a rush, leading him over to the window.

He looks out the window, and we see the outlines of the couple moving hurriedly.

"Go back in with the ladies, Bella. I will handle this." His voice is stern, and there is no room for argument.

As he escorts me back to the door, both our mothers come in search of me.

"Oh, you're with Edward. We thought that woman upset you," my mother says, sighing in relief.

"Mothers, please take Bella inside, I have an urgent matter to attend," Edward says before rushing down the hall.

I watch him, wishing that I could accompany him. I do not know who would dare disrespect our home in such a way, but I pity them if they are to feel the wrath of my husband.

"Whatever is the matter?" Mother Es asks, watching Edward's form disappear.

"I shall tell you both once we are alone. Let's return." I follow my mothers into the room, wanting nothing more than to follow Edward but know it isn't wise to do so.

 **Edward**

Rushing down the hall in anger, I pass several servants looking at me as if I have gone mad.

"You there! Have Mr. Cope meet me on the east lawn immediately!" I demand of the frightened girl.

Pushing through the first set of doors that lead to the grounds. I take off in a run, trying to make it to the couple before they disappear. The tree is deserted when I reach it, no signs of the couple.

I kick the tree in anger, wanting to know who would dare defile my home with such a crass display. I do not care if it's disrespectful to me but to my wife. I will not have such behavior.

"Your Grace." Mr. Cope walks over to me with great speed for a man of his age.

"Theodore, there was a couple behaving most inappropriately out in the open for all to see." I seethe, running my fingers through my hair.

He gasps in shock. "Surely not! Who would dare do such a thing?"

"Her Grace witnessed it and came to for me immediately. I want the perpetrators found and then I want them removed from my property. I do not care whose servants they are." We start walking back towards the house.

"Are you sure they are servants, Sir?" Mr. Cope asks.

"Yes, all guests were accounted for and their clothing was not grand in fashion. I noticed the man was shorter than the woman and both had blonde hair, other than that I did not catch their features. I will ask Her Grace if she can identify them." Releasing a deep breath, I walk into my home still agitated.

"I shall question every guest's servant, Your Grace," he says, bowing at me.

"Find them. I will not tolerate such behavior where my wife and child live. Please try to be discreet." We walk down the hall, and I calm myself before entering the Red Room.

 **~TBD~**

"I am very sorry, you had to see such behavior," I tell my wife before I slip into our bed.

Her arms wrap around my bare waist as she tries to snuggle close, our child will not allow too much affection. My body responds to the soft kiss she places on my chest.

"I'm not as delicate as I was when we first married." She takes a nip of my nipple, causing my body to shiver in need. "I do wish you discovered who they were."

One of my hands runs through her silky tresses, enjoying the feel of being with her after a very exhausting day. My other hand rests on her large abdomen.

"We shall find them, and they will be removed. I will speak to whomever their employer are and have them terminated." My jaw clenches, and I become upset all over again at their boldness.

Bella's hand travels down my stomach and grasps my member. My head falls back against the headboard, and I groan in pleasure.

"Let us not dwell on it again until morning. Now I want to feel my husband inside of me," she purrs as she kisses up my jaw.

Bella begins stroking up and down my cock, and I grow harder in her hand. Our lips crash together, and I groan from the pleasure my wife brings me. My mouth travels down her neck, nipping and sucking. The taste of her on my lips fills me with a ferocious hunger for her.

I pull down her gown to reveal her plump breasts, licking and ravishing one as my hand cares for the other. She runs her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her. I wrap my mouth around a taut nipple, gently biting down.

"I need you now, Your Grace," she says pushing me by the shoulders lightly.

Kissing her lips one last time, I fall back onto the bed so that she can straddle me. She pulls her nightgown over her head, revealing her glorious body.

Guiding myself to her core, I stroke myself against her wetness, causing us both to moan in pleasure. Bella slides down my length, and I am suddenly sheathed in pure bliss.

"Darling," I call out as one of my hands roam up her curves and the other guides her.

"Yes!" she yells, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Her movements are sure and sensual as she rocks back and forth on my cock. Her breasts bounce with every sensual motion and I wish there was room for me to take them in my mouth once more, but the pregnancy will not allow it.

Pinching one of her pink nubs, I swirl my hips as she comes down, allowing me to go deeper inside of her. My hands roam all over and I wathc as they ghost over where our child lies until I am where we are connected so intimately.

"I need to feel you come, darling," I grind out with my teeth clenched as I start rubbing her.

"Ahh! Edward!" She comes apart, her movements sporadic.

She is a magnificent sight on top of me, her teeth sunk in her bottom lip, her beautiful hair falling in waves down her back.

The pure feeling of ecstasy and euphoria covers my cock, and I pull her down while thrusting up into the closest thing to heaven.

My wife.

"Bella!" I cry out her name as I spill my seed inside of her.

Once we come down from our vigorous lovemaking, I pull Bella into my arms, kissing her fervently.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips, my fingers gripping her silky hair.

Her smile is wide as she looks into my eyes. "I love you, too."

I wrap her in my arms, kissing her forehead gently, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I don't want you to be alone in the house until we find the couple." I move the hair out of her face, kissing her lips chastely.

"Edward! That's unnecessary. They're probably just a young couple with limited availability to each other. You remember what that was like," she says, getting upset with me.

"It's not up for discussion. I want you to always be accompanied. This feels too much like the Sophia situation, and I will not be caught unawares." I pull her closer, pressing our foreheads together. "Please, Bella. I'm feeling very uneasy. I will accompany you everywhere, and if not me, Father or another gentleman in our family." My voice is desperate as I plead with her, wanting nothing but her safety.

Her fingers run through my hair soothingly, her lips kissing my jaw. "Of course. I'm sorry to quarrel with you. I know you are only thinking of my safety."

"Thank you Darling. Please forgive my overbearing behavior until our house is free of all guests and we locate the couple."

She smiles and presses her lips against mine. I bring her as close as our child will allow, losing myself in my wife.

I will keep her safe at any cost.

 **Jessica POV**

Walking through the quiet house, I'm careful not to be discovered. I've only visited this home once during my ridiculous marriage to Emmett. That one time I roamed the halls going to my lover's room in the servant quarters. Fucking the carriage driver for years right under Emmett's nose was very entertaining but even he turned his back on me.

As I pass Edward's bedchamber, I hear fucking. It causes me to stop, knowing that the great Duke of Devonshire would never take anyone to his bed except his wife.

I'm shocked that the docile mouse is so agreeable to relations and to be so boisterous. Perhaps James was right about her.

The fool he was. I do miss him and our time together, shame I haven't had a decent lover since. I must admit that young Duncan does not disappoint with his large cock, but he is a simpleton.

I was bored to death at MaMa's, wanting revenge on all who dare cast me aside. Duncan was visiting his brother, Stefan, who I admit I was using for my enjoyment, but when I discovered that the younger man had a job in Derbyshire, I insisted on joining him.

It was a very easy feat to convince Lord and Lady Elgin that we were married. All was left to do was to make the last nanny seem incompetent, which only took me slipping some opium in her nightly sherry.

I do admit that I lost myself this evening once Duncan caught me gazing at Emmett and his whore while they ate dinner with the others. Seducing him against that tree was not smart, that little display has caused servants to be questioned.

There has to be a way I can avoid that aged housekeeper's questioning. Even with the changes to my looks with my hair color, adding a pair of spectacles and acting a scared ninny, he could still identify me.

I sigh wondering if I can use the little brat Stratford. The child is a means to an end. I had to read him several stories to get him asleep.

There was no other way for me to gain access to Chatsworth during the ball but to be a nurse to the brat. It seems that since that mouse of a Duchess' accident, Edward is not allowing any new hires.

He is only using servants that either he or his family is acquainted with. Which made it difficult for me until I escaped mother and her absurd rules.

Continuing my way down the hall, I reach the nursery where that bastard child is sleeping. She is the reason why I lost everything!

I open the door, sneaking in. and walk over to stand over the crib. My fingers run through the thin blonde curls on her head.

"Sleep young Isabella, by this time tomorrow you will be off to your new family in Paris," I whisper.

My smile is wide when I think of the pounds that the barren family will pay for a healthy child. I will take Isabella during the ball, and Emmett and that whore will never see her again.

They will pay.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! I do apologize for the lateness. I am slaving away on something. I had to set aside all writing to focus! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love every one! Jessica is at Chatsworth and she has plans!**

 ****Also Ladies the Pay It forward FB group is hosting a Mobward contest! Can't wait! (of course replace the word DOT with actual '.') LOL**

 **Welovemobwardcontest fanfiction ID: 8713588**

 **wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/~welovemobwardcontest**

 **Also, join the facebook group:**

 **wwwDOTfacebookDOTcom/groups/273818629702842/**


	39. Chapter 39

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _I added a little so any mistakes are my own._

Chapter 39

 **Bella**

The early morning is filled with a plethora of activity and preparation for the hunt and the ball. With so many of us ladies in delicate positions, a picnic inside will keep us entertained. It is too cold to be outside, so the View Room will have to suffice.

Edward refuses to leave my side as he escorts me to the morning meal, although he is impatient to speak with Mr. Cope.

"I am capable of finding my way to the State Dining room if you wish to seek out Mr. Cope," I say sweetly, knowing he is anxious to find the couple from last night.

"It is no trouble for me to escort my wife in our own home. Once you are in the dining room, I will find him." Edward's voice is cold.

"You should eat something. The first of the guests are scheduled to arrive after breakfast," I urge him.

"I am not hungry, Bella. With so many guests arriving, we must figure out the culprits from last night. It will become more confusing when more servants arrive." His jaw is set as we reach the State Dining Room.

"I will have Cook set aside a plate," I state firmly.

"I'm fine, Darling." He places a gentle kiss to my hairline.

"If I am expected to follow your orders, you must follow mine as well, Your Grace." My eyebrow rises in challenge.

He sighs before nodding his head in agreement. "Of course, My Duchess."

Edward bends to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I let out a sigh, enjoying the feel of my husband's lips on my own. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I forget that we are in the open hallway.

"Mmm," Edward moans as our tongues caress each other.

We are so lost in each other that we do not hear the voices or footsteps as they approach.

"Oh! There they are!" my mother's voice rings out, causing us to take a step back.

"Really you two must control yourselves, what if that dreadful Dowager came upon you. She would insist on starting rumors," Mother Es says, walking toward us.

Emmett and Rosalie accompany our parents.

"Masen! Who knew you were such a rebel to propriety," Emmett's loud voice booms out.

"This is nothing new for these two. They are often caught in compromising positions," Carlisle says laughing.

I gape, horrified by his teasing, but he is Mother Es's husband so why am I surprised.

"Now you sound like the mothers, Carlisle," Edward tells him as he opens the door for us.

I look into the room to find that some of our guests are already seated. The Biers, the Smiths, and the Wiloughbys returned to their perspective homes after dinner.

The Willoughby's were not welcomed to stay no matter the situation, but the other two couples declined, having other engagements to attend to at their homes before they returned to Chatsworth.

Edward takes my hand, stopping me at the door and smiling softly. "I shall find you later, please do not go anywhere unattended." He places a kiss to my knuckles. "Father, may I speak with you."

I watch as my father and Edward walk down the hall with their heads close. No doubt my husband is instructing my father that I am not to be left alone.

I smile at the guests sitting at the long table. Alice and Jasper are chatting with the other guests, but he stands and pulls out my chair, and I seat myself as gracefully as one can while being heavy with child.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smile at him, as he is always willing to watch over me whenever Edward is absent.

"My husband is so sweet and kind," Alice says, fluttering her eyes at him.

"Yes, well he is my son and has been brought up to be a proper gentleman." The Dowager gives Alice a stiff smile.

"I've always known that both of Renee girls would marry above their station and look at them now. A Marquis and a Duke!" Lady Mallory says excitedly.

"If a young lady is raised correctly as these two darling girls were they are bound to marry well," Mother Es says her eyes dancing from me to Alice.

"Something _you_ know nothing about," The Dowager whispers loudly.

Mother Es takes a deep breath, her eyes locked on mine. I shake my head, hoping she will not begin an argument.

Turning to The Dowager, I glare at her, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "Dowager, perhaps my husband's warning was not clear?" I ask sweetly.

She breaks eye contact, giving me a tight smile.

The room is uncomfortably silent as the remainder of our guests enter. Carmen, The Duchess of Richmond, eyes me questioningly. It seems she is still upset by our words the previous night.

"How are you feeling this morning Godmother?" Little Edward asks.

I cannot help to smile at what a gentleman he truly is.

"I'm feeling fantastic, Little Edward. Thank you so much for asking," I tell him marveling at his manners.

"You are all he speaks of. I fear your Edward may have to watch himself when Little Edward is older," Tanya teases.

"Do not embarrass him, Tanya," Alistair tells his wife from across the table.

"I hope you will honor me with a dance tonight." I smile at Little Edward.

Father comes in with a stern look upon his face while the servants begin serving our breakfast.

"Oh, I would be delighted, Godmother! I am only allowed to attend for two hours," he admits shyly.

"You can achieve plenty of mischief in two hours, Little Edward. When Jasper, Edward, and I attended our first ball at Lord Gray's, we caused utter chaos," Emmett booms out.

"It was dreadful. They all become terribly inebriated since no one bothered to watch their brandy intake. Imagine three, fifteen-year-old, intoxicated gentlemen let loose on gentle ladies. I could barely contain my laughter." Mother Es laughs loudly.

"Ha, that was a night. We made a bet on who could kiss the most ladies. I won," Emmett says proudly.

"What?" I asked shocked that my husband would agree to such a thing.

"He convinced us to drink ourselves into a stupor and then made up that ridiculous bet," Jasper explains.

"How many ladies did you kiss that night?" Alice asked appalled.

Thank heavens the Biers did not stay the night. I can only imagine the looks that Victoria would receive for almost being engaged to Jasper. It took Alice days to get over that news; I hope she does not become upset over this.

I, myself, am surprised to hear that my husband was such a rogue, but after knowing how he was before the incident with James, involving Ben's sister, I suppose it is not a surprise that he was a wild young man.

"Oh, hmmm…" He trails off ignoring his wife's heated gaze.

"He kissed three, Edward almost tied me at four until I kissed Duchess Marlborough."

The entire table gapes at Emmett as he begins eating vigorously.

"You kissed five ladies in one night?" Little Edward asks in shock as he beams in awe at Emmett.

"It was all in fun, and he only convinced us to do it after he made sure we were good and intoxicated." Jasper shakes his head laughing.

"How else was I to get the future Duke to agree with the bet? He was disgusted by the mere thought until his third glass of brandy," Emmett asks.

"I cannot believe you had my son doing such a thing!" The Dowager shouts in outrage.

"Thank heavens I raised girls." My mother shakes her head.

"There are some things I would have wished to miss raising Lauren, but that is what governess and nurses are for. Have you started looking for a nurse yet, Bella? I suspect you will bring someone in from London," Lady Mallory asks.

"I am positive there are perfectly good nurses in Derbyshire." I give her a tight smile.

"There are some wonderful nurses here. I will give you a list. My current one is simply wonderful," Lady Elgin says smiling.

"Whatever happened to your former nurse who attended the picnic with us?" I asked, remembering the kind woman.

"She is no longer in our employ. We found that she enjoyed partaking in sherry while she was supposed to be caring for our son," Lord Elgin explains coldly.

"How dreadful!" Lady Hubert says wide-eyed.

The Duke of Richmond stares at Edward's empty seat and then at me. "Where is our host this morning, Bella?" Eleazar asks, smiling widely at me.

I watch as his wife glares from him to me. I ignore her, not at all appreciating her behavior the previous night.

"He had some business to attend to," my father says stoically.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in happy conversation about the upcoming hunt.

 **~TBD~**

I stand next to my father greeting guests as they arrive for the afternoon hunt. The number of the gentry from Derbyshire and surrounding areas who are not lodging at Chatsworth will arrive tonight if they do not plan to attend the hunt.

The house is practically bursting at the seams as guests have been arriving since after breakfast.

Father has been my constant shadow, standing stoically as I point out floral arrangements in the ballroom; discuss the meal with Cook, going over staffing with Mrs. Cope. Throughout everything, he stood observing but never wavering from my side.

"Father, I am fine if you would prefer to get dressed for the hunt." I give him a smile, hoping that he would stop the constant shadowing.

I haven't seen my husband since this morning. Mrs. Cope informed me that he and her husband have set up base in his office to question all of the servants who are arriving with the invited guests. It seems I will not see him until it is time for the hunt.

"There is no other place I would rather be. Besides, my son personally asked me to look after his wife," my father says seriously.

"Really, Charles, and here I thought I was your daughter and not just your son's wife," I tease him.

It warms my heart to see Edward and Father becoming closer than they were before our courtship and marriage. Father was having a difficult time adjusting to his only daughter being a married woman, but now he and Edward have regained the friendship they had before the courtship began. They have formed an even deeper bond than before.

"Very amusing, Isabella. I will not be teased for wanting my daughter and grandchild safe. If my son feels the need to have his wife escorted, then I will gladly do it." Father's voice is serious. "Besides, I've always wanted a son." He winks at me.

We both laugh at our bantering before the door is opened and Lady Essex rushes into the room.

"Your Grace!" Lady Essex comes towards me and stops when she sees the roundness of my abdomen. "Oh! What a happy surprise. I knew when I first saw you and His Grace at my ball that it would be a very passionate love match. I am surprised I have not heard talk in the ton," she whispers loudly as her husband walks in behind her; always in her shadow.

"Charles! Old man, where is that son-in-law of yours? Shouldn't he be greeting us with his wife," Lord Essex asks, placing a hand on his round belly.

"He had some urgent business to attend Gilbert," my father says sternly, not liking the gentleman's tone.

"Thank you, both for coming. The hunt will start at two o'clock. Lady Essex if you do not wish to join the hunt some of us ladies in delicate conditions will gather in The View Room." I smile at them as the waiting servant approaches.

"Oh! How lovely, but you do know my dear that I can shoot with the best of them! There is not a gentleman who can best me," she boasts proudly.

"Well, then, we must not keep you from the hunt." I wave towards the waiting maid. "Henrietta will show you to your rooms."

Father and I stand for over an hour greeting guest after guest, including the Wiloughbys again. As Baron Wiloughby makes small talk while ignoring his wife, Bishop Brandon enteres with non-other than Mr. Allen and his new bride.

Lauren turns positively green, and I worry for the health of the babe. Baron Wiloughby glares daggers at Mr. Allen, causing tension to fill the small circle.

"Bishop Brandon, I had no idea that you were bringing guests," I say in shock that he would bring uninvited visitors.

"My dear! Please accept my sincerest apologies. My niece, Frances, arrived from her wedding trip just as I was on my way here. I insisted she and her new husband join me, knowing of your kindness." The Bishops sounds authentic in his apology.

"Your Grace, it is entirely my fault. I missed my uncle and wanted desperately to see him. I had no idea that he was on his way to Derbyshire. If we are intruding, I'm sure we can find lodging elsewhere," the former Lady Camden, now Mrs. Allen, says so very sweetly that I have no choice but to welcome her.

"Please do not fret, Mrs. Allen, you are most welcomed in our home. I do understand the need to see one's relatives." I turn to Mrs. Cope who has overheard the entire conversation. "Have the Centre Bedrooms prepared for the Allens, please."

She looks down at the stack of papers in her hand, gazing at them. "Yes, of course, Your Grace."

I turn to find The Wiloughbys standing away from the Allens and Bishop Brandon looking uncomfortable with the tension.

"If you would like to gather in the State Drawing Room while your rooms are prepared, Theodosia will show you all the way." I smile, hiding my annoyance.

Father turns to me with a stern look upon his face. "It seems that Mr. Allen has a gift for showing up uninvited."

"Yes, he does, but I dare say that the Bishop and his niece are innocent." I sigh, rubbing my large abdomen.

"Bella, perhaps you should rest. There are no other guests," my father says seriously.

"For once I agree with you, father, I am feeling a little tired."

Father escorts me through the busy house. I know that I really do not have the liberties to repose, but my body demands it.

 **Edward**

After a grueling day of interviewing and then trying to locate the Elgin's nurse, I wearily find my way to Bella and my rooms so that I can quickly dress for the hunt. Father sits stoically in a chair reading a book.

"Father?" I ask Charles.

"Edward, there you are. Did you find the couple?" He stands.

"No, if we have, then everyone is exceptional liars. We have yet to interview the Elgin's nurse. It seems she is very shy of men having been attacked when she was younger. However, I still wish to speak to her. May I ask why are you sitting outside my rooms?" I inquire of him.

"Bella was feeling weary having been on her feet all day." He stands and pats me on my shoulder. "I'm off to get dressed."

Bidding him farewell, I walk inside to find Bella asleep in our bed. She looks so peaceful with her hair spread out on her pillow, her lips slightly open.

She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon.

Sitting down next to her on the bed, I place my hand to where our child lies. He or she kicks my hand, causing a large smile to take over my face.

Bella stirs and soon opens her eyes, smiling up at me.

"What time is it?" she asks in horror.

"Rest. Do not worry, our guests are well entertained." I bend to place a kiss on her lips.

Our tongues dance together, and I feel my member stir. My hands roam her sheer chemise as she tries to pull me closer.

"I've missed you, today," she purrs against my lips.

"And I you, My Duchess." I slip the chemise over her head as I crawl into bed beside her.

My lips ravish her glorious body that is heavy with the evidence of my child. Once I am undressed, I slip inside of her, reveling at the feel of her against my member.

I hold her back close to my chest as my lips caress her neck, ear, and shoulders.

"Edward," she moans as she reaches around to grasp at the strands of my hair.

My hands roam her body, trying to hold back my climax. "Let go, my darling," I beg.

I feel her walls tighten against me as we both come together, calling each other's name in ecstasy.

 **Jessica**

Standing in the shadows of the room I am occupying next to Stratfords, I wait for Duncan to arrive. Edward is conducting interviews, and I know even with my disguise, he will recognize me immediately.

If I am to escape with baby Isabella, I must stay hidden from anyone that may recognize me.

The door opens, and Duncan enters; he is a sight for the eyes with his strong build and tall frame. It is a shame that he has no wits about him.

"Well? Did they believe you?" I ask, standing from the bed.

"Yes-ss, I believe so. I explained that you were very weary of gentlemen and that you had returned to the manor briefly. I tried to plead with The Duke sensibilities, but he still wishes to speak with you." He walks to me, trying to kiss me.

"You fool! We need to make sure The Duke never sees me. He must not suspect us. You must go to Lord Eglin and insist that you are to take Stratford and me back to the manor. I will leave the little brat with Clara and then return," I tell him stepping away.

"I don't understand, Jess. What do you have planned for them and why must it happen tonight? Can't you just be happy here? I love you, and want you to be my wife, my real wife," he says with a large smile on his face.

If I had a heart, I perhaps would be persuaded to live out my life with Duncan, but I do not. I learned early in life to be cold and unfeeling.

Men only use women and throw them away as if they are trash. Selling that bastard child will ensure that no man ever will have power over me again.

Not my father. Not Emmett. No one.

Emmett and that whore took everything from me and they will pay.

 **A/N: Ladies, Ladies, Ladies! I do apologize for the wait. I've been terribly busy writing for the mobward contest and I was also away working in New York. I will do better as we approach the end!**


	40. Chapter 40

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower._

 _I added a little so any mistakes are my own._

Chapter 40

 **Bella**

I stand by the stables watching as the riders mount their horses. Carlisle was generous enough to have a number of his own prize steeds delivered to Chatsworth for the hunt. Everyone is in a cheery mood as more than twenty horsemen, and a small number of horsewomen, prepare themselves for adventure.

"Now, Darling, are you sure you will be fine without me?" my mother asks.

"Yes, Mother. Now please enjoy the hunt with Mother Es. She will teach you everything you need to know."

"I can stay behind with you," my father says, walking up beside my mother.

"I do not need a nursemaid. I am a married Duchess, surely I can look after myself for mere hours," I say, becoming agitated with them. "Besides, Edward has already instructed Mr. Cope to play the guard."

My neck and shoulders are tense as I feel my husband wrap his arms around my waist. He bends, kissing the corner of my mouth, trying to soothe my growing anger.

"Forgive me. I will feel more comfortable entertaining if I know there is someone close." I relax at his words.

Giving him a shy smile, I stroke his cheek. "Very well. I suppose I am in a bit of a mood."

"Yes, perhaps you are in need of another nap," he says, giving me a wink.

Heat fills my cheek as I think about waking from my previous rest. My body seems to instantly hunger for him as his grip tightens around my waist.

"If you are tired, Darling, you must speak up; we only have less than three months before this little one arrives." My mother places her hand on my stomach getting a nudge from her grandchild.

"Oh! Esme, come quickly! He's kicking!" my mother calls out excitedly.

Mother Es practically pushes Father out of her way, pressing her hands to my protruding stomach. All eyes turn to watch them, and I sigh out in frustration.

"He's not kicking anymore," Mother Es says sadly.

Edward places his hand at the top of my abdomen bending slightly. "Kick for your grandmother's so that I can return to you and your mother swiftly."

He stands waiting patiently before a series of erratic movements assault me.

"Oh, goodness! Edward does he do that often?" my mother asks.

"He or she listens to their father often. Now, ladies, we must begin the hunt. Please mount your horses," Edward says, urging them away.

"How very exciting, dear boy! Lizzie would have loved to experience such a thing!" Mother Es says before walking to Carlisle.

"Bella, send word if you need me. Edward will need to play host." My father places a hand on my now abandoned stomach.

"Yes, Father." I give him a nod as he is granted a kick.

He walks away smiling as he assists my mother onto her horse.

Facing my husband, I run my gloved hand through his wild mane. "Enjoy the hunt, Your Grace." I grin at him.

"Behave, or I will be forced to kiss my wife goodbye in front of all of our guests," he teases.

"You wouldn't dare," I challenge him.

He leans into me avoiding my bonnet. Our eyes lock before he presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

I can hear the murmurs around us along with a few chuckles.

"You are very wicked, Your Grace."

"I shall show you how wicked I can be, My Duchess," Edward says before bending to whisper to our child. "Look after your mother."

"Your Grace, you are such an attentive husband and father!" Lady Wessex calls out excitedly.

She sits atop her horse like a skilled horsewoman, and I am very impressed.

Mr. Cope takes me by the elbow as we watch the party ride off into the woods to start the hunt.

I am surrounded by the Copes as we walk back to Chatsworth.

"It is a lovely day for a hunt and a ball. Are we all prepared, Mrs. Cope?" I ask, knowing that everything was in perfect order before my nap.

"Yes, Your Grace. The musicians shall arrive in a few hours and Cook has informed me that the meal is on schedule to be completed by dinner," Mrs. Cope says efficiently.

"Excellent. I do not want anything ruining the ball. His Grace is so worried that something is amiss." I sigh, placing my free hand on my abdomen.

After hearing his father's voice, it seems as if our child is now wide-awake.

"Does His Grace's voice actually cause the babe to kick," Mrs. Cope asks, staring at my stomach in awe.

"He has performed that particular trick a few times, and every time I am kicked into oblivion. He has even been able to make them stop."

Both the Copes laugh heartily as we reach the house.

"I must say, I do enjoy seeing a smile on His Grace's face," Mr. Cope says, smiling.

Once we are inside, I give the couple a sad smile knowing that they were never able to conceive a child of their own.

"Thank you both, for everything." I enter The View room to a very strange sight.

The ladies are all silent, staring uncomfortably at each other. Lauren is glaring at Mrs. Allen. Angela sees me and stands to escort me to a chair.

The larger I became, the more my family and friends dote on me.

"Ladies?" I ask, wondering about the strange mood in the room.

The Dowager sips happily on a glass of sherry; she seems in better spirits without Mother Es around.

"There is our blossoming host," The Dowager says, smiling at me.

I look to Alice, searching for a clue as to what has made her mother-in-law so happy.

"How welcoming you are, Dowager. Tell me, what have I missed?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

I take the tea, Julia, one of the maids offers.

"I was just informing Mrs. Allen what an excellent, pianoforte teacher her husband is," Lauren says vindictively with her hand on her small abdomen.

I start choking on my tea, not believing the nerve of Lauren. Mrs. Allen, however, does not let the comment affect her at all.

"Yes, I have heard of my husband's talents teaching the pianoforte. He has left many of his prodigies with a piece of his talent. It is unfortunate that none have stood out amongst the many." She takes a delicate sip of her tea, her eyes never leaving Lauren's. "Congratulations to you and your husband on the happy news." She nods towards Lauren's abdomen.

Lauren takes a sharp intake of breath as her eyes dart around the room.

Lady Mallory pats Lauren's hand affectionately. "Do not worry, dearest, you will find another piano teacher, but once the babe arrives I dare say you will be too busy to learn.

The Dowager practically spits out her sherry. "I do not believe he ever taught her the pianoforte."

"Dowager," I say, trying to contain my anger.

"What in heavens are you speaking of? Of course, he taught her the pianoforte, why else would a gentleman meet with a married lady in private—" Lady Mallory's face turns ill as she stares at her daughter.

"Oh, I do believe you've got it!" The Dowager smiles happily.

Everyone is quiet as Lady Mallory stands on shaky legs. "You are a foul creature to suggest such a thing. Your Grace, please excuse me, I'm suddenly not feeling well."

She leaves with tears in her eyes, not looking at her daughter.

"Mother!" Lauren follows after her, tears now streaking down her own face.

Rosalie looks around the room, trying to contain her laughter with her hand on her lips. "I dare say that gentle ladies have more drama than those of a certain profession."

Some of us with a sense of humor laugh at her comment while others glare at her for such a bold statement.

Although, I have no experience with working ladies, I do believe the gentry has their own set of scandals that I had no idea existed. I believe Mother and Father were right to shelter Alice and me. It seems as if the English Gentry are a terrible lot.

"I apologize for my behavior, Your Grace. I find I am under constant attack after marrying a gentleman who is popular amongst the ladies," Mrs. Allen says, a dejected look upon her pretty face.

"Thank you for your apology, but your behavior was forced." I take a deep breath before standing. "Dowager, Alice, may I speak to you both in the hall."

"Of course, Bella," Alice says with worry.

Walking out of the View Room, I stand in the hall waiting patiently. Once they both are in front of me, I turn towards The Dowager.

"Dowager, I must ask you to please leave my home immediately. What you said to Lady Mallory was uncalled for and hurtful. I am tired of speaking to you about your behavior."

"Surely you cannot be serious! Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. The poor woman should know she birthed a harlot."

"And you should know to mind your own business. Alice, if you could please speak to your coach driver. I would like the Dowager gone before the ball."

"Yes, Bella, of course," Alice says, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I have never been treated thusly in my life!" The Dowager shouts as she storms off down the hall.

Alice and I watch her go. "I am sorry but she did not seem to take heed of our previous warnings, and frankly, Lady Mallory did not deserve that."

"I, for one, am glad she is leaving. I must say my mother-in-law is horrid. It is a shame she lives at Hertford House with us." She lets out a sigh, rubbing her small baby bump.

"Perhaps there is a cottage that she could move into?" I ask, knowing that Alice has had her fill of the Dowager.

"I have suggested it, but Jasper insists that she has to stay and help with his grandfather, but I swear that man is fitter than all of us," she says letting out a giggle.

"I've always thought Lord Hertford was in excellent health. I am sorry Jasper is making excuses for his mother, but the woman is ghastly." I shake my head, walking towards the view room. "Shall we join the ladies?"

"We shall, sister. But first, may I say good for Mrs. Allen! I thought Lauren was going to burst with rage." Alice giggles and I hold her, joining her.

"I wanted to hug Mrs. Allen. It is not her fault she was forced to marry such a gentleman," I whisper before I place my hand on the door.

Mr. Cope shakes his head from his position at the door. Every gentleman that my husband assigns to look after me, does a very fine job.

I let out a breath before entering the View Room with Alice, preparing myself for what is sure to be an eventful evening.

 **Jessica**

I hurriedly pack Stratford as well as my things. If I am going to avoid Edward, I must leave now. I will return, under cover of night, right when the ball begins, that way everyone will be too occupied to notice anything out of the ordinary.

I am so close to my goal and freedom; I can taste it on my tongue. There is a boat departing from Lincolnshire in five days, its destination, France. The buyer will be waiting to take that little brat to another life.

I pull the bonnet low on my head, wanting to leave Chatsworth without seeing anyone of my former acquaintance.

There is a knock on the door, and Duncan enters with Lady Elgin's timid maid. She is afraid of me, which she should be. I hate little innocents like her, searching for love as if it will save her from a meager existence.

"You wanted to see me, Jessamine?" Edith says. her eyes downcast.

My eyes roam her body hungrily. It has been a while since I've had a woman. Ma-Ma would not allow me out of her sight; I had taken to giving her a dose of opium so that I could roam freely.

"Please give this to Lady Elgin." My fingers stroke hers as she hastily takes the letter and runs out of the room.

I laugh at her retreating figure.

"Do you have to be so cruel, Jess?" Duncan asks, the simpering idiot.

"Come, I am just jesting with her. It may do her well to be with a woman. She should be honored I find her attractive," I tell him as I pick up a sleeping Stratford. "Let's go while everyone is at the hunt."

"Not until you tell me what it is you have planned? I'm not going to let you hurt the Elgins." He stands, blocking my way out of the room.

"Don't be daft, Duncan. I'm merely taking Stratford to The Manor. My plans are not for the Elgins, and I will not be stopped by anyone, especially you! Now move aside. I cannot be seen by The Duke," I say, trying to control my anger.

"Why not? How do you know him?" he asks.

I start whimpering as I bite down on my lip, hard, bringing tears to my eyes. "He … he forced himself upon me once. That is why I was ruined. I am afraid he will attack me again if he recognizes me," I cry, holding Stratford to my chest.

"Oh, Jess! He will never touch you again. I promise." Duncan wraps his arms around me, and I let out a small smile, hiding my face from him.

He releases me, walking over to the bags. I am still smiling snidely as I leave the room ... having once again been able to dupe that simpleton, Duncan.

As I start to depart down the stairs, The Dowager Hertford stops and stares at me.

"Jessica?" she says in shock.

I shake my head furiously rushing down the stairs so that she may not look at me. I bury my face into Stratford's neck, concealing myself from her.

She continues walking, as Duncan passes her giving her an odd look. I must get off this property before more of the gentry notice me.

 **Edward**

I gallop back through the woods of Chatsworth enjoying both the fresh air and also, surprisingly, the company. Lord Elgin rides beside me as we discuss his nurse. The hunt was a tremendous success even with Lady Wessex's constant yammering with Mother Es and Renee.

"I will make sure that our nurse presents herself to you, Edward. What a ghastly thing for someone to do in public. I am certain it was not Jessamine and Duncan, as she is a very skittish thing, and he is not the brightest of fellows." He slows his horse beside me.

"Thank you. I do not wish to cause trouble, but I cannot allow such behavior in my home. I will not make any punishment to the employers, but the servants must leave Chatsworth immediately." We approach the others who had participated in the hunt.

The cool air whips around us. It is surprisingly warm for December in the England countryside.

"Truly, I could never imagine someone doing such a thing; and on the lawn of someone else's home. It's outrageous!" he says loudly as Emmett rides up next to me.

"Surely you do not suspect anything dangerous," Emmett asked seriously.

"I'm not sure, but after the Sophia debacle I will not take any chances." I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

We reach the stables as the other riders are dismounting. I bring my own horse to a stop next to Mr. Allen's, whom I glare at unhappily. It seems that not inviting him does not keep him from showing up at my home.

"Excellent hunt, Masen! I was very happy to be greeted by your lovely wife and to see her heavy with child. You wasted no time in plucking that ripe flower. It is no wonder you will not allow another gentleman to even speak with her," he says with a salacious look on his face.

Dismounting my horse, I stalk toward him. Standing face to face, I glare at him. He takes a step back, trying to gain control.

"I will not allow a gentleman of your reputation to speak with my wife or make her uncomfortable. You are only allowed in my home now because of Bishop Brandon. If you do or say anything I think is untoward to any lady, you will be removed. If the lady happens to be my wife, your very life will be in danger." I stand at my full height my eyes locked on his.

"Surely, man, you know it's all in good fun. If a lady is willing and the husband is not meeting her needs—" I cut him off, taking him by the lapels.

"You foul blaggard. It is that very thought that has your countless bastards running around the countryside, and married ladies set aside by their husbands, their reputations left in ruins. You will not force yourself on anyone while under my roof but your wife. If I suspect that you are, I will expose you to your new uncle. I'm sure you don't want access to your wife's fortune to stop." I release him, my anger boiling.

"Surely, you wouldn't dare!" he protests.

"I would. Your disdain for others is disgusting. Why don't you try loving the wife you have now, because if you don't, I'm sure her powerful uncle could make things very hard for you." My voice is deadly as I stare at the vulgar man.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just letting Robert here know the rules of my home." I glare at Mr. Allen.

"Yes, you were loud and clear. Please excuse me." Mr. Allen walks away hastily following the other guests as they walk back to Chatsworth.

"Why does Allen look as if he will wet himself?" Emmett asks, his voice loud as he joins us. "I swear Masen, you are full of surprises. Bella surely has awakened you. I love that woman," he says, smiling widely.

"Speaking of Her Grace, she is waiting for us with our wives." Jasper points towards Chatsworth where Bella stands greeting the guests from the hunt with the other ladies.

She looks so beautiful in her dark pelisse and bonnet, the evidence of our love protruding out for all to see. Her smile is radiant as she talks with the Denalis and young Edward. He hangs on her every word, smiling as she ruffles his hair affectionately.

I begin walking towards my wife, wanting nothing more than to have her in my arms. I know we will have no time to be alone as we both must begin dressing for the ball, but I want her with a passion, guests be damned.

"Edward! That was most exhilarating! I shall go on hunts more often!" Renee says excitedly.

She, Mother Es, Carlisle, and Charles are all walking briskly towards the house.

"It was a very fine hunt, indeed. You did very well for your first one, Renee," Carlisle says, smiling at her.

"Yes, a true horsewoman in the making," Charles boasts to his wife.

"Once you've ridden a horse for some time it becomes second nature," Mother Es says as we reach Chatsworth.

"Welcome back, Your Grace! I do hope you enjoyed the hunt," Bella says. smiling widely as I take the small stairs to her.

"It was immensely fulfilling, I only wish my lovely wife could have joined me." I kiss her gloved hand, staring up at her.

"You are too kind. Perhaps once your child is born, I can partake in more vigorous activities," she teases me with a smirk on her lips.

Pulling her into me. I press a kiss to her lips. Only our family and the Elgins remain outside with us.

"God I've missed you," I whisper against her lips.

"You two are a very wicked pair," Mother Es says.

"Truly! I've never seen a love like theirs, and in the gentry no less. You two are very passionate, Bella," Rosalie says, taking Emmett's offered arm.

"Let's get my grandchild inside, please," Charles says firmly.

We walk into the house all removing our heavier attire.

"Edward, I'm afraid our nurse has returned to The Manor with our son. It seems she wasn't feeling well," Lord Elgin says, standing next to his wife.

"Do they plan to return?" I question, feeling odd about this particular change of events.

"I do not believe so, but you are welcomed to speak with her husband. I would like to know why they felt they could remove my son without my knowledge," he says, trying to hold in his anger.

"They did not inform you that they were taking Stratford?" Bella asks in shock.

"No, she left me a note," Lady Elgin says, visibly shaken.

"Go prepare for the ball, Diana. I will speak to Duncan," Lord Elgin says sternly to his wife. "Are you coming, Masen?"

"Edward, I must speak with you and Jasper, urgently," Bella says with wide eyes.

"Of course, Darling. Elgin, I will come to the stables to find you." I watch as he leaves the room.

Once it is just our family, Bella turns towards Jasper. "I am very sorry, Jasper, but I have asked your mother to leave."

"What?" Mother Es asks in shock.

"What happened?" I ask, holding Bella close to me.

I have only allowed The Dowager to stay because of my friendship with Jasper. She also is not solely to blame for her disputes with Mother Es, so to be fair I ignored her behavior. If she, however, has upset my wife, then she deserves to be thrown out on her tush.

We listen as Bella retells the tale of Lauren and Mrs. Allen and how The Dowager upset Lady Mallory.

"Oh dear! I should check on Constance. It must be horrid to hear such a thing about your own child," Renee says.

"I told Fidelia to calm herself, but the woman is stubborn, that's what made her pursue your father although there was no love there," Lord Hertford says. shaking his head. "I shall accompany her back to Hertford House." He starts walking away.

"Oh, Lord Hertford, please know you do not have to leave," Bella says sadly.

"Do not fret my dear. I am too old for such things as balls. Thank you for being so kind despite my daughter-in-law." He kisses Bella's hand before he leaves.

"I shall make sure they are off swiftly. I am sorry for her behavior. You both have endured her because of me, and I thank you," Jasper says, bowing his head.

"You're family Jasper, no matter how your mother behaves." I pat him on the back.

He leaves the room with Alice by his side.

"I'm going to check on Isabella. Emmett, are you coming?" Rosalie asks her husband.

"Yes, I miss seeing her darling face." Emmett escorts his wife out of the room.

Bella and I are left alone with our parents.

"I am very sad that I missed you throwing her out on her pompous arse!" Mother Es says excitedly.

"The dreadful woman, telling Constance such a thing. It is best to be kept in the dark on some subjects." Renee shakes her head.

"Father, can you escort Bella to our rooms. I'm going to speak with the Elgin's driver," I ask him, before kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Of course, son," he says, smiling proudly.

"We all need to be getting dressed for the ball. We shall make a party of it in Bella's room!" Mother Es says excitedly.

Bella presses her lips to my jaw. "I love you, please come and save me once you are done." She laughs as she takes her father offered arm.

"I will try." I shake my head at her reaction to our mothers wanting to prepare for the ball with her.

Before I am able to leave the View Room, Lord Elgin returns, shaking his head.

"He has not returned from The Manor. I am not sure what time they departed, but I have sent one of your stable hands to bring them both back immediately."

An eerie feeling takes over me. "I'm sorry, Elgin, but their behavior does not sit right with me. How long have they been in your employ?"

"Only a few months. Duncan came highly recommended from my cousin in Kent. My cousin was shocked that he married so swiftly. Apparently, they were in a courtship and married before he came to Derbyshire."

At the mention of Kent, I feel a sickening feeling in my stomach, but I cannot figure out why. Who is from Kent, of my acquaintance?

"Please find me as soon as he returns. Something is not right here," I tell him, still pondering over Kent.

"Of course, Masen," he says, leaving me alone in the View Room.

I take a seat, wondering whom I had ever known from Kent. There's only been one person, but surely, she would not dare come to Chatsworth.

The former Marchioness of Winchester ...

Jessica Stanley.

 _ **A/N: Ladies, Ladies, Ladies! How are we doing? Things are ramping up for our Duke and Duchess. We only have two regular chapters left depending on my wordiness! That seems to take over these days! I am so glad you all are still enjoying this story with me!**_


	41. Chapter 41

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _I added a little so any mistakes are my own._

This chapter contains reference to kidnapping and mild abuse. It is part of the story and needs to be written. Please remember, this is a work of fiction.

 **Chapter 41**

 **Edward**

Standing outside of Emmett's rooms, I can hear the wails of the baby as I wait for someone to answer. My mind constantly wonders to the former Marchioness. I know that she was released to her mother, but the question remains, is she still there.

"Edward, come in please," Rosalie says, bouncing a crying Isabella on her hip.

As I enter the room, my eyes land on Emmett who sits on a chaise lounge wearing only his shirt.

Before I can speak a word, Rosalie places the babe in my arms.

"Perhaps you can quiet her, Emmett has no patience for his daughter. I must prepare for the ball, the nurse will return shortly," she says before she exits the room.

I look from Emmett to the door as baby Isabella squirms angrily in my arms, and my hold tightens in fear that she will fall.

"Why has your wife abandoned _your_ child into _my_ arms?" I ask, sitting next to Emmett.

"She insists that she must prepare for the ball with the ladies in your wife's room and could no longer wait for our nurse. You happened to arrive at the perfect time," he says wearily.

Bouncing baby Isabella on my knee seems to calm her cries, and soon she is giggling happily. I make faces at her, being calmed by her innocence.

Emmett sits up and looks at me with his mouth agape. "What in the bloody name did you do?"

"I did nothing, did I, my sweet girl?" I ask, kissing her cheek.

"Ba-ba-ba," she says happily.

"We have been trying to calm her for nearly an hour, and you come in, and she's soothed immediately," he says frustrated. "She has been very irritable with her teeth coming in, the nurse said."

"I must have a gift." I tickle the little girl's side, causing her to laugh happily.

Seeing the happy babe in my arms brings back the worry of my own child. "I was wondering if you had any word on your former wife?" I ask, looking at him.

"No, and I pray that I never will. Why in God's name do you ask about that wretched woman?"

"I am not certain, but Lord Elgin's servants have conducted very odd behavior. I am certain that they are the couple that was fornicating outside the other night." I pick up Isabella, turning her around in my arms so that she is now comfortable.

I've only held a babe one other time in my life. When I was younger, one of my nurses, Lenora, had a babe, and came to visit me after her employment was over so that I could meet her son. I held the little boy and played with him; it was one of the happier memories of my childhood.

"What does that have to do with Jessica?" Emmett asks, eyes piercing.

"The couple are from Kent. I cannot help but to wonder if they are connected to Jessica. Have you ever heard of Duncan and Jessamine?"

"Jessamine?" he asks sitting up alert.

"Yes, do you know her?" I ask, desperate to unlock the mystery.

"Jessica's grandmother's name was Jessamine, but the woman has been dead for over three years. It was truly the only time I've ever seen Jessica cry. How very odd of a woman she is." He shivered thinking of his former wife.

"Her grandmother's name was Jessamine, and she loved her?" I ask, deep in concentration.

"Yes, it seems that she is the only person Jessica has ever loved. They must share the same black heart," he says.

"I must speak to Lord Elgin again." I stand, handing Isabella over to her father, but he shakes his head. "Take your daughter, Emmett."

"I'll come along; she seems to be fond of you; I do not want to upset her. I do hope Emily returns soon. She has been ill all day so asked if she could rest before the ball."

We leave the room with baby Isabella firmly in my arms. She looks in awe at everything, around her. Passing by my rooms I can hear the girlish giggles and loud voices of the women.

A maid is entering with a tray of sherry. I do hope Bella is watching our mothers; the scene they cause could be awful.

"Edward! What have you there?" Renee calls out as we pass.

Mother Renee's acknowledge of me causes the other ladies to file out of the room.

"Oh, Edward! She looks so perfect in your arms," Mother Es says. pinching baby Isabella's cheeks.

"However did he get her calm, Emmett?" Rosalie asks her husband.

"I have no idea, she seems very fond of him," Emmett says sourly.

My wife is the last one to exit. Her eyes twinkle when she sees me with the babe.

"What have we hear, Your Grace?" she asks cheekily.

Bella picks up baby Isabella's hand, kissing it.

"I am off to speak with Lord Elgin, and Emmett insists I bring Isabella here with me," I tell my wife, bending down to steal a kiss once I am done.

"It is a lovely sight, indeed," Renee says.

"Hello, has the party moved out here?" Tanya asks, walking towards the ladies.

"No, we are going back in. We were temporarily enthralled by Edward and baby Isabella," Mother Es explains, running her fingers through the babe's hair.

"Oh, how beautiful she is." Young Edward walks to us, smiling widely at baby Isabella.

She babbles at him happily as the ladies leave us in the hallway.

"This is baby Isabella, Young Edward. She is our goddaughter as you are our godson," Bella tells him.

"Then I shall protect her as if she were my sister," he says, bowing gracefully.

"I shall keep my eye on you, Young Edward. Do not get any ideas," Emmett says, causing Rosalie to swat at his shoulders.

"Oh stop, Emmett," she says, laughing.

"I am her father, I must ward off suitors." He folds his arms, glaring at Young Edward, who seems frightened.

"Yet, you could not soothe her without your cousin, The Duke?" She leaves, walking into Bella's room.

"You are a dear, Young Edward. I must return with the ladies. Come, Tanya, you will be greatly entertained. Alice will be joining us once she escorts the Dowager and Lord Hertford to their carriage." Bella turns to me. "Perhaps one of us shall bid them farewell?"

"Of course." I peck her lips one last time before she returns to the ladies.

"Edward, we wanted to see if you had an extra neckcloth for Young Edward here," Alistair asks.

"Of course. Benjamin should be in my room, knock on the door." I nod towards the room.

"Thank you, godfather." He bends down and blows a playful bubble on Isabella's hand. "I shall see you later, Isabella." She laughs happily.

Emmett and I descend the stairs, just as the nurse, Emily, comes into view.

"My Lord, Your Grace. I do apologize for my tardiness." She hurriedly takes the babe from my arms, and I immediately mourn the loss of her.

The thought has me wishing for my own child. Suddenly the remaining months seems like forever.

"No trouble. His Grace has a way with children." Emmett pats my back hard.

"How wonderful! We shall be in the nursery the remainder of the night." Emily walks back up the stairs with baby Isabella.

"Do you still wish me to come with you to Lord Elgin's?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, but first let us see the Dowager and Lord Hertford off. Jasper may need his friends." I smile as we walk through the bustling home.

"I do not know how he has such a horrid mother and both you and I lost our mothers when we were young." Emmett shakes his head.

Emmett's mother died giving birth to his younger brother, both her and the child perished.

We reach the front parlor; the door is open, letting in the cool, brisk, early evening air. Walking out, Jasper is standing in front of his mother, shaking his head vehemently.

"Impossible, Mother, I'm sure it was someone with a likeness," he says, taking an exaggerated breath.

"I know what I saw, and it was Jessica Stanley, the former, Marchioness of Winchester-"

"What?" both Emmett and I say simultaneously.

I hurriedly rush over to The Dowager."You saw Jessica? Tell me now," I demand.

"I saw her coming down the west stairs with a child in her arms. Her hair was fairer, and she wore spectacles, but I would know her anywhere. Her mother and I were friends since childhood," The Dowager says proudly.

"Surely she is mistaken, Edward," Jasper says, staring at me.

"I think not, but the question is why is she here?" I turn to leave but then face The Dowager again. "Thank you, Dowager; you may have just done us a great service."

Leaving them, I run to Mr. Cope who is standing inside by the door. "I am going to get Lord Elgin, I believe his maid is Jessica Stanley the former Marchioness of Winchester. She is the woman who was on the lawn. If this is true, we must apprehend her and hand her to the authorities. I do not know what she has planned, but I will not allow her to hurt Bella or anyone else." I try to contain my anger taking a deep breath. "Send for the constable immediately and have two men at the stables to await their return. Do not let them enter Chatsworth. I want them held, and I should be sent for immediately."

"Your Grace, the ball begins in an hour," he says as I run up the stairs.

"I know, but I must fetch Lord Elgin," I scream taking the stairs two at a time.

"Edward, wait! She has no reason to be here it would be madness," Emmett says, catching up to me.

I continue my pursuit in the direction of the West Wing where most of the guests are staying.

"Revenge is her only reason, but on whom, I am not sure," I say to him as he jogs to keep up with me.

My pace is quick as I finally reach the room the Elgin's are occupying. I knock frantically, wanting answers to my questions.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Elgin opens the door; his shirttails hanging and his neck uncovered. "Edward, forgive me."

"I have figured out who your nurse is," I say gravely.

"Who is she?" he asks desperately.

"My former wife, Jessica Stanley, and I do not know what her plan is but I assure you it is an evil one," Emmett says, anger coursing through him.

"Dress quickly. Bring your wife to my wife's room where she can go to the ballroom with the ladies. I will send my father to escort them. We must not allow Jessica entry into Chatsworth of this I am certain." My voice is rushed, knowing that I too must dress for the ball.

"Of course, Edward!" he says, hurrying into his room.

I rush away with Emmett on my heels. "Prepare for the ball, then gather Jasper and meet me in my office. I will speak to Charles and Carlisle. Carlisle will accompany the ladies into the ballroom while Charles greets guests with Bella."

 **~TBD~**

After speaking with both Charles and Carlisle, I wash and dress quickly, before knocking on my wife's door. I must inform her of my discovery and have her greet our guests with her father.

"Edward, are we going down so early? I have yet to put on my jewelry, and the ladies are still here," she says, looking blissfully happy.

Her beauty momentarily stuns me; she is a vision dressed in a green ball gown that flows freely around her body. The evidence of our love stands out, but the extra layers of fabric conceal her roundness.

"Edward?" she whispers.

"Forgive me, darling, you are a vision," I whisper, pulling her into me.

My lips hungrily find hers, I am desperate for her, confirming that she is safe and with me.

"Oh, my!" a voice calls out in shock.

"Do not let them worry you, Lady Elgin. If you are to be a part of this inner circle, you will become accustomed to it," Mother Es says.

Stepping away from my wife, I sheepishly look into the room, bowing my head. "Forgive me, Lady Elgin, I was overcome with my wife's beauty."

"How very romantic you are, Your Grace," Lady Elgin says, shyly.

"Please excuse us ladies, I need a word with my wife." I close the door from the prying eyes.

"Is all well?" Bella asks, taking me by the hand.

"No. We have discovered that the Elgin's nurse is Jessica Stanley, Emmett's former wife," I say gently, trying not to cause her worry.

"What? How is that possible?" Bella asks.

I retell her what I have discovered and how the Dowager saw Jessica inside Chatsworth.

Bella sits on our bed, her hands draped protectively over where our child lies.

"Father will accompany you until I am able. I do not want you alone at all. I have no idea why she is here, but I must find out what or who has brought her into our home." I kneel down, placing my hands on hers.

"You believe she is a danger? Perhaps like Sophia?" she asks.

"Jessica is a cruel woman; her being here is no accident. We must all be diligent." I give her a chaste kiss before standing.

She rises to wrap her arms around me, bring me as close as our child will allow. "Please do be careful," she says before kissing me.

I sigh out in contentment, my hands cupping her face as our lips mold together.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Your Grace, I have an urgent message!" the voice says.

I quickly walk to the door, pulling it open to reveal one of the servants.

"What is it?"

"The Elgin's driver has returned," he says.

"I will be right there. Find McCarty and Lord Elgin; have them meet me in the stables.

"Yes, right away." He runs off as I close the door.

"Go, so that we may enjoy our night," Bella says, walking to me.

"I love you, do not leave Father or Carlisle's side," I say before bending down and kissing her lips one last time. "I shall send Jasper as well. I will be happy knowing that our family is with you."

"Whatever you feel is best." She gives me a sad smile.

How I wish with everything I am that I could just enjoy our first ball as husband and wife. I know she would prefer me by her side, but I must stop whatever plan Jessica has.

My pace is quick as I pass servants all bustling around the house. The ball will start swiftly, and I shall not be by my wife's side. The thought angers me as I walk out into the cold December air.

Emmett, Lord Elgin, and Jasper stand in the staples with whom I presume is the Elgin's driver and two of my trusted stable hands.

"Where is she?" I ask frantically.

"She's not here! You will never touch her again!" the man says angrily.

"Duncan! Calm yourself, man!" Lord Elgin commands.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Jasper asks.

"I know what you did to Jessamine. You shamed her by forcing yourself on her!" Duncan yells at me.

I shake my head not believing the lies that woman has spilled. "Whatever you have been told is not true. The person you know as Jessamine is Jessica Stanley the former Marchioness of Winchester; she was married to my cousin, The Marquis of Winchester." I nod towards Emmett.

"Lies!" he screams.

"It is true. She was my wife, and she bedded other men as she plotted to have my new wife and me murdered. She is a horrid human being! You must tell us what you know!" Emmett shouts, his anger getting the best of him.

"Now! I have no time for games; she will be found!" I grab him by the tailcoat. "I have never touched that foul woman, she is a wretched creature who is using you for her own needs. You will tell us everything you know, _now_!" I shout, my anger taking over me.

"I-I know nothing! I swear it! She told me that you forced yourself on her and that's why she did not want to be seen and that she had planned to hurt those who hurt her," he says, shaking with fear.

"Where is she now? Where is my son?" Lord Elgin asks in horror.

Sounds of the ball fill the night air. I can hear the orchestra and the chatter of the gentry. I long to be by my wife's side, but I will not rest until Jessica is out of all of our lives.

"Stratford is back at the manor house. Jess came back with me but I let her out of the carriage before I reached the stables. She wanted to come to the house under cover of darkness. She said it was perfect for her plan-"

"What plan?" I ask desperately.

"I … I don't know. She just said that she would get revenge. I thought she was going to sell the Elgin's son because she met with a man who sold children, but she assured me she was not going to hurt the Elgins ... she was going to take another child ..."

"What!" Emmett asks, the color draining from his face.

"Dear God, Isabella!" I shout.

Jasper, Emmett and I take off at a sprint for the house. "Jasper, go and inform Mr. Cope of Jessica's plot is to take baby Isabella, and to send men to the nursery. Make sure that every exit has a man guarding it. No one is to leave!" I yell as we reach the doors to the kitchen.

"Yes, Edward!" he says as we go our separate ways.

The door to the night nursery is ajar when we finally come to a stop in front of it, panting desperately for breath.

"No! No!" Emmett yells as he rushes into the room. "Fuck!" he lets out a wail of agony, dropping to his knees.

The nurse, Emily, is laid on the floor bleeding from a blow to her head. I quickly rush to her, checking her for more injuries. Her breathing is shallow, but she is alive.

Removing my neckcloth, I add pressure to the gaping wound.

"Emmett." He pulls at his hair in agony, ignoring my call to him. "Emmett! You must remain calm. Help me move her to the chaise."

We work together, making sure that Emily is comfortable. A maid comes to the door, standing in shock.

"Your Grace?" she asks, tears falling.

"Stay here with her, apply pressure on the wound," I command before leaving.

The sound of men running towards us draws my attention. The constable accompanies Jasper, and they both sprint towards Emmett and me.

He takes in my appearance, "Your Grace, has someone been hurt," the constable asks, rushing towards me.

"The Marquis of Winchester's nurse has been attacked. We need to secure Chatsworth. No one is to leave until Jessica Stanley is found with baby Isabella," I say, desperately trying to imagine where Jessica could be inside the house.

I am sure she is headed to the stables, but she must find an exit that is away from the ball and has direct access.

The West Wing!

 **Bella (after Edward leaves)**

I sigh out sadly as I watch my husband leave our bedroom. I cannot imagine why Jessica would come to Chatsworth; she has nothing to gain from such an act.

I wish with all my heart that we would not have danger at every turn. We deserve happiness. The babe in my belly kicks and I smile down at my own hand.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the adjoining door. Answering it, my mothers stands on the other side, girlish smiles on their face. The sherry has been flowing freely for nearly an hour.

"We wanted to make sure that nothing untoward was happening between you and your husband." She giggles.

Walking back into the room, I shake my head solemnly, no longer in a happy mood. I am filled with fear and anger at the thought of my family being threatened once more.

"Edward will be tardy. It seems that The Dowager's sighting of Jessica Stanley is true," I tell her. "He has gone to take care of that dreadful woman and rid her from our home." I give them a sad smile.

Mother and Mother Es both are at my side, sobering up rather quickly.

"Will he not make the ball?" Alice asks.

There had been talk of the former Marchioness being seen by the Dowager but Mother Es felt it was all a ruse by the Dowager in order to stay for the ball. I didn't believe she had anything to gain from being dishonest.

Lady Elgin clutches at her chest, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "She has Stratford. Do you think she will cause him harm?" Her voice shakes in fear, and I take her hand in mine, shaking my head.

"No, she has no reason to harm him. I am sure her anger is toward my family." I squeeze her hand.

"This is my fault," Rosalie says in horror.

"Nonsense! You did nothing but fall in love. She, however, hired men to harm Emmett and tried to ruin my marriage before it started." My smile is tight as I try to reassure Rosalie.

"Bella is correct. You must not blame yourself," Alice says as she looks into the mirror.

"Now, ladies, we must make our way to the ball," my mother says, clapping her hands.

"I have your jewelry ready, Bella," Angela pronounces.

"I can do her jewelry; you are, after all, a guest at the ball, are you not?" Harriet asks in defiance.

They have been feuding like children since I informed Angela that she and Ben were attending the ball and that Harriet will attend to me in dressing.

Harriet is a sweet girl and will make an excellent lady's maid, but I did speak to her about holding her tongue. Angela still harbors her previous indiscretions against her.

I smile at Angela, who is dressed in a lovely blue gown that I had Mr. Talbert create specially for her. "Angela, Harriet is correct. Please relax and let her attend me," I respond, giving her a wide smile.

"You are simply ravishing, Bella," Tanya says as Harriett places the jewels upon my neck.

Edward insisted that I wear the Devonshire Diamonds for tonight's ball; it apparently is a family tradition. I had forgotten how beautiful they were, having not worn them since my wedding.

"Thank you, Tanya." Smiling at her, I turn to look over my person.

A knock sounds and Angela rushes to the door before Harriet.

"Don't you all look lovely," Carlisle says as he and my father step into the room.

"We have a few gentleman with us to escort you all downstairs. Bella, I will greet guests with you until Edward is able to join us," my Father says stoically.

"Of course, Father."

We all start our descent towards the ballroom. The music is playing, and the mood is very jovial as we walk through Chatsworth. I am a ball of nerves, wondering what that awful woman has in store for us all. I suppose I must wait and pray that my husband discovers her plot before it is too late.

"Bella!" Lady Bolton calls out. "I am sorry, I missed the hunt. Henry and I visited the orphanage today. We are considering taking in one of the orphans and raising them as our own." Her smile is bright as she speaks of the possibilities of a child.

"How wonderful, Violet." I give her my most sincere smile, happy for them. "May I speak to you?"

Father waits for me patiently as I take Violet to a secluded corner.

"Is something the matter?" she asks.

"I wanted you to know that Jessica Stanley is believed to be inside Chatsworth," I tell her, knowing of their strained relation.

"Is she no longer with my aunt?" she asks obviously shocked by the news.

"It seems she is here for some sort of revenge plot. If you see her, please come find me. Edward is dealing with the situation and is trying to locate her before she does anyone harm." I squeeze her hand.

"Of course, Bella! You are more family to me than she ever was," she says sincerely.

"I feel the same way about you, Violet." I give her a small smile before walking over to father to greet the incoming guests.

Several inquire about Edward and we inform them he had urgent business to attend and that seems to pacify their curiosity.

When the last guest is escorted into the ballroom, I let out a sigh of relief.

"May I have the first dance with the Duchess of Devonshire," my father asks.

"I would be honored to dance with the Earl of Forkshire." I smile at my father, happy at how comfortable our relationship is.

"Godmother, may I have a dance when I return?" Young Edward asks as he glides to us.

"You may. Where are you off to?" I ask, giving him a smile.

"Mother insists I change my shirt. I have already spilled on it." He shows me the rather large stain.

"Very well, when you return we shall dance!" I tell him happily.

His smile is wide as he rushes off.

Father and I begin to enter the ballroom but stop as a frantic Jasper runs past us to Mr. Cope.

"We need every available man to search the house for Jessica Stanley ... we believe she has baby Isabella with her."

"No!" I shout, stumbling on my feet.

Father catches me by the elbow and escorts me to a chaise lounge. "You must calm yourself. I will get your mother and Esme." He begins to leave, but I take him by the arm.

"Father, please bring Rosalie to me. She must be informed," I tell him as a frantic Mrs. Cope enters with the constable and his men trailing behind.

I am momentarily stunned watching as Jasper quickly explains the situation and how they must hurry to the nursery.

Before I can formulate a question, the group of men rushes off following Jasper.

"Fetch Her Grace some water, quickly," Mrs. Cope orders a maid as she sits by my side. "Are you well?" she asks desperately, grasping my hand.

Tears fall from my eyes at the thought of beautiful sweet baby Isabella in the hands of Jessica. A glass of water is placed in my hands, and I begin to sip slowly.

Pitchers of water has been placed around the house and ballroom area to accommodate any guest that becomes parched.

A worried Rosalie comes over to me with Father by her side. "Bella, what has happened?"

I stand and pass Mrs. Cope my glass. Let us speak in private. Walking to The Ante-Library, I wait for her and Father to close the door. Happy music fills the quiet room as I still my nerves to face Rosalie.

I take her hands in mine. "My dear Rosalie, the former Marchioness Jessica Stanley is believed to have taken baby Isabella-"

"No! No!" She shakes her head defiantly as tears fall.

"There is no final word, Jasper and the Constable has went to the nursery," I whisper.

Her body begins to tumble, but Father is there to catch her. Taking her over to the French sofa, I sit beside her and give her a small smile.

"We must trust that our husbands will recover her. They are searching for them as we speak," I tell her gently.

"I am being punished! She was the one thing that I did right, and she has been taken from me," Rosalie cries in agony.

"You are not being punished. She will return to you hale and hearty." I wrap my arms around Rosalie, pulling her to me as she sobs uncontrollably.

There is a small knock on the door before Mr. Cope enters. He and father whisper urgently.

"What has happened?" I ask, my arms still around Rosalie.

Mr. Cope's kind eyes are glued to mine. "His Grace and the men have gone to the West Wing. They believe Miss. Stanley is there. She has Isabella-"

"I must go to Isabella!" Rosalie stands.

"Father and I will accompany you," I say, but father shakes his head.

"I cannot take you towards the danger, Bella!" Father says, becoming visibly upset.

"We are going and you will protect us." I take him by the hand following Rosalie out of the Ante-Library.

 **Jessica**

The wailing brat will not be quiet as I quickly make my way through the house. The music from the ball covers her cries, I am thankful I had the mindset to wait until it began.

Taking care of the nurse was simple: I held the small vase behind my back when I walked into the nursery unaware. She had just laid the baby down in the cot, and her back was to me as I made my way quietly. The blow was quick as she was turning towards me.

Reaching the West Wing without being seen was an easy feat. All servants seem to be attending guests in the ballroom. A sinister smile crosses my face as I think of Emmett and that whore discovering their precious child gone.

"What are you doing with baby Isabella?" a young voice says.

Turning, I find a boy dressed in a waistcoat. I glare at him, not having time for this nonsense if I am to escape with the babe.

"Mind your business, boy," I say before trying to walk around him.

He follows me as the wails become louder. "She is my godsister, so it is my business. Hand her over, now. She is not happy." He stands at his full height, trying to intimidate me.

A laugh escapes my throat at the nerve of this boy. "I am her nurse, and she is in need of a nap."

"The Marquis and his wife are staing in the family wing. I demand you hand her over to me," he says with authority.

I laugh at the nerve of this boy. "I said stand aside!" I yell, pushing him out the way.

He falls, stumbling over his own feet. Rushing past him, towards the back staircase, I can feel the victory as my feet reach the first step.

"Jessica!" I freeze hearing Emmett's voice.

"Halt!" another voice says, and I turn to find Emmett and a few other men approaching me.

"Do not come any closer or I will throw the wretched brat down the stairs!" I snarl, not believing that they are upon me.

"Jessica, please do not do this! My daughter is innocent!" he pleads pathetically.

"Innocent? You and that whore shamed me! You deserve to pay. " My eyes bore into his as I lift up the child.

"Isabella!" the whore calls out, running up the stairs with that mouse of a Duchess with her.

"Dear God, No! She is just a babe, how can you be so cruel?" The Duchess asks, as her father stands beside her.

I laugh. "Cruel? My only regret is that the bastard in your belly is not born. All of you deserve to suffer for the pain you have caused my life!" I stare coldly at her.

"How dare you speak to my daughter in such a manner!" her father, The Earl of Forkshire, asks in rage.

I am shocked when a pair of arms wrap around my waist taking me unaware, while another removes the babe out of my hands by force.

"No!" I yell as my eyes lock on Edward's.

He steps away with the babe securely in his arms, and I fight my captor trying to break free.

"Oh, my baby!" the whore cries, taking her child from Edward's arm.

"Are you all right, Young Edward?" The Duchess asks the boy, and I am momentarily stunned.

Edward's cold green eyes turn to me. "You will hang for this. Not even your mother will be able to save you."

"I will be free, and will seek my revenge on you all! You do not deserve to be happy!" I yell as I am pulled down the stairs by the constable.

"Rot in hell, Jessica!" Emmett rushes towards me.

I laugh as Edward and Jasper hold him back.

Ironically, I am taken down the stairs and out of the very door I had hoped to escape.

 _Cot- An_ _infant bed_ _commonly called a_ _cot_ _in British English_ _._

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are and what an exciting ride! I was on the edge of my seat! One more regular chapter then we go to our epi or epis! Hahaha! Thanks for joining me on my ride into regency England! I love the era so much and did not think I could do it justice. I am happy that it is something I myself would read, I'm a bit of a period snob! LOL**_


	42. Chapter 42

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 ****This chapter was a little long so Fran had me break it up into two chapters, therefore prolonging the end!**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Bella**

I watch in horror as the constable wraps his arms around Jessica's middle, taking her by surprise. A scream becomes stuck in my throat as her hold loosens around baby Isabella, but Edward is there; his strong grasp firmly embraces Isabella, pulling her closer to him.

Holding my hand over my mouth, I whimper, tears falling freely down my face. She is safe from that horrid woman.

Rose runs and takes Isabella, checking her over to assure that she has not been harmed in any way. Emmett wraps his arms around both of them, kissing Isabella's head.

My husband arms encase around me, and I bury my head in his chest. The emotions from the last minutes take over, and I cry hysterically into his chest.

"She will never harm any of us again, Darling." He presses his lips to my forehead.

"Are you all right?" I ask, checking him over.

"I am well, I swear it," he says, stealing a kiss from my lips.

His thumbs wipe the tears from my eyes as we stare at each other, our foreheads touching.

"Edward! I cannot thank you enough," Rosalie cries.

"It is my duty to protect my godchildren," he says, releasing his hold on me. "How are you, Young Edward?"

"I am fine, godfather." Young Edward turns to baby Isabella. "How is she?"

"She is well; I dare say we will not return to the ball," Emmett says.

"Bella?" Rosalie passes Isabella to Emmett and then wraps me in her arms. "You are so very strong. I am so happy that you have accepted me into your family. I do not know what I would have done without your strength."

I hold her tightly, patting her back to calm her tears. "That is what family does. I am glad Isabella has returned to you."

We release each other; the music in the air reminding me that the Winter Ball is commencing below us.

I watch as the small family takes their leave wrapped in each other's arms.

Edward takes me by the hand, kissing it softly. "Return to the ballroom with Father and Young Edward. Jasper and I will make sure that Jessica and Duncan are seen to by the Constable and his men."

"Please hurry, I do not want to be separated from you any longer," I say desperately.

"Nor I you." His lips brush against mine, and I long for us to be alone.

Father, Young Edward and I make our way back towards the ballroom. I excuse myself with Mrs. Cope to freshen up in one of the water closets on the first floor.

Once my face is clean of my tears, I walk into the ballroom with both Father and Young Edward on my arms.

"There you are; whatever took so long?" Tanya asks her son. She looks at his shirt still noticing the stain. "Edward! Your shirt is still sullied."

"Tanya, I will explain all. Young Edward has done us a great service, so please forgive him." I smile widely. "Now, Father, let us have a turn about the room and then a dance," I say, taking my father by the arm.

We circle the ballroom, stopping to greet each guest. Every conversation is identical, inquiring of my husband's whereabouts and health. I inform them that he will join us at any moment. I am happy that everyone seems unaware of the drama that has occurred.

The orchestra begins playing, and Father and I take our place on the dance floor. We dance happily beside Mother and Carlisle as Mother Es dance with Alistair Denali. I am happy it is a slow dance as I whirl around the dance floor smiling.

Once the music ends, I curtsey to my father as best as I can before I take his offered arm to be escorted off the dance floor.

Young Edward is next on my dance card, and I laugh heartily as he is a delightful partner. I look around at the other occupants of the dance floor; Alice and Father, Ben and Angela, The Allen's, Elezar and Carmen as well as the Vicar and his wife.

As I swirl and dance around, I notice Lauren glaring daggers at the couple who are seemingly in love ... The Allens. Constance Mallory has her eye on her daughter, a look of disgust upon her face.

She hits Lauren with her fan, gaining her attention. The entire scene causes me to giggle; I focus back on Young Edward as we finish our dance together.

I am escorted off the dance floor, laughing at Young Edward's chivalry.

"Thank you, Young Edward. Your godfather will be happy to know you were such a magnificent partner," I tell him affectionately.

"Thank you, godmother." He bows.

A murmur erupts over the crowd, and I turn to see what has everyone so excited. The smile on my face is as wide as the sun when The Duke of Devonshire makes his way towards me.

He bows gallantly, taking me by the hand and placing a kiss on my gloves. "Forgive me for my tardiness, My Duchess," he whispers, his eyes twinkling.

"There is nothing to forgive, Your Grace." I sigh wanting to fall in his arms, but I know all eyes are upon us.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, bowing to me.

"You may." I take his hand.

Edward leads me to the dance floor, and the small orchestra begins to play. We are the only ones dancing, and as we circle each other with intricate movements, it is as if we are the only two people in the entire world.

His smile is broad, his eyes never leaving me as we twirl about, our hands lightly touching. When the music ends, I am facing my husband as the crowd claps around us.

Edward kisses my gloved hand again, his eyes alight with love.

Another dance begins, but I am suddenly feeling weary. "I have been dancing for almost an hour, I must beg for rest."

"Bella, why did you not say anything?" he asks, rushing us off the ballroom floor.

I am taken to a chair, and a glass of sherry is pressed into my hand. "I wanted to dance with my husband. I only need a moment, and we can take a turn around the room. Guests have been inquiring about you."

"Only once you are well rested," he states, looking at me sternly.

"Your Graces, thank you for your hospitality, but we must be off to check on Stratford. Thank you for allowing one of your stable hands to drive our coach," Lord Elgin says.

"Of course, Elgin. Please send word that he is fine and home safely." Edward grasps his shoulder firmly.

I slowly begin to stand, my large abdomen making it difficult to move quickly. Edward comes to my rescue, assisting me.

"We shall escort you both out." I smile, taking Diana by the arm.

I lead her to the hall with our husbands following close behind us.

"You've been so very kind, thank you, Bella," Diana says, giving me a sad smile.

"There are no thanks necessary, I am sorry that Jessica involved your family in her sick plot against mine." I squeeze her hand before we reach the doors.

"I am so happy you are my friend. I have not had many in my life and to find one in someone so beautiful and graceful." She sighs out sadly.

"You shall always have it. Please visit us soon, or we shall visit you before the little one arrives." I kiss her cheek, releasing her.

"Thank you both, and I am sorry that I was not aware of their intent sooner," Lord Elgin says, as he offers his arm to his wife.

"It is not necessary," Edward says, shaking his head.

We watch as the Elgins climb into the carriage to begin their journey home.

Edward pulls me closer, kissing my temple. I wrap my arms around his waist, reaching up to brush my lips against his.

Mr. Cope ignores our small display of affection as I squeeze myself closer to my husband, needing to reassure myself that he is well and safe.

"Let us return to our guests so we can then retire for the night. There is much for us to discuss once we are alone," he says gravely.

"Of course. I admit I am anxious to know. Is it wrong that I wish her to hang for her crimes?" I shudder at the thought of Jessica harming baby Isabella.

"I am sure she will, but let us not dwell on that vile woman any longer." He places a lingering kiss to my lips before he escorts me back into the ballroom.

When we enter the ball, there seems to be a plethora of activity around the room. Heads are bowed together, and I hear several of our guests mention the former Marchioness of Winchester as we pass.

It seems as if somehow the news of Jessica's presence and potential kidnapping of baby Isabella has reached the room.

Edward's jaw is set as Mr. and Mrs. Smith approach. They are bursting with excitement.

"Your Graces, I saw my son through the window and went to greet him. He gave me the news as to what the former Marchioness of Winchester attempted," Mr. Smith says gravely.

"Heavens, is it true? Did she actually try to kidnap the Marquis child?" Mrs. Smith asks.

I can see my husband's control faltering; it is obvious that the Smiths have already started the rumors without any confirmation from us.

"The situation has been handled; now please enjoy the remainder of the ball." Edward's voice is tight as he escorts me toward our parents.

"There you are! I'm afraid the news has spread, but it would not be a successful ball without gossip," Mother Es says, a little too happily.

It seems as if she and mother have been enjoying the sherry, yet again.

"It is true, the Smith's son, who is new to the Constable's office, was very eager to inform his parents of the excitement." My mother shakes her head.

"I had hoped to keep it all quiet until after the ball," Edward says, sighing out in frustration.

"You contained the situation very well, son," my father tells him, patting his back.

"We must reassure our guests that all is well." I smile at him, squeezing his arm.

"That would be best as the rumor mill is running wild. You know how these things can get out of hand, old boy," Carlisle agrees.

Edward looks to me with worry on his handsome face. "Are you up to a turn about the room?"

"I am indeed." I give him a smile, knowing that if we do not look the part, the guests will form their own opinion.

We begin our turn; a few guests are on the dance floor seemingly unaware of the murmurs.

"My dears! Is it true? Did Jessica really escape with the Marquis baby?" Lady Wessex asks as we approach her and her husband.

I take a deep calming breath. I have learned first hand what gossip can do, so I should not be surprised that the rumors have evolved.

"It is true that Jessica had plotted to kidnap sweet baby Isabella, but she has been apprehended and will be sent to London in the morning," Edward says, firmly.

"Oh thank heavens!" Lady Wessex says, taking my free hand. "And how are you holding up? The excitement must not be good for you in your condition."

"I am well. I am just happy that our goddaughter is with her parents. Now please enjoy the remainder of the ball." I squeeze her hand before I am pulled away by my husband.

We make our rounds, hearing the outlandish tales, which Edward silences.

Violet and Henry Bolton are the last of our guests, and I, myself, am ready for the end of the ball. It seems to be a huge success, Jessica's attempted kidnapping aside.

"Oh, Bella! Was the child harmed?" Violet asks desperately.

"She is well. I do not believe she is aware anything was amiss, but I will check on them once the ball is over." I smile gently at her, grateful that she asked of Isabella first.

"Dreadful business! Is she mad?" Henry Bolton asks.

"I believe she has always been mad, but her plot for revenge has fueled her rage to the point where she will seek to sell an innocent child." Edward's voice is cold and full of anger.

"I am glad she was caught. I knew she had very peculiar tastes, but I did not think her capable of such a thing." Violet sighs out, her body shuddering.

"Nothing she does surprises me. I will make sure she hangs for this if it is the last thing I do," Edward says.

I turn to him. "She will. There is no way she can escape it this time."

"Now, if you will excuse us, I owe my wife one last dance before the ball ends. Come, My Duchess," he says pulling me to the dance floor. "Are you tired?" he asks for what seems to be the hundredth time.

"You're doting, Your Grace," I tease as we stand across from each other waiting on the music.

Couples gather around us taking their places; Ben and Angela, Jasper and Alice, Father and Mother, Mother Es and Carlisle. The music begins, and we move around with smiles on our face as if the night had been filled with nothing but happiness.

I stare into Edward's eyes blissfully content to know that nothing can steal our joy, not even a woman filled with hatred.

 **~TBD~**

Sitting between Mother and Mother Es on a chaise lounge, I am glad that the guests who were not staying at Chatsworth have gone and the remaining ones had retired for the night. It is only our family, the Mallorys, Denalis, Bishop Brandon and Francis Allen left in the ballroom.

Baron Wiloughby has gone in search of his wife, who seems to have disappeared, prolonging their leave.

The servants bustle around cleaning, as the tales of Jessica's attempted kidnapping and capture are retold.

"I cannot believe you were so brave!" Tanya says, pulling Young Edward into her as if she is protecting him.

"He was wonderful," Edward says, smiling proudly. "I believe he is the reason she did not escape. He provided the needed distraction, and I will forever be grateful."

"I am glad that she did not harm him. That was a risk Young Edward, but your godfather is right. I am proud of you," Alistair tells his son, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"My goodness, it is a wonder that you all were able to capture her," Lord Mallory says.

"My son handled the situation splendidly," Father says proudly, looking at my husband.

"I am just thankful that it was done quietly. Well done, Your Grace," Bishop Brandon says, standing. "I must retire; Frances where is your husband?" he asks his niece.

"I seem to have misplaced him," she says knowingly.

Baron Wiloughby marches into the room clutching a crying Lauren with a bored Mr. Allen following closely behind them as if nothing is amiss.

"What are you doing? Unhand her!" Lady Mallory cries, rushing to her daughter.

"I want nothing to do with her! I heard her begging him to leave his wife and raise their bastard!" Baron Wiloughby yells in disgust, as he pushes Lauren away from him.

She stumbles over her feet but is caught by her father before she falls.

"Oh dear," Mother Es says from beside me.

"Come, Young Edward, let us leave," Tanya says hurriedly, rushing her son out of the room.

Alistair follows his family, hastily looking around at the scene.

"You will not stand here and insult my daughter!" Lord Mallory yells, marching to Baron Wiloughby.

Edward stands. "Calm yourself, Wiloughby! I am sure that you all can discuss this in private while refraining from harming your pregnant wife in my presence," Edward says, standing in front of Baron Willoughby.

"She is no wife of mine! She was begging him, pledging her undying love and devotion. Did you two have an affair at my family home under the pretense of piano lessons?" he asks, his face red ... spittle falling from his lips.

"Well, no one believed that," Mother Es whispers from beside me.

"Come, Frances, we are leaving," Mr. Allen says, holding out his hand for his wife.

"Is this true?" Bishop Brandon asks in shock.

Mr. Allen turns to face him. "It is true that we had an affair before I met Frances, but there is no proof the child is mine. I am in love with my wife, and that is what I was informing Lady Wiloughby. Now pray, if you will excuse us." Mr. Allen escorts his wife out of the ballroom.

Lauren collapses into her father arms, sobbing loudly.

I watch as Jasper quietly escorts Alice out of the room. I, myself, wish I could leave as well, but I stand and go to Lauren.

"Lauren, you must not upset yourself. Think of your child." I escort her to a chair, and she presses herself closer to me crying into my gown.

"Yes, by all means, think of your bastard, you filthy whore!" Baron Wiloughby yells.

"Calm yourself, Wiloughby! Regardless of the situation, she is still your wife. Now I suggest you leave my home. You and your wife need to calmly discuss this in the morning without an audience." Edward's voice is fierce as he towers over Baron Wiloughby.

"Of course, Edward, please forgive me." Baron Wiloughby turns to Lord Mallory. "You can take your whore of a daughter home with you, she is not welcomed in my house."

The room is deathly quiet except for Lauren's sobs.

"This is not the end of this! Mark my word you will hear from!" Lord Mallory yells after Baron Wiloughby.

Turning to his wife and daughter. "Come, we will discuss this in private." Lord Mallory takes Lauren by the arm, escorting both her and his wife out of the room.

Edward takes Lauren's empty seat, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Dear God, will it never end," he mumbles against my skin.

My fingers run through his hair trying to calm him. "Take me to bed. I cannot bear another minute of this night.

"Well, that was dreadful!" Mother yells as we all stand to leave the ballroom.

"I told you, Ren, affairs always come to light! And the poor girl was terribly obvious to anyone with half a brain," Mother Es says.

"The Gentry has too many secrets for me. I enjoy a quiet life," Carlisle says as we climb the stairs.

"I feel terrible for Marcus; to discover that your precious daughter would do such a thing." Father's voice is grave.

"I will be happy when all the guests are gone tomorrow, and it is just our family. This has been too much excitement," Edward says as we finally reach our wing.

We bid our parents goodnight. When the door to our rooms is closed behind us, I am swept up in my husband's arms at last.

His lips hungrily take mine, his hands roaming my person desperately. I cling to him as if my very life depends on it while his fingers blindly loosen the laces of my gown. Months of marriage has made my husband an expert at undressing me.

Pulling my dress and chemise down, his lips ravish my full breasts as the garment slips past my large abdomen. My fingers try to remove the jewels around my neck, but I cannot free myself from the weight of them.

"Edward, the jewels," I moan as he sucks a sensitive nipple into his mouth.

He stands, giving me a grin. "I apologize, darling, I am so desperate for you," he says as he unhooks the Devonshire Diamonds from my neck.

He takes my hand, escorting me out of the garments that are pooled at my feet and leads me to our bed. The jewels are placed at our bedside.

Edward begins removing his clothes, letting them fall without any care. My eyes roam his body, and I reach out to assist with removing his pantaloons. His lips take mine as I wrap my hand around his hard member.

"I need you," I cry out as his hands mold one of my breasts and he kisses my neck.

We stand face to face staring into each other's eyes.

His hands cup my face before he kisses me chastely. "I love you so much, Bella."

"Oh, Edward! I love you. I was so afraid that you or baby Isabella would be harmed." My body trembles and he wraps his arms around me pulling me into him for an embrace.

"My Duchess, I will do everything in my power to return to you and keep every member of our family safe," he says, fire in his eyes.

I run my fingers through his hair, pulling him into me so that I can kiss his firm lips. Our tongues glide and circle each other's greedily, the taste of him causes a want to run to my core.

My fingertips trace down his stomach to his rigid cock that is hard and ready for me. Long, sure strokes cause my husband to moan into my mouth, and a sense of pride fills me, knowing it is I who brings him pleasure.

Hot kisses travel to my neck as Edward turns me around to face our bed, causing my hold on him to slip.

His hands caress and massage my body; my head falls back as he pinches my nipples. "God I love seeing you swollen with our child. Every time I look at the swell of your belly and the plumpness of your breast, I grow hard," he whispers in my ear.

I stroke him from behind enjoying his wet kisses and firm caresses of my body.

"Edward," I moan when he bites down on my shoulder.

"Bend over, My Duchess," he whispers.

I obey, placing my elbows on our bed with my derriere his for the taking. His hands slowly roam down my spine to my backside where he squeezes with one hand and teases me with his cock with the other.

"Ahh," I groan out when he enters me slowly, filling me as only he can.

"My God, Darling!" His thrusts are deep and slow as he takes me over and over.

One of his hands is on my ever-expanding waist while the other has my hair wrapped around it. The gentle tugs fill me with excitement

"Yes, Edward!" I yell as one of his hands move to my breast, pinching and tugging.

"Bella!" he cries out, his movement increasing.

I clench around him, my hands pulling at our duvet as I am overtaken by the most euphoric feelings. Edward follows, grinding himself against me.

Edward kisses my shoulder, my neck, and my spine, his hands roaming my body. "I love you."

I feel weightless when Edward lifts and places me on our bed and then slides in beside me.

We fall asleep to gentle caresses and kisses.

Together.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! One more chapter! Fran suggested I break it up, so I listened! I will post it next week! The Epi is half written so we are well on our way to marking this complete!**


	43. Chapter 43

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 ****Here we are! OMG, the last regular chapter. Two epilogues to go, one half written.**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Edward**

I stare out the window, basking in the blissful silence of Chatsworth. It has been a month since the Winter Ball, and Jessica's failed attempt at kidnapping baby Isabella.

The Mallorys were the first guests to leave, rushing out at first light so that no one could witness Lauren's shame. Unfortunately, the news seems to have reached the gossip mill; all of Derbyshire speaks of Wiloughby's humiliation and Lauren's shame.

Lord Mallory did not take well to Baron Wiloughby demeaning his daughter in front of others and has started his own assault on Wiloughby's character stating that he mistreated Lauren abominably and that she was forced to seek refuge in another.

Bishop Brandon and his niece left her husband behind, forcing him to seek other accomodations. I believe he is staying in Derbyshire amongst friends. I, for one, hope that Bishop Brandon keeps the blackard away from his niece. His profession of love the night of the ball was just a show to upset Lauren further.

The remaining of the guests left with wellwishes on their lips and begging for the next gathering at Chatsworth. Both Bella and I were silent, not knowing if we will ever again entertain.

I do have high hopes that there are no other mad women or men that wish us harm. I hope to avoid the London season, but I fear society dictates that my family attends.

The past month I haven't let my wife out of my sight. I am only now in the Blue Drawing room because she insisted I leave her alone with the ladies for their last day together. Everyone is leaving tomorrow with promises to return for Bella's lying in.

The Denali's have stayed with us. I have always been close with Alistair and Tanya, but Young Edward saving baby Isabella has made them a permanent part of our small family.

We all celebrated Christmas as a family, enjoying the wonderful meal Uriana prepared. Small gifts were exchanged, and I stole a few kisses from my wife under the mistletoe.

Bella and Mrs. Cope arranged a small gathering for the servants where we handed out additional wages for an excellent year of service. Everyone seemed particularly enamored by my wife, thanking me for marrying such a sweet and kind soul. They expressed their excitement for the babe, saying they have never seen me so happy.

I couldn't agree more, I never knew happiness until I found Bella and for that, I will be forever thankful to the heavens above.

I look out the window and then down at the missive in my hand, hating its contents. The letter arrived this morning, the news not what I had hoped to hear after a month of waiting in anticipation.

"Stop brooding. Now come tell us the news from London." Emmett's loud voice disrupts my thoughts.

I turn away from the window and take a seat next to Jasper, accepting a glass of brandy from one of the servants.

"Will she hang?" Jasper asks eagerly.

"No." I take a huge sip of my drink, letting the strong liquid take over.

"Why the bloody hell not!" Emmett asks, standing.

"Perhaps you both need to go to London. Renee and I can postpone our return to Forkshire and stay with Bella," Father says, looking grave.

"We will stay as well. There is no way Es will want to leave Bella or Renee. I have to beg her to come home as it is," Carlisle says before taking a sip of his brandy.

I sigh out in frustration. I do love our family, but I need my wife to myself even if our lovemaking is becoming more difficult the larger Bella becomes.

"She will not hang; apparently, she is with child. It seems they have had her examined," I say tiredly.

"Is there no end to her fucking treachery!" Emmett yells the obscenity, slamming his glass on the table.

"Calm yourself, man! Once she has the babe, I am sure she will pay for her crimes," Alistair says, trying to pacify Emmett.

"Yes, that seems to be the plan unless she finds some fool to show her mercy." I shake my head not believing this turn of events.

"The Bloody Code will ensure that she hangs for her crimes. After the murder of the Prime Minister, the Courts have no leniency, Baron Cromwell was proof of that," Carlisle says.

"This is true, the road to the scaffold is very fickle. One can sometimes die for the mere act of pickpocketing for God sake. If starving children are losing their lives, surely a mad woman will pay for her crimes against an innocent child," Father says, shaking his head.

"One would hope, but she has a way with men. I fear she may convince another fool to assist her!" Emmett says angrily.

"What will happen to the child?" Jasper asks.

"I am not sure, perhaps an orphanage if Jessica's mother does not claim the child. Apparently, Duncan has already hung for his crimes. Shame really, poor fellow followed her blindly." I finish my remaining brandy, holding up my glass for more.

"I will not allow her to go free from this. She tried to sell my child!" Emmett starts pacing, running his hands angrily through his hair.

I stand and walk to him. "She will hang, Emmett! This is merely a obstacle. The child is innocent and must have a chance to live."

"Edward is right. A babe should not pay for the crimes of its mother," Father says before drinking his brandy.

"I am sorry for my temper, but she always finds a way to escape punishment." He hangs his shoulders defeated.

Placing a hand on his back, I shake my head at him. "Not this time my friend. She will pay," I tell him, certain that once the babe is born, she will hang.

I will make sure of it.

 **~TBD~**

Standing in the hall, I knock on my wife's door, ready for dinner. The giggling is at an all-time high, and I shake my head at the ladies and their closeness. It seems as if Rosalie and Tanya have found their places within the group.

"Hello, Your Grace," Bella purrs as her eyes roam my person.

I bow to her, giving her a naughty grin. "My Duchess, how beautiful you look tonight." I kiss her hand, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, stop it, you two. I swear, one would think you were not awake all hours of the night," Mother Es says, giggling.

My eyes widen, wondering what exactly the ladies discuss when the men are not around.

"Ignore her. Apparently, she went for a late night snack to the kitchen last night and was eager to recall what she thought she heard," Bella says, stepping out into the hall.

Tanya blushes, avoiding eye contact with me. My memory goes to the previous night and being sheathed in my wife as she yelled my name in passion.

Clearing my throat, I turn to find the other gentlemen and Young Edward coming to escort the ladies to dinner.

"Really, Edward, you must start to think of my grandchild. I wouldn't let Charles touch me at least four months before Bella was born," Renee says, walking past me to the man in question.

Bella shakes her head as we follow the others down the stairs. "It is all they have been speaking of. They seem to enjoy my embarrassment."

"You must learn to control that beautiful blush. I can give you lessons on how to have a brooding countenance," I tease as we walk to the dining room.

"Yes, I remember you were very good at it when we first met." She ponders her words. "What was it they said? _'The Bachelor Duke shall never marry_ ,' " she says in an exaggerating tone.

"Yes, I remember, and I am glad that _they_ were wrong. I did indeed marry far beyond my station." I bend down and kiss her nose.

Her fingers run through my hair as she smiles up at me. "It seems like years and years ago, but it has only been months." Bella's smile is wide, as she places her hand on where our child rests.

I place my hand on top of hers, letting the others go into the dining room first.

"Come along, you two love birds. I'm starving," Emmett says from the door.

"Come along, my Duchess." I escort my wife inside.

"Oh, Ben, Angela, I am glad that you both took my invitation seriously," my wife says as I push in her chair.

"You did threaten if I did not come to dinner that Harriett would be your lady's maid for a fortnight," Angela says, sending my wife a glare.

"Do not give her that look. You have always been more like family than a servant," Alice responds as the first course is set in front of her.

"It is true, Angela; you have grown up with the girls. You know all their secrets after all," Renee says, giving both Alice and Bella pointed looks.

"Do tell, Angela! What is the worst thing Bella has done that even Edward doesn't know?" she asks excitedly.

I raise my eyebrow at my wife, wondering if there could be anything.

Bella laughs, shaking her head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mother Es, but the most exciting thing I've ever done was read Shakespeare when I was supposed to be sleeping."

"Oh, Godmother, I love Shakespeare!" Young Edward says excitedly.

"Just like your Godfather, you know he used to recite Shakespeare sonnets to me when we were courting," Bella says with a dream like look upon her face.

It does indeed seem like years ago that we were in the Swan's parlor in London and I recited words of love and passion to her.

"My God, Bella, I don't know what power you have over Edward. Masen, you actually were quoting Shakespeare?" Emmett asks.

"I was enraptured by Bella's beauty. I had to do anything in my power to capture her heart and hand." I tilt my head at my beautiful wife.

"I am shocked indeed! Seems I was too caught upin my own affairs to notice, but seeing you so happy and captivated by your wife does my heart well!" Emmett says happily.

"You divorced a woman, and yet you question the power of love?" Mother Es raises an eyebrow to Emmett.

The table laughs.

"He knew he had something immensely better for him," Rose says, smiling widely, no longer shy around any of us.

"Indeed I did!" Emmett says.

"I must say we are quite a different group from Alice and Bella's debutante ball," Jasper says.

"Yes, that was the night that changed it all for me," I say, staring into the beautiful face that owns my very soul.

"Since this is our last night as a family, I would like to propose a toast." Father stands and raises his glass. "To our wonderful hosts, my son and daughter, Edward and Bella. Your love has shined and survived this year, and I cannot wait to meet my grandchild." Charles raises his glass.

"To Edward and Bella!" everyone says together, and we drink with smiles on our faces.

I stand and raise my own glass. "Bella and I would be nothing without the support of all of you, our family. We love you all. To family!"

"To family," everyone shouts in unison.

After dinner, we all gather in the Blue Drawing Room happy that it is just our small family. The gentlemen inform the ladies on the Jessica situation.

Rosalie and Bella both become visibly upset with the news that Jessica is with child and will not hang.

"I do not blame the child, but I cannot help but to feel as if somehow Jessica has planned this," Bella says, squeezing Rosalie's hand.

"That dreadful woman! She must be laughing at us all." Rosalie shakes her head.

Emmett sits beside his wife, taking her from Bella's arms to comfort her.

"Do not fret, Rose. This is only a temporary setback, she will pay for her crimes," Mother Es says.

"What if her mother saves her again? Surely, there has to be something we can do that ensures she is punished," Alice says, tears in her eyes.

The possible kidnapping of baby Isabella has deeply affected the entire family. To think of someone intentionally hurting a child for any reason is simply appalling, but one cannot be surprised when it comes to Jessica.

"I will write to my friends in Parliament and make it my personal mission. Father, I ask that you do the same," I say, taking a deep breath.

"Of course, son, whatever I can do to assist. I just do not believe that she canescape from this." Father takes a sip of brandy.

"I, too, have received a missive this day," Bella says, causing everyone to look at her.

"From whom? All of your correspondence is in this room," I say, taking her hand as I sit on the edge of the chaise to be near her.

"It seems that Lauren is in desperate need of my friendship. She's apparently returning to Derbyshire and would like me to welcome her with open arms. She feels that it will help her reputation," Bella says, letting out a sigh.

"I do hope you told her she can stuff her reputation where the sun doesn't shine," Mother Es says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear! I must agree with Es on this one, Bella. Lauren has behaved abominably throughout her entire affair, and now she begs for your friendship," Renee says in disgust.

"She does not deserve it! We tried to assist her early in her marriage and yet she ignored us." Alice takes a sip of her sherry.

"Her husband is taking her back?" Tanya asks in shock.

"It seems that he has no choice in the matter. Lauren's father is a very prominent businessman and has found ways to make life very difficult for Baron Wiloughby over the rumors he has begun circulating. The Baron's only choice is to accept his wife back and pray the babe is his," Bella says tiredly.

"I knew that Marcus would not accept the situation. He has been my closest friend for many years, and I knew that look in his eye when Wiloughby insulted Lauren. I dare say he is not finished making his life hell on earth," Father says with a little chuckle.

"Both Baron Wiloughby and Lauren are fools who deserve each other. I am only sad that the poor babe has to be born into such a hostile environment," Mother Es says disgustedly.

"At least they both are living with this shame," Jasper says. "I felt it unfair that Baron Wiloughby was seemingly untouched for his cruelty towards his wife."

"He is a dreadful man!" Alice says.

"Yes, he is," Bella agrees. "Now are you all ready to return to your homes? I know we have kept you with us far too long." She gives them one of her dazzling smiles.

"Do not remind me!" Renee says, becoming upset.

"Perhaps Renee and I should stay. Besides it is not really necessary for us to return home with our husbands," Mother Es says hopefully.

"Darling, the household needs your guidance, and you will return in less than two months time," Carlisle says, calmly. "Besides, how am I suppose to do without you for all that time?" he asks, feigning hurt.

"You are right, darling. I am sure the household is in disarray. I will go to Cullen House and then return to see Lizzie and my grandchild born. She would not want me to hover," Mother Es says before giving a sad smile.

"Lizzie would be very proud of you taking care of Edward, Bella and the baby," Renee says, patting her hand. "I am sure Forkshire needs my attention as well. We will both return early March and will not leave until Edward escorts us out by force!"

"I would never do such a thing! I will have Bella do it!" I tease them, and everyone laughs at my joke.

My wife and I exchange a knowing look that it may come to us escorting them out when the babe is born. I fear that we all will be so in love with the babe that none of us will want to part from him or her.

 **~TBD~**

The following day we stand in the cold December morning, saying goodbye to our family. The ladies have tears in their eyes as they all hug.

"I hate leaving you, Bella!" Alice says, hugging her cousin one last time.

"I shall see you when my little one is born, and then we shall visit Hertford House to meet yours," Bella says with tears in her eyes.

Jasper walks over to me, patting my shoulder. "Always an adventure when we're together," he says.

"I'm getting too old for adventure," Emmett says, shaking his head.

"I have to agree with Emmett. I just wish for a quiet life with Bella and our child." I smile at my two closest friends.

"We must leave if we intend to reach Hertfordshire before nightfall. Goodbye, take care of Bella and the baby." Jasper gives me a bow before turning to Emmett and bowing to him.

We all wave as we watch him escort a crying Alice into their carriage.

"Goodbye Godmother, It was a great honor meeting you, and I cannot wait to meet the baby," Young Edward says before he hugs Bella.

"Young Edward, you are truly a wonderful young man. I am so glad that you are part of my family." Bella kisses his cheek, causing them to redden.

He turns and walks to Rose who is carrying baby Isabella. "Goodbye, baby Isabella, I hope to see you again," he says before kissing her small hand.

"Thank you both for having us," Tanya says as I wrap my arms around Bella's waist.

"Oh, Tanya! You, Alistair and Young Edward are a part of our family." Bella hugs Tanya.

"Stay well, old boy!" Alistair says before escorting his family into the waiting carriage.

"We must be going as well. Thank you for everything cousin," Emmett says, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella, I will miss you!" Rose says, hugging my wife.

"I shall miss you all and this little one as well. Godmother loves you, Isabella." Bella places a kiss on the baby's cheek, causing her to laugh happily.

"I love you too." I bend kissing our Goddaughter's head.

"Edward, you really are nothing like I imagined," Rose says, kissing me on the cheek.

"I will take that as a compliment, goodbye, Rosalie."

"Oh dear! I cannot leave!" Mother Es says, holding onto Renee.

"We shall see each other next month, and then we shall travel back here together!" Renee cries, holding onto Mother Es.

"Perhaps we all should reconsider staying until the babe comes," Mother Es says, reaching out for Bella.

Bella takes her hand, and they pull her into their hug.

"We discussed this, it is best we return home. Come, or we will never leave at this rate," Carlisle says, chuckling.

"Renee, we really must be going," Charles says.

"I will see you both soon and then you will not pay me any attention because of your grandchild," Bella says, placing both their hands on either side of her abdomen.

"My Darling girl! It was the happiest of days when you came into Edward's life. Because of it, you have made my life so full." Mother Es kisses Bella's cheek before releasing her.

"Write to me when you arrive home, Es. I shall miss you dearly," Renee says, giving Mother Es one last hug.

Mother Es walks over to me, patting my cheek. "I love you, my dear boy, take care of them."

"I will, Mother. I love you too. Now go so that you can reach home before dark." I kiss her cheek, and then we all watch as she and Carlisle leave.

Bella, Renee, Father and I all watch as the carriage disappears. Renee cries into Bella's arms as Charles and I face each other.

"We shall see you in two months. Thank you, son," Father says, pulling me into a hug.

I pat his back, a little shock by his display of affection.

"Goodbye, Father, we shall see you both soon." I turn to find Bella and Renee walking to us.

"You make sure you're resting and take care of my grandson," Charles says, kissing Bella on the forehead.

"Yes, make sure he is hale and hearty before delivery," Renee says.

"I will take care of your grandchild; we do not know whether it is a boy or a girl." Bella shakes her head at her parents.

"A mother knows these things," Renee says, patting Bella's abdomen.

"I will watch over he or she, now go before it is too late to leave," Bella says, smiling at her.

"Write to me if you need anything. I'll come straight away," Renee says, wiping at her tears.

"Yes, of course, Mother!" Bella gives her one smile.

"Edward, please watch over my baby and her baby," Renee cries, placing her hand on Bella's stomach one last time.

"We will write when we reach Forkshire," Father says as he escorts Renee to the last remaining carriage.

I wrap my arms around Bella as she cries into my chest. We watch until the carriage is out of view and then turn to enter our home.

"Whatever shall we do without our family?" Bella asks, wiping at her tears.

I pull her into me, kissing her lips passionately. "We will think of something, my Duchess," I say, staring into her eyes.

"Your Grace! You are a wicked fellow!" she says before pressing her lips against mine once more.

I pull my wife closer; one of my hands placed where our child rests peacefully. Kissing her, I am filled with love and happiness.

She is everything to me, my very heart and soul, now and forever.

** Definitions **

 **The Bloody Code** \- The 'Bloody Code' was the name given to the English legal system from the late 17th Century to the early 19th Century. It was known as the Bloody Code because of the huge numbers of crimes for which the death penalty could be imposed.

 **The Murder of Prime Minister** \- The assassination of Spencer Perceval in 1812

 _ **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! We have reached our last regular chapter! I know you all want a baby and you shall have one! I would like to thank all of you! You are really the best readers for a girl who is constantly up and down in feelings! Every review has been so wonderful and kind even guests reviews! I usually hate to open guest reviews but everyone in this story (knock on wood!) has been simply wonderful, kind and encouraging. You readers have made me so happy and I thank you for accepting me and my writing. If any of you ever caught a mistake you would PM and inform me and I would change it, if you didn't like something you would ask and I would answer. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Epilogue One is next!**_


	44. Epilogue Part 1

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 **Epilogue 1**

 _ **Two Months Later**_

 **Renee**

I bounce in my seat unable to contain myself. I am going to be a grandmother! The joy and excitement run through me as the Derbyshire countryside comes into view. Bella's latest missive from a sennight ago informed us that the midwife, Horatia, had examined her and the babe was in position and would most likely arrive before the end of the month!

Upon hearing this news, I immediately urged Charles to prepare to leave. I would not miss my first grandchild being born! We were already delayed due to a series of misfortunate events at Forkshire.

Several servants left, a barn fire, tenant disputes, and the list grows longer by the second. I tried to leave without Charles, but he insisted I do not travel to see our grandchild without him.

My only condolence is that Esme arrived nearly a fortnight ago, according to her last missive, which I received a sennight past.

My slippered foot taps impatiently as the carriage seems to move at a snail's pace.

"Please calm yourself, Renee," Charles says, looking up from his book.

"I will not! I should've been there; it's unheard of for a mother not to be with her daughter during a time such as this!" I shout, folding my arms.

I have been upset with him through this entire ordeal. I know certain things were out of his control, but if I miss my grandchild taking his or her first breath, I will never forgive him!

"It seems a little early to me," he says for the hundredth time.

"Charles Swan, if you say that in front of your daughter, I will skin you alive! Have you forgotten that Bella was born nearly a whole month earlier than what the midwife had originally thought," I say, glaring at him.

"I would never say such a thing to Bella! I know her, and my son did nothing untoward when they were courting." His voice is serious, and he says 'my son' with pride.

I stifle a giggle, so happy at how far he and Edward have come since the dreadful gossip of the ton.

"Besides, as her mother, I would know, and I can assure you they did nothing but harmless kissing and heavy petting." I giggle again, thinking of the breast kissing.

We cross the Derwent River and the excitement bubbles inside of me once Chatsworth comes into view.

"Are you not afraid that something could go wrong?" Charles asks with worry in his voice.

I take a sharp intake of breath, well aware of the risks of childbirth. I refuse to believe that I will lose Bella or the babe.

"No, she is strong. They both will survive," I say with firmness in my voice.

I will not think of such a thing.

The carriage comes to a stop, and Charles assists me as I step down. Mr. Cope stands by the door as his wife approaches us with a wild look in her eyes.

"Her Grace has begun her labor. The babe is coming any moment," she says, clenching her chest.

"Oh dear Lord!" I lift up my skirts rushing into the house.

I have never run so fast in all my life as I do to reach my precious daughter. When I climb the stairs to her rooms, the screams of agony, and the sight of my son sitting against the wall next to her door breaks my heart.

"Edward, how long has she been laboring?" I ask, removing my bonnet and pelisse.

Anguished green eyes meet mine. "It began last night-"

"Ahh! Oh God!" Bella's painful cries come through the room effectively cutting off her husband's response.

Charles joins us, and I throw my things down and rush into the room.

Rose, Alice, Angela, and Esme look up at me as Horatia soothes Bella through her words. My darling daughter is laboring hard, with a cloth on her head, her body soaked in sweat, pain obvious on her beautiful face as she battles a contraction.

"Thank Heavens, you're here, Ren! She's been asking for you," Es says as I run to the bed.

Bella's eyes open, finding me immediately. I grip her hand kissing it as I smile at her.

"Mother! The pain is unbearable!" she cries out as she is hit with another contraction.

"I know, darling, but soon you will have a beautiful baby, just like when I had you. It was the happiest day of my entire life." I press the cloth to her head while gripping her hand.

"The babe is coming fast. She has been doing wonderfully!" Esme says, taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Her Grace is a very strong woman," Horatia says, peering into Bella's open legs. "I see a head, Your Grace, this babe is anxious to meet his Ma-Ma! Ladies, please sit her up, it is time to push."

Rose comes over to assist Bella along with Esme and myself. Both Angela and Alice start to prepare clothes and blankets for the babe.

"I want Edward!" Bella cries as Rose sits behind her so that she is sitting.

"He is right outside, my darling." I squeeze her hand.

"Prepare to push, Your Grace, on my word!" Horatia says. "Push!"

"Ughh! Ahhh, Oh Dear God in Heaven!" Bella yells as she pushes.

Bella relaxes, falling back onto Rosalie. "You are doing wonderfully, Bella!" Rose says, wiping Bella's head with the cloth.

"Deep breaths, Your Grace," Horatia says encouragingly.

"I cannot! Mother, the pain!" Bella cries, gripping my hand frantically.

"You can! Come, my darling, don't you want to see your babe?" I ask, helping her sit up again.

"You are nearly there, my dear girl!" Esme says, lifting Bella up to prepare to push.

"Big push, Your Grace," Horatia says.

"Ahh!" Bella screams as she pushes with all her strength.

"Yes! Here he comes, Angela, quickly!" Horatia yells for assistance.

"Dear Lord!" Bella shouts one last time before falling in exhaustion against Rose.

"It's a boy!" Esme cries, happily.

A deadly silence takes over the room when we all notice that he is not crying.

"Why is he not crying?" Bella asks frantically. "Mother?"

"Horatia?" I ask dread filling me.

I look to find Horatia diligently working on the small person in her hands. It seems like an eternity as the deafening silence takes over our very souls.

"What's wrong!" Bella cries.

Before Horatia can answer, a screeching cry fills the room as my grandson takes his first breath.

"He just had some fluid in his air way. All is well, Your Grace," she says, wrapping the wiggling babe in the blanket Angela provided.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Bella cries as Rosalie kisses the top of her head.

There is not a dry eye in the room as Horatia stands and takes my grandson over to my daughter. Bella's arms envelop the crying infant in hers, a radiant smile on her face as she stares down at his cherub little face.

A shocking head full of nearly red hair protrudes from his head as Bella runs her fingers through it smiling.

Horatia busies herself checking Bella and removing the soiled sheets and all evidence of birth. Soon Bella is presentable and glowing as she stares down at her son.

"Mother Es, can you please bring Edward in?" Bella asks, looking over at Es.

"Of course! He is absolutely perfect," Es says before running out the room.

I cry freely as I look at my darling daughter holding her own child. The pair of them perfect in every way and my heart could not be filled with any more joy than it is at this moment.

 **Edward**

Through every second that Bella is laboring, Father sits on the floor next to me. My hands frantically pull at my hair through every contraction my wife feels. The sound of her agony tears at my heart, and I would do anything to trade places with her.

She sounds as if she is suffering, but I know this is the way of childbirth.

I had refused to leave my laboring wife no matter how many times the other gentleman begged me to go riding with them.

Bella let's out a dreadful yell, and I bury my hands in my hair, tears falling freely down my face from her pain. I stand when she abruptly stops, but there is no other sound.

I am frantically staring at the door, slowly realizing what no sound means. My heart seems to have stopped with all sense of time, and I am momentarily filled with the worst dread known to mankind.

And then …

It happens …

The most beautiful sound I've ever heard in all my years: the sound of my child crying for the first time.

"Congratulations! You're a father!" Father says, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"You're a grandfather!" I squeeze Charles before releasing him. "I'm a father!" I cry as the door quickly opens.

"Edward! It's a boy!" Mother Es says before she runs into my arms. "How I wish Lizzie were here this day!" she cries. "Go, Bella is asking for you."

She pushes me away and towards the slightly open door. When I enter Bella's room, there still seems to be a plethora of activity happening, but my eyes land on the most glorious sight I have ever seen.

My beautiful wife holding our son.

The tears fall freely down my face, and I am not ashamed at all as I walk over to Bella and our son. She reaches out her hand, and I pepper it with kisses, thankful that they both have survived.

"Are you well? Is he well?" I ask, crying like a babe myself." I bend to kiss her lips desperately.

Her soft lips press against mine simultaneously calming me and filling me with love.

"He's perfect," she cries, looking down at our son.

"Was something wrong. It became quiet and my God, Bella … I thought for a moment that …" I can't bear to finish the thought.

The fear I felt in those brief seconds still lingers inside of me.

"I know, Horatia said she had to clear his airways, but it was nothing. She said it often happened with new babes." She sits higher, offering me our son. "Would you like to hold him, Edward."

I gently take him out of her hands, staring down at his cherubic little face. My heart is filled with so much love as I watch him closely, cataloging every feature to memory.

He has Bella's lips, but that seems to be the extent of her features; every other part of his perfect little face seems to match my own, but I know it is still too early to tell. He has a head full of auburn, nearly red hair that lays flat.

I run my fingers gently over his head. "He looks as if he is my twin," I say, my voice choking.

"Yes, he has your nose and the shape of your eyes. Even the color of his hair." She runs her hands through my chaotic hair.

Her hand cups my cheek, and I take it with my free one kissing it reverently, never so happy in my life. "I love you. Thank you, my darling, for loving our son and me."

"I love you, Edward, with all my heart," she says, her eyes tearing.

I lean and kiss her lips again wanting nothing more than to stay with her and our son.

My son starts to fuss in my arms, and I pass him back to his mother.

"Behave for your mother, Charles," I say to him, watching as Bella rocks back and forth soothing him.

She smiles at me. "We should announce his name to everyone; I'm sure our family and the staff are waiting impatiently."

"I do not wish to leave your side." I smile as I wrap my arms around her and Charles.

A knock on the door interrupts our family time.

"Come in," Bella says gently as Charles begins to fuss once more.

The midwife enters the room. "I believe this little one is ready to nurse," Horatia announces.

"I believe so as well." Bella looks up to me. "Are you positive you're agreeable to me feeding him? I'm sure tongues will wag if it ever is known. I'm sure Mother will be appalled as well," she says, rubbing her finger down Charles's soft cheek

We've discussed this in detail over the past two months; Bella wishes to feed Charles herself as much as she can although it is frowned upon amongst the gentry. I want my wife happy and have heard it is very healthy for the baby.

Mothers have been providing milk for their own children for centuries, why should we be any different because of our wealth.

"Yes, darling. I've read several medical journals from London, and it seems it's becoming more and more common among the gentry. Some babes have died under their nurses care, but I am positive we have made the right choice in both a wet nurse and a baby nurse."

We've decided to have a wet nurse on the premise in case Bella needs assistance with feeding, but my wife has decided to be our son's primary source.

It really is no bother to me as I never cared for the gentry's opinion.

I smile at her as Horatia comes over to Bella's side.

"Edward, please gather our family so that we can announce the name of our new Marquis. Can you send Angela in to help me freshen up?" she asks, giving me a smile.

"I will return right away, I love you, both." I bend down and kiss her lips before kissing the top of Charles's head.

I walk out to find Angela and our mothers waiting.

"Isn't he perfect, Edward?" Renee asks as fresh tears begin falling down her cheeks.

"He is. Angela, Bella would like to freshen up so that the family can visit for the announcement of his name." I give her a smile.

"Of course! The nurse is adding finishing touches to the nursery as we speak," Angela says before walking into the room.

"Wonderful! Edward, bring everyone up," Renee says, smiling.

"I will, Bella is feeding the baby and then wants to be presentable," I say, smiling.

"She's what?" Renee asks in shock.

"Oh, will she not have a wet nurse?" Mother Es asks.

"She will inform you all of our plans, but I fully support my wife in any decisions she makes regarding our son. I ask you both not to give her a difficult time on this subject." I give them both hard stares before I leave.

My first stop is the kitchens where most of the servants sit waiting for the news nervously. I enter, and everyone stands excitedly.

"Your Grace, how are Her Grace and the babe?" Mrs. Cope asks.

"Wonderful! It's a boy!" I announce, unable to contain my excitement.

The room erupts in cheers and congratulations. I turn to Mr. and Mrs. Cope. "Can you two join us in our sitting room in a half hour and send up some sherry and glasses for the entire family."

"Of course! I'm so happy, Your Grace! I wish your parents were here." Mrs. Cope gives me a motherly hug.

"I believe your father would be so very proud. He was very delighted the day you were born. The only time I ever saw him smile, really," Mr. Cope says, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you, both. We will announce the name to the family in our sitting room." I take my leave from them.

It's times like these when I wish my mother were alive and perhaps even my father. I loved my mother with all my heart, and from my memories, she lives on, and I know she would love my wife and son.

My relationship with my father was very harsh; I never did measure up to him. He tolerated me until my mother died and then passed me on to Mother Es. If he were here, I would show him what a father should be and how proud I will always be of Charles, no matter what he does.

I enter the Blue Drawing room to find the remainder of our family celebrating happily.

"Edward! Charles says it's a boy!" Emmett rushes over to me taking me in a fierce hug.

"What is his name?" Jasper asks, handing me a glass of brandy.

I take a hearty sip, needing something to calm me before I speak to our family. "Bella wishes for us to tell everyone together. So if you all can join me in our sitting room in a half hour we will be honored," I say, smiling at them.

"How is Bella doing?" Carlisle asks.

"Wonderfully! She's simply glowing and doting on our son." My smile is wide as I think of my wife and child, desperate to return to them. "I will see you all upstairs."

When I return to Bella and our son, Charles, she is fully dressed in a modest gown while Charles sleeps in her arms. Her hair is down, and the look on her face is filled with undeniable love and affection.

"I will be off. Please send for me if you two need anything, Your Grace," Horatia says to Bella, preparing to leave.

"Thank you for assisting Her Grace during this time," I say sincerely.

"It was my honor." Horatia smiles at my wife and son.

"Horatia, if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask," Bella says, squeezing the older woman's hand.

"I will, and I am sure I will return, Your Grace, for the next child," Horatia says, causing Bella's cheek to flush with color.

After Horatia leaves, I sit next to my wife and son. "I've asked the family to join us in our sitting room," I say, knowing that she will be more comfortable sitting in front of the gentlemen rather than on the bed.

"The sitting room is a wonderful idea. We never use it, really," Bella says, handing Charles to Mother Es.

"Hello, my darling. I am your …" She pauses looking over to me.

"You're his grandmother, there is no question. Do not tell me you are becoming sensitive in your old age?" I ask teasingly.

"I am not old, I'm just emotional seeing him look so much like you and Lizzie." She smiles down at my son.

"He does favor Edward. Perhaps his features will change to have something of Bella," Renee says, standing next to Mother Es.

Angela and the mothers leave to go to the sitting room. I walk over to my wife, lifting her in my arms easily.

"Edward! I can walk, just slowly," she says, shaking her head at me.

"There is no need for my wife to walk when I can carry you." I kiss her nose, causing her to giggle.

Once we enter the sitting room, I place her on the chaise, bending to kiss her lips. She holds my neck prolonging the kiss.

"You two will not be _together_ for two months. I do hope you're prepared," Renee says, giggling like a schoolgirl.

I pull away from my wife in shock. "Two months?" I ask, not believing the length of time.

"Yes, I was going to inform you when we were alone," Bella whispers soothingly. "Do not fret there are other things." She gives me a knowing wink.

The little minx!

"Ahh, of course." I hastily go and rescue my son from his grandmothers who are both doting over him.

I pick up Charles, smiling down at him as I stand at the head of the room as the family comes in along with a few of the servants.

Father walks over, staring down at Charles in my arm. "What a fine boy he is, Bella! I've never seen a more handsome child in my life." Tears fall as he goes to Bella, wrapping his arms around her.

Thank you, Father," Bella cries.

Drinks are served, and I hand my sleeping son to his mother who declines any sherry.

I look around the room at our family, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett with baby Isabella, Mother Es and Carlisle, Charles and Renee, Angela and Ben, along with the Copes.

I stand next to my wife, holding her free hand as I look at everyone.

"We would like to introduce you all to The Most Honorable, Marquis of Hartington Charles Peregrine Masen." I smile down at my wife and my heir.

"Oh, my!" Renee cries, gripping a speechless Charles Swan.

"It's simply wonderful, Edward!" Mother Es says, dabbing at her tears with a handkerchief.

"To little Charles!" Carlisle says, holding up his glass.

"To Charlie Masen," Emmett says, causing me to glare at him.

Bella giggles at the nickname. "I like it. It will help us differentiate between our son and father."

Charles comes to sit beside Bella, tears fall freely as he stares at his grandson.

"Would you like to hold your namesake, Father? Bella asks before passing over our small son.

"I am so honored that you two named him after me. I …" He becomes choked up looking down at Charles.

"The honor is ours, Father," I say honestly, happy the day Charles Swan became my father-in-law.

"Young Charles you are as beautiful as your mother was when she was born." He gives Bella a teary smile.

"Uncle, you must let others hold him!" Alice says, practically bouncing to hold our son.

Bella and I watch as our family takes turns holding Charles. I sit next to her once Father abandons the seat to sit next to his wife who is currently holding their grandson.

"How are you, my Duchess?" I ask, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I am absolutely incandescently happy, Your Grace," she whispers, staring into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." I press my head to hers not able to hold in the emotion I'm feeling.

"And I, you." Our lips press together forgetting our family around us.

I pull back to look into her eyes. "Two whole months?"

She laughs, hitting my shoulder with her hand. "Edward!"

I pull her closer in my arms not knowing how I will ever survive.

 **Two Whole Months Later**

 **Bella**

I smile happily, wishing that it was evening and I was in bed with my husband. He has suffered through these past two months without relations very favorably. It is not to say that he has not found release in other ways.

I admit it has given me nothing but joy pleasing him with my mouth and even my bosom on some occasion. I never knew that such things could also bring a gentleman to completion.

Having been cleared and deemed hale and hearty by Horatia, I look forward to surprising Edward this evening. This will be the first night that Charles will sleep in the nursery with his nursemaid, Irina.

Irina is an older woman with two grown daughters. She came highly recommended from two very prominent ladies in Derbyshire: Jane Young of Odsley Hall, and Diana Chamberlayne of Northwick Place. Both their reputations are impeccable amongst the gentry, and their families have been permanent fixtures of Derbyshire society for years.

Edward was adamant in our search for a nursemaid, interviewing each candidate several times and then meeting with their references in person and their former employers as well as writing letters to the Constable to ensure that there were no incidents in their past.

His diligence in the search made me love him even more, knowing that he would not trust our son to anyone. Even the poor wet nurse went through a strenuous interview process, and she is only employed in case I have need of her.

I am proud to say that I have been nursing my own son for two months now. The wet nurse, Julia Stone, is a sweet, middle age woman who only stayed at Chatsworth during the evenings for a month. Once Charles was on a schedule as Horatia had suggested and I was very accustomed to feeding my own child comfortably, I released her with full wages for six months. It brought me great joy when she cried tears of happiness saying the income would help her family out for an entire year or more!

I walk into the View Room to find the furniture moved aside and blankets and pillows laid on the floor. Both Charlie and his grandmothers and grandfather are all on the floor laughing happily.

Charlie is surrounded by several pillows a happy smile on his little face.

"Oh goodness, Charlie!" my father says to my son who is kicking happily, his little hands stretched out.

"Well done, darling boy!" Mother Es says, clapping her hands.

"Did you like when Grandma-ma did that? I shall do it again! Where's his nose Es?" my mother calls out before tapping Charlie's nose playfully. "There it is!"

He laughs again, his little body full of excitement at the game. Laughing and big smiles are a new feat of his that we all have enjoyed immensely. He's even been holding his head up for longer periods. I don't know where the time has gone.

"I see you four are having fun," I say, walking into the room.

At the sound of my voice and the sight of me, Charlie becomes very animated. My heart fills with so much joy every time he responds like this. Being loved by your child is the greatest gift in the world.

"Do you see your Ma-Ma?" Father asks Charlie.

I kneel on the floor with the rest of them. It seems none of us have an ounce of decorum left since he has arrived.

The rest of our family returned to their homes a fortnight after Charlie was born. Tanya and Alistair were not able to visit due to renovations at the Inn, and Young Edward was away at school.

Both parents refused to leave and have been with us ever since. We shall part ways in London as we are all going for the season. Alice and Jasper arrived last month to prepare for her delivery in London. She wanted to attend as many parties as she can before her confinement begins next month.

Her latest missive informs me she has attended three balls and has been to several lady's luncheons. It seems I am once again the talk of the town and the ton is anxiously awaiting my return. The season began in January, and since I was otherwise occupied in March, both Father and Edward did not attend Parliament this season.

We are only going to London to be with our family since Alice decided to give birth there and not at Hertford House. I believe it is mostly because the Dowager has her own Townhome in London and does not stay with Jasper.

Edward also wanted to be there when Jessica Stanley finally hangs. She is intended to give birth to her child in July and will hang shortly after the babe is born. Violet and Henry Bolton have agreed to adopt the child as Jessica's mother wants nothing to do with the innocent babe.

A small hand is thrust into my mouth taking me out of my musings. "Hello, my Darling!" I bend down kissing his wild mane of hair.

It has taken on a personality of its own, sticking up all over the place like his father's. His deep brown eyes dance as he looks at me with all the love in the world. It always amazes me how much he looks like Edward, but his eyes are mine and his little mouth.

"How was your check up with Horatia? Are you clear to proceed?" Mother Es raises an eyebrow at me.

My cheeks heat, not believing the nerve of her and mother lately. They both seem to be more open with me since I had Charlie. They do not care if any of the gentlemen are around when we discuss private matters. I simply ignore them or change the subject.

"I shall hope so; Edward has been secretly brooding since Charlie was born!" my mother says laughing.

Father coughs, turning a shade darker himself. "Could you two not discuss my daughter and son doing such things in front of me!" he says, his ire rising at the both of them.

"Come now, Charles, do you need any more proof that your daughter is happily married and having relations with her husband." Mother Es waves a delicate hand towards my son. "Besides, I hear you can hold your own in the bedroom, Charles," Mother Es teases Father, causing him to practically choke on his saliva.

"Mother Es! Behave, or I shall not allow you both access to our home in London!" I give them both firm looks.

"You wouldn't dare?" my mother says, shaking her head.

"I would indeed! You've seen your grandson for two months straight, perhaps a break is needed," I say but do not mean it.

As if I could ever keep them away from him.

"She is bluffing, Ren! You know the woman doesn't have a cruel bone in her body, but we shall stop before your husband keels over." Mother Es laughs as Father tries to compose himself.

Thank heavens! I do not want to ever imagine my parents doing such things as Edward and me!

How dreadful!

Mrs. Cope comes in smiling at us all on the floor; her eyes stuck on Charlie.

"Look at you, Lord Charlie! You look so handsome today!" She hands me a missive smiling. "His Grace and Lord Cullen have returned."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I say, looking at the missive.

I sigh out in frustration seeing it is again from Lauren. Since her return to Derbyshire, she has written me every fortnight begging for my friendship. I replied after her first missive that I did not wish to continue our acquaintance and that her attitude and conduct was appalling to me.

In each letter, she begs for me to forgive her because she is an outcast in society since everyone is aware of her affair with Mr. Allen. Her husband has been shunned in every circle, and prominent businessmen refuse to do business with Baron Wiloughby because of his father in law.

Lord Mallory did not stop in his ruin of Baron Wiloughby, subjecting him to every form of humiliation and having him crawl to him for assistance since no one would do business with the shipping company owned by Wiloughby's family.

"Not from her again?" Mother Es asks.

"Yes, I dare not read it." I put the missive aside.

"Constance wrote to me saying the babe is due in July. She confided she hopes that it is Baron Wiloughby's or they all will look like fools either way!" Mother says, shivering in disgust.

"King Charles and his royal subjects!" Carlisle calls out as he and Edward enter the room. "You have us all bowing at your feet!" Charlie smiles at his other grandfather as he takes a seat next to his wife.

Charlie's eyes find his father and his entire face lights up, his little body starts to shake. The most delightful sounds come out of his mouth causing us all to laugh.

"Pa-Pa sees you, but can I kiss your mother, first?" he asks our son who continues to vibrate. "I suppose she must wait!" Edward bends, picking up our son and playfully kissing his neck causing him to squeal in delight.

Edward sits next to me on the floor, our son still in his arms basking in his father's attention.

"He missed you," I say.

"I've missed you both," he says before leaning in to press a kiss on my lips.

Edward groans taking my bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Could you two not do that in public!" Father says, shocking us.

My husband raises an eyebrow before turning towards my father. "Father, this is my house and my wife; what seems to be the problem?" he asks in shock at Father's outburst.

"Never mind, forgive me," he says before cutting his eyes to Mother and Mother Es.

"What have you two been up to now?" Edward asks the mothers.

"Trust me, you do not wish to know," I say, shaking my head.

"How was the outing?" Father asks, changing the subject and going back to his easy attitude.

In truth, Edward and I have thrown propriety to the wind when our family is around. Although we do not lose ourselves in our amor often, Father never says anything to interrupt. It seems the mothers have planted images in his head.

"Carlisle had to look at every horse in Derbyshire!" Edward says, glaring at Carlisle.

"That is the horse business, Edward! You must shop around, inspect each one before you make a decision."

Edward and Carlisle have been out most of the day looking for prize stallions and mares for Carlisle's business.

Charlie starts fussing in his father's arms, and I know it is time for him to have his meal.

"I better get this little one fed," I say, trying to stand.

"Let me assist you." Edward passes our son to my father before standing swiftly and then taking me by the hand.

Both father and Carlisle has surprised me immensely by holding and taking to Charlie easily. Edward is a natural with our son.

Both mothers stand to follow us, not wanting to miss a second of his day. It is both annoying and precious. They dote on him so, and I could never deny them.

"I would accompany you, but I believe the mothers are enough." Edward nods to the two waiting women.

"We shall be alone later," I tease, pecking his lips.

He smiles, not catching my meaning, and I giggle in delight at the surprise I have in mind for him.

 **~TBD~**

Dinner is eventful, full of tales of Edward and Carlisle's outing around Derbyshire and the countryside inspecting stallions and mares. Carlisle made arrangement to purchase two stallions and one mare. They even visited the Elgin's to check a new stallion Lord Elgin purchased.

The mothers regale us with stories of Charlie and all his wonders while father discusses his dreams of taking him to Forkshire and teaching him how to fish and showing him the family's estate and lands there.

After dinner, I thoroughly bathe as I chat happily with Angela. She is frustrated because she is not with child yet. I inform her that these things do indeed take time, but it seems that I possibly conceived on my wedding night, which apparently is not uncommon.

When I leave her, she does seem a little more at ease from my advice. It is strange being a matriarch at such a young age, but as soon as I became a married Duchess, I elevated to the head of my own family and friends.

Wearing nothing but my dressing gown, I enter our room, intent on surprising my husband.

At the sound of the door, Edward looks up from Charlie's brass bassinet that was a gift from Lady Wessex. Apparently, she purchased it in Paris when her son was but a babe. She is not particularly fond of her own daughter-in-law and refused to give her such a gift. She thought that I would appreciate it much more. She explained all of this in a missive when the bassinet arrived.

"Where is our son?" Edward asks, looking up at me.

Charlie has slept in our room every night since the day he was born.

"He will sleep in the nursery tonight," I say before untying my dressing gown and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Bella, are you sure ... has Horatia said it is ti..."

"Yes, Edward," I interrupt him before he becomes too concerned. "I am clear to resume … relations with my husband."

I stand proudly on display as his greedy eyes take me in. He swallows several times before his tongue wets his bottom lip slowly.

My body is not what it was before I became with child, but I am happy that I have almost attained my original figure; although my middle is softer, bottom rounder, and breasts larger, due to the constant swell of milk.

A low primal growl comes from Edward's throat before he stalks towards me with passion in his eyes.

"Oh!" I gasp out in shock as he pulls me to him by the derriere.

His lips crash against mine in a passionate kiss while I push up his nightshirt to reveal his hard chest. Pulling away from our kiss, he tugs the offending shirt over his head, throwing it across the room before I am again in his arms.

Hungry, feverish kisses pepper my neck and bosom and I am a quaking mess in my husband's arms. My core pulsates with need and anticipation as he kneads my breasts, trailing kisses down my middle.

"I need to taste you, my Duchess," he says, ghosting his lips across my stomach.

Hitching a leg over his shoulder, I am shocked when he attacks my needy sex with his mouth.

"Edward!" I yell out as he licks between my lips to my swollen nub.

He sucks on my bud driving me wild. I slam my hand against the door, hoping that Angela has vacated the room.

The hand that is not gripping my waist travels to my breast, squeezing and massaging. My body begins to shake as I near orgasm.

The sound of my husband enjoying himself as he feasts on me causes my legs to shake and my body to tense. Two fingers repeatedly pumping inside of me tilts me over the edge.

"My God! Edward! Yes!" I grip his hair painfully as wave after wave of pleasure fills me until I feel I will run over.

Edward places my one leg down before he stands and lifts me up by the derriere. My legs automatically wrap around his waist. I kiss my husband, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of me after months of not being joined as one.

"Bella, it's been too long. I need to feel you around my cock," he whispers against my neck.

"Yes! Please, Edward!" I beg my husband.

I feel his cock teasing me, my wetness coating him. I pull on his wild mane, crashing my lips to his.

Pushing inside of me, we both groan against each other lips, our eyes close in pure ecstasy after not being connected for what seems like decades.

"My God, you're so tight," he grits out before he starts a brutal pace.

Each thrust feels like heaven as he slowly withdraws and slams back into me. My grip on the nape of his neck tightens as Edward bites on my exposed neck.

I cry out in pleasure, not caring if anyone hears us. I need my husband and months without being connected makes me feel like a starving woman.

Suddenly, my back leaves the door, and I am taken across the room to the bed where he gently lies me down.

I whimper at the loss of him but am quickly satisfied when he joins me on the bed, grasping my legs and pulling me to him.

He enters me, causing me to cry out, but his starved mouth covers mine masking my scream of pleasure. My fingernails claw at his back, and I can feel droplets of milk leaving my breasts as my husband takes everything I have to offer.

It is the best kind of torture, and I wish he would torture my body forever. My back arches, my teeth sink into my bottom lip as my head shakes from side to side, my body needing release.

"Ahh! Edward! Please! Please!" I chant the prayer, begging him to never stop and to allow my release all at once.

"Yes! Darling! Beg me for what only I can give you! That's it Bella!" he yells as my walls clench around him.

He bends down licking and sucking my breasts as I come undone beneath him. I pull him to me, taking his lips hungrily as my orgasm continues. His speed becomes erratic as he thrust madly into me, our tongues fighting a war of dominance and need.

Edward grips my behind pulling me impossibly closer as he grinds his pelvis against mine, pouring all of himself inside of me.

We stay connected for minutes kissing and caressing.

My husband pulls back, smiling down at me. "I love you, Bella."

My fingers run through his hair, but before I can answer there is a quiet knock on our door and the sounds of our son crying is heard behind the door.

"I'll get it. You get under the duvet," he says, standing and going in search of his nightshirt and his own dressing gown.

I watch as he opens the door and I briefly see a wide-eyed Irina; surely she heard some of the noise coming from our room.

"I –I'm sorry Your Grace, Charlie is hungry," she stutters.

"Thank you, Irina, it is no bother at all. Goodnight," Edward says, taking our screaming son out of her hands and then closing our bedroom door.

"Oh, my darling, you are not happy." I hold my arms out for my son who is turning a very impressive shade of red.

I quickly put him to my breast getting comfortable against the pillows. Edward slides in beside me wrapping his arms around the both of us.

His smile is wide and content before he bends down and places a kiss on my shoulder. "I am the happiest man in the world," he says, staring into my eyes.

"I never knew our life would end up like this when I first danced with you," I smile down at our son who drinks contently.

He laughs. "I didn't think I would ever have a family or a beautiful wife who loved me. I thought I was just like my father; that I would always be haunted by my parents' relationship with Mother Es. I love her, but it was very untoward."

"Yes, it was, but you are not your father. And although you do have a bit of wild side in the bedroom, I do not think you would ever ask me to share you with another," I say before I switch Charlie to the other breast.

He starts fussing before he takes my nipple greedily and starts sucking.

"You are all that I will ever want and need. Never, would I think of being with another... I am yours alone. No other will ever compare to you, my Duchess." He bends kissing my lips.

"I hope it shall be that way forever," I whisper against his lips.

"Forever," he says deepening the kiss as our son releases my breast and lets out a very hearty burp.

We break apart looking down at the little person we've created, blissfully happy within our little family bubble.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! Here we are with Epilogue One! Epilogue two is well on its way! Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! There was a regency name game we played on FB and a few names made it in to this chapter. I now would like to thank my beta Sunflower Fran! Without her you would read chaos, she cleans me up and sometimes brings me back from the sex-a-thon I'm sure to write if I could! Fran is much more than a beta to me, she is also my friend and I am so lucky to have her. I'm not very easy to deal with, you know! LOL I would also like to thank Fyrebyrd for coming in and helping me. She pushes me to write and lets me run ideas by her. Epilogue two coming in a fortnight or sooner! Then we shall mark it complete! Do not cry, okay maybe we can cry a little!**


	45. Epilogue Part 2

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _Wah! Wah! Wah!_

 **Epilogue Two**

 **Seventeen Years later**

Edward

June 20th, 1830

I stare in the mirror, frustrated that my wife was pulled out of our bed too soon. My valet, Ralph, slips my waistcoat over my shoulders and I button it quickly.

It has been seven years since Ben and Angela became head of our household, replacing the aging Copes after they retired. They spent many happy years living out their lives in one of the tenant homes on our property. Sadly, Mr. Cope passed away five years back, and Mrs. Cope followed two years later. They had always been such an integral part of my life and had become the same for Bella, and the children as well. We miss them both dearly.

"Thank you, Ralph. That will be all." I nod.

"Of course, Your Grace." He bows before leaving.

I walk out into the hall hoping I can find my wife for a brief moment. After eighteen years of marriage, I still hunger for her most ardently. I had planned to have her again before the entire family returned from Alice and Jasper's townhome. Their eldest daughter, Sarah had just wed two-days ago, and the family had all seen them on their wedding trip.

All except my wife and myself.

Sarah wed the Earl of Longford, who appears to be a serious chap, having the reputation of being a shrewd businessman. Apparently, they had made each other's acquaintance several times since last year; his sister is a friend of Sarah's.

After he had requested her hand, Jasper, Emmett and I took him to White's, where we threatened his very life if he ever mistreated Sarah. It was quite comical really, seeing this very serious man shiver and stutter. I feared for his life when Emmett took out an empty revolver. It was all in jest.

As fathers, we must be sure that the men who ask for the hand of our daughters, be upright, decent gentlemen. There are too many blackards among the gentry. It seems we may be meeting with more suitors in the foreseeable future as both of Emmett's eldest girls, Isabella and Mary are already out in society.

Thank heavens I have years before our eldest daughter, Beth, will be out. I do not plan to allow her to come out until she's eighteen. Father had the correct idea with both Bella and Alice. Alice, however, was very desperate for her daughter to be out, so Sarah is a married woman at barely seven and ten.

"Pa-Pa!" My leg is tackled by my youngest child, three-year old William, who happens to be naked as the day he was born.

"Where are your clothes, William?" I ask, bending down to pick him up.

His wild mane of red hair flops around his shoulders, green eyes full of mischief as usual. He has refused to allow us to give him a haircut, and after five attempts ending in crying fits, we have allowed it to grow.

"No clothes!" he yells, wiggling in my arms.

"I am sorry, Your Grace!" Irina says, taking a naked William from me.

He often escapes and I know I must speak with Bella about her age. It may be time for her to retire, considering our family will be expanding once again.

"Father, is Charlie here?" my second eldest son, Theodore, asks after his brother.

Bella was quickly with child again by the time we left London the year Charles was born. Teddy, as everyone calls Theodore, favors me, and has my green eyes, unlike his brother.

"I believe he and Young Edward shall arrive shortly. Have you seen your mother?" I ask, desperately wanting a kiss from my wife.

"Why are you looking for my mother?" he questions as if he is the father of both of us.

"She was my wife before she was your mother," I say seriously.

I glare at him, unable to take his fathering of my wife and myself. Our eldest children feel they have a say about the affection Bella and I show each other.

He lowers his eyes not wanting to challenge me. "The last I saw she was hiding the sherry from the grandmothers." He shakes his head, laughing.

I leave him to go in search of my wife, passing a number of servants readying themselves for the festivities.

Bella decided to entertain by throwing me a birthday party. I did inform her all I needed was her; however, it seems she ignored me.

"Pa-Pa! Sarah was looking for you, she was very sad you and mother were not in attendance," my eldest daughter, Elizabeth Esmeralda, says excitedly.

At four and ten, Beth is a beauty. She could be my mother's twin, but her countenance is all Bella. Although Beth is not out in society, several gentlemen have approached me, and I had to contain myself from running them through with my sword.

How dare they think my daughter would marry at fourteen! I have informed her mother that she will not come out in society until she is eight and ten.

"Beth, we had dinner with her and the Earl yesterday evening. Surely we are forgiven for not seeing them off after the week we've had."

In truth, I begged my wife not to go so that we could spend the free afternoon in bed. It is very rare these days that I get an afternoon with my wife, so I took full advantage of the situation.

My God, I love my wife. These past years with Bella have been the best of my life. She bore me six, healthy children; Charles, Theodore, Elizabeth, Richard, Charlotte, and William. She is currently carrying our seventh, and last, according to her. We have not informed our family, wanting to wait until we are once again, all together.

Charles is returning from a business trip with Young Edward. He will travel back to Chatsworth with us and stay a month until he and Teddy are due back at University. I cringe every time both he and Teddy leave home. The trouble those two can get in together scares the life out of me.

I am happy that Young Edward is an excellent role model and acts as an older brother to both my sons.

Young Edward has done very well for himself; he is now my solicitor and handles all the family accounts. He is an exceptional lawyer and a fine man. I hope one day that he will find a wife, and have a family of his own.

"Edward!" Emmett yells happily, slapping my back harder than necessary.

"Why are you in such a mood? I thought you had yet another suitor trying to meet with you?" I laugh at Emmett's situation.

He has been bombarded with suitors and proposals this season since Isabella came out into society. It has become a rather amusing joke because Emmett hates the attention her beauty has garnered, but it is all in vain, as Isabella denies every request for courtship and her hand.

I believe the number of proposals is now up to four.

"He was denied! That makes five!" Emmett says, laughing hysterically.

I join in on the glee. Having children of age to marry and court gives one a sense of humor. It's different with boys than girls though, so I have yet to feel Emmett's turmoil. His second Mary Jane, has recently accepted an offer of courtship from a Baron. We fear she will be married by the end of the season.

"Excellent! Have you seen Bella?" I ask.

"She's in the garden with everyone else." We walk through the house avoiding the children.

The family has grown immensely; Jasper and Alice have three children, one girl, Susan, and two boys, Jasper and Isaac.

Emmett and Rosalie have four girls, Isabella, Mary, Emma, and Emily, all giving Emmett gray hair. And on top of that, Rose is pregnant with their fifth.

Angela and Ben have two, George, twelve, and Georgina, ten. After years of trying, they lost all hopes of conceiving and were surprised one day when Angela discovered she was with child.

"Pa-Pa! Ma-Ma sent me to find you!" my ten-year old son, Richard, says holding a book in his hands.

After three children who looked exactly like their father, nature rebelled and blessed us with Bella's exact twin in Richard.

"Thank you, son. I am looking for her as well." I pull him to me, escorting him to the garden.

I look around at my family, noticing both the Boltons and the Elgins have joined the festivities.

Bella smiles as she notices me, a light blush coloring her cheeks. That will never grow old, seeing her respond that way to me.

"Your Grace! We were beginning to think you would not come down," she says teasingly.

"Yes, well I have a matter I need to discuss with you. Pray if you all will excuse us a moment," I say, bowing at our family.

Bella stands and walks towards me, a naughty smirk upon her face.

"Edward, you are a terrible liar!" Mother Es calls out as I begin to escort my wife out of the garden

"It is no wonder we have so many grandchildren, Es!" Mother Renee says loudly.

Bella giggles at the mothers. Although they have always had a disregard for propriety, the past five years have seen them throw it out the window. Everyone just seems to allow it and dismisses it as old age.

"No laughing, my Duchess," I whisper escorting her to the library.

"It is not my fault that they know you so well, Your Grace," she teases as I close the door behind us.

Once we are alone, I press her against the door, kissing her fiercely. She lets out a wanton moan as my hands grip her bottom through her gown. Her fingers pull at my hair as my lips travel to her neck.

"Ahh, Edward. Our family is here to celebrate your birthday," she says, arching into me.

"Yes, and because of them, my birthday present ended too soon. I wanted you again before they returned," I say against her lips.

"You will have me." She presses our lips together, and I plunder her mouth with my tongue enjoying the taste of her.

"God, I love you," I groan, pulling her closer and nipping at her succulent bottom lip.

She places a hand on my chest, stopping my advances. "Later, Your Grace. I promise."

I place my hand against her slightly protruding abdomen. "Will we tell the family today?" I smile, happy that we will have another addition.

I never imagined having so many children, but with each new pregnancy, my heart swells, and happiness never leaves me. Being a husband and father has been the greatest pleasure of my life.

"Perhaps we should wait. Alice is still very upset over losing the last child," she says, sadly.

I step away, taking her hand in mine. As we have been extremely blessed to never have lost a child, others, have not. After three successful births, Alice lost her last two pregnancies. The last child was stillborn, and afterward, Alice was left very weak. It has taken a toll on both her and Jasper.

Jasper has been struggling with the loss of the Dowager Lady Hertford as well. She passed away in January. She and Alice never saw eye to eye through the years. Lord Hertford passed more than ten years back, as well.

"If you wish to wait, we will wait." I give her one last longing kiss.

"Let's return before our children come in search of us," she says, opening the door.

"I am not an titled gentleman, she has her choice of anyone she chooses. Why would she choose me?" Young Edward asks Charles as we enter the hall.

"I've seen how she looks at you—" Charles begins.

"Godmother, Godfather!" Young Edward says, shocked at seeing us.

"Oh, Mother, Father? What were you two doing?" Charles asks suspiciously.

I sigh out in frustration. Dealing with he and Teddy's obsession with their mother and me is nerve-wracking. We went from one overbearing father to three.

Ever since he and Theodore have learned about relations between a man and a woman, they have been acutely aware of what their mother and I do when we are alone. They are always appalled at the thought. It tickles me a little; they both are exactly like their grandfather.

"What I do with my wife is no concern of yours." I give him the same glare I gave his brother, and he quickly changes his demeanor.

"Charlie! I missed you so!" Bella ignores him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too, Mother. Father, have you at least missed me?" he asks from his mother's arms.

"Of course I missed you." I ruffle his wild mane of hair, causing him to smile.

"Godfather." Young Edward bows to me.

I smile at him, pulling him into a hug. "Charles did not give you trouble on your trip did he?" I ask, knowing my son can be as difficult as me.

He is very privileged and particular, as Young Edward has worked to be where he is. That is why I insisted that Charles does an apprenticeship with Edward. For that reason, they have just returned from a business in Somerset.

"No trouble, but he did complain about our accommodations once," Young Edward says, laughing as Charles glares at him.

"In my defense, it was an awfully small room." Charles shakes his head.

"Young Edward, your parents are here. They left the Inn to Louisa Webbs of Odmead House," Bella says, walking into the garden.

It seems that Louisa has been a large help to the Denali's over the years and now they are comfortable leaving the Inn in her and her husband's care.

I hug my son pulling him into me. "You look well, and Teddy is desperately looking for you." I smile at him.

Charles and Theodore have been attached at the hip since Teddy was born a fortnight after Charlie's first birthday. They do everything together, and often people mistake them for twins.

"Charlie!" Teddy yells from the hall.

"Teddy! My God man, I missed you!" Charles says, trying to lift his younger brother off the ground.

They both are over six feet tall, and with my build, so it quickly becomes a wrestling match.

"Boys, do not start!" Bella says, referring to the constant roughhousing they have participated in over the years.

I escort my wife out of the hall where our wild children tussle and enter the garden. Once the boys are finally done greeting each other, the entire family welcomes both Young Edward and Charles excitedly, having not seen them since we arrived into town.

"King Charles!" Carlisle boasts loudly, the name staying with him since infancy.

"Grandfather Carlisle!" Charles rushes to him, bending down to hug him affectionately.

"There is my namesake! I'm glad you are here, Charlie, your grandmothers have been going on and on about you!" Father says, standing on shaking legs to hug my son.

Young Edward greets his parents, his eyes seeking out Isabella. She is staring at him as well, and I look to my wife, raising my eyebrow in question.

"There is a reason why she refuses all those suitors," Bella whispers, shocking me momentarily.

I never thought that a match between Young Edward and baby Isabella was at all possible, he is, after all, twelve years her senior. Although the age difference is not the greatest I've seen amongst the gentry, I suppose, if they are in love, then we should not object. They are practically related after all, but I suppose anything is possible as they are not really kin and it is common for cousins to marry.

"Isabella." Young Edward reaches for her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles.

She gives him a coy smile, and I watch as Emmett stares between the two, stunned.

"Edward, I was so very sad you missed the wedding," Isabella says, blinking her lashes at him.

Upon my word, how have we missed this? I wonder as I see my wife, Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya all exchange glances.

"Masen, do you have your revolver in London?" Emmett asks, standing and glaring at the young couple.

Both Young Edward and Isabella seem unaware of the commotion going on around them, only having eyes for each other.

"Calm yourself, Emmett!" Alistair says, chuckling.

"Yes, sit down," Rosalie says to her husband, her hand on her large stomach.

"I'm glad I will not be the only one with a married daughter," Jasper says, smiling at Emmett.

"How are you feeling, Elgin?" I ask my old friend, walking over to him to avoid the drama that seems to be unfolding.

Lord Elgin has been under the weather this past year. The family has just returned from Bath in hopes that the sea air would improve him. He and Diana had four children; one did not survive infancy. Their children have grown up as cousins to ours, and they have become a part of our family as well.

"I am as well as can be expected. How are you feeling, you're the old man," he says teasingly.

"Old? I dare say I don't look a day over eight and twenty when I married my bride!" I laugh.

"If you keep making children, one day the gray is sure to catch up with you!" Mother Es says, laughing.

"Right you are, Es. Who would've thought we would have seven grandchildren from these two," Mother Renee says, looking at Bella and myself.

"There are only six of us!" our daughter Charlotte says as Beth sits with our youngest on her hip.

"Soon there will be seven! We've seen your mother through every child; we know!" Mother Es says.

"Yes, we certainly do, Es!" Mother Renee agrees.

"Mother! Are you having _another_ babe?" Charles asks in shock.

"I'm the baby!" William yells out in defiance, climbing off his sister's lap and going to his mother.

"My God! People will think we're gypsies!" Theodore says, shaking his head.

"Ha! Right you are, Teddy, my boy!" Mother Es says, laughing.

"Can you imagine the gossip, Teddy?" Charles says to his brother.

"Do not start, you two. Your mother and I are happily married and love all of you. It is very natural for us to add to our family," I say, annoyed by my son's' comments.

"A little too happily married, if you ask me, Es," Mother Renee whispers loudly to Mother Es.

Everyone laughs, and my wife blushes prettily at the attention.

"If you have another boy, I'm kidnapping him!" Emmett says, glaring at me.

"Don't be silly, Emmett, this one very well may be a boy," Rosalie says, patting her large abdomen.

"I, for one, can't wait!" Beth bounces up and down.

"I do so hope it's a girl!" Charlotte says, bursting with excitement.

"I'm sure if this one is not a girl then the next one will be, Renee." Mother Renee smiles, calling Charlotte by her middle name.

Charlotte Renee is our happy ray of sunshine. At seven years old, she lights up every room she enters, and the entire family dotes on her. She has my green eyes, and my mouth, Bella's nose, and a head full of wild, dark brown hair.

"Bella, are you with child again or have they finally gone mad?" Alice asks, a sad smile on her face.

"I am with child," Bella says, placing her hand on her abdomen. "I did intend to wait to announce it, but I see the mothers have ousted me." She gives them both a pointed look.

"Oh, Bella that's wonderful!" Alice says, standing to hug her sister.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Masen! Well done," Henry Bolton says next to his wife and daughter.

Their daughter, Caroline, is a shy girl, who refuses to be out in society. She prefers to stay at home with her aging parents. She is so different from her birth mother, Jessica.

She has blonde hair like her father, and the beauty of her mother. She also has a kind and gentle heart. I believe the Ton, knowing who her mother is, have damaged the girl. The Boltons were unable to keep her parentage a secret, especially after Duncan's brother, Stephan, came for her when she was still a babe.

Stephan insisted that he was Caroline's father and demanded money or he would try to take her away from the Boltons. In truth, he and Duncan favored each other so greatly; I could have sworn I was seeing a dead man if not for the years between them. In the end, he was denied money and access and sent to London to face trial for a number of crimes in Kent.

"Strat!" Beth yells, greeting the Elgin's eldest son as he enters.

Stratford, now a man of nine and ten, handles all of the Elgin's business, having to cover for his father ailing health.

"Beth! You look lovely," he says, embracing my daughter longer than what is proper.

"That will do, Stratford," I say loudly, causing Father, Jasper and Emmett to laugh at me.

"They are only hugging, Edward. You know they are close," Bella says, smiling as Stratford greets everyone.

Stratford and his siblings are often at Chatsworth, and as a result are very close to my children. Stratford is close to both my sons, but has a connection with Beth that I never questioned, until now. The way his eyes linger on her and that prolonged hug, tells me that I must start watching him more carefully. He looks upon her as if he is a man in love.

I hope for his sake, I am mistaken, as she is only four and ten and will not enter into a courtship for many years.

I have learned that Lord Mallory is trying to make a match between his granddaughter, Florentia, and Stratford. After Florentia was born, it was very clear that her father was indeed Mr. Allen.

Her dark features, tall and lanky build, sets her apart from Baron Wilougby. For years the child was kept out of the public eye, but whispers from the servants confirmed what everyone knew to be true. When the gentry moved on to other scandals, the Wiloughbys emerged, trying to be a part of society once again. Until Lauren found herself involved in yet another affair.

This particular affair seemed mutual in affection, and soon, Lauren and the gardener ran off together to America, leaving her child with a man who was not her father.

The Mallory's quickly intervened and removed their granddaughter from Wiloughby. At six and ten, the girl seems to be fine, if not a little silly, which seems to be customary for girls in the gentry. I am very thankful my girls have their mother as an example; she has always had a strong head upon her shoulders.

"Pa-Pa, up!" William yells, tugging at my sleeve

"Do you not want your grandmothers? I believe they are eager to kiss you," I say, knowing that he detests the constant kisses.

"No more kisses!" he yells, causing everyone to laugh.

We all partake of our meal in the garden, laughing happily and enjoying each other's company. I bounce William on my knee as an elaborately decorated cake is placed in front of us.

"Make a wish, Your Grace," Bella teases from beside me.

I turn to her, pulling her closer to me with my free hand. I press my lips to hers, in a chaste kiss, content and happy with my life all because I found her.

"My God!" I hear our son, Charles complain.

"Must you attack our mother in front of us; really, father?" Teddy says.

"This is why you have so many children!" Mother Es calls out.

"It's so romantic! I for one am happy to have parents so deeply in love," Beth sighs out longingly.

"No kisses!" William grabs my face, taking it away from his mother.

I tickle his side causing him to laugh. "I shall always kiss your mother; she is the love of my life. It does not matter if you all object." I glare at both Teddy and Charlie.

"I would think once you've had children, the affection would cease, but I guess not," Father says, shaking his head.

"I think it increased with each child," Mother Renee says, patting her husband's shoulder.

"Isabella, I was wondering if you would like a turn around the garden?" Young Edward asks.

We all watch as she nods at him and they walk away, both in their own little bubble.

"I dare say , I hear wedding bells!" Rosalie says excitedly.

"At last!" Tanya agrees.

"I knew there was something between them at last year's Winter Ball, but I was not certain!" Alice says happily.

"I knew he was trouble since the kidnapping at the first Winter Ball!" Emmett says, glaring at the couple.

"Oh, stop it, Emmett! You cannot disturb what is meant to be," Bella says, a content smile upon her lovely face.

"Are we allowed to threaten him? He is Alistair's son and Edward's godson," Jasper asks, looking at both Emmett and myself.

"We can have a small chat, but he is my namesake, so I know he will never hurt her," I say sincerely, aware of what type of man Young Edward is.

"Are you going to make a wish?" Bella asks, taking my attention away from the young couple.

I kiss her lips again, aware of the groans of our two boys. "I have everything I could ever wish for because of you."

Her smile is wide as we stare into each other's eyes. ignoring our loud family around us. I press my forehead against hers, my heart and soul so full of joy and happiness, all because of the woman in front of me. Because of her, I said goodbye to the Bachelor Duke and became a husband and father, seven times over.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! As the Americans say, 'Dats it!' I am marking our wonderful Duke and his Duchess complete! There may be a future take with some young lovers coming to you! It has been such a wonderful joy writing this. I do hope it felt like you were somewhat in Regency England and not in 2017! Thanks to everyone again, I really appreciate your support and encouragement!**

 **Also, SunflowerFran is going to be showcasing new writers in the Pay It Forward Facebook group. If you're ready to take the big plunge into writing and would like an awesome support team take a look!**


	46. Futuretake - The Namesakes

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _ **The Namesakes**_

 _ **One Year after Epilogue 2**_

 **Young Edward**

The carriage stops in front of my godparent's home, and I pull my lips away from my wife. I stare at her, her blue eyes dancing, silky cornflower hair framing her gorgeous face. We have just been wed at St. George's Hanover Square surrounded by our entire family.

Her mother held their newest family member in her arms, Emmett Masen McCarty, as godmother held her newest, Ellen Amelia. Godfather sat next to her, the love shining in his eyes. I hope to be as happy as they are after being together nearly twenty years.

A sharp knock on the door reminds me that we have to attend the wedding breakfast with our entire family. I must prepare myself for the inappropriate teasing of the grandmothers, Es and Renee, as we all call them. Charles and his brothers and sisters teasing each other and jesting loudly with their cousins.

Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice doting over their expecting daughter and their other children. Isabella's parents bickering playfully as her father glares at me across the table as well as her sister's new husband.

My parents are so happy to be a part of this select group of family and friends. If not for Godfather, I would never have met my wife or have such a large family.

Stratford staring longingly at Beth as he has for the past year. Charles, Teddy and I have tried to encourage him to ask Godfather for a long engagement, but Stratford is terrified. He and Godfather have grown closer since the passing of Lord Elgin in December, but Stratford does not want to ruin it by asking for his daughter's hand.

Godmother doting over everyone as they listen to her in awe of her poise and beauty, Godfather looking at her as if she hung the very moon herself and placed each star in the sky just for him alone.

I wouldn't trade my very large family for the world and I am glad they accepted us so openly all those years ago.

I exit the carriage first and then assist my wife. She smiles at me and I her; excited to start our new life together. I hope we are as perfectly matched as our namesakes.

As we walk hand in hand into their home, our godparents greet us knowingly, and with matching smiles upon their happy faces, we all embrace.

I pray Isabella and I will have a blessed life and be as happy as they are ...

Always.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! This is our first futuretake and it is very small and fluffy. It's just a friendly reminder to let you all know that The Bachelor Duke is up for top ten ficts in July over at www DOTtwifanfictionrecsDOTcom, go and vote if you wish to. NO pressure but I am secretly calling you all Americans in my head! (LOL as I sit in Texas!). Miss you all like crazy! Hope to see you all soon as I'm writing furiously!**


	47. Futuretake - The Duke's Daughter

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 **The Duke's Daughter**

Three years after The Namesake

May 1833

 **The Earl of Elgin, Stratford**

I'm nervous as I walk into the London Townhome of the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire. I have decided to be brave and ask The Duke for his daughter's hand.

His Grace and I have formed a bond these past three years since the death of my father. I became an Earl at a very young age, and if it were not for the tutelage of His Grace, I fear I might have squandered my family's fortune.

I'm anxious to see my mother and sister, Julia, who are already in attendance having spent the day with the other ladies preparing for the ball.

My sister, Anne, is married to the Baron Clinton, a very stoic fellow who does not attend town at all nor does he allow my sister any freedom. It was a match my father approved of before he passed and it could not be undone.

I haven't seen my mother or my sister, Julia, since they arrived in town. It is a new feat for me to go so long without seeing them but with mother newly married to the kind and jolly Duke of Somerset, we have all been estranged.

Mother had always been a gentle, shy woman but being courted by the Duke of Somerset seemed to have given her a glow she never had with my father.

My sister, Julia, has been out in society two seasons and has yet to make a marriage match.

Today is Beth's introduction into society. At eight and ten she will be introduced to the Ton, her beauty on display for all. My heart aches within my chest as I think about the other gentlemen who want to court her.

It saddens me because my heart has belonged to her since I was a boy of ten and she was just barely out of the nursery. I was teasing her along with her brothers and pulled her hair. Instead of crying as my sister would have, Beth kicked and punched us until we were crying out for help.

I remember the day clearly, The Duke came to inquire why his sons and I were crying and he hardly contained his laughter when Irina informed him his young daughter attacked us all for teasing her.

When the Duchess came upon us heavy with child, the Duke was laughing uncontrollably. She took Beth away, shaking her head at us all.

Walking through the door of the townhouse, I'm greeted by Mr. Cheney.

"Good Evening, Lord Elgin," Mr. Cheney says, taking my hat.

"Come now, Mr. Cheney, no formalities you've known me since I was a boy." I tease at the always-formal man.

It seems he has never gotten used to his close status to The Duke and Duchess, unlike his wife who has been the Duchess' closest companion since childhood.

"Society dictates I address you formally, my Lord," he says.

"Of course. Is every gentleman in London here? The line to park the carriages seems a mile long," I say in frustration.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth's beauty and dowry has attracted all sorts of men in the gentry, but only one shall leave victorious I suspect," he says, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nod before walking off to greet the host and hostess. My heart is in my throat, and I feel desperation as I look around at all the gentlemen lined up to be welcomed by the Duke and Duchess.

I would challenge every male here to a duel if it meant that Beth would be mine. Although we have a bond and I know she loves me greatly, I fear it is a sibling love and not the all-encompassing love I feel for her every second I breathe.

"Stratford! Good man!" the Duke calls out to me.

"Oh Stratford, you're family, you didn't have to wait in line," her Grace says, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"I did not wish to be rude to all the would-be suitors." I give a tight smile.

Her grace gives me a knowing smirk. I am convinced she and my mother know my true feelings as I've seen them with their heads together as I longingly stared at Beth.

"The hounds are ascending indeed," His Grace says, glaring into the ballroom.

"Do not fret, Your Grace, Beth will only choose true love," Her Grace says, smiling at her husband.

"She knows nothing of true love, my Duchess." He sighs out in frustration.

"I believe she knows more than you think; besides she has us as examples." The Duchess' smile is wide.

"That she does. I am sure she will do my name proud even if others will not," the Duke's voice is full of annoyance.

His wife pats his hand affectionately. Charlie and his father have not been seeing eye to eye as of late, which has put a strain on their otherwise perfect relationship.

Charlie has been enjoying his freedom as heir to the Dukedom. I do not feel he is at all a rake, but he does enjoy the cards, drink, and the occasional company of ladies. His father does not agree with any of these traits.

Teddy, however, had to grow up faster than his older brother as he officially became the Earl of Forkshire last year when Charles Swan suffered a stroke, leaving him unable to continue his duties.

Leaving the couple to greet the line of guests waiting to enter, I scan the room finding Charlie, Teddy, Young Edward and Isabella in a corner.

Edward holds his wife around her waist, her abdomen heavy with their second child. Their eldest daughter, Rachel, two years of age is the apple of the family's eye along with the other babes that have joined the large family.

"Look sharp, Strat!" Teddy calls to me.

Reaching them, I take a glass of sherry from a servant and take a sip.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asks.

"I am, but if she denies me-" I start to say.

"She will not. We're trusting you with our baby sister. Ask father, be a man, Strat!" Teddy says, patting my back hard.

I shift forward trying to maintain my balance but the second eldest Masen is a large man from spending his summers working with on his Grandfather Carlisle estate. He has become a horseman in his own right.

"If you cannot stand up to father, how will you protect her from society?" Charlie says, shaking his head.

When the two brothers are together nothing can defeat them, and I feel hot around my collar as they both glare at me. There faces so much alike it's often terrifying. Add the Duke to the equation, and you would swear you were looking at three identicals. The only difference is Charlie has brown eyes as Teddy, and his Grace has green.

"Will you two not intimidate Stratford," Isabella says from behind the brothers.

"What are they cornering you about, good man?" Young Edward asks, holding his wife's elbow.

"We're just making sure he understands us," Charlie says, giving me a knowing look.

"Hello Charles," a sultry voice causes us all to turn and look at Florentia Willoughby.

After her grandfather's failed attempt at a match between her and myself, it seems as if she has her eyes set on Charlie.

"Florentia, lovely to see you," he says tightly.

"Are your grandparents in attendance?" Teddy asks, trying to come to his brother's rescue.

"Yes, they are speaking to your grandmother and grandfather." She nods her head to a corner where Grandfather Charles sits in his wheelchair, and Grandmother Renee stands next to him.

Grandmother Esme and Grandfather Carlisle are not far away, speaking to The Marquis and Marchioness of Winchester, Emmett and Rosalie.

The Marquis of Hertford and his wife are conversing with my mother and her husband. My sister is close by having a conversation with Young Jasper and his sister, Sarah. Jasper seems to be enraptured with whatever my sister is saying and cannot take his eyes off her.

"Charles, will you partake in the first dance with me? It would be terrible if I didn't participate," Florentia says sweetly, and I look to see Charlie glare at her in dislike.

"I would be honored, but unfortunately, I will have to dance with my mother while my father is occupied with my sister," Charlie says, his eyes landing on the center of the room where his parents have appeared.

A twinkling sound fills the room, and our attention is brought to the Duke and Duchess.

"Thank you all for coming," her Grace says, smiling around the room.

"Yes, it is our pleasure to present to society our daughter, Elizabeth Esmeralda Masen." The Duke steps aside to reveal Beth.

She is breathtaking as she walks to her mother, taking her by the hand. She is wearing an emerald colored gown that matches her eyes perfectly, her red hair is up in an intricate hairstyle, but a few strands fall flawlessly around her beautiful face.

Her eyes twinkle as she looks around the room, her gaze falling on me. Our eyes lock, and I see her cheeks redden as she nervously breaks contact.

My heart is beating within my chest, and I feel as if I will die a happy man from just one look.

Beth is soon escorted to the dance floor with her father, and Charles comes up to his mother who gives him a happy smile before allowing him to escort her around the dance floor.

"Theodore, will you do me the honors?" Florentia asks, moving on from her obsession with Charles.

"Ah, of course," Teddy reluctantly agrees, and I chuckle as I watch the dance floor.

Once the dance is over, I take a deep breath and make my way to the Duke and Beth who are now drinking sherry.

However, before I reach her she is asked to dance. Accepting momentarily defeat, I watch her closely, waiting for the dance to end so that I may have her to myself.

Once she is returned to her family, I quickly rush over not wanting another gentleman to dance with her. The entire family comes to her and the Duke, all happy to see Beth.

"Lady Elizabeth." I bow to her as she dips a curtsey.

"Lord Elgin," she says in a teasing tone.

"Would you do me the honor of the next dance?" I ask, my eyes never leaving her.

The entire room disappears as she smiles at me her eyes sparkling.

"I would love to, Strat," she says.

Taking her hand all doubt leaves me as I escort her to the dance floor. I'm aware of the giggles from our family behind us, and I can feel the stare of her father on the back of my neck. But right now at this moment, nothing matters but her.

My Beth.

We face each other both wearing identical smiles as the dance begins. Our hands barely touch as we circle each other.

"Are you enjoying your many admirers?" I ask.

"I must admit I have not noticed any of them. I was waiting on one gentleman and one gentleman only," she says with a small smile on her plump lips.

I am momentarily disappointed, wondering who has captured her heart from me.

She lets out a giggle her eyes teasing me. "You look disappointed, Lord Elgin?"

"I am," I whisper.

Hope swells inside of me at the hint of joy on her beautiful face.

"Why would you be, Strat?" she asks as the orchestra ends.

We face each other, our eyes locked. Bowing to her, I take her elbow, escorting her to her waiting parents.

"I would be disappointed because I wish to be the only gentleman you would wait for, always." My heart is beating rapidly, and I feel perspiration at the nape of my neck.

She turns to me, her eyes fill with unshed tears. "You are."

I then squeeze her elbow, so immensely happy.

"May I speak to your father?" I ask, wanting nothing more but to take her in my arms.

Before she can answer, we are interrupted by The Duke of Argyll.

"Lady Elizabeth, may I have the next dance?" The Duke bows gracefully.

Beth gives him a polite smile. "Of course, Your Grace."

She takes his hand but then turns to me. "Strat, please do."

I watch as Beth walks away with the Duke, but now I know she will always return to me. No other gentleman has ever had a chance with her. It has always been me.

Steadying my nerves, I walk up to the Duke and Duchess who are speaking quietly to one another. His hand is on her flat abdomen, and I wonder momentarily if she is again with child.

It seems as if those two will never tire from making children. Their youngest, Ellen is but four-years-old.

"Your Grace, may I have an audience with you tomorrow?" I ask, my voice shaking.

The Duke raises an eyebrow at me. "Whatever for, Stratford?" he asks, his voice cold.

His wife nudges him in the side with an elbow, and he chokes out a laugh at my expense.

"Do not tease him, Edward," her Grace says, smiling at him.

"Of course you may, Stratford. I am to believe Elizabeth is agreeable?" The Duke asks, looking over at Beth.

I turn to find her eyes on us; a smile of excitement on her face.

"Yes, she is agreeable," I say, my smile wide.

"Oh, Stratford! I'm so happy." Her Grace wraps her arms around me.

"Has he done it then?" Teddy asks, joining us.

"About time you stop being afraid of Father," Charlie says, patting my shoulder.

"Stop it, you two," their mother says smiling at them. "Charlie, will you visit before the end of the season? We may return to Chatsworth early." Her Grace gives her eldest son a soft smile before looking at her husband pleadingly.

"Yes, Charlie, please visit we miss you very much," His Grace says, shocking everyone.

"You miss me father, or do you just want Mother happy?" Charlie asks.

I feel uncomfortable, but if I am a part of this family, I will be privy to all family conversations.

"Both." The Duke's voice is filled with emotion, and his wife's smile is so wide as she looks lovingly at her husband.

I watch as my friend becomes choked up himself before he agrees. "Of course, I'll come. I wouldn't want Mother upset."

The Duke pulls his son in for an embrace not caring for propriety. "I'm sorry, I've been stubborn. I understand you are a young man. I just do not want you to become a rake."

"My son would never be a rake, Edward! It is fine to have some fun," Her Grace smiles.

"So who are we taking the revolvers out for!" Emmett, The Marquis of Winchester, asks excitedly.

"Stratford," His Grace says.

"Revolvers?" I ask in pure horror.

"I polished mine this evening and can't wait!" Jasper says, rubbing his hands together.

"Truly they're jesting?" I ask as I begin to sweat.

"I believe they have threatened every suitor of one of their girls," Charlie says, laughing at me.

"It's true. One was even shot in the toe once," Teddy says, joining his brother.

"That was a mistake!" Emmett says, holding up his hands.

"I told you no pulling the chamber back!" His Grace says, unable to hold in his own laughter.

"You three are terrible!" Alice, The Marchioness of Hertford, says, her hand on her large abdomen.

"They're worst than children," Rose, The Marchioness of Winchester says laughing at them.

Beth returns on The Duke of Argyll's arm. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Very gracefully Beth releases him and takes my arm with a smile. I see his eyes go wide before he excuses himself.

"If I may be so bold as to insist I am your partner for the remainder of the evening." I look her in the eye.

"You may," she whispers with heat in her beautiful cheeks.

A throat clearing has me looking up into the cold green eyes of Edward Masen, The Duke of Devonshire.

"We have not spoken yet, Stratford, contain your glee." His Grace's eyes do not leave me, and I shift uncomfortably.

"Now you know how I felt," Grandfather Charles says as he is pushed towards us by Grandfather Carlisle.

"Thank you, Father." his Grace gives him a cold stare, causing everyone to chuckle.

The remainder of the ball is filled with teasing from the entire family and glares from His Grace as I dance every dance with Beth.

I hope that the glaring will end once we are wed, but I dare say being married to The Duke's daughter will be an adventure.

She is worth it.

My Beth.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! Another glimpse into the future! How exciting! I must confess that I do have two more planned! Can you guess whom they are surrounding? Hmmm?**

 **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	48. The Bachelor Duke Family Breakdown

_***Hope this helps! I know it's a lot of children born to all of our people not to mention marrying each other! Wait until the grandkids! Eeekkkkk_

 _**Also, I don't want to ruin anything for you so perhaps I'll update as the remaining futuretakes post? Since of course new marriages and children will be born. I did add two spoilers in here as it is!_

 **The Bachelor Duke Family Breakdown**

 **The Duke of Devonshire, Edward Masen & The Duchess, Isabella Masen**

Charles Peregrine Masen - The Marquis of _Hartington_

Theodore Carlisle Masen – The Earl of Forkshire

Elizabeth Emseralda Masen -m- Stratford Lady Elgin

Richard Barrington Masen

Charlotte Renee Masen

William Edward Masen

Ellen Claire Masen

Edward Nicolas Masen ** _Unborn as of The Duke's Daughter_

* * *

 **The Marquis of Hertford, Jasper Whitlock & The Marchioness, Alice Whitlock**

Sarah Patience Whitlock –m– The Earl of Longford, Nicolas Powers

Jasper Gilbert Whitlock – The Marquis of Hertford

Isaac Francis Whitlock

Louisa Renee Whitlock _**Unborn as of The Duke's Daughter:_

* * *

 **The Marquis of Winchester, Emmett McCarty & The Marchioness, Rosalie McCarty**

Isabella Rose McCarty –m– Edward Alistair Denali

Mary Jane McCarty –m– The Viscount Cobham

Emma Ellen McCarty

Emily Juliet McCarty

Emmett Masen McCarty

* * *

 **Ben Cheney & Angela Cheney**

George Benjamin Cheney

Georgina Isabella Cheney

* * *

 **Lord Elgin & Lady Diane**

Stratford Richard Ingrams – The Earl of Elgin –m– Elizabeth Masen

Anne Diana Ingrams –m- Baron Clinton

Julia Margaret Ingrams

* * *

 **Baron Wiloughby & Lauren**

Florentia Constance Wiloughby

 _**Birth father Mr. Robert Allen_

* * *

 **Lord Henry Bolton & Lady Violet Bolton**

Caroline Martha Bolton

 _**Birth Parents: Jessica Stanley, The Former Marchioness of Winchester & Duncan Smith_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ladies! And there we have it! All the children!_**


	49. Futuretake - The American

_This story has been beta'd by The Duchess of Fanfiction Sunflower Fran._

 _So, this is a new character Agnes Little who is the neice of Eleazar & Carmen if you remember them from BD. Eleazar was Edward's old friend who often stares at Bella and makes comments on her beauty. Carmen and Bella had words once in the hallway before dinner once. If you all remember! _

_This is Agnes & Teddy!_

 _ **6 Years after The Duke's Daughter**_

 _ **1839**_

 **Agnes Little**

The Devonshire countryside passes by as the coach bounces from side to side. I have now been in England six months, and my longing for my parents and New York has not diminished. However, this is my home now; I must grow accustomed to it.

It is a sad state of affairs indeed. I now reside with my aunt Carmen and her husband, The Duke of Richmond. My mother met my father when he was on holiday in England, fell madly in love with him in the span of two days and left all she knew for love.

How could she have known when she'd just met him? I often asked her as she brushed my hair and she would say that _it was love at first sight_. I've never met such a man who would render me in such a way.

Growing up with two devoted parents made me a happy child and seeing their affection for one another only filled my head with dreams of a love like theirs.

But it seems as if it is not meant to be for me.

At twenty years, I now am a penniless woman with no one in the world but an aunt I had never met and her husband … who leers at me, making me uncomfortable. The maids have informed me to lock my door at night since it seems they too, have noticed my uncle looking upon me.

He seems to be very popular with his dalliances among the help. It seems both he and Carmen have taken lovers over the years. I learned this after only two weeks in England from the very talkative household staff at Richmond House.

Sighing, I think of my parents and how they loved each other. I can see why my mother left England. I have yet to meet a love match among any of my aunt's acquaintances.

My father, Thomas Little, was a kind gentleman who loved medicine and his family. Father worked tirelessly, providing medical care to the poor and less fortunate. It was in such an environment that he became ill with influenza, bringing it home to my mother, Lily.

They died within days of each other and soon the creditors were demanding payment. The bank was evicting me from the only home I've ever known, and I had nowhere to turn to but to my mother's sister in England.

Blinking away the tears, I look down at the book in my hand trying to ignore the conversation around me.

My aunt is desperately trying to find me an English husband, but I have no dowry and no interest in any gentleman she introduces me to. Every one seems old enough to be my father and is only in want of a wife. The London season was awful, and I felt as if I was being paraded around like a feathered peacock.

"I have written to Baron Wiloughby, he is in want of a wife and will come with his daughter to The Winter Ball. He shares my dislike for Isabella and Edward as he was thwarted by them years ago".

And with that, we are off to the Winter Ball of one of their oldest friends, The Duke and Duchess of Devonshire.

"Now, Agnes, do not be fooled by Bella, The Duchess of Devonshire. She wants the world to believe that she is the kindest woman in the world but I know she is not," Aunt Carmen says for what seems to be the hundredth time.

"Nonsense, Carmen! The Duchess is as kind as she is beautiful," Eleazar says, with a dreamy look upon his face.

"You are blinded by your ridiculous obsession with her. Edward has threatened you on several occasions, and yet, I still find you staring longingly at her as if she would ever have an affair with you! It's clear her husband knows how to treat her," Aunt Carmen spits at him.

Honestly, I have no idea how they are still together as they fight every single day and sleep separately.

"Of course he treats her well; she has born him eight children, five of them male." Eleazar's voice is hard as he glares at my aunt.

The talk of children silences all conversation as she was never able to bare him any.

Dropping my eyes to my book, I dare not look up at either one of them. The carriage stops, and we debark in front of a considerable estate.

My eyes are wide as we rush inside from the cold.

"Carmen, Eleazar, Welcome!" A small gorgeous woman walks up to greet us.

She's is radiant with her dark hair and brown doe eyes. She's shorter than me, but then, I am taller than most women. The gentleman beside her stares at her and my heart stops, as it was the same look my father possessed whenever he looked upon my mother.

Pure devotion.

Another gentleman stands beside him. A younger version but with brown eyes and a bored look upon his handsome face.

"Edward, Bella! Thank you for having us," Eleazar says, his eyes wandering to the beautiful woman.

My aunt bristles beside me before she gives a tight smile. "We are so happy to be invited to another Winter Ball. May I present my niece from America, Agnes Little."

"Miss Agnes, welcome to Chatsworth. Allow me to introduce my wife, Isabella, The Duchess of Devonshire, and my son, Charles, the soon to be, ninth, Duke of Devonshire." He presents his family, and I am momentarily rendered speechless by this dashing English gentleman.

He must have wooed his wife off her feet with his good looks and manners.

"We are very happy that you all have joined us. Agnes, please make yourself at home," Charles says, giving me a nod.

"Thank you all for inviting me into your home." I give them my best smile.

"Oh dear, there is no thanks necessary. You are very much welcomed." Her Grace gives me a kind motherly look, which causes my eyes to prickle with tears.

"Grandmother! Grandmother! Help me!" a little voice yells out.

A little girl with wild red hair runs to us tackling the Duchess by the legs as two little boys run after her carrying frogs. Behind them, another boy, the spitting image of Her Grace, runs to catch up.

When their eyes land on the commanding figure of The Duke, they all stop.

"You three, over here, now!" The Duke yells, waiting on the boys.

Beside him, his wife picks up the little girl, running her hands through her hair.

"What in heavens is going on, Abbey?" she asks before kissing the child's plump cheeks.

"They're scaring me with frogs, and Ward let them!" she cries, hugging her grandmother.

"There, there, my darling," she says, kissing the girls head.

"Edward, as Abbey's Uncle it is your responsibility to make sure that she is taken care of," his Grace says, bending to the little boy.

"Yes, Father. I tried to stop them, but they were too fast for me," the little boy, Edward, says, looking ashamed.

"I will speak to you all later, now off you go." His Grace dismisses the children.

Her Grace sets down the little girl. "Margaret, please take Abbey to the kitchens and have cook give her a treat."

"Yes, Your Grace,"

"I love you, Grandmother!" The little girl squeals, kissing her grandmother before she follows the maid.

Her Grace looks to us, her eyes wide. "Do excuse us, our home is chaos. It's filled with children, grandchildren, nieces, and nephews." She turns to the older woman standing next to the servants. "Angela, please show The Duke, Duchess, and Agnes to their rooms.

"I do not know how you do it. How many children are in the family now?" my aunt asks shaking her head.

Another group of children runs through the hall, and I giggle noticing how full and happy this old house is. From the outside, one would never know such joy and love lives here.

"Oh! I have no idea. If we only count our own children and grandchildren, there are eleven and Beth is expecting her third child. But if you add in the entire family, I will not be able to do the numbers justice, Carmen." She shakes her head as a wide smile form on her face as if every child belongs to her.

"It is a large family indeed. I am very proud of it." His Grace's voice is full of joy and pride.

"If you would follow me," Angela says, leading my Aunt and Eleazar away.

The butler opens the front door and before I turn to follow, Charles let's out a loud shout.

"Teddy! You're late, man!" He rushes past us, grabbing the visitor who is the same size as him.

I notice they have the same hair, but there is something else about the newcomer. My heart quickens as I continue to stare. When they part, crisp green eyes find mine.

Oh, sweet heavens.

While he favors the Duke and Charles greatly, there is something about him that seems to awaken me.

"Hello," he says, his eyes on me.

I can feel my face fill with heat, and I know my cheeks are turning a terrible shade of red.

"Hello," I whisper.

It is strange. I have only just now laid eyes on him, but I feel as if I've known him all of my life. It's as if from this one meeting all is made right in the world because of him.

"Oh, Oh. Agnes, allow me to introduce our second eldest son, Theodore, The Earl of Forkshire," The Duchess says looking momentarily from myself to Theodore.

"Agnes, come along," my aunt calls, and I turn to find her glaring at me.

"Yes, coming, Aunt Carmen." I can feel his eyes on me as I walk away.

"Oh dear! Angela, I just recalled that the room Agnes was to occupy is not ready. I think the Sabine bedroom would do perfectly," Her Grace says, staring at Angela.

A look passes between them that I do not understand.

"Of course, Your Grace."

I follow, hoping that I will again get to see Teddy. My life seemed over when I boarded the ship to England. My only hope was that whoever my aunt and her husband married me off to was not cruel. But now, after staring into a pair of green eyes, I hope for more.

Much more.

 **Teddy**

The carriage stops in front of my childhood home, and I sigh out in relief, ready to see my family. Forkshire is too far away, and the only thing I want is to be closer to everyone.

It is not easy being an Earl. There are a number of menial tasks that require my attention. Part of me envies my brother for being allowed his youth. I was not afforded that opportunity when grandfather's health rendered him unfit to continue as The Earl of Forkshire.

With no male heirs of his own, grandfather immediately made me his heir when I was born as my brother was the heir to the Dukedom.

While I appreciate being a titled gentleman, I sometimes wish I could follow my own dreams and fall in love with whom I choose.

Being sought after by ladies and their over-exuberant mothers is tiring. I've learned to ignore their advances by any means necessary.

I am thankful for my own mother who doesn't seem to push either my brother or myself into marriage. I do love her for that.

Stepping to the door, it is opened for me, and I smile at Mr. Cheney. Before I am able to examine the busy entrance, I am attacked by my brother whom I've missed terribly.

"Teddy, man," Charles says, wrapping me up in a hug.

Pulling away, I am captured by a deep pair of blue eyes. They are wide and inquisitive, and a breathtakingly beautiful lady is staring at me. I'm unable to breathe, my entire being aware of this creature.

Who is she?

Where has she been my entire life?

"Hello," I say, feeling as if I want to pull her into me and never release her.

"Hello." Her voice is sweet, and I hope it is a voice I will hear every day.

"Oh! Miss Agnes Little, allow me to introduce our second eldest son, Theodore, The Earl of Forkshire."

"Agnes, come along," The Duchess, Carmen, says.

"Coming, Aunt Carmen," she says, giving me a breathtaking smile before she walks away.

I watch her start to walk away vaguely aware of my mother saying something to Mrs. Cheney.

Although I've known The Duke and Duchess of Richmond my entire life, Mother has never allowed them to stay in the family wing. I'm both shocked and grateful that she would give such an honor to Agnes.

Once they have disappeared, Father chuckles, pulling Mother to him. "Well, that was very interesting."

For once this move doesn't bother me because I now understand what it's like to want someone so much that you feel as if you are suffocating without them.

I've only just met Agnes, but I want to know all there is to know about her.

"Close your mouth, dear," my mother says to me before she and father take their leave.

"My God, man, she's magnificent," I say to my brother.

"She is very beautiful. Have you met the next mistress of Forkshire, Lady Masen?"

"Is it insane that I believe I have? Father has always said that once you meet the woman you are meant to love you will know. He did admit to fighting it for one day." I chuckle as we walk through our home.

Children run around, servants clean, preparing the house for the Winter Ball. It is an annual event at Chatsworth, which our entire family enjoys immensely.

"Teddy! You've arrived," my sister says, rushing up to me.

Stratford follows behind, dutifully carrying their son, two-year-old Masen. Beth wanted to honor our father, but with the growing number of Edwards already in the family, she decided on the family's surname.

The newest Edward, my five-year-old brother, was born in Mother's fortieth year. At last, it seems as if my parents are done adding to our very large family.

I hug her as best I can with her large abdomen. "How are you feeling? Is this rake taking care of you?" I ask, smirking at Stratford.

He worships the very ground she walks upon, if he did not, he would answer to my father and then my brothers and me. Stratford has always been a close friend of ours so I knew he would love her unconditionally, and I am happy that my sister has found a love match.

Beth seems to take after my mother and is now carrying her third child in the span of five years. I'm sure they will have an estate full of children, making my mother and father very happy in the process. As they love all of us, they seem to have a special place in their heart for their grandchildren.

Watching my sister and her family has me longing for my own, and there is only one woman that I see as the mother.

Miss Agnes Little.

 **~TA~**

I stand in the mirror trying to prepare myself to see Agnes again. Dinner is in minutes, and I cannot wait to see her lovely face.

Knock.

Knock.

Opening the door, I see both my parents and I raise my eyebrow wondering what they require of me.

"Teddy, could you be a dear and escort Agnes to dinner? Her Uncle is on the other side of the house, so it is up to you to be a gentleman," Mother says smiling.

Inside I am thrilled that I will get to feel her next to me. "Is it not proper for Charlie to escort her? He is the eldest and soon to be The Duke of Devonshire."

"He is, but your mother feels you are more suited for the task and your brother will greet the guests with us. Thank you, Theodore, for doing this for your mother. I know it's an inconvenience," my father says with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes. Having to escort a beautiful woman to dinner, how dreadful!" Mother says, laughing at my expense as she is whisked away by Father.

I believe they noticed the effect Miss Agnes had on me. For once I am happy to have such overbearing parents.

Exiting my childhood room, I take a deep breath before going two doors down to the Sabine bedroom. My heart is in my chest as I give two brisk knocks.

The door opens, and I am met with perfection. She is breathtaking in a blue gown, which hugs her prominent bosom. Her brownish blonde hair is swept up in an intricate hairstyle with only a few tendrils framing her beautiful face.

Plump lips form a smile, and I want nothing more than to press my own against hers for ever more.

"My Lord?" she says, dipping a curtsey.

I clear my throat. "My mother wishes me to escort you to dinner. Are you agreeable?" I ask, knowing Father would think me a brute if I did not present the option.

"Yes, my Lord. I am agreeable. Thank you for asking. I have found that most men do not require a lady's permission," she says, taking my offered arm.

A euphoric feeling courses through me. My eyes find hers, and she looks down shyly. I know she feels it too.

Clearing my throat, I escort her to the stairs. "Please call me Teddy."

"Then you must call me Agnes," she whispers sweetly, and my heart skips a beat.

We are silent as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"You will find that my family is a rare breed. Father has always impressed upon us the importance respecting a lady."

"How wonderful. They seem very much in love," she says a dreamy look upon her lovely face.

"They are. I confess I have rarely seen them quarrel. Although she gets very upset when he hovers over her when she is not feeling well. After my brother William's birth, Mother was bedridden, and Father carried her everywhere."

"Oh, that is so romantic! I could not imagine such devotion, My Lord." She sighs longingly.

I stop walking, looking at her. "I am sure that your husband would do the same for you, Miss Agnes. If he did not he would be a fool," I say, my voice full of emotion.

At this moment I am sure there will be no husband but me. I am determined to make her mine and mine alone.

We enter the State Sitting Room where everyone is gathered before dinner. The Winter Ball is tomorrow night.

"Teddy! Who do you have there?" Grandmother Esme yells from her seat beside Grandmother Renee.

"Oh goodness, she is a beauty! Come over, dear, let us look at you," Grandmother Renee says, waving Agnes over.

"Ah, Teddy, you're here. Come tell me what news from Forkshire," Grandfather says.

He often wants to know what is going on at his family estate. It becomes rather tiresome, but I do it dutifully.

"Miss Agnes Little, allow me to introduce my grandparents." I make introductions, as all eyes in the room seem to be on us.

"It is so lovely to meet you all," Agnes says, smiling at each of them.

"Oh goodness, Ren, she's American!" Grandmother Es yells.

"American! I've never met an American. How fascinating!" Grandmother Renee agrees.

"Teddy! Where did you find this gorgeous creature? Surely a father wouldn't leave such a beautiful daughter with a rake like you," Uncle Emmett says, slapping my back.

"My Teddy is no rake. Darling, we've missed you!" Aunt Rose leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I have missed you both as well. This is Miss Agnes, she is the niece of The Duke and Duchess of Richmond.

"Oh, how dreadful!" Grandmother Renee says.

"Are they treating you well? I never trusted Eleazar," Uncle Emmett says.

More guests enter, among them Mother, Father, and Charlie.

"They are very kind to me, My Lord."

"Agnes, there you are, I wanted to introduce you to Baron Wiloughby," Carmen says, smiling over at The Baron.

I sigh out in frustration seeing he has arrived with Florentia and her husband, The Duke of Argyll.

After his failed attempt to court my sister, it seems The Duke and Florentia were often thrown together, and an attachment was formed. Once word reached Baron Wiloughby, he quickly claimed Florentia as his daughter basking in her new title as Duchess.

It is very sad that Florentia accepted him, as he did not care for her at all when she was growing up with her grandparents in Forkshire.

"Baron, this is my niece. She is beautiful is she not," The Duchess Carmen says.

Dear God, does she mean to join a match between Agnes and The Baron? Over my dead body.

"Yes, indeed she is! My dear, your aunt has informed me of your troubles in America. To lose both parents how dreadful," he says.

Agnes looks around uncomfortably as everyone stares upon her. I am seething, wanting nothing more than to strangle him for making her feel this way.

"Agnes, please come meet my daughter and goddaughter. You will find they are both your age," Mother says, taking Agnes by the hand and leading her away.

I suppress a chuckle at the look on both Carmen and The Baron's faces. Mother always has a way of saving people and I am glad of it.

Walking over to where my father stands with my brothers and Uncle Jasper, I take a deep breath to calm myself. It seems that The Duchess, Carmen, wishes to marry Agnes off to any available gentleman, no matter the age.

"Teddy!" my younger brother Richard says, leaning in to greet me.

He has been away at University, and I have not been able to see him.

"You look well, are you learning all there is to know of the world?" I ask, aware of his love of knowledge.

"He is indeed!" Father says proudly. "How was Miss Agnes?" he asks knowingly.

"She is a very pretty girl. I am not the only one to notice, so best make haste, old boy," Uncle Jasper teases.

"Yes, Father may I speak to you?" I ask desperately, not knowing how to stop the vultures from descending.

If an elder gentleman such ass Baron Wiloughby thinks he has an opportunity, then anyone could try to court and marry her.

Once out in the hall, I turn nervously to Father, pulling on my hair. "What must I do? I find myself at a loss but I long to know her."

"Do you think she is agreeable?" Father asks, a smirk on his lips.

"I am not certain. What should I do? Am I mad to feel as if I need her with me forever?" I ask, pulling on my hair again.

He lets out a laugh, and I turn to glare at him. I love him, but more often than not, he and Mother tease us greatly.

"You are not mad. I was once so enraptured that I declared my feelings on the streets of London against Baron Cromwell. I couldn't bare the thought of that blackard being in your mother's presence." His hands are in fists by his side, and I remember hearing stories of Baron Cromwell.

"So, declare myself to her?" I ask.

"Spend time with her this evening and ask Eleazar permission to court her." He smiles knowingly at me.

"Yes, but they may leave after the ball. I do not recall them ever staying long." I say saddened by the thought.

"Leave that to your mother and I. Secure the lady." He bounces on his toes excitedly. "My boy is growing up! I knew when you first saw her it was love at first sight. Cherish her always," he whispers.

"I will, Father."

"Edward, what is going on?" My mother comes out looking for us.

"Nothing, my Duchess. Your son is enraptured and wishes to stake a claim." Father kisses her temple.

I suppress an eye-roll at their signs of affection.

"How wonderful! She is lovely Teddy. Now you must stay by her side and leave Carmen and The Baron to me. The nerve of her trying to pawn that precious girl off on that foul man!" Mother growls, and I've never seen her so angry.

Once we return to the sitting room, I make my way to Agnes who is in conversation with my sisters, Isabella, Sarah and also Aunt Alice. I dutifully escort her to dinner being aware of my brother's teasing each time I meet his eye.

The Duchess, Carmen seems upset by my attention to Agnes, but the lady herself is very happy to have me by her side and often places her hand in mine, her smiles only for me.

After an eventful dinner filled with Grandmother Esme expressing her dislike for Baron Wiloughby, I pull The Duke of Richmond aside.

"Your Grace, I was wondering if I could speak with you regarding Agnes." I stand to my full height staring him in the eye.

"Ahh yes. I did notice you two seem to have a fondness for each other. Unfortunately, we are leaving the day after the Ball. So you see, I'm afraid any courting wouldn't be possible," he says with a sneer on his face.

"Eleazar, I believe my wife is offering Agnes an invitation to stay at Chatsworth as long as she wishes. So, I think a courting would be greatly possible and even a wedding," Father says, interrupting the conversation.

"You understand she does not have a cent to her name and I will not provide a dowry," he says coldly.

I'm momentarily stunned by his behavior, but I nod. "I have enough funds for both of us. Thank you," I say, becoming upset myself.

 _How dare he think I care about money over Agnes._

Father, sensing my mood, excuses us. I find myself drinking next to my brother who is the only person able to cheer me.

"Well, I guess I will be alone in my bachelorhood. I dare say that was fast! Do me a favor and don't kiss in public like Mother and Father," he says, taking a drink.

"If we're like Mother and Father you have my permission to slap me. Besides, the lady has not agreed," I say, taking a final drink as I hear the ladies in the hall.

"She will, you're a Masen after all," Charlie says, slapping my back.

"True, and no lady can resist the Masen charm," Father adds from beside young Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Stratford.

Everyone laughs heartily as we exit to escort the ladies for the evening.

 **~TA~**

I stand nervously in front of Agnes' door with her facing me. She has been very talkative, commenting on the women in my family and how wonderful they are.

"Everyone is so kind, Teddy. And your mother! She has invited me to stay here at Chatsworth. I must admit that I would like nothing more. Do you think it impertinent?" she asks shyly.

"No. Not at all. If my mother has invited you, then you must accept. Would you like if I stayed as well?" I ask hopefully.

"I would like that very much," she whispers.

Taking her hand in mine, I stare into her eyes. "Agnes, I spoke to your Uncle this evening asking his permission to court you."

"Oh, Teddy! Do you mean it? But we've only just met, and I have nothing to offer." Tears form in her eyes.

I wipe her tears with one hand while squeezing her hand with the other.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were meant to be with me always. Tell me you feel it too?" I beg, wanting nothing more than to pull her in for a kiss.

"I do. I want to be with you."

"Then we shall be together, always." I lean in and press my lips to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Er, don't mind me … just going to my room," Charlie says, clearing his throat loudly.

We separate, Agnes looking down shyly.

"Goodnight Teddy." She looks up at me a twinkle in her eyes.

"Tomorrow, darling. Sleep well," I say, stealing one last kiss.

She closes the door, and I walk towards my room, a Cheshire, cat-like grin on my face.

"So, should I slap you now or later?" Charlie asks, peaking out of his room.

 **Agnes**

Entering the room my Aunt is staying in at Chatsworth, I find both she and her husband waiting for me.

Giving them a small smile, I'm anxious to know why I was summoned as I have been invited to dress with the Duchess and the other ladies for the ball.

"I don't like you spending all of your time with that Teddy. Baron Wiloughby is willing to accept you as his wife, you couldn't hope for a better match." She looks at me bored.

"Aunt Carmen, I am grateful for all you both have done for me, but I do not wish to marry a man who is old enough to be my father." I take a deep breath.

"I'm sure this Teddy is filling your head with dreams. Whatever he has promised know that it is false. He will use you abominably and ruin you. Is that what you want, Agnes?" she asks, taking me by the hands.

Tears form in my eyes, and I struggle to breathe. I've spent the afternoon with Teddy, walking the gardens and playing with the children.

Each time we were alone, he placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, and he looked upon me as if I was the only woman for him.

She can't be right. I feel it in my very bones.

I am meant for Teddy, and he is meant for me. Nothing made sense until I looked into his green eyes.

"I have agreed to a courtship with The Earl of Forkshire. He spoke to your husband after dinner, and I was under the impression you both were agreeable."

Aunt Carmen turns towards Eleazar. "You did what? How dare you not inform me of such a thing!"

"I tried to convince the boy against it, but Edward intervened. Let her marry him, it is a very advantageous match for a penniless American," The Duke, Eleazar, says becoming bored.

"I would never let any of my relations be related to that woman!" Aunt Carmen yells at him.

"That woman has been very kind to me! So kind in fact that I have agreed to stay at Chatsworth after the Winter Ball-"

"I forbid it! If you stay here and they turn you out you will have no place to go!" She points at me.

"I believe in what Teddy and I have, even if it has only been a day. I also believe Her Grace to be too kind to ever send me away with no connections." I take a deep breath. "I wish that you would not be so cruel. I am only following my heart."

"You fool of a girl, just like your mother! Love will ruin you just as it ruined her, mark my words," she says coldly.

"It didn't ruin her. She loved my father and he, her, to their dying day." I leave their presence no longer wanting to be in the same room with either of them.

The tears fall as I feel I have lost the only relative I have left in the world. She was often blunt trying to marry me off to any gentleman, but her likeness to my own mother softened my heart towards her. One would think she would be happy with Teddy, after all, he is a titled gentleman from a prominent family. But her dislike for the Duchess seems to rule her.

Rushing through the halls, I hastily try to make my way to my room before anyone can see my tears. Teddy and his brother Charlie are there, and I try to rush past them.

Teddy's face lights up when he sees me, and this causes my tears to fall even more. Charlie looks horrified as Teddy rushes over.

"Darling, what is the matter?" Teddy asks, causing me to cry harder.

"Perhaps you should take her somewhere private. Should I get Mother?" Charlie asks.

"No, I am fine. I just need a moment," I say, taking Teddy's handkerchief.

"Let's go in here." Teddy leads me into a room.

I look around seeing the walls are covered in pieces of small Chinese art. Teddy leads me over to a lounge, and I sit with his hand in mine.

"What happened?" he asks patiently.

"My aunt doesn't think I should trust you. She said I am not welcomed back to her home when you are done filling my head with dreams." I look into his eyes searching, for what, I do not know.

Teddy takes my hands in his. "Not dreams. This is our reality. Only love and happiness will follow us. You can trust me, Agnes, as I trust you with my heart and soul."

"Oh, Teddy!" I fling myself at him, pressing our lips together.

Knowing that we belong together.

 **~TA~**

The Winter Ball was simply wonderful, and the entire Masen family accepted me as one of their own. Dressing with all the ladies was a pure delight as the grandmothers constantly say inappropriate things while sipping on sherry the entire time.

Her Grace eventually forbade any more libation to either of them, and it was comical to see her threaten them, as neither believed her.

Teddy and I danced every dance together, and a few ladies were very vexed with me. It seems that both of the elder sons are very sought after among society.

The Baron Wiloughby seemed very upset with me spending all my time with Teddy; I couldn't believe the nerve of my aunt.

Once the ball was over, the entire family sat around laughing and drinking into the night. I never thought I would ever belong to such a large family.

 **~TA~**

Today, six months after I arrived at Chatsworth, I married Theodore Carlisle Masen, the love of my life. It has been a world wind romance, one that I never imagined would happen to me when I boarded the ship to England.

We've spent as much time as we can together under the watchful eye of his mother and grandmothers both at Chatsworth and here in town for the season.

The grandmothers seem to have a way of knowing when Teddy and I have been away alone kissing. They like to tease us and compare us to Bella and Edward, who have both insisted I now call them Mother and Father if I so wish.

I miss my own parents every day, but Teddy dotes on me and confesses his love daily, so the pain seems more like a dull ache. I shall always miss them and even long for New York, but Teddy has promised we will take a trip there one day.

Aunt Carmen and Eleazar are in attendance not wanting to look bad in front of Her Grace and the Ton. It seems being engaged to Theodore Masen is the talk of society and the gossip mill. A penniless American marrying the son of a Duke, an Earl himself is unheard of. Aunt Carmen and her husband have no choice but to attend as our wedding is the event of the season.

After her cruelty, I will be happy to never to see her again. The Masens are the family I've always wanted. Teddy's siblings are like my own, and his sister Beth has become my closest confidant. Mother Bella has accepted me as her own daughter and dotes on me as if she bore me herself. I have never known such kindness from anyone but my own mother. I love the Masen family, and I know my parents are happy I have found such love.

Teddy kisses my hand taking me out of my thoughts. We are at our wedding breakfast at Mother and Father's London Townhome surrounded by family and friends.

"Are you well, my love?" Teddy asks as he stares into my eyes.

I can see the desire in them, and I cannot wait for tonight. We have spent months kissing and occasionally touching, and I have been driven mad with desire.

Last evening the ladies sat me down and had _'the talk'_ with me. I, for one, am shocked that Mother Bella knows so much about marital relations. Aunt Rosalie was not a surprise as she was a professional. Aunt Alice confided in me the joys of both sleeping in ones own room or sharing one with your husband. She confessed that she still keeps a separate room. The grandmothers, of course, had plenty to say and regaled us on Mother Bella and Father Edward's courtship. Apparently, there was even breast kissing.

Mother Bella blushed and giggled even when Beth was simply appalled. Apparently, her father wouldn't leave her and Stratford alone for even a moment during their courtship.

It was all very shocking, and I drank so much sherry that I awoke with a slight headache. Beth informed me it was the same tradition the night before her wedding and every lady in the family.

I find it refreshing that I am so well informed and I know I will not have a cold marriage. If my marriage is as passionate as Teddy's parents, then I will be a very lucky lady.

"Attention!" Father Edward says standing. "I would like you to raise your glasses to my son, Theodore, and his wife, Agnes. You both have found what I found twenty-seven years ago, true love. It is all-consuming and steals your very heart and soul and gives it over to another. You live and die for the one person who was made for you. Never let anything come between you, cherish one another, always and forever. To Theodore and Agnes!" Father Edward looks down at Mother Bella, the love between them so full.

"To Theodore and Agnes!" The room repeats

"I love you," I whisper with tears in my eyes as I stare at my husband.

"I love you, too, darling. Always." He leans in; kissing me for what seems the hundredth time today.

"Shall I hit you now or later?" Charlie yells out, and the room laughs at what seems to have become a joke between the brothers.

"Later! I shall kiss my wife all the days of my life!" Teddy yells at his brother before turning to kiss me again.

 **Teddy**

Kissing my wife, I ignore the laughs and teases of my family members and our guests. Falling in love with Agnes was as easy as breathing for me, and I now know why my father dotes on my mother so, since I cannot refrain from kissing or touching her. It is love, pure unadulterated love.

The wedding breakfast is a happy affair despite Duchess Carmen glaring at my mother and occasionally my wife. Her husband seems to do the same but he looks upon both of them lustfully, and I have to refrain myself from challenging him to a duel.

Father did promise to show him his sword, and that seemed to have stopped his gazing upon our wives.

We are escorted to our waiting carriage to begin our life together. We will spend our time at our Townhome and then leave London for Forkshire.

"Oh! Agnes, I'm so happy you are a part of our family!" Mother says, hugging my wife.

"Mother Bella, I love you as if you were my own. Thank you for making me feel so comfortable and loved." Agnes cries in my mother's arms.

While Mother and my wife embrace, Father wraps his arms around my shoulder. "I expect a grandchild by this time next year," he says, winking at me. "It doesn't have to be an heir. I will love any child of yours."

I cough, not believing Father. "You're turning into the grandmothers," I tease him.

"I told him that just the other day," Charlie says, coming to join us.

"You two will understand one day. There is no greater joy than seeing your children happy. I understand the grandmothers more than I would like." Father smiles over to them as they speak with Mother and Agnes.

"I guess this is it. I'll come to Forkshire once I leave London," Charlies says, sadly.

"Good man! If you find the next Duchess of Devonshire, write to me immediately!" I tell my brother, hugging him.

He has always been my closest friend and companion.

"I do not believe that will happen at all. I shall leave the business of marrying to my siblings. It seems as if Viscount Falmouth is rather fond of Charlotte." Charlie nods his head towards our younger sister.

"What in the devil's name is he doing speaking to her when he is intended to marry Caroline Bolton." Father becomes angry before he rushes over and stands next to my sister.

"I hope Father does not murder Falmouth, the man looks petrified!" I laugh, looking at the now green Viscount.

"Good. How dare he ignore his intended and try to sweet talk our sister. She's not even out in society." Charlie says, looking over at Caroline Bolton who stands with her parents.

Father is adamant that none of his daughters will come out in society until their eighteenth year. I for one agree with him as most gentle ladies marry too young.

"I will see you soon, I must rescue my wife from the grandmothers." I hug my brother one last time before walking to my wife. "Are you ready darling?"

"Eager are we Teddy?" Grandmother Es asks.

"Leave my son alone. It is normal to want to be alone after one is married," Mother defends me as usual.

"You would know, Darling," Grandmother Renee says causing her and Grandmother Es to giggle like school girls.

"Agnes, I could not wish for a more kind and beautiful mistress of my childhood home," Grandfather Charles says from his chair.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Agnes bends down and kisses his cheek.

I smile at my wife, so happy at how she fits into our large chaotic family. We are escorted to our carriage by my parents; Mother cries while Father holds her, his eyes misty as well.

I love my parents so much. They have always loved and cared for my siblings and myself unconditionally, and I hope I can do the same for my own children.

Once inside the carriage, I press my lips to my wife, so full of love and happiness.

Who knew I would find my soulmate in a beautiful American.

Love works in strange ways …

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are another futuretake! I do not have the next one in sight so I have no idea when it will come to me. But I'm sure you all know who it is about! I love our Duke and his Duchess so much that it has transferred to their children!**


End file.
